Fire Emblem Awakening: The Tactician Magician
by PRemington900
Summary: From Amnesiac stranger to tactical genius, Robin faces his challenges to become one of the greatest heroes who ever lived. He will take on any enemy head on and will strive to become the strongest for his comrades and a woman who will change his life forever. Whether for better or for worse, only time will tell. RobinXLucina, slight RobinXFemale Future Children.
1. My Name is Robin

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a fanfic on one of my favorite games Fire Emblem Awakening. I love RobinxLucina and I believe in my opinion that they are a prominent couple of the game, at least for male Robin. However, there will be some moments that our tactician will have with the other female future children but Lucina is the main waifu of this fic. I am not an experienced writer and if we're being honest I am an amateur. Please but bear with me, I will try to detail the story and the fight scenes as best I can. There will be a few OC's in this fanfic but not a whole lot. Maybe a few named ones and the majority of them will be nameless like those nameless maidens and men you would see in the actual game. Feel free to review and criticize to your heart's content. I don't claim ownership of the image or Fire Emblem.**

 **I am planning on doing fics on other games but mostly in the Fire Emblem world. I have my favorite pairings listed in my profile so the fics I write will most likely revolve around those.**

 **I've started to notice that in a lot of fanfic, people are always portraying Robin as a snarky, cocky, joke-telling smart ass towards Chrom and others. While it's good that people are trying out different personalities for their Avatar, I myself, am not a huge fan of the comedic Robin. My Robin will be serious, calm, cool, and collected but will have a variety of personality changes.  
**

 **Let's start with some shout outs: One is for the god of RobinXLucina fanfics, gokart48. Please go read his fanfic the Bed Time Story, it is awesome and be sure to read his Untold Stories fic which is another RobinXLucina fic that is a collection of moments that couldn't be in the Bed Time Story. Another shout out goes to Silver Blitz15 known for her story, The Legend of Zelda: Link and the Aura Warrior as well as her oneshots of RobinXLucina and her one-shot collection of GaiusXTharja.**

 **I will give shoutouts to one or two writers in each chapter.**

 **Robin's appearance is his default appearance with Voice 1 AKA David Vincent.**

 **Without further ado, let us begin the story of the Tactician Magician!**

* * *

"This is it! Our final battle!"

 _Wait what's going one, who are you…Who am I!_

The man awoke to find himself in the middle of nowhere, his speech was impaired and for some reason, he had no idea where he was or even who he was. He came face to face with a man with blue hair who gave him a reassuring smile.

"You're one of us, Robin, and no "destiny" can change that. "

 _Robin? Is that my name? What the hell is going on?!_

"Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

Robin, as that was apparently his name, watched as the blue haired man rushed off to fight a mysterious man with a sinister appearance.

"Ha ha ha! Why do you resist?!"

Robin didn't need to know who he was to know that he was bad news. The blue haired man attempted to attack him but that was when their enemy leaped into the air almost like he could fly.

"Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!"

Robin charged at him with a magic tome in his left hand and a sword with a jagged lightning bolt appearance in the other. It was almost like his body was moving on its own and he couldn't control it. He still couldn't even speak. All he could do was watch as he attempted to attack the man as he lifted his sword and summoned lightning strikes to hurt the mysterious man to bring him down.

 _What is happening to me, what is this sword… this power… is it mine?_

The mysterious man dodged and shrugged off his attacks like it was nothing. He began to shoot what looked like dark magic at his blue haired companion. However, his companion was able to dodge each of his attacks but was left exhausted.

Robin sheathed his sword and with the book in his left hand began channeling incredible power through his right and shot an immense lighting barrage at his enemy. The man was too busy dodging his attacks to notice that the blue haired man regained his composure and stabbed the mysterious man in the chest.

"This isn't over... Damn you...!"

The man vanished in a mist of purple smoke. The blue haired man rushed over to the man he referred to as Robin, patted him on the back and celebrated their victory.

"Are you all right? That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last…"

Maybe Robin could finally get some answers, like where he was or who this man is. In fact, this entire situation was utterly confusing.

 _What the hell is going on? Why can't I open my mouth? I want answers!_

But suddenly, Robin began to feel a sudden surge in his body. It felt overwhelming as it started to grow.

 _What's happening to me… what is this?!_

Whatever he was feeling, it was growing. It was so strong that his entire body ached with pain. The blue haired man looked at him with concern.

"...What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The blue haired man began to worry as Robin had clutched his head in pain. Without hesitation, Robin looked at his companion… and stabbed him in the chest with a bolt of light.

 _No! No! I didn't mean to do that. Someone get help! Anyone!_

"This is not… your fault..."

 _No, don't die….Please….DON"T DIE!_

"We…S…Swore…to be…two halves..o..of a greater whole…Y…You're are like f… family to me M… my other half, my best friend, m… my brother in a… all but blood…and brothers…are meant to be there for each other. I'm sorry…I couldn't…protect you… as you... protected me... R… Robin. Promise me y..you'll escape from this place... Please, go...

And with that, the blue haired man collapsed. Robin had no idea what to make of what had happened. First, he was fighting a strange man next thing he knew he stabbed the man who was helping him. Robin began to scream but it didn't matter. He still couldn't utter a single word.

 _No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

An evil laughter was he heard as Robin began to fade into the darkness.

 **I always win….Robin.**

* * *

 _ **Arc 1: The Mad King's War**_

* * *

"Chrom we have to do something."

 _What's going on? Who is that?_

"What do you suppose we do?"

 _That voice. it sounds very familiar but where have I heard it before?_

Light began to find its way into the young man's eyes as two voices broke him out of his unconscious state.

"Well, I don't know!"

The voices began to increase as consciousness return and light had returned. He was greeted by a girl with blonde hair in pigtails and a blue haired man, The girl he didn't recognize but the man was a little familiar. He shrugged it off as he has never met this man before.

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there." The girl flashed him a smile.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know… Give me your hand." He held out his hand.

The blue haired man helped him on his feet. As he gave him his right hand, he noticed a strange mark was on the back. He, however, discarded it as he needed to focus on more important things like the situation right now. When he came to he faced the blue haired man, the little girl and the knight who gave him a weird glare like there was something on his face.

"You all right?"

"Y-Yes... Thank you, Chrom."

The blue haired man was caught off guard at this man for knowing who he was despite having no knowledge of ever meeting this man.

"Ah, then you know who I am?" He asked.

"No, actually. I... I'm sorry it's just your name just…came to me."

"...Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name?" Chrom asked.

"My name is... It's... Hmm?"

"...You don't remember your own name?"

"I'm not sure if..." He tried to remember but couldn't. "I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia." The little girl chipped in, claiming that she knew exactly why This mysterious cloaked man couldn't remember his name.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" The knight behind the two accused.

"Excuse me?" He questioned, offended by the knight's bold question and unnecessary insult.

"Peace, he meant no offense." Chrom noticed his offense to the knight's statement. The man let it go as he assumed that this knight is his bodyguard just doing his job. Chrom then turned to his armored friend. "What if he's telling the truth, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

The amnesiac rolled his eyes at the knights odd yet poetic statement as he began to get his bearings. He was in a field, a very large one with no one else in sight.

"Right then, we'll take him back to town and sort this out there," Chrom stated.

"Hold on a second," The man said. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Peace, friend, I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

The girl began to tug on his coat as the other two began to walk. They walked for ten minutes until the amnesiac broke the silence

"So am I to be your prisoner now?" He asked.

"Hah!" Chrom began to laugh at the amnesiac's statement. The only reason he asked was because his bodyguard looked like he was considering it.

"You'll be free to go once we establish that you're no enemy of Ylisse," Chrom stated.

"Ylisse? is that where we are?" The man asked.

Frederick looked at the man like he was an idiot, believing this man to be playing some kind of game.

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool!" The knight started.

"Is your knight trying to start something with me or is he always this disrespectful?" The amnesiac asked clearly sick and tired of the man insulting him.

"Frederick, please." Chrom looked at Frederick with a glare clearly sick of the insults as well as they are undeserved. Chrom looked back at the amnesiac "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the Exalt."

"So the Queen basically?" He asked.

"Of a sort, yes, but the Exalt is the sole ruler of the lands. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that." He introduced himself. "The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am not delicate! …Hmph!" Lissa pouted like a little kid until she looked at the amnesiac with a smile. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds? As in Sheep Herders?" He questioned. "Do you tend sheep? ...In full armor?"

Chrom smiled with pride.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." He said looking at the man. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand, sir. I know you're just doing your duty, but you could do without the unnecessary insults. I'm sure we'll get along better that way." He stated.

Frederick nodded. They continued to walk again until the amnesiac clutched his head as agonizing pain began to fill his head with flashes that made no sense whatsoever.

 ** _You're one of us, Robin, and no "destiny" can change that._**

"URGH!" He clenched his head in pain.

"Are you okay?" Chrom looked at him with concern. The pain started to vanish and the amnesiac began to return to his natural state.

"Robin."

"Huh?" Chrom asked as he did not hear him.

"My name… is Robin." He introduced himself, now knowing who he is.

"Well, that's one mystery solved," Chrom said with his hand on his chin, thinking. "Robin? Is that foreign? …Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we…"

Lissa broke the conversation with a scream.

"Chrom, look! The town!"

Lissa points out the nearest town which was under attack but low-life bandits and brigands. Chrom and Frederick arm themselves with their respective weapons.

"Frederick, Lissa follow me. Robin, you stay here where it's safe…now come on!"

"What, wait!" Robin called out.

Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick made their way to town in order to aid it, leaving Robin alone to ponder his thoughts. He then checked his pockets to see what he had on his person. As he checked, he took note of what he was wearing. It was a black coat with purple eyeball designs on his sleeves, almost similar to the weird circles on his mysterious brand. Inside he had a bronze sword attached to his hip and what looked like a fire tome in his inside coat pocket.

 _So I'm a mage and a swordsman as well? Interesting._

Robin held the sword in his right hand and the tome in the other, feeling nostalgic as he held both weapons. It was almost like he had held weapons like these before. If he did, he doesn't remember. As he began to imagine swordplay and casting magic in his head, he felt something grow inside of him. With a newfound determination in his heart and rushed off to town in order to assist Chrom and the others.

* * *

As he arrived, he noticed several corpses all around him. Robin felt ill as he looked upon the dead. It was despicable that these lowlifes would do this. These were innocent people who have done no wrong. They didn't deserve this fate. Robin shrugged off the sick feeling in his stomach, promising to avenge the fallen.

As he saw Chrom and Frederick fighting off countless brigands, he could sense something. No, not sense. It was like he could see things on the battlefield. The enemies, their strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle. He could feel it and knew at this rate, Chrom, and the others would have no chance at winning due to their difference in numbers.

Robin's train of thought was broken by a scream.

"AHHH!"

It was Lissa, she was lying helpless on the ground as a brigand stood over her with an axe in hand.

"Now girly, let's see what you got in your pockets shall we!" He grinned sadistically as he prepared a killing blow.

"Lissa!" Chrom yelled.

"Milady!" Frederick did the same.

Chrom and Frederick were so busy fighting off other brigands, they had forgotten about Lissa. Judging from the staff was likely a healer and had no combat experience whatsoever. The man lifted his axe, prepared to kill her without hesitation. Lissa closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

"Fire!"

A ball of fire came out of nowhere and struck the bandit's face, saving Lissa from certain death. As she opened her eyes she saw her silver-haired hero help her up. Chrom and Frederick noticed Robins grand entrance, relieved and thankful he had saved Lissa.

"Robin….thank you so much!" Lissa then hugged her savior as tight as possible, thanking him.

"No worries," Robin said as Chrom and Frederick rushed over to them.

Frederick, while still suspicious of Robin's motives, was very thankful for him to saving her and thought maybe his earlier behavior was unjustified.

"Robin, thank the gods you got here when you did," Chrom said relieved.

"Looks like I got here just in time." He said. "I have to say, you guys are no pushovers but if you keep fighting like this, you'll be outnumbered within the hour."

"Huh?" Chrom was surprised by the man's statement.

"If you'll allow it, I have a plan to get through this, but I'll need your undivided attention." He said.

Before Chrom could give him an answer, Frederick chipped in, still reluctant to trust him.

"Should we trust him, Milord?"

"He just saved Lissa, he's more than earned my trust," Chrom told Frederick, turning his attention back to Robin. "So what's the plan?"

"Judging from the way things are you guys were doing okay but leaving Lissa without a partner was unwise. She's a healer, which means she is the weakest one here and will be the first one targeted." He turned to the blonde. "No offense Lissa."

"None taken." She said, not at all offended by his statement that she was "weak".

"Now, I suggest we fight in pairs which in turn will likely increase our chances of victory. These bandits probably just thought they could waltz in and take whatever they want with no proper planning. That gives us an advantage over them." Robin looked at the remaining bandits and his theory was likely correct. these lowlifes are spread one by one. They clearly put no thought into their plan, but even so, they were still a threat. "My plan is this. Frederick, you stay with Lissa and cover her while at the same time get rid of any bandits you see. There are no archers here but these guys have axes and swords so be careful."

"Very well." Frederick nodded in agreement.

Chrom was impressed, this man not only saved his sister's life but is giving a sound and professional strategy. It was amazing how he only needed to look at the battlefield once to come up with a plan.

"Lissa, You stay behind Frederick at all times and heal him if he gets hurt. If Chrom or I need you, we'll hold our position and I will call you to come heal us. Got it?" He asked.

"Right!" She agreed.

"Chrom, you and I will rush to fight off their leader. If we get rid of him, the rest of these scumbags will retreat back to whatever slum they came from."

"You got it," Chrom said in agreement.

"We know our plan of attack, so I think it's time to tip the scales in our favor."

When Robin said the words "time to tip the scales" he smiled at how it sounded but ignored it, wanting to focus on the matter at hand. When everyone got into position, Chrom noticed Robin placing his tome in his left hand while pulling out a bronze sword in his right.

"Magic, swords, and tactics? What else can you do?" Chrom asked.

"Stay focused." He warned.

Once everyone was in position Robin lift up his fingers and brought them down, initiating the signal. Lissa followed Frederick, staying behind him as he began cutting down brigands one by one. While he was busy with them, Chrom and Robin began to move to the leader's location.

The brigands had no chance against Robin's swordsmanship, something Chrom took notice of as they made their way to the leader. He had never seen a stance like that in his life. Not only that, he was able to toss his sword up in the air and was fast enough to shoot a couple of fire spells at the bandits before catching the sword, switching back to melee combat. What a strange fighting style.

Robin's plan was a turning into a huge success as Fredrick had gotten rid of most of the bandits while Robin and Chrom made their way to the leader. The Leader looked at them and simply laughed at them, goading them into attacking him.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" The man laughed.

Robin began to grow enraged at this man, this bandit for being so amused at all this death, for having his men kill so many innocent people. Who does this monster think he is?

"Those were innocent people you piece of filth! You'll pay for what you've done here!" Robin yelled.

His rage was growing but Chrom placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. The two formed their respective fighting stances and proceeded to combat the leader.

His arrogance was his ultimate undoing. It was an easy win as Chrom knocked the sword out of his hand in one swoop and both him and Robin slashed his torso, killing him.

"Bwaaargh!" He muttered as he died.

With that, they had won the day.

* * *

After all the fighting was done, Frederick and Lissa regrouped with Chrom.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by," Lissa stated as she regrouped with the others. "But holy wow, Robin! You were…wait, where are you?"

The three of them looked around, wondering where he had disappeared to. They then noticed him at a store vendor, talking with the shopkeeper.

"I can give you 457 gold for that." The shopkeeper said.

"I'll take it, thank you." Robin accepted the gold.

"No thank you for saving our town sir." the man replied.

The three of them noticed Robin selling his tome for money. He then to walk over to a man who was crying, cradling the body of a woman and child, likely his wife and daughter. Their bodies were later taken away by the other villagers to prepare a proper burial. The man turned around and looked at Robin, wondering what he wanted.

"I am truly sorry for what happened to you good sir, your family did not deserve this fate. I deeply regret not being strong enough to save them." He said before taking a bow.

"Thank you for you kind words mister." The man said, thankful to this man for stopping the monsters that took his family from him and for his kind words.

"I offer you this gold, it's not a whole lot but I hope it repairs the damage that has been done and I hope that you find peace and happiness in the future," Robin said, handing him a bag of gold.

The man looked shocked at how much gold Robin was giving him and continued to cry even more.

"You're giving me this, I….I don't know what to say…..Thank you….thank you so much!" The man stood up to shake Robin's hand. "Please tell me kind sir, what is your name?"

"My name is Robin." He introduced himself.

"Robin… Thank you for saving my town, I'll make sure all of Ylisse hears your name." The man ran off with the money.

As Robin waved goodbye, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around and saw Chrom and the others who had witnessed his act of kindness.

"That was incredibly selfless Robin," Chrom said with a smile.

"These people deserve more," Robin said as he clutched his fist.

"I know. But you saved a lot of lives today Robin. As Captain of the Shepherds, I would be honored to have a man such as you join our ranks. Please, join us." He offered.

Robin was shocked to hear his offer. They had just met and already he was offered to join his group, the Shepherds was it? He thought to himself as to whether or not to accept it.

"Are you sure that's wise Milord, he still hasn't explained as to how he got here." Frederick pointed out.

And once again the suspicious and paranoid knight has to go and ruin the moment causing Lissa to jump in to set him straight.

"Hey come on Frederick, Robin just helped us. Plus, he saved my life. I'd say he's earned the right to join us." She exclaimed.

Chrom nodded in agreement.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be." Chrom finished.

Tactician? That was a title he wasn't expecting. After thinking it over Robin turned to the three so-called Shepherds to tell them his decision.

"If you'll have me, I'll join you."

Robin then shook hands with Chrom and then Lissa who instead just gave him another hug.

"Welcome to the team," Lissa said with a smile.

Robin then turned to Frederick holding out his hand.

"I understand you don't really like me, but I'm hoping one day we will be able to get along," Robin said.

Frederick looked at him, thinking that maybe he was wrong about the man. While he is a complete mystery he did fight along side with them when he could have run away. Frederick then shook his hand.

"Please don't misunderstand, I don't have any ill feelings toward you, but my duty is to protect Milord and Milady." He said, wanting him to know that his suspicion of him isn't personal.

"I understand." Robin nodded.

Frederick nodded as well before turning his attention to back Chrom.

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian? What's that?" Robin asked.

Chrom turned to Robin, still having to remember that he has amnesia.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Chrom explained.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless!" Lissa added, clearly irritated.

"They do have us, milady," Frederick added. "Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment."

"I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this." She said.

While Frederick and Lissa kept talking Robin began to ponder what he had learned. So these 'Plegians' were responsible for the attack on this town. They attack innocents just to start a war?

 _What kind of scum wants to purposely cause a war_. Robin thought to himself. He later noticed another villager coming up him.

"Milord, please!" He said to Robin shaking his hand violently. "You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

"That uh sounds nice and all but…" Robin would've continued had Frederick not intervened.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." The knight respectfully declined.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?!" Lissa yelled at Frederick declining the offer. "We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like." He explained. "I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this" Milady?

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." Lissa pouted

Chrom began to laugh at the two while Robin took note of Frederick's dedication to the two. It was admirable that he was willing to protect Chrom and Lissa, however, there's a fine line between being distrustful and being disrespectful. Hopefully, he'll warm up to him with time.

"Your Lieutenant is quite... stern if you don't mind me saying," Robin noted

Chrom began to laugh even more with Lissa joining in which confused him as he didn't know what was so funny.

"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa chipped in.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom added.

"*Ahem* You do realize I AM still present?" Frederick said clearing this throat.

"Oh, we realize." Chrom laughed.

Frederick face palmed at their teasing. "Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right, all right," Chrom said before turning to their new member. "Ready to go, Robin? The capital isn't far."

Robin nodded began to walk with the others as they head straight for the capital. What a strange day. He has no memories of his past life but his swordsmanship, magic, and most importantly his tactical intellect were incredible. Robin knew deep in his heart that his life was truly beginning.

 _So... I guess my story starts here._

* * *

 **Not bad for a beginner am I right? Probably not.**

 **Til next time.**


	2. You can call me Marth

**HAHA! I bet no one was expecting another chapter so soon. First I need to clarify on a few things. First off, I am fully aware that RobinXLucina are way too overused and I am aware that some writers and viewers are getting a little sick and tired of seeing them all the time. I can't blame them really as the other future children barely get any really good fanfics. I am deeply sorry if anyone thinks this is a typical RobinXLucina love story but I still hope you stick around.**

 **My shoutouts for this chapter go to Celsius009 known for his fics The Promise of a Future and Another support, very good RobinXLucina fics with a twist. My 2nd shoutout goes to CrystalMoonlightII, known for excellent well done oneshots, pairing Robin with Severa and Cynthia, as well as pairing Corrin up with Sakura and Elise.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the 2nd chapter.**

* * *

The four shepherds as they made their way through the woods on their way to the capital. As they walked, Lissa was complaining the whole way about how much her feet hurt and asked Robin to give her a piggyback ride. The tactician, however, was tired as well and just told her to ride on Frederick's horse instead, earning another childish pout.

"I told you—it's getting dark already!" Lissa yelled.

Her complaining was somewhat justified as it was pitch black out and if they continued walking they might pass out.

"Ugh! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

Robin silently cringed as a bug flew into her mouth.

 _At least she ate something_. He noted.

He heard a growl coming from his stomach, letting him know that he was getting hungry. As part of his amnesia, he felt like he could eat anything as he had no idea what his favorite foods were. However, that didn't matter, what mattered was getting some food in his system. As he thought about food, he took notice of a bear walking through the woods just going about his day.

 _Bear meat has 53% protein_. He thought. As those thoughts entered his mind, he wondered where he could've learned that information but since he knows this kind of info, he knew what he had to do.

"I'll be right back." He told the Great Knight as he went after the bear.

He assumed Frederick would ask him what he was doing but as soon as the knight saw the bear, he turned his attention back to Chrom who was trying to calm Lissa down.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character." Chrom pointed out. "Want to help me gather firewood?"

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it..." Lissa spat, trying to get the taste of bug out of her mouth. "I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

Chrom laughed at how his sister was still trying to get the bad taste of bugs out of her mouth but decided to focus on more important things right now.

"Anyways, we should probably think about food." He said. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Frederick nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting is in order." He said before he heard something being dragged behind him. He placed his hand on his weapon, thinking it could be a threat but released as soon as he saw it was their new tactician.

"No need, I got our food right here," Robin said as he dragged the body of his prey by the legs.

Chrom and Lissa gasped as their new tactician dragged the dead body of a bear towards them. Chrom being astounded by how fast he caught and killed the bear while Lissa looked at Robin like he was a monster.

"Well, that was fast," Chrom noted. "Looks like we won't be starving tonight."

"Now…" Robin said as he released the bear. "Who wants to clear a campsite?"

* * *

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!"

Chrom had begun digging his teeth into the bear Robin had caught. Lissa was disgusted at what she was seeing that she refused to even touch the meat let alone look at it.

"What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in." Chrom said.

"Pass!" Lissa looked like she was going to throw up, but her frown was turned to Robin, that one who caught the animal."…Gods Robin, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain."

Robin was too busy eating to even bother responding to Lissa's complaint.

"*Sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days." She sighed.

"Just eat it, Lissa." Her brother said as she took notice at how she was refusing to eat. "Meat is meat."

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?!" She exclaimed. "Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!"

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady," Frederick said with an obviously fake smile. "Even those we don't enjoy." He added. Lissa could tell that even Frederick was disgusted by bear meat just as much as she was.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" She asked, pointing out how he hasn't touched any of the meat.

"Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I... I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." Frederick tried to keep a straight face but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Yeah right, Frederick!" She stuck her tongue out at the Great Knight.

After the meal, they retired for the night. After a good night's rest, they would wake up first thing in the morning and head straight for the capital. Robin had to admit his life was turning out to be quite the adventure. Meeting three new people and being appointed as their organization's chief strategist. It was quite a surprise, and he loved surprises.

Robin slept soundly as he was excited for what else the world had in store for him.

 _We…S…Swore…to be…two halves..o..of a greater whole._

As he slept, his thoughts were being intruded by a voice. It sounded familiar, almost as if he had heard that saying before.

 _I'm sorry…I couldn't…protect you._

The voices dug its way into Robin's skull almost like a dagger and he couldn't for the life of him open his eyes.

 _ **I always win….Robin**_

Robin shouted as he awoke. Was he having a nightmare of some sort or was it something else? He looked around and noticed how Chrom and Lissa were nowhere in sight. Frederick, who was already awake, looked around for them, wondering where they could've gone off to.

"Sir Frederick?" Robin called out. "Where's Chrom and Lissa?"

"I don't know," Frederick said calmly, even though he looked scared, worried for Chrom and Lissa's safety. "Something seems… off."

All of a sudden an explosion off in the distance caught them both off guard. Believing Chrom and Lissa were likely over there, Robin grabbed his sword and ran over to Frederick.

"Come on!" Frederick commanded as he helped Robin up on his horse, racing toward the direction of that explosion. If Chrom and Lissa were there, they were indeed in trouble.

As they arrived they saw Chrom who had just killed what some would call a walking corpse. That or they had really bad skin complexion.

They took notice of what appeared to be some giant blue looking portal up in the sky. Robin's jaw dropped at the sight of it but turned his attention back to the battlefield.

They then notice Lissa, who was on the ground shaking with fear, being protected by someone in a mask. They wore blue colored armor which complimented their blue hair and their mask was shaped like a butterfly. Just who was this person and why were they here?

Frederick pointed his lance at the masked individual, believing them to be a threat.

"Stay away from the princess!" He commanded.

"Peace Frederick." Chrom put his hand up telling Frederick to stand down. "He is not an enemy."

More of those undead things started showing up. The masked man rushed off to fight them without assistance.

As for Robin and Frederick who just arrived, they were very surprised with what they were seeing. Creatures with dark dead skin and glowing red eyes. Their eyes were filled with nothing, no emotion, no feeling, nothing. All that existed was the intent to kill.

"What are those things, are they common in these parts?" Robin asked.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that," Chrom answered.

"No one is injured, then?" Frederick sighed in relief, thankful that Chrom and Lissa were unharmed. "Thank the gods."

"Thank the masked man who saved me!" Lissa pointed out as Frederick helped her off her feet.

"Oh yeah." Robin took notice of the masked man who went off to fight the monsters. "Who is that guy anyway?"

"We can worry about him later AFTER we put these...things...to the blade," Frederick said as he readied for battle.

After hearing that, Robin and Chrom into their respective battle stance.

"Same as before, Chrom you're with me. Lissa, stay behind Frederick." He commanded.

Robin signaled back to their recent strategy where Frederick would guard Lissa why she would heal any injuries and Chrom and Robin would pair up. However, while these creatures looked like they lack any sort of intelligence, Robin made sure not to underestimate them. While they might be as stupid as the bandits they fought the other day, they were likely stronger.

As they fought, the tactician then took notice as a red-haired woman with red armor, appeared on horseback. Was she reinforcements?

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!" She yelled.

Judging from addressing Chrom as 'Captain" it can be surmised that she is another Shepherd. Before her horse took another step, a light blue haired man who looked like an archer popped out right behind her.

"Hold, milady!" He commanded which took her off guard.

"The hell are you?" She demanded, reaching for her weapon to defend herself if this man was a threat.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course, you are—it's only natural." He swooned. "I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer."

"Sorry, Ruffles—no time for…"

Before she could finish one of the undead caught her off guard and both she and the archer couldn't react in time to defend themselves.

However, before it could land a decisive blow it was stabbed from behind with the full might of Robin's bronze sword with Chrom right behind him.

"Hello." The tactician greeted.

"Nice kill!" she added. "But uh... who're you?"

"My name is Robin," He introduced himself. "Since I heard you call Chrom 'captain', would you also be a Shepherd?"

"Har Har! So we got ourselves a new guy huh, hot damn!" The woman exclaimed. "The name's Sully." She reached out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sully." Robin then turned his direction to the light blue haired man. "And you are?"

The man put a grin on his face, obviously delighted by the question. "An excellent question good sir. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across histor…"

"Your name, please." Robin was getting impatient, there were dead things walking around and he clearly had no time for nonsense.

"Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion." He said, groaning that this man ruined his introduction.

"I see you've got a bow," The tactician pointed out. "Are you an experienced archer."

"I am indeed, an archer!" He said. "...The archest of archers, in fact."

"Good." Robin cut him off to save himself from listening to any more of his dribble. "You and Sully pair up and keep them these things off of me if you can. "Sully, I'm guessing from the lance and horse that your a Cavalier. Keep on the offense and guard Virion while he keeps these things off of me."

"Who died and made you captain?" She asked, wondering why this man thought he was in a position to give orders.

"Sully, Robin is our new tactician." Chrom informed him. "So as of yesterday, you will be following his orders."

The tactician noticed Sully's look as Chrom informed her of his new position. To be fair, he could understand why she was confused. After all, he was new and Sully had likely been with the Shepherds far longer than him. But, as of yesterday, Robin has a higher position than her and from now on, she will be following his orders. She didn't know what to think.

"That a problem?" Robin asked not wanting to waste any more time.

"Har Har! So the new guy has an attitude, I like you already." Sully smiled, having remembered that Robin saved her from getting killed by that monster earlier and was eager to see what other skills he had up his sleeve.

And with that Sully and Virion held their ground. Frederick was doing just fine as he and Lissa held up in an abandoned fort nearby, picking off the monsters as they tried to attack the duo.

Apparently, Virion wasn't all talk, his archery skills were unparalleled. Not a single monster was able to touch Chrom or Robin, as Virion picked them off one by one with Sully doing her best to guard the archer.

As they fought through more of the undead, Chrom and Robin came face to face with who they assumed was the leader judging from its armor. The leader rushed at the two and came crashing down with its axe but they easily dodged it. It was strong, but it was slow.

Chrom slashed at its chest which pushed it to the ground. As it got back up, it leaped into the air slammed its axe into Chrom's sword. While he was trying to hold the undead leader back with all of his strength, Robin landed the killing blow by cutting its head clean off from behind.

"Thanks for the save." Chrom thanked his new tactician.

"No problem." He replied.

After the rest of the monsters were killed, Chrom and Robin regrouped with Frederick and Lissa who stood by by that masked man from earlier.

"Sully decided to head back to Ylisstol. That archer who followed her said he wanted to join." Frederick explained. "It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the remaining stragglers.."

They four turned their attention to this unknown masked man who stood in silence.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you." Lissa bowed in gratitude. "You were very brave."

"You saved my sister's life, thank you." Chrom gave his thanks. "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

The man said nothing as he began to look at the others, almost as if he was evaluating them. It wasn't until he looked back at Chrom that he decided to speak.

"You may call me Marth." He introduced himself.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" Chrom questioned. "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me." He replied bluntly. "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."

They didn't know how to respond to such a cryptic warning as they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Huh? What's teetering where now?" Lissa asked but the man refused to answer her question as he began to walk away. "Hey, wait!"

She yelled but he continued to walk and soon, he was out of sight.

"What do you think he meant by 'horrible calamity'?" The tactician asked the others.

"Who knows." Lissa shrugged.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again" Frederick stated.

The four then made their way back to camp, determined to get at least some sleep. As for Robin, the masked man's warning got his attention as he wondered what he meant by horrible calamity.

 _I wonder if it has something to do with those monsters_. He thought, referring to those walking dead creatures that they fought.

Hopefully, he'll get answers soon.

* * *

While yesterday's events were still fresh on their minds, the group kept on walking until they arrived in Ylisstol. Robin was awe-inspired by the beauty of the capital. So many people and so many shops. It was incredible.

"So this is Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse." Robin looked around as he continued walking with others. "What a lively populace."

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods." Frederick sighed in relief.

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa said happily.

"So this Exalt of yours, she is the ruler?" The tactician asked.

"Yes, her name is Lady Emmeryn," Frederick answered the question. "The Exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the Fell Dragon tried to destroy the world. But the First Exalt joined forces with the Divine Dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa yelled proudly.

"Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your…" Robin trying to comprehend this new revelation. "She's your sister? But wouldn't that make you and Chrom?"

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes," Frederick answered. "You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"Wait, hold on." He said, trying to understand the situation and just who he had really been traveling with. "You guys are royalty?! I thought you said you were 'Shepherds'!"

Chrom started to laugh on the inside from how shocked Robin was.

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking." He said. "We just have a LOT of sheep."

"Oh, gods." The tactician exclaimed, realizing he has been addressing Chrom and Lissa unprofessionally. "C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom!" Robin bent the knee attempting to show some respect. "Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!"

Chrom and Lissa began to laugh from Robin's display except for Frederick who didn't seem to understand what was so funny.

"Robin, please stand. You're embarrassing yourself… and me." Chrom held out his hand and pulled Robin up. "Just Chrom is fine. Titles make me uncomfortable."

"The prince and princess..." Robin thought it over. "Well, I guess that explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing."

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm." Frederick sighed which earned laughs from Chrom and Lissa.

"Well, Robin since your the Shepherds new tactician I would like to introduce you the Exalt," Chrom said. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Sure." He responded as the four made their way to the castle.

 _A tactician for royalty huh?_ Robin noted as he followed the others. _I wonder what I've gotten myself into._

* * *

 **Yep, nothing too fancy here, but hey at least we got to meet Sully and Virion. For those who are wondering about Robin's fighting style, his style is not from the actual game. Yeah, didn't expect that did ya? Robin's fighting style is how he fights in Super Smash Bros. I plan to develop a backstory on why he fights like that in future chapters but for now, it will be a mystery, just like him.**

 **Til next time.**

 **I apologize for not bringing it up earlier, here are the pairings for this fic.**

 **RobinXLucina**

 **ChromXSumia**

 **LissaXLon'qu**

 **RickenXCordelia**

 **SullyXKellam**

 **VirionXMiriel**

 **GaiusXMaribelle**

 **DonnelXNowi**

 **VaikeXPanne**

 **StahlXTharja**

 **GregorXCherche**

 **HenryXOlivia**

 **The future Children will not have any pairings whatsoever because I have stated** **before, while Lucina is Robin's main love interest, he will have some form of romantic encounter with the other female future children.**

 **Frederick, Libra, Anna, Say'ri, Tiki, Basilio, and Flavia: Forever Alone :(**


	3. Shepherds

**These chapters are coming out real fast aren't they? The truth is I've already written them. The only thing is I have to go back and check for grammar mistakes if any or rewrite a line if I believe it doesn't make any sense. It took me several months to write these chapters, mainly because I'm finishing up college and mainly because of writers block.**

 **My first shoutout for this chapter is JL Davenport, I'm not really a fan of M rated fanfics but Davenport does his fics justice by making sure the story is well written. Check out his fic _A Change in Tactics_ , it is really awesome. My 2nd shoutout goes to LiamReyas for his fic _Love, Life, and Peril_ which is a fic that revolves around the Adventure and Romance of Mark, Lyndis, and Florina from Fire Emblem Blazing Sword, or rather known as just Fire Emblem. I too plan, on making my own fanfic with Mark but when I do, it's going to be very OOC which is pretty much what you can do with Mark's character.**

 **Without furthur ado, here is the 3rd chapter**

* * *

If all of Ylisstol looked beautiful it was nothing compared to the inside of the palace. Knights were everywhere, likely on guard to protect the exalt from any sign of danger. Exalt Emmeryn herself had a incredible smile as she greeted Chrom and the others. It wasn't the kind of smile that most would flash just to be nice, this smile was like one who strives to bring peace and happiness to not just her country but the whole world. Chrom told him that like him, she dislikes formalities as well. In fact, according to Chrom, Emmeryn spent most of her time greeting the citizens and walking among commoners. Robin couldn't help but respect someone like that.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home." Their sister greeted.

Lissa and Chrom ran up to hug their sister while Frederick bent the knee. Next to Emmeryn there was a woman with lightblue hair and gold armor. Robin speculated that judging from the armor she was likely a Knight like Frederick. The woman gazed at him, probably because she didn't know who he was. He didn't want to have to deal with another Frederick but considering how rough Ylisse is with Plegian bandits hounding at them he understood why she was suspicious. He simply looked away, continuing to admire the palace.

"Good news Emm, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom explained

The Exalt smiled with delight at the news.

"Wonderful. And our people?" She asked.

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." Her brother replied

The lightblue haired woman stepped forward and bowed at Chrom.

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." She apologized.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the Exalt."

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa yelled as she went over to Robin who was still admiring the palace and dragged him over to her sister.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" The Exalt pointed out

Chrom went over to Robin, placing his hand on his shoulder, introducing him to his sister.

"This is Robin. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him the Shepherds chief tactician." Chrom introduced him to the Exalt.

"You should have seen him." Lissa chipped in. "He was incredible. I have never seen someone so strong with magic and swordplay before."

Robin rubbed the back of his head at Lissa's statements. He enjoyed a compliment as much as the next guy but any more and he's likely gonna end up being challenged.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin." The Exalt walked over to him and held out her hand. He was not expecting such a formality from the ruler of Ylisse but gladly accepted the handshake.

"Not at all, milady. I simply did what anyone would do." Robin smiled

"And modest too." She giggled causing him to blush and look away.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak!" The Greak Knight exclaimed causing him to gain everyone's attention.

 _And here he comes._ Robin face palmed as he knew that sir paranoia was likely going to make a scene.

"Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim."

 _And just when I was beginning to like you you had to go and open your mouth._ The tactician rolled his eyes at the man

"We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy."

"Frederick!" both Chrom and Lissa yelled out. Robin had done a lot for them and Frederick was still suspicious of him. Chrom himself was getting sick of it and Lissa just wanted to hit him with her staff.

"Yet you allowed him into the castle." The exalt looked at the tactician. "What do you say about this accusation Robin?"

The tactician simply crossed his arms and looked straight at the Exalt. He wanted the Great Knight's accusations to stop but he also wants to prove his sincerity.

"Milady, I have no proof that I have lost my memories. But, I assure you, I am telling you the truth and I have no wish to harm anyone. I despise crime and everything it stands for and if there is one thing I abhor, it's hurting the innocent." Robin explained and she nodded. "While I understand Sir Frederick's suspicions, he has not presented one piece of evidence that I am, what he claims me to be, a spy." He said in which for once, Frederick was silent and had no idea what to say in his defense. Mainly because the tactician's words were true. "Now, in these circumstances, unless anyone has obtained such proof that I am a legitimate threat, then I find it highly prejudicial, not to mention offensive, for one to make such baseless conjectures in my name." The tactician said earning a smirk from Chrom and Lissa. If Frederick had an argument, the tactician just removed it with his words. The royals, not to mention Phila, were seriously impressed that he was able to silence the Great Knight. "Of course, if need be, I'd be willing to cooperate if a trial is needed to prove my innocence."

"There will be no such thing." Chrom said sternly. "I won't allow it, especially when you haven't even done anything wrong."

Emmeryn couldn't help but giggle at Robin's being able to outsmart Frederick. "Chrom. Does this man have your trust?"

"Absolutely." The Prince said almost immediately "He risked his life for our people."

"And he saved my life. If it weren't for him, I'd be headless." Lissa stated. that statement made Emmeryn smile with delight once more. not only that but that Phlia woman also started to smile, clearly impressed.

"Well then, Robin." She placed her hand on Robin's shoulder once again awe inspired by her smile. "It seems you've earned Chrom and Lissa's faith, and as such, you have mine as well."

"Milady." He nodded.

Emmeryn then walked over to Frederick in order to reassure him. Chrom was hoping this will beat some sense into him and stop being so paranoid about the tactician.

"Thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time." She said.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick bowed before turning his attention to Phila. "Phila. I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered?"

"Yes, milord." She bowed. "They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

Emmeryn looked worried. The Plegians were already a threat but the appearance of these undead monsters could be problematic.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course." Chrom said following his sister and Frederick before turning back to Robin. "I'll catch up with you later Robin." Chrom waved goodbye before attending an important meeting with his sister.

"I think that's our cue, Robin!" Lissa suddenly latched onto the tactician's arm and began walking around the castle. "C'mon let me show you around."

* * *

As the new tactician of the shepherds Robin was in a higher position than the others in the Shepherds. Actually, to be technical, he was a superior.

Robin felt not only burdened by the responsibility of holding their lives in his hands but worried that some of the shepherds might be a little skeptical about following his orders, after all he was new and he has amnesia.

Lissa led Robin to the Shepherds garrison. There he saw a blonde man with barely any armor on him, a girl with pink armor and a feather ornament in her hair, as well as Sully doing her best to ignore Virion who was no doubt attempting to win her heart with poetry of a sort.

"Here we are! The Shepherds ' garrison. Go on, Make yourself at home."

Robin was not impressed by what he saw. It was completely disorganized, with papers and dust everywhere. He closed his eyes and small frown appeared on his face, if the mess wasn't bothering him, it was the smell as well.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right?"

Robin heard a loud yell pop out of nowhere as he turned his head from the book he was about to read. A girl who looked like an aristocrat walked in and ran up to Lissa with concern.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!"

"Oh hey yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!"

The tactician already imagine her type. A snobbish brat who looks down on anyone beneath her station. He could already tell that this 'Maribelle' was gonna be difficult to work with.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue." The princess laughed.

"Hey, squirt!" The man with little armor yelled out to Lissa. "Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Lissa remarked.

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" He bumped his chest. "...Wait, was that an insult?"

 _He refers to himself in the third person? Are all shepherds this weird?_ Robin wondered.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captian?"

Robin took notice of the girl in pink armor, she looked nervous. Maribelle turned her attention to her, likely to look down at her.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

 _What a brat._ Robin already knew he wasn't going to like this one. Lissa decided to jump in to keep Sumia from feeling down.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa commented

"Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!" She looked away in embarrassment.

"So, who's the stranger?" Vaike decided to take the initiative and point out to Robin who still hasn't introduced himself yet. All eyes were on him.

"No one's stranger that you Vaike." Lissa's comment made everyone giggle little but earned a frown from Vaike clearly offended but shrugged it off. "But allow me to introduce Robin! He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made him our new tactician."

"Tactician? Whats that suppose to be?"

Everyone looked at Vaike trying to comprehend what he just said. Robin was wondering if this guy was serious, he was an amnesiac and even he knew what tactician meant. Robin decided to take matters into his own hands.

"I'm a strategist. It means from here on out you will receive your orders and commands, from me on the battlefield."

Lissa was shocked by how blunt Robin was but looked into his eyes and noticed that he was trying to put on a good first impression. Everyone else didn't know what to expect as they heard the new guy was now their superior. Lissa decided to do explain the situation so everyone could feel more comfortable.

"You should see the tricks he has up his sleeve. He stopped a bandit from cutting my head off. His magic and swordsmanship are amazing."

Maribelle looked impressed and happy. He assumes that she and Lissa are best friends and hearing about how he saved Lissa must have meant that he had earned her respect. Even so, Robin reminded himself to be wary of her.

"You should've seen this guy in action." Sully added while slapping him on the back. "Not bad for new blood."

Vaike was frowning clearly jealous at how much attention Robin was getting.

"So Mr Tactician here thinks he's all tough huh. Can he do this?" Vaike then slammed his hand into his chest.

*buuuuuurp*

Robin scratched his head wondering just what he did.

"I'm sorry, was that some sort of tactical distraction?"

Vaike started to laugh thinking he had gotten the best of the tactician. Maribelle had the wrath of the gods on her face and pulled out what looked like a parasol and pointed at Robin trying to make a point.

"Don't listen to him Robin!" She then pointed her parasol at Vaike. "Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? The last thing we need is for you to go and corrupt our new tactician. Hmph."

She then stormed out with a disgusted look on her face. From his observations, it seemed like Vaike was just trying to make a joke, which did not bode well for the noble. Even though Robin was equally as disgusted as her, he would never call someone out like that.

"What's her problem?" He scoffed.

"Don't take it to heart, sir." Sumia added. "Maribelle just warms to people slowly."

"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee!" Lissa added before turning her attention to Robin. "So Mister Tactician, is there anything you need?"

Robin knew that as a tactician, he would need to learn all he can in order to be of use to the Shepherds.

"Any books you have on battle tactics and strategies would be helpful. Also I'll need maps so I can plan them out." He requested. "A new tome would also be nice, I feel naked without one."

Lissa laughed at the comment. She ran over to a dusty old chest and pulled a thunder tome and an unknown blue tome.

"Here ya go." Lissa handed the tactician the two tomes. "This is your average thunder tome but this here is a Book of Naga, it isn't like your standard tome that holds only one element. It holds multiple elements as well as ancient holy magic. Really strong stuff."

Robin was flabbergasted by what Lissa had just said. A tome that holds multiple elements as well as ancient magic. That sounds too powerful to be true! How come most mages don't have this?

"Its very rare, some of our mages haven't been able to get it to work, not even Miriel can, and she's a brainiac." She commented. "We just kept it as a dust collector but if you can get it to work, it's yours."

Robin wondered who Miriel was, no doubt another weird shepherd that he will meet at some point.

"Thank you Lissa, I will also need any books you have on Ylissean history and religion would be nice. I would like to know more about Ylisse and Plegia's respective deities."

Everyone looked at Robin with strange looks wondering why Robin had no knowledge about Ylisse and Plegia's gods. He was not surprised by it so he shrugged it off and looked serious.

"Lissa, is this guy for real?" Vaike stated bluntly.

"Oh yeah I forgot, Robin has amnesia."

Everyone looked shocked and a little worried at the moment as they wonder if having an amnesiac for a tactician would be a good idea.

"My condition will not affect my performance." He said. "As your new tactician your lives depend on my decisions. So I hope you guys will be comfortable following my orders and I give you my word that I will not let you down. Whatever battles we go through from here on out, you will all me safe with me."

Everyone then began to smile after hearing Robins words. They can see he is taking his position seriously, not to mention his words were very inspiring.

"The Captain didn't make you our tactician for us to second guess you, Sir." Robin heard Sumia call him sir twice now. He now understands why Chrom hates formalities. "If he says follow your orders, we follow your orders."

"The Vaike's got your back Rob." The man said as he wrapped his arm around the tactician's head. "But we need to fight to see which is the better man, Ol Teach don't let anyone tell him what to do."

"Personal space please." Robin fronwed in annoyance from having his space being invaded and for hearing him call him Rob.

"Glad to see you're all getting along."

Chrom walked in which the others took notice.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-"

Sumia walks up to The prince, but trips on some papers. Robin cringed as she landed stright on her face and hoped that she hadn't broke her nose or anything. He took notice of how Chrom was worried and helped her up on her feet.

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?" He asked, worried for her.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." Sumia was choking on her own words as she tried to explain herself for tripping.

Seeing that she was okay, Chrom turned his attention to the others. "All right, listen, everyone. In the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" Robin asked, as he has never heard of this place before.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Sumia pointed out.

"Warriors are what they are." Chrom corrected her. "And we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"

"I volunteer!" Lissa yelled out.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission! Plus, I wanna show smarty pants here whats what!"

Robin noticed Vaike was starring right at him but he simply looked away. This was a serious mission and he had no time for games.

"l'll go as well. …Um hello?"

The tactician nearly jumped out of his cloak as he heard a voice that he didn't recognize. He looked around but didn't see anything so he just shrugged it off.

"I... I, um…"

Chrom noticed Sumia was a little nervous and asked her what was up. "Yes, Sumia?"

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." He explained.

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain." Sumia said shyly.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine." Chrom smiled.

"Oh, yes! I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do that!" Sumia blushed.

Robin noticed how Sumia kept blushing whenever Chrom spoke to her and began connecting the dots.

 _Ah, I see what's going on_. Robin thought to himself.

"Something on your mind Robin?" Chrom took notice of Robin thinking almost like he was planning something.

"Its nothing." Robin said as the prince broke his thoughts.

"Very well." Chrom turned his attention back to the others. "Everyone get some sleep and be ready to head out tomorrow." He then turned his attention back to the tactician. "Robin you're with me, I got something for you."

Robin left the garrison with Chrom. As they begin to walk, they found themselves in the training grounds. The Prince pulled out a new sword and handed it to the tactician.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Unsheathe it." Chrom said with a smirk.

Robin pulled out the sword and it was beautiful. It was a silver blade and it felt good to hold in his hand. It was sharper and lighter yet deadly. Silver swords are considered to be the most potent basic sword there is in Ylisse so this blade was very deadly. Robin gave it a few swings to test it out.

"I can't have my tactician walking around with just a simple bronze sword. He needs the best." The Prince pointed out.

"Thank you Chrom, I don't know what to say."

"I do." Chrom said as he pulled out his sword. "I saw you how you fought those bandits and I want to see for myself who's the better swordsman." He went into his stance. "You or me."

"A challenge huh?" Robin got into his stance as well. "I accept, but before we get started I would like to know more about your sword. It doesn't look like your average blade."

"This is Falchion, a legendary blade passed down from my family, forged from the tooth of Naga herself. It was used to defeat the Fell Dragon Grima many years ago." He raised it in the air, showing how proud he is to wield this blade.

Robin was wondering who those name were but connected the dots when he said that the Fell Dragon's name was Grima, meaning Naga must be the Divine Dragon, the prime deity of Ylisse.

"You have me at a disadvantage milord." Robin called Chrom by his title hoping to get under his skin. "A divine blade against a mere silver sword. How unfair."

"You're a tactician, surprise me."

Chrom and Robin looked at each other and noticed that the others are there as well, wondering just who would win.

"And..." The two readied themselves to fight. "Start!"

* * *

 **Now before anyone says anything let me reassure you. Yes, Robin obtains a Book of Naga this early in the story. Is he going to be able to use it's ultimate powers this early too? Well to answer that, the best way to say it would be HELL NO! Robin is just starting out so of course he's not going to be able to use the Tome's incredible power. He needs to get stronger in order to be able to use the many spells this tome carries. Think of it like leveling up your weapon level. Now I might have him cast a very powerful spell this early but if he does, there will be consequences for doing so without training.**

 **Now you're probably wondering, The Book of Naga, a Tome that can hold all magical elements of Fire, Wind, and Thunder. Isn't that a little too original and wouldn't that make Robin too overpowered. The answer is yes and no. Things will be more explained in future chapters but all I will say is yes I chose to go a little original because I want him to be able to fight the way he does in Smash. And I don't know about you guys but whipping out different Tome's one at a time sounds like a pain.**

 **Til next time.**


	4. The Risen

**Chapter 4 coming to you on the same day the first 3 chapters come out. Crazy right?**

 **My first shoutout for this chapter goes to Wolstenholme, known for his Legend of Zelda fics such as Skyward Prelude but better known for Supporting the Tactician, amazing and badass supports between the Tactician Mark and the members of Eliwood's company. My 2nd shoutout goes to KingN7 for his Mass Effect fanfics such as _Just Follow Your Heart_ , as well as RobinXLucina oneshots _Alone_ and _Choices._**

 **Without further ado, here's the 4th chapter.  
**

* * *

The Shepherds began marching to Regna Ferox with Chrom and Robin at the helm. Before they had left Lissa gave Robin a check up to see if Robin was fit for such a mission but also to see if Robin was healthy. According to the princess Robin was perfectly fit and had the physicality of a nineteen year old, the same as Chrom. He noticed that Chrom wouldn't stop pouting like a child since they started walking. He expected this type of behavior from Lissa but not from Chrom.

"Chrom are you okay?"

...

"Chrom?"

...

Robin was wondering why he was giving him the cold shoulder. Did he do something to offend him or was it something else? Robin began to think as to what he did that would earn him the silent treatment. However Robin then remembered their sparring match and began to connect the dots.

"Are you still mad that I won?"

"…..I don't understand how you saw that move coming."

"It was a very neat trick. Any normal soldier would have been caught but I saw it coming from a mile away."

"How?" Chrom asked.

"Its because i've seen you fight." Robin said proudly.

"So what, you see me fight once and you already know my moves?"

"Its hard to explain but after seeing you fight I was able to understand the way you move. Its not just that but from the way you stood I was able to anticipate your next attack. Its… strange."

Chrom who was still pouting was actually starting to become impressed. Robin was not only a skilled strategist, swordsman, and sorcerer but he could also see through his moves just by watching him fight. It was incredible.

"But in truth, if we were fighting for real, I have no doubt you would've won." Chrom was surprised by Robins sudden statement.

"Hows that?"

"A sparring match has rules that restricts one from using their true strength. If you and I were fighting for real, we wouldn't be limited by such restrictions. Not to mention you're physically stronger than me."

"Your very modest Robin." Chrom places his hand on Robins shoulder. "But I count myself lucky you're on our side."

"I am glad as well, this is truly an honor sire." Robin called him by his title when earned a frown from Chrom.

"What did i say about titles?"

"I forgot. Accept my apologies milord."

"Alright shut it."

Chrom smiled at the joke. Robin was still trying to develop a sense of humor and it seems to be working, at least it is with Chrom. Robin took the time to talk to some of the other shepherds who was marching along with them.

Robin took notice of Sumia who was reading a book while marching. Robin half expected her to trip because her face was buried deep in the book. Out of everyone she was so nice to him when they first met that he wanted to get to know her better. He walked over to her but she didn't notice him because she was reading.

"Excuse me, Sumia?"

"Huh…AHHHH!"

As expected she tripped. Luckily Robin caught her just in time before she fell face down on the ground.

"You should really watch where you step, you could hurt yourself if you keep tripping."

"Yes, um, yes sir."

Robin noticed she called him sir again.

"Listen Sumia you and I are both shepherds. You will have to follow my orders but Chrom is the leader here, not me. So there's no need for formalities. I'd like you to treat me as your equal."

"But you're the tactician. Your position is higher than mine."

"Even so I'm not one for titles, so please just call me Robin."

"Okay sir, um I mean Robin."

"Very well. I want to get to know the people I work with, tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm sure you've noticed I'm sort of a klutz. I trip over everything."

 _Yeah, no kidding_. Robin thought to himself.

"Any skills, talents, special abilities that I should know?"

"Well not really, but I'm good with a lance."

"Hmmm, a lot of classes use a lance."

Robin thought to all the possible classes for Sumia but judging from the feather ornament on her head she is likely training to be a pegasus knight. Robin took notice of her lance and it looked different from most lances.

"I have to say Sumia, that is an interesting lance you're carrying."

"Oh this." Sumia pointed to the lance he was talking about. "This is Luna, a family heirloom that's been passed down in my family."

"Interesting." Robin decided to change the topic and get to know her personally. "So what were you reading?" Robin asked eying the book.

"Oh this, this is Ribald Tales of the Faith War."

"I've never heard of it. Is it a novel?"

"Yes. It's roughly based on historical events, but all the characters are made up. And there's lots of.." Sumia cleared her throat. "ribald parts. But I suppose that's obvious."

"You don't say?"

"Do you like novels, Robin?"

"I wouldn't know, amnesia and all. But I'm open to new things."

"Would you like to borrow it when I'm finished?"

"I would like that." Robin realized he spent a lot of time talking to Sumia and should probably get to know the others as well. "Well thank you for talking with me Sumia, I hope to work well with you."

"Thank you Robin, as do I." Sumia said with a genuine smile.

Robin smiled before deciding to converse with the others.

"Excuse me Vaike?" Robin called out.

"Whats up Rob?" Vaike responded.

"I just wanted to get to know the people I work with. Tell me about yourself."

"Hold onto your robe smarty pants, cause I got lots to say." Vaike said before putting his arm around Robin. He clearly didn't know anything about personal space. "I've lived in Ylisse my whole life. Raised in a small village, even ran my own gang."

"You were a criminal?" Robin frowned.

"I wouldn't say that. I was just a kid so "troublemaker" would be the right word to use. Then, Emmeryn came to my village and after hearing what she had to say, I cut all ties with my gang and joined the shepherds, promising to be the greatest warrior in all of Ylisse."

"Interesting." Robin stated. Maybe Robin was wrong about Vaike. Maybe he isn't just some smartass loser. "You tell a fine tale Vaike. I think you'll get stronger in the days to come with an attitude like that."

"Thanks Rob."

Well I have to speak to the others. Pleasure speaking to you Vaike."

"Sure. Oh and Rob?" Vaike called out halting Robins movements. "Being new to the shepherds can be rough so if you ever need help, Teach's got your back!"

"Thanks." Robin nodded.

Two down, three more to go more to go. Robin decided to talk to Sully.

"Excuse me, Sully?"

"New guy! Whats up?" She asked.

"Just trying to get to know the people I'm working with. Could you tell me about yourself?"

"Sure. I grew up here in Ylisse and ever since I was little I wanted to be a knight."

"Really? I thought you were already a knight. I mean, you certainly dress the part."

"Not quite. I was born into a long line of knights. My house and all that crap. This title will be mine by inheritance when the time comes."

"Well you most definitely have what it takes. You killed those undead without breaking a sweat." Robin complimented.

"Thanks. I have to say you're not so bad with a blade yourself new guy. Not to mention you kicked Chrom's ass."

"It was just a sparring match."

"Yeah but he's never lost once. In fact, I've never lost so that means…" Sully grinned.

 _I don't like where this is going._ Robin grimaced.

"You and me have to fight Robin. The moment we get back to Ylisse!"

"As you wish." Robin rolled his eyes.

"But I warn you, don't underestimate me just because I'm a woman."

"Why would I do that?"

"A lot of men always go easy on me just because I'm a girl. Seriously, it's irritating." Sully complained.

"I don't see what gender has to do with skill."

"You don't?"

"Of course not. It doesn't matter if you're man or woman. One is either strong or weak. That's all it takes to judge a person in battle. And if one is weak, then they should train so they can become strong."

"Hmm." Sully smiled at his comment. "You're not a bad guy Robin. I think we're gonna get along just fine."

"Thank you Sully. Nice talking with you." Robin said before moving on to talk to the others.

After his talk with Sully he decided to see what Virion's story is.

"Excuse me Virion?"

"Ah Robin my friend. How do you do?"

"I do fine thank you. I was wondering if you could tell me about yourself."

"An excellent question my friend. One which I shall provide an answer with. I am Virion of House Virion. I am the Archest of Archers. The Manliest of Man and the Loveliest of Lovers."

"Um okay." Robin said as he just got over this ridiculous introduction. "You don't sound Ylissean. Are you from somewhere else?"

"Oh yes dear boy. For I hail from the country of Rossane, which resides in the continent of Valm. A beautiful land which lies across the sea."

"Interesting. Do you have any other skills besides archery?"

"Why yes I am quite the chess player if I may be so bold. Perhaps you fancy yourself a game against one such as I." He grinned.

Robin thought to himself. Chess was a game that was all about strategy and any chance to improve his skills is a chance he was willing to take. "I accept your challenge when the time comes."

"Very good my boy. I shall await with eagerness. And with that, I bid you adieu!" He said before taking his leave in a dramatic fashion.

At least his archery skill is as good as his ego. Robin laughed before walking off to talk the elephant in the group. Frederick. The man has made his distrust of the tactician clear. Robin wanted to make sure that things are cool between them so that they can work better together.

"Excuse me Frederick?"

"Yes?"

"Things were a little heated between us and I just want to make sure there are no conflicts between you and I."

"As I have stated before I have no personal dislike of you Robin. I don't know whether or not your amnesia claim is true but judging from your actions I can safely say that you're no enemy of Ylisse."

"So we're good?"

"Milord has ordered that I leave you alone in the matters regarding the possibility that you're a spy. And I trust Milords judgements. I hope to see if you live up to his and my expectations as our strategist."

"I won't fail. That I can promise you." Robin said. "So I was wondering, whats your role Frederick and how can I assess your skills."

"I am skilled with a blade, an axe, and a lance. I am Milords lieutenant and former second in command of the Shepherds."

"Former?"

"As you are the strategist of the army, you have now taken that title."

"Oh. Look Frederick I didn't mean to…" Frederick held up his hand to stop him from continuing.

"I have seen your skill. You are worthy of the title." Frederick said but deep down, he was a little frustrated.

"I see. Look Frederick, I'm not asking you to trust me right now. I'm new after all. But if you won't believe my words then watch me and judge my actions instead."

"Hmm." Frederick looked at him and saw that he was being sincere. "Very well Robin. I am not above giving others a chance to prove themselves."

"That's all I ask." Robin said before taking his leave.

While his first impressions of the shepherds were not the best, he couldn't help but feel like he didn't give them a chance at first. Yeah they are weird, but they treat him like he's been one of them for years. Chrom looked back at him and smiled at how he was getting along with the others.

* * *

"Wait for me!"

Robin looked behind him to see a man in green armor with messy hair run up to him with a horse following him. The man was out of breath. Robin assumed that he was a shepherd but unlike the others he looked perfectly normal not like the others who have wacky quirks.

"Stahl?"

The man known as Stahl stood up straight as soon as Chrom called his name.

"Chrom! Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?"

Chrom scratched his head as he wondered why Stahl wasn't informed. He specifically told Lissa to inform the shepherds of the expeditions. He turned to Lissa and gave her a nasty glare.

"Lissa, didn't I tell you to inform the shepherds of our mission?"

"Don't look at me." She put her hands up in defense. "I told Vaike to tell him." She turned her attention to Vaike. "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets!" Vaike points our before pausing to scratch his head. "I just don't always remember, is all."

Robin decided to take the initiative, ignoring Vaike's stupidity to introduce himself to Stahl.

"Your name is Stahl right? My name is Robin, the shepherds new tactician. I hope we can get along."

Robin put up a smile, trying to make a good first impression by holding out his hand for a handshake. Stahl looked at Robin with the largest grin on his face and shook his hand violently.

"So your Robin? I'm so glad to finally meet you. Everyone at the capital is already talking about you."

"Huh?" Robin was shocked at this sudden revelation. Robin only spent a few hours in Ylisstol and already people are talking about him. "Really?"

"Yeah, everyone is talking about how you saved Southtown from Plegian brigands. They're calling you the Hero of Southtown."

"Really?" Robin didn't know how to handle this news. "But I was fighting alongside Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. Why did I get all the credit?"

"Who knows." Stahl shrugged. "Also is it true that you beat Chrom at swordplay?"

Robin looked at Stahl who didn't know that Chrom was not happy about the outcome of the sparring match. Robin turned to look at Chrom who looked like he was about to stab himself out of embarrassment.

"We were sparring, it was match restricted by rules. If it was a real fight, Chrom would have won no doubt."

"Wow, your very modest. Anyways its nice to meet…."

Robin who was listening to Stahl saw danger out of the corner of his eye. Instinct caused him to push Stahl out of the way and was fast enough to dodge of an incoming fire attack. Robin then pulled out his new tome, the Book of Naga. He remembered how Lissa told him that this tome carried multiple elements and that most of Ylisse's mages couldn't use it. Robin closed his eyes hoping that he will be able to get a spell out of this new tome. _Please work! Please work!_

"FIRE!"

Robin fired out a Fire spell from his new tome which obliterated the enemy. Robin was glad that the Book of Naga works and was ready to use even more spells that this tome carried. Once Robin got his bearings he recognized the attacker. It was the same as those monsters that attacked them in the forest the other day.

"Sorry for the push." Robin helped Stahl on his feet.

"Are you kidding you saved my life. Thank you." Stahl said.

Robin then turned his attention to the rest of the monsters.

"Gods have the Risen spread this far?!"

Robin took notice at Chroms nickname for the monsters

"Risen?" Robin asked for clarification.

"We needed a name for this new threat." Frederick pointed out. "So the council gave them one."

"Everyone!" Chrom yelled to get the attention of the shepherds. "These creatures are dangerous, remember what we're up against!"

Vaike laughed instead of taking what Chrom said seriously.

"They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their... Wait…" Vaike was checked his sides, seemingly looking for something. "My axe. Where's my axe?!"

Robin looked at him with a giant frown on his face, clearly disappointed and a little agitated.

"You forgot your weapon?!" Robin yelled out.

"I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere."

Vaike tried to explain himself but Robin was getting a little tired of his stupidity. They set off on an important mission and Vaike couldn't even remember to bring his own weapon.

"Robin!" Robin turned his attention to Chrom who called out his name "Whats the plan?"

"Alright here's my plan." Robin closed his eyes thinking of a plan before opening them to scour the area. Robin turned his attention to the shepherds.

"Stahl I noticed that you are a cavalier like Sully so you guys pair up. Make sure you guys keep on the offense." They both said acknowledging the plan "Sumia, you're with Chrom"

Sumia nodded. Chrom was a little surprised as he expected to be paired up with Robin again as they worked well but dared not question Robin when he's strategizing.

"Frederick, you and Lissa work well together so you two pair up again. Remember everyone, if you get injured hold your position and call for Lissa to heal you." Frederick acknowledged the plan but Lissa frowned. While she and Frederick have paired up before which has had success in past battles she wanted to pair up with Robin but decided not to question him.

"Virion, you find a good position and pick them off from afar, it will make this battle a lot easier." Virion bowed, likely to show off but also to thank Robin for having faith in his archery skills.

"As for you Vaike." He smacked Vaike on the back of the head for not bringing his weapon. "Your stupid arse is with me. Stay behind me if you don't want to get killed." Vaike pouted like a child but acknowledged the plan while cursing himself for forgetting his axe.

"We all know the plan so lets get to it!" Robin said while giving authority back to Chrom.

"You heard the man, Shepherds MOVE OUT!"

The Shepherds got into their respective groups just as Robin had instructed. To the left and the right there were abandoned forts that looked much like the fort Frederick and Lissa were hold up in the last time they fought these monsters. The risen as they are now called had no sound strategy as they were just nothing more than mindless walking corpses. Even so, Robin made sure not to underestimate them as even the dumbest of enemies could still pose a huge threat. Robin instructed Virion stay back and pick off any ariel units as they are the most vulnerable to arrows. Frederick and Lissa went off to the fort on the left while Stahl and Sully went off to the fort to the right. Sumia wasn't fighting at all but Chrom was doing a great job protecting her.

"Splendid! It seems I've caught up."

All of a sudden, a red haired woman in a large hat appeared from behind Robin, suddenly startling him.

"Whoa! Who are you?!"

"Ah salutations. I am Miriel, a shepherd. You must be Robin, the 'Tactician Magician' I have been informed about."

"Yeah thats…wait what?!"

Robin cleared out his ears to make sure he heard her right. 'The Tactician Magician'. What kind of nickname is that. At least 'The Hero of Southtown sounded like an honorable title. This new one sounds like a bad joke. Robin shrugged it off knowing that there is a battle going on.

"Alright Miriel. I heard you're a mage, correct?"

"Indeed I am."

"Good, you see that blue haired man with the bow, pair up with him and give him some assistance. Oh and take this." Robin handed Miriel the spare thunder tome he was carrying.

"Understood. But first, who may this belong to?" Miriel held up an axe and Robin had a feeling of who it may belong too. "I would not want to remiss returning this implement to its owner, along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"

Robin turned around to see Vaike approach them, eyes widened at the axe Miriel was holding in his hand.

"Whoa! My axe!"

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know."

"Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe anyway!"

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands... permanently."

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at Miriel's comment. Anything to keep Vaike from losing his axe would be a helpful. Vaike's skills were no idle boast though, as soon as he got his axe, he went into action and was able to keep Miriel safe so she could get to Virions position. Robin admitted that even though Vaike was an idiot, he was strong.

Pairing up Virion with Miriel proved very effective as they combined the might of arrows and fire magic into their favor, Robin made a note in his mind to pair them up again. Stahl was doing well especially with Sully as his partner. Given that they are both Cavaliers it seems that they make a pretty good pair but having two units of the same class pair up means they would have the same strengths as well as the same weaknesses.

With the Risen now defeated, once again victory goes to the shepherds. Once they regroup Chrom turns his attention to Robin

"It already feels as though you've been a Shepherd since the beginning my friend." Chrom says kindly. Everyone was clearly impressed by Robins strategic mindset. If they had someone like him from the start they would have been unstoppable. "To think you could come up with a strategy at the top of your head. It's impressive."

"Haven't I already told you Chrom." Robin said with a cocky smirk on his face. "I'm always three steps ahead."

* * *

 **Well what do you know, Robin can use the Tome. Why is that? You'll have to stick around and found out. :D**


	5. The Longfort

**If was ever employed as a military strategist, I'd likely get fired after the first day. :) As I've said before I will try to detail the story and fight scenes as best as I can and I thank everyone who is still with me.**

 **My first shoutout for this chapter is Fox McCloude who writes English and Spanish fanfics, known for the fic _A Past in the Shadows, a Future in the Light_ which is a fic based on the romance between Kris and Katarina, characters from Fire Emblem Shin Monshō no Nazo Hikari to Kage no Eiyū, or better translated as Fire Emblem Heroes of Light and Shadow. The 2nd shoutout goes to NewStarter123, a beginner writer like myself known for his fics _The Final Battle_ which details Awakening's Endgame in a RobinXLucina fashion, and _A great message_.**

 **Without furthur ado, here is the 5th chapter.**

* * *

After defeating the group of Risen that had ambushed them, Chrom gave the soldiers a minute to catch their breaths and heal their wounds. Whatever these things are, there is no doubt that they are a threat. The question is, where did they come from. Robin pondered this question attempting to find the source of where they came from. Its possible the Plegia created them as a way of harassing Ylisse. But that couldn't be possible as Robin had surmised earlier that these creatures have no intelligence and would attack anyone on sight, therefore they couldn't possibly be working for Plegia. However thanks to information provided by the Shepherds Robin learned that majority of Plegia is inhabited by Dark Mages. If thats the case then Plegia is indeed a possible source.

"Robin is something the matter?"

Chrom saw Robin pondering his thoughts and wondered if something was bothering the man.

"Say Chrom, where do you think these things came from?"

Chrom himself was wondering the same thing.

"I couldn't say. What do you think?"

"Well Plegia could have created them, seeing as how Dark Mages live there."

"But…"

Chrom looked at Robin who knew that Robin was thinking that Plegia was just one suspect and that there could be more.

"You remember that masked man from the forest the other day?"

"Marth?"

"Well whatever he calls himself. Remember how he said this world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity and that what we saw was just the start of something horrible?"

"You think he could have something to do with this?"

"No, otherwise he wouldn't have assisted us. But I think he knows more about the Risen then we do."

"Don't worry Robin. Next time we see him we'll get answers."

Robin and Chrom continued to talk about the Risen and the threat they posed. however their conversation broke as they took notice of something.

"Chrom, is that what I think it is?"

The two took notice of an animal that was likely hurt by the risen

"It's a pegasus, all right. I think it's hurt." Chrom took a step closer. "Let's just have a look here."

Just then the pegasus started jumping around likely scared at Chrom thinking he was one of the monsters that hurt it. Chrom did its best to try and calm her down.

"Captain, one moment!"

Sumia entered the picture and the two turned their attention towards her. As Sumia made her way towards the pegasus she once again tripped. Robin face palmed as the first two could have been accidental but now her constant tripping was getting old. Chrom went to help her up causing her to blush at his touch.

 _She's not fooling anyone._ Robin rolled his eyes.

"Don't get any closer, Sumia, the beast is crazy!" Chrom exclaimed.

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this." As Sumia made her way to the pegasus she began to pet it which immediately calmed it down. Robin was shocked at how she was able to calm it down easily. "Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you."

Robin knew that Sumia didn't really think much of herself except for acknowledging that she trips a lot and is sort of a klutz. Earlier when Robin asked her of any special talents she never told him she had a way with animals.

"You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"All right then, be safe, Sumia."

"As you command, sir."

* * *

The Shepherds finally arrived at the Longfort, a border between Ylisse and Regna Ferox. Its freezing temperatures were no joke, most of the shepherds were clinging to their bodies for warmth and Vaike was likely to get pneumonia due to lack of armor. Robin took pride in the cloak he wore not only was it comfortable but it provided warmth.

"R-R-Robin." Robin turned his attention to Lissa who could only mutter out a few words no thanks to the weather. "Could I borrow your coat?"

"Lissa." Chrom asked in concern. "If you need to keep warm just…"

"Sure, here you go." Robin took off his coat and let Lissa wear it for warmth. Chrom's eyes widened by Robins sudden generosity.

"Thanks Robin." Lissa said, smiling wide.

Chrom appreciates Robin helping out her little sister but he would sacrifice his own warmth for another, not even he was that selfless.

"Are you sure Robin?" Chrom asked clearly worried Robin may be a little too selfless.

"Wasn't it you who said hardship builds character?" Robin smiled.

"Your full of surprises my friend." Chrom smiled. Robin was impressing him more with each passing day. Clearly Robin was trying his best to earn others respect and he was doing a good job of it too.

The shepherds kept walking until a large gate blocked their path.

"So this is place?" Robin asked.

Robin took notice of the multiple guards taking position around the gate. Likely Feroxi guards who took notice of the shepherds arrival.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" a woman in large woman yelled. Judging from the armor and lance, Robin surmised that she is a knight, soldiers in heavy armor that rely on lances and javelins for combat. They are perfect against swordsman and archers but against magic users they were easy pickings.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the Khans!" Chrom yelled.

"Ha! Yes, indeed, and I'm the Queen of Valm!" the woman retorted. "You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes?"

"Please, good lady! If you'd just listen!" Chrom yelled trying to reason with the woman.

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!" The woman yelled signaling the soldiers to attack.

"Chrom, look out!"

Robin ran in Chrom's direction as the feroxi soldiers threw their javelins at Chrom but before Chrom could be killed a pegasus swooped down and carried Chrom off into the skies before he could killed. Robin looked up to see Sumia riding what seemed to be the pegasus they encountered earlier.

 _Nice Sumia, real nice_. Robin smiled.

Robin turned his attention to see the soliders now aiming at him. Robin pulled out his tome in an effort to stop them

"ARCWIND!"

Robin unleashed a powerful wind magic that sent about ten soldiers flat on their faces. The other shepherds were awe inspired by what they saw especially Chrom and Sumia who saw the event take place as they landed by down. As they got down Robin grouped everyone together to go over a plan of attack but just before Robin could say a word he felt a poke at his back. Robin immediately pulled out his sword and saw a man in heavy armor behind him.

"Wait don't hit me! I'm a shepherd!" the man put up his hands trying to explain himself.

"Kellam?" Stahl called him by what is apparently his name. "When did you get here?"

"I've been with you guys this whole time."

Robin had not noticed him till now. If he was with the group how come he didn't take part in the battle against the risen. Robin shrugged it off as he turned his attention back to the situation.

"So your a shepherd, Kellam right?"

"Yes sir."

"Judging from your armor I'm guessing your a knight, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Please call me Robin." Robin turned his attention back to the group "Alright guys here's the plan. Kellem I want you to pair up with Sully. You're a knight which means your strong enough to take out any swordsman and archers you come across but if you come across any magic users let Sully take the front."

"Yes sir."

Robin could've sworn he asked him not to call him 'sir' but shrugged it off.

"Virion and Miriel you guys find a good defensive spot and take down any ariel units. Chrom, Frederick, and Sumia, you guys lead the offense. Stahl, Vaike, you guys back them up. Lissa you stay close to Frederick and heal anyone who gets hurt."

"What about you?" Lissa asked seeing as how Robin is left without a partner.

"That's part of the plan, their leader is a knight like Kellam, meaning she's vulnerable to magic so I will head off to fight her."

"Robin, you should take someone to go with you." Chrom didn't agree with the plan, fearing Robin could get himself hurt.

"No worry's Chrom. I won't need a partner." As soon as Robin hopped up into the air. "ELWIND!" Robin used his Elwind spell to propel himself over the Longfort.

"What the hell!" Vaike yelled in surprise.

"That.. was.. awesome!" Stahl looked in amazement.

"Now thats some fancy mojo." Sully smiled.

"Fascinating." Miriel stated.

"Hold on a second! Did that just really happen!" Lissa screamed.

"Sweet Naga!" Chrom looked on in awe. "Shepherds move out!" Chrom commanded, getting back to the task at hand.

Everyone got into their respective pairings and fought off the many soldiers that dared to attack them. Robins plan worked perfectly, Kellam and Sully are doing their best to repel enemy soldiers, Miriel and Virion did great at incapacitating any ariel units and Chrom and Sumia work really well together while Vaike, Stahl, and Frederick backed them up with Lissa right behind them.

The remaining soldiers trying to protect the commander were easily taken down by Robin, who then came face to face with the woman in charge. She got into her fighting stance and Robin pulled out his tome.

"As strong as you may be boy, I will not lose to one such as you."

"Please milady, we are not your enemy."

"Silence! We shall settle this the Feroxi way. Cast away that pathetic sorcery and fight with mettle."

Robin knew that If he had used magic it would be an easy win but abided by her request and placed the tome in his pocket, pulled out his silver blade and got into his respective stance.

The woman came at him with a few strikes with Robin dodging and deflecting her attacks. After a few minutes of fighting she charged at him with incredible force. Robin took notice at the way she was charging as he noticed the same thing when he saw Kellam fight. She was going for a charged stab, while predictable, it is indeed deadly. Robin watched as she attempted to stab him with her lance only for him to reflexively dodge it and push her arm to the ground causing her to trip. Before she could regain her balance Robin spun around and hit her back with the side of his sword causing her to fall to the ground.

As she laid on the ground she tried to grab her lance for a counter attack but it was kicked to the side by Robin who put the tip his his blade right at her neck.

"I'll say it again, We are not your enemy."

The woman let out a laugh instead of a beg for mercy or cry for help.

"Then, your claims were true."

Robin placed his sword back in its sheathe and helped the woman back on her feet.

"You fight well boy. Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Robin."

"Robin huh? I will remember that name." She looked at him, seemingly impressed and let out yet again another laugh as she held out her hand. "My name is Raimi, you fought well." Robin smiled and shook her hand, glad to see that there are no hard feelings.

* * *

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom." Raimi bowed. "I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever fight the way you had, especially with the skill your friend displayed."

She turned her attention to Robin, the man who bested her in less than a few minutes. Not to mention the fact he flew over the longfort with an Elwind spell. Everyone who finished fighting saw the battle between Robin and Raimi, if it could be called it a battle.

"Anyways, I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Raimi went off to tend to the soliders who were wounded in the fight. Chrom turned his attention to Robin. "How in the name of Naga did you do that!"

"I just acted on instinct to be honest." Robin scratched his head.

"You my friend may go down in history as the craziest tactician Ylisse has ever seen. Not to mention you took their commander down without breaking a sweat."

"I caught a glimpse of Kellam fighting. Since her armor and fighting style was similar to his, I was able to predict her moves."

"Really?"

"Well that and I guess I just have good reflexes." Robin smiled.

Chrom looked at the man thinking Naga had blessed him with one hell of a tactician. Chrom remembered how Robin defeated him in their sparring match, about how Robin saw him fight and was able to anticipate his moves. He was getting more impressive and stronger every minute. The thought made Chrom very happy and also, a little nervous

"You are something else Robin." Lissa said as she made her way to him. "Here's your coat back, figured you would need it."

"Thank you Lissa." Robin took back his coat and immediately felt warm again.

"Shall we get going milord?" Frederick asked.

"Yes." Chrom agreed "It's not getting any warmer."

* * *

 **Another satisfying victory for Robin. Does that Elwind jump ring any bells. Probably cause it's his double jump from Smash. Oh yeah, Robin is bringing in his A game.**

 **Til next time.**


	6. Dynamic Duo

**This is actually one of my favorite chapters. I enjoyed writing this fight scene an I hope you enjoy it. First OC is here. Think nothing of him, he won't be seen again.**

 **Without further ado, here's the 6th chapter!**

* * *

Raimi led the shepherds to Castle Ferox which thank the gods is much warmer than outside. Robin took notice of others looking at him whispered into one another ears. "Thats the guy who beat Raimi!" Robin heard one of them as they walked by. Robin was already growing a reputation in Ylisse and was now growing one in Ferox. From amnesiac to celebrity strategist, what could be next.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan."

Robin turned his attention back to Raimi who left to summon their ruler which is supposedly called the "khan". Robin took notice of the decor of the castle, while it wasn't as beautiful as the one in Ylisse it was stunning more or less if not barbaric.

A woman entered the room who Robin guessed to be the khan. Robin stood up straight to make a good first impression.

"Prince Chrom, My name is Flavia, the East-Khan. I apologize for the troubles at the border. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs!" Flavia spat out. "We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them! I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put."

"Ha!" Flavia laughed. "Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards. Attacking people out of nowhere is uncalled for." Robin spat out.

"Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy!" Flavia laughed again as she turned her attention to Robin. "And you must be Robin, the lad who bested Raimi."

"Yes milady, she fought honorably."

"Ha, I like you already."

Robin was great that he was already getting of too a good start with Flavia. Robin still feels like an outsider deep in his heart and wants to make sure no one thinks little of him but his growing reputation will make that likely impossible.

"I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"What?! Why not?" Lissa yelled out

"I lack the authority." Flavia shrugged

"Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?" Chrom asked

"As I said, I am ONE of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so…"

"It means that you will need to win another tournament in order to regain full control." Robin pointed out.

"Your a smart one." Flavia stated. "The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."

"What does that have to do with us?" Chrom asked.

"The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance."

"What are the rules." Chrom asked.

"Well The khans themselves do not fight, they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders.

Chrom took a moment to think about the decision and agrees that they have no other choice.

"If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then I shall be your champion."

"Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. Before we get started, I'm afraid you cannot bring your whole group with you. However, a champion can choose to have another fight alongside him as his second."

"In that case, I choose Robin as my second."

"Wait what!" Robin looked at Chrom in shock. "Chrom don't you think Frederick should be your second."

"Not at all." Chrom said and could've sworn he heard Frederick whimper a little at his blunt remark even though he meant no offense. "I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back."

Chrom brought his hand up and Robin clapped Chrom's hand with his own.

"Very well Chrom, we fight together!"

"Alright you two lovebirds thats enough." Flavia spoke as she lead Chrom and Robin to the arena. "I look forward to seeing if you two are equally skilled with a blade!"

* * *

As Chrom and Robin entered the arena that crowd roared to life. Robin quickly began to get his bearings in order to create a strategic plan for victory. The duo too notice of Raimi who was among the crowd

"Citizens of Regna Ferox every few years we hold a tournament in order to see who is worthy of ruling our beloved country. And whats the best way to find out?!" the crowd went silent as they anticipated her answer. "Through METTLE AND BLOOD!" The crowd screamed louder.

"You ready Robin?" Chrom asked seeing how nervous the man is.

"Don't worry Chrom, I got your back." Robin reassured him.

"Representing East-Khan Flavia, I give you Prince Chrom of House Ylisse and his second Sir Robin, The Tactician Magician."

The crowed roared at their introductions but Robin groaned as he wasn't expecting Raimi to already know the ridiculous nickname that was given to him.

"Representing West-Khan Basilio, I give you a warrior from the unknown Marth with Feroxi swordsman Regnum as his second."

Chrom and Robin's eyes widen at they looked at their opponent. It was indeed the same Marth who assisted them in the forest against the Risen.

"Chrom, its him."

"Yeah…I see him."

They were not expecting to see him again real soon. This provided the perfect opportunity to get answers on who the risen are, how dangerous they are, and where they originate from.

"Marth!" Chrom called out. "A word before we start."

The man said no words.

"Who are those monsters!" Robin yelled out. "Where did they come from!"

The man continued to be silent.

"Very well." Chrom stepped forward. "Our swords can speak for us!" Chrom turned his attention towards Robin.

"Chrom I'll take care of the other guy, You handle Marth."

"Right!" Chrom acknowledged.

"Fighters." Raimi yelled out. "START!"

The swordsman Regnum pulled out his killing edge and charged at his two opponents. The duo dodged with Robin firing a few wind spells in his direction to lure him away from Chrom. While the swordman was distracted by Robin Chrom made his way to Marth. Chrom pulled out his Falchion and readied himself for battle. Marth pulled out his sword which looked like an exact replica of the Falchion.

"Where did you get that?!" Chrom was flabbergasted by what he saw. Falchion was suppose to be the only divine blade in existence passed down from the Hero-King himself. "There's no way" Chrom shrugged it off and began clashing with Marth by jumping high up in the air and came crashing down with an intense strike.

As Robin was battling the other swordsman, Robin couldn't help but observe The fight going on between Chrom and Marth. As Robin began to watch Marth fight Robin couldn't help but be shocked by what he was seeing. While Robin could easily mimic moves simply by watching another fight or predict an opponents next moves judging by how they stand, this was different. Marth's fighting stance was very similar to Chrom's if not the exact same. It wasn't like mimicking moves as Robin could do, These moves were forged through training and hard work. Whoever Marth was, he was no joke. Robin turned his attention back to his opponent.

"They say your skilled with magic Tactician Magician. But I'm no idle warrior"

Robin was getting tired of being referred to by that nickname that he began to get serious. Robin searched through his tome and came across a powerful wind spell. Robin remembered how the tome he carried was rare and that most mages could not use its powerful magic, however, something in Robins gut told him to that he could do it. He would do whatever it took to win this match for Chrom, and for the shepherds. He held up his hand and channeled the magic through it

"REXCALIBUR!"

Robin unleashed a powerful spell upon Regnum which sent him flying into the sky. The crowed roared with excitement by the display of Robins incredible power. Regnum laid on the ground and puts his hand up in defeat.

"Enough…I give."

Robin acknowledged and turned his attention back to Chrom and Marth who were still going at it. After a few clashes the two back away from each other, with Robin regrouping with Chrom.

"Nice… Job… Robin..."

"Thanks." Robin took notice of Chrom who was out of breath and nearly fatigued. "Chrom, where did he learn to fight like you?"

"I…don't…know"

"Let me face him Chrom." Robin asked.

"Be careful... Robin."

Robin stepped forward taking Chrom's place as Chrom couldn't keep fighting in the state he was in. Marth, who was no longer starring at Chrom but was now starring at Robin instead.

"Why do you hide behind a mask? Who are you?"

"I don't owe you an explanation sir."

"Hmph, so that's how you want to play it huh?" Robin placed his tome in his left hand while drawing his sword in his right. "Lissa and Chrom owe you their lives and for that I am very thankful. Unfortunately for you, the shepherds represent the East-Khan of Regna Ferox in this tournament. Anyone who stands against Chrom and my comrades will fall by my hand. And you…" Robin yelled as he pointed his sword in Marth's direction. "…are no exception!"

"Heh, never expected such arrogance… Fine then." He readied his blade. "Let us fight with honor, may the best soldier win."

Marth rushed at him and lunged a few strikes at him. Robin was able to dodge and block most of his moves but every strike was fierce. Robin attempted to keep his distance but Marth was fast and Robin was losing.

He lacks Chrom's strength but his speed is unreal. Robin thought to himself.

After they clashed for a few minutes they locked their blades into each other and both kept pushing hoping to catch each other off balance.

"Tell me, what do you know of the Risen? What is this horrible calamity you spoke of? Answer me NOW!"

The two pushed each other away with their respective blades. Robin was getting irritated by Marth's stubbornness and refusal to answer his questions.

"WIND!"

Robin propelled himself backward to gain some distance from his opponent. aving enough, Robin slammed his sword into the ground, open his tome and began channeling magic through his hand. This however left him vulnerable as Marth quickly rushed at him. Robin was told that ancient magic was hard to use but this was a battle he could not lose. He had to win for Chrom and for his comrades!

"FORSETI!"

Robin lifted his hands up in the air and unleashed a wind spell so powerful it makes Rexcalibur look like child's play. All he could see was the the spell consume the arena with Chrom stabbing the ground and holding on for his dear life to prevent himself from getting swooped up by the spell with Marth doing the same. The crowd and even the shepherds witnessed Robins attack and feared for the outcome. While Robin was tired he wasn't done yet. Marth was still standing and Robin had to win this match.

"WIND!"

Robin propelled himself forward and kicked Marth in the chest causing him to fall back. Once Marth was defeated, Robin was left exhausted and could barely stand as he dropped his tome on the ground as he collapsed to his knee's, breathing heavily.

"Impressive... If not surprising." Marth could barely stand himself. "I yield."

And with that the duo had won.

* * *

The rest of the shepherds ran out to the arena checking on Chrom and tending to his wounds. Marth still struggled to stand likely from the aftershock of Robins wind spell.

"Here."

Marth turned his attention to Robin who offered a hand to help him up.

"I don't need your help."

"Come on you can…..barely stand." Robin was trying to help Marth but was still exhausted from using Forseti and used his sword as a cane to keep himself steady. "Plus, your injured. Let me help."

"Why do you care?" Robin sensed irritation from the masked man.

"Because you saved Chrom and Lissa. So I'd like to help you."

"I don't need or want your help."

"Look I'm not your enemy here, I'm trying to be friendly and you're wasting your breath with that childish attitude of yours. It won't work on me." Now it was Robin who was getting irritated. "Here." Robin held out his hand to help the masked man up. He reluctantly grabbed Robins hand who helped him on his feet. "Take this." Robin gave Marth a vulnerary which quickly healed his wounds.

"You said your name was Robin, correct?"

"Yes, you know me?"

"I know of you."

"Right." Robin groaned assuming Marth has heard of his ridiculous nickname.

"When we fought, you said that anyone who stood against Chrom would lose to you."

"That I did." Robin stated. "A bold statement yes, but I speak the truth."

"I see." Marth said as he turned around to leave. "I'm going to hold you to those words tactician." Marth started to sprint away. "We will meet again."

"Wait, stop!" before Robin could finish Marth was already gone. Robin still wanted to ask him about the risen but it was too late, he was already gone. "Who are you Marth?"

"OH ROBIN!"

Robin heard a screeching yell as he turned around.

"Oh, hey Lissa."

"You were amazing! I have never seen anyone pull off something like that. Guess I was right giving you that tome."

"Yeah." Robin tried to walk but fell to the ground, exhausted. "Still i don't think Forseti is a spell I should use very often. At least not yet."

"Here let me help you." Lissa healed Robins wounds with her staff and began tugging him towards Chroms group. The rest smiled at Robin who were clearly amazed by his and Chrom's performance.

"Hot damn Robin!" Sully yelled out giving him a high five. "That was some fancy mojo you whipped out."

"Indeed" Miriel said while adjusting her glasses. "Your magical prowess is as strong as your strategic mindset. Most impressive."

Everyone else crowded around Robin and Chrom until Flavia entered the picture.

"Well fought you two! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

"Truly? Thank you, East-Khan." Chrom bowed in respect although Robin couldn't do the same given the state he was in.

"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!"

The rest of the shepherds went off with Flavia while Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick turned their attention to Robin who was still exhausted from the spell. Chrom and Frederick helped him up, putting his arms over their shoulders.

"You alright Robin?"

"Heh, that was some fight eh Chrom?"

"Indeed." Frederick said, clearly jealous of Robin being able to fight beside his lord. "I thank you for protecting milord, Robin."

"No need Frederick, you would've done the same." Robin said, shrugging off his thanks.

As the four of them stood there, a man walked by them and scoffed out loud.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it."

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom asked which turned the mans attention to them.

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! You two are quite the handful. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man."

"What do you know about him?" Robin asked.

"You mean that "Marth"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat."

So Marth just randomly showed up at Ferox, defeated Basilio's champion and took his place. It was like he knew the shepherds were coming. Robin thought more as to how Marth could have possibly learned about their arrival to Ferox.

"Milord? Milady?" Frederick said to get Chrom and Lissa's attention. "We'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately."

"Right as always Frederick." Chrom remarked.

As they began to walk away Basilio shouted for them to stop.

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you."

Just then a dark haired man suddenly popped out of nowhere. He had a cool air about him and Robins first impression was that this man must be one hell of a fighter.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's fearless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

"Marth beat him?" Lissa asked. "But he looks so big and strong."

Lissa began to walk towards Lon'qu and held out her hand for a handshake, however this sudden approach caused Lon'qu to beet red and took many steps back.

"Away, woman!" he yelled.

"Hey! What did I do?"

"Ba ha ha!" Basilio started laughing. "Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

"I see…well Lon'qu? Do you have any objections?" Chrom asked.

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." Lon'qu stated.

"All right then. Welcome aboard."

* * *

Robin finally regained full control of his legs but was still exhausted. He took the time to ponder his thoughts as to what he had learned. He was more interested in this Marth character and his motive. Whoever he it, it's almost like he's shadowing their every moves.

"You."

Robin was caught off guard by Lon'qu who suddenly approached him.

"Are you speaking to me?"

"You're the strategist who defeated Raimi, correct? As well as the one who defeated Marth?"

"Me and Chrom defeated Marth, but yes you're correct." Robin held out his hand. "My name is Robin, pleasure to meet you."

Lon'qu however did not shake his hand which caused Robin to think he had somehow offended the man. Robin tried to break the ice by evaluating him.

"So Lon'qu as you probably already know I'm this army's tactician, which means you'll be following my orders. That okay?"

"You give the orders I stab people." He repeated the same statement he said earlier.

"Okay…" Robin tried to come up with something else to talk about. "Basilio said you have an aversion to women. Will that affect your performance?"

"No, in life and death situations I can suppress my personal weaknesses."

"Great." Robin took a moment to take a look at his armor and sword. "Judging from your armor, I can assume that you're a Myrmidon, correct?"

"Right."

"Okay, in that case I think you would be an adept front line fighter. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Robin was feeling a little awkward now. Lon'qu clearly isn't one for talking. "Well Lon'qu I hope we get along."

Robin thought about trying another handshake but seeing as how he rejected his earlier handshake, he chose not to.

"Robin c'mon, we're heading back!" Lissa yelled out and turned her attention to Lon'qu "Oh hey Lon'qu, you're looking very handsome today." Lissa tried once again to approach Lon'qu only for her to shoo her away.

"Stay away Woman!" Lon'qu yelled as he backed away from Lissa.

"Geez what a grump." Lissa laughed. "I'm just trying to be friendly. How are we supposed to be best buds if you're way over there."

"I am fine where I am, and we are not best buds." Lon'qu stated as he walked away.

"Hey Robin I'd like a favor."

"Hmm? What is it." Robin asked, it's not like Lissa to ask him for favors.

"Could you pair me up with Lon'qu?"

Robin was shocked at Lissa's request. Lon'qu doesn't seem to be overly fond of women but as he said it doesn't affect him in the heat of battle. Plus looking from a strategic point of view having someone of Lon'qu's caliber fight along side Lissa would be ideal in future battles.

"I don't see why not."

"Yay! thank you Robin!" Lissa gave him a bear hug

"But be honest…" Robin gave her a look. "Do you have romantic intentions towards him Lissa?"

"What! No! I..I mean We just met him and i just thought we could work well together with me being a healer and him being just so…so strong and so dreamy."

 _Just as i thought._

"It's okay Lissa I won't tell." Robin said with Lissa giving her a sigh of relief. "Also I have something for you."

"A present, for me!" Lissa jumped with Joy.

"Of a sort, yes." Robin pulled out a box. "Remember how i told you that healers are the most important yet the weakest of the army."

"Yes, and?"

"Open it."

Lissa opened the box which held garments that looked identical to her cage dress only it had a few armor plates on it for strong defense. Lissa looked in shock, it was incredible.

"Robin you got this for me?"

"Yep, but thats not all." Robin said as he pulled out an axe.

"Is that Vaike's axe?"

"Ha ha no." Robin rolled his eyes at the joke. "Its a killer axe forged by Feroxi steel. Combine this with your healing and you'll have the makings of a War Cleric."

Robin had read in a text about healers and how they can become stronger by using melee weapons or magic. Offensive healers are known as War Clerics, War Monks, Sages, Falcon Knights, and Valkyrie's. Because Lissa doesn't own a horse or a pegasus she couldn't be a Valkyrie or a Falcon Knight and seeing as her specialty with magic are solely based on healing, Robin decided War Cleric was the best option.

"Aww thank you Robin." Lissa pulled him into another hug.

"No problem princess."

* * *

 **Chrom and Robin Vs Marth. Yeah you thought Chrom was going to be the one to take him down didn't ya? Well Marth may have the same fighting style as Chrom but Marth has more speed than Chrom but less strength. It's unknown if Robin could've beat Marth himself had the masked warrior not have been a little worn out from his battle with Chrom, after all we all saw what happens when Robin used Forseti right. He was so exhausted it took all of his willpower to cast a wind spell and wind kick his way to victory. He has a long way to go and unless he trains harder, spells like that are bound to have serious strain on his body.**

 **Til next time.**


	7. Rivals

**Before anyone asks, no I'm not going to go into further detail about the other pairings. I will do so for some but not all. They might just get a reference or a mention of them being seen together but that's pretty much it. If anyone wants to know if I'm going to write weddings for specific pairings then I will repeat my earlier statement: I will do so for some but not all.**

 **My first shoutout for this chapter is dualbloodlines, known for the fic _Cold Tea_ which is one of the most read fanfic in the RobinXLucina community. My 2nd shoutout goes to Delfy17 known for the fic _Hopes and Memories_ , another RobinXLucina fanfic.**

 **Without further ado, here's the 7th chapter.**

* * *

The shepherds made their way back to Ylisse, but on the way they encountered two new promising recruits. They encountered a village that was under attack by common brigands. A boy known as Donnel was the only member of the village that was attempting to repel the threat. While inexperienced he showed promise and began to work under Stahl and Sully as he seem to favor a lance but Robin made sure to keep him off the front lines until he got stronger.

The second recruit had more experience and was also a traveling merchant known as Anna. When they first met Robin could've sworn he saw her before but according to her, she has a lot of sisters with a strong family resemblance and with the same name. Robin thought to himself that the family reunions must be insane. Thankfully she had experience with a sword and healing magic. Not to mention she could pick locks.

By the time they reach Ylisse, everyone was asked to take a breather. The first thing Robin decided to do was train but that was quickly interrupted when Sully and Vaike challenged him to a sparring match. Robin took on Sully first and while the Cavalier was tough she was no match for him. As for Vaike well… lets just say it wasn't wise for him to use the same tactic twice against a tactician.

He took notice how close some of the shepherds were getting. Other than Chrom and Sumia which was too obvious, according to the others, Kellam had been trying to impress Sully by helping her during battle but it only irritated her because he was stealing her kills but even so, they began flirting with each other. Robin also heard that Virion proposed to Miriel after a few conversations that Virion was some sort of 'fourtune teller'. Robin was a little skeptical about Virion actually settling down with a woman, but Miriel seemed happy so he minded his own business. Robin didn't hate Virion, in fact he enjoyed spending time with him as they played chess together or tested each others strategic abilities.

Robin took notice that Lon'qu had been spending more time with Lissa lately ever since he paired them up. From what he heard, a few days ago, plegian assassins attacked them, intending to kill Lissa, and Lon'qu defended her with his life. Robin didn't have much chance to talk to him as he wasn't much of a conversationalist. Robin caught him bashing a practice dummy and attempted to watch him so he could learn Feroxi swordplay.

"I cannot focus with you leering at me." Lon'qu said as he took notice of Robin watching him.

"Oh! Sorry, Lon'qu. I just got caught up watching you practice." Robin began to understand eroxi moves. "Your style is a perfect blend of accuracy, power, and speed. They really know what they're doing up in Regna Ferox."

"Strength is everything there. Weakness is weeded out and eliminated." Lon'qu said bluntly "I've seen you fight tactician, your moves are very unorthodox."

"Yes, in battle I carry a tome in my left hand and my sword in my right. I toss my sword up in the air, sheathe it, or stab it in the ground in order to free my hand to use magic, that way i can switch between magic and swordplay at any time"

"I see. In that case I challenge you to a duel."

"Huh?"

"You were able to best Marth when I could not, I want to assess your strength."

"Okay." Robin pulled out his sword and went into his stance. The two clashed. Since Robin hadn't seen him fight as much so he couldn't mimic or predict his moves which left him a disadvantage. However as the two kept sparring, Lon'qu held up his hand.

"I yield."

"Huh." Robin didn't understand, Lon'qu wasn't out of breath and it wasn't like him to be so unfocused. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes" Lon'qu clutched his chest with his hand "Say tactician, is Princess Lissa um….is she..." Lon'qu began blushing but was also red with anger as he tried to hard to convey his feelings "Is she seeing anyone?"

Robin was not expecting Lon'qu to ask whether or not a woman was in a relationship, let alone Lissa. He knew that they were getting close as Lon'qu and Lissa were paired up with each other but he never expected Lon'qu to develop feelings for her.

"Lon'qu do you like Lissa?"

"No, I don't like her."

"Oh."

"I love her." Lon'qu said bluntly.

Robin was not expecting him to say something like that. He loved Lissa, the question is, does she love him back.

"When did this happen?"

"When she was under attack i defended her with my life, it…it reminded me of a traumatic experience when I was a kid, and how I failed to protect a friend of mine." Lon'qu closed his eyes. "But this time I succeeded and now…" Lon'qu opened his eyes with complete sincerity. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well Lon'qu I can tell you that as far as I know, she's not seeing anyone." Robin reassured him.

"Great…..it means I can give her this." Lon'qu pulls out a ring and shows it to him.

"Well Lon'qu I don't really know anything about love or romance but if you really feel this way towards her then I say go for it."

"Right…Thank you tactician. I'll return the favor."

Lon'qu bowed before running off. Robin never told Lon'qu about Lissa's crush on him but he didn't need too. Seeing as how he feels that same it would only make sense that she would return his affection. Robin decided to follow to see how it played out.

* * *

Lon'qu had been wondering around camp looking for Lissa in order to propose to her, but instead she found him.

"Heya, Lon'qu! I'm back for another chat!"

"Um….alright"

"Yeesh, try to contain your excitement there." she said pouting like a child. "Oh, and be sure not to smile. Most boys would cut off a leg to have a cute girl drop by to talk."

"Would you have me paste on a fake grin whenever you grace me with your presence?"

"Well, no..."

"Then this is what you get." Lon'qu said nervously, thinking that he's ruining the moment.

"All right, all right. You don't have to be so cold to me. I just miss you, you know! But I suppose you wouldn't understand how I feel, huh? I mean, you can't stand girls."

Lon'qu clutched the ring in his pocket. He would have to make a move soon or he would lose any chance of being with her.

"All right, listen. If you don't want me here, just say so and I'll leave you in peace…"

"I love you princess."

"Great, fine. Don't worry, I know where the door is. You don't have to... Wait, what'd you say?" Lissa asked as her face started to turn red.

"I love you princess and I…I miss spending time with you."

Lissa couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not. She had feelings for Lon'qu but never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that he would love her.

"I…I must be losing my mind." Lissa said with a smile that could possibly never fade.

"This may come as a surprise...but I have something for you." It was then that Lon'qu got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond engagement ring. Lissa covered her mouth from the shock and she couldn't stop crying.

"But Lon'qu, I thought you hated women."

"I don't hate anyone, and as far as my issue with women, you...are the exception. I find myself thinking of nothing but you. My every moment is consumed with you. If you will allow it, I swear to be with you and protect you for the rest of your days. Princess Lissa….will you….marry me."

Lon'qu looked like he was going to faint if he kept this up. Lissa however felt like her dream had finally come true.

"Oh, Lon'qu" Lissa placed the ring on her finger but couldn't hold in her excitement as she wrapped her arms around Lon'qu. She thought at first he would pull away but instead he returned the embrace. "Of COURSE I'll marry you!" The two broke as they locked eyes with one another. "But you have to be beside me always. No more distance!"

As Lon'qu looked into her eyes, he finally felt a huge burden lifted of his shoulders as he pulled her into a long awaited kiss. She reflexively wrapped her arms around his neck savoring the moment. When they broke, they rested their foreheads on one another.

"No more distance."

Robin saw how the whole thing play out and he was truly happy for his friends. As he turned around he saw that Chrom had indeed witnessed the whole thing too.

"He nearly gave his life to protect her, in truth there is no one else I'd rather she be with." Chrom said, happy his sister found love.

"No worries Chrom." Robin placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll take good care of her. However, speaking on another topic. You have been spending a lot of time with one clumsy pegasus knight that we know and love." Robin noticed Chrom blushing. "Anything to say on the matter?"

"I..I don't know what you're talking about." Chrom said as his face began to blush beet red.

"Sure you don't." Robin laughed "Anyways what did you need?"

"We need to inform Emm of Ferox's alliance plus I think she we should introduce her to her new brother-in-law."

"Alright, I'll be with you in a second."

* * *

Chrom and Robin arrived at the Ylissean palace only to already find Lissa and Lon'qu there with them. They explained to Emmeryn their engagement and even though Lon'qu was still on edge around other women besides Lissa he was happy nonetheless. Since Emmeryn is the legal guardian of Chrom and Lissa, she granted Lon'qu her blessing for them to marry and planned to hold a royal wedding for the both of them soon, although Lissa didn't want to wait and decided to get married as soon as possible. Once Emmeryn finished talking with her new soon to be brother-in-law she turned her attention to Chrom and Robin.

"It is good to see you again Chrom, you as well Robin."

"Milady." Robin bowed gracefully.

"Good news Emm, Regna Ferox has agreed to support us."

"Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice."

"It was all thanks to Robin." He placed his hand on Robins shoulder. "Without him I surely would've failed."

"I see." Emmeryn turned to Robin. "Your deeds have not been forgotten Robin. Many of my people are already talking about you."

Robin had been building quite the reputation. From saving Southtown from common brigands to fighting alongside Chrom as his second in the Regna Ferox tournament. Anyone who saw Robin face of against Marth knew that he was not a force to be reckoned with and knew what he was capable of. However despite Robin's growing reputation, he still needed to focus on the task at hand.

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"I've seen firsthand just what Robin is capable and while I've been considering it, I've now made up my mind." Chrom turned to Robin. "Robin, I nearby appoint you as Supreme Commander of the Ylissean League."

"Supreme Commander?! Ylissean League?! Chrom what are you saying?" Robin asked bewildered.

"You demonstrated yourself very well in commanding the shepherds, so along with them, you are now the second in command of our entire army." Chrom smiled. "You deserve it Robin."

"Chrom…" Robin couldn't help but smile at this accomplishment. He was given not just a new title but a new responsibly, one he will not fail. "I won't fail."

"I don't think that's possible." Chrom laughed.

Just then Philia bursted through the castle door and sprinted her way towards the exalt. She was out of breath so it must have been an emergency. Robin, Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, and Lon'qu turned their attention to her.

"Your Grace! M-milord! Sir Robin! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!"

"Phila! Slow down, please!" Emmeryn tried to calm her down. "What's happened?"

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter."

"B-but that would be..." Lissa's eyes widened at the news. "Maribelle!" Lissa was shaking at the news with Lon'qu holding her to calm her down.

Robin remembered the name Maribelle. It belonged to that prissy snob he met earlier when he was introduced to the shepherds for the first time.

"King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded his country. He demands we pay reparations for this insult."

"And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" Chrom yelled out.

Robin had heard all about Gangrel from Frederick who was the current king of Plegia given the moniker "The Mad King" by both Ylisse and his own country. From what he heard this man has done nothing but cause endless harassment of Ylisse and enjoys pain and suffering, especially on Ylisseans. Apparently this hatred was caused by Chrom's father who waged a bloody war trying to eradicate Plegia's religious cult known as the Grimleal in no small part for their worship of Grima, the so called fell dragon and Plegia's prime deity. Rumor has it that the cult still yearns for the Fell Dragons return. Robin assumes the worship of Naga and Grima must be a sensitive issue as Ylisse and Plegia's difference in religion are causing them to be at odds with each other.

"If this man is trying to cause a war between your nations then the only foreseeable solution to end this conflict is his death. If he's anything like his men, he should get what he deserves." Robin stated.

"Robins right!" Chrom agreed. "We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!"

"I agree with the prince and Sir Robin, Your Grace." Phila added. "We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences."

"And if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake." Emmeryn then made her decision on how to resolve the situation. "I will offer parley with King Gangrel."

"Please reconsider, Your Grace." Phila spoke out "He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!"

"So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die?" A frown grew on her face. "No. I will not accept that."

"Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow me to accompany you, though"

"I'm going too." Chrom yelled out. "Someone has to save you from your good intentions."

"And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!" Lissa said with determination.

"I also would like to attend. If the Mad King tries anything, I'll be the first to see it coming." Robin said with fire in his eyes and earned a smile from Chrom.

"As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine."

* * *

Robin met up with Chrom after retrieving his weapons.

"Are you sure not bringing the shepherds is a good idea Chrom?" Robin asked.

"Emm doesn't want them to accompany us. She thinks the Mad King will see it as a threat." Chrom rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I see." Robin didn't like this one bit. He knew better then to question the exalts decisions but if the stories are true about Gangrel, then its assumed he won't play nice.

"Well then? you guys ready to go? It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border."

Robin, Frederick, and Lissa nodded.

"Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?!"

Just then a young man sudden ran up to the four. He looked like a mage based on his clothes and carried and Wind tome. Despite his age, he is likely skilled with wind magic.

"Ricken? How did you…" Chrom was trying to find out how the young mage found out about the mission. Just then Robin began to write something down but Chrom was busy talking to Ricken to notice. "Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission."

"But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!" Ricken pouted.

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison." Chrom said while patting Ricken on the head. "All right? We're off, then. Be good."

Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa began to walk with Ricken was still pouting like a child. As soon as Ricken turned his attention to Robin, the tactician gave him a smile before walking after the others but dropped a piece of paper on the floor.

"Hey, you dropped this." Ricken called out.

Robin didn't turn around. Instead, he gave him a thumbs up. Ricken wondered what he meant by that, but then turned to look at the piece of paper.

 _Hi there nice to meet you. Ricken is it? I'm Robin, the shepherds tactician, but you've probably heard of me already seeing as your a shepherd too. I took notice that you have an Wind tome which means you have great skill with wind magic. I want you to follow behind us in secret. On the back of this paper is a map which will allow you to remain hidden from us as well as Gangrel. No doubt The mad king will likely have a guard or two holding Maribelle. If things get out of hand, I'll give you a signal for you to attack which will buy you enough time to lead Maribelle to a safe spot. Do this, and we'll all likely get out of this in one piece. Stay safe and good luck._

As Ricken finished reading he looked up and smiled. He was glad that he was finally gonna be part of the action but was glad that someone didn't think he was just a helpless kid.

* * *

The 4 shepherds, Phila as well as Emmeryn herself arrived at Border Pass, the meeting place Gangrel requested they meet at. Robin hoped Ricken took his letter to heart and was somewhere right behind them. Just then Robin spotted the boy hiding where he was told to hide behind in the plans he wrote down. Robin smiled at the sight as his position made him well hidden. There they came face to face with an unknown woman and the Mad King himself who bursted into laughter at the sight of the group.

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" He laughed.

The stories and his nickname were not exaggerated, this man is clearly mad.

"King Gangrel!" Emmeryn yelled out. "I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

"The truth? I can give you the truth." The unknown woman spoke out

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?"

"You may call me Aversa, royal tactician to Milord Gangrel." The woman said bowing mockingly.

 _She's a tactician too?_

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"

Aversa snapped her fingers and as Robin predicted, she was being held by a single guard. This made Robins plan much easier for Ricken.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" The noble yelled out.

"Maribelle!" Lissa yelled wondered if she was unharmed.

"Lissa!? Darling, is that you!?"

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent." Aversa stated. "And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

Robin could already tell she was lying. He was told that Maribelle was a healer and thus, had no combat experience whatsoever. Unless her sharp tongue caused harm to these scumbags.

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag!" Maribelle yelled out. "I have done nothing wrong! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border!"

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt." Gangrel spoke out. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. This will call for a weighty punishment. Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

Robin had heard that name before. The Fire Emblem also known as the Shield of Seals was said to be the Falchions counterpart. Legend has it that like Falchion, it was forged by Naga's fang and used to seal away Earth Dragons around the time of the Hero-King's era. However the Emblem itself only has one purpose: To save the world. Why Gangrel wanted it, Robin had no idea, but it couldn't be good.

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?"

"I just want what every Plegian wants." He paused. "A grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?"

It was at that moment that Chrom had enough. "Don't even try to convince us that you actually care for your own people!"

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt."

"What did you call me?!" Chrom yelled.

"Chrom, that's enough." Emmeryn said sternly.

"So this is what you resort too Mad King. Using petty insults to agitate your enemies?" Robin called out. "A useful strategy, but that doesn't make it any less pathetic."

The mad king looked at him and started laughing again while Aversa started to smile. Not in a genuine way but in a wicked way.

"Bwa ha ha ha look at this. The Tactician who murdered my trusted lieutenant Garrick and his men graces me with his presence. Are you insulting me boy, oh that will not do, not at all."

"I'm no murderer! It's your men who are murderers and from what I'm seeing you're not only a psychopath but a craven as well! Cowering behind a hostage to get what you want. How weak!" Robin scoffed.

"Oh, I like him." Aversa said, giggling.

"Robin's right!" Chrom yelled. "You claim to be king of Plegia, you claim to fight for the 'good' of your people, but you have done nothing to help anyone." Chrom kept goading him while everyone watches. "All you have done is send scumbags and lowlifes to harass Ylisse hoping to instigate a ridiculous and pointless war!"

"Pointless! How dare you! You Ylisseans took everything from me! The last exalt named my people heathens!" Gangrel argued.

"But thats just it!" Robin yelled, pointing at him. "You don't care about your people! All you care about is hurting Ylisseans to satisfy your own personal bloodlust."

"To call yourself a king is disgusting joke." Chrom added. "It's as Robin said, your nothing more than a pathetic worthless psychopath with a paper crown on his head!"

"ENOUGH!" Gangrel yelled out clearly showing that Chrom and Robin are getting under his skin. "Guards seize the emblem, kill the prince and that damn tactician! "

Two guards came out to try and attack Robin as well as Emmeryn causing Chrom and Frederick to come to their defense and quickly dispatch them.

"Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" Chrom yelled out.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one. Too bad I still have your little noble friend." Gangrel pointed back to Maribelle. "Any last words tactician."

Robin simply smiled as he sees that his plan is going to smoothly. Chrom and Emmeryn were wondering why he was smiling.

"If you know who I am Mad king. If you know about my reputation then you will know this." Robin paused. "I'm always three steps ahead…RICKEN NOW!"

"ELWIND!"

Just then the guard that was holding Maribelle is blasted with Ricken's Elwind spell. After the guard was taken care off Ricken grabbed Maribelle by the hand and took off running.

"What the!" Chrom was shocked by Ricken's sudden appearance.

"Oh, I don't think so." Aversa said as she charged towards Ricken and Maribelle.

Robin saw her pull out a tome and quickly rushed towards her.

"WASTE!"

Aversa fired a dark magic spell towards Ricken and Maribelle who were trying to get away.

"ARCTHUNDER!"

Before it could hit the two, the spell was quickly repelled by Robins Arcthunder spell. Aversa stepped back, impressed.

 _That was a Waste spell? That's powerful dark magic. This woman is… different._ Robin noted.

"BWA HA HA!" The mad king laughed. "So the boy can deflect your spells eh. Seems like you got a rival Aversa."

"So it seems." Aversa giggled.

Ricken and Maribelle arrived at Chroms location. Lissa hugged Maribelle as highly as possible, thanking the gods that she was safe.

"Maribelle! Are you hurt?!" Lissa asked.

"I am fine darling." She turned her attention to her savior. "Thank you Ricken."

"It was no biggie." The boy smiled, bashfully.

Chrom approached them.

"Ricken! I thought I told you to stay at the castle!"

"Your friend Robin asked me to follow you in secret, and asked me to intervene just in case things went sour."

"Did he now?" Chrom said as Ricken handed to him Robins instructions. Chrom smirked as he had no idea Robin had already planned ahead for the worst.

"Chrom!" Robin yelled out. "You, Phila, and Frederick guard the Exalt. Ricken, Lissa, stay with Maribelle." He turned his attention to Aversa. "I'll take her on."

"Are you sure that's wise Robin?" Chrom asked. "Why don't we team up and fight her together?"

"Chrom you don't understand! This woman is no ordinary mage!"

Chrom was speechless. He had never seen Robin, who was usually cool and calm, this serious or frightened before.

"That spell she casted earlier was no ordinary spell! I don't want to know what would happen if she goes after the Exalt!"

Chrom understood completely. Even though he was no expert in magic, Chrom understood just how dangerous dark magic is and judging from Robin's current reaction, this woman was very dangerous. More dangerous than the average mage.

Chrom, Phila, and Frederick got into a defensive formation around Emmeryn while Ricken stayed with Lissa as she healed any wounds Maribelle had.

"So you're my opponent?" Aversa giggled. "Milord retreat while you can. I'm going to have a little fun with my new friend."

Gangrel simply laughed.

"Bwa ha ha! I have my war! Have fun my dear." Gangrel said as he left.

Robin and Aversa glared at each other with intent to kill. Robin placed his tome in his right hand and readied himself for battle.

"Why do would you side with the lowest of scum like Gangrel? A man who seeks nothing but suffering and personal gain. What do you have against Ylisse?" Robin asked.

"The conflict between Ylisse and Plegia means nothing to me. I only live to serve and fulfill my destiny."

"I could care less about how you live your life. Whatever evil plans you have, I'm putting an end to it." Robin said as he charged up a spell.

Aversa just started laughing.

"You have the same eyes as I do. Eyes that seek power to protect the one who gives you purpose." Aversa placed the tome in her pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a Steel Lance. "Lets have some fun shall we!"

"Enough talk!" Robin yelled. "ELWIND!" Robin shot an Elwind spell to the ground which propelled him a few feet in the air. As he unsheathed his silver blade, he came crashing down onto Aversa's Lance. She pushed him off of her and the two clashed with their respective weapons. Robin had never met this women, nor has he ever seen her fight. This would make her quite the challenge and formidable foe. If she can use dark magic then Robin would have to be quick and agile to make sure he doesn't get hit by such a spell as dark magic attacks are very lethal and deadly.

"Chrom!" Lissa yelled out to him. "We need to help him."

"No Lissa, leave this to him."

Back to the fight, the two continued to clash with neither gaining the advantage over the other.

"Sir, be carful!" Phila yelled. "She clearly has skill with a lance!"

Aversa then went in for a spin and slammed her lance against Robin's blade with enough force to send Robin up in the air. She prepared herself for another attack and spun around to perform the same move but Robin, while still in the air stabbed his sword into the ground as her attack was stopped as her lance hit his blade. She looked up and saw Robin come down and kicked her in the face.

"ARG!" She fell back in pain from the attack.

"Whoa!" Ricken yelled in admiration.

"Go Robin!" Lisa cheered. "Send that witch into next week!"

"What?" Robin asked Aversa, who was on the ground. "Is that all you've got?"

"Hehehe." She giggled before. "You're strong." She then licked the blood off of her face before placing her lance behind her back and opened her tome. "But I'm far from being done." She charged a spell in her hand.

"Two can play that game!" Robin sheathed his sword and charged a spell into his hand.

"ELFIRE!" they both yelled in unison as they conjured forth fire from their hands.

 _So she has a tome like mine. She's no pushover that's for sure_.

"Tell me! Where did you get a tome like that?!" Robin yelled as he fired off more spells in her direction.

"My Master!" She yelled and she kept deflecting his spells. Was she talking about Gangrel? She didn't name him specifically and she is his advisor and tactician. If she wasn't talking about Gangrel, who was she talking about?

They kept at it hoping one would overcome the other with their respective spells. Robin had enough of her games and charged a fire spell into his hand. When Aversa noticed this they both did the same.

"ARCFIRE!" They both fired huge fireballs at each other. As they made contact the force was strong that Robin and the others felt intense heat rushing at them. When Robin looked ahead, his opponent was no where in sight.

 _What the! Where did she go?!_

Robin went to pick up his sword and and began to survey the area for her.

"Robin, behind you!"

Robin heard Chrom yell from behind him and saw Aversa appear out of nowhere with her lance about to stab him but Robin was faster and was able to cast one spell before the attack.

"DYING BLAZE!"

Robin let out what is supposedly a weak yet strong fire spell on Aversa. The woman fell to ground as the fire spell began to spread all over her.

"AHHHHHHHH" The woman yelled in pain.

"You did it!" Ricken yelled out

"That was… exhausting." Robin was not expecting such a strong opponent but Robin had won the day. Robin then walked back to the regroup with the others when a look of horror entered Chrom's face.

"Robin! Look out!"

Robin took his warning to heart instantly and turned around to see the remains of his opponent only to have been met with….

"RUIN!"

Aversa who should've been dead, summoned forth a powerful dark magic spell and slammed it into Robin's chest, causing Robin to fly backwards.

"GAHHHHHH!"

"Robin!" Chrom yelled.

Robin hit the ground so hard from the attack that his bones started to ache. Whatever spell that was, it hurt and his body was in all kinds of pain. Robin noticed his sword right next to him and attempted to reach for it only for Aversa to step on his hand and point her lance at his throat.

"How are you…alive?" Robin said in pain.

"Did you really think a simple spell like that is enough to kill me?" Aversa giggled. Robin took notice of a burn mark on her shoulder that was slowly healing. "We just want the Fire Emblem. If you give us that, then no one has to die."

"Save it witch! We'll never give up to the likes of you."

"My, you are quite stubborn." Aversa laughed as she stabbed her lance into Robins shoulder.

ARGHHHH!" Robin yelled in pain

"Robin hold on!" Chrom attempted to leave his position to help.

"Chrom stay back, this is my fight!"

"Oh but why's that." Aversa turned her attention to Chrom. "Do you want to play too Prince." Aversa giggled.

Aversa was distracted by Chrom's attempted interference. This gave Robin the time to kick the lance from her hand and tip the scales in his favor.

"EXCALIBUR!"

Robin summoned the only other wind spell besides Forseti that was stronger than Arcwind and Rexcalibur. Robin thought he could finish her off by using Forseti but because of how exhausted it left him last time, he decided against it. Using Rexcalibur left him almost exhausted and because of his shoulder wound, it would hurt to use another spell. Plus, the pain he was feeling from the Ruin spell wasn't helping his condition.

The spell however sent Aversa a few feet up in the air but when the spell died out she had once again disappeared. Robin looked around to see if she would try to sneak up on him again only for him to look up to see her riding a black pegasus, looking down on him.

"It seems to me you've reached your limit handsome, and thats just no fun at all." Aversa winked at him. "If you wish to combat me again. Make sure to gather all the power you can take. I'll be sure to save another dance just for you when that time comes. Ta-ta." Aversa blew a kiss to him, mocking him as she flew away.

"Get back here you witch!"

Robin tried to run after her only for him to fall on the ground. He was too exhausted and in serious pain to continue. Chrom ran over to help him up on his feet.

"Cmon Robin, What did I say about taking naps on the ground."

Chrom helped him up and led him over to the others. Lissa and Maribelle quickly healed his shoulder wound before he could lose anymore blood.

"Forgive me, your grace. I never meant to put you in danger." Robin said hoping The exalt would not hold what happened against him.

"Me too Emm, I acted rashly." Chrom apologized.

"It's all right, Robin. King Gangrel is the one at fault here." Emmeryn said.

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces" Frederick pointed out "If they have not mobilized already. I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy."

"Of course, Frederick." Emmeryn closed her eyes and held of her hand to her heart. "It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs!"

As the two made their way to back to the capital, Robin took notice that Maribelle was approaching him.

"Excuse me, Robin?" Maribelle spoke.

 _This women probably eats titles like candy. Might as well play along, otherwise she's going to be an annoyance._

"Yes Milady, can I help you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for your help. I admit, when I first met you I assumed you were some lowborn scalawag attempting to profit off the Royal family. It seems I underestimated you and I apologize."

"No harm done Lady Maribelle."

"If there is anything I can do please let me know, I wish to repay the debt I now owe you."

"I don't really nee-" Robin stopped himself as he thought about her proposal. Robin thought about it for a moment and this would be the perfect opportunity to improve his skills. "Actually I would be most grateful if you could teach me about the aristocratic life. I wish to know all there is about the nobility of Ylisse and how to interact with them." Robin stated. Maribelle smiled wide as she found the idea most enticing.

"Any chance to educate my social inferiors is a chance I will take. We shall get started at once." Maribelle said as she linked her arm around Robins. "I shall teach you how to greet others appropriately, then we will work on posture and position, then we will work on ballroom dancing and how to properly wield a fork."

"I'm ready." Robin said with determination

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah I know the shepherds are suppose to fight a man named Orton as Border Pass but I decided to cut that and create a good build up to Robin and Aversa's first battle. I always felt like these two would be sworn enemies, mainly because of how similar they are to each other. And while Maribelle was saved, Robin now suffering his first defeat at the hands of someone like Aversa isn't going to bode well with him. He knows that they will meet again and when that happens, Robin will do whatever it takes to kill her.**

 **Til next time.**


	8. No Past to Remember

**Wow! What a loss right? I know that Robin will not accept this. After all failure is his biggest fear and also his biggest motivator. I know he'll come back from this.**

 **Only one shoutout for this chapter. It goes to AzureStoryTeller, well known for the fic _The Will to Endure and Protect_ from High School DxD and is also trying their hand at a RobinXLucina fic called _Fire Emblem Awakening: Path Changer_ so go check it out.**

 **Without further ado, here's the 8th chapter.**

* * *

"And then he said RICKEN NOW! And then this guy pops out and saves the day!" Lissa said happily.

Once everyone got back to the barracks Lissa started telling the other shepherds about how Ricken had saved Maribelle but was also telling the others about how Robin was behind the whole thing.

"Indeed." Maribelle said with a smile. "At first I took him for a simple commoner but it seems our new tactician is truly a genius."

"He's awesome!" Ricken yelled out. "You should have seen him go head to head with the mad kings tactician, I've never seen anyone fight like that."

"Bah! He ain't nothing special." Vaike said clearly jealous.

"You only say that because every time you pick a fight with him, he knocks you flat on your face." Sully said with everyone laughing.

"By the way, where is he anyways?" Stahl asked.

"Robin said he wanted to be left alone right now." Lissa added.

"Poor guy." Ricken said "He probably blames himself for what happened. It wasn't his fault, it was the Mad Kings!"

"I know!" Lissa yelled. "All he was trying to do was help Maribelle."

"Darling." Maribelle added. "i think it would be best if we give him space."

"Fine." Lissa pouted. "But if he doesn't get over it soon I'm gonna bop him in the head."

* * *

Meanwhile Robin was out in the courtyard, unable to rest thanks to his encounter with Aversa. Despite his magical power he had to deal with the fact that she bested him, and worst of all, she wasn't even trying. She was just playing with him. Robin cursed himself for losing to such scum like Aversa. Just then he felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder.

"Can't sleep either?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see Chrom with a look of concern on his face. He remained silent and didn't answer his question.

"You okay Robin?"

"I failed you Chrom, I was too weak and I let that witch get the best of me!"

"Hey you did your best, and you're alive"

"Yeah you wanna know why? Because she was just toying with me. She wasn't fighting for real but I was."

"Hey if it wasn't for you Maribelle would be dead." Chrom tried to calm him down.

"I know." Robin looked down before turning his attention to Chrom. "Chrom I don't know much about the last war between Ylisse and Plegia and when I was yelling at Gangrel, I spoke without knowing the all facts. That was unworthy of me and I'm sorry."

"Its okay Robin." Chrom paused before speaking again. "The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence... It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

"It must have been hard."

"I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin. I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She represents the best of the halidom—the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

"Chrom look at me." Chrom looked at Robin in the eyes "I never admitted this to anyone but when I killed those bandits back in Southtown, I felt so sick to my stomach. It wasn't because they murdered innocents but because for the first time in my short life, I've stained my hands with the blood of another even if they did deserve it. It's unforgivable, but a part of me enjoys being stronger than others. I've felt like that with every battle we've had thus far."

"Robin, I don't…"

"When I fought Marth back in Regna Ferox, I basically told him that i would kill any and all who would try to hurt you and the shepherds. As true as that statement was, I sounded like a heartless monster when I said it. Even worse, I don't regret saying it and I would say it again."

"What do you mean by all this Robin?"

"Killing is never easy, but I do it because I have no choice. I'm sure Emmeryn understands that too. Working for a better tomorrow isn't just a one-time thing. The tomorrow's keep coming. We have to keep fighting, for a better tomorrow and a better future."

"Well spoken, sir." Just then a voice called out.

"Who goes there!" Robin instinctively pulls out his sword and points at the voice.

"Peace Sir Robin." The voice begins to show itself. "I have no intention of fighting you again."

As Chrom and Robin look ahead, they see Marth approach them with the same armor and mask as well as the Falchion replica that he carried.

"You again." Robin spoke as he sheathed his sword.

"Good evening to you both." Marth bowed.

"How did you get in here?" Chrom asked.

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove."

"There? But how would you…?" Chrom said in surprise.

"You know the place, Chrom?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds. It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it well concealed, but.."

"Your secret is safe with me." Marth reassured. "I come here only to warn you."

"Warn us?" Chrom asked

"The Exalt's life is in danger."

Chrom and Robins eyes widened at the sudden news.

"What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours."

"What if…" Marth paused "What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."

"Seen the future?" Chrom looked at the man like he had lost his mind. "Have you lost your wits?"

"I believe him." Robin said with Chrom as well as Marth, looking at him in surprise. "When he spoke of the horrible calamity back in the forest, I listened. If Emmeryn's in danger we need to go now!"

"Wait stop!" Chrom yelled. "How do we know your telling the truth?"

"Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me." Marth pulled out his Falchion replica "So allow me to prove it!"

The moment he pulled out his sword, Robin and Chrom reflexively put their hands on the hilt of their swords.

"I'm about to save your life…from him."

Just then, an assassin rises from the bushes, Marth threw his sword upwards and jumped. He grabbed the sword and killed the enemy by slashing his back. Chrom and Robin were not expecting a surprise attack but this proved Marth's claims

"I trust this proof will suffice?"

Chrom and Robin both nodded. But just when they thought that was it, another assassin rises from the bushes which caught Marth off guard. Marth slipped on the sword that the first assassin dropped and the second assassin's sword slashed across Marth's mask, letting loose Marth's long hair and revealing Marth's feminine face. Robin looked so shocked he couldn't move. This whole time he thought Marth had been a man but no, Marth was a woman. In fact she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Chrom sped past Marth and took care of the assassin. Then he turned to face Marth.

"Wait you're…" Chrom was shocked but not as shocked as Robin.

"Your a woman?!" Robin yelled out in surprise.

"And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I'm surprised you two didn't figure it out until just now."

While Robin was trying to get over the fact that Marth was actually a woman an explosion from in the palace was heard. The three then dashed back to the palace to protect Emmeryn.

* * *

"Chrom!" Lissa yelled out as she ran towards him.

The shepherds were already there ready to protect the exalt. The others noticed Marth but they just passed her off as a new recruit of a sort. Lissa and Frederick however were shocked to discover that he was actually a she but that discussion was best left for another time.

"Emm you're in danger!"

"Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!" Emmeryn asked

"No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!"

Just then an assassin popped out near Emmeryn intending to kill, He was too fast for anyone to react but just then the assassin was killed with a throwing knife to the face.

"Piece of cake."

Chrom pulled out his sword and pointed it to the apparent voice. It was a man with orange hair in a bandana who was sucking on a lollipop.

"Drop your weapon or die where you stand!" Chrom yelled as he pointed his blade at the orange haired man.

"Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone." The orange haired man exclaimed.

Robin stepped in.

"Did you throw that?" Robin asked.

"That I did Silver." The man said. "I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests...that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some type of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."

"Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions? We need all the help we can get." Chrom said.

"I'll prove my sincerity... if you sweeten the deal." The man smirked.

 _Criminals, pah! All they care about is gold_. Robin scoffed in his mind.

"You want gold? ...Fine, you scoundrel. Let me just—oops." Chrom dropped a bag that looked nothing like the gold the man asked for.

"Ohh Whats in the satchel hmm?" The man asked.

"Nothing. Candies for my little sister. I'm sure you…"

"Candies! as in sugar candies." The man interrupted.

"Well... yes. I assume they'd be sweet? But…"

"It's a DEAL!"

"You help us if we give you candy?" Robin asked bewildered.

"I said "sweeten the deal", didn't I? Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold, too. Later. Unless you've got more of these." The man smiled

"Look how about you help us first then we'll talk about your uh candy." Robin stated.

Perhaps this man is different from most criminals I've met. After all he'll take candy over gold, that in itself is bizarre, but who's complaining. Robin thought to himself.

"So you got a name?" Chrom asked.

"Gaius, pleasure to meet you Blue."

"Okay then." Robin stepped in. "Everyone gather round here's my plan of attack." The shepherds gathered to listen to Robin. "There are only three ways to get in here. Sully, Kellam, Virion, Miriel, Sumia, Maribelle, and uh…Gaius, you guys take the left side while Lissa, Lon'qu, Vaike, Ricken, Donnel, Anna and Stahl take the right. Me, Chrom, Frederick will stay here to guard the exalt. Lissa stay behind Lon'qu. You may have had training with that axe but its better to be safe then sorry."

"Right." Lissa agreed.

"Maribelle, put that new armor and tome i gave you to use and cover Gaius when he needs it."

"Very well." Maribelle agreed.

"Donny, you may be a novice, but you've come a long way. Make sure to give Anna some cover."

"Yee haw you got it." Donnel said enthusiastically.

"We all know our plan now, lets go people! MOVE OUT!"

The shepherds dispersed into their apparent positions as Robin had commanded.

"Pardon sir." Marth asked getting Robins attention. "What should I do?"

"You're not part of my strategy miss. However, if you wish to help, stand by Chrom and guard the Exalt."

"Very well. Another thing, soon a Taguel named Panne will show up soon. She is not an enemy so please do not attack her."

Robin glared at her still trying to come with the terms that she was a women all this time.

"I understand." Robin said as he walked to his position.

Chrom, Frederick and Marth went by the entrance to guard Emmeryn while Robin kept checking both sides to make sure the others weren't injured or hurt. Just then Marths sword began to glow but Robin shrugged it off as it wasn't important at the moment.

The assassins were losing ground and the shepherds were getting close to victory. The new guy Gaius was fast on his feet and skilled with a blade. What did he call Robin earlier? Silver? He must have gotten that from his hair color.

Donnel despite his inexperience at first was doing incredibly well. Despite these assassins appearing to be more experienced and combat ready, Donnel was taking them apart one by one. Seems like his training with Frederick payed off.

Just then a beast like woman appeared right from behind Robin

She must be who Marth was talking about earlier. Better go introduce myself.

"I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues. Look how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages! I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race."

"You must be Panne, we were told you were coming."

"Oh?"

"Yes my name is Robin I'm the tactician of the shepherds. If you'e here to help head down the staircase and assist a blonde man with an axe and less clothing, you can't miss him."

"Don't presume to give me orders man-spawn. But very well."

What did she call me? What is with all these damn nicknames!? Robin yelled in his mind.

The beastlady known as Panne rushed her way to help Vaike as Robin had ordered. So far the battle had been going smoothly and the majority of assassins were dead.

"We are nearing victory milord." Frederick said to Chrom.

"No." Robin whispered. "No we're not."

"Robin?" Chrom asked with concern. "Whats wrong?"

"Something feels off." just then a purple barrier pooped up between the left and right hallways as well as the stair case, preventing the others from regrouping with Chrom's group. Just then a tall dark man in a dark Plegian cloak mysteriously appeared. "LOOK OUT!"

"WASTE!"

Robin pointed out to the man who blasted Chrom, Frederick and Marth with a powerful dark magic spell. It didn't kill them, but they were seriously hurt.

Damn! Robin cursed in his mind. If he doesn't do something soon Emmeryn is done for!

"And now the Emblem is mine!" The man charged a dark magic spell and was prepared to kill Emmeryn with it.

"ARGHHH!" Robin fired a wind spell and leaped in his direction. The man turned his head slightly to see Robin kick him in the face with both of his feet, sending him into the air. Robin used a wind spell to soften his landing and began to charge another spell.

"FIRE!"

Robin sent a basic fire spell in his direction. The man used the spell that he was previous charging to deflect it. As he landed on the ground he began to charge another spell to defeat the tactician. Just then as he looked up he saw Robin leaping towards him, using another wind spell to jump towards him at full speed. Robin then kicked his hand which defused the spell he was charging. The two then gain some distance between each other and gazed into each others eyes with killing intent. Although now that the man was staring at Robin and got a better look at him his eyes widened at what he was looking at. Emmeryn then ran to the Chrom, Frederick, and Marth. The other three were still hurt from the assassins earlier spell so it would be up too Robin to take down the assassin.

"You!" He pointed directly at Robin before bursting into an evil laughter. His laugh was just as foul as Gangrel's, Whoever this man is, he is dangerous. "Oh I know you."

Robin's eyes widened in shock as well as Chrom and Frederick who heard what he said.

"You…You do?"

"Oh yes, I know exactly what you are."

Robin was shocked at the mans apparent claim that he knew who Robin was. Could they have met before Robins memory loss. Whatever it was Robin needed answers.

"Don't just stand there, kill him!" Marth yelled.

"Wait!" Robin yelled out. "If you know who I am, then tell me?! What was I doing, asleep on that field?! What happened to my memories?!"

The man looked at him with a sinister grin on his face.

"So thats how it is huh?" the man said to himself before laughing again.

"Hey! Answer me now!"

"Your memory? BWAHAHAHAHA! What memory? You have….. no past to remember."

"What! What did you say?!" Robin yelled out.

"However, if you submit to me then i may honor you with the truth of your existence!"

Robin was still in shock from what the man had told him. He had no memories. He had no past. Is that true. Robin dropped to his knees at the sudden revelation.

 _I…I have no past? No memories? Nothing?_

..

 _If thats true then…..then…..who am I…..who am I…..WHO AM I!_

..

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you!" Robin's shocked expression was broken as he looked towards Chrom who was trying to stand up but was still injured from the assassins spell. "We know who you are. You're Robin, Tactician of the shepherds. You're one of us! No matter what you were before, that won't change! So don't lose sight of who you are!"

Robin looked at Chrom in surprise and from beyond the barrier the other shepherds were cheering for Robin.

"Don't let that damn sorcerer get in your head!" Sully yelled out. "Whip out that mojo of yours and take him down!"

"Save my sister Robin!" Lissa yelled out. "You can do it, I believe in you!"

"Cmon Rob!" Vaike yelled. "Don't disappoint ol' Teach you hear!"

"Come now friend." Virion spoke plainly. "I know it takes more than petty words to stop you."

"Kick his butt Robin!" Ricken yelled. "Show him how strong you really are!"

"You're our friend Robin." Sumia called out. "Nothing can change that. So don't let him trick you."

Robin closed his eyes as he began to hear the words the assassin said repeat itself.

 **You have no past to remember.**

 _No._

 **You have no past to remember.**

 _No._

 **You have no past to remember.**

 _No!_

 **You have no….**

"No!"

Robin opened his eyes as he yelled out, surprising the others as Robin stood up..

"Whatever it is that you know about me has no meaning anymore."

"So you don't desire to know why you were brought into this world?" The man questioned.

"I'll create my own identity." Robin said as he clenched fist, earning smiles from his comrades who were glad to see Robin's newfound determination. He pointed his sword at the enemy, ready for battle.

"So you wish to fight me eh? This should be interesting." The assassin pulled out his tome.

 _This whole time I thought if I could get my memories back, I could figure out just who I am and what i was meant to do in this world. What a fool iIve been. I see the truth now. Chrom, Lady Emmeryn, Frederick and….Marth. I will defend you all. I will protect my friends. Because that…..THAT IS WHO I AM!_

With Robins determination he ran towards the assassin and to try and slash him but he leaped into the air, dodging his attack. Robin leaped into the air using a wind spell and attempted to slash him again with his sword but each attack was deflected by dark magic. Robin then backed up, gaining some distance from his enemy.

"Hmph. I guess this doesn't quite cut it." Robin said as he sheathed his sword and readied some of his spells. "Come on! Whats the point of carrying a tome like that if you aren't even gonna use it!"

"ELFIRE!"

Soon the assassin was being overwhelmed with fire but he was able to dodge it and leaped into the air once again. It was like the man could fly. By the Gods he was flying! Robin kept at it until the fire's died out.

"ARCFIRE!"

Robin kept conjuring forth Arcfires but the assassin kept dodging them as he flew in the air.

"Come now my boy." The assassin said with that same sinister smirk. "Is that all you got?" The man charged magic into his hand. "This is the end, for the exalt and your Prince! GOETIA!" The man threw a very powerful dark magic spell in Chrom, Frederick, Marth, and Emmeryn's direction

Crap! He's going after them!

"SUPERIOR JOLT!"

Robin lifted his hand and a shield of lightning defended the four from the dark magic spell. The spell was fierce and strong enough to fight off against the assassins Goetia. The important thing that matters was that the others were safe. The man looked at him grinning like a mad man although Robin was unfazed by it.

"Hate to speed this up, but I want to wrap this party up before the calvary arrives." Robin said as he popped his neck, ready for more.

"Ah, clever wit and a smart mouth to match. Impressive my boy. But you cannot hope to defeat me. It is not written."

I guess i have no choice.

Robin lifted up his hand.

"FORSETI!"

Robin unleashed the strongest of all Wind magic. The assassin was caught in the spell because his flight gave him a disadvantage. Chrom, Frederick, Marth and Emmeryn held on for their dear life as they watch Robin unleash a powerful spell.

When the spell died out the assassin was on his knee.

"No! You will not interfere with my designs foolish child!" the assassin yelled as he struggled to stand up.

Robin was at his limits but could not give up. He stood back up and and lifted his hand up.

"This will be your last!"

Robin lifted up his hand as a spark of energy started forming out of his hand

"MJÖLNIR!"

Just then a fierce and powerful form of lighting sparked in Robins hand that grew as he increased it's power. A size like this could wipe out anything it touches. The assassin could only look on in horror.

"No... This is...all...wrong... How could…How could you have known the plan!"

"You're finished." was all Robin said before he let his hand down and watched as the spell destroyed the man's very being, obliterating his existence.

The attack was so great, the ground trembled, but thankfully no one else got caught in the spell. Robin was exhausted from using it and fell to his knee's. His training with the spells had paid off as he was able to use not one but two ancient spells before succumbing to exhaustion. Still its not a spell he would want to use very often. With the death of the assassin, the barriers disappeared. The shepherd won again.

* * *

Everyone had a few cuts from the assassins but no one was seriously injured. Robin could barely walk likely due to the after shock of his thunder spell.

"Robin!" A voice rang out. Robin turned to see Lissa and Maribelle walking in his direction.

"Lissa… Lady… Maribelle." Robin muttered as he was still exhausted from the spell.

"Now darling, it's okay. We're here to help." Maribelle reassured as she used her staff.

"Thank you." Robin said.

"No thank you Robin." Lissa hugged him. "You saved my sister."

"Don't mention it." Robin smiled.

Chrom and Frederick thankfully had their wounds from the assassins wind spell healed and was back on their feet. The "Taguel known as Panne showed up along side Vaike who Robin asked her to partner with.

"You guys should've seen this beastlady, She turned into a giant rabbit kicked ass"

"Hmph i am not a 'beastlady' man-spawn." Panne turned away with her arms folded.

The exalt approached and bowed gracefully.

"Brave taguel, there are not words to express my gratitude."

"So you know our true name?"

"My apologies." Robin spoke up. "What is a taguel exactly?"

"I am a taguel." Panne said rudely "The... The last taguel. We are shape-shifters. Most of your kind called us "beast" or "coney" in the midst of their hunt. I only helped you because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!"

"I don't understand." Robin asked trying to understand her rude behavior. "Why so hostile?"

"Yes, it's precious little your kind seem to understand. It was man-spawn like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people."

"What?! Is this true?" Emmeryn said shocked. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Do not act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all you touch, even each other."

"There is truth to your words, perhaps. I'm told that, in taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could have learned much from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place."

"You seem sincere, man-spawn. You feel my pain as your own. ...I've never felt that before. Look at me. ...See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you…" Panne looked impressed. "Perhaps you truly are not like the others."

"We know you do not trust us Panne." Robin stepped in holding out his hand "But we do not want to be enemies. If you would do us the honor, please join us."

Panne looked at Robins hand, likely unaware of handshakes.

"Fine, I shall join you…for now."

"Thank you."

Robin bowed gracefully instead seeing as Panne probably had no knowledge of handshakes and turned his attention to Chrom and Frederick who walked up to him and Emmeryn.

"Thank the gods you're safe!" Chrom said relieved.

"It is you I have to thank, Chrom." she turned to Robin. "And you as well Robin."

"I'm sorry you had to witness me in such a way milady." Robin said with sorrow.

"Peace Robin." she said as she embraced Robin with a few tears running down her face as she gave him a peck on the cheek while hugging him tightly. "I owe you my life."

Robin began blushing as red as a strawberry. The exalt, the ruler of Ylisse, just kissed him on the cheek! Robin had read that sometimes kissing the cheek of the opposite gender is either a way of showing love and affection or as a way of saying thanks. But this was the exalt, the ruler of the halidom, and Chrom's sister. Robin pushed the thought aside for now as all that matter is that Emmeryn is safe. All of a sudden Phila came rushing into the room.

"I beg your forgiveness, milord!" She bowed "I failed in my duty. They should have never made it into the castle in the first place."

"Peace, Phila." Chrom reassured her "You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Marth could.." Chrom looked around to look for Marth. "Robin, where's Marth?"

"Hmm" Robin looked around to see that Marth had completely disappeared… again. "She was here a moment ago…"

"Not again." Chrom ran out to the courtyard. Robin himself followed as he wanted to talk to Marth as well.

"Excuse me Robin, could I have a minute of your time?" Frederick said as he stopped Robin in his path.

"What is it Frederick?"

"I feel like I should apologize to you."

"Huh." Robin scratched his head. "What for?"

"Back when we first met, I treated you so poorly because I thought you were a threat to my lord. But you have proven me wrong. You saved the exalt. Saved my lord. Saved me. I am deeply sorry for doubting you Robin."

"Its okay Frederick." Robin smiled. "You were only looking out for Chrom and Lissa. There's no hard feelings."

"Very well." Frederick bowed.

"How about we start over." Robin held out his hand. "This time as friends."

"I would like that." Frederick accepted Robin's handshake, starting a new friendship between the two.

Robin then rushed out to the courtyard hoping to catch up with Marth.

* * *

Marth had left without anyone noticing, she likely had no intentions of lingering. She was to do what she came here to do and leave. However Chrom had showed up blocking her path.

"Going somewhere? You have a bad habit of leaving without saying good-bye, you know."

"Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits."

"Good ones as well. You saved my life as well as both of my sisters. Is there a way I can repay you?"

"I already have what I came for: history has been rewritten."

"And what future averted?"

"After the exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen. This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself. ...But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you."

"Strangely, no. It doesn't. Somehow I know I can trust you. Robin believes you, so I will too."

"Until next time Prince Chrom."

Marth bowed and then left. She was planning to use the same entrance she arrived in as her exit but when she arrived she found Robin waiting for her.

"I knew you would come here. Using the front door would've been too obvious." Robin smiled.

"What do you want sir Robin." Marth asked suspiciously.

"First off don't call me 'sir', just Robin is fine." Robin pulled out something from his pack. "Here."

"What is it?"

"Its a variety pack i made just for you" Robin handed her the pack. "It has vulneraries, healing salves, a water jug, and a few lunches that will last you a couple days."

"Thank you." Marth said as she took the pack.

"Also." Robin then gave her a serious look. "This horrible calamity you spoke off. It has something to do with the Risen, doesn't it?"

"Yes. But worry not, history has been rewritten."

"By saving the exalt?" Robin does not look relieved. "Even if history has been rewritten the Risen are still out there which means they are still a threat. If they are the cause of this horrible future then I will not stop until every Risen lies dead. I cannot allow such evil to roam free!"

Marth looked at him bewildered. She did not expect anyone to take her warnings to heart so easily, even Chrom was reluctant to believe her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ramble."

"Think nothing of it."

"If I never see you again Marth then…." Robin bowed. "Thank you for everything you have done for us." Robin started to walk away. "I will never forget you."

As Robin began to walk away as he turned his head he saw something of a smile form on Marth's face. Robin immediately blushed. He forgot just how beautiful she was and that smile was so incredible his heart started to beat faster. Despite Robin saying goodbye, somewhere deep down he knew that he would probably cross paths with her again. But hopefully… as friends.

* * *

 **Robin is back in action. And once again he uses one of the stronger spells which leaves him drained. Luckily a few elixers were able to give him a portion of his stamina back so that he could walk and have a one on one talk with Marth. Was anyone really surprised that he was actually a she. It surprised Robin, but it seems even though after her revelation about her gender, she still so mysterious. And if there is one thing Robin is interested in, it's mysteries. That's why he took her warning about the "horrible calamity" seriously.**


	9. A Promise

**Is this story a harem? The answer is sort of. This story is a semi-harem. Will I create a harem in the future? Most definitely. The lack of harems in the Fire Emblem Fandom community make me wanna shed tears. However, if I were to do one I think I would do one with Robin and the future children as there are a few harem fics who have done so with just 1st gen characters. Also, I do plan to do fics on pairings MarkXLyndis, IkeXLethe, and my favorite pairing of Fates, CorrinXSakura. It will take some time for me to get to that as I want to finish this fic first before I get to that so please stay with me until the end.**

 **My first shoutout for this chapter goes to Mataras, known for his Fire Emblem Triology and various crossover fanfics. My second shoutout goes to Solid Shark, known for the well written and detailed Persona fanfic** ** _Persona: Defiance of Fate,_** **A MinatoXMitsuru Adventure and Love story.**

 **Without further ado, here's the 9th chapter.**

* * *

A few days passed since the attempted assassination on Emmeryn's life. The shepherds were all given a break while Chrom discussed plans to locate Emmeryn to somewhere safe so they don't have a repeat of that night.

In other news, some of the shepherds are starting to form romantic relationships. For example, Kellam and Sully have gotten engaged and plan to be wed once the war ends. Pairing up Vaike and Panne had caused them to be spending more time together, despite Panne's distrust of humans.

As for the newcomer Gaius, for a man who unknowingly aligned himself with assassins, he is a friendly man who is very sarcastic and cocky with a very weird addiction to candy and sweets. Robin enjoyed his company but hopes the man takes the war seriously.

While Robin had many ways to relive stress such as training and kicking Vaike's ass during sparring, he found the best way to relax is reading. For days when marching or camping Robin was always reading. Whether it was his tome that he carries around everywhere with him, books on war tactics, or books regarding Naga and Grima worship, Robin was always reading.

For now, Robin continued to study his trusty Book of Naga. So many spells in one book sounded too good to be true but the truth was right in front of him. However despite this being a Book of Naga, it is not THE Book of Naga from the Jugdrali Sagas. Apparently this Book of Naga is just one of few copies made that came from the original only with newer features, hence the many spells the book contains.

 _Let's see here…_ Robin said as he kept reading each spell on the different pages of the tome. _Mjölnir… Valflame… Superior Jolt… Excalibur… Oh, what do we have here…?_ Robin said as he checked the last pages of the tome. _These are the actual incantations of the Tome. Much like the real Book of Naga. Interesting._ _So this particular spell gets it's power from the tome itself._ Robin turned the page to look at the back cover of the tome. _So many spells and yet, how am I the only person in the Shepherds able to use this tome?_ Robin wondered. Other mages like Miriel are strong in magic but for some reason the tome doesn't work with them. So why him? What makes Robin so special? As Robin took a sip of the tea he made thanks to Maribelle, he accidentally spilled it on the back cover of the book.

"Damn It! Butterfingers!" Robin cursed himself. He did his best the clean it but it left a little stain. Every time Robin turns to the last page he's gonna see this ridiculous stain. "Oh well."

"Robin are you in?!"

Just then Robin heard a loud girly voice coming from outside his tent. No doubt it was Lissa who was probably planning on pranking him again. Then again, Robin began to notice that she only pranks him in late afternoons. Robin closed his top and made his way to his tent entrance.

 _It's noon so Maribelle's probably with her._ "Hold on, I'm coming."

The tactician granted access for Lissa to come in. As he had predicted, Lissa's snobbish best friend Maribelle had also entered the tent. Robin had been spending time with the noble who began teaching him the ways of Ylissean nobility as a thank you for saving her.

"Good to see you Lissa. And you Lady Maribelle." He bowed, placing a kiss on the noble's hand.

"My such a gentlemen, its good to see you as well Robin." The noble smiled.

"So What can I do for you two?" He asked politely.

"You are coming with us." Lissa stated.

"I'm sorry?" The tactician was taken aback by her statement

"Thats right buster!" The princess ran over and latched her arms around his left arm and yanked him out of his tent with Maribelle following. "We're going into town and you're coming with us."

"I don't understand. Why do you need me?" He asked, which seemed to annoy her

"Oh don't start!" Lissa frowned. "You've been doing nothing but read and train for days now. Have you forgotten about your fans Tactician Magician?" Lissa joked.

 _Oh Naga kill me._ He grimaced at the nickname he was not so fond of.

"And besides darling, you should be grateful." Maribelle said as she latched her arms around Robins right arm. "It's not every day a man such as yourself is escorted by two dazzling beauties."

 _I don't see anyway out of this, so let's just go with it_.

"Of course Lady Maribelle. Any time spent in your company is truly an honor." He smiled.

Maribelle blushed at his statement, flattered by the tacticians compliment, and without her knowledge she tightened her grip on Robins arm.

"Th..Thank you Robin." The noble looked away so he couldn't see her blush. Lissa and Maribelle dragged the tactician to the heart of the capital where they were bombarded by citizens and fangirls who took notice of him. The man has become well known throughout the land of Ylisse, if not more so after his brave stand against the tall, dark, and mysterious assassin. On the streets, people instantly recognize him as "The Hero of Southtown" and "The Tactician Magician", a nickname that he wasn't very fond off but decided to leave it alone as it was likely never going to fade. The men would ask about his battles as well as his autograph and the women would ask for hugs and sing love songs about him. Was Robin enjoying his newfound fame. Not really. If anything he was annoyed. Annoyed by how Ylissean citizens are making him out to be a glorified hero when his fellow shepherds don't get as much credit as they should.

After returning to his tent and coming up with some strategies for any upcoming battles, Robin made his way to the training grounds to brush up on his swordplay as he has been mostly relying on magic. He and Frederick have been training together ever since the two began their new friendship. His training sessions also known as "Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour" were tough and strict but as they progressed, the tactician could keep up with him.

"Hey Frederick." He called out to him as he was there training as well.

"Greetings Robin, how may I help you?" The Great Knight greeted politely.

"I was wondering if you had time to spar?" He asked.

"I always have time for training. Shall we use practice blades or are you content on using your own weapon?"

"Practice blades." Robin chose the former.

"Very well." Frederick grabbed two practice blades and handed one to Robin. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The two began their match. Robin while felt a little rusty was actually getting the jump on Frederick who was struggling to keep up with Robin. Robin thought the reason he was slow was because of the heavy armor he's wearing but still it was his choice of armor.

Frederick himself was a fearsome opponent. In real combat no mere brigand could ever hope to stand a chance but Robin was no mere fighter, in fact he was a one of kind. But even still the Great Knight was still a deadly opponent on the sparring ground, one that should not be underestimated.

"Your stance is very… unique, Robin. I have never seen anyone fight the way you do, But you are skilled nonetheless."

"No, I'm not." The tactician said with a frown plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry?" Frederick wondered why he seemed so upset

"If I was skilled, then I would've taken that witch down." The tactician referenced to him the source of his hate.

"You are referring to King Gangrel's Tactician Aversa?" He asked

"Just the mention of her name makes me sick." Robin clutched his fist with rage.

"You did your best Robin, you were too focused on saving Lady Maribelle. Its alright. I have no doubt the next time we meet her, you will come out victorious." The Great Knight comforted.

"Yeah." Robin thought to himself for a moment. "Say, Frederick?"

"Yes?"

"That guy that I fought during the assassination attempt. You heard what he said right? He said he knew me." He recalled the sinister looking man who was likely the one who lead the assassins. The look in his eye made the tactician shudder.

"Yes I recall his words were 'you had no past to remember' if I recall correctly." The Great Knight shook his head. "Whether he was telling the truth or not I don't see how that matters now."

"What do you mean?" He asked, curious as to what he meant.

"Whatever you were before you joined us is not who you are now." Frederick gave a very genuine smile. "You're a good man Robin and a damned hero as well. One would be foolish not to see it."

"Who are you and what happened to Frederick the Wary?" Robin said jokingly.

"Alright enough." Frederick raised his practice sword. "One more round?"

"Absolutely." Robin said as the two clashed again.

"Excuse me!" Their match was interrupted as a boy ran up to the two. "Sir Frederick and Sir Robin, Prince Chrom has asked that you come to the castle."

The two looked at each other, likely knowing that something important must've come up. The two dropped their practice blades and rushed off to the castle.

* * *

The two arrived at the castle to hear Chrom and Emmeryn arguing. Since the assassination attempt security has increased but even so, he knew that his sister was not safe as long as she was in Ylisstol.

"It will take time to investigate how the assassination plot got so far. We have no leads at present." Phila stated.

"It was Plegia! I'm certain of it. They'd do anything for the Emblem. Right Robin?" Chrom asked his friend for confirmation seeing as the tactician had fought their leader up close.

"Their leader was indeed Plegian. His robes and dark magic tome confirmed it." The tactician explained.

"Exactly. Emm, you can't stay here! Come to Ferox where it's safe." The Prince insisted

"And leave the people undefended? War is at our borders, Chrom. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know their Exalt stands with them." Emmeryn made a point.

"But if something happens to you? What then?" The Prince exclaimed, sick of her sister's stubbornness.

The argument was getting nowhere. From the looks of it, Chrom was near close to tearing his hair out trying to convince his sister that staying at the capital would mean certain death. To alleviate the situation, Frederick decided to step in.

"Your Grace, perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being? The other kingdoms know nothing of it. You would be safer." The Great Knight brought up.

"Yes, please. At least that. I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way." Chrom continued to insist.

The Exalt stood there in thought. The thought of leaving her people behind did not sit well with her, but if she dies, then all of Ylisse would suffer great consequences.

"Hmm. Very well." Emmeryn said reluctantly.

"Thanks, Emm. I mean it." The Prince let out a sigh of relief before turning his attention to his two advisors. "Frederick make sure we're packed and ready. Robin, go inform the others."

The two nodded before they made way to their respective objectives. However, before the two could part ways the tactician made sure to warn Frederick of his suspicions.

"Frederick, I have a bad feeling about this." He warned

"As do I Robin." The Great Knight nodded in agreement. "No doubt Plegia will try another attempt on the Exalt's life. Make sure you prepared."

"Right!"

Robin left to inform the other shepherds of their mission. The tactician knew somewhere in his heart that things are not going to go as plan.

* * *

The shepherds made way for Regna Ferox with Emmeryn and Phila with them. Chrom, alongside Robin and Frederick, stayed at the front with Lissa to protect Emmeryn While the others shepherds were right behind them.

"Ugh, my poor feet." The little princess complained. "I've got blisters the size of eggs!"

"Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll!" Chrom turned to his friend "How are you holding up, Robin?"

"I'll live." He shrugged.

"I'm surprised" Lissa commented. "We've been walking for hours, how are you not tired?"

"Frederick and I have been training together. He's been helping me improve my endurance." The tactician pointed towards his trainor.

"Indeed." The Great Knight said with a smile. "Robin is quite the adept student. A knight couldn't be more proud."

"Wow, since when are you two buddies." The little princess wondered, as she knew Frederick had suspicions of the tactician's loyalty.

"I'd like to think me and the Fred are the best of friends now." Robin made a comment which earned a look from the Great Knight.

"Robin." Frederick asked giving him a glare. "What did I say about that nickname."

"Oh, sorry." The tactician apologized, rubbing the back of his back.

The group continued to march on their way to Ferox. Suddenly Phila came up to Robin likely to converse with the tactician.

"Excuse me, Sir Robin?" She called out, wanting to talk with him.

"Lady Phila, is something wrong?"

"No sir, I just wanted to thank you again for saving Lady Emmeryn." She smiled.

"Think nothing of it Milady. You would have done the same thing." He shrugged off her thanks.

"In the short time that you've been with the shepherds, you have done remarkably well for yourself." She pointed out. "Many in Ylisse are talking about you."

"Yes." Robin groaned. "I assume you've also heard of that ridiculous nickname as well."

"The tactician magician?" Phila replied, as she assumed that was what he was referring to. "I think its a worthy title."

"Titles and fame don't really mean anything to me, Milady. All I care about is helping the people of Ylisse in any way I can." He explained. with a genuine smile.

"I see." Phila said as she started to blush. "It's true, he is charming. Not to mention very handsome."

"Huh, did you say something?" He asked as he did not hear her.

"Oh uh..Its nothing." She said as she looked away.

As Robin talked with Phila, he took notice of the newcomer that was with them: An old man who looks like he's seen a lot in his day.

"Say Lady Phila, who's that guy?" The tactician pointed to the unknown man who was accompanying them.

"The hierarch? He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?" She wondered.

Robin kept starring at him intently and noticed how nervous the man was. He caught a glimpse of a piece of paper he was holding but as soon as he saw the tactician looking at him, he placed it back in his coat as fast as he could.

Those actions proved that he is hiding something, and the tactician was going to find out what it was.

"Gotcha." Robin said as he drew his sword.

"Huh?" Phila took notice of the tactician who rushed up to the hierarch sword drawn.

"Get down on the ground now!" Robin demanded which caught the attention of the others.

"What?" the hierarch said looking shocked at the silver blade pointed at him.

"Get down on the ground or die!" The tactician yelled as he forced the hierarch to the ground.

"Robin!" Chrom wondered as to why his friend was forcing the hierarch to the ground. "What are you doing?!"

"Frederick." The tactician ignored the prince and looked towards the knights direction. "Check his pockets."

Frederick had no idea why he was threatening the hierarch but decided to comply with his request. The Great Knight checked his pockets and took the piece of paper that he tried to hide so desperately a few minutes ago, eyes widened from what he was seeing.

"These are directions that lead to an ambush!"

The sudden news shocked everyone. The hierarch sold them out. Robin however was focused on the current threat right in front of them. Robin began to push the edge of his sword to the his neck, ready to cut it for what he had done.

"I should kill you right now you!"

The man looked like he was about the wet himself from the blade that was pressed against his neck.

"Robin!" Emmeryn spoke out, fearing what he was about to do. "Put your weapon away this instant!"

The tactician was too focused on getting answers from the spy to oblige by Emmeryn's demand.

"How many are coming!" Robin brought the sword away from his neck and pulled the hierarch to his knee's. "Tell me now or I will cut your damn head off!"

"I…I can't….GAK!"

Before he could finish, an hand axe found its way unto the top of his head. Robin looked up to see a wyvern rider attacking from above. The tactician let go of the hierarch's lifeless body, dashed backwards, dropped his sword, and pulled out his tome.

"ELFIRE!"

Robin summoned a two Elfire spells in the direction of his enemy which burned the wyvern rider, as well as his Wyvern to a crisp. He picked up his sword then went over to the others. He gave a look to the Prince who then turned his attention to Phila.

"Phila, take Emmeryn to safety. We'll fend off these blackguards!" Chrom commanded.

With Emmeryn now safe it was time to turn their attention to the current situation. As Robin surveyed the area there were outnumbered but not overmatched.

"Alright everyone!" The tactician yelled out, ready to give out his orders. "Virion I want you on the offense, the majority of these scum are flier units that means you take the lead. Also I want all magic users on the front, you see a wyvern rider, you blast it. Sumia, you stay with Chrom. They have archers which means you're vulnerable. I also want all ground units to attack any archers you see."

Once the plan of attack was set in stone, the prince commanded the shepherds to head out and attack.

"You heard the man. Move! Move!" Chrom commanded.

The shepherds got with their respective partners and head out to do battle. The plan was going smoothly as the majority of wyvern riders were decreasing thanks to Robins plan. But with one dead, one shows up. They just keep coming so in order to stop them permenately, they would have to kill their General first in order to disrupt their chain of command.

Just then a red headed pegasus knight flew out onto the field.

"No! Plegians here as well?!"

The woman was vulnerable from where she was right now. If there was an archer nearby they would have aimed their arrows straight at her. Robins prediction proved correct as most archers turned their attention towards the woman. She dodged with the best of her abilities, allowing Robin to direct the shepherds to get rid of the archers. She landed when she thought she was in the clear, likely to give her pegasus a moment to breathe, but then out of nowhere, the Plegian General showed up, preparing for an attack. His sudden appearance shocked her as he was too fast for her to use her weapon.

"I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!"

He rushed at the woman with the intent to kill.

"WIND!"

Before the man could kill the red headed woman he was blown away by a simple wind spell which caught him off guard. The woman looked to see that Robin had caught up with her. He stood in front of her to protect her from the Plegian General.

"You okay?" He said to the woman.

"Yes." The woman nodded. "You must be Robin, the shepherds tactician. I'm Cordelia."

"Wish we could've met under different circumstance. Are you injured?" He asked.

"No I'm fine." She reassured.

"Alright. The shepherds should be finishing up. Regroup with them." He commanded

"What about you?" She wondered.

"I'll deal with this. You head on back." He insisted.

"No! Let me back you up!" She yelled, refusing to leave him behind.

He took one good look at Cordelia and knew she wasn't going to leave him.

"Fine. But stay behind me. if you see an opening, take out his Wyvern." He commanded.

"Right!"

Robin reluctantly agreed to have Cordelia back him up. Normally, he could have just used Mjölnir and take him out easily but she was with him and he wouldn't want her to get caught in the spell, not to mention the aftereffects of the spell would leave the man vulnerable in case there was another enemy nearby.

"Your name if you please?" The tactician called out.

"General Vasto of the Plegian army. I was wondering if that was you, strategist." The man scoffed at his enemy, clearly unimpressed. "Lady Aversa has taken quite a liking to you, though I fail to see why."

"Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to find out when she joins you in hell, lowlife."

Robin fired off a couple of wind spells in his direction but he managed to dodge each one.

"Is that the best you got boy?!" He laughed, thinking him weak

"You've sorely underestimated me!" He yelled out, goading the General into attacking him

Vasto charged at him with the intent to kill, but that would turn out to be his biggest mistake.

"ELWIND!"

Robin was able to hit his Wyvern with an Elwind spell, causing it to lose balance which gave an opening for an attack.

"Cordelia now!"

The pegasus knight rushed up to the man who's wyvern was still dizzy from the wind spell and threw her javalin into the Wyvern, killing it. The man fell off the Wyvern and hit the ground hard. The man grabbed his axe and attempted to combat the tactician but was still hurt from the fall which allowed Robin to kick his weapon out of his hand and stab him in the chest.

"You doves think...killing me will change anything? Heh... Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border." Vasto struggled to talk as he coughed up some blood. "Go on, cowards! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Save yourself... Let their faith in you...bleed away...with the rest."

And with those final words, he was dead.

* * *

After the rest of the Plegians were defeated, Cordelia and Robin regrouped with the others. With the danger Phila brought Emmeryn back with he others.

"Robin, you're safe." Chrom said, clearly worried for his friends wellbeing as he had no idea where he went.

"Their General is dead and the rest of them are retreating." He informed before his redheaded companion stepped forward.

"Your Grace! My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can!" Cordelia yelled. "More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!"

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?" Phila asked as she had not expected her to show up. "Tell me the border remains secure!"

"That I could, milady! But it would be false... Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the Exalt... I should have stayed... I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear the screams." Robin could see that she was shaking. "Captain Phila, I... How can I go on like this? They were my...my family."

The tactician couldn't bear seeing her like this and placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. When she looked into his eyes, full of worry and care, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She needed human comfort. She broke down and found herself crying in his arms.

"Damn those monsters!" Chrom yelled out.

"Murdering filth!" Robin spat out.

With everything that has happened, the Exalt knew that she had made a serious mistake. Now, it was one mistake she was hoping to correct.

"I must return to the capital." Emmeryn told them.

"Your Grace, I cannot advise…" Phila was interrupted when the Exalt held her hand up.

"I never should have left." She said, which shocked the others. "If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light... The people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die. Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you."

Emmeryn hands her what appears to be the legendary Shield of Seals.

"The Fire Emblem?" Chrom asked in wonder as to why she was giving it to him.

"Take it to Ferox… to safety." She softly said which put him on high alert.

"No, I'm not leaving you Emm!" He exclaimed.

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me." She explained.

"Emm, come on. You can't... Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up…" Chrom started to panic because of how she was talking.

"I am not giving up, Chrom." She sighed. "I am only giving what I can."

"Emm, please! This is madness!" He begged.

"Wait!" Lissa yelled, grabbing onto her arm, not wanting her to leave. "Let me go with you!"

"Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it." Emmeryn ordered which greatly saddened her sister.

"This isn't fair! It's not fair! I know our people need you, but we need you, too!" She said said on the verge of tears.

"Dry your tears, love. This is not good-bye." She tried to assure her but it didn't appear to be working.

"Your Grace." Phila spoke up. "The pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol."

"Very well, Phila. Thank you." Emmeryn said before walking over to the tactician. "Robin, you have done so much for my people without asking for anything in return. I know it is too much, but I ask a favor."

"Anything Milady." He said.

"Chrom and Lissa are everything to me, I would not have been able to have lived this long if they weren't by my side." The Exalt kindly said as she gave him one of her heart warming smiles. "In the short time that I've known you, you've become a great friend to House Ylisse and a hero to my people. Whether you believe it or not, you have a kind soul and a beautiful heart."

"I appreciate your words Milady, but I'm afraid you might be overestimating me." He rubbed the back of his head. "You've seen me at my worst."

"Nonsense. Remember Robin, even the darkest of hearts hold a tiny ray of light that cannot be removed. And I know you have a kind heart." She said as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Chrom and Lissa needs someone like you to guide them down the right path. Please look after them."

"You have my word milady." He vowed.

"Thank you." The Exalt gave him yet another small peck on the cheek, causing him to blush from the sudden affection. "And please, call me Emmeryn. We're friends after all."

"Friends?" He wondered

"Yes." She giggled. "I would very much like us to be friends."

"I… would like that too." Robin smiled. "I promise…Emmeryn." He clutched his fist as he vowed no harm shall come to his closest friends.

The Exalt smiled and released Robin from her embrace as she took her place by Phila.

"Cordelia." The Pegasus captain called out. "You will stay here with Prince Chrom and Sir Robin."

"But Captain-" Cordelia tried to protest.

I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be. Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go. So be strong, for me and for the Ylissean Pegasus Knights." She said softly, trying to help her through the pain of losing her comrades.

"…May they give me strength. As you command, Captain." She complied reluctantly. "I will pray for your safety."

"Sir Robin." Phila addressed him. "Please look after her. Cordelia is a woman who wears her heart on her sleeves and I believe that you can help her move past this."

"Of course Milady." Robin nodded.

"Thank you Sir." She gave a polite bowed. "May we see each other again soon."

"Come Phila, lets go." Emmeryn commanded and she complied but Chrom once again stood in their way again, refusing to let her leave.

"No! You don't have to go! This is absurd!" He yelled desperately.

"Chrom you don't…"

"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you. WE need you! Be selfish for once in your life!" He begged.

It hurt to see Chrom like this. But Robin himself knew that Emmeryn would not abide. She had a duty to lead her people and while Robin thinks it would not be wise to stand between the exalt and her wishes, he knew this won't end well.

"I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek... You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry—I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."

"This is a terrible plan." He remarked. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Remember, the blood of the first exalt flows strong in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa."

And with that Emmeryn and Phila began to make her way back to the capital.

"Emm... Emm?!" Chrom called out but it was too late.

The Shepherds themselves were no better than Chrom as they knew exactly what would happen if the Exalt returned to the capital. Seeing as they weren't moving anytime soon, Robin had Frederick command them to get moving. He only hoped that the Exalt made the right choice and that they'll see her again soon.

Phila didn't agree with her choice but she knew better then to question the Exalt.

"Are you sure this is wise your grace?" She asked.

"I have no choice Phila. My people need me. And I'm not too worried about Chrom. He has a guardian angel after all." The Exalt chuckled.

"You mean Sir Robin your grace?" Phila asked, wondering if she was referring to the tactician.

"Yes…" Emmeryn said. "He's a man who risks his own life for people he has never met before, without a care of being rewarded or not. Its an admirable trait." She said, giving her thoughts on the tactician.

"Yes it is." The pegasus captain smiled. "Not to mention very dashing as well."

"What was that Phila?" Emmeryn asked curiously.

"No… Nothing your grace."

* * *

Emmeryn had left to return to Ylisstol but her decision did not bode well for Chrom and Lissa. Cordelia, the pegasus knight that assisted them earlier was ordered by Phila to join the shepherds. Given the lack of flier units in the shepherds another pegasus knight would come in handy. Robin decided to leave Chrom and Lissa alone for a while, seeing as how they might still be upset over Emmeryn decision but made a note to go see them later.

Once they arrived in Regna Ferox Robin took to the nearest training area to relive stress by bashing a training dummy but noticed Cordelia sulking. She was likely still grieving her fallen comrades. The tactician heard about Cordelia from Sumia. She is her best friend and is considered a genius amongst the pegasus knights and has been known to have an unrequited crush on the prince. Knowing Chrom spending most of his free time with Sumia, her crush will likely not end well. It hurt to see her like this and wanted to cheer her up.

"Excuse me, Lady Cordelia?" He called out which gained her attention.

"Ah, Sir Robin!" She stood up and saluted. "Did you need something sir?"

"Please, just Robin is fine." He sat down with her. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. Given what happened... it must have been hard on you."

"I don't wish to burden you with this…" She said

"Sometimes keeping things bottled in will only result in disaster when it comes out at once later. I promise, what you say will only be between you and me." He assured her.

"…For years I've had trained hard just to perfect my skills…" Cordelia began. "I wanted to be the best. Because of that the others insulted me, 'Oh your such a genius' they said, 'Little Lady Genius' they called me." She began to open up to the tactician. "It wasn't until they died that I realized the insults and so forth were just the usual hazing of a new recruit."

"I'm so sorry." Robin tried to comfort her up but in the end she cried even more. He placed a hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her down. This caused her to do a repeat of what she did an hour ago as she cried into his arms once again.

"My only regret is... I wish we'd had more time to...get to know each other. I only learned...how much they loved me...in those last… awful moments!" She cried some more, muffling out the screaming into his coat.

Cordelia tightened her grip on Robin as she bawled into his chest. He didn't say anything else, he didn't have to. All he had to do was hold onto her until she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to get this off my chest." She said.

"I think I understand it now." The tactician stated, suddenly coming to a realization.

"Huh." Cordelia looked into his eyes, wondering what he meant.

"You say that when they called you a genius it reminded you of a sarcastic insult, but in fact it was the opposite. When your comrades sacrificed themselves for you, you realized that they meant it." He explained.

"You're rather clever aren't you?" The pegasus knight questioned. "Working all that out on your own."

"Cleverness has nothing to do with it, I said what I believe is the truth." He gave her a warm smile. "You're one of us now, so don't be afraid to speak about what's bothering you. I'll always listen for when you want to talk."

Cordelia eased her grip on Robin as he and began to walk away.

"Wait!" She called out.

"Hm?" He was caught off by her sudden yell. "Whats wrong?"

"It's just that. We only met, so why?" Cordelia looked down. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"I may not know what it feels like to lose comrades. After all, I do everything i can to make sure the shepherds survive every battle but…" Robin looked down. "But I know what its like to feel like you've failed." As he said those words, the face of Aversa appeared in his mind with that amused grin of hers that further angered him. "It's a terrible feeling. Even if someone tells you it wasn't your fault, the pain only grows. However..." He looked back at Cordelia with his fist pumped. "That pain only strengthens my resolve to be stronger. If I fall down I'll get back up again and keep going as many times as it takes." He paused. "You can do it too. Because, I believe in you."

"Robin, th…thank you."

"Anytime Milady." He smiled

"Oh, and Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Just Cordelia is fine." She said, repeating his same dismiss of formality from earlier.

"Of course." He said as he walked away.

Thanks to Robins talk, Cordelia couldn't stop smiling. She had heard about the tactician from her fellow knights and how he was an unmatched tactical genius, but that sounded like exaggeration. However from his performance earlier, it seems like it was true. Even though they just met the other day, he tried to comfort her. It was very admirable.

* * *

Robin decided to go check up on Chrom. Given what happened, he likely needs a friend. On his way to see him, he found himself in the arena where he and Chrom fought Marth. Apparently the prince wanted to be alone but Lissa and Sumia were already there, seemingly trying to cheer him up but he was too upset to talk.

"She's safe inside the castle, right? Phila and the others will protect her! And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!" Lissa yelled.

Chrom was still silent. It was no secret that he didn't agree with Emmeryn choice to return to Ylisstol, but Robin could tell that he was upset and worse, he was scared. Scared that he failed his sister by failing to convince her. Scared for what may happen to her. Sure Phila and her fellow knights were accompanying her, but against with so few remaining members of the pegasus knights made Chrom worry more.

"Chrom? Say something! Say, "Yes, of course we will!" The little princess exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Lissa. What?" The prince said as his thoughts are now broken by Lissa's pestering.

"Ugh, fine! Never mind! Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!" she pouted.

Sumia stepped forward frowning at Chrom.

"Snap out of it, Captain!" Was all she said before sucker punching him straight in the face. Flavia showed up at the last minute just to see the clumcy pegasus knight slam her fist into his jaw.

 _Smooth Sumia, real smooth_. Robin face palmed at her display.

"OW! ...What the hell was that for?!" The Prince yelled as he clutched his jaw in pain.

"Oh no! ...Did I do it wrong? Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums." She remarked.

"Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm." Lissa corrected her. "You just punched Chrom in the face!"

"Ha ha! What's wrong, my dear prince?" Flavia said as she laughed. "Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about."

Robin face palmed again after what just happened as it wasn't important at the moment and cannot afford distractions. He turns his attention to Flavia to change the subject.

"Khan Flavia, what news do you bring us?" The tactician asked.

"The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself." She said proudly.

"You're coming with us?" He wondered

"Of course! A khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other." She rolled her eyes about who she was talking about.

"I assume you mean Basilio?" He asked if she was referring to the West Khan.

"Yep. The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows." She shrugged

Robin was looking forward to the coming days. with the help of the Feroxi army especially with the help of both Khans, the shepherds could be unstoppable.

The group was later relocated to the feroxi palace as Robin wanted to form a strategy for when they finally attack Gangrel and hopefully Robin can settle the score with Aversa.

Just then Basilio bursts into the room and sprints his way toward the group.

"Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Is something wrong?" Chrom asked, wondering what was wrong but he was praying it had nothing to do with Emmeryn.

"Our scouts have reported back. Dark news." The Wesk Khan said bitterly.

 _No! Please no!_ Robin begged.

Basilio sighed and with deep regret, he said…

"I'm afraid... Ylisstol...has fallen."

* * *

 **And here we have Cordelia. The one thing I love about Cordelia is that she is a great friend and very loyal to Robin. I have the two meet face to face in person to create a strong friendship between the two which will develop further in future chapters. In fact Cordelia is probably the one of few people that Robin can open up to, mainly because Cordelia believes that Robin is the only one who can fully understand her. The two feel like they've failed because Robin wasn't strong enough to kill Aversa and Cordelia wasn't strong enough to protect her comrades. These failings are what create a bond between them which will allow the two to work harder to achieve victory in future battles.**

 **Til next time.**


	10. Manakete and Mercenary

**These chapters are coming out like hot cakes aren't they? Good news, my semester of college is over and summer has finally begun. Now I'll be able to focus on the story.**

 **My first shoutout for this chapter goes to The13thHero, known for his YuXYukiko fic** ** _Our Year Together._** **My 2nd shoutout goes to Blindknyttstories** ** _,_** **known for the story The Grandmaster Returns, one of few harems in the Fire Emblem Fandom.**

 **Without further ado, here's the 10th chapter.**

* * *

"WHAT!" Chrom yelled as the news reached his ears.

The group was in total shock from the sudden relegation. It was only a couple of hours before they parted with Emmeryn and now they are informed that Ylisstol has been attacked.

"The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon."

"E-executed?!"

Robin took a minute to accept what he had just heard. Emmeryn had been kidnapped by Plegia. If she dies, Ylisse could fall into a total crisis, and its people would call of Plegia's destruction.

"NOOO!" Lissa yelled as she fell into Robins arms, tears streaming down her face.

"How did this happen?!" Robin yelled out.

"It was said that she was taken by surprise." Basilio said. "The one's who took her were led by a silver haired woman riding a black pegasus."

"AVERSA!" Robin let go of Lissa and slammed his fist into the nearest desk. "DAMN WITCH!" Robin yelled as he began to tremble with rage as Lissa ran over to calm him down.

"Robin." Lissa whispered, concerned for her friend.

"I swear I will KILL HER!"

Robins mind and body was swept in anger. He had developed intense enmity towards Aversa who defeated him the first time they fought. To hear that she was responsible for Emmeryn capture reminds Robin of his failure to defeat her.

"The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocation, a hot brand to the buttocks!" Basilio stated. "We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any…"

"We march to Plegia at once!" Chrom yelled.

"Well, that would be ONE option, yes... But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?"

"I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio!" Chrom yelled at the top of his lungs. "He's going to murder my sister!"

"Peace Chrom." Flavia said, trying to calm Chrom down. "Breathe a moment. No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act WISELY. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister."

"Leave the strategizing to me." Robin yelled with his fist towards Chrom. "Don't worry Chrom, I give you my word Emmeryn's coming home."

Robins words gave Chrom peace of mind. Robin always came forward for him and he wasn't about to slack off now.

"Alright Robin. I leave it to you to formulate our strategy."

"Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin?" Flavia asked. "It won't be easy. You hold the exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other."

"Hmph, I knows the risks. It's a responsibility I do not take lightly." Robin said as he clenched his fist. "But the Mad King and that witch will learn that any strategy of theirs, no matter how brilliant will dwindle to failure before my own!"

"No hesitation, no mincing words and confidence to boost." Basilio looked at Robin impressed. "You're either a genius or a fool! I suppose we'll find out once we march. Hold on to your assets, Ylisseans. We've an Exalt to save!"

* * *

The shepherds marched for Castle Plegia where Emmeryn's execution was suppose to take place but they stopped to rest for a while. Robin spent the entire march formulating a strategy in his head which he later wrote down. However, Robin decided to train with his sword more. His magic was deadly for sure but felt his swordsmanship needed work. He began bashing a training dummy with fearsome slashes and strikes when Chrom came up to him.

"You want to take it easy Robin?"

"I'll take it easy when we save Emmeryn and Aversa lies dead at my feet!" Robin replied angrily as he cut the training dummy's head clean off. Once he was done he place his sword back in its sheath an turned to Chrom. "This was all my fault Chrom."

"What? How can you say that?"

"It's because I failed to kill Aversa that day. My failure resulted in Emmeryn's capture."

"Robin you can't blame yourself. The one at fault is Gangrel not you."

"That man needs to pay for this madness and I swear to you Chrom he will."

"I know." Chrom places his hand on his shoulder. "And when that day comes, I want you by my side."

"Right." Robin clenched his fist and smiled. He was determined that he won't fail this time. He will kill Aversa and save Emmeryn. "So speaking on more pleasant matters, how are you and Sumia doing."

"Wha..What!"

"Yeah I'm that blind." Robin rolled his eyes. "I so did not see all the pies she made you and the uh afternoon visits you two have been having.

"Well aren't you a smart one." Chrom said sarcastically. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Robin agreed.

Chrom reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a box. in it was a diamond engagement ring with the crest of House Ylisse engraved on it.

"Once the war is over, I plan on proposing to her."

"Congratulations." Robin smiled.

"Thanks. So what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Any girls here you fancy?"

"No. I don't have time for romantic entanglements."

"Oh cmon Robin there must be someone you like." Chrom tried to think of any possible candidates that Robin could like. "How about Cordelia? I heard you two were getting quite physical with each other back in Regna Ferox."

"Huh?" Robin wondered what Chrom meant. "Oh that. She lost her comrades so iIwanted to comfort her thats all. She's beautiful for sure but I don't think i'm her type." Robin said knowing about her love for Chrom.

"Don't worry friend, one day you'll find someone. I'm sure of it."

"Whatever you say Chrom." Robin thought about it for a minute and there was girl that captured his interest. When he thought about Chrom's question all he could think about was… Marth. Sure she pretended to be a man earlier but she was a woman and Robin had never seen anyone more breathtaking and more beautiful in his life. Plus he is really attracted to that mysterious nature of hers which makes him yearn to know her better. The thought made Robin want to see her again and learn more about her. But now was not the time.

* * *

The shepherds resumed their march. Plegia was known for its desert terrain and hot temperatures. The shepherds kept marching until they decided to take another break. Robin was getting suspicious. If Gangrel or Aversa planned to set a trap for them it hasn't happen yet. All they see is the emptiness of Plegia's desert. Perhaps it was a little too empty. Robin went up to Chrom was surveying the area.

"I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted... But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they?"

"I don't get it. I expected a trap or at least an ambush. Something's not right." Robin began to survey the area as well. Other than the shepherds there was no one else in sight. Robin then took notice of the bone remains of a dragon that was far from where he was standing. "Chrom is that what i think it is."

"Hmm" Chrom looked where Robin was pointing "I'll be damned. Dragon remains. Rumor has it Plegia uses dragon remains as their shrines for Grima worship."

As Robin continued to look at it he began to shudder. He had never seen dragon remains before and they were huge.

"Okay now i know something is wrong."

"Whats wrong?" Chrom asked.

"So we have a shrine to the Plegian god here and yet there's no Plegian in sight. Something's definitely not right."

"AUGH! GET AWAY!"

Chrom and Robins conversation was broken by loud scream. Chrom and Robin looked off in the distance and saw a little girl who looked around Lissa's age, pointy ears, and very little clothing. The rest of the shepherds ran towards her location and alongside him was a man who looked to be in his forties, with red hair. At a glance, this man seem to be a common brigand.

"Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?"

"AUGH! GET AWAY! Everyone just leave me ALONE!"

"Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!"

By the time they got to their location Chrom pulled out Falchion and pointed it towards the man.

"You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!" Chrom demanded

"Who is fiend? ...You mean Gregor? No, friend! You have idea wrong!" The man put his hand up in defense

"Yeah, right! …Creep!" Lissa yelled at him

"This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin." The man looked down with sadness "And all for doing good deed! ...Listen, friend! Gregor only want to…"

Just as the man who refers to himself as Gregor explains himself a man in very sinister clothes along with a few plegians show up.

"Gotcha, you slippery scamp!" A man yelled as she pointed at the little girl "Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath."

"Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!" Gregor yelled out.

"Why are you all after the girl?" Chrom asked

"All? What is this "all"? Gregor is not one of "all"! Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent-baby face!"

Chrom and Lissa took a moment to think as to whether or not they have misjudged Gregor

 _Yeah… Not sure "innocent baby" is how I'd describe it…..However._ Robin turned his attention to the other party and took a few steps forward in their directions.

"You! What do you guys want with the girl?!" Robin asked.

"Out of the way fool! That girl is to be a sacrifice for Lord Grima!"

Robin pulled out his tome and placed his other hand on his sword while the little girl they were after hid behind his coat.

"Well unfortunately for you, this girl is under my protection." Robin pulled out his sword and pointed it towards the man. "I suggest you all turn around and walk away. If you do, I promise I won't kill you all."

"Foolish boy, you know nothing of the true power of Lord Grima, Hand over the girl now!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

As soon as the little girl yelled out those words she held out a stone of some sort and transformed into a dragon. She flew towards the direction of the Plegians and engulfed them into flames.

"What in blazes?!" Robins eyes widened at what he witnessed. "The girl is a dragon!"

"By the gods, she's a manakete!" Chrom yelled. "I never thought I'd see one."

After transforming back into her original form. She fell to her knee's as using that power must have tired her out. Unfortunately for her she did not kill the entire group that was after her as the leader of the group was still standing

"You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation! FLUX!"

The man charged a dark magic spell at the girl. Robin quickly rushed to her side to protect her

"ELTHUNDER!"

The spell was quickly repelled by Robins thunder spell. Before the man could cast another spell the sellsword known as Gregor quickly took him down. For a man of his age, he was fast.

"Master Grima…my life force…is yours." the man raised his hands to the shrine dedicated to his god before the light faded from his eyes.

Robin went over to his body to check his person. He found a book contains Grimleal scripture as well as plans for a sacrifice in Grima's name. This man had plans to use the little girl as a sacrifice to their god. It was sickening.

Robin made his way to the little girl who was still exhausted from transforming into a dragon.

"You okay?" Robin asked in concern.

"This is just the worst. Day. EVER!" *sob!* The little girl cried into Robins shoulder. Gregor ran up in concern for the girl.

"Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?"

"You... You're right. Th-thank you. And... I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are...outside my age group."

"Your age group? Ha!" Gregor laughed "Gregor much closer to your age than others here"

Robin eyed the man, wondering what Gregor meant by that. This girl looks no older than a teen so how was Gregor closer to her in age?

"Say, um...Gregor, was it? Gregor, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on." Chrom asked.

"Mmm?" Gregor thought to himself. "Gregor is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Gregor instead. True, Gregor just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you. Also, Gregor need steady income. ...Many angry former employers."

"You're a sellsword?" Chrom asked.

"Yes! Very swell sword! Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word." Gregor said proudly.

"Sure, why not? You're hired."

"But! But what about me?!" The girl yelled "I WON'T go back on the auction block!"

"Well seeing as how you can transform into a dragon I don't think you would need our help but if you want, you could always come with us. Someone with your power could be of great help." Robin said with a smile.

"Really thanks!" The girl bear hugged Robin.

"Okay please get off!" Robin pried the girl off of him. "So whats your name kid?"

"Its Nowi and I'm not a kid!" The girl yelled. "I'm a thousand years older than you!"

"Well Nowi its nice to…..Wait hold on, what!" Did Robin hear her right? Did she just claim to be centuries old?

"The dragonkin are said to be more long lived and resilient than men." Frederick explained. "Nowi would make a strong ally."

"Well Nowi, Gregor. Welcome to the shepherds." Robin held out his hand for a handshake. The sellsword gladly shook his hands while Nowi just dove into another bear hug before running off to camp.

"Hey Chrom I found this on that guy who was after Nowi." Robin gave Chrom the book he found. "It's Grimleal scripture."

"So that man was Grimleal?" Chrom asked.

"I believe his rantings on Grima made that abundantly clear."

Robin flipped through a few pages of the book, most of it was basic knowledge about how Grima's return would be a new beginning for the world as his grand return would reform the world. One sentence caught Robin off guard.

"The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong." Robin read out the sentence.

"Huh." Chrom asked confused.

"Oh nothing. just reading out this crap." Robin tossed the book on the ground.

"So Robin?" Chrom asked. "Are you prepared?"

"Of course Chrom. We will save Emmeryn."

"I know its just…" Chrom paused for a moment. "It's about Aversa. I want to make sure you won't let her get into your head."

"Chrom…" The mention of her name fills Robins head with anger and hatred. "I promise I will not let her get to me. If the opportunity arises, I will take her down but right now, saving Emmeryn is the number one priority."

"Good." Chrom put his hand on Robins shoulder. "I feel like you and I can accomplish anything together Robin." Chrom place his hand on Robins shoulder. "Which is why once this war is over I would like you to come work for us as our royal advisor."

Robin was not expecting such a job offer. Being advisor means working for the royal family and that in itself is an honor.

"Chrom thats truly an honor but…"

"No buts." Chrom cut him off. "I know I wouldn't be alive today if you hadn't been at my side. We're like two halves of a greater whole. It will be up to people like you and I to rebuild the damage that this war has caused and I fear I will fail without you."

"Chrom I'm just one man."

"And think of all you've accomplished. You won us Feroxi troops, you saved Maribelle, hell you saved both my sisters. You're more than just a man. You're a symbol."

Robin had never been more happy in his whole life. He knew Chrom valued their friendship but he never knew Chrom thought of Robin like that.

"Robin?" Chrom asked as he took notice of his friends silence.

"Th…Thank you Chrom" Robin began to tear up from the happiness but forced them back. "Th… Thank you for everything"

The two shared a brotherly hug. Chrom knew in his heart that Robin, like him wanted what was best for all of Ylisse. Thats why the tactician worked and trained so hard, to accomplish peace for the people.

"Come now, enough tears my friend." Chrom looked at Robin. "Lets go end this."

"Yes…Lets."

* * *

 **And here we have our favorite mercenary and childish manakete. I want to clarify on something I have said before. Yes I will not go into depth of every single pairing in this fic. Yes I will write some wedding for some of them but not all. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to acknowledge them or just see them as nothing more than a passing reference. I may have said that before and I apologize for making that mistake.**

 **Til next time.**


	11. A Noble Sacrifice

**Can you smell that? The smell of freedom from school. MAN it's good to be free. Summer time means fun time and fun time means more chapters.**

 **I only have one shoutout for this chapter. It goes to Pikanam, known for** ** _Responsibilities of a Crack Tactician._**

 **Without further ado, here's the 11th chapter**

* * *

"So, Captain, let me be certain I understand your report... Not only did you NOT confirm that the Ylissean party carries the Fire Emblem... But you can't be certain Prince Chrom is even among them? ... Is that the gist of it?"

"Y-yes, milady! The air was thick with sand—even their number was difficult to ascertain."

"Perhaps if you had gotten closer, Captain. Here, let me show you." Aversa grabs the soldier by the neck.

"N-no! I'm sorry, I…." The man couldn't finish his sentence before Aversa began to siphon off his life force. His skin began to pale and couldn't even speak as the light faded from his eyes.

"Apology accepted." Aversa said before releasing the lifeless soldier. "I always feel so refreshed after doing that."

"Do try not to kill ALL the soldiers, my dear. We'll need a few for the welcoming party. The Ylisseans will be here soon." The Mad King laughed. "Chrom and the Emblem among them, I'm sure. That bleeding-heart prince would never put good sense before his sister!"

"And when they arrive?"

"It will be a massacre worthy of their legendary father!" The Mad King left the room laughing like a madman.

"I shall acquire the emblem for you my master." Aversa said to herself. "And as for you, tactician. I will enjoy dancing with you again." Aversa began to make her way back to Gangrel. "And when the song ends, you will know despair."

* * *

Robin had sent out spies to infiltrate the Mad Kings ranks hoping to be able to counter attack any strategy they have planned. As the war council with Chrom, Basilio, and Flavia was about to end one of Robins spies walked in.

"My apologies, but Sir Robin, I have news."

"Report." Robin asked.

"The Exalt is to be executed at the castle on the morrow. I heard if from the King's own lips, sir."

"This is it, then." Basilio said.

"Exactly as you predicted, Robin." Chrom said.

"So far, yes. But tomorrow will be the true test. Tomorrow We'll come face to face with the mad king again….and….and her." Robin said looking down while clenching his fist.

"Chin up, there! Show some confidence! It's your thinking that's got us this far. The plan is risky, but only as much is called for." Flavia said proudly.

"Don't worry lad." Basilio slapped Robin on the back. "We'll be sure to leave the witch just for you."

"I know but still." Robin turned his attention to others. "The only thing I fear is she'll beat me again. I failed to kill her and Emmeryn got captured so…"

"We'll find a way to see it through, Robin." Chrom reassured him. "Don't worry. This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home."

"I hope you're right Chrom."

Robin left the tent with conflicting thoughts. Emmeryn was the number one priority but he knows Aversa will be there and when the chance presents itself, Robin is going to kill her like he should've done at Border Pass.

He decided to spend the day training by casting a few minor spells out in the open, undisturbed. Robin needed to be the best now, if he failed again, he would not only fail Chrom and Ylisse. He would fail himself.

"Robin." A voice called out to him.

When Robert turned around, it was Cordelia. Robin was always busy training or coming up with strategies to interact with his fellow shepherds. Normally he would only talk to them when they came up to him for help. Its not like Robin didn't want to talk to them he was just so caught up in training, he didn't have time. Cordelia, on the other hand was different. He had bonded well with her as she talked about her past and days training with the Pegasus Knights. Robin had always enjoyed her company, finding her to be a great training partner and friend.

"Hello Cordelia, How can I help you?"

"I overheard your meeting. It sounds like you have some sort of a grudge."

"Something like that." Robin turned back to casting spells. "Her name is Aversa. She's a strategist like myself. We met during the hostage exchange when they captured Maribelle. We fought and she…." Robin fired a powerful wind spell in the distance. "She beat me! Shrugged off my attacks like they were nothing! And because of that she…..she kidnapped Lady Emmeryn and killed her pegasus knight bodyguards!"

"Robin." Cordelia moved a little closer to him. "You need to calm down. Even you have limits."

"I must get stronger. Anything less than victory is an absolute failure."

"Robin!" Cordelia ran up and grabbed Robins arm preventing him from casting another spell. "Please I'm concerned about you. Your working yourself to the bone"

"Cordelia…."

"Please Robin, you've helped me when I was down. Let me help you."

Robin had no idea he was worrying his comrades so much. It's true what he said that he needs to get stronger but at the same time, he needed to rest.

"Fine, I'll rest."

"Good, now come here." Cordelia wrapped her arms around Robin and brought him into a long friendly hug. "Other than Sumia you are the only other person i could truly call a friend and I can't stand to see you hurt like this."

"I understand your feelings Cordelia, I truly do." Robin returned the embrace. "But that woman is evil. She's hurt so many people and I will see that she pays for it. Not just for the pegasus knights she's killed but for you as well."

"I know. But how can you accomplish that if you hurt yourself."

"I.…" Robin sighed knowing full well she would not let this go. "Thank you Cordelia. I appreciate you looking out for me."

"Well, someone has to take care of you. Might as well be me." She teased. "I'll see you later."

Cordelia walked back to camp and retired for the night. Robin still wanted to train but decided to take Cordelia's advice and rest for a while.

Just then Robin clutches his head in agony and falls to the ground as the pain takes over.

 **You're father and mother are dead tiny one.**

"What! What is this!" Robin yelled at the sudden voices in his head.

 **And now it's time for you to die!**

"AAAAAH!"

"Robin? Hey, Robin! What's wrong?" When Robin opened his eyes as the pain faded Lissa was standing right before him.

"Oh hey Lissa. Don't worry its nothing."

"Nothing! You were clutching your head and screaming! Don't tell me it was nothing!"

"I'm fine Lissa, it's just a mild headache."

"Robin, are you stressed?" Lissa asked in concern.

"Somewhat. Look I'll get some sleep okay."

"Good. Now get moving."

Lissa pushed Robin towards his tent and fell asleep once he reach his bedroll. Robin had no idea what to make of the strange headache he received a few minutes ago but the next time is all that consumes him mind at the moment

 _I'm going to save you milady…And I will defeat you Aversa. Prepare whatever strategy you have. Because I will rip it apart._

* * *

The shepherds had arrived at Castle Plegia in secret. Robin's strategy was sound. First kills all archer units and fliers so they can cause no harm to the exalt who they could see from afar with a Plegian axeman standing right behind him.

"Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE! EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind…"

The axeman took a few steps towards the exalted raised his weapon ready to kill.

"Flavia NOW!"

Just then, the axeman was taken down by not only Flavia's axe but her incredible accuracy.

"I've got him!" Flavia cheered.

"Well, well, well." The mad king began clapping. "The prince and the tactician grace me with their presence."

Robin looked around to make sure that the shepherds were in position for his strategy to work.

"So have you come to to kill me Little Prince or perhaps you would like your strategist to do your work for you. I know my dear Aversa here would love to play with you again, Tactician."

Robin caught sight of Aversa who was standing right beside him. His blood began to boil at the sight of her and his body began to grow enraged as she blew him a kiss in a way to mock him.

"Hey there handsome. Did you miss me?"

"Aversa!" Robin growled. It took every ounce of willpower not to run up to her to fight her. Robin's anger faded as Chrom placed his hand on his shoulder which allowed Robin to focus on the situation.

"Hand over my sister Gangrel." Chrom demanded. "No one else has to die."

"Yes! Yes they do. Not until all Ylisseans die will my hatred be abated."

"Then you leave us no choice." Robin held up his hand. "EVERYONE NOW!"

The moments those words were said the shepherds came from every direction catching most plegians by surprise. However while the the archers and fliers were being taken down by the shepherds it was up to Chrom and Robin to take care of the ground forces.

Many tried to take down the prince and his trusted tactician but they could not be defeated so easily as they watched each others backs. Just then a blonde haired woman appeared on the battlefield and made her way to the duo

"Good heavens! Prince Chrom, Master Robin, I made it in time." the woman bowed.

"You know of us?" Chrom asked

"Know you? Of course, sire! All Ylissean clergy do. I must thank the gods for uniting us! Oh, dearest and most heavenly fa..

"Not to be rude but now is not the time for prayer." Robin cut her off. "If you can fight, we would welcome the assistance."

"Ah, too true. Please Prince Chrom, Master Robin, let my axe serve you and your party!"

"Of course." Chrom smiled "I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth"

"Man, sire. Man of the cloth." The 'woman' corrected him

"You're a... ...You're not a woman?" Chrom asked in shock

"No sire. Women are clerics. I am a priest. Well, technically a war monk, if you care to split hairs."

 _Wow, I'm getting a sense of deja vu, only the other way around_. Robin thought to himself.

"Well, this is rather awkward." Chrom said.

"Pardon our mistake good sir but try to focus, this is a battlefield." Robin said.

"Yes Master Robin, it will be an honor to fight beside a hero such as yourself."

"The honor is mine, um…"

"My name is Libra."

"Good to meet you." After a quick handshake the man quickly joined the duo and began to fend off the ground forces.

Chrom took notice that one particular Plegian was not fighting at all. The duo and the Libra made their way too her.

"You there!" Chrom called out "Are you with the Plegians? You seem reluctant to fight."

"Death comes for all of us eventually. Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?" The woman said with a furrowed brow

"Then perhaps you would rebel now and fight for our cause?"

"You would trust me? What if this is just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?"

"It's quite simple" Robin pointed out. "Lady Emmeryn would trust you if you're willing to help us, we are trying to learn from her. Besides we're already watching our backs so even if you betray us, I'll see it coming. And you'll be too dead to do anything." Robin stated bluntly.

"Well, that's…interesting" The woman smiled at Robins remark "Usually when I bring up the backstabbing bit the discussion is over. All right, then" The woman walked over towards the group. "Consider me your new ally. ...For now."

"Good." Robin said. "Libra, can you go get Stahl over here. He's got green armor, on horseback, really messy hair, you can't miss him."

"Of course Master Robin." Libra bowed and ran off to get Stahl fighting many Plegians trying to stop him. Despite being a priest, Libra was no stranger to combat.

"Hey Robin, you called?" Stahl asked.

"Yeah, meet your new partner." Robin pointed towards the woman.

"Oh uh hi there." Stahl said nervously. "I'm Stahl, whats your name?"

"Tharja. Let's get this over with." the woman stated bluntly as she and ran off with Stahl.

Chrom, Robin, and Libra went off to finish the remaining ground forces. At first glance from Tharja's tome and the spells she conjured forth, she seems to be a dark mage. Despite how wicked they are, they really are strong. Once the remaining plegians were defeated, the others regrouped. Chrom and Robin were on their way to save Emmeryn only to be stopped by more guards.

"You've lost Gangrel" Chrom yelled out. "Surrender now!"

"No! I will not be defeated again. Kill the Prince NOW!"

"I don't think so!" A voice ran out and soon Javelins came out of nowhere and killed the remaining forces. It was Captain Phila and the remaining pegasus knights.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Robin smiled.

"It's good to see you alive and well Sir Robin!" Phila said.

"Phila, you're alive? How?" Chrom asked.

"Khan Basilio saved me. Now let's hurry."

Gangrel looked so angry and red in the face his whole body was swept in rage and frustration.

"Damn that Tactician. He does not play fair!"

"Heh heh heh." Aversa giggled. "Yes, well. Neither do I."

With the snap of her fingers Risen popped out of nowhere and immediately killed the remaining pegasus knights. Phila lived but her Pegasus was killed by an archer.

"Risen! Damn! Not now!" Chrom looked on in horror

"Bwa ha ha! Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day! Bwa ha ha ha!" Gangrel laughed

"Oh gods, no!" Robin knew very well who summoned them. "DAMN YOU AVERSA! GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

"Oh? But where's the fun in that?" Aversa pointed her fingers towards Robin. "Take him."

An archer shot an arrow in Robin's direction. However before the arrow could take Robin's life, Captain Phila jumped in his way and took the arrow in his place.

"Phila NO!" Robin screamed.

Robin pulled the arrow out and applied pressure on her wound.

"SOMEONE GET A HEALER, NOW!" Robin commanded.

"S..S..Sir R..Robin.." Commander Phila whispered as she cupped her hand into Robin's cheek. "Please s-save the T-The Exalt. S-save yourself." And with that the light in Phila's eyes faded to complete darkness before a healer could reach her.

Robin's body was filled with not only anger but also despair. Robin placed her body on the ground and tried to make his way to Gangrel and Aversa only for Cordelia and Sumia to grab him.

"LET ME GO! I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" Robin demanded.

"Robin stop! The Risen will kill you!" Cordelia said as she and Sumia tried to calm him down.

"I SWEAR I WILL KILL HER!"

Chrom was saddened by Phila's death as well and knew his sister would meet the same fate if he doesn't hurry.

"Emm! Hold on, I'm…"

"ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!"

"I... I'll kill you!" Chrom yelled out.

"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise! ...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt?" No one said a work "No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it?" Gangrel turned his attention to Robin. "How about you tactician, weren't you always suppose to be three steps ahead BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"More like three steps behind." Aversa laughed.

"I'll kill you witch!" Robin was still full of anger he couldn't stop shaking.

"Now, now, gentlemen." Gangrel clapped his hands so that everyone's attention is on him. "It's as you said prince, no one needs die today. Not you. Not the Exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem."

"Chrom don't! You can't trust him!" Robin yelled.

"Of COURSE I can't trust him!" Chrom yelled. "I'm not an idiot! But if I just say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty…"

"To hell with the gods Chrom! We have to do something! Anything!" Robin felt desperation for the first time. It was... horrifying.

"I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One! Two! Thr…."

"Gangrel, hold! ...You win." Chrom gave up. "Everyone, lay down yo.."

"No, wait!" The Exalt yelled out. "King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?"

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!" Gangrel commanded.

"Then." Emmeryn thought to herself. "I know now what I must do."

"Emm, what are you…"

"Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do." Emmeryn took a few steps forward. "See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

As the shepherds looked upon what the exalt was trying to say Chrom and Robin knew exactly what she was planning to do.

"Oh gods. What is she doing!" Robin yelled.

"Emm, no! No!" Chrom sprinted in her direction.

"Chrom wait!" Robin pried himself from Cordelia and Sumia's hands and ran after his friend.

 _No reaction...Was I wrong, then? Chrom...This is some torch I'm passing you...So be it._

With Emmeryn's final thoughts she took one final step… and fell. The shepherds could only look on in horror.

 _Chrom...Lissa...And all my people...Know that I loved you….._

Emmeryn looked at Robin as she fell.

 _And Robin…I never got to tell you…How I felt…Please...Take care of my family._

With those final thoughts Emmeryn hit the ground and all that was heard was the impact of her demise.

"NOOOOOO!" Robin yelled in despair.

"DAMN YOU, GANGREL!" Chrom screamed.

"Bwa ha ha haa! Well now! ...How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. ...And I've seen many fall. Ah... So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha" Gangrel laughed

"Looks like you lose again handsome." Aversa said as she laughed.

"Gangrel! You die today!" Chrom said as he unsheathed Falchion.

"Aversa! Get down here so I can kill you!" Robin yelled as he pointed his sword at Aversa.

"No, you two! I secured an escape route! We have to flee!"

"B-but...her body... I have to." Chrom looked back to what was left of Emmeryn.

"No! NO! I can't let her get away. Not again!" Robin yelled in anger, not wanting Aversa to win a second time.

"You have to RUN! Now do it! Robin please! Don't let him do anything stupid!"

Robin thought to himself. He wanted nothing more than to kill Gangrel and especially Aversa for what they've done. But the Risen are still out there and if they dwell any longer they will no doubt they will have reinforcements. There was only one thing left to do.

"Chrom! Chrom we need to leave now! EVERYONE RETREAT!" Robin yelled.

With that the Shepherds retreated. Robin couldn't even imagine the pain Chrom and Lissa must be feeling. All he could feel was the pain of failure. He had failed Chrom. No. He had failed Emmeryn.

* * *

The shepherds made their way to Basilio's escape route. It was raining almost as if the gods wept for the death of Emmeryn.

"Hurry! There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!" Basilio yelled as they stopped to take a short break.

"Chrom." Robin could tell he's not himself. How could he be. He just witnessed his sister die! "We need to keep moving."

"I'm... I'm coming." Chrom said

"Quickly! We're almost... Huh?" Basilio looked ahead to see a group of Plegians waiting for them "Plegians damn"

"Ylisseans!" the man yelled. "My name is General Mustafa! I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!"

"Surrender? Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word." Basilio mocked.

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed." Mustafa claimed.

"Don't speak her name!" Chrom screamed out.

"Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can."

Chrom said nothing as the hearing of her name from Mustafa's mouth only further increased his rage.

"Laughter."

Chrom looked at Robin who took a few steps forward away from the shepherds. The others looked at Robin wondering what he was doing.

"All I heard after her death… was laughter." Robin said as he looked down. The Plegians looked ahead as their attention was turned to Robin as he pulled out his tome. "Emmeryn wanted nothing more than to bring peace not only to Ylisse but to your pathetic country as well. And all you do is laugh and cheer as she jumped to her death YOU'RE MURDERERS, ALL OF YOU!

Robin raised his right hand and lighting began to form around his palm. The Plegians looked ahead and were frightened by how the lighting around his hand began to grow. They weren't the only one's who were frightened. Chrom and the others backed away. The skies roared as Robin began to increase his power. Chrom could only watch as he saw nothing but anger and resentment in his friends eyes. Even more so when the unknown brand on Robin's right hand began to glow through his glove.

"Robin." Chrom spoke, frightened by what his friend was doing. "What are you…"

"I hear nothing but contempt and mockery in your sickening laughter! I'm going to change that laughter into screaming and moans of anguish and despair! I"LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Just then as Robin further strengthened his spell, his entire body was engulfed in a light red flame but he didn't show any pain. As the power of his spell grew, the flame that surrounded his body did as well. It was horrifying to see how one man could do this, Like the gods themselves bestowed their power to Robin to punish the Plegians for their villainy.

"By the gods!" Mustafa said in despair. "What…What are you!"

"DIE YOU MURDERING FILTH!" Robin dropped his hand down. "MJÖLNIR!"

When the lighting came down, the Plegians didn't even have time to scream before the majority of them were obliterate. The shepherds braced for the impact of the spell as it killed everything on the battlefield. The only reminder of the devastating attack was the light red petals that came off of the attack. It held the same color as the fire that had disappeared from Robin's body the minute he unleashed his attack.

Reinforcements showed up only to witness all of their comrades die at the hands of the tactician. None could speak of the fear they held in their hearts as they witnessed such incredible power. Robin, who shouldn't be able to walk right now, made his way to Mustafa who couldn't move and was barely alive.

"Please…Kill… me if… you want. But… spare my men." Mustafa begged.

"F… Fine." Was all Robin said before he plunged his blade into Mustafa.

When Robin turned around, eyes full of rage and intent to kill. The Plegians froze in fear. They dropped their weapons begging Robin not to kill them.

"Y..You heard the man." Robin was beginning to feel exhausted. "Leave!"

The Plegians retreated. When Robin looked at Chrom and the others, they couldn't speak. They had no idea Robin was capable of unleashing such incredible devastating power. When Robin tried to make his way to the others some took a few steps back and whatever anger Robin's anger now turned to pain as he saw fear in the eyes of his fellow comrades. When Robin tried to make his way to Chrom, he collapsed and couldn't move.

"Robin!" Chrom yelled as he made his way to his friend. "Robin are you okay?!"

"C..Chrom I'm….Sorry… I… I failed you… again." It was all Robin could say before he lost consciousness.

"No, no please. Not you too. Please!" Chrom cradled his friend into his arms who wouldn't wake up. He pressed his head into Robin's chest only to hear his heartbeat slowing down. "Oh gods! His heart is failing! HEALERS HELP!" Lissa, Maribelle, and Libra made their way to Robin to try and stabilize him but without proper medical attention, he will surly die. "Please Robin. Don't die. Don't die!"

..

..

..

"ROBIN!"

* * *

 **Wow, such a tragedy. Such sorrow. Such despair. All those feelings are probably what Robin was feeling when he killed those Plegians. That and the fact he failed to kill Aversa again only reinforced it. In that moment, he didn't care about the fact he poured all of his might and energy into that Mjölnir spell. All he wanted was to kill the ones who cause Chrom, Lissa, and himself so much pain.**

 **Though now the question is what is Robin's current status. He doesn't seem to be in good condition.**

 **Til next time.**


	12. The Mad King

**What a cliffhanger in that last chapter am I right? Am I right? Yeah, I'm probably right. Let check on how our tactician is doing shall we?**

 **My shoutout for this chapter goes to defog2000 who is known to make a variety of RobinXLucina and Persona fanfics. Go check him out, you will not be disappointed. My 2nd shoutout goes to stricker656, know for the fic The power of the gray waves.**

 **Without further ado, here's the 12th chapter.**

* * *

It was a dark time for Ylisse. The Pegasus Knights are dead along with the Exalt. Ylisse was without a leader and the Shepherds have tasted true despair. If not for that then for those who witnessed Robin use his spell to slaughter a whole group of Plegians in a fit of anger. For the first time in a while, they had no idea what to do.

 **Ignis has awakened.**

 **Will he be okay?**

 **Without a doubt. He will wake up very soon.**

"AHHHH!" Robin bolted from his slumber drenched in sweat. "Where… where am I?"

"Back in Castle Ferox." a voice came from the corner of the room. Robin took notice of his apparent nurse. A pink haired woman in very little clothing. "You've been out for a few weeks."

Robin slowly got up and went over to his coat that was on a nearby table.

"You shouldn't be walking."

Robin walked over and draped the the coat over the pink haired woman.

"Here." Robin said. "You must be cold."

"U-Um Th-Thank you." The pink haired woman said nervously.

"My name is Robin." He held out his hand. "What's yours milady?"

"I'm Olivia." she said as she nervously shook Robins hand. "Khan Basilio had me guard the escape route in case…" she paused. "In case the mission didn't work out."

"Oh." Robin looked down. "So I'm guessing you saw my uh..little display." Robin turned to the door. "I'll leave you alone."

"Wait, you shouldn't be walking." Olivia said worried for Robin.

"I'm fine." He muttered as he left his door only to run into Frederick.

"Robin!" Frederick smiled. "Thank the gods you're alright."

"Frederick… Where is Chrom?"

"Milord has been waiting for you to regain consciousness. Shall I take you to him?"

"Frederick I'm….I'm." Robin couldn't help it. He broke down. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

Frederick looked at Robin. He thought at first that this man was a threat when they first met but seeing him now. Seeing him cry genuine tears erased any remaining doubts that Robin was a threat. If anything Robin is a man who nearly risks his life for his fellow shepherds every day. Frederick only wished he had seen it the first day they met.

"Its not your fault Robin." he placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "You are not to blame."

"I…I need" Robin pushed Frederick's hand off. "I need to be alone right now!"

* * *

Robin found himself in the training area. Without his tome and sword all he could do was punch the training dummy and let out his feelings.

"YOU MURDERER! YOU WITCH!" Robin kept punching it imagining it to be Gangrel and Aversa.

"SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU! SHE WAS INNOCENT!" Robin kept punching the dummy.

"SHE WANTED TO HELP YOU AND YOUR PEOPLE! AND INSTEAD YOU PUSHED HER TO HER DEATH!"

Robin kept hitting the dummy in various places until he tired himself out.

"Robin, what the hell are you doing!"

Robin turned around to see Chrom and Lissa who were shocked that Robin was not only awake but training in the condition he was in.

"Chrom, Lissa I…I'm…"

"You're in no condition to be moving let alone training. Are you trying to kill yourself!" Chrom yelled.

"It should've been me! Not her!"

"What!" Chrom asked. "What are you saying!"

"They should've killed me instead. Emmeryn was innocent, never harmed a soul in her life. But i have. I made choices on who lives and who dies and killed anyone stupid enough to stand in my way. I trained everyday in hopes to be the strongest, worked over my strategies to make sure every battle goes flawlessly and I was too damn weak to save her!"

"Robin…" Lissa whispered.

"She should've lived, not me. Its not like anyone would miss me anyway."

As soon as those words were heard Chrom lifted his right fist and slammed it into Robins face. Robin now on the ground looked up to see Chrom tearing up.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN YOU IDIOT!" Chrom couldn't stop crying. "DON"T YOU DARE!"

"C-Chrom." Robins eyes widened from the sudden punch.

"How could you ever think that no one would miss you! That no one would care! Does our friendship mean nothing to you! Did the lives of the people you saved mean nothing!" Chrom grabbed Robin by the collar and looked straight into his eyes. "You are the closest thing I have to a brother. You're not just like family to me Robin. You're family. I would not want… no… I can't live in a world without you."

"Don't you understand Chrom! I promised you I would bring her home." The tears couldn't stop. "That damn witch! I could've killed her but I was so weak. And because I failed she killed Phila and made Emmeryn kill herself. I could've stopped this from happening and now you and Lissa lost your sister because of me and I'm so sorry!"

"Robin." Chrom had never seen Robin cry like this before. He brought him into a hug, letting him cry on his shoulder. "You didn't fail me. You didn't fail anyone. This is not your fault."

"He's right Robin." Lissa said. "I do not blame you. No one blames you. So don't blame yourself."

"But I….."

"Listen to me Robin." Chrom said. "Every battle that we have won up till now would not have been possible if you weren't with us. I would not be alive if you hadn't saved me from that assassin. Maribelle would not be alive, Cordelia would not be alive, and I know for a fact that without you, we wouldn't have gotten this far."

"You are a hero Robin, and we are here for you. You're our friend." Lissa pointed out. Robin turned to see that the rest of the shepherds had gathered in the room after finding out the tactician had regained consciousness. "Isn't that right everyone?"

"If you were weak I would not have bothered with you." Lon'qu said as he held Lissa's hand. "But you are a true warrior and….and my friend."

"I aspire to be as strong as you Robin." Ricken smiled. "You and Chrom are my heroes."

"Half of us wouldn't be here were it not for you Robin." Frederick spoke up. "Your actions have saved countless Ylissean lives. Anyone who says differently is a fool."

"Robin is great fighter and friend to Gregor." Gregor laughed. "We share many good times, yes?"

"You should not wallow in self pity tactician." Panne spoke. "A true champion of the Taguel should always stay strong."

"You were there for me when I was lost." Cordelia added. "I could not bear to lose you."

"You're a great man and a true friend Robin." Sumia said. "Think of all the books we've shared together."

"I would not be here were it not for you. I owe you everything." Maribelle spoke.

"You're my bestest friend in the whole world Robin." Nowi yelled.

"You gave me a chance to prove myself." Donnel said.

"Teach is proud of his star pupil." Vaike laughed. "You're even good enough to be my rival."

"You gave me your trust and I shall give you mine." Tharja winked at him although Robin simply looked away.

"The bards will sing of your deeds my boy." Virion bowed. "I know you will achieve great things in the coming days."

As the rest of the shepherds chimed in saying what they have to say about Robin's accomplishments. Robin himself started tearing up again, not ones of pain but of happiness.

"Everyone…thank you." Robin turned his attention to Chrom. "Chrom I was lost, alone, and weak but you gave me a chance to become strong. I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together...maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be there right with you. You don't have to become your sister. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can."

"Robin…Thank you my friend." Chrom pulled Robin into another hug. The tacticians words gave Chrom hope and a reason to keep moving forward.

"Chrom and Robin!" Flavia held up her hand.

"CHROM AND ROBIN!" The shepherds kept cheering. The duo broke their hug as they looked upon their comrades cheered their names.

"You and Robin have my every confidence." Basilio stated. "You're a born leader, and he has a knack for guiding troops to victory. You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall."

"As my champions you two will become an unstoppable force." Flavia spoke. "I'm absolutely sure of it."

"Right." Chrom turned his attention to his fellow shepherds. "You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!"

"No more running, and no more waiting." Robin gave the shepherds a thumbs up. "Lets hit him where he lives!"

* * *

After receiving a medical checkup from Lissa, giving the okay for Robin to participate in battle, he made sure to pack everything he needed for the final battle against the mad king Gangrel. Robin knew this guy wasn't going to play fair so he had to be prepare for anything. After all, his saying "always stay three steps ahead" is no joke. The battles the shepherds have had so far were nothing to compared to this.

"Robin there you are?" Chrom came up to him.

"Chrom, did you need me for something?"

"Yes, actually. As you may know I want you there by my side when I face Gangrel. He'll have no chance against the two of us." Chrom said proudly.

"Damn straight. But that's not why you came to talk to me is it?"

"No, actually its not." Chrom started to get serious. "Robin out of all the shepherds here, you are without a doubt the strongest man I have ever met. I believe not even an army of Risen could hope to defeat you."

"Where are you going with this Chrom?" Robin said, folding his arms.

"That spell of yours, Mjölnir, nearly left you dead. This isn't like your other spells Robin. You were bed ridden for a three weeks. Three weeks! From one spell! It wasn't like when you used it during the assassination attempt. You wiped out a whole group of soldiers and look what happened."

"I know I went overboard and I'm sorry." Robin looked down.

"Robin I want you to promise me. Promise me that you will never use that spell again."

"What!" Robin was shocked. "Chrom that's my strongest spell."

"Robin I'm telling you this because I'm scared." Chrom grabbed Robin by the shoulders. "I've lost Emmeryn, if i lost you, I don't know what i would do. If you continue to use that spell, you are going to get yourself killed!"

"Chrom i can't just limit my spells. All spells are dangerous."

"Robin if you don't promise me right now, I will not let you fight ever again!"

"Chrom! You can't do that, I'm the tactician!"

"And I am the prince. So please Robin, I'm asking you as my friend and as a man who I call my brother in all but blood, don't use it again! If you absolutely have too then only use it for emergencies. Please!"

Robin was not expecting Chrom to order him not to use his own spells like this. Mjölnir is indeed a dangerous and powerful spell but Robin was nearly unstoppable with it. Then again Chrom does have a point. Unlike Forseti, Mjölnir's aftereffects are incredibly exhausting.

"Very well Chrom, I promise i will only use it if i absolutely have too. I give you my word." Robin said.

"Thank you friend." Chrom said relieved. "Now come, we have a war to end."

* * *

Meanwhile at Gangrel's palace, The mad king relishes in his latest victory against the shepherds. The day had been full of happiness and victory for the mad king Gangrel. Aversa suddenly approaches the mad king.

"The enemy has taken the field, milord." Aversa bowed.

"Back already? Ha!" The mad king scoffed "It feels as though we just said our good-byes…"

"Our scouts report they are in surprisingly good spirits…" Aversa explained.

"Since when do you trust our scouts? Besides, what does it matter? They're armed like beggars compared to us! I could break their ranks as easily as I break wind."

"I'd love to hear the song the bards make of that." Aversa laughed.

"Aversa, there is a truth about the world this Ylissean whelp and his little pet must learn. A man is either strong... ...or he is dead! Bwa ha haaa!

Just then during Gangrel's rant, a plegian scout bursts through the door

"Y-Your Highness! Dire news!"

"Oh? Speak." Gangrel asked

"Our troops are laying down their weapons and deserting en masse! Please, sire... I am but a messenger... Have mercy.."

The man bowed and begged for his life. Gangrel's rage only increased as his men are apparently deserting. Aversa however began giggling under her breath so that Gangrel couldn't hear her.

"Looks like my role here has ended." Aversa said as she slipped away from Gangrel's yelling. "Don't worry Mud King, I'm sure the little prince and his dashing tactician will give you some amount of fun before you die."

* * *

The shepherds camped out near Gangrel's hideout at Border Wastes and were in a very strategical scouting position. From this position they could see Gangrel shouting orders to his remaining soldiers. Just then Frederick came sprinting up to the duo.

"Milord, Robin, I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray."

"How do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion... Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed." Frederick explained.

"This is incredible news. But why?" Chrom asked before a sudden realization popped in his head. "You don't mean…"

"Emmeryn." Robin spoke.

"Yes. Emmeryn." Frederick smiled. "The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts.

"Emm... Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface." Chrom smiled.

"She would be proud of you Chrom." Robin placed his hand on Chroms shoulder.

"Today we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land." Chrom walked off. "Tell the shepherds to get ready Robin."

"You got it." Robin turned his attention towards Frederick. "You ready Frederick?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Frederick said.

"Frederick…" Robin held out his hand. "If I don't make it. It was an honor training under you."

"Likewise friend, but I know it will take more than some madman to stop you." Frederick shook Robins hand. "Take that dastard down Robin. For Ylisse."

"For Ylisse!" Robin smiled.

Robin gathered the shepherds together to let them know how the plan is going to go down before being interrupted by a familiar sight.

"Um excuse me sir."

"Huh." Robin recognized the pink haired woman standing before him. "Olivia, what are you doing here?"

"I want to help too. I'm only a dancer but Khan Basilio says it renews spirit."

"I see." Robin thought of a good place for Olivia. She apparently doesn't have any combat experience but if her dancing does boost peoples spirit, she could be of valuable help. "In that case stay in the back and use you're dancing whenever you can. If what you say is true then no doubt your help will be needed for sure."

"Yes sir, thank you." Olivia said.

"Oh and Olivia." Robin called out.

"Yes sir?"

"Call me Robin." Robin smiled.

"Oh uh of course Robin." Olivia made her way to the group.

"All right listen up everyone! Here's how its going to go down. The Plegians are few thanks to desertion on their part. If they surrender do not kill. I repeat do not kill if they surrender. Frederick and Cordelia will lead the majority of you while Chrom and I deal with the mad king, you'll get your orders from them. Okay!" everyone nodded in agreement. "Good now get into position. Lets go people!"

The shepherds paired up with their respective partners While Chrom and Robin remained at the front.

"Ready friend." Chrom asked.

"I've been ready since you found me out on that field."

"Hard to believe how far you've come in the last few months. From amnesiac stranger to Ylissean hero." Chrom laughed. "Not only that but you are the greatest friend I've ever had." Chrom held out his hand.

"We'll fight the mad king with all we've got." Robin shook Chrom's hand. "And we will defeat him."

"That will we." Chrom smiled. "Our bond is stronger than anything. Together you and I will create a peaceful world. For all to enjoy."

"Hope you lovebirds are finished." a voice was heard from behind. The duo turned around to meet with Sumia. It seems Sumia has something she wants to say to Chrom. Seeing that as a sign that they want to be alone, Robin walked off to talk to Cordelia who was prepping her Pegasus.

"Hello Sumia." Chrom said. "Are you ready."

"Yes captain I just." Sumia couldn't finish her sentence before slamming her lips onto Chrom's. The two kissed for a few seconds and relishing every bit of it. When they broke the kiss, they pressed their foreheads to each other. "Be careful out there, okay?"

"I will. For you… my love."

Robin couldn't help but smile at the sight of Chrom and Sumia. Finding happiness even during war is a beautiful sight.

"You ready?" Cordelia asked breaking Robins thoughts.

"I'm always ready. A good tactician has nothing to fear." Robin said.

"You're a one of a kind, you know that?" Cordelia paused. "Robin before you go out there I just want you to know how grateful I am to have met you. Our friendship is something i cherish deeply, so.." Cordelia wrapped her arms around Robin into a tight hug. "Please be safe."

"Of course Cordelia. I am grateful to have known you as well." Robin returned the hug before breaking apart so Cordelia can get back into position. Robin went back to Chrom who was still hugging Sumia.

"Alright you two, get a room." Robin joked.

"Sorry Robin." Sumia said as she went to hug Robin. "Please protect him."

"Of course Sumia." Robin said as she broke the hug to get back to the others.

"Let's do this Robin." Chrom said. "Its time to to end this war!"

As soon as the shepherds took the field The Mad King himself laughed at the sight of his two most hated enemies at the front. Part of him was angry and part of him was happy at the thought of killing Chrom and Robin personally.

"Shepherds! Today, we end this war and bring peace to our lands. Today, we avenge our fallen brothers and sisters. Today, we began a new era for Ylisse. For Ylisse. For Emmeryn. CHARGE!"

The shepherds began their charge towards the the Plegian castle. Gangrel himself was excited at the thrill of being able to fight his enemies.

"Plegians, leave the prince and his little pet to me! If you so much as scratch them I'll mount your heads as my trophies and slaughter your families!"

The plegians complied whether out of honor or fear and none of them even bothered to attack Chrom and Robin. It was just as Robin predicted. Gangrel's stubborn pride made him want to deal with them personally. Chrom and Robin both didn't attack any of the Plegian forces as they didn't attack them back and made their way to Gangrel. There the duo came face to face with the Mad King himself.

"Good day, princeling, tactician!" Gangrel greeted the two. "Still dreaming of your squashed sister?"

"No more talk, Gangrel." Chrom pointed Falchion at him. "Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia."

"Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!" Gangrel spat

"I know more than you ever will." Chrom proclaimed.

"More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha!" Gangrel laughed "You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

"Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are her words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends stand behind me and my brother-in-arms." Chrom looked towards Robin. "Stands with me to take you down!"

"...Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel laughed "What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose! Just ask your strategist!" Gangrel pointed at Robin "Your people call him a hero, Bah! He's exactly like Aversa. He'll kill anyone and use everyone to get what he wants."

"I'm nothing like that witch!" Robin yelled.

"You're wrong Gangrel. Robin has worked himself everyday with no rest to make sure that nobody dies in this damn war. He is a beacon of hope that inspires people to keep moving forward, just like he has inspired me."

"Chrom." Robin muttered, moved by Chrom's words.

"Unlike you, you could care less about a persons life so long as they fight and die for you. Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you? You are a poison. A festering wound. And we will do what my sister could not."

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!"

"I don't think so Mad King. Unlike us you stand alone." Robin pulled out his tome and silver blade.

"And this time…" Chrom smiled. "This time you fight the both of us!"

"Hahahaha!" Gangrel started laughing "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter continued. "So the little prince and his pet brain are going to fight me side by side….EXCELLENT!"

Gangrel spat out as he pulled out his sword. The blade he was wielding was nothing like Robin had ever seen before. It had a jagged appearance in the form of a lighting bolt. Sparks of energy came of the blade as Gangrel held it in his hand. Chrom however was shocked from the sight of the blade.

"Thats a… Where did you get that?!" Chrom yelled.

"Its too late for regrets now. You two have been in my way from the very beginning. Time to change that." Gangrel lifted the sword up in the air. "Tremble before my power. The power of the Levin Sword BWAHAHAHA!

The duo were so focused on the what Gangrel calls a "Levin Sword" They didn't notice that a bolt of thunder materialized from the sky and is headed straight for them. As soon as Chrom saw it, he was able to push Robin out of the way and then dashed backwards before it could hurt them.

"What just happened?" Robin wondered.

"Robin be careful. That sword can summon bolts of thunder which can be life threatening depending on a persons skill with thunder magic!" Chrom explained.

"What is that?" Robin asked.

"They call it a Levin Sword. A magical blade who's metals are rumored to be made from the essence of thunder itself. They are said to be very rare and I never thought I would ever get to see one in my life." Chrom explained

"Enough chit chat. Die pests!" Gangrel yelled as he summoned another bolt of thunder from the sword.

"THUNDER!"

Robin summoned a basic thunder spell that was enough to repel the bolt of thunder summoned from the sword.

"Where did you get that sword!" Chrom asked

"When you live as long as I do, you discover things little prince. You can't hope to defeat me now!"

"So thats it?" Robin yelled. "If thats all you've got, this shouldn't take long."

"Don't underestimate me tactician. Isn't that how you lost to Aversa."

"Tch." Robin getting fed up with Gangrel.

"ARCTHUNDER!"

Gangrel wasn't at all fazed by the Arcthunder as it was easily deflected by the Levin Sword

"Was that all? Pathetic. I was expecting….."

Chrom however, was able to surprise the mad king as he slammed Falchion into his Levin sword.

"Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!" Chrom mocked

"My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come." Chrom spat out

As soon as Gangrel pushes Chrom off his sword Robin comes rushing in to slash him with his silver blade. Gangrel barely dodged it but his arm was cut from the blade

"ARGH Damn you tactician. You are wasting your time with these petty Ylisseans." Gangrel yelled as he slammed his Levin sword onto Robin blade, causing it to crack. "Don't worry. Maybe I be merciful enough to make you my prisoner, so I can make you beg to work for me!"

"Sorry, I make it a personal rule not to align myself with murderers." Robin said as he struggled against his Levin Sword. Unfortunately once Gangrel tightened his grip on the hilt of his blade, the Levin Sword began to spark with electricity, increasing its power. It's might was so strong it cut through Robin silver blade, rendering it broken. "Wha!" Robin was shocked that his trusted blade was now destroyed. Gangrel took advantage and kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to fall back. "ARGHH!"

"Robin!" Chrom called out. "Are you okay!"

"Yeah but…" Robin showed him the broken hilt of his blade. "What kind of sword is that!" Robin threw the hilt of his sword away.

"Robin! Over here!" a voice rang out. Robin turned around and saw Olivia.

"Olivia? What are you doing here!"

"Watch closely!" Olivia yelled as she began to dance. Robin wondered what she was doing but as she continued to dance something inside Robin began to grow. Something energized him which caused him to jump up ready to fight again. So it's true, her dancing does renew spirit.

"Oh gods! I… I feel like a new man!" Robin readied himself. "Thanks Olivia." Robin thanked the dancer as she ran off. Without his blade Robin could only rely on his trusted magic tome. "I have an idea Chrom. Try getting behind him. I'll distract him with wind magic. When he's fatigued, thats when we strike."

"Right." Chrom said as he started to make his way to the other side of where the mad king was standing.

"Clinging to each other won't save you maggots when the boot falls!" Gangrel yells out.

"We're not done yet!" Chrom yelled.

"REXCALIBUR!"

Robin summoned Rexcalibur causing Gangrel to lose his focus on Chrom as the spell made him lose his balance.

"ARCWIND!"

Then he summoned then strongest of basic wind magic which propelled him backwards as he landed on the ground.

"FORSETI!"

Afterwards he summoned the strongest wind spell in his tome. The Mad King thrusted his sword into the ground and held on for his dear life.

 _Yes my training is paying off_. Robin smiled

"You… little… brats!" Gangrel said as he struggled to stand. He then turned to where Chrom was and sprinted in his direction.

"No you don't!" Robin charged up a spell.

"ARCFIRE!"

Robin sent a large Arcfire in Gangrel's direction which engulfed his back in a blaze of fire.

"ARG!" Gangrel yelled as the Arcfire spell burnt his back severely.

"Let's end this!" Robin formed a bolt of thunder in his right palm "Get ready to taste a Thoron bolt." Robin prepare to make his move. "Chrom, now!"

"Right!" Chrom prepared his falchion and dashed towards to the mad king with Robin doing the same. Once they reached the mad king Chrom plunged the Falchion into Gangrel from behind while Robin plunged a thoron bolt into his chest. The mad kings eyes widened as death began to overcome him.

"F-fool of...a prince... Your people care not for you... You are...alone... As every man lives and dies: …alone" Gangrel tried to mutter a few words as he choked on his own blood "A-and you…Tactician… You are… No different… Than Aversa… You are… Not… A hero."

As Chrom removed Falchion from the mad king and Robin released the bolt of thunder, the mad king slummed to the ground. The war was over, and the Mad King Gangrel was dead.

"We…We did it Chrom." Robin said as he fell to his knee's.

"Robin!" Chrom rushed to his side. "You okay?"

"Yeah just tired." Robin said as Chrom helped him up. "We did it Chrom and yet…" Robin paused. "I don't feel like celebrating."

"I feel the same."

"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy." Basilio said as he and Frederick appeared behind the duo. "It's good you learn that now"

"The remaining Plegian forces are surrendering milord." Frederick explained.

"Captain!" just then their conversation was broken by Sumia who ran up and tackled Chrom into a hug.

"Sumia?" Chrom said surprised.

Oh, Captain!" Sumia tightened the hug. "You made it! You're safe!"

"Give these two some room." Robin said to Basilio, Frederick, and Flavia. Chrom gave him a nod of thanks for giving them some alone time.

"You okay Robin?" Frederick asked.

"I'll live. Anyway how are the others?"

"Not a single shepherd nor soldier has died during this war, thanks to you Robin." Frederick smiled.

"You're too kind Frederick, I was simply giving orders." Robin smiled.

"Your way too modest friend." Fredrick said.

"Robin!" Their conversation broke as Flavia entered the picture.

"Khan Flavia. Did you need something?" Robin asked.

"No, actually." Flavia pulled out a piece of paper. "I found this letter in the Mad Kings quarters. Its was written for you."

"Huh?" Robin took the piece of paper and while his did not recognize the handwriting, he knew who wrote it.

 _Hey handsome it pleases me greatly that you killed that repugnant Mud King. Unfortunately as much as i would love to have another dance with you I'm afraid my business takes me elsewhere. No doubt you will try to find me but I'm afraid you won't be able too. Until then gather up as much power as you possibly can. It's the only chance you will ever have at taking me on. Rest assured dearest, we will meet again._

On the note, was a shade of lipstick almost as if someone had kissed it. Robin wondered why Aversa wasn't part of the battle but now it confirmed Robin's suspicions.

"What does it mean?" Frederick asked.

"It means that my fears were true. Aversa was working for someone else. Someone other than Gangrel who wanted the Fire Emblem."

"Who?" Frederick asked.

"I don't know Frederick. But whoever it is. I am going to take them down." Robin vowed.

* * *

Robin went back to see Chrom and Sumia embracing. It was a wonderful sight to see his best friend find love.

"You two done?" Robin asked arms folded.

"He proposed Robin!" Sumia showed him the ring. "He proposed!"

"Congratulations. You both deserve to be happy." Robin said with a sincere smile.

"That brings me to my next question." Chrom asked as he place his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Robin, will you be my best man?"

"Wha…What!" Robin was not expecting this. Robin had read that a best man was a male friend chosen by the groom to assist him at his wedding. "I… I don't know what to say."

"You can say yes!" Sumia joked.

"I..I." Robin couldn't comprehend how happy he was feeling. Robin, chosen to be the best man at Chrom's wedding was without a doubt, an honor. "Of course I will."

With Robin's acceptance, Chrom and Sumia bear hugged him, much to his dismay.

"Thank you so much Robin!" Sumia cried.

"You are a true friend." Chrom said.

"Alright you're welcome, now please get off!" Robin asked as they released their grasp on him.

"Now, I think there are others who wish to talk to you as well." Chrom said.

"Huh?" Robin asked and saw as the shepherds gathered round to talk to Robin.

"Robin!" Cordelia yelled as she tackled Robin into a hug.

"Cordelia!" Robin was shocked by the apparent attack. At the corner of his eye he saw many of the single female shepherds getting agitated for some reason.

"How rude!" Maribelle said. "Robin is not some toy for you to keep to yourself." Maribelle said as she tried to pry Robin from Cordelia's grasp which only tightened the hug.

"Hey, let me at em. I need my money maker!" Anna said as she tried to pull Robin towards her.

"Hey leggo, he's mine!" Nowi cried out

 _Geez I'm glad people are happy but this is just too… Wait did someone just touch my butt?_ Robin looked behind him and saw nothing but was sure that he saw Tharja with the biggest grin on her face which made Robin assume she was the culprit. Soon after all the shepherds came one after another whether to congratulate Robin or to ask him how it was to fight the Mad King.

"He's really something isn't he?" Sumia asked.

"He sure is. I just wish he wasn't so dense. Some of our female shepherds are infatuated with him and he doesn't even know it." Chrom explained.

"Your one to talk." Sumia joked.

"Huh." Chrom did not hear her.

"Nothing." Sumia said as she rested her head on Chrom's shoulder.

"Robin." Chrom said to himself. "Whether you know it or not. You are the real hero here. You've done so much for me and my kingdom and have never asked for anything in return. Its time for you to be selfish for once. And I'll make sure that your efforts don't go unrewarded. My friend… Thank you."

* * *

 **What a happy ending, am I right. No I'm not right cause this isn't the ending. Robin's doubts have been confirmed that Aversa had been working for someone behind the scenes and was really using Gangrel as a pawn. He's had doubts ever since his first battle with her. But, all in all, Gangrel has been defeated, the war has ended, and Emmeryn is avenged...to Chrom at least. To Robin, the real killer is still out there, and he is more than determined to find her, no matter what.**

 **And will you look at that, he casted Forseti after 2 of the strongest of wind spells without tiring himself out. Forseti was probably the easiest to learn given that wind magic is the weakest element in Fire Emblem Awakening. However, does anyone think Robin will keep his promise and never use Mjölnir again? Who knows. And just who were those two voices at the beginning?**

 **With the Mad Kings death, so ends Arc 1. Arc 2 starts on chapter 13.**

 **Til next time.**


	13. The Einherjar

**Alright time to start Act 2: Crazy Adventures. This act is pretty much a fill in for the next two years after Gangrel's defeat. So let's enjoy it shall we.**

 **No shoutouts in this chapter. Also I think something is up with the review section as only 4 reviews show up when it clearly states I have 16 reviews. Anyone else having that problem?**

 **Without further ado, here's the 13th chapter.**

* * *

And so the war between Ylisse and Plegia was ended. As a sign of good faith Plegia offered to pay for reparations, whether out of forgiveness or out of fear for Chrom and Robin was unknown. Robins work however was long from finished as he had a wedding to plan. Thankfully Frederick was there to help him out so planning the wedding was no serious issue. Robin however, began to work tirelessly trying to figure out Aversa's location and just who she was really working for. Its true that according to her letter that she does not want to be found but that didn't shake Robins goal. As for now, Robin settled in as a royal advisor. While Robin had no home to called his own, he still lived in the barracks. With all the shepherds on their own adventures Robin practically had the place all to himself.

"Permission to enter?" Robin heard a voice from outside his office.

"Granted." Robin said as Chrom's trusted knight entered his office with a huge bag.

"I see you're adjusting to your new position." Frederick said.

"Yep. First tactician, now royal advisor. So anyways what brings you here Frederick?"

"Well first." Frederick place the giant bag he was carrying on Robin's desk. "Here is your fan mail."

"Fan mail?" Robin said confused.

"Yes, many Ylisseans have sent you letters and gifts. You've built up a lot of fame during the war."

"Okay lets see." Robin pulled out a letter from the bag and began to read it. "Dear Robin, if you are reading this I just wanted to tell you I think you are the most kind and handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. Every night when I think of you I dream of your manly hands grabbing at my hair while bending me over a desk and…" Robin ripped the letter before he finished. "Okay, just uh… put the rest over there and I'll get to it shortly."

"Ye..Yes, Of course." Frederick grimaced at what else could be written in the rest of those letters. "Speaking on another matter, I found a new lead regarding your investigation into Aversa."

"All right hit me." The former tactician gave him his full attention. This was important.

"Do you recall that blue portal we discovered when we first fought with the Risen?" Frederick asked.

"The one that Marth was said to have jumped out of? What about it?"

"Well witnesses claim that they saw a portal matching it's description north of here. They call it the Outrealm gate."

"As interesting as that sounds Frederick I don't see how this 'Outrealm' has anything to do with Aversa." Robin folded his arms.

"Let me finish. Remember how she was able to summon risen back when…" Frederick paused as bad memories were rushing back to him. "When we tried to save the Exalt."

"You think the Risen and Aversa are connected somehow?" Robin asked curiously.

"It's quite the possibility."

"And if we look into this outrealm then…" Robin paused while smiling. "Then we find Aversa." He added as he put on his trusted cloak and grabbed his tome. "Thank you Frederick."

"You're always welcome friend. If my duties with Milord weren't of urgent importance I would join you but…" The knight looked down.

"Its okay Frederick. Chrom needs you after all." Robin shook the mans hand. "Now if you'll excuse me i have to let Chrom know of my immediate departure."

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea. The wedding is next week" Chrom asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to investigate, besides what could go wrong?" Robin joked.

"I'd go with you if I could but…"

"I understand, Ylisse needs its Prince. Don't worry I'll be back in a few days."

"Okay, safe travels Robin." The two shook hands as Robin departed.

Before he left, Robin made sure to pull over his hood so that he wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention. Robin was still famous for his deeds during the war and that caused no amount of frustration for Robin as he had no choice but to have guards escort him everywhere just to keep the crazy fans away. Luckily nobody knew of the coat he wore so the hood provided a great identity concealment.

 _I have to make a few stops before I leave._

Robin went and bought two bouquets of flowers and a bag full of toys. He then made his way to the resting place of Emmeryn and Phila to place the flowers by their graves.

"Milady, wherever you are I hope you can see what kind of man your brother has become. He's going to make a great Exalt one day and I…" Robin paused "I think you would be proud of him."

Robin then turned his attention to Phila's grave.

"Lady Phila, you were a strong woman and a loyal soldier. You lived as you died. A hero. Thank you for saving me."

Robin left and made his way to the Ylissean orphanage that Libra was put in charge off after the war. As soon as he entered the priest smiled and greeted.

"Master Robin." The priest bowed. "It is great to see you again."

"You as well Libra." Robin shook the priests hands.

"Look guys, Mister Robin came to us again!" One of the orphanage girls yelled out and soon came in lots of boys and girls wanting to hear the tales of the tactician.

"Mister Robin tell us a story." a little boy asked.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Robin pulled out a bag. "Or would you guys like to some presents?"

"YAY!" The children yelled in excitement as the former tactician gave them new toys to play with.

"Thank you so much Master Robin." Libra said in appreciation.

"But thats not all." Robin pulled out a bag of coins. "I donated most of my savings to Southtown for repairs, but I hope this does well for the orphanage."

"I… I…" The war monk was in shock by the amount of coins he kept counting which went past the thousand mark. "Master Robin I..This is a generous donation!"

"These kids deserve it more than I do." Robin smiled. "I have to go but take care Libra."

"Yes and thank you." Libra shook the mans hand once again. "Thank you ever so much Master Robin."

"Before I go." Robin pulled of the glove of his right hand. "Would you happen to know the origin of this mark? Have you ever seen it before?"

"Hmm." Libra took a moment to look at the purple mark branded on Robin's right hand. "Sorry Master Robin, I'm afraid I do not."

"Okay." He placed the glove back on. "Thanks anyway." He then left the orphanage.

* * *

Robin knew this mission would be a lot better off if he had help. Robin knew that most of the shepherds were off on their own adventures. Donnel had returned to his village to introduce his family to Nowi as the two began dating after the war. Virion returned to his homeland, taking Miriel with him. Vaike and Panne are at Vaike's village visiting, Lon'qu and Lissa are celebrating their honeymoon elsewhere, Gregor's out taking jobs, and Sully and Kellam are working with Frederick to train new recruits for the Ylissean royal guard. Robin began looking around to see if he could find any of the shepherds that would come with him on his journey.

"Alright maybe taking a few shepherds with me would be okay. Lets see who should I….. What the hell." Robin looked over a stall vendor to see Anna with some brand new merchandise that's selling like hot cakes.

"Step right up! Step right up! Buy your own tacticians coat worn by the tactician magician himself!" Anna yelled out to all her customers

 _She's selling knock offs of my coat? Really? How the hell did she make all those coats?_ Robin thought as to how Anna could mae exact replica's of his coat and grimaced at the fact that Ylisse's citizens will now know just what he wears. _Ah, never mind, get back to the task at hand Robin._

Just then, he overheard what sounded like someone stuffing their face with food. Robin decided to investigate the sudden disturbance. When he came too, he found Stahl practically shoving sandwiches and chicken legs down his throat.

"I should've know it would be you, stuffing your face with the war over." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hey Robin." The scatterbrained knight said with food still in his mouth.

"Please finish chewing before you speak. I wanted to talk to you." Robin asked

"Sure." The cavalier swallowed his food. "Whats up?"

"I'm going on a mission out of Ylisse. It may take a day or two but its very important." Robin explained "I don't want to go alone so i thought you could help."

"Sure, got nothing better to do anyway."

"Alright thanks." Robin smiled. "So how are you and Tharja doing?"

"Huh" Stahl said in surprise. After Frederick apparently walked in on Stahl and the creepy dark mage sharing a passionate kiss in the mess tent while it was empty, news of their relationship spread throughout the group. "We're okay, we finally got a place together. We plan to marry after Chrom's wedding."

"That's good news, I'm happy for you. I'm just glad she's not stalking me anymore. I know what i said to her was harsh but she needed to know the truth."

* * *

 _4 weeks earlier_

Robin was busy training as he would normally do in his free time when he wasn't willing out paperwork. Because his blade broke during his clash with the mad king Robin took back his original Bronze Sword that he had kept in the barracks just in case. Just then Stahl approached Robin with a look of sadness.

"Robin can I talk to you?"

"Oh Stahl." Robin said stopping his training. "How can I help you?"

"I wanted to talk about Tharja. I was hoping you could help me with a problem she and I are having."

"Okay. What's the problem?"

"Well you know we started a relationship and I want to take our relationship further but…" Stahl looked down. "She said she didn't want to and that the only one she wants is you."

"This again!" Robin said irritated. "Thats it! Where is she?!"

"Robin what are you…"

"Where is she Stahl?!" Robin asked.

"In the barracks, working on some hex. What are you going to do?" Stahl asked worried.

"If ignoring her won't send her the message, I have no choice but to set her straight!" Robin said as he marched to the barracks.

Robin knew that Tharja had some sort of obsession with him, he told her to leave him alone many times yet she always persisted. She even tried to cast several hexes on him which of course didn't work. Robin didn't hate Tharja, but was getting irritated by her and needed to tell her straight. Just then Robin barged into the barracks and saw a few shepherds who were wondering why Robin looked so angry. In the corner was the dark mage he was looking for.

"Tharja!" Robin yelled.

"Oh Robin hello, what a pleasure." Tharja said happily.

"Outside, NOW!" Robin ordered.

"Anything for you." Tharja followed Robin out of the barracks and into the training yard. Stahl was close by but neither Robin nor Tharja noticed him. "So how can I…"

"Tharja we need to talk. I know you and Stahl have been together for a while now with the war over. I thought your little fixation with me was over."

"Oh silly, you are my one true love. That pathetic scatterbrained knight doesn't even come close." Tharja said.

"Tharja." Robin clenched his fist in anger. "You're annoying."

"Huh?" Tharja's eyes widened in shock.

"You're annoying! How can you say that about Stahl after everything he's done for you. He's given you nothing but kindness and attention and you sit there and you tell me that he doesn't come close. I will not sit here and listen to you badmouth a man who has done nothing but show you his love for you!"

"Robin…I.."

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't love you Tharja. You're too obsessive, you creep me out, you treat everybody other than me with such disrespect and Its annoying! I will never love you no matter how many times you follow me or how many hexes you try to place on me, get this into your head. I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

"I… I…" Tharja tried to hold back the tears but couldn't she fell to the floor and let out all the emotions she was carrying. Robin wanted to avoid this but she forced his hand. "I'm such a fool. I was so stupid thinking i could ever be loved."

"Tharja." Robin sighed, pushing away any contempt he had previously been holding. "Look I'm sorry, that outburst was uncalled for. I may not love you the way you want me to, but I don't hate you. You can be loved. Stahl loves you. Scatterbrained he may be, he truly loves you." Robin paced a hand on her shoulder. "You need to believe that and I'm sure that you love him back, right?"

"I…" Tharja thought about it for a while. Stahl has always shown concern for her even when she continues to push him away. "I do…I do love him. But I.. I can't ever stop loving you. You're all I think about."

"Tharja I can't give you what you want. I know you mean well but I don't feel for you that way. But just because I don't love you, doesn't mean I won't be there for you. You've done a lot for the shepherds Tharja and in my eyes you, just like the others, are more of a hero then I am." Tharja looked up into Robin's eyes. "Besides Stahl is a lucky guy, you may act cold but I know you're very kind and sweet." Robin helped her up to her feet. "A hero such as yourself deserves happiness Tharja."

"Robin.. I… Thank you."

"No problem. Besides, Stahl is a good man and a hero as well. I'm sure he will treat you well. See you around Tharja." Robin said as he took his leave.

"That was intense." Stahl said as he approached Tharja.

"Oh hello Stahl." Tharja said while still looking down.

"That was a little harsh wasn't it?"

"No, all he did was speak the truth. I guess I'm not fated to be with him like i thought. I was such a fool. But the truth is I do love you Stahl." Tharja said looking into his eyes. "You're modesty and that scatterbrained nature of yours is….oddly charming."

"What, really? They are?"

"Yes, I suppose. Though gods help me if I understand why."

"Oh, Tharja!" Stahl yelled as he hugged her tightly. "Please marry me!"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Tharja said flabbergasted.

"I love you! I hunger for you with the passion of ten thousand dying suns! I can't breathe around you. I... *wheeze* *gasp*" He breathed hard before pulling the ring out. "look, I even went out and got a ring and everything. …Please?"

"For someone so mild mannered, you can be quite forceful…" She paused before taking the ring and sliding it on her finger. "Very well. I accept."

"Really?! WOO! Tharja, this is the best day of my entire life! And you know that's true because I'd die a horrible death if I lied to you."

"Actually, I removed that curse some time ago." She laughed.

"You removed... Wait, what?!"

"Oh, yes. You had the power to hold your tongue all along." Tharja said as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"Really? ...REALLY really?" Stahl's stomach sunk a little. "I think all the kittens in my heart just died of shame."

* * *

"Actually that was the kindest thing you could've done for her." Stahl asked.

"Well I'm just glad you two are happy. Heroes like you both deserve happiness." Robin said.

"What about you Robin?"

"What about me?"

"When are you gonna get a girl for yourself?" The cavalier asked him.

"What you mean marriage? That crap doesn't really interest me." Robin shrugged.

"Well, if you say so."

After Stahl packed a few things and was armored for the trip, He walked with Robin around the town square to find other candidates to help him with his mission. The next candidate is everyone's favorite snob who Robin just witnessed walking with a very shy dancer Robin had met before. Apparently the two seem to be flirting and having tea with gentlemen. Robin face palmed at the sight, seeing two of the shepherds putting the moves on gentlemen will make the shepherds look like a bunch of philanderers. He made a note to tell Chrom about this in order to save the shepherds reputation. Once they were done Robin made his way the the two.

"Lady Maribelle, Olivia." Robin bowed.

"Oh Robin. What a surprise." Olivia said happily.

"Why Robin its so good to see you again." Maribelle bowed gracefully. "You as well Stahl."

"I wanted to ask a favor of you Maribelle. I'm heading out to investigate a possible lead to Aversa's location."

"You're referring to the hag who captured me?" The noblewoman said in disgust.

"The one and only. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me but i understand if you don't have time."

"I've been wanting to put my boot in that hag's nasty little face since I laid eyes on her. Allow me to accompany you Robin."

"Alright, lets go see if we can recruit others." Robin said as Maribelle joined the team.

"Wa..Wait!" Olivia called out.

"Olivia?" Robin turned around, startled by her sudden outburst. "Did you need something?"

"Um if its not too much trouble i would like to come with you. Lon'qu has been helping me with swordplay so I don't think i'll get in the way" The shy dancer said twiddling her fingers.

"If you want to help, you're more than welcomed to join me Olivia. I'll be counting on you."

"Of course. I won't disappoint you." She said with determination.

* * *

After recruiting Stahl, Maribelle, and Olivia, The four made their way to the training grounds to look for more candidates.

"So why are we at the training grounds again?" Stahl asked.

"I figured we need more members, and I know a certain someone other than me, who practices magic everyday." Robin pointed to where Ricken was practicing his wind magic.

"Are you sure Robin?" Olivia asked. "Ricken is a little young."

"Young he may be, he has the makings of a fine mage." Maribelle said positively.

"Which is why i think he would be a great addition" Robin moved in closer. "Hey Ricken!"

"Huh?" The young mage turned around. "Oh hey Robin! Whats up?"

"I'm going on a mission out of Ylisse. I'm asking a few shepherds if they want to tag along and seeing as how you are one of our strongest mages I thought you could be of great help."

"Of course I'll come!" Ricken yelled happily. "I'm ready for anything!"

"Okay calm down Ricken." Robin put his hands up trying to calm the boy down "Before we go, I think there's someone else who wants to join." Robin pulled out a lollipop.

"Huh what are you…" Ricken asked.

"Gee this lollipop doesn't really suit my taste! Guess I'll just throw it away!" He yelled out as he threw the lollipop.

"NOOOOO!" Just then a familiar orange haired man popped out of nowhere and grabbed the lollipop. "Bubbles you dastard! How could you do such a horrible thing!"

"Ever since I bought that you've been following me everywhere Gaius. Its yours if you come with me on my mission." Robin offered.

"Ugh." Maribelle scoffed "You want to bring 'him' with us?"

"Yeah, nice to see you too Twinkles." Gaius rolled his eyes.

"This is a very important mission. I need you two to get along, okay?"

"Fine." The noblewoman reluctantly accepted. "I'll work with him… for now."

* * *

The team made their way to the marketplace as Robin was still scouting for one more candidate.

"So who else do we need Robin?" Ricken asked

"I know one more person who could help" Robin saw a very familiar red haired pegasus knight at one of the fruit stands. "Cordelia!"

"Robin!" The pegasus knight yelled as she ran up to hug the former tactician. "Its so good to see you again."

"Likewise. Anyways i was wondering…"

"Count me in!" Cordelia interrupted.

"You didn't even let me….."

"You're on a mission of utmost importance." Cordelia smiled. "I've heard you were recruiting so I was trying to find you."

"Wow, word spreads fast. Well thank you Cordelia." Robin turned to the members he had gathered. "Alright team listen up. Our mission is to investigate the mysterious Outrealm gate that was sighted north of here and find any information about it as well as any leads to Aversa's whereabouts. I promise after this is done I'll reward you myself for your assistance. Shepherds move out!"

* * *

"Holy smokes!" Ricken said astounded.

"Sweet Naga!" Stahl looked on amazed.

"So this is the so called Outrealm Gate." Cordelia said as she looked upon the gate.

There was no mistake about it. This was the exact same portal that apparently Marth supposedly jumped out of during the Risen's first appearance. Word is it just appeared out of nowhere and not even scholars could explain its origin. No one bothered to get closer as they feared something would pop out and attack them. Just then, a woman popped out who looked very familiar.

"Welcome to the Outrealm Gate. Care to visit another world?" the woman smiled.

"Gods, another Red." Gaius face palmed. "How many of you are there?"

"Oh so you guys are friends of my sister Anna" The Outrealm Anna spoke. "How sweet! So what can I do for you?"

"Uh yes um. I would like to know if you've come across a Plegian woman with silver hair, in her thirties, rides a black pegasus." Robin asked.

"Why there happens to be a woman of your description in one of the Outrealms." The other Anna said shocking the group.

"Where is she!" Maribelle yelled. "I'll whip that hag with the flat end of my parasol!"

"Milady calm down." Robin said trying to calm down Maribelle. "Could you take us to her?"

"Of course." The other Anna said. "Just step through the gate and it will take you to last outrealm she visited."

"Thank you." Before they went through, Robin thought of something else he could ask her. "This is a little off topic but would there be a world in the Outrealms that's similar to ours only more um, how should I say it? A Barren wasteland? A Destructive future? Any world like that?"

"Sorry handsome, but I've never heard of such a world."

"I see." Robin sighed. He thought the future of Marth's description could be in the Outrealms but it was too good to be true. "Well team let's go." Before could enter, his arm was grabbed by Cordelia.

"Are you sure this is wise Robin?" Cordelia asked.

"If she's in there I will not let her get away." Robin said determined.

"Alright Robin. I trust you." She said as she let go of Robin.

"Okay team! Lets go!" Robin shouted out as the group entered the Outrealm Gate.

* * *

As soon as Robin's team entered the fabled Outrealm gate the group kept falling and falling and falling like it would never end. When they came too they didn't arrive at deaths door but an open grassy field instead.

"Where are we?" Cordelia asked. "Robin, does this place look familiar to you?"

"I don't know." Robin looked around. "Stay on your toes team, who knows what surprises are in store for us."

"Right!" Ricken said. "Always stay three steps ahead."

"Now you're learning." Robin smiled.

"*Huff, huff, huff* Warriors? Warriors from afar?!" And old man suddenly runs up to the group. "Oh, thank the gods! *wheeze* Help...help actually came!" The man struggled to breathe. "Er, I mean...of course it came! *pant* It is all...as I have forseen! ...Um, yes. *Ahem* Ho there warriors... Well... *pant* Well met... I'm sorry... Once I saw you... I ran all...the way here... Perhaps...you've a lovely lady healer that might help...an old man catch his breath."

"Slow down old timer." Robin patted him on the shoulder. "May I have your name sir?"

"They call me Old Hubba. Just a humble fortune-teller living here in the Outrealms. But that's not important right now! We haven't much time! Now please, O mighty slayer—you must save this weak old man from that witch's army!"

"Army?" Robin looked ahead and noticed some very colorful looking characters. "Uh they don't look like normal people, not to mention they're glowing. What are they?"

"They are Einherjar! Phantoms of past heroes…"

"Uh okay." Robin said skeptically. "You said they were a 'witch's army'. Would she happen to be a Plegian woman with silver hair, in her thirties, rides a black Pegasus."

"The one and the same. That filthy, lying, exquisite beauty who stole my cards. She came to my house asking to be my apprentice. I was her master, she said! Then one morning I wake up, she's gone and uses my precious Einherjar against me!" Hubba cried.

"She's gone!" Robin said irritated. "Damn it!"

"Robin." Cordelia place her hand on Robin's shoulder. "We can't do anything here, lets return to the capital."

"No please wait!" Hubba yelled. "Please you must help me reclaim my precious Einherjar."

"Huh." Robin had forgotten that Hubba was still there. "Fine I'll help. Can you fight with us?"

"Oh, yes, about that." Hubba paused "I have this trick knee, you see, and I just ran all the way here... Also, my eyesight's horrible, just horrible. ...Did I mention my knee? In any case, I'd better sit this one out. Oh, but I can help with support! I'll stand behind the lady soldiers and watch their backsides. ...Er, their backs! And here, I'll summon a few Einherjar of my own to help fight beside you."

"Huh?" Robin said in confusion.

"Hear me, O ruler of ancient Altea and true lord of the Seven Realms." Hubba holds a card in the air "I summon thee, Marth, the Hero-King." Hubba yelled as he threw the card on the ground. Energy came off the card as it formed into a man in blue armor.

"As you wish." The man bowed. "I will answer your call."

"What the hell." Robin said in shock. "Who the hell is that!"

"Marth?" Maribelle asked. "As in THE Marth?"

"You mean Chrom's ancestor?" The former tactician asked. "Impossible!"

"I'm not finished yet!" Hubba pulled out two more cards. "I summon thee, Roy, the Young Lion and Ike, the Radiant Hero!"

"I shall prevail!" the Einherjar Roy said.

"Prepare yourself!" The Einherjar Ike said.

"I'm so confused!" Stahl yelled. "What the hell is going on here!"

While Robin and his team were confused as to how Hubba could summon phantom versions of past heroes. As they stared in shock, those 'colorful characters' Robin spoke of earlier, were getting closer.

"I am Eirika of Renais, sister to Prince Ephraim. Surrender now and I'll show you mercy!" The Einherjar spoke.

"Everyone pair up now. I'll take on Eirika." Gaius and Maribelle paired up and took on two woman known as Michiah from the Tellius sagas, and Lilina, the Marquess of Ostia. Olivia and Stahl took on the ones called Elincia, the Queen of Crimea and Julia, the wielder of the true Book of Naga. Ricken and Cordelia paired up to fight against two women. One named Lyn who is obviously Lyndis of the Elibean legends and one who claims to be Marth's bride, Caeda. Robin was left to fight Eirika, who was backed up by three other woman named Nanna, the princess of Agustria, Deirdre, the Empress of Grannvale, and Celica, the Queen of Valentia. Each woman is of royal blood with a significant place in history. Even if they're phantom clones, it is highly probable that they posses the skills of their real life counterparts. This would make them formidable opponents.

Just then the Einherjar Marth, Roy, and Ike approached him.

"I am yours to command good sir." Einherjar Marth said as he bowed.

"I'm ready when you are." Einherjar Roy said.

"Enough talk, lets get to the fight." Einherjar Ike said.

"Uh okay." Robin was still confused but if these guys are willing to take orders Robin could put them to use. "Okay uh Roy and Ike, I want you guys to lure Deirdre and Celica away from here and take them down yourselves."

"Got it!" Roy said.

"Understood!" Ike said.

"Marth, try to get Nanna away from Erika, she's a healer so she shouldn't pose such a threat." Robin commanded.

"As you command sir." Marth saluted.

The Einherjar set off to follow their orders to the letter. Robin looked around to see how the others were doing. The shepherds were doing very well so Robin was not worried. Robin then turned his attention to Eirika. and pulled out his trusty Book of Naga tome and his old bronze sword that he took back after the Mad King broke his silver blade.

"Your way of directing your troops is impressive. I surmise that you are a military tactician." Eirika asked.

"I _was_ a military tactician. My skills with battle tactics have saved lives and are said to be second to none. But I care not for glory or fame. All i care about is helping those in need and protecting those I care for. Anyone who stands in the way of that will fall!" Robin pointed his bronze sword at the princess.

"Your resolve is impressive sir, but it will not save you!" The princess yelled as she crashed her sword into Robins blade.

The princess was strong but not strong enough as Robin was able to push her off. Robin tossed his blade up in the air and prepared a spell.

"FIRE!"

Robin fired off a few basic fire spells in her direction but she was able to dodge every single one. She was fast, almost as fast as the Marth Robin knew when he fought her back in Ferox.

"Stand down brigand, you cannot defeat me."

"I must win. I will not lose while other people still need me." Robin yelled as he stabbed his sword into the ground to free his hand. "SUPERIOR JOLT!"

Just then a form of lightning came from the ground and electrocuted Eirika. It didn't kill her but it rendered her powerless. The shock was strong enough that Robin was able to take the opportunity to stab her in the chest.

"No... I've never lost to anyone...besides my brother." The princess muttered before she died. As she laid on the ground dead, her body dissolved into a blueish energy which transfigured into a card with her appearance on it.

"Wow, they really are phantoms." Robin said as he picked up the card in astonishment. Robin looked around and noticed that his friends have defeated the rest of the Einherjar. His own Einherjar comrades rushed up to him.

"It was an honor to fight at your side." Marth said.

"See you next time." Roy said.

"I expect a better challenge." Ike said.

Once the three Einherjar said their words they transfigured back into their card forms. Robin then spotted Hubba sprinting all the way towards him.

 _So much for his trick knee if he can run like that_. Robin thought to himself.

"Magnificent! Thank you for returning my Einherjar to me. You're all so strong and skilled... Er, not that it's any surprise to ME, mind. It is just as I have foreseed. ...Foreseen! Er... HAD foreseen? ...Foresaw? *Ahem* It's just like I predicted!"

"Yeah whatever you say old man." Robin and his team walked towards the portal back to their world. "Take care of yourself Hubba."

"Wait! As reward, take these." Hubba said as he gave Robin a deck Einjerjar cards. "They'll come back to life if they die, they could be of use you."

"These are a lot of cards sir." Robin said as he counted the cards. It wasn't a whole lot but having these cards to prove useful. "Wouldn't you need these?"

"No worries. I've got plenty of copies. I insist."

"Uh thanks. Well take care of yourself." Robin turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hubba yelled. "I'm having another vision!"

 _Is this guy on something?_

"I have foresaw! I.. I mean foreseen, that you will return one day in case I'm in danger again… or… or really lonely." The old man said as he looked like he was about to cry.

"Uh okay." This man was giving Robin a severe headache. He gave the old man a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Look, I'll come visit again. I promise."

"You, you will! Huzzah! That warms an old mans heart."

"Yeah sure." Robin rolled his eyes. "Take care of yourself Hubba."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Chrom said, trying to understand the story. "You mean to tell me that you went to another world, fought ghost versions of past warriors and this man just gave you an entire deck of his, what did you call it, 'Einherjar cards'.

"Thats the gist of it." Robin said. He had gotten back to the castle in just a day and told Chrom of his adventure.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Don't believe me?" Robin pulled the Marth card out of his sleeve. "Here's the one and only Hero King Marth." Robin handed Chrom the card.

"You can't be serious?" Chrom asked.

"Is this a friend of yours Sir Robin?" A voice rang out. "He has the look of a fine warrior."

"What the hell!" The prince exclaimed, clearly startled.

"Oh yeah I forgot. They can talk." Robin chuckled.

"Robin next time you go off on a mission, remind me to go with you."

"Sure, whatever you say Chrom."

* * *

Robin returned to his room to catch up on his sleep but not before looking at himself in a mirror. He made sure those who came with him on his mission were rewarded and after a long day of craziness, he needed his rest. He must have been tired as he imagined Aversa looking at him through the mirror with that mischievous smile of hers.

"I'll never give up. Never. I'll keep hunting you no matter where you run. For all of the pegasus knights and Ylisseans who saw your face as they died..." Robin retired to his bed. "I promise the last face you'll see will be mine."

* * *

 **And that is how Robin obtains an army of Einherjar. Why does Robin get a whole deck instead of just the Marth card from Champions of Yore 1. Well, the Einherjar do take orders pretty well but after death, it takes a while for them to come back. After all Robin only plans to use them in case of emergencies. Think of it as his** ** _ace in the hole._**

 **I also wish to clarify before anyone starts to make a comment. No, Robin does not obtain the entire Einherjar collection. If he had that, he would be unstoppable. Also there are rules when using the Einherjar. When summoned, it takes several hours before it can be used again and takes longer if they die in battle.  
**

 **Til next time.**


	14. The Royal Wedding

**I enjoyed writing this chapter because it's one of my first wedding chapters. If there is one thing I like to write, it's a good wedding chapters. It's a long chapter but it's worth reading. Also in other news, the review section is no longer bugging and I can finally see what you guys are saying. Thank you everyone for supporting me and loving this fic. I am truly honored.**

 **My first shoutout in this chapter goes to TheFinalFlyer for the fic** ** _Dragon Fort's 'Battlefield'_** **from Fire Emblem Fates and the fic** ** _Tales of the Tsukumogami_** **from Touhou Project. My 2nd shoutout goes to WingedArcher1 known for a variety of MarkXLyn fanfics.**

 **Without further ado, here's the 14th chapter.**

* * *

Robin was called to a local hub where most of the guys would come to drink. Normally he would refuse as he would rather train but Vaike said it was an emergency so he attended just to hear him out. But knowing it was Vaike who called for him, it was likely to be a waste of time. Robin arrived to Vaike along with Stahl, Lon'qu, Gregor, and Ricken.

"You better have a good reason for calling me here Vaike." Robin said irritated.

"I have a damn good reason for calling you here! Now sit down!" He said seriously as Robin took a seat.

"Whats the emergency?" The former tactician asked.

"Who knows." Lon'qu said. "This fool just asked us to meet him here to talk about who we're taking to the wedding and wouldn't let us leave until you arrive. I have better things to do."

"Silence Prince Lon'qu!" The half naked fighter joked.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Now now Lon'qu." Gregor said, trying to calm him down. "No need to be making with the yelling, you'll bring unnecessary attention, yes?"

"This is serious Robin!" Vaike said raising his voice. "The wedding is tomorrow and you don't have a date!"

The moment those words were heard, the former tactician got up from his seat and headed towards the exit. Vaike ran up to stop him.

"Halt pupil!"

"You called me here just to waste my time?" Robin frowned.

"Cmon Rob, you need to bring yourself a girl. Everyone else here has a date, even a kid like Ricken nagged himself a chick."

"Hey!" the young mage called out.

"The mans got a point Robin. Is there any girl that comes to mind?" Stahl asked.

"Well." Robin thought to himself about which one of the female shepherds he could take to the wedding. "Well maybe if Cordelia is free."

"Perfect!" Vaike yelled. "This meeting is adjured."

"What a waste of time." Lon'qu muttered.

"I'll say." Stahl said. "Man I'm hungry."

As the rest of the shepherds left the hub, Robin was about to leave only for the annoying fighter to grab him by the arm.

"Now what?"

"I'm watching you Pupil. You better ask her today or i will take you down."

"I believe you've challenged me to twenty sparring matches during the war and you've never once won. You want to go down that road again?" Robin asked.

"Whatever just go man." Vaike pushed him out of the hub.

Despite Vaike's annoyance, there was some truth to his words. Robin needed a date to the wedding and the only person he could think that would say yes would be Cordelia. First, he needed to know how to approach her first before he asks her.

 _I know she likes cheesy romantics, like that book she's always reading. What was it called? "Make him fall for you in a fortnight" or something like that. Maybe If I got her a rose._

The former tactician went to the town square and bought a fresh rose just for the occasion. Robin walked around the city looking for Cordelia with his hood on to hide his identity from citizens and fans of the tactician. Robin continued to look until he spotted her on a bench. She appeared to be crying.

"Cordelia are you okay?" Robin asked sitting down next to her.

"Robin!" Cordelia looked up to meet the mans face. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"It's about the wedding isn't it?" He asked, sitting down next to his friend. She's been like this ever since Sumia asked her to be the maid of honor. He knew that Cordelia was still madly in love with Chrom. She kept bottling up those feelings because she thought it would never happen. Now that it was known that her best friend was marrying him, any chance of her being with him was forever lost.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I'm happy for Sumia I really am. Its just I've loved him for so long and he barely paid any attention to me. It still hurts so much."

"I see." Robin paused, hating to see his closest friend in pain, allowed her to cry into his shoulder. "Cordelia I'm not gonna lie and tell you that I understand what you're going through, I don't really know much about love to be honest. But I can tell you that even if Chrom doesn't love you that doesn't mean its the end of the world. You might have to suffer a few more heartbreaks but one day you are going to meet someone who's gonna treat you like a princess. That, I can promise."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thank you Robin. You always know how to make me feel better." Cordelia wiped her tears. "So what brings you here if I may ask?"

"Well I don't know if now is a good time to ask you but um…" He said nervously as he stood up while holding her hand. "I was wanting to know…" Robin pulled out the rose from behind his back. "If you would be my date to Chrom's wedding."

"R-Robin!" Cordelia's eyes widened at Robins proposal. She accepted the rose and smelled it with bliss. "Of course I'll go with you!" She forgot why she was sad and hugged Robin so tight he had trouble breathing. As Robin was still trapped in the red head's embrace, he spotted Vaike hiding behind a bush who gave him a thumbs up. Vaike might be a pain, but Robin really owes him.

* * *

"Chrom calm down, your gonna have a panic attack before you even reach the alter." Robin said trying to calm Chrom down who was freaking out.

"What if something happens! What if I trip and make a fool of myself! What if I mess up my vows! MY VOWS ROBIN!"

"What did you write down? Did you say something cheesy like you are the wind at my back and the sword at my side or something?"

"Well… I…"

"You can't be serious." The former tactician face palmed. "Also, why do you have Falchion with you? Must you always carry it with you?"

"Don't be a hypocrite Robin, you carry that damn tome with you everywhere you go." Chrom scoffed while pointing to Robin's Book of Naga in his coat pocket.

"You got me there." He smiled. "Relax man, look at me." The Prince looked at his friend in the eyes. "This is your day, so relax."

"Right!" Chrom patted Robin on the shoulder. "Lets do this."

As soon as Chrom and his best man prepared themselves. Lissa who would walk alongside Chrom entered the throne room first before Robin entered with Cordelia.

"You look incredible." Robin whispered.

"My, don't you look handsome." Cordelia giggled lightly.

The crowd turned their attention to the Prince and the former tactician. As they walked to the alter, Chrom was sweating out of nervousness. The guests mostly consisted of nobles and family while the front row seats were taken by members of the shepherd. At the alter was Sumia's bridesmaids Cordelia, Sully, Lissa, Miriel, Maribelle, Olivia, and her mother. The groomsman comprised Frederick, Lon'qu, Gaius, Vaike and Stahl. Robin took his place with the groomsman while Chrom took his place in front of Libra who was asked to perform the ceremony.

When the door's opened, there she was: Sumia. Her beauty was awe-inspiring and it helped that she still wore those feather ornaments that most pegasus knights wore. Chrom's jaw hanged wide open at the sight of her. Chrom was truly the luckiest man in all of Ylisse. The guests stood up to give respect to the groom and bride.

"You look so beautiful." Chrom whispered to her

"And you're so handsome." Sumia whispered.

"Please be seated." Libra asked with everyone taking their seats. "Welcome family and friends to the ceremony that will unite Prince Chrom and Lady Sumia in one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. For what greater gift is there than two separate souls to be joined together as one. To tend to each other emotionally, inspire each other spiritually and to challenge each other intellectually. Joined together to minister each other in all sorrow, to strengthen each other in all labor, to join together, to share with each other in all gladness, and to be one with each other in all memories. Today we bear witness to the fact that real love, true love, is something so powerful and true, that it can transform an already strong friendship. A love so great, it can endure the challenges of life and withstand the tests of time as we stand here today let us rejoice for Prince Chrom and Lady Sumia are so deeply in love that they have chosen this moment to marry. And they have chosen, for you as their witnesses to share in this glorious moment. Today they will dedicate themselves to each other, celebrating their love and accomplishments and looking ahead towards the future. With the most important people in their lives gathered, your participation in this wedding is not passive for each of you have played an important part in their lives and we ask for your continued love and support now and all the years to come. Prince Chrom, Lady Sumia, we can tell just by looking into your eyes just how in love, the two of you are. Always remember that a good marriage is always created and that the little things are actually the big things. It is remembering to say I love you every day, it is standing together to face the world, it is having the capacity to forgive and forget, it is not just being married to the right person, it is being the right partner. Remember that in marriage we give ourselves freely into the hands of the one we love and in doing so we receive the love and trust in our partner as our most precious gift. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace." the grand hall was filled with silence, not wanting to ruin this wonderful moment. "Who now gives away this maiden in marriage?"

"Her mother and I give her away to be wed with her Prince." Sumia's father said.

"Prince Chrom and Lady Sumia have written their own vows." Libra said.

Chrom reached out and held both of Sumia's hands with his own.

"Sumia. During the time we spent together I've been trying to find the perfect words to say to you. I can say I love you and tell you how amazing you are but you already know this. So after a really long time of thinking about this, this is what i want to say is thank you Sumia. Thank you for seeing me for who I am. Thank you for being my closest friend and my greatest partner. Thank you for always being there for me even when I would push others away. You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side. I love you Sumia and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

The crowd could not help but feel touched by Chrom's words. Robin, while had mentally face palmed for the Prince using that ridiculous sentence, was also touched and very happy for his friend.

"Chrom ever since I've known you I knew you would become a great man and a wonderful leader. The greatest adventure I've ever had was falling in love with you and starting a life with you. Meeting you, loving you, and starting our lives together has been the greatest and the most cherished journey I've ever had. You've not only made me a better person but also a happier woman. You bring me happiness and joy. I can't wait to start a new future with you. Not only as your wife, but also as your Queen. I love you Chrom, I always will."

"May the ring bearer step forward." Libra asked as Robin pulled two gold bands and handed them to the war monk. Libra than handed the couple their rings "Chrom do you take Sumia to be your wife. To forsake all others and holding onto her till death do you part."

"I do." Chrom said proudly.

"Sumia do you take Chrom to be your husband? To forsake all others and holding onto him till death do you part."

"I do." Sumia said proudly.

"Then it is my great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Chrom lifted Sumia's veil and the two shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Creating a brand new bond between them as the crowd cheers for the new exalt and Queen of Ylisse.

* * *

After the ceremony was finished, the already married shepherds began to dance their hearts away with the newlywed dancing at the center. Robin watched as the two danced, very proud and blessed to have been the best man at his best friends wedding. As the newlyweds eyes met Robin's he gave the two a double thumbs up.

"I can't believe Robin had this all planned out. We should remember to thank him for all he's done." Sumia said.

"Don't worry my love, I already have a surprise for him. For now, its just you and me." Chrom said bringing her closer.

Robin looked around happy that the shepherds were enjoying themselves. This wedding took a lot of days to prepare for and without Frederick's help, this wedding wouldn't be so beautiful. Just then out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a mysterious figure in a white cloak who was very well hidden. Robin didn't know if this new presence was a threat or simply an uninvited guest. He carefully made his way to the stranger without alerting them.

The figure kept watching the as the wedding went on. Seeing as the main ceremony had ended it was time to leave but as they turned around they were met with a very familiar silver haired man.

"I don't recall you being on the guest list…. Marth." Robin said as he folded his arms.

"Greetings Sir Robin." The figure lifted their head only to reveal the face of the same Marth that assisted them in the assassination attempt on Emmeryn's life. "I trust you are doing well?"

"More or less. Did you stop by to see the wedding?"

"That I did. Please Sir Robin don't…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Chrom you were here. Actually I wanted to know how you were doing? Normally you show up when something is about to happen."

"No. As of now there is nothing to worry about at the moment."

"I see." He stepped closer. "Marth you said that saving Emmeryn's life rewrote history and the horrible calamity averted. But seeing as how…" He paused as the memory was still painful. "How we couldn't save her. Does that mean this horrible future has been placed back on its course."

"It is possible. Honestly I'm surprised. You were the first to accept my warnings while the others were reluctant to believe me. Why is that?"

"If someone came up to me and said that the world was going to end soon, I would normally think they were stupid, insane, or just telling a lame joke." Robin smiled sincerely. "But when someone tells me the world is going to end and they have proof such as the Risen, that's when I pay attention."

"I see." Marth smiled. "I recall your words when we first fought. I believe you said anyone who stands against Chrom and your comrades will lose by your hand. Why is that?"

"Because Chrom is an extraordinary man. He and I share a few differences in how we handle things but I want to learn from his example. He gave me a reason to keep fighting for the future. He gave me a home, he gave me friends, and he gave me power. He may call me a hero but in truth, he is the real hero. When it comes down to it, when I fight, I don't fight for me. I fight for the shepherds and all of Ylisse. And that is why I will never lose. Not now, not ever."

"You're a lot like him you know." She stated. "Chrom is lucky to have you at his side."

"Th.. Thanks." Robin blushed. "But to get back topic at hand, I wanted to ask you, does the name Aversa mean anything to you?"

"You're referring to the former tactician of the late King Gangrel. What of her?"

"Back when we tried to save Emmeryn we would have won were it not for her. Chrom would believe that Gangrel pushed Emmeryn to do what she did but I know the fault belongs to her. Why? Because, with the snap of her fingers, she was able to summon Risen out of nowhere."

"Really?" Marth asked in surprise.

"Yes. I've been trying to find her for the past five months with no progress. I believe she has a connection to the Risen. I believe she was just using Gangrel and more importantly, I believe she's working for someone else who wants the fire emblem. I just thought it was worth mentioning. Sorry."

"Don't be. This information has proven much useful Sir." Marth turned away. "I must take my leave now."

"Wait!" He called out to her. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know. I believe you are man to be trusted Sir Robin. If the information you provided proves helpful, I will seek you out."

"Okay. Take care. Oh and Marth."

"Yes?"

"Please, just call me Robin." Robin smiled.

"Y.. Yes." Marth blushed. "Farewell Robin."

Robin watched as Marth took her leave.

 _It was good to see Marth again. I hope she's doing well for herself. I wish she could've stayed though. Strange, I could've sworn I saw something in her left eye. It looked very familiar. Could it have been… Robin thought to himself. Nah it's not important right now._

Robin was glad to see her again and hopes that the information he provided to her helps in the future. His only hope was that she didn't blame herself for Emmeryn's death. Robin knew that his long conversation was likely going to earn some amount of complaints from Cordelia, she is his date after all. Robin made his way to the red haired pegasus knight.

"Hey Cordelia."

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Cordelia complained.

"Sorry i had to uh… relieve myself." He bowed and held out his hand. "May I have this dance Milady."

"You may good sir." Cordelia grabbed Robin's hand and led him to the dance floor. "You know I'm actually enjoying myself. I'm very happy for Chrom and Sumia."

"Well we just ended a war so I'm glad everyone else is enjoying themselves." Robin smiled as he took Cordelia for a spin.

"What about you?" She asked.

"As long as everyone else is happy I'm happy." The former tactician said sincerely.

"You're too selfless Robin. But I think that's what I like about you." Cordelia said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for being there for me Robin. You're the best friend I could ever ask for." She said as she brought him closer resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course Cordelia." Robin returned the embrace. "You as well."

* * *

After the everyone stopped dancing the shepherds retired to some sort of V.I.P. room only allowed for shepherds only. Robin was to give a speech with him being the best man and all. Robin thought about what he wanted to say as he didn't have time to write a speech down as he was so busy the wedding preparations.

The moment Robin got up from his table, all the shepherds gave the man a round of applause.

"Thank you, thank you all. Before we start i just want to thank Sumia for choosing such beautiful bridsmaids." That sentence alone made Cordelia, Maribelle, Olivia, Lissa, Miriel and even Sully blush. "I also want to thank Chrom for choosing the groomsmen namely Frederick whom i consider a great teacher and friend." As soon as those words were heard, Frederick cried tears of happiness. "And I also want to thank Cordelia for being my date to this amazing wedding." Cordelia gave the man a wink. "I have to tell you this is such an honor, I wasn't really expecting Chrom and Sumia to make me the best man, and it uh… it touched me. I was a man with no memories, and had nothing but a bronze sword, a fire tome, and knowledge of battle tactics and yet, this man right here." Robin pointed to his friend. "This man gave me a home, he gave me a reason to become strong, he gave me friends, and more importantly, he gave me a purpose. He is the greatest friend in the whole world and the greatest friend I'll ever have. Sumia was one of the first shepherds to befriend me once I had joined. She has a kindness about her that is inspiring and amazing." the newlywed couple shed tears as their friend gave his speech. "I owe my life to these two and I wouldn't trade them for the world. You two truly deserve the happiness you feel right now and I hope it lasts for as long as you both shall live. To Chrom and Sumia."

"CHROM AND SUMIA!" The shepherds cheered for Robins speech as he sat down.

"Nice job Robin. That was very thoughtful." Chrom said.

"Yes it was *sniff* it was so beautiful." Sumia said while crying.

"No problem, but I think it's time for wedding presents." The former tactician said before bringing both of his gifts over to the couple. "You go first Chrom."

"Okay." Chrom said unwrapping his gift. The Prince pulled out a new set of armor that came with a cape. Robin had it made a while ago with Stahl trying to find a suitable present for his best friend. "Robin, this is amazing. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Your turn Sumia."

Sumia then unwrapped her present. In it was a new suit of armor and a mending staff. "Robin it's beautiful?"

"I figured you could use an upgrade. And with that staff you'll have the makings of a Falcon Knight." Robin stated.

"Thank you Robin. This was really thoughtful." Chrom said.

"Don't mention it."

Chrom and Sumia recieved the rest of their gifts and the shepherds to talk their adventures and misadventures. Robin was then asked to recount his adventure into the outrealms which earned a bit of laughter from how he described Old Hubba. As the Shepherds talking amongst themselves until Chrom stood up and tapped his glass to get the others attention.

"Everyone. Thank you for coming to our wedding. I am truly blessed to have you all here and it pleases me greatly that you could make it. Each and everyone of you were a crucial part in ending the war and without you all, I know i would not be here today." Chrom paused. "But the celebrations don't end today my friends. I don't think many of you know but, tomorrow is a very special day for a man whom i look on as my brother in all but blood and as a great and honorable man who I trust with my life."

Those words caused everyone to look at Robin as everyone knew Robin was someone Chrom held in high regard.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day we found you Robin." Chrom said as Robin's eyes widened in shock as he had no idea. "You stood by me when we took down the Mad King. You worked everyday with no rest just to ensure that no one would lose their life to war. Because of your lack of memories I've decided to make the day we found you, your birthday. So tomorrow we celebrate you my friend."

"B.. B.. B.. Birthday!" Robin had not expected this.

"For now let us enjoy ourselves for a little while longer. Thank you all my friends."

And with that the royal wedding had come to an end. A huge celebration starting Chrom's life as a married man. Only the future knew what was in store for the prince, but as long as he had his wife with him as well as his best friend, he knew he would not fear what comes next in his life.

* * *

The next day was apparently Robin's proclaimed birthday. Robin woke up to find that all of his belongings was gone. His clothes, his books, and more importantly his signature coat all gone! The only thing he had was his sleeping tunic that he was wearing and his treasured tome that he keeps under his pillow in case of emergencies. What the hell happened! Just then the newlywed couple entered the room.

"Robin, are you up?" Chrom called out.

"Chrom, Sumia, I've been robbed!"

"Is that so?" Sumia smirked.

"My books, my clothes, and my beautiful coat all gone! What the hell happened last night! I didn't even drink!"

"Robin calm down. Now come on its time for breakfast." The Prince requested.

"How are you guys so calm about this! My stuff is gone!"

"Its going to be okay Robin." Sumia said as she latched onto his arm dragging him out. "Now come on."

"Fine." Robin reluctantly stopped went to attend breakfast with the royal couple. Why they were being so calm about having pretty much everything he owned missing from his room in the barracks, he had no idea. Just as they entered the dining hall Something happened that was completely unexpected.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Robin nearly jumped out of his tunic as the shepherds surprised him causing Chrom and Sumia to laugh at the sight.

"I told you we were going to celebrate you today. Why are you so surprised?"

"In the morning Chrom?" He pouted.

"Now, now." Sumia said as she pushed Robin into a chair. "This is your day so sit down and enjoy it."

The shepherds sang him a birthday song. Sumia had baked him a cake which according to her took her at least twenty tries to get right. Even so, it was delicious.

"All right shepherds." Chrom said trying to get everyone attention. "It's time for presents now."

"We'll go first!" Lissa yelled and nudged Lon'qu to give him their present

"Here." Lon'qu said as he gave his present. "It's Feroxi wine. I know you don't like alcohol but…

"I'll take it." Robin smiled. "Thank you Lon'qu, you as well Lissa."

"My turn! My turn!" Nowi yelled as she gave him her present. "It's a dragonstone. I hope you like it."

"I love it Nowi." He said as she bear hugged him. "Thank you."

"All right let ol Teach reward his pupil." Vaike said as he handed Robin his gift.

"Vaike you got me a…." Robin unwrapped his present. "Is this… your axe?"

"I was wondering where I put that." The fighter said before shrugging. "Ah keep it."

"Uh thanks Vaike." He said as he put Vaike's axe by his side.

"A Happy Birthday to you Robin." Maribelle said as she handed him a box. It contained very fancy clothing that most Ylissean nobles would wear. "Handsome men deserve fine clothing after all."

"Thank you milady. I think I'll wear these more often." He said as he hugged Maribelle which made her blush. Normally she wouldn't embrace those below her station but she could never reject Robin's hugs.

"Here you go. Happy birthday Robin." Cordelia gave her friend pegasus feather ornaments. "I wasn't sure what you wanted so I…"

"These are neat." He said as he placed the ornaments in his hair, causing the others to laugh. "Thank you Cordelia, I really like it." Robin said earning him a hug.

"Here ya go Bubbles." Gaius gave robin a pair of throwing knives. "Figured you could use them just in case."

"Thank you Gaius." Robin thanked him

One by one the shepherds gave Robin their presents for the former tactician. Needless to say the gifts were weird but Robin politely accepted them. The party lasted the entire day with everyone having a good time. Chrom and Sumia stepped forward to get everyone's attention

"Alright Robin its time for us to give you one last present. If you'll all follow me" Chrom said as the rest of the shepherds followed Robin and Chrom to the outside of the castle where they were greeted by Ylisse's citizens and the royal guard. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Today, we celebrate the day of a man who fought so hard for all of you. You may know him as the Hero of Southtown, and you may know him as the Tactician Magician." Chrom smirked

 _Ugh, will that nickname ever die_. Robin groaned.

"Citizens of Ylisse! The man who stands before you is a man you all know and love. He was my tactician, as well as my second in command. But he deserves so much more." Chrom snapped his fingers with a guard walking up to Robin with a box. "Here stands Robin. A tactical genius, master swordsman and powerful sorcerer. More than anything he is my best friend whom I call brother in all but blood." The guard that had approached Robin kneeled before him as he opened the box to reveal what was inside.

"This is…this is my coat." Robin was shocked by the new look of his signature coat which looked very different. The upper torso of the coat had a dark blue cloth stitched and the sleeves contained golden threads.

"Robin. Ylisse not only needs her exalt, She also needs her leaders and her heroes." He placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "She needs a Grandmaster." Robins eyes widened at the title. "You."

"G..Grandmaster! Chrom are you serious" He said while still in shock.

"Absolutely. You will take charge of the Ylissean royal guard and the Pegasus Knights, second only to me. A man with your skills is suited for the position."

Robin took his coat from the box. The coat also came with gold plating made from some of the strongest metals in Ylisse. As Robin put them on, he then draped his coat around his body and in his heart he knew this felt right.

"Also a Grandmaster needs a new weapon." Chrom said as he pulled out a very familiar looking sword.

"C..Chrom that…thats!" Needless to say, Robin was shocked at the sight of his new sword.

"Yes. This is the Levin Sword formerly owned by the Mad King Gangrel. Don't worry, we washed his stink off of it." He remarked. "Seeing as how he destroyed your sword, its only fair you take his. Besides you'll probably be even stronger with it than he ever was." Chrom handed the sword to Robin who accepted the blade as his own.

"You honor me with this title Chrom. As Grandmaster I pledge to put my life on the line and do all that I can for the people of Ylisse. I will do so, now and for as long as I shall life. This I swear." He pledged.

"I would expect no less from you friend." The Prince said. "Frederick have the people been told!"

"Yes Milord, and soon, the whole world will know!" Frederick yelled.

"Ylisseans I give you, your new Grandmaster!" Chrom yelled as he gestured to Robin.

The people of Ylisse screamed as they cheered Robins name with Chrom, Sumia, and the shepherds by his side. Robin may not be a tactician anymore but the new title of Grandmaster was an honor, one he would live up too no matter what. Robin looked at the royal guards as they kneeled at the presence of the Grandmaster.

"Thank you all for this chance." Robin held up the Levin Sword up in the air. "I promise, I will not fail you!"

* * *

The celebrations lasted he whole day with no rest. Many citizens wanted to talk to Robin about his adventures with the shepherds and he had no way out of it. Once the day had ended Chrom and Sumia had one last surprise for Robin.

"I'm very thankful for this opportunity but, one mystery hasn't been solved."

"Oh really?" Chrom smirked. "What would that be?"

"What happened to my stuff?! Everything in my room is gone."

"Well that because," Sumia opened the door. "This is your new room."

"What the…" Robin took one good look at the room and was so awe inspired his jaw was hanging out. His new room was way bigger than the one he had in the barracks and it was on the same floor as Chrom and Sumia's room. "How did you guys do this?"

"Frederick spent all of last night cleaning your room out while you were asleep." Chrom smiled. "Welcome to the Grandmaster's quarters. This room will belong to you and to whoever you choose to marry."

"Chrom," Robin was speechless. "This is too much."

"Robin, you're way too selfless for your own good. I wasn't going to let you walk out of the war unrewarded." Chrom said as Robin couldn't speak. "Robin?"

"Chrom… I…" Robin fell to his knees, weeping openly. All of his hard work, all of his training, it was paying off. "Th-thank you!" Robin couldn't stop the tears.

"There, there Robin." Sumia said hugging him tightly. "We are very proud of you."

"Welcome to the family, brother." Chrom said joining the hug.

Robin had never felt happiness like this before. He was always use to committing selfless acts not asking or expecting anything in return. He didn't care, he just wanted to help people because it was not only right but because he wanted to help. Robin may have no past but his future was bright. He was the Grandmaster of Ylisse, regarded as a hero by the people of the halidom. And one thing he knew is that he would not regret the chance he was given.

* * *

 **Will you look at that, the Grandmaster of Ylisse. Chrom kept his word and rewarded Robin not only with a new titled and remodeled coat, but also a new blade. The title of Grandmaster is the highest honor anyone could have as it basically makes you the exalts second in command. This is the end result of Robins hard work.**

 **Til next time.**


	15. Newborn Revelation

**There are some things I need to clarify. Yes, I have written a lot of chapters of this story but I have not finished it yet. I am trying to finish it so I can work of future fics. I am planning on a harem story featuring Robin and all of the future women, that includes Lucina, Cynthia, Severa, Kjelle, Noire, and Nah. What would be the primary love interest in the harem? Why have a primary love interest when Robin can have them ALL! Am I right? Am I right? Yeah, I'm probably right. Will I do lemons? Probably not.**

 **Also to be honest yes, the Robin I have created is a little more OOC than the Avatar from Awakening so I deeply apologize for falsely saying that it would be exactly like Avatar from Awakening with few differences. Robin is a very popular guy, being the best man at mostly everyone's wedding, but he will not be everyone's best friend. There are some shepherds he will be at odds with and as I've said before in the first chapter, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Also leave in the reviews if you want the harem story next or MarkXLyn, IkeXLethe, or CorrinXSakura next. Also I plan to make a part 2 and part 3 fic of The Tactician Magician to finish the Einherjar plots and the Future Past plot.**

 **A quick shoutout to a frequent guest reviewer(you know who you are) thank you for sticking with the story after all this time and I hope you continue to stick with this story til the end. If you had an account I would give you a shoutout.**

 **My first shoutout for this chapter goes to TheWerdna for the really well done fic** ** _Love Across Time._** **My 2nd shoutout goes to Gone2GroundEX for the fic** ** _Time Matters Not._**

* * *

A year had past since the Robin was declared Grandmaster of Ylisse and his duties often kept him busy at the castle. Many of the shepherds had married and ironically, all asked Robin to be their best man. Robin was honored but the constant weddings had tired him out. When he wasn't working he would often train, as he would normally do or seek out leads that could lead him to Aversa. Robin was able to master the Levin Sword in only a few weeks likely due to his incredible skill with thunder magic. Seeing as how no one sold sheath's for Levin Swords because of their rarity Robin, created his own sheathe with various materials. It was short and the blade would still stick out but it was better than nothing. In other news, Sumia was pregnant and was to be expecting soon. Chrom had never been happier, he was going to be a father after all. Many of the shepherds were out on their own adventures and returned to their normal lives. All was well in Ylisse.

"Permission to enter." A voice rang outside of the grandmaster's office.

"Granted." Robin called out, signalling his guest to enter

"Grandmaster." Frederick entered giving a polite bow.

"Frederick there's no need to be so formal. We're friends after all."

"You outrank me Grandmaster, its only fair i address you appropriately."

"Frederick unless Chrom ordered you to address me in such a way I would prefer you call me Robin, okay?"

"Very well. I was told you requested my presence?"

"That I did. Frederick, I hope you know that other than Chrom I consider you to be one of my closest friends. I know we didn't start out on the right foot, but I'm grateful of our friendship."

"As am I Grandmas… I mean Robin." The great knight smiled

"Which is why in light of your achievements, I am promoting you to Knight Captain of the Ylissean royal guard"

"I..I BEG YOUR PARDON!" Frederick yelled in surprise. "Knight Captain! But this is… I… I don't."

"You've earned it Frederick. The last Knight Captain retired so the position is open. Will you accept it?" The grandmaster held out his hand.

"Robin i want you to hear me when i say this… Those words…. have filled my heart with happiness." In a split second Frederick attacked Robin with the most painful bear hug in the history of Ylisse.

"Frederick… Can't…. Breathe!"

"This is *sniff* truly an honor Robin." Frederick said as he cried tears of joy.

"Frederick… Please… Put… Down!" Robin said on the verge of unconsciousness.

"My apologies." The great knight said as he released his friend.

"Well now that thats out of the way, you are free to go, Knight Captain." And with that, the new Knight Captain bowed.

"As you command Grandmaster Robin." Frederick bowed as he took his leave. While Robin was filling out paperwork he could hear his new Knight Captain practically bawling outside his office.

 _Frederick The Wary, more like Frederick The Baby_. Robin rolled his eyes as he returned to his work. As knew he was expecting at least two more visitors that he must address before leaving to go train.

"Yo Bubbles you in?" a voice rang out.

"Yes come in." Robin called out, gesturing the shepherds thief, Gaius to enter.

"Bubbles I have to say, nice room. We should throw a party in here with the guys."

"Pass." He rolled his eyes, still not liking the new nickname Gaius had for him.

"Cmon Bubbles you need to live a little." Gaius joked. "So, what do you need me for."

"Well, I don't mean any offense Gaius but you are a thief of unparalleled craft. You're able to steal anything you want and sneak anywhere without getting caught. Like I said, no offense to you."

"None taken."

"I would like to offer you a job. I want you to be our royal spymaster."

"Spymaster?" Gaius scratched his head. "I don't know Bubbles, are you sure I'm the right man for the job?"

"Absolutely, I trust you completely and who else to lead a network of spies than one who is perfect in the craft of thievery."

"All right bubbles, can the flattery buddy." The thief laughed. "So, what exactly do I get out of this?"

"Well not only will you get paid for it but you should know Gaius, with the title also comes Knighthood, much like my title of Grandmaster."

"And?"

"And those who are knights of the Royal family are granted goods and services. More accurately, some of the best deserts you will ever find in all of Ylisse." Robin explained, the last sentence causing Gaius's eyes to widen.

"It's a DEAL!"

"Great, you'll start tomorrow."

"Thats cool." Gaius said as he was about to take his leave. "Oh and Bubbles?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, I mean it. It means a lot to know someone trusts me, ya know, given my criminal past…"

"A thief you may be, you also have a code. I respect that." Robin said. "And as an added bonus, maybe this position could bring you closer to Maribelle."

"Wha…What! How did you…"

"You worked with her well on our Outrealm adventure. I saw that you were trying really hard to protect her. I may not have any experience with love or romance, but I am observant." Robin smirked earning a groan from the thief. "But more importantly we're friends, and friends look out for each other."

"All right all right, geez anymore flattery and I might blow up.." He joked. "See you around Bubbles."

"Yeah, later."

Robin had needed a spymaster and with someone with Gaius's skill. A large network of spies would be very instrumental to ensure that Ylisse is well informed of any possible threats from other countries and to place traps just in case the situation desires it.

"Permission to enter." A voice rang out.

"Granted." Robin said as a very familiar red haired woman entered the room and the last person he was expecting today.

"And how are you doing today Grandmaster?" Cordelia said playfully.

"Done with work for right now, about to go train. But before that there is something I wanted to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"Cordelia as you may know, I consider you to be one of my closest friends."

"Of course Robin, I feel the same way." She smiled.

"Some people call me a genius but in truth, You are the true genius, if you don't mind me saying."

"I… I don't." Cordelia couldn't help but blush.

"I've never seen anyone work as hard as you do Cordelia. Because of your skills, hard work, and determination i would like you to take on the mantle of Captain of the Pegasus Knights."

"Wha….…WHAT!" She yelled in shock. "Robin I'm….I'm not sure I'm worthy."

"Nonsense. You deserve this more than anyone Cordelia. Along with the new position comes with this." Robin gives Cordelia a thunder tome "With this you'll have the makings of a Dark Flier. The position is yours if you want it."

"Robin I *sniff* I…" Cordelia decided to do a repeat what Frederick did not thirty minutes ago and gave Robin a huge bear hug. Thankfully it wasn't as bone crushing as Frederick's as Robin had gotten use to Cordelia's hugs. "Thank you so much."

"Of course Cordelia." Robin said as he returned the hug. "I'm very proud of how far you've come and I know you will only grow in the days to come."

"Robin." Cordelia hugged tighter. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I've worked so hard for this chance and I thank you for granting it. I know you never ask for anything in return but, let me give you this as a token of my appreciation." Cordelia said as she pressed her lips against Robins cheek. The kiss lingered for what seemed like forever with Robin having no idea what to do. He didn't know what to expect from this as his face was so red as if it was on fire. "What's this? You've gone beet red! Is that all it takes to make you blush? My, my—you're getting cuter by the second!" Cordelia laughed.

"Okay now you're just making fun of me." He pouted.

"Teasing actually." Cordelia said as she released her grasp on Robin. "I should let you get back to your duties, unless… you want to continue." Cordelia said with a wink.

"Pass." Robin said bluntly.

"Boo, you're so cold." She feigned innocence. "Alright enough teasing for one day. I'll see you around Robin."

"Yeah, later."

* * *

Robin decided, before resuming his training, he would once again pay his respects to Emmeryn and Phila's resting place. He would always place flowers by their graves once a week as a sign of respect.

"So milady, Chrom is doing his best to restore the Halidom. He still refuses to accept the title of Exalt out of respect for you. One day when he does accept the title I'll be there to support him every step of the way. I am the Grandmaster after all." Robin laughed. "I will do whatever it takes to make sure he's safe. I will keep my promise to you." Robin continued to speak to Emmeryn's grave when he heard footsteps behind him. "I know you're there. Come out!" He said as he stood up and placed his hand on his Levin Sword.

"Greetings Robin." a familiar voice rang out. "Or is it Grandmaster Robin now?"

"Marth." Robin kneeled down again and while keeping his gaze trained on her. "It's good to see you again. Did you come to pay your respects?"

"That I did." She walked over and kneeled next to Robin. "You've been placing flowers here every week haven't you?"

"Its the least i could do for Emmeryn and Phila. My failure caused their deaths after all."

"What happened that day wasn't your fault Robin." Marth reassured him. "We both know who was responsible."

"Yeah…..that witch!" Robin spat out. "Seeing as how you're here, I'm assuming you have a lead?"

"I'm sorry Robin. I tried looking for her but she has apparently vanished."

"I see. Don't worry Marth. One day I will find her. And when I do, I will get answers."

"You seem to have some sort of a vendetta?"

"That's what Chrom would call it." He said angrily. "Tell me Marth is it evil to want to kill evil?"

"Huh?" Marth said confused.

"I despise Aversa with every fiber of my being. She represents everything I hate. Not because she killed Phila and pushed Emmeryn to her death but because of what she told me when we first met. She said that she didn't care about Ylisse and Plegia's conflict at all, that she "lived to serve" or something like that. Thats when the thoughts crept in that she wasn't really working for Gangrel, that she was using him without his knowledge. She also told me that she and I had the same eyes, something about how we both sought power to protect the one who gives us purpose. I thought at first she was talking nonsense but then I realized she was right. She and I do share the same eyes. And thats why i hate her so much. But wanting to kill evil like that out of hatred, does that make me no more evil then she is?"

"You can't think on it like that Robin. You told me that you weren't like Chrom but that doesn't make you an evil man. You're more alike him than you think. I mean think on all you have accomplished. The people of Ylisse call you a hero."

"A hero huh?" Robin questioned. "I don't really see myself as that. The other shepherds are the real heroes, not me."

"That's not what I believe."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I was there Robin." Marth looked down with sorrow. "I was there when Emmeryn fell to her death, and I was there when you fought the Mad King alongside Chrom. I saw how hard you were working just to keep him and everyone else alive. A man like you deserves the title of hero."

"I…. Thank you Marth. Your words give me strength." He smiled. "By the way I was wondering. Seeing as you have knowledge about this horrible future I was wondering." Robin pulled off the glove of his right hand, showing the mysterious tattoo that was branded on his hand. "Does this mark mean anything to you?"

"Hmm?" Marth took a good look a the mark on his hand. "No sir, i'm afraid i've never seen this before. Is it some sort of brand?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it won't come off and every Ylissean priest I've talked to has no idea where this mark originated from. Whatever it is, It gives me an uneasy feeling."

"Whatever this brand is, it doesn't define you as a person. Your deeds and exploits are what make you who you are."

"Hmm?" Robin wondered what she meant. It sounded like she was talking from experience. "Tell me something, who are you really? I know Marth's not your real name."

"I'm afraid I cannot say." Marth looked away.

"If your afraid I'll tell Chrom, I won't. I trust you Marth."

"I appreciate your trust Robin but I cannot."

"…..Very well" Robin said reluctantly. "But I assume you have some sort of relation to Chrom."

"Huh?" Marth said shocked. "What makes you say that?"

"Well you have his distinctive blue hair so thats something, not to mention the perfect replica of the Falchion you carry is a dead giveaway, and also." Robin pointed to his left eye. "You should do a better job of hiding that Mark of Naga."

"I see. So who do you think I am?"

"Can't say for sure." Robin stood up "But then again who you are is none of my business. You've more than earned the right to your secrets." Robin turned away. "Thanks for coming Marth. I'm glad we talked."

"As am I." Marth got up and walked in the other direction. "And thank you for keeping him safe."

* * *

Robin made his way to the training yard where he would normally spend his free time if he wasn't working or reading. He pulled out his brand new blade, the Levin Sword and began working on a few moves he learned from Frederick and Lon'qu. Robin shot out a bolt of lighting from his levin sword straight through the training dummy.

"Robin!" A voice rang out.

"Huh?" Robin turned around to meet the eyes of Lon'qu "Hello Lon'qu, or should I say milord now, given that you are a Prince." Robin asked.

"I'm only a royal by marriage. If you have any respect for me Grandmaster, you will address me by name."

"Very well. So what brings you here?"

"I request a rematch. When we first dueled I was careless. I will not make the same mistake! Right here, right now! Your style against mine!" The feroxi warrior stated.

"I won't refuse a challenge." Robin said as he pulled out his sword and tome and readied for battle. "Alright Lon'qu, shall we dance?"

"Enough words!" Lon'qu yelled as he moved for an attack.

Lon'qu's reflexes were good, even better than Frederick's. As Robin has seen Lon'qu fight before he knows him moves but the problem was that he was fast. Lon'qu's stance and movement may show Robin what move he's gonna make next but if his body can't keep up then it's pointless. But Robin won't go down without a fight. As he went for a stab, Lon'qu showed just how sharp his reflexes are as he reflexively dodged the attack at a split second and slashed his blade right into Robins arm, causing him to drop his own blade as he fell to the ground. Robin tried to reach for his blade only for Lon'qu to keep his blade trained on Robins throat.

"Do you yield?" He asked.

"Your speed is impressive, but you forgot one important thing Lon'qu." He said as Lon'qu looked at him with confusion. He then clenched his fist. "WILDERWIND" Robin yelled as a gust of wind blasted Lon'qu to the ground

"URG!" Lon'qu said as he hit the ground hard. He looked up and saw Robin pointing his blade at his chest.

"I know you're fast Lon'qu, probably the fastest in the shepherds, I used that to my advantage." Robin explained. "I knew you could easily dodge that cheap stab so at the last second, when you knocked my blade out of my hands, I casted wilderwind. It may be the weakest spell of wind magic, but it does pack quite a punch."

"For a strategist, you are very skilled." He said as Robin helped him on his feet. "Underestimating you was my greatest mistake."

"I could see through your moves Lon'qu. The problem was you're too fast. If I didn't cast my magic in time I would've lost."

"Next time when the khans fight for the full throne, we'll really settle things there."

"If thats a challenge Lon'qu. I'll accept it when the time arrises." Robin said holding out his hand.

"I look forward to it." Lon'qu smiled as he finally shook the grandmaster's hand.

* * *

After a long day of working and training Robin returned to his room. Robin would go through his papers on any leads of Aversa's location but as of right now he was getting nowhere. If only Marth were here. Robin had enjoyed the time he would spend with the mysterious swordswoman and sometimes he wishes she was here so they could talk. He felt such peace when she was around that it was hard to describe.

Just then Robins thoughts on Marth were broken when Chrom bolted through his door, startling the Grandmaster.

"Robin, it's finally happening! You need to come now!"

"Chrom? Whats the problem?!"

"Its Sumia she's…. she's..." Chrom was trying to catch his breath.

"Whats wrong Chrom? Whats happened to Sumia!" Robin said trying to get an answer out of his friend.

"She's having the baby Robin!"

"She's having the…. OH GODS!" It was now Robins turn to freak out.

"Come on lets go!" Chrom said dragging Robin out of his room down to his and Sumia's room

Chrom and Robin ran faster than they've ever ran before. Today was the day, the day Chrom and Sumia became parents. As they made their way to Sumia's bedroom Lissa and Maribelle were there to help her in her time of need.

"CHROM!" Sumia yelled out

"I'm here, my love, I'm here." Chorm said as he held Sumia's hand. Robin had to stay outside which was probably for the best. Witnessing Sumia going into labor does not sound like a pretty sight. All he could hear was the screams of Sumia and Chrom.

"LISSA FOCUS DAMN IT!" The Prince yelled.

"I am!" Lissa and Maribelle did their best to help Sumia deliver her baby. Finally Chrom and Sumia met with their newborn child. "It's a girl." Lissa said handing Sumia her daughter.

"Look at her Chrom, isn't she beautiful."

"She certainly takes after her mother" Chrom said as he kissed his wife. "Robin, you can come in now."

"Coming." Robin entered to see Chrom and Sumia's newborn daughter.

"Isn't she beautiful Robin?" Sumia asked.

"She sure is. Whats her name?"

"Well we've talked about it for a while now and.." The Prince paused. "We decided if it was a girl her name would be Lucina."

"Its a good name." Robin said as he looked down at the newborn "Congratulations you two. This is surely a happy day for….. Wait a minute. Is that…" The grandmaster looked into the newborns eye and noticed something familiar.

"Look at that Chrom." Sumia said happily. "She has the brand in her left eye."

"She sure does. And one day she'll grow up to be a beautiful princess." Chrom said. He looked at his friend and noticed his friend was getting pale. "Robin are you okay?"

"No…. No…. No…." Robin muttered. "Impossible….It…..It can't be." Robin said to himself.

"Is something wrong Robin?" The Prince asked.

"How… no it's… its nothing Chrom." He reassured him "I'm just happy for the both of you."

"Thank you Robin." Chrom said placing his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Thank you for being here, it means a lot. You can retire for the night if you want."

"Thank you, night everyone." The grandmaster said as he left the room. As soon as he was out of eyesight, he sprinted towards his room, slammed the door shut, and drowned himself in his thoughts.

"I can't believe it….This… This can't be real!" Robin said as this new information was too much for him to handle. "The brand of the exalt in the left eye…..Its the same as…. Marth!" He fell to his knee's trying to process what he had just learned. Marth had the brand of the exalt in her left eye. Lucina was born and she had the same brand in her left eye as well. This was no coincidence. Robin had finally found out Marth's true identity.

"Marth is….. Marth is….. Marth is….. LUCINA!"

* * *

 **Shocking am I right. It wasn't that hard to make the connection. Robin's smart like that. This is the end of Act 2. I know it's a short act but this next Act will likely be the longest ever.**

 **Til next time.**


	16. Heed My Call

**And now here we are on Act 3. In fact I am still writing Act 3 because this act will probably be the longest act ever. I can't say for sure because I haven't written the acts concerning the Valmese war or the fate of the world, but it is a huge adventure so join Robin as he tackles his newest adventure in ACT 3: Warriors of the Doomed Future.**

 **Only one shoutout for this chapter. It goes to beefandrice, known for his fic _To Change the Past, To Save the Future_.**

 **30 favorites! 51 follows! In only 15 chapters! You guys rock!**

 **Without further ado, here's the 16th chapter.**

* * *

A few days passed since the birth of Lucina. Chrom kept up with his royal duties especially since he is now the exalt even though he refuses the title. Robin kept up with his training after he was finished with stacks of paperwork. However Robin was conflicted. He had come to the conclusion that Marth was some sort of older version of Chrom's newborn. How was that possible. There was no mistake, the evidence was there. Marth and Lucina have the brand in their left eye and that is no coincidence. Robin considered telling Chrom but that would probably only bring about confusion. So many questions with no answers gave Robin a severe migraine. Just then Raimi from Regna Ferox approached the grandmaster as he was about to head out of the castle..

"Greetings Grandmaster Robin." Raimi bowed. "How do you do sir."

"I'm fine thank you." He greeted. "It's been a while since I've seen you Raimi. I hope you don't have a grudge about our first meeting."

"Nonsense. While it was uncanny it was a worthy battle. I have never fought anyone as strong as you." Raimi started to blush. "Maybe one day we could have a rematch. Just the two of us."

"Sound good to me." Robin smiled, missing her blush. "So what brings you to Ylisse?"

"Oh right um…" Raimi was so caught up in talking with Robin that she almost forgot why she came to Ylisse in the first place. "I have an urgent message for Prince Chrom."

"Follow me." Robin walked with Raimi to Chroms direction who was talking with Lissa and Frederick in the throne room. "Hey Chrom. Message from Regna Ferox." He pointed to the feroxi before taking his leave.

"Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia." Raimi bowed.

"Flavia?" Chrom asked. "Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss?"

"I fear so, milord. The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able."

"What's happened?"

"Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly. The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us."

"An invasion? Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, milord. The khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox, if it pleases you."

"What do you make of this, sire?" Frederick asked.

"Ill business to be sure. Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once. Frederick send messages out to all the former shepherds. Tell them the shepherds are being restored at Ferox."

"Yes Milord." The great knight bowed before leaving.

"Chrom…" Sumia walked in with their newborn in her arms.

"I'd stay with you if I could, Sumia, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action."

"I'm not asking you to stay here with me. I'm saying I'm coming with you."

"B-but Lucina is newly born!" The Prince exclaimed. "She needs her mother now."

"Can she not be wet-nursed as you and Lissa were? That is House Ylisse's tradition, is it not? Lucina is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye is not your only gift to her."

"I'm worried about more than our child. ...I'm worried about you."

"That's sweet. But I'm still coming."

"*Sigh* ...I know better than to argue once your mind is made."

"Wow, Sumia really has you trained well! Whh-kssssh!" Lissa laughed.

"Lissa—you're not helping. Just promise me you'll return at the first sign of danger, Sumia. Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her."

"I'll be careful. I promise." Sumia reassured.

* * *

Robin had received the news from Raimi before she departed. The continent of Valm launched an attack on Ferox. Robin knew what was going to happen, it was the start of another damn war. Robin had trained pretty much everyday but even so, he was hoping not to be thrown back into another war so soon. Robin pondered his thoughts as he leaned off the castle balcony and saw just how beautiful Ylisse is. So much beauty and peace made him smile. What he would give to see this kind of peace last for eternity.

"Robin." Chrom called from behind.

"What is it Chrom?" He asked.

"I assume you've already heard?" Chrom asked as he made his way to Robin's side.

"Yes. I'm sorry its just, despite my training over the past two years, I wasn't expecting into be thrown into battle again."

"I understand Robin. Ylisse needs her Grandmaster but the shepherds need him as well."

"I'm ready for anything Chrom. I stood with you when we took down the Mad King. We ended that battle and we'll end this one too." Robin said determined.

"There's the Robin I know." Chrom laughed.

"Though I have to say Chrom, I'm impressed. You've come a long way from tending sheep."

"Ha! Have I truly changed so much?"

"Not really. You're still the same loser you've always been." Robin laughed which earned a pout from the Prince. "But you've grown as a leader, and, of course, as a father."

"I could say the same about you Robin." He said. "You've done a lot of noble deeds in the past two years. Donating all of your earnings to Southtown, buying orphans toys, helping strangers in need, and rebuilding the Pegasus Knights from scratch, not to mention your heroic adventure into the Outrealms. You've grown as a leader as well but in the end, you're still the same arrogant but selfless Robin. You should find time to relax once in a while."

"Keeping myself busy is all the relaxation I need."

"Sometimes I worry about you."

"I'm fine Chrom. We'll, shall we get going. It's a long walk to Ferox." Robin said as he took his leave.

"Naga please find my friend a girlfriend. He's done so much for Ylisse that he more than deserves it."

* * *

As they arrived in Regna Ferox, Robin decided to stay out of the discussion and found himself in the Ferox training yard practicing his swordplay and magic. He was happy to reunite with his friends but right now, he needed to focus. They were about to fight again, and Robin needed to be at his best.

*Screech!*

"What the hell!" Robin turned around only to find a wyvern standing before him. "A wyvern, here in Ferox?"

*Screech!*

"Can you stop that, that's irritating."

*Screech!*

"Forget it. So do you belong to anyone in Ferox little guy?"

*Screech!*

"Whoa! Why so aggressive?" Robin wondered why the wyvern looked so offended. "Wait don't tell me…. You're a female aren't you?"

*Screech!*

"Judging from the happy screech and the nod I'm guessing I'm right. Sorry for the confusion."

*Screech!*

"Are you hungry?" The grandmaster pulled out something from his pocket. "I got some jerky here. Do you want it?"

*Screech!*

"Okay here you go." He threw the jerky up in the air and the wyvern caught it "Good girl." Robin said as he began petting the wyverns head. "We'll I'd love to stay and chat but i got to go okay." As he began to walk away, he took a short glance over his shoulder and saw the wyvern following him. "I'm not sure you're allowed in but if you want to come, who am I to stop you."

*Screech!*

 _Well this is weird. Did I really just converse with a wyvern?_

Robin made his way to the palace where Chrom and the khans were talking to Virion and a light red haired woman. Robin looked behind him only to notice that the wyvern he was talking to earlier is still following him and none of the guards made an attempt to stop it. Robin groaned hoping that it's owner was somewhere near.

"Oh Robin, there you are." Chrom greeted.

"If it isn't the Grandmaster himself." Basilio said slapping Robin on the shoulder.

"I was wondering where my other champion went off too." Flavia smiled.

"Yeah nice to see you both as well. Anyway, does anybody know who's wyvern this belongs to." He turned around to find the wyvern nuzzling it's head into Robin's back.

"Minerva seems to take a liking to you." The light red haired woman said.

"You must be her owner then Miss uh…"

"Cherche, I am a humble vassal of Duke Virion. I'm honored to make your acquaintance Grandmaster Robin. You're as cute as the stories say you are." Cherche laughed.

"Virion is a Duke? Really? I thought he was just full of himself." Robin joked, earning a giggle from the wyvern rider.

"You wound me Grandmaster." Virion said clearly offended.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Cherche." Robin bowed and planted a light kiss on her hand.

"Oh my, such manners." Cherche blushed and giggled at the same time. "Virion never told me you were so dashing."

"Thank you Lady Cherche. I hope to live up to your expectations." He smiled.

"How charming." Cherche smiled. "But back to business, allow me to brief you on the situation."

Cherche had told Robin everything she knew, Apparently A man named Walhart has conquered Valm as well as Virions homeland of Rosanne and now seeks to conquer Ylisse as his own. The grandmaster could tell that this Walhart was more of a threat than Gangrel, especially if he could conquer an entire continent. The Valmese fleet is said to be making their move in a couple of days and if thats true, then it would be a tough battle for Ylisse. A battle which could cause casualties. Robin would never let that happen.

"What do you make of this Robin?" Chrom asked.

"If the Valmese are to arrive by sea, we need to secure our ports as soon as possible. I'll draft up a plan and run it by Frederick."

"You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world." Virion warned. "You will want to station troops with experience fighting mounted troops."

"I appreciate your concern Virion. But these Valmese haven't met me yet." Robin spat as he left the room.

"There's that fire in his eyes again." Basilio laughed.

"Well what would you expect from a champion of the East Khan." Flavia joked.

* * *

The shepherds made their way the Port Ferox. Robin had said nothing the whole way there likely coming up with a plan in his head. He was considering the possibility that the valmese have already arrived and that they will be preparing for battle the moment they arrived. To make sure, Robin had sent out scouts to make sure they weren't walking into a fight, a surprise ambush would work in the shepherd's favor if they're there or not. Either way, Robin would have a plan ready.

"Grandmaster." a scout saluted.

"Report?" Robin asked.

"It's just as you predicted Grandmaster, the Valmese have taken over the port. Unfortunately they have killed most of the dockworkers."

"Damn it!" Robin shouted.

"Robin." Chrom tried to calm him down. "Whats the plan?"

"Lets get the shepherds to get into position, When i give the signal that's when we strike. These murderers are going to pay."

The shepherds went into their positions and waited for Robin to give the signal. Of course Chrom went with Robin as their goal was to goad the leader into attacking them.

"This is a waste of time Chrom. I could use my Mjölnir and take the dastards out in one blow."

"Robin! You promised me you wouldn't use that again." Chrom glared.

"No, I promised I would only use it for emergencies. We have Valmese trying to conquer the realm. I'd say this is an emergency."

"Robin." Chrom wouldn't stop glaring until Robin dropped the subject.

"Fine. Lets get this nonsense over with."

Chrom and Robin made their way out in the open where the Valmese were. They were spread out which made Robins planned ambush all the more easier for the shepherds.

Time to execute the plan Robin thought to himself.

"Hey! You're a little far from Valm wouldn't you say, Sir?" Robin yelled out.

"As I live and breathe, the Prince and the Grandmaster. Hear my words fools! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!"

"Will you not reconsider? We don't have to resort to violence." Chrom yelled.

"Unless you bend the knee, you will die!" The man yelled out.

"Not a smart answer." Robin then lifted up his hands. "NOW!"

The signal was launched, it was time to strike. One by one the Valmese party was picked off, they didn't stand a chance. The Valmese didn't even have time to ready their weapons as they were taken down by Robins surprise attack. While the shepherds were busy taking the Valmese apart the grandmaster made his way to the leader.

"You fool! You are nothing! A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire!

"That's hilarious?" Robin scoffed. "If this is the best the so called Conquerer has to offer, this war won't take long."

"You'll eat those words as you choke on your blood!" The leader in a fit of anger charged toward Robin's direction.

 _He's so angry he's charging at me without even thinking. What an idiot._

The man tried to stab Robin with his spear only for Robin to swiftly dodge and land what appeared to be a bolt of lighting straight into his chest. The man looked down at his chest and fell to his knee's, wondering how he could have been beaten so easily.

"It's called Thoron." Robin told him. "You've lost.

"What… H-how..."

"Apparently you were so angered by mere words that you acted without a clear strategy." Robin stated. "How pathetic."

"More… will come… for… your head… Grand.. master…" The man said before his light faded.

"Hmph, what a joke." Robin spat as he made is way to the Prince. "Chrom, Is that all of them?"

"Yes, but victory's come with a price…" Chrom said as he looked over to the khans and Frederick as they approached

"My army is in shambles. Those who aren't dead are badly injured. I have no troops to spare." Basilio said sadly.

"This is most troubling news." Frederick said. "Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble, we are ALL in trouble."

"That's not the half of it. This was just the vanguard—but a taste of the meal yet to come." Flavia said

"And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in weeks. There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter." Basilio said

"Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea…" He turned to his faithful Grandmaster. "Robin, what do you suggest?"

"Hmm…" Robin thought of a plan. "Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage...on land. But if we were to catch them at SEA…"

"But how?! Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox." Chrom exclaimed.

"So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does…" Basilio states.

"You have someplace in mind, oaf?" Flavia asked.

"Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?" Basilio said.

"Don't even say it!" Robin demanded.

"Plegia!" Flavia said loudly.

"No." The Prince said. "Absolutely not. Out of the question."

"I'd sooner ask help from the Risen then deal with those murderers!" The grandmaster said bluntly.

"They have gold, you two! Countless ships! And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them."

"The oaf is right." Flavia agreed. "...Crude, but right. There's only one path forward."

"Chrom. As much as I hate this, we don't really have a choice." Robin sighed.

"... ...Very well." Chrom reluctantly agreed. "Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last."

"Indeed. And they better pray to their god that Aversa isn't there, lest they taste my Levin Sword!" the grandmaster spat.

"You know, Robin... For your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory. You and Chrom have both grown quite adept. You should be proud." The East Khan smiled.

"Thank you Khan Flavia but in truth" Robin paused. "We're just getting started."

* * *

Word got back that Plegia has accepted the request for a summit. Robin didn't like being in Plegia. It brought back a lot of painful memories that he wish he could bury. After the death of Gangrel, this new guy Validar suddenly took the throne and united all of Plegia under his rule. As long as he supplies the shepherds with the ships they need thats all the grandmaster cared about. Chrom, Robin, and Frederick decided to attend the summit themselves. As they made their way to the Plegian palace Robin was disgusted by the thought of being here.

"Chrom, Frederick, I hate it here."

"I feel your pain Robin but please bear with it." Chrom reassured.

"Have no fear Robin." Frederick said. "They wouldn't dare attack us now."

"Greetings, Prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you."

Robin heard a voice call out from the corner of the room. Robin could scarcely believe what he was seeing. It was the one person Robin had been hunting for two years since the defeat of Gangrel. The one person he swore to kill.

"Aversa!" Chrom said in surprise.

"You!" Robin wanted to pull out his Levin Sword and cut her right then and there but Chrom grabbed his hand to prevent him from doing anything.

"Its so nice to see you again handsome." Aversa held out her hand. "We've both come far from when we first met. You as the new Grandmaster of Ylisse and me as the new advisor and tactician to King Validar."

"Why yo…" Robin wanted nothing more than to kill her right now but for the sake of this new threat with Valm he decided to play nice…. for now. "Of course Lady Aversa." He accepted the handshake and while her hand was firm in his grasp, he kept squeezing her hand so tight in hopes that it would break.

"My, now thats quite the handshake you've got there." She giggled.

 _I want to kill you so badly it hurts, you damn witch!_ Robin said in his mind.

"You can imagine my surprise milady." Robin feigned politeness. "I wasn't expecting to ever see you again."

"What can I say? It seems fate has designs for me yet." Aversa smiled

"You serve the new king, then? This…Validar?" Chrom questioned.

"I do."

"They say he worships Grima…" Frederick said.

"Why yes, of course he is Grimleal. We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Gangrel's passing. It was a difficult time... But he kept order where there might have been chaos."

 _So this Validar, was your master this entire time. But what does he want with the Fire Emblem?_ The grandmaster thought for a minute before shrugging. _Focus Robin._ _There will be time for this later._

"We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but— Ah, here is my lord now."

As the new king entered Robins eyes widened in shock. The man was tall, had very dark skin and worse. Robin could've sworn he's met this man before. But where?

"An honor to finally meet you, sire." Valid greeted "I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia."

"The honor is mine, good king. ...Is it possible we've met before some…" Chrom paused before his eyes widened "Gods! It can't be."

 _No impossible! He's…._

"Oh ho, I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty." The Plegian King smiled

(Psst! Robin!) Chrom whispered.

(What the hell is this Chrom! Thats the assassin that came after Emmeryn!)

"And you must be Sir Robin. The Grandmaster of Ylisse. Hero of Southtown." Validar directed his eyes to Robin. Needless to say he had one twisted glare.

"You know of me, sire?" Robin replied.

"The whole world knows of Ylisse's master tactician and Grandmaster! And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes." Validar chuckled.

(But you killed him, Robin!)

(I obliterated him with my Mjölnir right on the spot. But thats him no doubt.)

(How could he possibly….)

"My, the negotiations haven't even begun and already so much whispering…" Validar frowned

"...My apologies, King Validar." Chrom said "We meant no disrespect."

(Chrom? What should we do?)

(Nothing for now. But stay close, and be ready for anything…)

"Then let us get to it." Validar said getting straight to the point

"Plegia can offer no soldiers" Aversa said matter-of-factly. "But we can provide 800 warships and 200 transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm."

"That is...surprisingly generous of you, milord. We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets…" Frederick said

"I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war." Validar said. "I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"

"Of course it will. Thank you, King Validar." Chrom bowed.

"The honor is ours, my prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations." The Plegian King smiled.

"As do I. Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox."

"Oh, so soon?" Aversa interrupted. "But I have one more introduction to make."

"Yes? And who would that be?" Chrom asked.

"A hierophant, the highest of his order in all Plegia."

Just then a man entered the room when his face concealed behind a hood. Its strange, he's wearing the exact same coat as Robin. Robin wondered why this man is wearing a similar coat. It didn't help that he was starring in Robins direction

"So you lead the Grimleal in worship, correct?" Robin asked but the man continued to be silent. "Excuse me, I asked you a question."

"The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it..."

"...And the blood is strong." Robin finished the sentence. "You're reciting Grimleal scripture."

"So you know?" The man gave off a wicked smile. "It's quite the read, if you're interested."

"Good hierophant, I would ask you lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty." Frederick asked.

"You are a long way from Ylisse, sir. ...But very well…"

The man removes his hood to reveal his identity. The moment his face was revealed Robin, Chrom, and Frederick were shocked and speechless from his appearance.

"Is that better?" The man smiled.

The man looked like Robin. No. He looked exactly like Robin. It was like looking into a mirror.

"What the hell?!" Robin yelled.

"By the gods!" Chrom stood in shock, eyes widened.

"What manner of sorcery…" Frederick couldn't finish as he was too shocked.

"He looks just like…me." The grandmaster said.

"My name is Robin." The man said. "Oh, and that was YOUR name as well, wasn't it? What a strange coincidence…" The man said as he took his leave.

"Why that IS rather curious, now that you mention it... What are the odds?" Validar said with his grin still plaster on his face. "In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your w…."

"Hold just one moment!" Chrom yelled.

"Milord?" Aversa said.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do your hierophant and Robin…."

"I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now, Your Highness." Aversa giggled under her breath "We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead... Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year the highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous…" Aversa then turned to Robins direction "Maybe when the threat of Valm is over, you and I can spend some quality time together." Aversa said as she blew a kiss to Robin in which he looked away in disgust.

"King Validar." Frederick bowed as he lead Chrom and Robin out of the palace.

"What the hell was that!" Chrom yelled.

"I knew it!" Robin said in anger. "I knew Aversa was up to something, but this….. Who the hell was that guy!"

"We'll discuss this later back at camp." Frederick said as the trio took their leave.

* * *

Back at the shepherds encampment, Robin had asked to be alone for a while to ponder his thoughts. Another man had his face, coat, and name. Who was he? Was he Robin's twin brother? Was he a clone? Some sort of creation of the Grimleal made just to spite him? So many questions yet no answers.

"It's no use. I can't sleep." Robin said as he kicked the ground in anger. "First that damn witch shows up again and now this!"

"Robin... Heed me, Robin." a voice was heard but there was no one in sight.

"Huh? Who's there?!" The grandmasters instincts were put on high alert as he pulled out his Levin Sword. "Show yourself!"

"Heed my call, Robin…"

He then drops his Levin Sword as a familiar pain began to take over. He clutched his head in pain as the agony grew stronger.

"Nngh... Not again! This voice is...in my head! Who are you?! What's happening?!"

Robin looked up to see what looked like Validar, only barely visible.

"Why do you close your heart to him, Robin?" Validar asked.

"V-Validar? What do you want from me!"

"Have you truly forgotten? Did you really lose your memories like you claimed?"

"You were...calling me... Augh! My head! Get out of my mind you dastard!" Robin demanded.

"Heh heh. Such arrogance! You dare take such a tone...with your own father?!" Validar laughed.

"My what?" Robin tried to process the information while still in blistering pain. "No, you lie! There is no way I'm a child of you, Grimleal filth!"

"You are of my flesh, but of sacred blood. You are to serve a glorious purpose! Search deep in your heart. You already know it is your destiny…"

"No... Stop…Lying... I'll… Kill… you!"

"Why do you resist us, Robin?" Validar crossed his arms. "Your rightful place is at my side. Not wasting your time with these doomed servants of Naga! Give yourself to Grima! Let me join your strength to the fell dragon!"

The pain became too much as blood began pouring out of Robins eyes. He could not take it anymore.

"Robin!" Chrom yelled as he ran to help his friend.

"..Pah! Not this one again." Validar spat. "No matter. In time you will see the truth. And that is all it will be… a matter of time."

The vision of Validar disappeared from Robins sight and the overbearing pain he was feeling vanished from his head.

"Robin! Are you all right?"

"Nngh... Ahh... Ahh…" The grandmaster had trouble breathing. "I-I think so... Yes, Chrom, thank you. I'm...I'm fine.

"Fine" is a poor choice of words! You were clutching your head and you're bleeding from your eyes! What happened?!"

"King Validar, he... He spoke to me...in my mind. He said I was his...his son."

"What?! ...Is this true?"

"I don't know... I don't want to believe it but I don't think he was lying.

"Oh, gods... That hierophant doppelganger... Could he be the king's son as well? Are you twins?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure I want to know the truth of my past anymore." Robin paused and slammed his fist down into the ground with anger. "So this whole time my life has been nothing but a lie. I'm Plegian. I'm a spawn of that filthy cult. Damn it!"

"No Robin!" He yelled fiercely as he placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "You are yourself, before you are any man's son. You are the Grandmaster of Ylisse and a true Ylissean. Remember that."

I appreciate it Chrom but," Robin couldn't believe what he had just learned. "Damn…"

"Can you walk?" Chrom held out his hand.

"Yes." He picked up his Levin Sword and whipped the blood from his eyes. "Yes I think so."

"Milord!" Just then Frederick came running. "Milord we are….Gods Robin are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine! Whats wrong!?"

"We are under attack! Risen have encircled the camp!"

"But...we posted sentries! How did this happen?" Chrom demanded an explanation.

"They made a stealthy approach, milord. I've never seen Risen behave like this. Either they are learning our ways, or someone is commanding them."

"AVERSA!" Robin yelled. "That damn witch did this. She's the only one I know who can control Risen. Damn her!"

"No this has to be Validar's doing I'm sure of it." Chrom said. "Equip anyone who can bear arms, and tell them we fight for our lives!"

The trio made their way to the shepherds encampment where the shepherds have already begun battle. Cherche, the latest addition to the group fought well with Gregor back at Port Ferox so Robin decided to make them permanent partners. Frederick was right, Risen camp from every cornor of the encampent instead of a large, it was a decisive ambush. Why would either Validar or Aversa do something like this after they had just agreed to help them in the conflict against Valm. As Robin, Frederick, and Chrom made their way back to the shepherds, a Risen axeman jumped in front of them blocking their path

"MIRE!"

Just then the risen was melted away by a dark magic spell. That voice sounded more like a man then a woman so it wasn't Tharja. So who was it?

"CAW! CAW! Are you folks lost? Or perhaps a lost CAWs? Heh ha!" A voice rang out as the trio was surrounded by a murder of crows.

"What the hell! Who's doing this!" Robin yelled

"What's wrong?" Just then the crows dispersed and the trio was met with a silver haired Plegian with a huge grin on his face. "CAW-strophobic? Nya ha ha! Oh, I slay me!"

"Not if these Risen do it first! This is no time for japes! Hide yourself, boy!" Chrom commanded.

"You know, I thought you were all right... Turns out you're all FRIGHT! Nya ha ha! I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters, buuuuuut... They're ALREADY DEAD!"

"We are well aware!"

"The ravens wanted me to give you a message. "Caaw... C-caw-caw." Roughly translated, it means... Hmm, now what was the human word for that again? ...Traipse? ...Tripe? Oh, TRAPPED! Right! ...They say you're trapped."

"We know, damn it! Gods... Where did they all come from?" Chrom asked.

"Well, see, when a mommy zombie and a daddy zombie love each other very much... Nya ha ha!"

"Perhaps I should save the Risen the trouble and kill you myself." Robin said as he pointed his Levin Sword at the Plegian. "Now tell us what you want or die!"

"Hey, wait! I want to join your CAWs—I mean, I can help you! I know magic! What do you say... Birds of a feather and all that?"

"Those robes... A Plegian dark mage? ...Why would you help us?" Chrom asked.

"Oh, don't let all the joking around fool ya—I've got kind of a thing for killing. Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards!"

"ENOUGH DAMN IT!" Robin was losing his temper. "If you want to help then go down there and pair up with the girl with the pink hair. Tell her i sent you and that you're her new partner. Now move!

"Yes sir Nya ha ha!" Henry said as he skipped his way to Olivia.

"He creeps me out but whatever!" Robin said. "Frederick go to the other shepherds and assist them. Chrom, you and I are going to take out their chief."

"Just like old times!" Chrom said happily as the two made their way to the chief. Thanks to Robin relaying his written strategies to Frederick, the knight was perfectly capable of directing the shepherds strategic wise.

Chrom and Robin cut through the stragglers of Risen that stood in their path and made their way to the chief

"Grrr…kill...prince... capture… son… Bwaaarg!"

"They can talk now!" Chrom yelled.

"Capture son!? That damn Validar. What does he want with me!"

"Focus Robin!" Chrom demanded as the chief sprinted it's way to the duo. The chief slammed its axe into Chrom's Falchion while Robin came up from behind to stab it. As he got in close the chief reflexively dodged the tacticians attack with ease.

"Damn, they're faster." Robin spat. Even if they are, that won't stop this duo from defeating their opponent. Robin then shot out a bolt of thunder from his sword but all that did was shock it for a while.

"Robin do that again!"

"Right!" as if right on que Robin let out another bolt of thunder from his sword causing the creature to be caught in a daze. Chrom took advantage of the situation and beheaded the chief.

Robin took a look down and saw that the remaining Risen have been taken care. They once again won the day.

"Chrom we need to talk now!"

"That we do Robin."

"What the hell just happened! Why would that dastard make a deal with us just to send Risen to kill us!

"I..I don't know Robin"

"I finally get it!" The grandmaster suddenly realized something. "I understand!"

"Robin, whats got into you?"

"I'll tell you later. I'm going to sweep the area to see if there's anymore Risen."

Robin said as he took his leave. Once he was a few meters away from Chrom and assassin jumped out of nowhere and headed straight for Chrom.

"Chrom look out!" Robin said as he pulled out his tome.

"Father NO!" a voice was heard as a very familiar cerulean haired woman made her presence known, and was able to block the attack.

"DYING BLAZE!"

Robin fired a dying blaze straight into the assassins face. He took a look at Chrom's rescuer who turned out to be none other than Marth.

"Marth its you." Robin smiled at the sight while not giving away her real name.

"Thank the gods you're safe!" Marth said happily.

"You called me "Father." Chrom said.

"Did I?" Marth asked as she looked down. "I... ...Perhaps we might speak privately?"

"Perhaps we should, yes. Robin can you stay on lookout?"

"But I.." Robin wanted to talk to Marth and get some answers from her. Seeing as how he knew who she was already, he decided to let it be for now. "Alright."

Robin turned around and was on lookout to see if any risen were nearby. Just then he caught Sumia running up to him.

"Robin, where's Chrom!"

"He's talking to Marth up there." He pointed in Chrom's direction.

"Marth? As in that girl Marth!"

"Uh yeah." Robin wondered why she was shouting.

"How could he…" Sumia seemed upset as she stomped her way to Chrom.

"I wonder what that was all about?" He commented as he continued his lookout.

Off in the distance he noticed the shepherds who have gotten close in the last three years. Robin was happy that his comrades found each other. But he hopes that they take their duties seriously as a war was on the horizon and the shepherds needed to be stronger than ever. He could hear sounds of crying from where Chrom and Marth went off to talk.

 _They must've found out who she was. Time to get some answers._ Robin decided to make his way to the others. When he arrived he saw Chrom, Sumia, and Marth in a group hug. Robin smiled at the sight as it was clearly a happy heartfelt moment.

"Excuse me Chrom."

"Oh Robin. Something wrong?" The Prince spoke breaking the hug.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you guys were alright."

"We're fine." He paused. "This might come as a shock so I'll just say it…."

"It's nice to officially meet you…. Princess Lucina." The grandmaster bowed.

"Wait what!" Chrom said in shock.

"You… You knew who I was?" She said surprised.

"I've known since the baby Lucina came into this world. The last time we talked I noticed you had the brand in your left eye. Baby Lucina has it too. So I put two and two together and thats how I knew." He explained.

"And you didn't bother to tell us this?!" Sumia asked.

"Would you have believed me if I told you that Marth was actually an older version of your newborn daughter. I think not."

"And you guys have been talking in secret? You could have told me." Chrom stated.

"I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you Chrom but I have my reasons." Robin sighed. "Lucina didn't want me telling you so I didn't."

"And I thank you for trusting me Robin. But that doesn't matter anymore. There are some things I need to discuss with you." Lucina said.

"Good because I have a few things I'd like to talk with you as well Lucina. The horrible future you spoke of. Its not just the Risen, but the Grimleal are directly involved, aren't they?"

"Yes, although its better we spoke somewhere more privately."

With that, the four made their way to Chroms tent. Lucina had explained everything. She comes from the future, a future where the fell dragon Grima was resurrected and laid waste to the land. She also spoke of his roar as a death knee for humanity and that the world had lost all hope and was full of despair. Another clarification was the Falchion replica she was carrying with her is actually Chrom's Falchion from the future. A parallel version to be more precise. Because she lost the Fire Emblem in her time and all hope of defeating the Fell Dragon ruined, she came back in time to prevent that from happening.

"I knew it!" Robin clenched his fist. "I knew those dastards were involved. Damn you Aversa! Damn you Validar!"

"So first things first, we need to deal with Walhart, then we'll deal with Validar and whatever he's planning." Chrom said

"To hell with that!" Robin stood up and tried to leave only for Chrom to block him in his path.

"Where are you going?" Chrom asked.

"To the Plegian castle to put Validar and Aversa in the ground!"

"Robin have you lost it!? You'll die in there!"

"Chrom, get out of my way! I'm going to end this!"

"Robin!" Chrom grabbed him by the shoulders, preventing him from going anywhere. "Get yourself together. You're not thinking clearly."

"No everything is clear. The Grimleal bring Grima back from the dead and because of that all our entire company they…. they…." Robin began to tear up. "I'll tear that man apart with my bare hands!"

Lucina stared at the man bewildered. She knew that Robin was the only shepherd who took her warnings seriously but to suddenly go off and attempt to kill the Grimleal's leader because of everything she told him shocked her. Even more so, as he would risk his own life for it.

"Robin you need to calm down." Sumia place her hand on his shoulder. "Even if he is Grimleal, he is still your father."

"THAT MAN IS NOT MY FATHER! He is nothing but scum that needs to be put down!" His outburst startled the three. "I'm… I'm so sorry, I just. I need to be alone." Robin said as he took his leave.

"I've never seen him like this before. I'm worried." Sumia said.

"Robin has always put other people's needs first before his own. He's never hesitated to help anyone in need whenever they need it. It doesn't matter how much work he will endure or how much money he will spend, if he see's someone he wants to help, he'll help them." Chrom explained.

"That sounds very admirable." Lucina pointed out.

"But i'm afraid something bad has happened to Robin today. I've seen what happens when Robin gets angry and right now, I think he's more angry at himself than he is at Validar. Plus, I think encountering Aversa again is spurring him on."

"It might be spurring him on too much. This kind of anger is not healthy, and he needs a serious talking to." Sumia said.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." The future princess offered.

"If you want. You'll find him training. Thats what he normally does." The clumsy pegasus knight pointed out.

Lucina left to go find Robin. He was on the outskirts of camp, training just like her mother said he would be. He angrily sent many spells towards tree's with tears falling down his face.

"Two years. Two damn years and nothing has changed! She was right there and I couldn't do anything!" Robin stopped casting magic and fell to his knee's pounding the ground with his fist. "What have I been doing all this time?! Was it… was it all for this?!"

Lucina could feel the sorrow Robin was feeling. He had the look of a man who had felt despair and it was clawing away at him. She wanted to help him for all the times he's helped her father.

"Robin." Lucina called out.

"Huh." The grandmaster stood up and whipped his tears away. "Oh Lucina. Did you need something?"

"I was concerned, I wanted to see if you were okay?"

"I'm fine Lucina, you don't have to worry about me."

"Robin you're not fine. I can tell you're holding a lot of anger in you."

"There's nothing wrong with anger Lucina, anger is energy. And I'll use it to put Validar into the ground. I won't let him bring that wretched thing to life. I won't let anyone die!"

"Robin you need to calm down!" Lucina demanded.

"I just…!" Robin tried to cast another spell only for Lucina to grab his hand. "I want to be strong. Stronger then anything and anyone. If I was so weak that it costed you a happy life, how can i be strong enough to protect my comrades."

"Robin you are the strongest man I know. Anyone who has seen you in combat firsthand knows that you are a force to be reckoned with."

"If I'm so strong then…" Robin looked down. "Why did I fail Chrom. Why did I fail you."

"Robin I came back in time to make sure my future doesn't come to pass. My father's role is of utmost importance but I believe you, more than anyone, are strong enough to prevent the future from coming to pass. You've more than proven your strength."

"But thats just it! I'm not strong!" Robin yelled. "The woman who I've been hunting for two years was right there in front of me and I couldn't do anything! All I could do was sit and watch her mock me for my efforts! How is that strength?!"

"What about when you saved Lady Maribelle when she was captured."

"That was…"

"Or when you saved not only my fathers life but my life from that assassin."

"I…"

"Or when you lead an entire army through a war without a single shepherd dying. If thats not strength, then I don't know what is."

Robin did not expect to hear that from Lucina. Robin finally relinquished his anger to turn his attention to Lucina so he could focus on her. He admit, talking with her did calm him down and it made him happy to hear that he could be important to stop the ruinous future from happening.

"Th….. Thank you Lucina." Robin smiled. "I'm actually surprised you don't hate me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm the son of Validar, spawn of those Grimleal filth. I would not be surprised nor would I blame you if you were wary of me."

"Whatever Validar is has nothing to do with you. Whatever your origins are, the only person that defines you is yourself. Thats what my father told me one time when i asked him about my grandfather. Plus, I can tell you aren't fond of him."

"Thank you Lucina. You know for some reason I always enjoy talking with you." Robin smiled. "Whatever happens from here on out, i'm glad you're here Lucina. I swear to you, here and now that your future will not come to pass. Together we will stop Grima and create a future of hope. I promise." Robin said determined.

"Thank you Robin, its nice to know there are others who share my goals." Lucina smiled. "By the way I was wondering if i could ask for a favor."

"If it's in my power I will grant it."

"I request a rematch."

"A rematch? What do you….. Oh I see." He smirked.

"Yes, i've never seen anyone fight like you before, its very different."

"We'll to easily explain it, I use my sword in my right hand and my tome in my left. As you can see this is a Book of Naga, a tome that can hold multiple elements as well ancient holy magic, but you already knew that." Robin explained. "In battle, if i simply toss my sword up in the air, sheathe it, or stab it in the ground to free my hand, i can switch between magic and sword whenever I need to."

"Amazing." Lucina smiled. "It's a very incredible stance."

"We'll Lucina." Robin pulled out his tome and Levin Sword. "I hope you know that I won't go easy on you."

"Same here." Lucina went into her stance. "Ready when you are."

"Okay and….." Robin prepared himself as well. "Start!"

* * *

 **And Lucina and Henry join the team. I have to admit Robin was just inches away from killing Aversa but if he did, he would've costed the shepherds help from Plegia. And now he hates how he couldn't do anything about it. This isn't the last we will here from her I assure you, Robin will stop at nothing to ensure her death. Also we have Robin and Lucina bonding over a sparring match. Now you may be wondering why doesn't Lucina think Robin is suspicious because of his relation to Validar? Very simple really. In her eyes, the way Robin sees Validar is the same way Chrom saw his father. Therefore, even if she wanted to, she has zero right to judge. Plus after all Robin had done for her father, she sees him more as important as Chrom is in her mission to stop her future from happening.**

 **Til next time.**


	17. Partner

**Have some news for you guys. I will have to go back to my hometown for a summer job because where I am right now, no one is hiring and the job I used to work for gave me my job back so updating may come out at a slower rate but it will still come out so please don't worry.**

 **One of my frequent guest reviewers gave me a fantastic idea for a Fates harem and it's one that I am definitely going to do in the future.**

 **Only one shoutout for this chapter. It goes to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, known for the fic** ** _Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!_** **from Bleech.**

 **Without further ado, here's the 17th chapter.**

* * *

The news of Lucina had spread through the rest of the shepherds. Many were shocked by the fact that Chrom's daughter came from a ruined future but this only drove them to get stronger and prevent his return. Robin had confessed to everyone the revelation of his parentage and surprisingly no one at all seemed to care. They have trusted Robin for so long that they didn't care that the head of the Grimleal happens to have sired him or that he was really Plegian and assured him that he was still the same Robin they have come to care for, even Frederick said as much. As for the khans, Basilio didn't seem to care at all and neither did Flavia, as being a champion of the East Khan granted him citizenship, making them see Robin as a feroxi. Robin still didn't understand why the others would still trust him after this. Once Robin's rematch with Lucina had ended, Robin retired to his tent…. after a trip to the medical tent to get his nose mended.

"So let me get this straight." Chrom said. "You tripped on a pebble and thats hows you broke your nose?"

"Yes Chrom." Robin groaned. "Make fun of me if you want, I don't care."

"I would if it hadn't happened to me once." Chrom laughed. "And here I thought Frederick's pebble collecting was just an overreaction. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." He paused. "Chrom, I want to apologize for my outburst earlier. I was out of line."

"No apologies necessary Robin. After what happened, I can understand why you would be angry."

"Still, it doesn't justify yelling at you. I need some time alone. Could you tell Sumia I'm sorry as well?"

"I'll pass the message. Sleep well friend." Chrom said as he left.

Robin returned to his work instead of going to bed. Lucina's apparent news about the future has made him want to work even harder so he hit the books and began to work on sound strategies to keep the others but most of all, Chrom safe. He thought it was best to pair Lucina up with Chrom seeing as how her knowledge of the future would make her best to keep him safe. Sumia could pair up with Frederick seeing as how he doesn't have a partner. Of course Robin would be the only one without a partner but he didn't care. Robin normally worked alone on the battlefield and if times were tough, he always had Hubba's Einherjar.

"Excuse me Robin, are you up?" The grandmaster heard a voice outside his tent.

"Yeah come in." He called out. As he turned around, Lucina entered his tent with a look of regret on her face.

"Robin, I'm so sorry about your nose."

"Lucina you've apologized many times, it's okay, I'm fine."

"I didn't mean to elbow you like that." She said looking down. "I also know that you lied to my father. You shouldn't have done that."

"Hey its okay Lucina." He smiled. "If I held a grudge for every time a shepherd injured me in a sparring match, I'd have no friends." Robin pulled down his tunic to show her some scars. "When Chrom and I sparred, he gave me this one with Falchion."

"You weren't angry?"

"I know he didn't mean to do it so there was no reason to be angry."

"Where did you get the rest?"

"These?" Robin looked at the other scars he had. "This one right here was my own fault. I accidentally shocked myself with the Levin Sword while I was training with it." Robin stated earning a giggle from the princess. "This one was an arrow meant for Sumia."

"You got hurt protecting my Mother?" Lucina asked in admiration.

"Yeah. She scolded me for several hours because of it but Chrom gave me a bone crushing hug for it." Robin laughed. "As for the rest, I don't know. I'm sure Chrom has told you of my… condition"

"Your memory loss? Yes, I know."

"Yeah. I don't know what my life was before I met Chrom and in truth, I don't want to know." Robin stayed silent, still not wanting to believe he's Validar's son. "So anyways, was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes actually. It's about the future events of my own terrible time. I've told my tale before, but I want you, more than anyone, to understand its import."

"I see." He said focused on the future princess. "Tell me everything I need to know."

"In the future, almost no corner of our world is safe for humans. Risen prowl the land as masters of all. The people cower in terror, helpless." Lucina grimaced as the memories were almost unbearable.

"I can scarcely imagine the kind of suffering you had to live through." Robin said worried for her.

"It is a hell on earth. That is why, we cannot—we MUST not—lose this war. Do you see that? You must ensure that Chrom and this brave army avert catastrophe. I believe that without you, the future may come to pass."

"Lucina…" Robin smiled. "I will do whatever it takes to make sure that Chrom is safe. Whether it be my tactics or my power. I give you my word."

"Thank you Robin. I'm glad that you understand." Lucina smiled as well, seeing Robin's determination.

"To speak on more pleasant matters, have you ever met the uh.. future me?" He asked.

"only a few times, but I've heard many stories about you."

"Oh? Do tell."

"In my future, legend spoke of a man who was hailed as a tactical genius and powerful strategist who was the best friend my father could ever ask for. Anyone who asked about Robin, the High Deliverer would be greeted with a warm smile and a story to tell. It was something I grew up listening to and it gave me hope." Lucina smiled at the memory.

"High Deliverer?" Robin stated at the newest nickname. "You know, that's not a bad nickname. Sure beats the Tactician Magician." However Robins face soon turned to sadness. "Some legendary strategist I must've been if I let Chrom die in your future." Robin said as he looked away. "And it costed you a life of happiness."

"Don't blame yourself Robin. Grima is responsible, not you."

"Well I won't let him win again." Robin said determined "Also I'm glad your here. I've decided to partner you up with Chrom. With your knowledge you are best suited to protect him."

"I see." Lucina smiled at the thought of protecting her father. "What about mother?"

"She can work with Frederick." He pointed out. "I've already confirmed it with them, he'll keep her safe."

"But… What about you?"

"Me? Oh I usually fight alone." The grandmaster shrugged.

"But you could get hurt!" Lucina cried out.

"It's okay Lucina, I'm used to fighting alone and besides…" He whipped out his Einherjar deck. "I have these to help me if i'm in trouble."

"Are those…" She whispered, stunned by the sight of the cards.

"Yep, Einherjar cards courtesy of Old Hubba from the Outrealms. Old dastard was kind enough to give me a whole deck. Here, I believe you'll recognize this man." Robin handed his Marth card over to Lucina to let her hold it.

"Incredible." She said, starring at the card.

"Sir Robin, could this lady have relation to Sir Chrom?" Marth spoke out, startling the princess.

"Oh yeah, they can talk, even in card form." Robin smiled.

"I've heard the story before in my time. Legend says you adventured to another world and came back with the Einherjar of past heroes."

"Something like that." He smiled. "Anyway Lucina you should get some sleep. Goodnight Lucina."

"Goodnight Robin." She said as she handed Robin back the Marth card before taking her leave. She pondered her thoughts for while on the conversation she had with Chrom's right hand man. "He is every bit like the legends says he is." Lucina smiled. "I was foolish to think it was him. There's no way a man like him could... betray my father."

* * *

After a good nights rest the shepherds made their way to Port Ferox where the ships and gold Validar promised was delivered. Frederick was skeptical about it but it turned out that Validar had kept his word. The shepherds boarded the main vessel while Chrom waited as Robin as well as the khans were late. Robin said he had to do something before they left, when Chrom asked what is was, Robin didn't tell him.

"What is taking him so long." Chrom complained

"Maybe he forgot something back at the capital." Sumia said.

"Robin would not go all the way to the capital just because he forgot something." The Prince said frustrated.

"Did he say anything to you Lucina?" The queen asked.

"No mother, he didn't tell me anything." Lucina said also wondering where the tactician had run off to.

"Chrom!" Basilio said as he rode alongside Flavia.

"Khan Basilio, its good to see you. You look happy?"

"As happy as this old fart can be" The West Khan laughed. "I have some good news"

"Some of the best doctors from Southtown traveled all the way to heal our troops. Once they heal up, they'll be joining us." Flavia stated

"What!" Chrom said shocked. "How is this possible!"

"You can thank your tactician boy" Basilio said. "He paid for everything."

"Really?" Lucina said in admiration

"I was surprised. He spent all that coin just for my soldiers. It *sniff* it brings a tear to this old mans eyes." Basilio said crying

"Oh knock it off oaf." The East-Khan rolled her eyes. "Anyway, thanks to Robin, our troops will be up and running in only a few days."

"That little dastard." Chrom smiled. "I knew he saves up a lot of his earnings but, to do all that."

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late." Robin said as he arrived on horseback. "What I miss?"

"Robin." Basilio said as he bear hugged Robin. "Thank you."

"Basilio.… your…. crushing me…. consciousness…. fading.… I see... darkness...!" Robin said as he struggled to breathe.

"Oh sorry." Basilio said as he released the grandmaster. "Thanks to your help our troops will be up and ready for battle very soon.

"Oh that." He shrugged. "It was nothing."

"Nothing!" Flavia spat. "How much money to you spend to get our soldiers help anyway?"

"Everything I had." Robin scratched his head.

"What!" Chrom yelled. "You spent all your money just to get them help!"

"Wouldn't you do the same?" The grandmaster crossed his arms.

"Good point." The Prince laughed.

"It was very admirable Robin." Lucina stated.

"Oh uh thank you Lucina." He blushed a little and looked away.

"Anyway I'm glad your here." Chrom said. "Since I am ship captain, I also need a chief officer. Would you be interested?"

"Of course." He rolled his eyes. "You'd complain for hours if I didn't accept."

"You know me so well. So shall we depart."

* * *

After the shepherds settled in on the main boat everyone took time to find their rooms while Chrom and Robin were given their own rooms because of their positions. A few ships were left behind for the Feroxi army to use once their injuries have healed. Chrom took a moment to admire the view. This was his first time on the open sea's and it was beautiful. He was right next to his wife, sister, and daughter who refused to part from his side.

"This is absolutely breathtaking." Sumia smiled. "We should take a cruise once the war is over."

"That sounds like a great idea love." Chrom said happily. "What do you think Lucina."

"Oh um…" She looked down. "It… sounds great father."

"Anyway, where is Robin?"

"Ughhhh!" Robin groaned. The noise brought the attention of the royal family as they notice their friend vomiting over the boat. "Damn it all!"

"You okay there Robin?" The Prince asked.

"Do I look okay to you?" He asked with a pained look. "Who would've thought sailing could be so nauseating."

"We just left and you're already sea sick." Chrom laughed. "Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the almighty Robin, the Grandmaster of Ylisse and the Hero of Southtown."

"Laugh all you want jerk. Now if you'll excuse me Ughhhh!" Robin kept vomiting.

"Poor Robin." Lissa laughed.

"Lucina…" Chrom called out. "There's something I've been meaning to ask... After you stopped Emm's assassination... Why didn't you stay with us?

"I felt I had no other choice." She looked down. "I could not risk altering history any more than necessary. I sought only to divert events that directly led to Grima's return."

"Hey, so wait… What about the guys who tried to kill Chrom in the gardens? What would've happened if you didn't save him?" Lissa asked.

"He would have been gravely wounded. And those wounds would have played a part in the tragedies to come."

"Whoa! Good thing you changed things, huh?" Lissa smiled.

"If indeed they have changed." She said sorrowfully. "The river of time always favors its original course. Take the Exalt's death... I stalled it, yes, but in the end I was not able to prevent it."

"You did what you could." Her father reassured.

"I was so certain it was over. That I'd saved the world. But time simply found another way back to its course." Lucina clenched her fist. "Perhaps the task is simply too great... Perhaps if I'd done something differently? I replay events in my head, over and over…"

"Don't. You did your best. And you saved me, after all."

"You're kind, Father." Lucina smiled. "But nothing is certain... Another could take your life. Time could find a way…"

"Do you know how I die?"

"Only rumors... I was told you fell in a great battle, fought to sway your destiny." Lucina paused and grimaced. "And that you were murdered…. betrayed by someone dear to you."

The others didn't know how to accept this information especially Robin who's eyes widened. Lucina basically said that Chrom was murdered by someone dear to him. A traitor. In the shepherds.

 _What! No! No! A traitor!_ Robin thought to himself.

"Arghhh!" Robin clutched his head in agonizing pain.

 **So ends the human race. The future is built upon the past...but your kind will never see it!**

 _What is this! Who's talking to me!_ Robin yelled in his mind.

"Robin, what is it?" The Prince asked.

"Huh?" Robin looked up to notice they were looking in his direction. "It…Its nothing." Robin looked away.

"After your murder and Grima's return, I took the name Marth and fought back. I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world. But I need this subterfuge no longer." She said proudly. "I choose to fight as Lucina now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it."

"A strength shared by the woman who bears it." Chrom added. "We'll I'm famished. Who's hungry?" Chrom said as he and the others went off to the mess hall. Lucina followed her father but stopped in her tracks when she saw Robin staring at the ground with a very pained expression on his face.

"Robin, are you coming?" She asked.

"Um… no. I have work to do." The grandmaster stated as he left.

Robin rushed to his office and slammed the door. Lucina could tell he was upset. How could he not be? He has put a lot of trust in the Shepherds and now to find out that one of them could be a traitor must have crushed him.

* * *

As the royal family entered the mess tent for dinner Chrom looked around for seats so his family could sit down. After some walking the family found some seats with Frederick and Cordelia.

"Ah, there's nothing like some grub to get you through the…." He looked to see that Robin had not joined them. "Where did Robin go?"

"He said he had work to do Father."

"Oh for the love of Naga, you know it wouldn't kill him to join us for dinner once in a while." The Prince complained.

"He doesn't eat here?"

"He never does." Sumia chimed in. "He always takes his meals to his office."

"And every time I ask him to join us he just throws something at me or keeps saying 'no thanks' until I leave." Lissa complained.

"I wouldn't give Robin a hard time milady. Being our Tactician and Ylisse's Grandmaster must take up a lot of his time." Frederick said.

"I know it's just…" She frowned. "Why is he always like that?"

"Like what?" Lucina asked.

"The way he acts. He's always like this." The young princess complained.

"I don't understand?"

"Robin, well…" Cordelia started. "Robin normally isolates himself in his work or in his training. He's a friendly man and respectable. However, Robin focuses too much on work than having a life. He's always pushing himself when he doesn't need to and often overworks himself. Not only that he hides the fact that deep down, he's really lonely and he hides it from others cause he feels like he would be a bother. No one can see that because he hides it very well. But he could never fool me."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Lissa said. "One time I asked him to come with me and Maribelle into town and he agreed, but not because he wanted too. He only agreed because we forced it upon him. He never would have done so himself."

"If anything else he is a man dedicated to his work but he needs to realize that life isn't about working and training. It's about learning to have fun and seize the day." Sumia explained. "Our hearts were made to love but Robin doesn't understand that."

"Even so, we cannot discount all the good he has done for us. I was a fool to even consider him a threat. Robin is a good man and a friend." Frederick said.

"Well said Frederick the Wary." Chrom joked. "Robin does value others more than he does himself. I remember the first thing he did after the bandit attack at Southtown was he sold his fire tome for money and gave it to a man who lost his family."

"He did?" The future princess asked.

"Yep. That town loved Robin so much they built a statue of the guy." Lissa said.

"Thats not all." The queen added. "He's also buys clothes and toys for many orphans who don't have families of their own."

"He sounds like a good samaritan." Lucina said.

"He is although he would never admit it. Robin may be selfless to a fault but I believe thats because he doesn't have a whole lot of self worth and he doesn't know how to be selfish." The Prince said.

"I don't think the word 'selfish' is in Robin's vocabulary." Sumia corrected him,

"Oh well." Chrom shrugged as everyone resumed lunch.

Lucina began to process all the information she had learned. She knew Robin as a family friend but the Robin she knew from her time was distant, hardly ever smiled, and always kept to himself. But, despite her few interactions with him, he was always nice to her and her friends. This Robin sounds similar only more selfless and with a drive to help others. So what had changed?

"Maybe I should go talk to him later." Lucina said to herself.

* * *

A fews hours had passed since Lunchtime and Robin was too focused on his work to do anything else. He had no idea what to do now. Chrom, his best friend, was murdered by someone close to him. Someone dear to him. Robin spent all day thinking of possible suspects and dreaded thinking that any of the shepherds could be a traitor. First there was Chrom's wife Sumia, but they love each other unconditionally so there's no way she could be a traitor. Then there's Frederick but Robin was sure that he would rather eat a whole a whole plate of bear meat than hurt the Lord he swore to protect Chrom. And last but not least was…. himself. There is no one closer to Chrom than Robin and given his connection to Validar it is almost certain that this traitor is none other than Robin himself.

"Robin, may I come in?" He heard a voice from outside.

"Sure." He allowed. He sat back into his chair as the future princess entered his office.

"Hello Robin." She greeted.

"Oh hello Lucina." Robin said looking down. "Did you need something?"

"I could tell from the talk I had with father that you were upset."

"How can I not be?" He frowned. "Lucina I…. need to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Okay. What is it?"

"This 'traitor' that killed Chrom in your future. Do you think its… m… me?" Robin asked, trembling at even asking the question.

"Wait what!" Lucina shot up. "You're not serious are you?!"

"Don't play dumb Lucina. We both know it's likely me who betrayed your father in your time. Who else is closer to Chrom than me?" Robin buried his face into his hands clearly disgusted at the thought of hurting his best friend. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Did you talk to father about this?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah I did. Or at least I tried to."

* * *

 _2 hours earlier_

Little did Robin know that Lucina was there when Chrom and Robin were talking. She had heard that Robin wanted Chrom to come talk to him privately and decided to figure out what it was about. She hid outside his offce and could hear the two arguing.

"Will you listen to what I'm saying you idiot!" Robin yelled.

"Oh I'm listening all right. Listening to a bunch of nonsense." Chrom crossed his arms. "Robin how could I even suspect that you would betray me. More importantly, how could you even suspect yourself."

"You heard it straight from her mouth. Betrayed by someone dear to you. Who else could she have been talking about?!"

"Robin you also heard that this was a rumor. For all we know it could be it could be just a simple story."

"I don't believe that Chrom. I trust Lucina. You have to send me back to Ylisse now!"

"Robin you are staying here. I need you and so do the shepherds."

"Chrom you have to…."

"This conversation is over. We'll talk again when you get your head straight." Chrom said as he left.

"Oh, I need to get my head straight?! Stupid loser!" Robin yelled as he kicked the ground. "I don't want this!" Lucina watched as tears began to form in the grandmasters eyes. "I don't want to hurt Chrom. I don't want to hurt Lucina. I… I won't let it happen… I won't!" He said choking on his tears.

Lucina couldn't help but feel saddened by what she had just witnessed. She had no idea that Robin would be so upset that he would begin to suspect himself. She also didn't expect Robin to care so much about her.

* * *

"But you're Chrom's closest friend and chief advisor. You two are practically brothers." She pointed out.

"Betrayed by someone dear to him. Those where your exact words." Robin scoffed. "You can't discount the possibility Lucina."

"But I don't understand. Why would you betray father? It makes no sense." The whole idea was baffling and ridiculous. While it was true that she suspected him at first Robin was too kind, too caring. What kind of selfless person would ever betray their best friend?

"I don't know! Maybe I regain my memories and I figure out that I hate him so much I want him dead or maybe someone controls me and forces me to do it against my will. There are many possibilities."

"But if thats the case then you wouldn't be a traitor. If you weren't in control of your own actions than you shouldn't be at fault." Lucina stated.

"Lucina. You said it was just a rumor and I truly hope that its not true but…" Robin paused. "If it is me and i am in danger of hurting Chrom. I know you'll do whats right."

"Robin." Lucina looked down. He had always shown her kindness even while she was posing as Marth and here he was asking her to kill him if he showed signs of treachery. She placed her hand on his. "I don't think it's you. I trust you."

"Huh?" He was not sure he heard her.

"Robin how could I even begin to suspect you? After everything you've done for my father, for others. I would have to be crazy to even suspect you being a traitor."

"I appreciate you saying so Lucina, but given this information I still think it's best that you stay partnered with Chrom. Even more, stay close when I'm around him."

"I… I understand Robin." Lucina decided to let the subject go. "To speak on more pleasant topics, I wanted to ask you, is it true you sold your Fire tome and gave the money to a man who lost his family?"

"Huh? Oh, that. Did Chrom tell you about that?"

"Yes. He told me you gave all of the money to a man who lost his home and family."

"He does love trying to make me out to be some sort of glorified hero. Yes its true, although I don't see what's so special about it?"

"It's not just that. Buying clothes and toys for orphans, donating money to Southtown after that bandit raid. You're a real everyday hero."

"I'm afraid I'm a poor example of 'hero' Lucina. Chrom and the shepherds are the real heroes."

"I don't believe that." Lucina shook her head. "Everyone else agrees."

"I bet Chrom complained that I don't know how to be 'selfish' at all." Robin said slightly annoyed. "There's a reason for that. I take a good look at other people around me and I see them suffering, so why should I relax and go about my day when other people can't. They deserve a better day than I do. I know it's reckless to just help out anyone in need but it's who I am, and there's no changing it." He explained. "As for what happened in Southtown. That was technically my first memory. Meeting Chrom was great but what those scum did to that town has been etched into my mind since that very day. I can still see the bodies of men, women, and children flooding the streets every time I fall asleep."

"Robin…"

"They were innocent hard working people and they were cut down like animals. Anyone who harms an innocent doesn't deserve to live. That is why I can't stand criminals and brigands who think they can step on others and get away with it. That is why I will show no mercy to those who harm innocent, hardworking, and kind people. That is why I want to grow stronger, so that families won't have to worry about losing their loved ones ever again. And most importantly to bring justice to those who died."

"You seek power to protect others? Robin, even if you don't believe it, I think you're a great man." Lucina stated. Although before Hr could retort she said. "I mean it! you should give yourself some credit."

"Kind of you to say so Lucina, thank you." Robin said as Lucina pulled her hand away who hid her blush as she had forgotten she was still holding it. "There's actually something I wanted to give you."

"What is it?" Lucina asked.

"Here." Robin pulled out a cupcake. He then opened his tome and with the snap of his fingers he lit the candle. "I know its a few days late but Happy Birthday."

"R-Robin!" Lucina said stunned

"When it's your birthday, you blow out the candles and make a wish." Robin gave her the cupcake. "Go ahead."

"Um okay." Lucina blew out the candle and made her wish. "Thank you Robin" She giggled as she ate the cupcake "Chocolate? You got my favorite."

"I knew I made the right choice. But I'm not done yet." Robin reach behind his desk and pulled out a box and handed it to Lucina. "Open it."

"Okay." Lucina opened the box to reveal a new set of armor. It was light blue and it came with a shield that looked very familiar. "It looks like."

"Your old mask." Robin smiled. "I had it made in case we ever ran into each other again." Robin smiled. So thats why he was late. He wanted to give her this gift. "I just want to let you know that even if you're from another time, you're Lucina. As far as i'm concerned, that baby at the castle is a completely different person."

"Robin this is… this is…" Lucina dropped the box and wrapped her arms around Robin. "Thank you, I've never had a birthday present before."

"After all the hell you went through you deserve more. And I promise I will do everything I can to stop Grima from returning."

Lucina had never felt such happiness. Robin had always been selfless but to go so far for her. She knew deep in her heart that there was no way Robin could be the traitor. No murderer would ever be this selfless and kind. Robin was a man who would do everything he could to protect his comrades, even if it costed him his life.

"I should get some rest." Lucina said as she released the grandmaster. "But thank you Robin, this means a lot to me." She said as she left.

As Lucina made her cabin she began to admire the armor Robin had made for her. Robin had been so nice and caring towards her even before her identity was revealed. She placed her hand over her heart and smiled wide. She was really thankful that she made a friend this early and will be counting on Robin's help in the days to come.

* * *

Once the sun had set Chrom called the members of the war council to talk strategy. Given Lucina's knowledge about future events she was asked to join as a member which she complied for the sake of protecting Chrom. The other members were both khans and of course, Chrom and Robin. While Chrom handled the discussions Robin spent most of his time formulating a strategy with maps provided by Virion and Cherche.

"So Virion what can you tell us about Valm?" Chrom asked

"Allow me to explain my dear prince." Virion explained "Before Walharts rule Valm was a peaceful continent, dedicated to the worship of the divine dragon as Ylisse does. Legend goes that the continent gets it's name from the Exalted King Alm, the First of the United Kingdom of Valentia, the name Valm use to go by. Years after the continent was renamed, the Valmese Empire saw rise to conflict and split into several nations. the most prominent are Chon'sin, Rosanne, and the kingdom of Valm itself."

Rosanne is Virion's country and from what I've heard and Chon'sin is lead by a Yen'fey I think. Robin pondered his thoughts.

"So where do you think Walhart himself resides?" Robin asked joining the conversation.

"Likely somewhere in the city of Valm." Cherche added "After he took Rosanne he united the other countries under his rule and the last city he took was Valm itself."

"Would you happen to have any information on Walharts allies. Generals, tacticians, his second in command?"

"I'm afraid not Grandmaster." Cherche replied.

"What do you make of this Robin?" Chrom asked.

"Walhart can't control all these nations by himself, even with his army he would need generals to keep control. It's also a possibility that some of these nations have form a resistance against Walhart so the moment we land, we should get in contact with one, if there is any. Also I'll need any information we can get on Walharts allies, their personal histories, their positions, anything can help."

"Not to interrupt but why would we need to know all this?" Lucina asked.

"Take a look at it from a strategic point of view. Having a better understanding of your enemy gives you an advantage over them. A detailed dossier on our enemy is fundamental for battle, especially once we reach a direct confrontation." Robin explained.

"Oh… I see."

"Everyone take a break and meet back in ten." Chrom said putting the meeting off. While the others left Robin and Lucina stayed. Robin took notice that Lucina seemed conflicted.

"What wrong Lucina?"

"Its nothing, its just i feel like i haven't contributed anything."

"Lucina it's your first meeting, not to mention you're a new member." Robin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Besides we've yet to see you in battle at your full strength and I'm sure with your help, the Valmese won't stand a chance."

"Your words give me strength Robin. Thank you." Lucina said smiling. "I was also wondering if you have time to talk."

"Of course." The two sat at a nearby table. "What's on your mind?"

"Back in my future, I also had friends who fought alongside me. They also traveled through time along with me. However, i scoured the lands of both Ylisse and Plegia and i haven't been able to find them."

"Are some of our shepherds their parents?"

"Yes they are."

"Hmm" Robin thought as he pulled out a map. "Our only other destination other than Valm is this island independent of all nations, Sage's Hamlet." Robin pointed to the island on the map. "Chrom said we are stopping here for shore leave. Do you think it's possible that they're here or maybe somewhere in Valm?"

"If they are, I pray that they are safe."

"We'll how about I help you out. Give me their details and I'll try to find them for you."

"Really? You would do that?"

"I don't see the harm in looking. If they're out there, I'll find them." Robin said determined.

"I appreciate it Robin but… I'm not sure if I should. I mean…"

"Why whats…" He thought of many reason as to why Lucina is hesitant about telling him and then, he came to a conclusion. "Oh, I see. It's because some of our shepherds aren't married yet and you assume I might interfere."

"Well I…" Lucina stuttered. She had no idea Robin could come to that conclusion so fast. Then again, he is very smart so it's not surprising.

"So I can safely assume that none of your friends are mine. I guess my future self never married. Oh well." He simply shrugged.

"I'm sorry Robin."

"It's fine Lucina. I've been alone for two years. And I don't really see that changing."

"Robin…" Lucina could see the sadness behind his words. It's just like Cordelia said at dinner. He's really lonely and he's trying to hide it. She decided to get back on topic so he wouldn't feel like this anymore. "Very well. So here are their names."

And so Lucina gave the grandmater the information regarding her friends. She was hesitant about telling him who the parents are as some of the shepherds aren't married yet, so Robin just asked her to give him their mothers names only. First there is Owain, son of Lissa, has a gift for theatrics. Inigo, son of Olivia, just as shy as her but is a constant flirt. Brady, son of Maribelle, usually hunches over when standing and has a scar on his left eye. Kjelle, daughter of Sully, wears similar armor to that of Kellam. Cynthia, Chrom and Sumia's second child, rides a pegasus and constantly makes "hero poses" or whatever. Noire, daughter of Tharja, wears green and is somewhat shy, yet is prone to angry outbursts when using some sort of Talisman. Severa, daughter of Cordelia, has red hear with an attitude problem. Gerome, son of Cherche, wears a black mask. Laurent, son of Miriel, talks just like her and wears the same hat. Yarne, son of Panne, and Nah, daughter of Nowi. Finding Yarne and Nah shouldn't be so hard. Manakete's aren't common in the world and Taguels are apparently almost extinct.

"I see why you were hesitant on telling me. I have a pretty good guess on who the fathers are for most but Maribelle, Cordelia, Olivia, and Cherche aren't married yet." Robin asked.

"Yes, I would prefer the others not ask me questions on who their children are. I don't want them to marry out of obligation." Lucina stated.

"Don't worry." He reassured her. "This information is between us. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you Robin."

"Anytime Lucina." He got up to catch a breather. He didn't know what to expect from all this. He never married nor did he ever have children. It stung. But Robin had no time for petty romantic endeavors. This is a time of war and he needed to be focused on the situation at hand.

"Robin." Lucina called out.

"Huh?"

"I know its a last minute change but, I was wondering if you and I could pair up instead."

"What!" The grandmaster was not expecting this. "I thought we made it clear that you should stay close to Chrom at all times."

"We did, but I feel like you and I could work better together. Mother and him work well together and…well." Lucina blushed. "I'd rather work with you."

"Lucina other than Chrom I don't normally do partners." He said firmly. "But for you, I'll make an exception. I think together we can come up with some interesting strategies."

"Thank you Robin. I'm looking forward to fighting by your side."

Just then Chrom, Virion, Cherche, and the khans entered there room to continue the meeting.

"Whats the best course of action as of right now." Flavia asked.

"If you want my guess, odds are the Valmese will know of their failed attempt to capture Port Ferox." Robin added "I asked Cordelia to scout ahead in case they decide to attack us on the open sea."

"You know this for certain?" Flavia asked.

"Absolutely. It makes the most sense that they would send more by sea. Valmese are skilled in naval battles after all. The only question is how many ships are they sending after us?"

Just then Frederick bursted through the door.

"Milord! Robin! Cordelia has reported the Valmese fleet matches ours, ship for ship.

"Your tone tells me this is not good news." Chrom said worried

"Their troops vastly outnumber ours. Our vessels are half-full, at best. But every Valmese ship is packed from stem to stern with soldiers."

"If we attempt to board them in a straight fight, we'll be slaughtered." Chrom said frustrated.

"We've little choice but to try anyway. Plegia had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies...including oil." Flavia said looking at Robin. "Perhaps a clever tactician could find a use for that."

"Hmm…" Robin smiled, coming up with a plan in his head.

"If we can put their ships to flame, they'd have nowhere to escape to. We could—

"You could roast us all like hams! Are you truly so eager to die, woman?!" Basilio screamed

"Do you have a better idea, oaf?!" Flavia yelled "The problem is we have no catapults. Hmm... How to get the lit oil on their decks without our own ships getting caught in the blaze?"

"Haha." Robin laughed. "What if we WANT our ships to get caught in the blaze." Robin said with everyone in the room looking shocked which was only enforced by his smile.

"Why in the gods' names would... Well, I know better than to question you Robin. Especially not when you have that look in your eyes. Gods save us from what you've cooked up this time—let's just hope it's not us!" Basilio joked.

"Chrom, I have an idea."

"Those words from your mouth have got me jumping for joy Robin. Let's hear it."

"Has anyone ever heard of the term "cannonball"?" Robin explained with everyone shaking their heads no. "My plan is this: first we disrupt their chain of command. Our strongest team would need to board their lead ship and kill their general. Once thats done we pour oil on half of our ships, use them as fireballs and wipe out their entire fleet." Everyone looked stunned at Robins plan, but despite how psychotic it sounded, it made almost perfect sense.

"Robin, you may be the most insane strategist I've ever met." Basilio laughed. "But this plan is so insane that it just might work."

"Amazing." Lucina said in admiration.

"Before we can initiate the plan, we will need to disrupt their main vessel so we can take it for ourselves. I'd say the best ones to lead the squad would be you and me Chrom."

"Of course. I would have it no other way." The Prince smiled.

"Very well. Then while the shepherds are busy fighting off their forces, I'll head off and take down their general."

"You mean "we" will take down their general." Lucina added.

"You two are partners now?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah, i thought it would be best, that way Sumia doesn't lose her partner. That okay with you?"

"Of course, there's no one else I would want to watch my daughters back then you."

"I highly doubt Lucina would need help." Robin smiled. "But I promise I'll watch her back."

"And I'll watch his father." Lucina added.

"All right if we are all in agreement, this meeting is adjourned." Chrom clapped his hands together as the meeting ended.

"Frederick, tell our flier units to inform the other ships of the plan." Robin asked.

"At once Grandmaster." Frederick saluted and took his leave.

"Lucina, could you give us a moment." Chrom asked.

"Of course father." Lucina said as she left the room.

"I wasn't expecting you to change partners. In fact I don't think you've ever taken a partner, well other than me of course."

"Lucina requested she pair up with me. Seeing as how her fighting stance is similar to yours, I thought we might work well together."

"It's still strange. Normally you fight alone."

"What can I say. I have a soft spot for the royal family." Robin smiled.

"Hard to believe how time flies wouldn't you say. I mean, have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?"

"Well that wasn't at all insulting." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm saying have you notice how much you've changed. Amnesiac stranger, Tactician, and now Grandmaster. Hard to believe you determine the fate of our entire army and now...our entire people. Destiny has a strange way."

"You believe that nonsense Chrom?" Robin asked.

"Huh"

"We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more."

What do you mean?"

"There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like...invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength... WE forged these ties. WE strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some "destiny" Robin smiled at his words of wisdom

"Robin…" Chrom paused before punching Robin in the arm and breaking into a laughter. "I think this salty air might have gone to your head, hah!"

"Oh shut up you loser." Robin frowned. "Now if you'll excuse me i have to have to check on my partner."

"Hold on Robin…" Chrom said stopping Robin in his tracks "If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you."

"Chrom…" Robin said looking away. He still wishes that Chrom would take his warnings that he could be the traitor from Lucina's time to heart but knowing Chrom's stubborn personality, it was pointless. "We'll lets get ready."

* * *

As soon as he left the room he commanded the shepherds to get ready for the upcoming battle. Robin looked around to find Lucina looking at her Falchion. He wanted to speak with her before they went off into battle

"You ready?" Robin asked.

"I'm always ready." Lucina replied.

"Have no worries Lucina. With the two of us they'll have no chance."

"I'm glad you'll be there with me Robin. I've wanted to see your power up close for a while now."

"I'll try not to disappoint." Robin said before returning his attention to the shepherds. "Look lively shepherds! Here they come!"

Their ship was able to hook onto the main vessel. The general took a good look at his enemies an he clearly was not impressed.

"One ship against three of ours? They're either very brave or very stupid... Either way, their bodies will float on the long sea before the day is done." The man scoffed. "Wait a minute? That man with the silver hair. Is that…?"

"There he is Lucina." Robin pointed towards the generals direction.

"Yeah I see him." She looked ahead. "Whenever your ready."

"As I live and breathe!" The man took a good look at Robin and began to laugh. "The Grandmaster himself! So I guess this means you've killed Dalton huh. He was really keen on claiming that bounty."

"Bounty?" Robin asked. "What do you mean scum! Answer me!"

"Quiet boy!" The man turned to his generals. "Men, the first one to bring me that Grandmaster's head gets a pay rise." The men cheered.

"Wow you must be really popular with the Valmese?" Chrom joked.

"Chrom now is not the time for your lame jokes." The grandmaster scoffed and readied for battle. "Shepherds ATTACK!"

The shepherds began their assault on the main vessel. Robin had prohibited the use of fire magic because of the oil. Many men tried to attack Robin only for them to be blown away by wind magic or cut down by Lucina's Falchion. Needless to say the two had trouble getting to the general. Many of the Valmese had board their ship but were having trouble against the shepherds. Despite their supposedly strong calvary they were no match for Robins strategic thinking. As the Valmese were cut down one by one Robin and Lucina made their way to the General who was agitated by how the battle was going.

"Emperor Walhart has called for your death arrogant pup!" The man pointed his axe at Robin. "The seas are my home, and they will be your grave!"

"Surrender or die. Your choice." Robin threatened.

"Foolish boy!" The man said as he threw his spear in Robins direction. Robin was able to dodge the spear and sent a wind spell in his direction, hoping to daze him so Lucina can finish him off. He didn't want to risk using his most powerful spells with Lucina nearby. As she brought down her divine blade onto him, the man pulled out another spear and guarded the attack. His strength was overbearing as he forced Lucina off of him. Robin then sent of bolt of lighting from his Levin sword in the mans direction only for him to dodge. "Give it up boy! Mere sorcery can't harm me!" The man scoffed.

Lucina and Robin both brought down their blades onto the man's spear, hoping to overcome him with their combined strength. Unfortunately it wasn't enough, the man was strong enough to push them both off. The duo gained some distance from him.

"Lucina I have an idea." Robin whispered.

"What is it?"

"We're not getting anywhere the way we are. He can dodge my magic with ease and I don't want to send more powerful spells his way and risk hurting the others. We need speed to take him down. How good are your reflexes"

"I would say sharp. What is your plan?"

"This might be a little bit of a push but I need you to ready your blade." He looked at her. "Can you trust me with this."

"Robin I…" She wondered what she meant by that but as she thought about his question, she knew her answer. "Yes, yes I can."

"Okay here's the plan: I'm going to use an Elwind spell to propel you towards him. It will be a bit of a push but if you can hit him in one strike then it could be just what we need."

"Okay Robin." Lucina steeled herself. "I'm ready."

"Are you fools done chatting." The man yelled. "Get over here so I can gut you."

"We'll be right with you scum." Robin place his hand on Lucina's back. "This will change the tide of battle. ELWIND!"

At that moment in a split second the Elwind spell pushed Lucina, allowing her to cut right through him at exteme speed. The man had absolutely no idea what just happened as he felt a sting appear at his side. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Lucina who was just in front of her a few seconds ago, with her sword caked in red. He looked down to his side and saw blood pouring out. He fell to his knees and stared at Robin.

"Strike me down, and ten will take my place. You… have… lost…" He muttered before dying.

"Now that's strategy." Robin said proudly. "Let's go Lucina."

"Right!"

Without the general to direct the troops. The Valmese began to lose. Many of their soldiers were cut down. Robin and Lucina regrouped with the The shepherds who made their way to their newly acquired boat. The bridge that connected their ship to the Valmese ship they were about to steal fell apart and began moving far away from them, but it wasn't time to give the signal to light the ships on fire yet.

"Almost there…" Chrom whispered

"Oh no!" Cordelia yelled.

"Cordelia? Whats wrong?" Sumia asked

"Look." Cordelia pointed back to their abandoned ship."Ricken's still on the boat!"

Robin looked ahead and was horrified to see that Ricken was still on the boat. Apparently he was fighting off some stragglers and wasn't able to regroup with the rest of the shepherds. This is bad. The signal was close and Ricken will die if he doesn't get off that ship. But if he jumps off he could die in the wreckage. Is this the end for Ricken?

"Somebody get a flier unit and save him now!" Chrom ordered.

"Captain if we do that some of the surviving Valmese might shoot us out of the sky! We're just not fast enough!" Cherche stated

"We have to do something! Anything!" Chrom began to scratch his hair out.

"No… No…" Cordelia began to cry. "Not Ricken. Please."

The shepherds had no idea what to do. It's true that if they were to send a flier unit they could die. What they needed was speed. Speed to jump to that ship and back. It sounded impossible but Robin had an idea. It may be stupid. It may get him hurt. But he was damned if he was going to let Ricken die here!

"Lucina hold this." Robin handed Lucina his Levin Sword who looked at him confused. "Everybody stand back!"

Every one complied, wondering what Robin was about to do. Robin then ran at full speed and jumped off of the ship. He then pulled out his tome and prepared a spell.

"EXCALIBUR!"

Just then a large tornado of wind propelled Robin in mid air all the way to the other ship. Many, especially Lucina were stunned at what Robin had just performed.

"What the! How did he!" Lucina yelled, almost speechless.

"What the hell just happened!" Cordelia screamed.

"I'll be damned." The Prince chuckled. "He's doing a wind jump."

"A what?"

"Robin once used a wind spell to propel himself in midair to scale the longfort back in ferox. Although I've never seen him use a spell that powerful to jump before." Chrom explained.

Lucina wouldn't have believed that if she had not seen it with her own eyes. It seems the stories about Robin in the future were true. He is indeed a very powerful strategist.

Luckily, Robin's jump propelled him fast enough that if any archers were to try to take him out they would miss. He had landed on the boat but used a wind spell to soften his landing. Ricken looked frightened that he was going to die but as soon as Robin landed on the boat he was shocked that Robin was able to jump this far. He had seen him use this kind of move since he was there during his first fight with Aversa but what Robin had demonstrated looked unreal.

"Ricken!" Robin called out.

"Robin! How did you…"

"I would never leave a friend behind. We're all in this together!" Robin stated.

"R… Right!" Ricken said happily.

I don't think so!" One of the remaining Valmese yelled out. There were about three of them, nothing that Robin and Ricken couldn't handle. "If we're dying were are taking the Grandmaster with us!"

"That's were your wrong." Robin said as he charged a wind spell in his hand. "Ricken! Combine your magic with mine."

"Right!" He nodded as he poured wind magic from his tome into his hand and combined it with Robin's. As they combined their magics together, its stength and intensity increased. "Let's do it Robin!"

"On my mark! NOW!" He commanded as they both unleashed their combined power.

"ARCWIND!"

The two unleased Arcwind at the same time but it wasn't like a normal Arcwind spell. It was more intense and deadly then ever as the remaining Valmese were thrown off the ship

"We did it!" The young mage cheered.

"Now let's get off this ship! Climb on my back now!" Robin demanded.

Normally Ricken would have complained that he wasn't a kid but now wasn't the time for this. If they didn't hurry they both will die here. Ricken climbed on Robin back and held on tight.

"Hold on, this might get bumpy." Robin said before sprinting at full speed and leaped off of the ship. "EXCALIBUR!" Robin unleashed another Excalibur spell which propelled them back towards the boat at full speed. Ricken had to admit this was fun if not exciting. He felt like his was flying but remembered if he let go, he would fall, and that would not be pretty.

Soon the two landed back on their stolen ship, with the young mage releasing his grasp on the grandmaster.

"Thanks Robin. You saved me." Ricken said holding out his fist.

"Don't mention it. Thats what friends do." He smiled before giving Ricken a fist bump.

"Ricken!" A scream was heard. The two turned to see Cordelia sprinting in their direction. As they made their way she brought Ricken into a huge bear hug. "Don't ever do that again! You hear me!" She said as tears began to fall down her face.

Robin didn't understand why Cordelia was so worried. Yes, he paired up Cordelia and Ricken before but they never really showed any personal interest in each other, at least as far as he knew. Then Robin came to the conclusion as to why she was being so affectionate.

 _I see. You're a lucky guy Ricken_. Robin chuckled in his mind. He saw Ricken plant a light kiss on Cordelia's cheek which made her blush as she realized others were watching.

Chrom and Lucina made their way to Robin. Chrom looked calm as he expected Robin to pull something like this. Lucina however was speechless.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

"How did you…" Lucina tried to find the right words for what she had witnessed. "Robin you're… incredible!"

He couldn't help but blush at her compliment. "Thanks but now is not the time to relax. I'm about to give the signal." Robin looked ahead and prepared his tome for a fire spell. "Ready…" Robin charged his spell. "And…

"ARCFIRE!"

Robin fired a large fireball right at their abandoned ship and it went up in flames. As Robin sent out the first fire spell, the mages from the other ships did the same and the the result was complete victory. The Valmese did not see this coming as they all tried to abandoned ship yet it was futile. Their ships went up in flames and every single ship of the Valmese Fleet was destroyed all thanks to Robins perfect plan.

"Way to go Robin!" Lissa yelled and soon all the shepherds cheered as they gave him pats on the back. Robin however kept a stern face as he knew this wasn't the end.

"It worked!" Frederick yelled. "It worked just like you said it would Robin!"

"Only a genius like you would hatch such a brilliant plan Robin. Who else would use our own ships as giant fireballs. The Valmese never stood a chance." Flavia laughed.

"I pity any army who would fight against you Robin." Basilio slapped him on the shoulder. "I'd watch your back Chrom. If you're not careful I might steal your tactician for the Feroxi army."

"Oh no you don't oaf." The East-Khan said as she placed her arm around Robin. "He's my champion so he'll be my tactician."

"Alright enough you two." Chrom laughed. "Seriously Robin. This was an incredible victory my friend, and we have you to thank for it."

"I appreciate your praise Chrom, but don't let your guard down. This is only the beginning." Robin said as he took his leave.

"Robin wait!" Robin heard Lucina call out to him. "Here's your sword."

"Ah thank you Lucina. You did a great job today."

"You did as well." Lucina said, playfully slapping Robin on the shoulder. "Partner."

"Partner?" Robin heard the word and began repeating it in his head. "Yeah. I like the sound of that."

* * *

The shepherds began to settle into their new vessel. This ship was a lot bigger than the Plegian ship they previously sailed on. Robin had just finished settling in his new office and begun working over any new strategies he was previously working on before the previous battle and decided to take a breather. But as he was about to leave, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Robin said. The shepherds red haired pegasus knight entered his room with a smile.

"Hey Robin how are you doing?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm alright. You need something?"

"Actually yes. I wanted you to be the first to know."

"First to know what?"

"Do you remember our adventure into the Outrealms. When you paired me up with Ricken?"

"Yes. You two worked very well together during the war so I thought it would be wise to pair you up again." Robin smiled proudly at how well he chose his pairings.

"Well ever since that day we have been spending time together and despite how young he is I've been growing quite fond of him. Before we left Ylisse, Ricken… he proposed to me!"

"Really?" Robin was shocked that the two were engaged. Robin didn't think it was weird, as according to Ylissean law, Ricken was at that age where he was legally allowed to marry but Robin never knew that Cordelia had been in a relationship. "I'm happy for both of you."

"Thank you Robin. We kept our engagement a secret but after I almost lost him, I now know what I want. I want to get married now!"

"Now? As in right now?"

"Actually I was thinking tomorrow. I don't really want anything over the top. Just a small ceremony filled with my closest friends. I know it doesn't seem appropriate since we are in the middle of a war but…"

"Actually this could be exactly what we need." As Robin thought about, yes it doesn't seem appropriate seeing as how they are in the middle of a war but after a fierce battle, a marriage between Ricken and Cordelia would most likely boost up army morale. "So what do you need me for."

"Well Robin I was wondering if you could take the place of my father at the wedding."

"Cordelia!" Robin shot up. Robin knew that Cordelia grew up without a father and was actually expecting Ricken to ask him to be the best man like many of the other shepherds had but he would most definitely do this for Cordelia. "I would be honored."

"Thank you Robin!" Cordelia brought him into a hug. "It's just like you said. Do you remember. You said that I would find someone who would treat me like a princess, and you were right."

"I'm happy for you Cordelia. I'm glad you found real happiness." He said as Cordelia released him form their hug. "So who's the best man?"

"That would be Gregor."

"Okay. I'll talk with him about setting up the wedding. Thank you for this opportunity."

"No. Thank you Robin." Cordelia said as she left.

 _Well that was a surprise. Alright. Time to find Gregor_.

Robin then went to find Gregor's cabin. As he was the best man, Robin needed to talk with him about setting up the wedding tomorrow and if was asleep he could at least leave a note to come by first thing in the morning. As he made his way he could hear Gregor talking to someone. Normally Robin wouldn't eavesdrop but as he peeped through Gregor's door he saw the mercenary talking to Cherche. What were they doing all by themselves? Robin didn't want to interrupt but he needed to talk to Gregor.

"Minerva told me all about what happened in Wyvern Valley." Cherche said sternly. "About how you turned against your fellow sellswords and fought them off? You saved her life, Gregor. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be with her today. We both owe you a great deal."

"Gregor knows what feeling is to see parents killed before own two eyes." Gregor frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gregor's parents were hard, but they were all he have. But one day…" Gregor stopped himself as it appeared to be a sensitive subject. "Well, it does not matter. Gregor could not let same thing happen to Minerva."

"That's why you stepped in and turned against your comrades."

"Gregor always do duty for employer. But that not duty. Was bad murder. Gregor could not do. Never." Gregor stated.

"Oh, Gregor." Cherche began to cry. "How can we ever thank you?"

"Stop. No crying, please." Gregor said wiping the tears from her face. "Gregor have soft spot for weeping ladies. Save tears of gratitude for when Gregor really deserves them."

"But, you do deserve them! And much more, besides…" Cherche began to move closer to wrap her arms around Gregor to plant a kiss on his lips. Gregor returned the kiss with eagerness. When they released for breath, Cherche grinned evilly before taking Gregor's shirt off.

"Oy…" Gregor sighed as they both fell onto his bed.

Robin was not stupid as he knew well enough what was about to ensue. He knew he wasn't going to talk to Gregor right now but left a note at his door. He mentally cursed himself at what he just witnessed. It was clearly a private moment and what was about to happen should have been seen by no one. Robin made his way to the deck of the ship which was empty as many of the Shepherds were either asleep or gambling. As he leaned on the rail he pondered the generals words. The word "Bounty" came to mind and wondered what he meant by that.

"Robin?" a voice called out. He turned around to see Lucina right behind him in a dark blue nightgown. As the moonlight shined on her face Robin fought as hard as he could to keep a blush from forming on his face. Lucina was quite beautiful to say the least.

"Hello Lucina. Do you need something?"

"I can't sleep. Would you like company?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Robin accepted as she leaned on the railing next to him. "What keeps you from your bed?"

"It's nothing. Just struggling a little."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I think you're the only one I can talk to about this." Lucina turned to face him. "Robin do you remember your first kill?"

"Hmm." He pondered her question. "Yes I do. It was a Plegian bandit who tried to hurt Lissa. I killed him with a fire spell."

"I see." She shivered a little as he was able speak about it so easily. "My first kill was two years ago. When that assassin that tried to hurt Father. But that was different. My whole life I fought Risen, The living dead so it didn't matter to me when I killed them. But this… this was my first time taking human lives." She said as a tear fell from her face. "My sword, a blade made to protect others was drenched in the blood of those it should be protecting. I never knew it would be this hard but you do it so easily. How do you do that?"

"Well first, let me tell you this: If you think I felt nothing when I killed those Valmese, you're sorely mistaken. Only a monster kills without feeling anything. Sometimes I have to tell myself that if they kill me, I doubt they would ever remember me or even give me a second thought so I should return the favor. Maybe the Valmese feel the same. Who knows." He shrugged. "Then I have to remember our cause and why we're fighting in the first place. Walhart's convictions may be respectable but his methods I cannot forgive. I have to believe that we're in the right here otherwise, I'll just lose myself. And if that were to happen I have to remind myself that I have my comrades willing to help me whenever I fall down."

"I never thought of it that way."

"It is a little confusing but you should remember Lucina that you're never alone. You have comrades ready to help you whenever you need it. Chrom has soldiers willing to die for him." Robin smiled. "Oh and you also have me. If that's worth anything."

"It's worth a great deal to me Robin." Lucina smiled. "When I was fighting by your side I've never felt so empowered in my life. It's like you were pouring some of your strength into to me and I felt like I couldn't lose no matter how strong the enemy was."

"Yeah about that." Robin changed the subject. "Why the sudden change? Why did you want to be my partner instead of Chroms. Why trust me like that."

"Well it's hard to explain but... I always thought of you as reliable before I even joined. When I was Marth, I had no problems in talking to you."

"Makes sense I suppose."

Just then Lucina began to yawn and was getting a little tired.

"There are so many things about this world I don't understand."

"You're not alone. There are things I don't understand as well."

"But you always find a way to make me understand. It's like you know the right words to say."

"I just say what I feel is right."

"I know." She then looked up into the sky and admired the stars. "Thank you for helping me today Robin. You have my gratitude."

"Sure, anytime."

"Robin and Princess from future." A voice called out and the two immediately turned around to see Gregor with a smile. "Gregor got note about little Ricken's wedding." Gregor said holding up the note.

"Oh right!" Robin said. "I'm sorry Lucina. I have to take this."

"It's okay. Goodnight Robin." Lucina said, taking her leave.

"Is bad timing?" The mercenary asked.

"No, it's nothing." He said, though the mercenary gave him a look."What is it?"

"From Gregor's angle, it seems tactician was fancying employers daughter yes?

"Don't be absurd." Robin spoke annoyed. "She just wanted to talk and a relationship would be a waste of time."

"As you say." Gregor shrugged.

"So Gregor I… wait a minute… *sniff* *sniff*" Robin smelled an unusual scent in the air that seems to be around Gregor. "Gregor why do you smell like sweat?"

"Oh worry not. Gregor just had fun time while ago"

"Fun time?" Robin knew exactly what he was talking about but if Gregor were to know that Robin was there listening to his conversation with Cherche, it could do damage to their friendship so he decided to play dumb. "Is Nowi making you play with her late at night again?"

"Not senile squirrel no, no. It's… Gregor's privacy time with new woman."

"New woman… Oh, I see." Robin decided to stop playing dumb as they made their way to his office and move onto the wedding. "So Gregor, shall we give Ricken and Cordelia a wedding to remember?"

"Agreed Crazy tactician."

* * *

 **Once again Robin utilizes his wind jump from Smash. Pegasus and Wyverns aren't fast enough to move from one ship to another and archers could easily take them down. Thats why Robin took the risk of using Excalibur to reach the ship Ricken was on. Reckless? Yes, it was. But Ricken is alive, is he not? Wedding in the next chapter.**

 **TERRIBLE MISTAKE! TERRIBLE MISTAKE: I had unintentionally pushed the romance between Robin and Lucina too far in the story. That has been edited out and I deeply apologize for it. The romance between the two will not happen for a while and I would like to thank defog2000 for pointing it out.**

 **Til next time.**


	18. Hero or Zero

**It seems that all I've been doing in these author notes besides shoutouts and short descriptions is clarify and apologize. Well, when you make stupid mistakes that could destroy your own fanfic, it's something you have to do. I don't claim to be an expert cause God knows I am nothing more than an amateur but I still need to apologize. In chapter 17: Partner, I had rushed the romance between Robin and Lucina. That was a terrible mistake and it has been edited out. The romance between them should not happen this early as the two have just officially become friends and battle partners.**

 **This is not something I should ever repeat again because given that I want to make a fanfic of IkeXLethe in the future, doing something like what I had did in chapter 17 would ruin a fic like that if you are aware of what kind of character Lethe is. So first I want to apologize for making such a mistake and I also want to thank defog2000 for calmly pointing out my mistake. If you haven't checked out his fics, get over there right this instant and check out them out, you will not be disappointed.**

 **Without further ado, here's the 18th chapter.**

* * *

The Shepherds more or less settled onto their new ship. Chrom nominated to name it The Sovereign as he believed it needed a name.

As for Cordelia's wedding, Robin and Gregor worked on the it all night so they only got a few hours to sleep. Cordelia didn't want anything over the top and wanted a simple ceremony. Robin was glad she didn't want anything fancy like Chrom's wedding. After all planning a wedding in only a few hours was not exactly an easy thing to do. Cordelia wasn't in a wedding dress but in a nice formal dress that she wore for the sake of keeping things appropriate. The wedding would take place in the mess hall as it was large enough for the shepherds to be seated in and big enough to perform a wedding ceremony.

"This feels like a dream come true." Cordelia stated.

"Shall we Lady Cordelia." Robin said offering his arm.

"Of course Grandmaster Robin." Cordelia said, linking her arm with his.

As Robin opened the doors the crowd turned to see the two as Robin walked to the alter with the bride, listening to the beautiful music played by Virion who took full advantage of the piano that was in the mess hall. Ricken had chosen Chrom, Henry, Gaius, Stahl, Lon'qu and of course, his best man Gregor. The bridesmaids that Cordelia had chosen were Olivia, Tharja, Lissa, Cherche, Maribelle, Panne, and of course Sumia, the maid of honor. Robin caught sight of the future princess seated at the front and was happy to see that Lucina got to be a part of the wedding even though she had doubts that she should be attending, Chrom and Sumia suggested that she be a part of the wedding as it would mean a lot to Cordelia.

Robin escorted Cordelia to the alter and saw Ricken dressed in formal wear while still wearing his hat. While some women, mostly Maribelle, had suggested that he not wear it, Ricken would be damned if he couldn't wear his hat to his own wedding. As Libra is the only priest amongst the Shepherds he would perform the ceremony just like he did for Chrom and Sumia's wedding.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the shepherds. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two souls. Sir Ricken and Lady Cordelia have formed a bond that cannot be broken for they are so madly in love that they have chosen to be married. In life's greatest moments, these two have decided to share their lives in prosperity, joy, and happiness. You both have wished to face your challenges together as one soul. Today you are making public in front of family and friends that the words "I love you" and "You're my best friend" are full commitments of one to the other. Who gives away this woman in marriage?"

"I, Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse, give Cordelia, Captain of the Pegasus Knights away to wed with Sir Ricken."

"Sir Ricken and Lady Cordelia have written their own vows." The priest said stepping back.

Ricken pulled out a piece of paper and began. "Cordelia, ever since I met you I had never seen anyone so beautiful my whole life. I love everything about you, your smile, your willingness to help others, your skill with a lance, and your amazing red hair. You were always there for me even when I was acting like a stubborn child. I am so glad I met you and knowing that you share my love makes all of my dreams come true. I love you Cordelia and I can't wait to spend my life with you."

Cordelia pulled out a piece of paper and began to speak through the tears. "Ricken I *sniff* you have always been so kind to me. I never thought I would ever fall in love with anyone. I always thought I would live my life alone, at times I even dreamt of despair. But in those moments you were there to pull me out of it. You have no idea how much your love means to me and I'm so blessed to be here today with you. I thought nothing could ever warm my heart again. I promise Ricken I will love you above all others, for the rest of my days."

As Cordelia began to cry Robin too was also crying. Robin knew Cordelia better than most even better than Sumia and knew that she was lonely. Robin was glad that she could finally cry tears of happiness instead of tears of sorrow.

"Who bears the rings?" Libra asked. Gregor then stepped forward and present two golden bands. Ricken and Cordelia placed their rings on their respective fingers. "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace." The room was silent. "Then by the grace of Naga I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And with no more words spoken the two closed the distance and their lips met. The crowd cheered for Ricken and Cordelia.

* * *

As the Shepherds sat down Gregor and Robin prepared their speeches. When Gregor suggested Robin give a full speech along with a certain surprise at the wedding Robin was a little flabbergasted to say the least but if it would make Ricken and Cordelia happy then he is more than willing to do so.

"Alright everyone. Silence please." Robin tapped his glass trying to get everyone's attention.

"Many thanks." Gregor thanked Robin standing up to give his speech. "Gregor not good with the speeches so he will say what is best for little friend Ricken and his special lady. Gregor think little man is honorable and brave. He reminds him of his late brother Gregor." The mercenary stated with everyone looking confused. "Gregor think Ricken will provide much happiness for his wife and the bringing of joy. Ricken and Cordelia."

"RICKEN AND CORDELIA!" Everyone cheered.

"Thank you Gregor for your speech." Ricken said standing up. "I just want to say how thankful I am that I get to have all of my friends here today. It means so much to me and I'm so glad and blessed to finally be with the woman of my dreams." Ricken said causing Cordelia to blush. "But first there is one person who I want to thank for bringing us together." Ricken then looked towards the man in question. "Robin, it was thanks to our adventure into the Outrealms that gave me the courage to tell my true feelings." Ricken stated as Cordelia stood up as well.

"You as well gave me hope that I might be able to find love someday. If it weren't for you I might have lost my chance with Ricken. You have always been a true friend to both of us."

"So thank you Robin." Ricken said. "Also before we get back to celebrations, Gregor said you had a surprise for both of us?"

Robin nodded before standing up and walking towards to couple's table. All eyes were on him.

"Ricken, Cordelia, no amount of fancy vocabulary won't explain how happy I am for the both of you. I thought a speech might work but it still wouldn't get the message across." Robin coughed before his face began to grow red. "So I decided the best way for me to do this is to… well…" Robin looked embarrassed. "I have decided to sing a song."

Everyone's eyes shot out at what they just heard. Robin, the Grandmaster of Ylisse and Tactician of the Shepherds is going got sing a song! Some refused to believe it.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Laughter was heard in Vaike's direction. "This I gotta see."

"Oh boy. Bubbles is going to sing a song! This has to be good." Gaius chuckled.

"Got my recording tome and everything." Anna grinned. "This will sell more than those coats."

"Um Robin." Chrom called out. "Not that I'm challenging you or anything but do you even know how to sing?"

"Actually yes. Maribelle taught me."

"Whoa." Lissa shocked as she turned to her noble friend. "So in those noble lessons you were giving him you taught him how to sing?"

"Of course Darling. Robin was willing to learn everything I knew and It would not be appropriate of me to not teach him how to sing."

As many of the others kept making fun of Robin for what he was about to do, someone came to his defense.

"I think it's a lovely idea." A voice shouted out. Robin turned to see that the voice belonged to Lucina who gave Robin the courage to move forward with the plan.

'Thank you' Robin mouthed to her as he made his way to the piano. Robin stretched his fingers and prepared for the song. "I wrote this a few days ago. It's not perfect but I think it you'll like it." Robin said as he began to play the piano. After a few notes Robin began to sing his best for the couple.

 _I must call to you, listen to our melody at the end of this world_  
 _Bestow upon us your blessing for an eternal oath_  
 _Even though our fates will change in a never ending cycle_  
 _We want to live with our lives unbound, reaching for an awakening_  
 _Receive our melody of light._

As everyone listened to the Tactician sing they immediately took their insults back. The newlywed got up and danced to Robins rhythm. It was a very beautiful moment as they gazed into each others eyes.

 _Fire Emblem we want to protect the things of this world_  
 _Throughout time, we will keep it unchanged_  
 _Fire Emblem we want to protect the things of this world_  
 _There is a reason to live_  
 _Reaching for an awakening_

It was quite a surprise, Robin was very good singer and pianist. When the song ended Robin stood up and took a bow.

"Robin that was *sniff* *sniff*" Cordelia began to cry.

"Robin that was awesome!" Ricken yelled. Just then everyone got out of their seats and gave a round of applause for the song. As he sat down back down he felt someone elbow his side.

"Nice job Robin. I have to admit I am surprised." Chrom said.

"Yeah, sure." Robin said. Everyone got up and danced as Virion returned to playing the piano. After everyone began to talk amongst themselves. Cordelia got up and tapped her glass to get everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone. I have something I would like to say. While this wedding may be short and not so formal. I couldn't have imagined a happier wedding then spending it with my one true love." She looked down to Ricken who smiled warmly at her. "I would also like to thank Gregor and Robin for preparing this incredible wedding. I hope that one day you two will be as happy as we are when you find your one true love."

"Oy." Gregor wrapped an arm around Cherche who was sitting next to him. "Gregor is very happy with newly beloved Cherche."

"You flatter me my dear." The wyvern rider said, leaning her head into his shoulder.

Everyone looked at Robin as he folded his arms and frowned. Lucina saw this look as it was the same look he gave her when she told him the other day that he never married nor had children. This was not going to end well.

"I appreciate your words Cordelia. But I don't plan on ever getting married."

Everyone stopped at what Robin said and were shocked to hear that he just stated he would never find love. Even Virion stopped playing the piano after hearing the his words.

"Don't sell yourself short Robin." Ricken said warmly. "I know lots of girls who would kill to be with you."

"No Ricken. I'm never getting married. Not now, not ever."

"Robin…" Lucina muttered, sensing the tension in the area.

"Robin, you can't know that for a fact." Chrom said.

"But I do. Lucina can confirm it."

"Lucina? Is this true?" He asked.

"Y-yes father. The Robin of my future never got married or had children." She stated. "Not with a shepherd, or with anyone."

"Now do you see? I'm not going to be with my 'true love' because there is no true love. And the truth is I really couldn't care less, I'm perfectly fine with it." Robin smiled wanting to break the tension.

"Robin, you don't…" Chrom tried to say something else but it only caused his friend's frown to grow so he stopped.

"Besides this day isn't about me. It's about Cordelia and Ricken. So let's focus on whats suppose to be a happy day, okay?"

The shepherds saw how Robin was agitated so Cordelia decided to break the tension.

"W-well everyone. Thank you for coming. Let us continue to enjoy ourselves for a little while longer." Cordelia said.

Everyone got out of their chairs as Virion began to play the piano again. The shepherds than began to dance with their respective partners. Many glimpsed at Robin who many could tell he wanted to be alone and was visibly annoyed.

"Robin?" The tactician took notice that Lucina had sat right next to him and his irritation slowly faded and replaced with a look of concern as Lucina appeared to be upset. "I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

"No Lucina, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. You simply told me the truth and some of our friends here just can't accept it."

"But Robin." She grabbed his hand. "I don't want you to be alone either." She then pulled him out of his chair and made their way to the dance floor. "I've been alone too. I know the feeling. So let's not be alone anymore."

"Heh, you're right Lucina." Robin said as he gave a formal bow. "Well I think we have a few more minutes before we have to get back to our duties. Princess Lucina, would you honor me with a dance."

"R… Robin!" Lucina blushed as she had no idea Robin would be so formal. "Of course, Grandmaster." She responded playfully as she placed her hand on Robins shoulder while his hand went to her hip. Their free hands found each other and together, they swayed to the music.

"Are you having fun?" Robin asked as they danced.

"Yes. This is so unique. In my time, weddings were often very short not to mention rare. I never thought I would ever attend a real wedding. Lady Cordelia was so nice."

"It's nice to see you're having fun Lucina." Robin said as he spun her around before bringing her close again. "Oh and by the way I think you look stunning."

"T… thank you Robin." Lucina blushed.

Many of the Shepherds took notice of Robin dancing with Lucina. Many of the single female shepherds were jealous and many of the male shepherds were envious.

"They look cute together." Sumia pointed toward the dancing duo as she dance with Chrom. "Leave it to our daughter to bring Robin out of his funk."

"It's nice to see him relaxing for once." Chrom said. "And I'm glad to see our daughter having fun."

"I think they would make a cute couple." Sumia laughed.

"Oh please, you know this is Robin we're talking about. After all, you heard what he said."

"I don't know dear. Robin seems to be warming up to her. He's never been this close to anyone. Can't you just see them being together."

"I don't know if you're teasing or being serious honey. They just met a few days ago and you assume they will be a couple. Wait, why am I even talking about this?"

"Well as you know, most of the shepherds Robin puts together end up in relationships. I'm only predicting the inevitable."

"Wait a minute…" Chrom took a moment to think about it. It's true. All of the shepherds Robin paired up with are now married. "I'll be damned."

After the couples finished dancing the newlywed received their gifts. Robin gave the two their wedding gifts that he had meant to give to them at some point but decided it would be a good wedding present instead of just a regular gift. For Cordelia she was given a new suit of black magic armor, perfect for a Dark Flier. For Ricken, he was given a new suit of armor which would be more protective than the robes he was wearing. He was also given a Killing Edge and his very own mount that was found in the ship stables. The two apologized to Robin for putting him on the spot but Robin shrugged it off, telling them it was okay. After the wedding was over the rest of the shepherds retired to their rooms for the day. This wedding was a great idea. Ricken and Cordelia are happy and morale is certain to increase. It was killing two birds with one stone as any strategist would say.

* * *

With Robin done with his strategies for the time being, the grandmaster had some time to kill. He decided to kill that time by training like he usually does. Chrom later asked Robin to come to the bow of the ship for something important.

"Chrom, you called?"

"Oh hey Robin." The Prince said still looking out to the sea. "I just wanted to spend some time with my best friend. It's been awhile since we spoke casually."

"Yeah, war does that to you I guess." He shrugged. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well first I want to apologize, for yesterday. Clearly me and the shepherds overstepped our boundaries. Your love life is your business and no one else's so I promise to stay out of it. I think the others will as well."

"It's okay Chrom. No harm was done." He shrugged off his apology. "But that's not why you called me here is it?"

"No it's not." Chrom looked off into the distance. "I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Haven't you noticed that some of our merry band have gotten married?"

"Yeah. It's a sight to see." Robin smiled. "To see such happiness blossoming in such difficult times is astounding."

"That it is. But, haven't you noticed that before they were together romantically, they were partners in battle."

"Yeah, so what?"

"First they were battle partners then they were lovers, and now they're married. Do you see a pattern here?

"…...Wait a minute." Robin began to realize just what Chrom is trying to say. "Are you trying to tell me that by me pairing up my fellow shepherds, I am essentially the sole cause of them falling in love and getting married?"

"Well I wouldn't say sole cause but yes."

"…...Chrom."

"Yes Robin?"

"That has got to be the dumbest assumption that has ever come out of your mouth since the day you came up with the idea to ride a canoe down the castle stairs."

"Huh?"

"Chrom these pair ups are very necessary. A battle partner is essential to combat. Typical armies usually fight man to man, that's what separates them from us. Having someone watch your back increases chances of survival. To assume that I was using this strategy to play matchmaker is ridiculous."

 _You really can't see it can you? Robin you are so dense for such a genius. Better calm him down, otherwise this is going to last for hours_. Chrom said to himself.

"Calm yourself Robin. It was just a joke."

"A joke?" Robin stopped himself before he could continue and sighed. "We've known each other for a while now. I'd thought I had gotten use to your dumb jokes by now."

"Hey, my jokes are the best." The Prince laughed. "And in my defense, I was drunk when I thought of the canoe idea. It seemed fun at the time."

"Chrom, you dislocated your shoulder when you tried that. Or should I remind you the lecture I gave you after you about how intoxication makes you more prone to ill advised decisions?"

"Oh gods no." Chrom grimaced as he remembered the horrifying 5 hour lecture Robin gave him.

"Just kidding." The grandmaster laughed. "The look on your face was priceless."

"Jerk."

"Loser."

Chrom and Robin then began to laugh. It felt really good, being able to laugh without a care in the world. Almost like there was no trouble in the world. That there was just two friends hanging out with nothing to do.

Meanwhile Lucina was talking with some of the other women as she noticed her father and Robin laughing. She wondered what was so funny as she never thought she would ever see Robin laugh.

"Those two are at it again huh?" Lissa asked. "I swear sometimes they act like children. Well, maybe not Robin but you get the idea."

"Indeed." Maribelle nodded. "I never thought I would ever see Robin act so cheery, given how serious he usually is."

"Yeah, although come to think about… He seems to have a soft spot for a certain someone." Lissa gestured everyone toward Lucina who just looked at her bewildered.

"Uh… I'm sorry?" Lucina asked, wondering why everyone was starring at her.

"Oh come on Lucina. Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Lissa teased.

"Noticed what?"

"I believe what Lissa is trying to say is that Robin may have a crush on you." Cordelia smirked.

"Wait what!" Lucina shot up. "No it isn't like that I assure you he and I are only friends!"

"I don't know about that." Cherche teased as well. "If my eyesight didn't lie I believe I saw him offer a dance with you at Cordelia's wedding. Did he not?

"Well, yes but…"

"And If my motherly instincts aren't lying then I have it on good authority that he is the one who made you that new armor of yours." Sumia said smiling.

"No, well I mean yes…"

"Not only that but you're the first person besides Chrom to ever be partnered with him." Nowi winked.

"It's not like that I swear!" Lucina tried to reason with them but her words were falling on deaf ears.

"It's okay Lucina. We all think he's charming. Right girls? Lissa asked.

"It is as Lissa says." Maribelle said. "Unlike most brutes I know in our company, Robin is a true gentlemen."

"He is quite the ladies man even if he doesn't know it. Even Captain Phila had a crush on him." Sumia stated which caused Cordelia to choke on what she was drinking.

"Get out!" Cordelia said, stunned.

"Oh no, I'm serious. She would ask me what I knew about him so she could find ways to talk to him. She really liked him."

"I will admit he's a very handsome man." Cherche stated. "I've always found his calm demeanor to be very charming."

"And he's very mature too, always showing compassion to everyone he meets, even people he's never met before." Olivia said. "It's very admirable."

"That and more. I just wish he wasn't as dense as a door handle. But now that I think about it, we were talking about how Robin might have a crush on you Lucina. So why are you getting all defensive?" Lissa asked.

"Well because… because he's my battle partner and my friend!" Lucina stated.

"It seems to me like you may have the same affection." Cherche stated.

"Wha… what, no I…"

"Well cmon tell us already." Lissa teased.

"It's just us girls, we won't say anything." Cordelia pushed to know more.

"Okay guys I think thats enough." Sumia said as she could see her daughter was getting uncomfortable.

"I too would like to know." The noblewoman said. "Do you like him?"

"I… I…" Lucina couldn't respond and she grow read with humiliation. She felt like they were making fun of her. She didn't even notice that Chrom and Robin were walking in her direction.

"Hey ladies, we interrupting something?" Chrom asked.

"Lucina?" Robin asked as he she looked angry. "Are you alright? Whats wrong?"

Robin didn't get an answer before he felt a painful sting in his cheek. It took a few seconds to find out that Lucina slapped him but for what reason he had no idea.

"IT"S NOT LIKE THAT!" She screamed before she realized what she had done. She just hit the man in question and she knew he had no idea why. "Robin… I… I didn't mean too…" She felt very embarrassed and just took off running.

"Wait! Lucina! Stop!" Robin ran after her, determined to find out whats wrong.

"What just happened?" Chrom asked, trying to comprehend what exactly happened.

"This is our fault." Lissa stated.

"Yeah, we went to far." Cordelia looked down with sorrow. "We're sorry Captain."

"Huh?" The Prince still looked confused.

Meanwhile Robin chased after Lucina hoping to calm her down and figure out what was wrong.

"Lucina! Where are you?!" He called out. He decided to check her room. "Lucina!" Robin knocked on the door. "Lucina please let me in. I just want to talk."

"…..Okay." She unlocked the door. Robin entered and saw her face still red with embarrassment. She looked away, eyes unable to meet his. "Are you mad at me?"

"What? Of course not. Why would you assume that?"

"Because I…" Lucina buried her face into her hands. "I hit you."

"Lucina if you think a slap to the face is going to cause me to dislike you, then you don't know me at all." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just wanted to know whats wrong."

"Huh? That's it? I hit you and the first thing you want to know is if I'm alright?" She asked.

"Yes." He gave her a look of concern. "I want to know if I did something to offend you? Is that why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You've never done anything wrong. If anything you have always been a perfect gentlemen and a good friend."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"It's just that… the other women were teasing me and I guess… I just let it get to me. You must think me a fool."

"Of course not. I too have overreacted to some of the lame jokes the shepherds toss around." Robin smiled. "I'll go have a word with them." He stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Lucina's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist. "Could you… could you stay for a while. I really enjoy your company."

"Sure, of course." Robin sat down with her and talked. Robin brought up a bunch of subjects to talk about to lighten the mood and she was getting happier.

Unknown to them Chrom and Sumia were standing outside their cabin listening to the whole conversation.

"Well it's good to see our daughter back in high spirits." The Prince said.

"I'll say, Robin must really care about her. The first thing he wanted to know was if she was alright instead of asking about the slap." Sumia smiled.

"Not surprised at all. Robin cares for all of our comrades and isn't the type to hold grudges. Unless it's… you know. Aversa." Chrom shuddered speaking her name.

"He needs to let that go. This obsession he has with her won't do him any good."

"Every time I broach the subject about her he gives me that look that frightens me. I just hope he can let it go before it's too late."

* * *

Soon The Sovereign had finally arrived at Sage's Hamlet. It was a large island independent of any nation. As to why the Valmese hadn't conquered this island before attempting to take Ylisse is unknown. It's possible that they wanted to take the main nations first before conquering any of these independent islands. Thinking about it was meaningless. All that mattered was the Shepherds were here for shore leave and to have a long break before going back to battle.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Lucina admired the islands beauty. "Oh look Father, they have pottage."

"Incredible. Almost feels like our troubles are years away." Chrom said.

"Don't get careless Chrom." Robin stated.

"C'mon Robin, why you got to be so serious all the time?" He teased.

"Hmph," The grandmaster just rolled his eyes and approached a nearby civilian to ask for directions. "Hail my good man. How are you today?"

"Why hello there Sir, how can…" The man spoke but looked past Robin and got a good look at Chrom. "No! NO! Please don't hurt me!" The man ran away.

"What the?" Chrom exclaimed. "What was that about?"

"Hmm." Robin thought to himself. "What is going on here?"

Robin wondered why that man ran at the sight of Chrom and was sure the find out. As the shepherds made their way off the ship they noticed that pretty much anyone who got a good look at Chrom ran in fear.

"What's going on?" Sumia asked

"Seems like people don't like us." Chrom stated.

"No offense Chrom but they are running at the sight of you." Robin stated. "Have you been here before?"

"No, this is the first time I've been here."

"What do we do?" Lucina asked.

"I'll find this out." Robin walked up to a nearby tavern with the shepherds only a few feet away. The place appears to be closed but as the grandmaster looked into the window he could see several people cowering on the ground. "Excuse me, please open up I just want to talk." He called out. He looked through the window again and no one seemed to move a muscle. "Please I just want to know whats going on. I'm here to help you."

Just then Robin could here footsteps in the tavern which stopped in a few seconds. Robin looked through the window again to see a woman who was probably a tavern wench right at the door.

"How do we know you're not with HIM?" She asked from inside the tavern.

"Do you mean Prince Chrom?" Robin asked.

"Yes! He's been harassing our town for days and killed so many of my friends."

"How dare you!" Lucina said as she heard the conversation. "How could you accuse him of…!" Lucina would have continued if Robin didn't hold is hand up to stop her.

"There seems to be a mistake Milady. Prince Chrom just arrived here a few minutes ago. Could you please let me in."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" She asked.

"How about this. If I leave my weapons here Will you let me in then?"

"Robin is that wise?" The Prince asked.

"I need them to trust me Chrom. Plus I need to clear your name, otherwise we can kiss our shore leave goodbye." Robin placed his weapons on the ground and held his hands up to show everyone inside they he was unarmed. "Can you please let me in."

"O… okay." The woman said as she opened the door and allowed him in. Robin showed everyone that he was unarmed so that these people could calm down. "Who are you?"

"My name is Robin. Grandmaster of Ylisse and Tactician of the Shepherds. Have you heard of me?"

Just the several people that were laying on the floor stood up as they heard his name.

"Wait as in THE Robin?" A man asked.

"Oh my gosh?! it's really him!" a woman exclaimed.

"It's really you. The Tactician Magician?!" The tavern wench exclaimed which caused a groan from Robin because of his distaste for the nickname. Just then she and everyone in the tavern bent the knee before the tactician. "Please forgive our rude actions my lord."

"Now, now everyone please stand up. I'm not royalty so don't bow to me." Robin said. "Now please, tell me what is going on here. I promise to help you."

"Well there is a group of bandits lead by a man who claims to be Prince Chrom of Ylisse who's been harassing our homes for days!" The tavern wench exclaimed.

"They killed my sister!" A man yelled from a crowd.

"They took all my money!" Another one yelled.

"They trashed my store!" A woman cried.

"Okay everyone calm down." Robin demanded. "Now are you absolutely sure that this person was Prince Chrom?"

"Well… no." A woman said.

"Did he carry the divine sword Falchion or bear the Brand of the Exalt on his shoulder."

"Well no his shoulders were covered and his sword looked almost like yours my lord." The wench said

"Like mine?" Robin asked surprised.

"Yeah is sometimes sparkled a little and it had a jagged appearance. Much like your blade?"

 _So we have another wielder of the Levin sword?_ This could be difficult. Robin thought to himself.

"Thank you everyone for your cooperation. I promise I will bring these criminals to justice!" Robin said determined.

"Thank you mister!" A man screamed in appreciation.

"Kill those dastards!" A woman said.

The group of people cheered as Robin was determined to bring these bandits to justice. As Robin was about to leave the tavern to inform the Shepherds the tavern wench that allowed him entry grabbed his arm.

"Will you come see us again?"

"As soon as those criminals are dealt with I'll be sure to visit. Do you know where they are?"

"No but they where here an hour ago so they should still be close by." She tightened her grip on his arm before blushing. "Please be safe my lord." She said before planting a light kiss on his cheek for good luck.

 _Here we go again_. Robin groaned as he left. This would happen at times when talking with women citizens who looked up to him. He's glad that he is able to give hope but that doesn't mean he isn't annoyed by it.

As he closed the door he picked up his weapons and made his way to the shepherds.

"So whats the problem?" Chrom asked.

"There's a group of bandits that have been harassing the town for the last couple of days. Their leader is masquerading as you."

"What?!" Frederick yelled. "Who has the audacity to steal Milords identity?!"

"So that's what this is about?" Chrom sighed. He seemed to be annoyed but not as offended as Frederick appears to be. "So where are these rouges?"

"That's where she comes into play." Robin whipped out one of his Einherjar cards from his left sleeve and threw it on the ground. "Devoted Queen Elincia! I summon you!"

As the card began to glow it took the form of a woman clad in armor, with a steel lance, along with a pegasus. She took a small bow before asking what Robin needed.

"My Lord Robin, how can I help you?" The Einherjar Elincia spoke.

"There are bandits hurting this towns populace. Scout ahead and inform me if you see them."

"At once." She said before climbing onto her Pegasus and flew off in the distance.

"I'm never going to get use to that." Chrom stated, as he saw the Einherjar depart. "Frederick, you and the other shepherds inform the townsfolk about the situation. It would put their minds at ease."

"Of course Milord." Frederick and the other shepherds dispersed, leaving Chrom, Sumia, Robin and Lucina alone. Robin took notice that future princess seemed a little agitated and decided to comfort her.

"Don't worry we'll take those dastards down." The grandmaster said hoping to ease her mind.

"I know. I just don't understand why people would do this. Why would they rob and steal other people's valuables? What's the point?"

"Criminals are like that. Some take to crime because they feel like they have no choice but most do it because they believe they can get away with it." He explained.

"But still, what do they gain from this?"

"If you want my guess, I think criminals think that it's a game."

"A game?" Lucina asked, disgusted.

"Yes. To them, murder and robbery is all part of the game. The only rule is don't get caught or killed. Why do they do it? Maybe they get some kind of thrill from it. It's sickening and I hate it." Robin stated. "Every human being has a different mindset Lucina. Some prefer the noble way to live: working hard at their jobs to maintain a good life while some prefer the cowards way to live: To kill and hurt others and take what they own and work hard for."

"I had no idea." She was surprised that Robin explained it so easily.

"It's a good thing there are people like you to show them the error of their ways. To show that crime doesn't pay."

"I think you mean people like us." Lucina corrected.

"Kind of you to say Lucina, but there are better people than me. But thank you nonetheless." He smiled. As he looked off into the distance he saw his Einherjar approaching. He began to walk towards her.

"My Lord Robin!" She yelled as she landed. "The band of rogues you seek lie north of here."

"Thank you your Majesty." He thanked her. "How many are we dealing with?"

Elincia gave Robin details of the bandits ahead. She was very descriptive so Robin could come up with a strategy to take care of them but one of the bandits she described caught his interest.

"Thank you your Majesty." Robin said as the Queen transfigured back into an Einherjar card. Robin placed the card back with his deck and went to report to Chrom. "Chrom the brigands lie north of here. There's about 10 of them so it shouldn't hard to deal with them."

"What do you suggest?" Chrom asked.

"I think we should leave some of the shepherds here in case there might be more of them in hiding. A small squad should be enough to deal with these scum."

"Alright. Who should go?"

"How about you, me, Frederick, Sumia, and Lucina."

"Sounds good enough. Shall we." Chrom said as they marched north.

As they began to march Robin pulled Lucina away for a minute.

"Lucina, I have to talk to you."

"Whats wrong?"

"Elincia told me that one of the bandits was a Pegasus rider with blue hair."

"You mean… Cynthia?!" She exclaimed.

"It's possible she's being tricked by this fake Chrom. Be on the lookout as she might only listen to you."

"Thank you for informing me."

The group of 5 began marching towards the location of the bandits. After a few minutes of marching they saw the group getting ready for battle. They must've been informed that they were coming.

"I see their leader." Robin stated. "He looks nothing like you Chrom."

"Such scum!" Frederick spat. "Once this is done I will draft up a portrait of you milord so that the citizens of this island will know what you really look like."

"I don't think that's necessary Frederick." Chrom grimaced as he remembered the last time Frederick came up with a portrait of him.

"Hey honey who's that girl over there?" Sumia asked looking in the direction of a blue haired Pegasus rider who was heading right towards them.

"Odd, that blue hair looks very familiar." Chrom stated. "Be on your guard she's charging right at us."

"Stop brigands! You shall not pass!" She yelled.

"Cynthia stop it's me!" Lucina yelled.

"Lucy?! What are you doing with these imposters?"

"I'm with the real Chrom, Cynthia. You are working for a bandit."

"No I'm sure with the real one." She argued.

"Do you two know each other?" Chrom asked.

"Silence, brigand!. I have nothing to say to anyone who would impersonate my father!"

"Father? Wait, do you mean…" Chrom began to connect the dots. Now he realized why he took note of her blue hair.

"Chrom meet your other daughter." Robin introduced.

"Oh c'mon really? Really? How many daughters are going to come back in time to see me?!" He complained.

"Wait a minute. That sword!" She said noticing the Falchion. "Oh Father, it really is you! I missed you SOOOO MUCH!" She yelled.

"Ow my ears."

"And if your here then." She noticed Sumia right next to him who smiled at her. "Mother it's you!"

"Yes it's me dear." Sumia said, although she was not expecting to have another daughter come from the future she was still happy to meet her.

"Oh, Mother I missed you so much!" She said before jumping off her pegasus. Come here and give me a big hug WHOA!" She said as she tripped.

"We're related alright." Sumia sighed.

"Ow that's going to leave a bruise." She said before getting back up. "Wait so that man was an imposter! OH I am SO going to kill him for this!" She said before getting back up on her Pegasus and flied back towards the bandits.

"Wait don't go alone!" Robin yelled but she was out of earshot. "She needs help or she's going to get killed."

"Looks like we'll have to cut our way through! Here they come!" Chrom said as he and the rest of the group pulled out their weapons, ready for battle.

As the bandits tried to hit Chrom he easily parried each of their strikes and swiftly ended their lives with Lucina doing the same. Frederick dealt with the archers and protected Sumia from their attacks.

Meanwhile Robin attempted to go after Cynthia but was confronted by another group. They didn't have the same outfits that the bandits were wearing so they look like thy were regular civilians, obviously tricked by the fake Chrom.

"You will not hurt the Prince brigand." Their leader yelled.

"You guys are working for an imposter. Put down your weapons!" Robin commanded.

"Oh yeah, do you have any proof?"

"The real Prince Chrom carries the divine sword Falchion and bears the Brand of the Exalt on his shoulder. Tell me, did you see anything like that on the guy who asked for your help?"

"Well… no he didn't… Oh Naga kill me, have we been working for the dastards that attacked our town." Their leader spat in hatred to the deception.

"We've been lied too!" One of the woman civilians said. "He said he was the real Prince Chrom."

"Then please put down your weapons get somewhere safe. I swear I will make them pay for ever hurting you." Robin said.

"Who are you?" Their leader asked.

"Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse."

"The Tactician Magician?! Forgive me sir I had no idea I had brandished a weapon to a hero such as yourself." Their leader begged for forgiveness.

"It's alright just get somewhere safe."

"At once!" The group of civilans dropped their weapons and made their way to safety. He had no idea that the bandit leader had tricked innocents to fight for him and it only future angered him greatly. How dare they get random people involved. As Robin made his way to the fake Chrom who was fighting with Cynthia.

"You lying dastard! I'll kill you!" She yelled.

"Pah, you can't beat me little girl!" He spat as he sent a lightning bolt towards Cynthia who's Pegasus took the brunt of the attack. The mount had hurt it's leg and fell over in pain. Cynthia tried to get up but the man suddenly grabbed her and placed his sword right at her neck.

"Stand back you!" He yelled at Robin. "Or I will gut her."

"No Cynthia!" Lucina screamed. Robin turned around to see that she, Chrom, Sumia, and Frederick had regrouped with him. "Let her go you coward."

"Now now nobody has die." He said. "I don't plan on dying here nor do I plan to rot in a dungeon. I'm getting out of here and if you so much as move I will slit her throat!"

"Father, help." Cynthia said, scared for her life.

"You must be a pathetic excuse for a human being if you're going to resort to hostages." Chrom spat.

"I will not die here. I won't let you fools do me in."

"Stop!" Robin yelled. He gave the others a look to let them know he had a plan. "Listen, just calm down. First tell me your real name. Can you give me that at least?"

"R-Rugar." He said. "It's Rugar."

"Rugar I hope you know that threatening royalty bears capital punishment. Especially when your holding Princess Cynthia of House Ylisse."

"What! Impossible! I know the members of the royal family and there is no Princess Cynthia!"

"To the common folk that is indeed true. Nobody knows of the existence of Princess Cynthia, daughter of Prince Chrom. After all she came from the future with the help of Naga, the divine dragon herself."

"Is this some kind of joke idiot. You mean to tell me all this nonsense she was spouting about being from the future is real?"

"Ever heard of the Outrealms?"

"Outrealms? Thats just a rumor!"

"It's not. I've been there. It houses many worlds beyond our horizon. Not only does it house many worlds but it also houses our future. That girl your threatening to kill comes from that world and is a Princess of Ylisse."

"So, you mean?!"

"Thats right. You're holding a member of the royal family hostage. If you so much as scratch her, your life will be over. You will be hunted by all members of Ylisse, even bounty hunters and mercenaries will try to kill you for a reward. There will be no corner of the world for you to hide, nowhere to run. So here are your choices: You can kill her and ruin your life, or you can let her go and maybe you might live to see the another day. What do you choose?"

Rugar pondered his thoughts as to what to do until he began to grin evilly which means he probably did not listen to Robins warnings at all.

"If what you say is true then this girl will be worth a lot of money hahahaha!" Rugar said as he pressed the blade back to her neck. "How about a counter offer? I'll give you your Princess back if you give me 99,999 bullions. Pay up, or you'll never see her again."

"Help me, please." Cynthia cried.

"Damn it! You dastard!" Chrom yelled.

"Let go of my daughter!" Sumia demanded.

"Cynthia look at me." Robin asked and saw her eyes meet his. "I need you to remain calm. Everything is going to be alright."

"Robin? What are you going to do?" Lucina asked.

"Hmph." Robin smirked. "You should have listened to me scum, and now you'll pay the price." Robin then snapped his fingers. "WILDERWIND!"

Just then a gust of wind blew came up from between Rugar and Cynthia which blew them apart from each other, his sword slipping out of his hand rendering him powerless. As soon as Cynthia got back u,p she was able to run away from him.

"Lucy!" Cynthia said with tears and her eyes and she jumped into Lucina's arms.

"Cynthia!" She hugged her. "It's okay I'm here. I'm here."

Chrom and Sumia were both relieved that Cynthia was safe and now they had a bandit to deal with. Robin took a few steps forward and put his hand up to signal to the others that he will deal with this scumbag.

"You snake! How did you set up that attack?!" Rugar asked angrily.

"As I was distracting you by talking about your options I casted Wilderwind and guided it right between you and Cynthia during our talk. It's invisible to the naked eye when you cast it but once it sets off, the end result is a blast of wind. Not enough to hurt you but enough to push you away from someone if need be. It was mere childsplay and you fell right into it." Robin laughed which earn a glare from Rugar and smile from the others.

"He's amazing." Cynthia said.

"He sure is." Lucina also said in admiration.

"You little dastard. You'll pay!" Rugar threatened.

"Then pick up your weapon and fight. Or not, I don't really care, you'll die either way." He stated. Rugar then picked up his blade backhanded and readied to fight. His weapon was indeed a Levin Sword and the sight of it only angered Robin. "Now you listen to me. The Levin Sword is a weapon that should be used to help people." Robin said before charging. "A filthy criminal like you has no right to wield that sword! ELWIND!"

Robin casted an Elwind spell into the ground which sent him up in the air. He pulled out his sword and came crashing down onto his blade. The two clashed with their respective Levin Swords but Rugar was faster and blocked each of his attack.

"WIND!" Robin then used a simple wind spell to propel himself backwards to gain some distance.

 _It's no use he's a lot faster than I am_. I _f I send thunder spells in his direction he'll just absorb it with his Levin Sword. Maybe I should try out my new fire spell_. Robin considered using a new spell he had been working on but decided against it. _No it's not perfect yet and it'll only tire me out. I need to come up with an attack that will outmatch his speed._ Robin thought of what to do and decided his next attack. _I have an idea. It's risky but it might work._

Robin then sheathed his Levin Sword and began to conjure a wind spell in his hand.

"What? Are you going to just stand there idiot!" Rugar yelled. "If you won't attack, I will!" He began charging right at him.

"Let's end this." Robin said as he ran towards his opponent.

"Whats he doing?" Chrom asked. "Thats a basic wind spell. Thats not going to be enough."

Robin heard Chrom as he ran towards his opponent. _Oh Chrom, how you've sorely underestimated me._

"Fighting without your weapon was a stupid mistake. And now you die!" Rugar said as he thrusted his sword towards Robins chest.

Just then before Rugars blade could pierce through Robin's chest Robin instinctively dodged at the very moment the blade was about to end his life. Now I have to aim for the tip of his sword. Robin then pushed the tip of Rugars Levin Sword with his wind spell which in a split second, his Levin Sword found its way lodged into Rugars chest.

"What the!" Chrom exclaimed in shock.

"Holy smokes!" Cynthia yelled.

Robin then landed on the ground and saw Rugar who's hand was still on his blade trying to comprehend how his sword was right through his chest before his life ends.

"No… h… how… did… you…" He muttered before he fell on the ground, dead.

"A risky strategy that requires reflex and concentration." He said to him but it was clear he was talking to the group. "With enough force a wind spell can do anything from blowing away opponents to disarming foes. If you're not fast enough to match your opponents speed then use an attack that can't be blocked or dodged. In this case, pushing the tip of your blade with my wind spell was enough to force your own blade into your chest." Robin explained as he pulled his blade out of his chest. "Now who's the stupid one?"

As Robin made their way back to the group they all smiled in admiration.

"You never cease to amaze Robin." Chrom laughed.

"Robin you saved my sister." Lucina said before giving him a quick hug. "Thank you."

"No problem Lucina." He smiled.

"Also?" Lucina wondered. "When you were traveling the Outrealms, did you ever see what remains of my world?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that." Robin sighed. "I'm sorry Lucina. I asked the Anna who manages the gate if there was world like yours and she said there's no such one in the Outrealms."

"I'm not surprised." Lucina said. "Naga said that I would never be able to return if I made the trip back to the past. I can't go back but sometimes I can't help but think about it."

"I wish I could say something that would make you feel better but it would be pointless for I have no idea what kind of horrors you've been through. The only thing I know is that your future is a constant reminder that failure is not an option."

"Robin-"

"Don't worry." Robin smiled. "I intend to make sure this new future we create will be one of hope, not of despair. You will always have my full support."

"Hehe." Lucina giggled. "You're too nice for your own good Robin."

"Hey Lucy don't hog the hero!" The two heard Cynthia complain right behind her. Robin turned around so that Cynthia could talk to him. "Thanks for saving me um…"

"Robin." He said as she didn't seem to know who he was.

"Robin?! As in the High Deliverer Robin?! Wow, I didn't even recognize you!"

"Lucina told me you and your friends only met my future self a few times so it makes sense you wouldn't recognize me."

"It's nice to meet you Robin, I'm Cynthia." She said before placing both hands on her hips and bending forward trying to get a good look at him. "Yep It's just as I expected."

"I'm sorry?"

"You are like the stories made you out to be. You're just as heroic as I imagined." Cynthia stated.

Robin simply turned around and crossed his arms.

"Well I'm no hero, trust me." Robin said dryly.

"There he goes again." Chrom muttered, still annoyed that Robin won't take any credit.

"What are you kidding?! Do you not hear those cheers?" Cynthia said as she pointed toward the group of civilians who Robin had previously told to go somewhere safe but from the looks of it, they had watched the entire battle. They are cheering and waving in Robin direction. "You don't get to decide if you're a hero or not. They do. And they made up their mind. You're their hero whether you like it or not." She stated. "And mine too." She said before pulling Robin into a very tight hug.

"Ow… Ow… Can't… Breathe!" Robin said as Cynthia was hugging very tightly.

"Oh sorry." Cynthia giggled as she released him.

"Well now that we're done here let's get back to the Shepherds and finally take a break." Chrom said before taking his leave alongside Sumia and Frederick.

"Well ladies, shall we get going?" Robin asked.

Both sister walked alongside Robin with Cynthia asking him question on where he learned to fight and how he was so good with magic. Robin was glad he had succeeded in reuniting Lucina with her sister but knew that the others are still somewhere to be found, and he was determined to find them.

* * *

 **As we all know Robin may be strong but he's not fast. Even if he were to use wind magic on himself, he would still have a hard time against really fast opponents like Lon'qu, Gaius, and especially Lucina.**

 **And before you ask, yes that is the English translated version of the Fire Emblem theme song from Genei Ibun Roku #FE.**

 **And yes I know that Sage's Hamlet is actually a simple village in Owain's Paralogue. Well I made it an inhabitable island for various reasons. Ylisse, Plegia, Ferox, and Valm can't be the only lands that inhabit the entire world, it just can't. Also I believe that the shepherds deserve some downtime after that dangerous battle with the Valmese, wouldn't you. Trouble is Robin isn't the kind of person to just lay around and do nothing. If anything, he's going to try and solve whatever problems this island has, that's just who he is. Like he said to Cynthia, he does not believe he is a hero at all nor does he believe his actions are heroic. He believes he's doing what any normal person would do.**

 **Til next time.**


	19. A Manakete's Resolve

**It's been a while since I've updated and in that time, The Tactician Magician has been added to the community Crossing the Ocean of Time which is a collection of RobinXLucina fanfics and now has a total of 182 stories. This is the highest honor I could possibly think off and I am very grateful to laFia, the creator of the community for adding my fic to the community. We're introducing one of my favorite future children characters in this chapter and before you ask, yes this part in the story is very original. I know that Sage's Hamlet is really the location where you recruit Owain. Please look to my last chapter if you want to know why I made it into a full blown island meant to give the Shepherds some shore leave. Also, I think I am not capitalizing important words such as "shepherds" or "risen" so if capitalization is a necessity for these specific words, please let me know in the reviews or send me a PM. Also, a character from Chapter 1: My Name is Robin returns in this chapter.**

 **I only have one shoutout for this chapter which goes to Mystotakun for for the fic I Won't Ever Leave Your Side. A fic dedicated to CorrinXSakura which is the pairing that I will write for whenever I get to Fates.**

 **Also I know I've already given a shoutout to this particular writer but please don't forget to check out AzureStoryTeller who was kind enough to give me a shoutout and has changed Fire Emblem Awakening: Path Changer into a harem. Be sure to follow and favorite Path Changer, it is awesome, you will not be disappointed.**

 **Also if you haven't already be sure to check out defog2000's fic** ** _Action's Speak Louder Than Words_** **. It is absolutely beautiful and I will admit here and now that I cried while reading the 2nd chapter. Please go read it, it is awesome.**

 **Without further ado, here's the 19th chapter**

* * *

After the bandit fiasco was over, the shepherds were able to regroup before going off on their own for a much needed vacation. The citizens of Sage's Hamlet expressed their apologies to Prince Chrom for assuming that he was a lowly bandit but he wasn't even at all offended and just wanted to forget that it ever happened. Robin decided to keep the Levin Sword he acquired from Rugar in his office. He is hoping he could find some way to transfer it's power into his Levin Sword. After placing the newly acquired blade back in his office, the grandmaster made his way back in town with the members of the royal family. The shepherds were off somewhere engaging in their own activities and it was likely that Frederick was somewhere nearby.

"AHHH It's about time we got ourselves a vacation." Chrom said, stretching his arms. "After a long battle and a mess with some filthy bandits, some time off is what we need."

"Well Lucina? Cynthia? What do you two want to do?" Sumia asked.

"Whatever you want to do is fine Mother." Lucina said.

"Yeah, what Lucy said." Cynthia added.

"Well how about we check out the shops and maybe get something to eat." The Prince offered.

"Sounds good to me honey." The queen smiled.

Before Chrom was able to go off with his family he noticed Robin walking in a different direction. As Robin tried to go off on his own Chrom walked in front of him halting his tracks.

"And where do you think you're going?" He teased.

"Somewhere that's not here."

"That doesn't mean you should go off on your own. Why don't you come with us?"

"I'll pass, thanks." Robin said wanting to end the conversation.

"Oh c'mon Robin. I insist."

"Chrom this is a family moment and I'd rather not interrupt." He turned to the others and saw Lucina who seemed saddened by Robin not wanting to spend time with them. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"*Sigh* As you wish. But please spare some time for your best friend okay?"

"Of course." The grandmaster smiled before walking past him. He turned around and saw Lucina coming up to him.

"Robin you could come with us. I would appreciate your company."

"Thanks, but this is a good chance for you to have some family time. I don't want to interfere."

"Well okay then." Lucina smiled even though she could see that Robin was trying to let her be selfish and spend some one on one time with her family. "I see you later then?"

"Sure, have fun Lucina." He smiled before taking his leave.

As he made his way to the town square he saw some of the shepherds in that bar that the citizens took shelter a few hours ago. He took notice that some of the married shepherds were there but what surprised him was to see Maribelle in there. Normally a woman of her station wouldn't be caught dead in a simple tavern but he quickly understood when he saw that his spymaster, Gaius sneaked a kiss with her when he thought no one was looking.

Robin was one of few who knew of their relationship. After Duke Themis, Maribelle's father found out that Gaius was the very same thief who framed him for stealing from the royal treasury, he not only forbid Maribelle from seeing him but also called for his execution. However, Gaius's contribution toward the war with Plegia and his position as the new spymaster pardoned him from his crimes. However, it was Gaius's apologies and Robin's appeals that the thief was a changed man that allowed him to court the noblewoman. The two then demanded that the grandmaster keep their relationship a secret, at least for the time being.

If them being seen together was bizarre, what was even more unexpected was to see Henry and Olivia together as well. Henry creeped out shepherds and Robins first impression of him was that he was a bloodthirsty psychopath but he always followed his orders so he didn't complain. However he noticed that Henry wasn't the person he thought he was as he showed genuine concern for Olivia and heard that he saved her life from a curse, likely from one of the risen that Validar sent after them prior to Lucina's revelation. Not because of an order, but because he really wanted her to be safe. All and all, Robin was glad to see that his comrades were coming together even during these hard times. But pleasantries aside, Robin decided to proceed with his current objective.

 _Okay first things first I have to find more of Lucina's friends. If her sister was here, odds are more of them are here on this island_. The grandmaster thought to himself. _Maybe I could talk to the local shopkeepers and gain some useful information._

Robin made his way to a local store named Hack & Slash to see if he could acquire any useful information from the store owner. He entered the store and saw nobody behind the counter but could hear noises coming from the back. He made his way the counter and rang to bell to get the owners attention.

"One moment!" A voice called out. The owner then made his way to the counter. "What can I fix you with?"

"Good day sir, I was wondering…"

"Wait a minute! I remember you!"

"Um… I'm sorry?" Robin was a little startled by his sudden outburst.

"Lord Robin! Is that really you?" The owner asked as tears formed in his eyes.

"Woah! No tears please." He demanded, wondering why this strange man why almost on the verge of crying. "Have we met before?"

"Don't you remember me? We met in Southtown. Bandits had attacked my home and you saved us all."

"I'm very familiar with that day sir but… wait a minute? You're the guy I gave my money to. I thought you looked familiar."

"It's been so long sire. When I heard you arrived here at Sage's Hamlet I thought people were just joking but I am so happy to see you again." He said extending his hand.

"And I'm glad to see you're well." The grandmaster returned the handshake. "Although how are you here, if I may ask? I thought you remained in Southtown."

"As much as it pains me, I simply could not stay. Ylisse will always be my home, but I'm afraid it brings up too many bad memories of… of that day."

"You're not the only one sir. That day still haunts me from time to time. But I strive to do better so that such a thing never happens again."

"Wise words sire. Once I realized I couldn't stay, I made way to Plegia so I could come here. There's not so much trouble here and the people are most kind."

"You found passage in Plegia? Odd, knowing them I thought they would kill you on sight."

"I had similar thoughts too sire. But I met a nice man named Mustafa who helped smuggled me onto a vessel that was to arrive here."

"Mustafa? As in General Mustafa of the Plegian army?"

"Yes. You know of him?"

"Yes… I have." Robin stomach wretched as the name Mustafa brought up unpleasant memories. "He's not like most Plegians I know. He was… is a good man."

"That he is. Once I arrived here I used the money you gave me to open up this store but occasionally I travel to the nearby settlements of the island to trade with other merchants. Oh, but enough about my tales sire. Please tell me what I can do for you?"

"Hold on." Robin said pulling out a piece of paper that details each of Lucina's friends. "Have you encountered anyone with these descriptions. I have a friend who's looking for them."

"Let me see." The owner looked it over before giving it back to Robin. "I do remember some colorful characters pass through a few times. The beast man you mentioned was traveling with a mercenary company called The Stonewall Knights. They usually come around here every once in a while for supplies."

"Interesting."

"But be careful. I've heard rumors that their sworn enemies, the Riders of Dawn arrived in town yesterday. It will be a turf war soon, I just know it."

"Thank you. This really helps. Anything else?"

"Hmm, let me think." The owner pondered his thoughts. "As for this wyvern rider you're looking for, I would suggest making a trip to Wyvern Valley. It's south of here but nobody goes over there anymore."

"Wyvern Valley?" Robin cursed himself for not finding this out. It's likely that Cherche's son is hiding out there. "Thank you for this information Sir. Also, if I may ask, is there any suspicious activity going on in Sage's Hamlet? Any criminal actives that may need fixing?"

"Sadly, yes." The owner grimaced. "East of here lies Kidnapper's Keep. It's home to a group of slave traders."

"Slavers?!" Robin yelled in anger. The thought of such scum being around such a peaceful island sickens him to no end.

"Yes, unfortunately. People here don't talk about it out of fear. They've been operating here for the last month or so but they don't come near the town square anymore. Maybe they got bored of us."

"Sir I promise you, by the end of the day, those slavers will be gone." He vowed. "Anything else?"

"Yes, one more thing. At the far ends of this island is a fortress known as the Mercenary Fortress. Home to common mercenaries to drink and be merry."

"How many mercenaries live on this island anyway?" The grandmaster asked.

"Tons sire, tons. If you're not a merchant, then you're a mercenary."

"So whats so special about this place?"

"I heard that the place was recently taken over by a man named Nelson. He gives mercenaries a bad name. I've heard he's been stealing goods from local merchants who try to make an honest living here.

"So he's a thief who hides behind the title of mercenary. Is that all there is to him?"

"There's more to him actually. Apparently, this man arrived here a few days ago and was said to be a former general of the Valmese army.

"A Valmese General?!" Robin was shocked and surprised. This could be just the chance he needed to get some information on Walhart and his allies. "Thank you for your help sir. Here, for your troubles." He offered a bag of gold but the man shook his head.

"You saved my life and gave me a chance to start over. This is the least I can do."

"Your kindness is appreciated sir." He gave a small bow. "I shall take my leave." The grandmaster turned to exit.

"Wait, sire!" The owner yelled out, halting Robins movements. "I have something I think that might interest you."

"Oh?"

"When I first came here I wanted to do something for you to repay you for helping me. I have some information I think might interest you."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"For the last two years I've been studying the many heroes from the distant past. Their stories and of course, the weapons they used. I've recounted the adventures of three unique individuals who used incredible sorcery during their time. Seeing as you use a tome, I thought this might interest you."

"Tomes used by past heroes? Tell me more, I'm intrigued."

"The three individuals I mentioned before were the strongest of mages in their prime. Their names are Celica, Micaiah, and Katarina."

"I see." Two of those names rang a bell. Celica was the wife of the Exalted King Alm and Micaiah was the 15th Queen of Daein from the Tellius sagas. Not only that, he had Einherjar cards of both of them. The third name however did not ring any bells. "Who is this Katarina?"

"Katarina was a powerful strategist who was employed in the Altean army during the War of Heroes, working directly for Prince Marth himself. Unfortunately, that's all I know about her. Her personal history is shrouded in mystery."

"A strategist huh." The grandmaster smiled. "So these three women had special magic tomes? What kind of 'special' are we talking about here?"

"The good kind sire. Each of the three carried a different element and that element was said to be the strongest of any basic tome you will ever find. Their names are Katarina's Bolt which focuses on lightning magic. Micaiah's Pyre which focuses on fire magic. And last but not least, Celica's Gale which focuses on wind magic."

"I see. While this is all interesting, why are you telling me this?"

"Well it just so happens that I believe that these three tomes are right here on this very island. I've been tracking them down for the last two years and have found their locations. But a simple merchant like me could not dare make the trip to acquire these ancient tomes of legend."

"So they're here? All three of them? Damn, this island gets stranger by the second." Robin scratched his head. "Where would they be?"

"Well, from what I have gathered, Katarina's Bolt lies in a the nearby mansion called the Manor of Lost Souls. Many people have heard scary noises coming from that place so most stay takes a few hours on foot to get there. As for Celica's Gale, I believe it is located at the nearby Desert Oasis to the west. Not many people live there with rumors that it's haunted. And for Micaiah's Pyre? Last I checked, it could be at the nearby Dueling Grounds."

"Dueling Grounds?"

"Yes. Apparently back in the day, Sage's Hamlet would host dueling tournaments at this place. However, it has been long since abandoned."

"Interesting. Well this is a lot more than I wanted but all the same, thank you for your assistance."

"I'm just glad to see you again sire." The owner bowed.

"Also, you don't need to be so formal with me. We're friends after all."

"Friends?" The Owner said in shock.

"Well yeah, aren't we?"

"I mean… yes… yes sire… Oh I'm sorry… um Robin. I'm very grateful to have a friend like you."

"The feeling is mutual. By the way, I never got your name.

"Call me Jorge."

"Thank you for your assistance Jorge. Take care of yourself." Robin turned to leave. He had no idea what to expect from the information he had just received. Not only did he receive solid information about the location of some of Lucina's friends but also three ancient tomes that he could acquire. New tomes means new powers and if these tomes are the strongest of their elements, then it could be very useful.

 _This island is very strange and hold many mysteries, that much is certain_. Robin thought to himself before walking in the direction of his current objective.

 _Now it's up to me to solve them_.

* * *

"Ooh honey check out this stand! Sumia called out.

"Alright dear just wait for me." Chrom asked politely.

The royal family had been walking from shop to shop for about 30 minutes or so, enjoying the time they had here on this island. Lucina seemed very happy to be able to spend time with her mother and father as well as her sister. Her entire life had been battle after battle with the risen but these moments she had with the family she had lost meant a lot to her.

"Hey Lucy you alright?" Cynthia asked in concern.

"I'm fine Cynthia, no worries."

"Oh really? Seems to me like your thinking about something."

"I'm just glad we're able to spend some time with our parents. I never thought I could experience something so… surreal."

"I know, it's really cool. I haven't seen you this happy in forever."

"Do I always look sad to you Cynthia?"

"No but you're always so serious and distant most of the time. It's good to see you smiling for once."

"Yes. Now I'm more than determined that we'll be able to change the future for the better. With father and Robin's help, I know things will be different."

"Never pegged you for an optimist Lucy, but I'm glad to see you happy. Also I've been meaning to ask you something?"

"About?"

"Robin, duh! He's a hottie isn't he." Cynthia winked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't play dumb with me Lucy. He seems to have caught your eye if I'm not mistaken."

"Not you too Cynthia." Lucina shook her head as Cynthia's teasing is bringing back memories of when she accidentally hit Robin due to the constant teasing the other women were doing to her. "I assure you, we're just friends."

"Maybe you are. But that doesn't mean you don't think he's attractive."

"Cynthia…" Now that Cynthia had brought it up, she had been thinking about Robin a lot lately but not really in a romantic way. It's true he was probably the only person outside her parents that she was comfortable with talking too but that doesn't mean she has feelings for him. Does it?

"Could you tell me about him?"

"Robin is… extraordinary. He's so smart and strong and is very compassionate towards people, even towards people he's never met before. He has made me feel so welcome and is always helping me whenever I have a problem. It's like, when there's something I don't understand, he has an answer for it. He makes me feel like we truly have a chance to save the world. Not only that, the prowess he displays in combat is amazing. At times I wish he were with us in the future. With his help we probably could have saved it."

"Sounds almost like the stories we heard about him in the future. If he's made you this happy then he's earned my respect. And hey I think he could make an interesting Brother-in-Law."

"C… Cynthia!" Lucina was blushing like crazy at what Cynthia had just implied. "We're not even together yet."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say _yet_?"

"Cynthia!" Lucina glared at her.

"You are so easy to tease Lucy." She laughed before a thought entered her mind. "However, if you aren't interested in him, then I guess that means I get to have him all to myself."

"No! I absolutely forbid you from flirting with Robin!"

"You can't tell me what to do." The younger princess said, sticking her tongue out.

"Lucina! Cynthia! Let's go!" Chrom called out.

"Yes f… father." The future princess said as she and Cynthia caught up with them.

"Lucina are you okay? Your face is all red." Her mother wondered.

"I'm fine father really."

* * *

Robin found directions and made the trip over to the so called Manor of Lost Souls. Many civilians warned him not to go to that place as they believed it could be haunted but the grandmaster didn't believe in such nonsense and was determined to find this so called Katarina's Bolt so he could increase his power. As he arrived the place looked as the civilians described it. It must have been abandoned for quite a while now as there was cobwebs everywhere.

 _Alright Robin. Let's do this._

Robin steeled himself as he entered the manor.

 _This place was huge!_

Whoever lived in this place must've been of noble birth. It was even bigger than Maribelle's manor. Despite his earlier assumption that this place has been abandoned, there were candles lit on the wall so the hallway was clearly visible. This placed him on high alert as this didn't seem right at all.

"Hello?! Anybody here?!" Robin called out but no answer came. _This might take a while. But if Katarina's Bolt is here then I'm going to find it. I just hope that guy didn't send me on a wild goose chase._

"Hello! Is someone there! Please help me!" A voice rang out.

"What the hell!" The grandmaster heard a voice that was most definitely not his. He pulled out his sword and looked around and saw no in sight. "Who's there?!"

"Please help me!" That voice from earlier rang out again. As Robin heard the voice a second time he could hear it behind a nearby wall. He approached the wall and began knocking on it. "Eeek!" A scream was heard. There was definitely someone behind this wall.

"Can you hear me?!"

"Ye… Yeah, I can!"

"Are you trapped?!"

"Yeah. I came into this room but suddenly a wall materialized out of nowhere! I can't get out!"

Was she being sane? Walls can't just pop out of nowhere. Maybe this place was haunted.

"So there's no way out of the room you're in?"

"No, I'm stuck!"

"Well then I have no choice." He took a few steps back and pulled out his tome. "I need you to take a few steps back! I'm going to blow this wall apart!"

"Blow the wall apart?!"

"Yes, take a few steps back and tell me when you're ready!"

"O… okay!" The voice behind the wall complied. "Okay, ready!"

"Alright here it comes!" He charged a spell in his hand at it's fullest.

"THORON!"

Just then Robin shot out a very powerful Thoron bolt which sent the wall tumbling down. He then placed his tome back into his coat and entered the room. There he met the voice of the person from beyond the wall. It was a little girl who seemed to be around Lissa's age. She seemed frightened by how easily the man before her was able to destroy the wall but was happy to be free.

"You alright?" The grandmaster held out his hand.

"Ye… yeah I'm fine." She grabbed his hand and got back on her feet. "Thank you."

"No problem." Robin got a better look at her and noticed two distinctive traits she carried. Purple hair and pointy ears. Specifically, the ears of a Manakete. "Pardon me, but is your name Nah?"

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"Oh good, it is you. Welcome to the present. Lucina told me about you."

"Lucina's here?"

"No she's out and about with her parents but I'm glad to have found another of you future warriors. We found Cynthia about a few hours ago." He held out his hand. "My name is Robin. Pleasure to meet you."

"Robin? As in THE Robin? From the High Deliverer stories? Wow! I'm so honored to meet you." She shook his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine. I intend to help you and your friends fulfill what you came back for. So if I may ask. What were you doing here anyway?"

"I thought my friends could be here but as I was searching for them, a wall appeared out of nowhere. I've been stuck in that room for 2 days."

"2 days?! I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"You're here now and you saved me. So what are you doing here?"

"I heard from an old friend that there's a ancient tome of incredible power here but I haven't been able to find it."

"Tome? Oh!" Nah reached into her bag and pulled out a dusty tome. "Do you mean this?"

"Huh?" Robin took a good look at the tome, checking out the design as it had the color of a thunder tome but the symbol wasn't like anything he had ever seen. "Was it in that room?"

"Yeah. It didn't look like your average thunder tome so I thought it could come in handy. It's yours if you want it." She said handing him the tome.

"Thanks." Robin said taking the tome from her. The moment Robin placed the tome in his hand he could feel the power of the tome coursing through his body. He opened the tome and read off the page. He streamed lighting through his right hand, which had a remarkable blue color. _What is this? This sudden burst of power running through me. If this power comes from just this tome, imagine how strong I will be when I get my hands on the other two tomes. Imagine the power I will be able to use. Walhart won't stand a chance. And neither will… Aversa._

"Will it be of help to you?" Nah asked, breaking Robin out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, yes thank you Nah. In return, dinner's on me."

"Wha! Are you… asking me out?" She asked, blushing crimson red.

"Asking you out? What are you talking about? I was thinking you could use something to eat after not eating for 3 days." Robin gave her a look for suggesting such a weird notion at a time like this.

"Oh!" She was still blushing, heavily embarrassed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to assume that."

"It's fine. Let's just…" As The grandmaster took a step, he felt a weird gooey sensation at his feet. He looked down and noticed a large circle of goo. "Was this puddle always here?"

"Look out!" Nah tackled Robin to the ground as the puddle began to glow. As they both looked up they saw as the puddle began to take the form of a giant version of the entombed risen that the grandmaster had faced during the shepherds second encounter with the risen. What kind of risen was this? It was about as tall as a house and it's entire torso was covered in rusted lances and broken pikes sticking out of it as parts of it's chest and arms would glow a faintly red color.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"What the hell is that thing!" Robin screamed at the sight of it.

"Oh Naga! It's a Revenant!" Nah screamed in fear.

"Crap, look out!" Robin took notice as the so called Revenant was about to attack. Robin scooped Nah into his arms and pulled out his Book of Naga.

"WIND!"

Robin propelled himself with Nah a few feet away from the gigantic risen as it slammed it's claws into the ground. They were able to gain some distance from the creature and were safe for the moment. It began to move towards them but it was slow. Robin released his grasp on Nah who looked frightened.

"Robin we need to get out of here now!" Nah screamed.

"Huh?"

"Revenants are impossible to kill! We can't fight that thing!"

"Nah." Robin saw tears form in her eyes as she looked very scared. Robin had never seen a risen that huge and deadly before. But if they were to flee it would likely follow them to the town square and that would put the whole island in danger. "No Nah, I will stand and fight."

"What?! Are you insane?! That thing will kill you!"

"Nah look, if we don't kill that thing it will follow us into town. We will be putting a lot of people's lives at risk. We can't do that!"

"But that thing is so strong. I'm… I'm scared."

"Nah look at me." He asked and she complied. "Everyone and everything no matter how strong or powerful has a weakness. That thing has one and we will find it."

"Robin you don't understand!" Nah yelled fiercely. "I've seen Revenants, even a single one, destroy armies like it was nothing. How can the two of us take on something like that!"

"Because Nah, you said that these things are impossible to kill! We have to change that! if we can't change that, then how are we going to change the future?!"

"R… Robin."

The Grandmaster of Ylisse turned to face the creature that was approaching them.

"You and your friends came all this way to take on a mission thats larger than life. You abandoned your own world to save countless lives. We have to believe we can accomplish that by making sure things change for the better. If this thing is impossible to kill, then I will ensure that that claim is changed!" He turned towards the manakete. "Please Nah, stand by my side. Let's take on this monster together, and survive to save the world!"

"Robin your… you're right." Nah gave a warm smile. His words gave her strength as she clenched her fist with newfound determination. "I want things to change! I want to fight but I…"

"Don't have a weapon?" Robin reached into his coat and pulled out a Dragonstone. "Here."

"What the? A Dragonstone? Where did you get this?"

"Your mother gave to me as a birthday present. I always kept it with me just in case I ever encountered another manakete. Here, take it."

"Thank you…" She accepted the Dragonstone. As she clenched the stone in her hand it began to glow, showing as she poured her dragon powers into it. Now armed and ready, she used it to transform into her dragon form. "I'm with you Robin. Let's fight together!"

"Alright! Let's do this!" Robin pulled out his Levin Sword and Tome. "Get ready you monster. Here we come!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The monster approached the group and readied itself for another attack.

"Nah! Take to the skies!"

"Roger!" Nah said as she flew higher up.

"Alright freak, come and get me!"

The Revenant brought it's giant hand down attempting to squash Robin like a bug.

"WIND!"

The grandmaster propelled himself a few feet to dodged his attack. As he gained more distance Robin prepared himself for another spell.

"EXCALIBUR!"

The Revenant was enveloped by an Excalibur spell and let out a large growl.

"Nah! Attack it now!"

"Right! HYAA!" Nah fired a ball of fire right at the Revenant.

"ARCTHUNDER!"

Robin fired a Arcthunder spell right at the Revenant. The Excalibur spell enveloped Nah's fireball and Robin's Arcthunder spell and the Revenant was blasted by a barrage of wind, thunder, and dragon fire.

 _Did that do it?!_ Robin wondered.

As the spell died out the Revenant was still standing but hunched over. After a few seconds it stood up again and it didn't seemed to be wounded at all.

 _What?! How?!_

Was Nah right? Are these type of risen impossible to kill? No! This thing must have a weakness. Robin just had to find it.

"Okay, Nah! Keep sending fire balls his way. While he's focused on you I'll try to find out his weakness.

"Alright! HYAA!" Nah fired more balls of fire towards the monster.

The Revenant seems to have focused more one trying to kill Nah as she continued to attack it with dragon fire.

 _It must have a weakness! but where?! Hmm… Wait a minute?_

Robin took notice of the spots on it's chest and back. He took notice how some of them were glowing but for some reason the one on it's left shoulder suddenly stopped glowing.

 _Those spots! that must be it! There's only one way to find out._

"Nah! Do you see those spots on it's body that glows!"

"Yeah! what about them?!"

"I think those are it's weakness. Attack those spots and see if they stop glowing!"

"Right!" Nah complied but then a look of horror entered her eyes. "Robin LOOK OUT!"

"Wha!" Robin cursed himself for not paying better attention as the Revenant grabbed him and lifted him up in the air. The Revenant, now with Robin in it's grasp brought him closer to it's face. The Revenant was probably getting a good look at what was causing him so much annoyance. Then It thew the grandmaster up in the air and prepared to attack him with it's other claw.

"Robin!" The manakete screamed.

As Robin was up in the air he opened his tome as he fell. The Revenant tried to attack him but the tactician had a trick up his sleeve.

"ELWIND!"

Robin casted a Elwind spell on the Revenants claw before it could take his life. This in turn propelled him off of his attacking claw and slashed it's right eye with his Levin Sword.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The Revenant brought it's claws up to his eye obviously irritated by Robin's attack. The grandmaster used a simple wind spell to soften his land and used another wind spell to propel himself backwards to gain some distance.

That was close! If I hadn't used an Elwind jump to dodge his attack I would've been dead.

"Robin!" Nah landed beside him and reverted back into her Manakete form. "Are you okay?!

"Yeah I'm fine."

"That was incredible! I thought for a minute you were finished."

"So did I." Robin looked at the approaching enemy. "Nah I think those spots on it's body are it's weakness. Let's keep attacking those and see if it does anything."

"Right! Nah transformed back into her dragon form and began sending fireballs right at the spots. The Revenant kept hunching over like it did before every time those glowing weakpoints were shot out. However, each time one weakpoint was destroyed, it would stand back up.

"Thats it Nah! We found it's weakness!" The grandmaster said as he began as he ran towards his opponent. The Revenant raised it's hand, preparing to squash Robin yet again.

"ELWIND!"

Robin used a wind spell to propel himself over the Revenant, dodging his attack. As Robin landed on the ground, he turned around and face the Revenant who currently had his back towards him.

"I've been dying to try this out." Robin said as he pointed his hand forward, targeting the Revenants back which had about four weak points.

"VALFLAME!"

Just then The Revenants back engulfed into a fiery blaze of fury. Robin had been attempting to use this spell at some point as it is the strongest fire spell in the Book of Naga. However, it was still imperfect. The Revenant let out a large growl as he back was covered in flames. It suddenly hunched over but stood up after a few seconds. The spots on his back had stopped glowing but the grandmaster had used up all of his energy using Valflame.

"I can't... stop here." He muttered as the Revenant turned to face him. It had one last weak point on his chest. Nah landed next to him and reverted back to normal.

"Robin? Are we really going too…?"

"Yes Nah. It's time to end this." Robin said as he placed his Book of Naga in his coat and sheathed his Levin Sword. Robin then pulled out Katarina's Bolt and prepared to use it for the first time. "This will be the end!" Robin charged the tome's power into his hand. A blueish form of lightning sparked into his hand as he ran towards his enemy. The Revenant attempted to slam it's claws into it's enemy, but the tactician was faster.

"Looks like we have a winner." Nah smiled.

"Checkmate!"

The grandmaster leaped into the air and plunged his electric charged hand into the Revenants last remaining weak point. The attack was so strong he went right through it. The Revenant began to shake violently and let out one final growl before it melted much like how the entombed would melt after their deaths. However, it left behind remains of what appears to be human hearts.

"It's done." The grandmaster fell backwards. "It's finally over."

"Robin!" Nah ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Nah…" Without thinking and without any specific reason whatsoever, he pulled Nah into a very tight hug.

"Wha?! What's with you all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just glad it's over. I'm glad you're safe."

"Robin… thank you." Nah said as she returned the hug. She couldn't help but feel happy, here in the arms of the person who made her feel hope for the first time in forever. She rested her head on his shoulder as she smiled.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Robin said as he stood up. He and Nah then made their way out of the manor and never looked back.

* * *

As the two walked away from the manor they retreated into the nearby woods to take a break. The grandmaster was exhausted and couldn't walk at the moment.

"Can you believe it?! We just killed a Revenant!"

"Yeah. Hopefully we will never see any of those again."

"You can say that again. I've seen those things trample armies and yet, we just killed one!" She smiled. "How were you able to guess it's weakness?"

"I can give you a theory."

"That would be better than nothing."

"Those spots that were glowing on it's chest and back. I have a theory that maybe those were hearts."

"Hearts?" Nah asked. She knew that Risen would sometimes eat the dead but never did she imagine that hearts could be some sort of life force for them.

"Yeah, after all it did leave behind heart remains after it died. As you probably already know, the Entombed risen are not like most. They don't come from the already deceased. Their entire body is made up of soil and dirt. That's what makes them weaker than most risen."

"True, the Entombed are much easier to kill."

"What I think is that the Revenant probably devour human hearts to increase not only their power but also their lives." He explained. "For example, if a Revenant were to have consumed about eight hearts then even if you were to destroy at least one of those hearts, it would still have seven remaining lives."

"That makes a lot of sense. But if the Revenants could get their power from consuming hearts then…?"

"Yes. If the Entombed or any other risen did the same thing, they could acquire the same power as a Revenant."

"That sounds terrifying."

"If anything, it's something to ponder. I should probably bring this up with Chrom and Lucina."

"I'm glad you found me Robin. I thought I would never get to see my friends again. Thank you."

"Of course Nah. Also, would you like to meet your parents?"

"Yes. I would like that very much. But what will you be doing?"

"I still need to find two other tomes that are similar to Katarina's Bolt. Also, I'm searching for your friends."

"In that case, I'm coming with you instead."

"Huh? Why?" Robin said confused.

"To watch your back of course. I figured if you are going into dangerous territory, you need a bodyguard to keep you safe. So where you go, I go."

"I appreciate it Nah, but I think it would be best if you were to spend time with your parents rather than help a stranger."

"You're no stranger to me."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"We may have just met a few hours ago but in those short hours you have saved my life and motivated me to fight against my greatest fears. Your words gave me strength I never thought I could have. You're not just a stranger to me Robin. I'm coming with you, even if I have to follow you." Nah said stubbornly.

"Well if your so keen on it then I won't stop you. How bout we shake hands as a sign of our newfound friendship." The grandmaster extended his hand.

"I'd much prefer another hug, if thats alright with you." Nah blushed as she spread her arms wide.

"I suppose I can grant such a request." Robin said as he pulled Nah into a very comforting hug. He could feel her nuzzling against his chest which made him feel bad for the hell she and her friends went through. He made a promise to Lucina and he was intent on keeping it. For her, for Nah, and their friends. "ARG!"

"Whats wrong?" She asked as they broke their hug.

"Sorry. Using those spells has drained my body. I don't think I'll be able to make it back to town at this rate."

"So what do we do? Should I carry you in dragon form?"

"I don't think so. I took your mother up on the same offer once and well… let's just say it wasn't the most pleasant experience. And I can tell you're exhausted. We'll just have to camp here."

"Very well. But where are we going to sleep."

"Hold one moment." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a miniature model of a tent. He placed it on the ground and opened his tome. "Stand back." The grandmaster snapped his fingers and the tent grew larger until it was formed into an average camping tent.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah. That's how we set up our tents nowadays. You can thank Anna for that."

"We never had anything like this in the future!"

"Well make yourself at home Nah."

Robin set up a campfire, cooked leftover bear meat he packed with the skills Donnel had taught him and only ate a few pieces of meat as he gave most to Nah who was consuming every piece of meat in sight. Any normal person would've been disgusted as she wolfed down her meal but he didn't matter seeing as how she was probably starving.

"Sorry." Nah said with food still in her mouth. "Am I grossing you out?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just glad your enjoying it. It's must be nice for you to have a real meal for once."

"In the future we only ate what we had to in order to survive. It's was hard, especially for me. After all, Manaketes have to eat more than you humans so every little thing was a blessing."

"Well after a battle like the one we just had, you more than deserve it."

She looked at him curiously and seemed to be struggling to say something.

"Robin, why are you being so nice to me? Is it because Lucina asked you to find me?"

"What? No, of course not. Do I need a reason to be nice?"

"Well not really I guess. It's just you nearly risked your life to save me. And I don't know why?"

"Well it's because I really want to help you guys achieve what you came back in time to do. And also, I would like to be your friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not doing this out of obligation or because I feel like it's right. I really want to help you guys. And if possible, I want to be friends with you all."

"Well you're doing pretty good so far." She smiled before standing up and walked over towards the grandmaster. She sat down next to him and moved closer with their shoulders touching. "We're friends now right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"So as my new friend, what can you tell me about yours? I've heard only stories about you but I never got to meet you personally."

"What have you heard about me?"

"All I know about you is that you were the shepherds tactician and an unparalleled genius. Some say you were a kind person who would do anything to help anyone. And some said you were cold and ruthless who did what you had to do to get the job done. Only Lucina, Cynthia, Noire, and Severa have met you or rather, future you in person."

"That was… oddly descriptive." He said, hoping that he will leave behind a more detailed legacy. "Well I can tell you what I know. I don't remember my life from beyond two years ago."

"You have amnesia?"

"Yes. Chrom found me unconscious in a open field near a Ylissean village called Southtown. All I remember is my name, a knowledge of battle tactics and a fighting style that many of my comrades think is unorthodox." The grandmaster explained before his face began to pale. "But recently I may have found out my true origins and because of that, I don't think I want my memories back."

"Why not?"

"Because I had found out that my apparent biological father is Validar, the current king of Plegia and head priest of the Grimleal cult."

"Oh." Nah winced as she saw the genuine pain in his eyes. She placed a hand on his arm to comfort him. "What about your mother?"

"Don't know and don't care. Most likely another Grimleal if she mated with someone like Validar. Parents or not, if they are Grimleal, they are my enemy. Next time I see them, they die."

"It must be hard to say that about your own parents even if you don't remember them."

"It's okay Nah." Robin gave a forced smile. "I've gone two years without parents. I've done just fine without them. The shepherds have always treated me like one of their own. Protecting them and ensuring their survival is all I care about."

"See, you do have a family. Your friends are your family too after all."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Wait I just thought of something. If your father is Plegia's king, then doesn't that make you…"

"The Prince? Yes I suppose, but I will deny that title a thousand times as the mere thought of it makes me ill."

"Well, don't let it bother you." She sighed. "Hey Robin, what can you tell me about my parents?"

"Huh? Oh, thats right. Lucina told me you were raised by a foster family." He said as he thought of the right words to describe Nowi and Donnel. "Your mother acts childish a lot but I think she acts that way because she wants to cheer people up so they don't have to be scared that they could possibly die in the next battle. Even in the worst of situations, she never once lost that smile of hers. I admire that about her. As for your father. Donnel is a good man. He's a person who wears his heart on his sleeves and is eager to prove himself."

"They sound… amazing." Nah said as a few tears fell from her face.

"Lucina told me that your foster parents didn't treat you with the respect you deserved because you're a manakete. Such racism is sickening and I'm sorry you had to live like that Nah."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I like you just the way you are."

"Really? Even my weird name?"

"I don't think your name is weird. I think it's unique."

"Thank you Robin. You're so kind." She said as she let out a yawn.

"Tired? We should probably get to bed."

Robin stood up and helped Nah on her feet. As they entered the tent they saw that there was only one sleeping cot to sleep in.

"You take the cot. I'll sleep on the floor."

"O… okay." Nah said feeling a little guilty. It's his cot and she felt like she was just taking it from him. But he was so kind enough to let her take the cot that she couldn't refuse. She couldn't help but blushed at his kindness. "Hey Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for inspiring me to fight back against something I thought would be impossible to defeat. I'm glad to have met you and I'm happy that we're friends."

"As am I Nah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Robin."

* * *

 **And here we have Nah, daughter of Nowi and Donnel. She is one of my favorite future children because of how adorable she is.**

 **I'm willing to bet you guys thought they were going to share the cot? That won't happen... yet.**

 **Also we introduce Revenants. If you guys don't know what a Revenant is, it's a giant risen that can be fought in the Roster Rescue DLC. I understand that my explanation of how to kill them is downright bullcrap and outright amateurish, but you have to give me credit on combining an Excalibur with Arcthunder and Nah's dragon fire, that was cool.**

 **Also yes, Jorge is an OC character and if you want to know what he looks like, he's the default merchant you see in Awakening. After all he says the line "What can I fix you with?" which is the same thing that merchant keeps saying every time you visit him.**

 **Also yes, the majority of locations of where the future children are recruited in Awakening are in Sage's Hamlet and with good reason too. If you don't like it I'm sorry but it's what I'm going to write so please bear with me and I promise it will pay off.**

 **What do you think about the "Ancient Tomes of Legend?" Did you guys really think I would leave those weapons out of this fic. Hell no.**

 **Here's a little hint that some of you should keep in mind as you continue reading: Did you guys really think that was the only Revenant in the manor?**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Til next time.**


	20. A Slaver's Fall

**If anyone caught sight of what I said at the end of the last chapter, that was some foreshadowing. Nothing's gonna happen just yet but it would still be something to keep in mind as you read.**

 **Only one shoutout for this chapter. It goes to Tiquismiquis, known for a variety of Fire Emblem one-shots.**

 **Also to my frequent guest reviewer(you know who you are): The harem fic featuring a shy, flustered, and younger Robin is 100% gonna happen. I had planned to make a part 2 and 3 of Tactician Magician to clear up the Einherjar and Future Past plots but before I do that, I'm going to fill up my library and what better way to do that than adding a harem. Also, the idea you gave me about the Fates harem, 100% gonna happen too. Your idea was just too genius to pass up. As for Aversa's true backstory, I think it will be a major change in how he feels about what he has been doing in the past year, maybe even realizing that he was too stubborn to admit that he was pursing vengeance and not justice and will see Aversa in a different light. If you have any more ideas please let me know. I also wish to do a fic on Fire Emblem 7(AKA Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken) and Fire Emblem Path of Radiance featuring IkeXLethe as the main couple. Again, thank you for continuing to support this fic.**

 **PS: Donnel's hair color for Nah is more purple than brown I'd say. I may be mistaken but I'm gonna go with it.**

 **Without furthur ado, enjoy the 20th chapter.**

* * *

After the day had past Robin and Nah made their way back to the town square of Sage's Hamlet. Many of the citizens had heard that Robin had ventured forth into the Manor of Lost Souls and several of them barraged the poor tactician with questions on whether or not it was haunted or not and whether or not he had any dangerous encounters.

"How was your adventure Sir Robin?!"

"Is that place haunted or not?!"

"Only a hunk like you would brave such danger!"

"Oh Sir Robin, I want your babies!"

Robin couldn't help but grimace and blush at these strange questions thrown at him. As the people began to swarm him, he grabbed Nah's hand and and quickly made his way through the crowd of fans.

"Wow, you're popular." The manakete chipped in.

"Don't remind me." He groaned. "It's been two years and I'm still not use to this kind of attention."

"Most guys would kill to have an army of fangirls flaunt in front of them."

"Good thing I'm not most guys. I'd love to get to know these people and become friends with them if I can. I just wish they would stop treating me like I'm the Gods gift of the world, you know."

"It's good to see you don't let your fame go to your head. I know one guy who would kill for this kind of attention."

"Would that be Inigo?

"How did you know?"

"Lucina told me that he is a philanderer of a sort?"

"That's him alright." She sighed. "He's not a bad guy, he's just doesn't know how to truly talk to a lady."

"Well he must be a good fighter if he survived a war torn future. Here's hoping we run into him soon."

"Yeah... um... Robin..."

"Hmm?

"You're still holding my hand." Nah pointed down to their locked hands.

"Oh, sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's fine. I didn't mind it." She smiled and blushed before getting back to business. "So Mr tactician, where are we going today?"

"I've been told a group of slavers lie east of here and I'm hoping to be rid of them. What do you say Nah, will you assist me in taking out these scum?"

"I said wherever you go, I go and I meant it. And I would like nothing more than to get rid of such monsters."

"Alright let's head out."

* * *

Robin and Nah made their way to Kidnappers Keep. It was about an hours walk before they arrived at their location. Luckily the nearby forest gave the two a good vantage point where they moved along the trees and hid as they tried to scout the area. As the two made their way further, the grandmaster spotted a group of armed men. Likely, they were the slavers Jorge had told him about.

"Nah, get down." He commanded as the two hid behind a bush.

The group clearly outnumbered them and most of them were archers. They their slaves consisted of men, women, and children which were chained together as a way of keeping track of them. Seeing them like this filled Robin's heart with rage.

"What do we do? There's only two of us and fifteen of them."

"Don't worry I think we can take them." Robin pulled out his deck of Einherjar. "Worse comes to shove, I have a whole army in the palm of my hand."

"Are those the Einherjar of legend? Holy crap!"

"Yeah but I'd rather not use them unless I have too. It takes several hours to use them again after they've been summoned and if they die, you have to wait a whole 24 hours. That's the weak spot of the Einherjar. Plus, I only have about thirty cards and their archers might open fire the moment we charge in. They might even kill the slaves just to keep us from rescuing them." The grandmaster thought in his head of what kind of strategy he should use in this situation.

"Oh Naga! Robin, look!" She whimpered

"Nah, keep your voice down! What? What is it?"

"That girl over there. In the green. That's Noire."

"Noire?" Robin looked ahead and saw the girl in question. According to Lucina, Noire is Stahl and Tharja's daughter who was prone to angry outbursts when using a magical talisman. But seeing her right now, defenseless and chained like an animal only enforced the grandmaster's desire to rescue her and the other slaves. "Nah, I have a plan. But I need you to follow my instructions."

"I'm with you Robin. Whats the plan?"

"I'm going to walk up them, pose as a customer. Once all of their eyes are on me, you try and get behind them. Here, take these…" Robin gave Nah three of his Einherjar card. "These are Marth, Roy, and Ike. "They're my best Einherjar. Summon them and they will obey your commands without question. Order them to kill silently so we won't deal with the entire group once I blow my cover. Don't go on the offense until I give the signal. Once I do, rain dragon fire on them all."

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Okay Nah, let's do this." As he gave the orders, The two got into their respective positions.

Robin made his way to the keep as he approached the group of slavers.

 _Show Time._

As he kept walking, one of the slavers saw him coming and aimed his bow at him. The grandmaster placed his hands up to show them he had no intentions of starting a fight.

"You have ten seconds to explain what you're doing here maggot!" The armed slaver spat.

"Now, now my good man. Must such threats be spoken? I simply came all this way to browse your wares."

"Wares? What are you playing at?"

"I am but a simple businessman who seeks the company of another. A kind soul directed me to this location and well, here we are." Robin laughed to ease the situation

"Don't play games with me! I swear I'll shoot you right in the skull if you…"

"Whats going on here?!" A man on horseback suddenly showed up demanding an explanation.

"Nothing boss, just dealing with an annoyance."

"As you can see, he's not attacking you, you idiot! So what are you doing pointing a bow at him?!"

"Ezra, I was just…"

"Enough!" The man known as Ezra yelled at his comrade before turning his attention to Robin. "State your business stranger."

"My name is…" Robin thought about using his real name but if these men have heard about him then they would most likely attack. "My name is Reflet, a simple businessman looking to acquire one of your... products."

"A customer? Why didn't you just say so?" The slaver laughed. "Please come over here and browse my selection."

"Thank you my good man." The grandmaster walked over and took a good look at the slaves. He wanted nothing more than to pull out his weapon and kill every last slaver but he had to follow his strategy so their deaths will come soon. As he got a good look at the 'products' he could see the fear in their eyes. Many of them were covered in dirt, some didn't even have shirts or shoes on. These slaves must've been held for a long time. He made his way to the girl in the green outfit that Nah claimed was Noire. "How about this one?"

"Ah! A good catch that one. Just found her recently too."

"Interesting." Robin said as he put his hand underneath her chin making her look at him. "She's quite the catch if I may be so bold." He saw how she was on the verge of tears and really looked frightened before her features hardened into anger.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME VILE FIEND!"

The grandmaster was taken aback by her outburst. This must be what Lucina was talking about as he could see her talisman glowing around her neck.

"My apologies. She's been doing that from time to time." Ezra said.

"It's quite alright." The grandmaster then leaned in and whispered quietly in her ear. "Stay calm. This is all a ruse. I'm going to get you out of here. I promise." Robin said as he stepped away. Her features returned to normal as her eyes widened at what she just heard.

As Robin turned around, he saw his strategy playing out even if Ezra and some of his men hadn't seen it. He saw his three trusted Einherjar killing a majority of their archers silently and dragging their bodies away. He knew he was right to trust Nah with it.

 _Now it's time to drop this stupid act._

"So what do you think? She catch your fancy?" Ezra asked.

"Quite. But there's something missing." The grandmaster said as he looked up in the sky and saw Nah in dragon form. He was almost ready to give the signal.

"Oh, what might that be sir?" Ezra asked.

"I think whats missing is… a couple of dead slavers!" He spat.

"What!" Ezra yelled, wondering what he just said.

"SUPERIOR JOLT!"

Robin slammed his charged hand onto the ground as a barrage of lightning surrounded the area, electrocuting the slavers around him to their deaths. Ezra had dodged it and was fuming at Robin's deception.

"You liar!"

"I'm shutting down this slave trade! Nah! Give em hell!"

"HYAA!" Nah send a large breath of fire at the nearby encampment that consisted of slavers. Those that survived were cut down by the three Einherjar of Marth, Roy, and Ike.

"More meat for the wolf is it? Thats fine by me!" Ezra said as he shot an arrow towards the grandmaster.

"WILDERWIND!"

Robin shot out his hand and summons a Wilderwind spell which allowed him to catch the arrow with a gust of wind. He was stunned as had no idea he could do such a thing but now that he could, he sent it right back into Ezra's horse, killing it and causing him to fall to the ground.

"ARG! You dastard!" The slaver yelled as he got to his feet and pulled out his blade.

"Your days of kidnapping innocent people are over!" The grandmaster said as he pulled out his tome. "Here's how it's done! ELWIND!" He fired an Elwind spell into the ground and propelled himself in mid air. He pulled out his Levin Sword and squeeze the hilt of his blade so tight the Levin Sword sparked with electricity at it's fullest. He came crashing down on Ezra's blade which pierced right through it and slashed his torso.

"I've… had my fill." Ezra muttered as his wound took his life.

"Now to free those slaves." The grandmaster said as he made his way back to the captured slaves. "My name is Robin, Tactician of the Shepherds, Grandmaster of Ylisse. And as of this moment, your lives as slaves end here." He said as he slashed the chains off with his Levin Sword and the slaves were free.

"Oh Naga!… I thought I might never be free… Thank you sir." A woman bowed.

"Please sir, I wanna see my mama." A little kid added.

"Thank you so much my lord." A man bowed. "I'm going to tell everyone about what you did for us."

"Feels great to be the good guys, wouldn't you say?" Nah said as she made her way back to Robin. "Here these are yours." She gave him back his three Einherjar.

"I'm just glad these people are safe." Robin responded. "Okay everyone take a moment to stretch your legs and when you're ready, we'll head back to town. Sound good?!"

"YEAH!"

"Alright!" The grandmaster smiled. As he turned to talk to Nah, he saw her run up to Noire.

"NOIRE!" The manakete yelled as she tackled Noire to the ground.

"Ow! Nah, not so hard!"

"I missed you so much! I thought I might never see you or the others again!" She cried.

"Well I'm glad to see you too." Noire said returning the hug. She looked over to see Robin who was kind enough to stay out of this reunion. She got up and walked over to him. The grandmaster took notice she was walking in his direction and smiled. "Is it really you, Robin? You look… different than I remember." She stated before realizing he probably had no idea what she was talking about. "O-oh I'm sorry. I forgot you haven't met me. I'm Noire."

"Pleasure to meet you and welcome to the present. I'm here to make sure you and your friends accomplish your mission."

"Hehehe." She let out a small giggle. "You never change you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I mean it! You were always nice to me growing up. Mother and father said you were their best friend."

"Stahl is a good man. Tharja… she and I had a rough patch in the past but she's a good friend to me. The two of them are my closest friends and hopefully you'll be too." He smiled.

"Huh? You… you want to be friends with me?"

"Of course. I may not be a substitute for the Robin you knew but I think saving you from being sold into slavery could be a start."

"Oh? In that case. I… I would love to be friends with you." She smiled.

"Thank you Noire, we'll have plenty to talk about later. Also, when we get back to town, would you like to meet your parents?"

"Yes I would like that very OW!" She said as she fell to her knee's but Robin caught her before she hit the ground.

"Whats wrong?" Robin said worried.

"My leg hurts." She winced

"Let me see." He checked her leg. "It's just a minor sprain, nothing major." He then pulled out one of his elixirs. "Here, drink this. It'll dumb the pain."

"Thank you." She consumed the elixir which removed the pain she was feeling.

"You can't walk like this. Is it alright if I carry you?"

"Um… I guess." Noire said nervously.

Robin replied by wrapping his arms around her back and legs as he carried her. Noire wrapped her arms around his neck so that she wouldn't fall.

"All right people! Let's go home!"

"YEAH!"

The former slaves yelled as they followed Robin along with Nah who remained at the tacticians side.

"You said you found Cynthia right Robin? Since we found Noire, is it possible that everyone who came from the future is here on this island?" The manakete asked.

"Possibly, that would explain why Lucina couldn't any of you in Ylisse or Plegia. But I won't rest until I find all of them and reunite them with their families. Then we'll accomplish your mission, together."

"Quite the motivator aren't you. Wouldn't you say Noire?"

"Yeah… Robin, thank you for saving me. I just wanted you to know I'm grateful." She said before resting her head into his chest.

"No problem Noire."

* * *

They continued walking for about thirty minutes before taking a break as some were injured and needed a minute to rest.

"Okay everyone take a break!" Robin commanded. "Noire, can you stand." He said as he placed her back on the ground.

"My legs still hurts, but I think I'll be alright."

"Okay. We're only thirty minutes away from the town, so hang in there."

"Robin, come over here for a minute." Nah asked standing next to a man who looked hurt.

"Whats wrong?"

"Sir, I need help." The man said in pain.

"He has a foot infection. If we don't get any medical attention soon, his condition will get worse." Nah explained.

"Damn, it's one problem after another." Robin had to think of something as he didn't want to lose anyone to infection. "Don't worry. I have just what the doctor ordered." He said as he pulled out an Einherjar card. "Devoted Queen, Elincia!" Robin threw the card on the ground which transfigured into the Elincia Einherjar.

"My lord Robin, what can I do for you." She bowed.

"Your majesty, these people are hurt, can you heal their wounds as best as you can."

"I will try." Elincia used her staff to properly heal the injured.

"Is that really Elincia? From the Tellius sagas?" Nah asked.

"The one and only. Her healing will only mend the pain but for those with serious infections, we will need proper medical attention."

"Alright, shall we get going."

"WAIT! HELP!"

Everyone turned their attention to a woman with torn clothes running up to them in a panic.

"Please you must help me!"

"Calm down milady." Robin said as he placed his hands on her shoulders to get her to stop trembling. "Whats wrong?"

"Bandits are attacking my home! Please help us sir, we are just a peaceful village of doctors. Please help!"

"Doctors?" He repeated and thought about the irony about the situation. But if these people are in need of help, then it was up to the grandmaster to help them. "Don't worry milady, we'll save your friends."

"Thank you sir." She cried. "Thank you!"

"Alright! Elincia I need you to look after everyone here! Okay?!"

"Of course my lord Robin." She bowed.

"Noire?" He turned his attention to Noire. "Are you well enough to fight?"

"I... I think, but I... I don't have a weapon."

"Here milady." One of the former slaves handed Noire a bow. "Use this."

"Oh, th-thank you."

"If you know how to use that can you help?" The grandmaster asked.

"Of course, let me help you." Noire nodded.

"Thank you." He turned to his manakete partner. "Shall we Nah?"

"I'm with you Robin!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

The trio ran to the apparent village to find bandits trashing the place. One thing that caught his eye was a brown haired man who seemed to be holding off the bandits.

"You fools! By power rested in me, prepared to be crushed by the unforeseen destruction of Owain Dark!" The man yelled.

"Oh brother." Nah rolled his eyes. "It's Owain.

"Owain? As in Lissa's son?" Robin asked

"The very same."

"Looks like he could use our help." He added. As he looked to his left he saw Noire aiming her bow. "Are you sure you know how to aim that?"

"I-I think so." Noire fired off an arrow which landed right into a bandits eye. This was noticed by other bandits who took cover to avoid getting killed.

"I think that answers it." The grandmaster chuckled.

The arrow was seen by Owain and as his eyes met the trio, he ran toward them.

"I thought I sensed help nearby! And who else would it be than my loyal companions Nah and Noire!"

"Yeah Owain nice to see you too." Nah groaned.

"I'm glad you're safe." Noire chipped in.

"And you!" Owain pointed at Robin. "I know who you are!"

"You do?"

"Oh but of course. Word travels of the Tactician Magician who braved the dangers of the Manor of Lost Souls, companion to my Uncle Chrom, and loyal friend of my dear mother." Owain kneeled before him. "Oh brave tactician, how can I lend you my assistance."

"You can start by never calling me that ridiculous nickname ever again. And please stand up, I'm not royalty." He demanded and Owain complied. "Are any of your friends here."

"Yes my good man. My companions Brady and Inigo are somewhere around here."

"Well then Owain, will you assist me in wiping out these scum?!"

"At your ready, almighty tactician."

"Okay team, let's go!"

As the group charged in the bandits couldn't stand a chance against their strength. Noire seemed to be very skilled at using a bow as she took out multiple targets without missing. Nah took to the skies and killed of their leader with a ball of dragon fire. Robin and Owain focused on protecting the civilians as any bandit that dared try to harm them was silenced by their blades.

"Aha! I finally found it!"

"What are you doing?" The grandmaster asked as the myrmidon began twirling around with a sword.

"By the ghost of Ike! I've found it at last! The fated mate of my sword hand! The divine blade, Mystletainn!" He cheered with delight.

"Owain, thats just a…"

"Silence! Come Mystletainn! Destiny beckons!" Owain said as he killed another bandit.

 _Should I tell him that's just a rusty steel sword_? Robin thought to himself. _I guess not, don't want to lower his spirit_.

For every bandit trying to kill Robin it was cut down. No one was a match for the tacticians skill and these bandits should've known better than to mess with innocent people.

"Robin!" Nah landed, reverting back to her manakete form. "The bandits are all done for. Looks like we saved the day again. Two in one day!"

"Yeah." He said before turning his attention to the civilians who were hiding in their homes. "Ladies and gentlemen! The bandits are all dead! You're all safe now!"

One after one, the citizens came out of their house and approached the grandmaster. Each with a warm smile on their faces.

"Sir thank you so much! How can we ever repay you?" One of the villagers asked.

"Don't thank just me." Robin turned to his companions. "Thank my friends who helped me. They deserve your praise as well."

"Robin…" Nah smiled.

"Oh, Robin…" Noire cried.

"Spoken like a true hero." Owain spoke.

"Remember these names: Nah, Noire, and Owain! They have saved your lives today.

"NAH, NOIRE, OWAIN. THANK YOU!" The villagers said in unison as they kneeled.

"Here we go again." The grandmaster groaned. He did not like it when people did this.

"Aye sir, you have done your title justice!" Owain clapped a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Please bid me to accompany you, almighty tactician."

"I will on two conditions."

"Name them!"

"First stop the nicknames. Just call me Robin. And second, please treat me like you would treat a friend."

"As you wish Robin! After all, nothing starts a strong friendship like a great battle!" He laughed.

"Yeah, good to meet you." The grandmaster nodded. "Nah, can you go get Elincia and bring the former slaves here? Let's get their wounds healed up so we can get back to town. Owain, go with her."

"Right!" The manakete said as she ran back to where the slaves were.

"Got it!" The myrmidon followed.

"Noire, get that sprained healed, okay?"

"O-okay." She said as she went to get her leg treated.

A few minutes later and the rescued slaves were properly healed. It took a while but it seems like everything was going to be alright.

"Bout time all this nonsense ended." One of the healers said from behind Robin. He was hunched over with a staff in his hand and bore a scar on his left eye. "So yer the hotshot who fought them eh?"

"That I am. And you are?"

"The name's Brady." He huffed.

"Brady? Oh! You're Maribelle's son right?"

"Ya, how'd you know?" He eyed Robin suspiciously.

"My name is Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse. Please to meet you."

"Whoa, Robin?! As in the High Deliverer Robin!? I'll be damned! My ma said you were one of her best friends." He smiled.

"I owe a lot to your mother. She taught me how to interact with the nobility of Ylisse in an appropriate manner. She is one of my best teachers."

"Well if it's really you, then I'm coming with ya. Maybe you could show me how to fight!"

"You want me to train you? Aren't you a priest?"

"Well yea! But that don't mean nothin! I'm tired of being weak, of being protected. I want to be strong! Teach me Robin! MAKE ME A MAN!

"Calm yourself Brady." He asked as the priest was getting a little worked up. "Are you sure you want to learn from me? I don't play around you know?"

"My ma told me all stories about you. How you saved her when she was kidnapped by them Plegians and how you were a genius unmatched by anyone. Plus, from what I've seen, you're a beast in combat."

"Thank you for your praise but the whole 'unmatched genius' thing is just an exaggeration. Anyone can learn strategy." He added. "If you wish to learn then you'll have to pay attention alright? I don't do things half-way. You want to learn? You're going to have to give it your all."

"You got it boss!" The healer saluted.

"Now that that's out of the way, Owain told me another of you future warriors is around here. Inigo was it? Where is he?"

"He's in the house I was staying in but… I don't think he wants to see anyone right now."

"Why not?"

"He was hitting on this one girl who drugged him and stole his stuff. All his stuff, even his clothes." Brady grimaced.

"His clothes? Even his small clothes?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Sadly, yes."

"Alright, just take me too him. I need to talk to him."

Brady led Robin to the small house that Inigo was apparently staying in. As they walked in Robin saw a man bundling up in a corner. He seemed to be in a great deal of pain but that's probably from embarrassment.

"Inigo?" He called out. He couldn't get a good look at him as he was hiding behind the bed, covering himself up.

"Who're you?" He asked. "Have you come to laugh. Then go ahead and laugh dammit."

"I'm not here to laugh at you. My name is Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse. Have you heard of me?"

"Robin? Ah! The High Deliverer. So good to meet you. I'd shake your hand but…" Inigo remembered that he was naked.

"Here…" The grandmaster took of his coat and tossed it to him. "Button the lower half and it'll cover you up."

"Many thanks." He said wrapping the coat around him to cover up his body. "Now then, seeing as you cleared up the bandits, I assume you want to take us somewhere?"

"Yes, Me and the shepherds have arrived here on shore leave. Would you like to meet your parents?"

"Of course, shall we." Inigo said as he left the house with the grandmaster.

"Robin!" Nah called out. "The former slaves are fully recovered and are ready to hit the road."

"The doctors were willing to heal their injuries free of charge." Noire smiled

"Nice." Robin smiled.

"Oh, hello Inigo." The manakete greeted Inigo who stood by Robin's side.

"Hey Nah, Noire, it's good to see you." Inigo greeted.

"Yeah… you too." Nah then leaned in closer to Robin. "Why is he wearing your coat?"

"Brady told me he was hitting on some girl and that she robbed everything he had. And I mean EVERYTHING."

"Oh… Oh… OH!" She blushed. "Forget I asked."

"It's okay." The grandmaster nodded before regrouping with the slaves. "Alright people! Lets get back to town!"

"Must you leave so soon." That woman who had wanted them about the bandits approached them. "Maybe you could spend the night."

"I appreciate the offer milady, but I must return these people to their families."

"Oh?" She looked saddened but kept her smile. "Please feel free to visit again. You're welcomed here anytime."

"Don't worry madam." Inigo butted in. "I promise we shall return one day."

"I was talking to him, not you." The woman retorted.

"Ah yes, she speaks to me at last." Inigo laughed. "Now if I can just get a smile I can…"

*Slap*

"Creep!" The woman said as she slapped Inigo square in the face.

 _Damn! Lucina was right_. Robin, Nah, Noire, Owain, Brady as well as the former slaves cringed at the sight and sound of the slap.

"Well then ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for your assistance. Till we meet again!" The grandmaster bid them farewell as the villagers waved them goodbye.

"I have to say. This is turning into quite the adventure." Nah said.

"That it is." He smiled. "Alright everyone! Next stop! Home!" Robin threw his fist into the air.

"YEAH!"

* * *

 **Well that was fun. Two future children in one chapter. A village full of doctors huh? Talk about irony. Did you hear the woman when she said they were just a "Peaceful Village" hmm? If you want to know, Peaceful Village is the setting for Paralouge 3. I needed a name for the place you find Owain in since I made Sage's Hamlet into a full blown island.**

 **And yes, I also added Brady and Inigo. I couldn't really put their recruitment settings on island of Sage's Hamlet so I said why not recruit them here.**

 **Also, many of you are probably wondering if Chrom and the others have noticed Robin's sudden disappearance. You'll have to see in the next chapter.**

 **Til next time.**


	21. A Newfound Emotion

**Hey guys. Following some advice given to me by fellow writers I have decided that I have made some mistakes in the past by uploading chapters too fast. The majority of chapters are already written, it's just I have to edit some mistakes and fix a few things when I copy-n-paste each chapter in the Doc Manager. I have decided that from here on out I will upload 1-2 chapters each week. I won't choose a day on which I upload but just know that Tactician Magician is not finished. Many chapters are written but it is not finished.**

 **Shoutout for this chapter goes out to metallover, known famously for the fics Invisible Ties and A Very Invisibly-Tied Christmas.**

 **I have also noticed that I am basically making Robin out to be some sort of superstar and that some shepherds as well as Chrom haven't had their chance in the spotlight. I am not oblivious that I am giving Robin a lot of star power and for good reason too. Chrom is leader, we all know this but he does more or less what Robin says because of his skill with strategy. I have always planned show off not just Robin's abilities but also Chrom's as well if you've seen their fight against Gangrel, there's gonna be more teamwork between the two of them. However, just like any best friends who get along, best friends also clash, and there will be some major clashing between Robin and Chrom. Robin's activities in finding more of the future children without informing him will also be a factor in a clash between these two. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **I understand that the dialogue is just too much. At this point it's alot of talking and less fighting but there will be more fighting in the next few chapters so bear with me please.**

 **I deeply apologize for taking this chapter down. There were some things I needed to edit but it's okay now.  
**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the 21st chapter.**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Robin? Anyone?" Chrom asked and the rest of the shepherds shook their heads. Apparently Robin hadn't returned to the inn that the shepherds were staying in or the ship. Where could the tactician have gone? Chrom called for the shepherds to gather in the city tavern to ask if anyone knows where the grandmaster could've gone too.

Lucina had been wondering the same thing. Could Robin be in danger? Where could he have gone?

"Milord!" Frederick walked in.

"Any news Frederick?" Chrom asked.

"I've been asking around, apparently Robin was seen leaving town along with a girl with purple hair and pointy ears."

"Whats he doing with some girl?"

"A girl?! Ohhhhhhhh!" Vaike gasped out loud.

"Well now." Virion chuckled. "It appears our tactician more suave with the ladies than he cares to admit."

"Oh please, this is Robin we're talking about here." Lissa retored with everyone nodding. They knew that Robin wasn't that type of person to go around having flings.

The traits that Frederick had described kept repeating itself in Lucina's head. Pointy ears and purple hair. Just then something clicked in Lucina's head. He was with Nah! He had to be. Does that mean he's looking for her friends like he promised he would?

"Lucina? Are you alright?" Chrom asked as he took notice that her eyes had widened and her mouth was agape.

"Father I know who Robin was traveling with. Her name is Nah, she is one of those who came from the future with me."

"Is that so?" Chrom smirked. "That dastard, he's looking for your friends isn't he."

"That would seem the be the case."

"So who are Nah's parents?" Lissa asked.

"That would be Nowi and Donnel." Lucina replied. Since they're married it's only right to tell them about their daughter.

"Nowi's a mama?! YAAAY!" Nowi jumped for joy.

"Yee-haw! I ave a daughter?! I'm so happy I could dance a jig!" Donnel chipped in.

The couple seemed happy beyond belief that they have a daughter in the future. Although, now this could lead to trouble. Robin was the only person she told about her friends from the future, now that it is known that she had friends with her who were likely children of the shepherds, it was only a matter of time before she was bombarded with questions on who has a child or not.

"Everyone! did you hear! The Tactician Magician killed Ezra's slavers and rescued his slaves!" A man yelled as he barged in past Frederick. "He's returned! Let's go greet him!"

Just then every patron in the tavern stood up and rushed out the door, leaving the shepherds bewildered at what was going on.

"What did he do this time?" Chrom wondered.

"Milord, I think it would best to see if Robin has indeed returned. That gentlement mentioned him by his renowned nickname."

"Yeah. Let's go Shepherds!"

Each shepherd got up from their seat and followed their leader out the door. As they made their way out of the tavern they saw their tactician being surrounded by Sage's Hamlet civilians asking him questions.

Lucina saw the tactician standing by not just Nah like she thought he was, but also Owain, Inigo, Noire, and Brady. The grandmaster held up his hands in an effort to calm everyone down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Civilians of Sage's Hemlet! For a long time you and your loved ones have been harassed by slavers and bandits! I'm here to tell you that that time is over!" He announced which granted him cheers. "The slavers of Kidnappers Keep are dead along with the bandits that were harassing your homes, shops, and nearby villages. But that would not have been possible without the support of my new friends Nah, Noire, Brady, Inigo and Owain! Remember their names for this success would not have been possible without them! And remember, The Shepherds are to help anyone in need! That is all."

The citizens cheered for Robin and his five companions before going back to their business. The grandmaster looked over at the Hack and Slash store to see Jore himself leaning against the door. He must've listened to the whole speech. Robin threw him a thumbs up and a warm smile, likely as a thank you for the information. Jorge did the same thing before going back inside his store. The grandmaster then turned to his companions to see how they thought his speech went.

"I'm surprised you included Inigo. He didn't even do anything." Nah mentioned.

"I figured he could use a break. It seems like he's had a rough day."

"Man, first we get back and we're celebrities. Way to give a speech boss." Brady added.

"Thanks, I learned it from Chrom. He could do a much better job but I'll take what I can get."

"Everyone's looking at us like we're heroes." Noire smiled but the nervousness could be seen on her face.

"You guys deserve the credit."

Just then, the grandmaster heard clapping and turned around to find the source. He saw the Prince clapping his hands with a smirk on his face as he approached Robin and the group.

"You fool." He laughed. "You always have to go off and be the hero."

"All I cared about was making sure these people were safe. I wasn't trying to be anything." Robin folded his arms.

"Of course, your modesty won't allow it." Chrom sighed. "But seriously Robin, if there was trouble going on around here you should tell me."

"I would've, but I didn't want you to stop spending time with your family just to help me. Besides I didn't do it alone." He gestured over to his companions. "Chrom, meet Nah, Noire, Owain, Brady, and Inigo, warriors of the future. Guys meet Chrom, leader of the Shepherds."

"It's good to meet you Lord Chrom." Nah gave a polite bow.

"L-Lord Chrom. G-Greetings to you." Noire did the same.

"It's good the meet the rest of you. If Robin vouched for you than you future children will be most welcomed into the shepherds."

"Children?! We ain't kids old timer!" Brady scoffed.

"Uh... sorry?" Chrom was taken aback by the outburst.

"UNCLE CHROM!" Owain yelled.

"Uncle?" The Prince said wondering why this young man just yelled at him. Then he noticed his clothes and made an assumption. "You're Lissa and Lon'qu's son aren't you?"

"By the crown of Celica, you could sense it couldn't you! You could sense the bond the bounds us together uncle. You could sense the…"

"It was your clothes." He interrupted. "They're the clothes of a feroxi myrmidon."

"Oh." Owain seemed saddened by the interruption but he let it go as his eyes saw his cousin. "LUCINA!"

"Owain!" Lucina cried out as she went to hug her cousin.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Owain said as he hugged his cousin tightly.

"Don't hog him Lucy!" Cynthia cried out.

"CYNTHIA!" He yelled as he wrapped one arm around Cynthia and brought his two cousins into a group hug.

"We're back together again." Lucina cried.

"Makes quite a sight doesn't it?" Chrom asked who was happy that Lucina and Cynthia was reunited with their cousin.

"I suppose." Robin shrugged. "So, what happened when I was gone?"

"Well we visited the stands and shops this island has to offer. Oh and you were reported missing." He gave his friend the stink eye.

"And?"

"And?! Do you know how worried I was?"

"Not really but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Even if I did, would you even listen."

"What do you think Chrom?"

Lucina who was still in a group hug, she could hear her father and Robin bickering, likely about where he had been lately. It seems like a friendly spat but she hoped her father would lay off the poor grandmaster. He was only trying to help her friends.

"Going into haunted houses, dismantling slavers, and more bandit attacks? Robin that's the kind of thing you should inform me about."

"Do I have to repeat myself? You were spending time with your family. It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"Look, just be careful next time okay? Can you promise me that at least."

"Yes Chrom, I promise. Can I go now, I'm tired."

"Here." The Prince handed his friend a key. "Bought you a room when you were gone. Room 401."

"Thanks." The grandmaster said taking his leave

"Hey Robin, hold up." The Prince said halting his tracks. "Do you want to go for drinks tomorrow?"

"Drinks?" Robin didn't really like alcohol, but he could tell that Chrom just wanted to hang out with him. "Sure, sounds good."

"Alright then, have a good night." Chrom bid his friend a farewell.

Before Robin could leave though, he wanted to talk to Lucina before heading to his room. He saw that she was staring in his direction, likely listening in on the conversation he was having with her father. She broke her hug with her sister and cousin as the grandmaster walked up to her.

"Hey." He greeted.

"AH! Robin!" Cynthia smiled at him with glee. "Where have you been! I missed you!"

"Can you please not yell Cynthia. You're going to break my eardrum."

"Hehehe sorry." She giggle innocently.

He gave her a nod and accepted her apology. Owain gave him a simple smile and a pat on the shoulder. He then turned his attention to Lucina who seemed to have something to say to him.

"Was this what you been doing for the last 2 days?" Lucina asked.

"Pretty much. Only Laurent, Severa, Yarne, Kjelle, And Gerome left. If they are indeed here on this island."

"Robin, I can't believe you did all this." She smiled before pouting. "But still you should've taken me with you."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to interrupt your family time."

"I know, but still I think you should've told me. We're partners after all remember?"

"Of course." The grandmaster laughed.

"Why Lucina, I'm so glad to see you again." Inigo interjected. "You're looking as beautiful as ever."

"Hello Inigo." The future princess rolled her eyes. "It's good to see you're alive."

"Oh, but of course. Anything to see your lovely face again."

Robin couldn't help but frown and feel a little agitated by Inigo's flirting. Lucina was right. This guy is a philanderer and the fact he flirted with a girl back in the village freely makes it seem like he doesn't care about people's feelings. Lucina deserved more respect than that so he decided that was enough.

"Hey Inigo, don't you think you should give me back my coat?" Robin smirked.

"Oh Robin! I… well…"

"I was wondering? Why are you wearing Robin's coat Inigo?" The future princess wondered.

"Well, Lucina… I…"

"Oh, thats right. You had all of your clothes stolen by some girl didn't you Inigo?" The grandmaster crossed his arms.

"Well… I…" Inigo was blushing, embarrassed.

"Your clothes got stolen? Wait… does that mean…!" She gasped.

"Yes Lucina. I mean ALL of his clothes." The grandmaster continued to add which cause Inigo's face to grow red.

"STOP! STOP!" The philander commanded. "Please just get me some clothes."

"Yes of course." Robin handed Inigo a blanket to cover himself in which he received his coat back. Then he gave Inigo a bag of coins "Go buy some new armor and a new weapon while you're at it."

"Yeah, thanks." Inigo said, glaring at him for making him look bad as he took his leave. "I'll see you later my darling Lucina." He let out one last flirty line before heading to a nearby clothing store.

"Why he never gives up, I'll never know."

"Can't you tell Lucina?"

"Huh?"

"I can tell that even through that smile, he's bearing a lot of pain. He tries to remain optimistic because without it, he would lose himself." He did his best to explain.

"How do you know?"

"Because he reminds me of his father. I knew Henry's smile was fake from the moment I met him. He may not show it but he was and still is bearing a lot of pain from his past. But Olivia showed him what a true smile was. I it's the same for Inigo, he continues to fake it so that one day he can smile a true smile."

"I never knew that." Lucina said. "But then again, it seems like you have an answer for everything."

"I wouldn't say that. I just say what I feel." Robin said. "I'm going to turn in. Goodnight Lucina."

"Goodnight Robin."

As the grandmaster walked to the inn he looked at his fellow companions from the future talking to their parents with the exception of Inigo. It's presumed that seeing as Henry and Olivia only recently got together and their relationship isn't cemented, Inigo is keeping his distance until the two know they truly love each other or until they get engaged. There's no evidence to support that claim but it's a sound theory which is probably true as he remembered Lucina's hesitance in giving him the names of their parents so she only gave him their mother's names. He saw as Nah embraced both Nowi and Donnel, trying her best not to cry. The poor kid had been through so much and still she remains strong. Nah then looked towards Robin's direction and mouthed "Thank you" to him. Robin was glad that his was not only reuniting Lucina's friends with their parents but also forming friendships with them. It's only a matter of time before they're all found and the shepherds will be stronger than ever.

* * *

Robin arrived at his room at the inn but not before being reminded by Nah and Brady to let them accompany him the next time he goes out to look for the other time travelers or to find the other ancient tomes. Robin set up a ritual to transfer the power from Katarina's Bolt to his Book of Naga as it would be a lot better than carrying around two tome. Henry had taught him a dark magic ritual in which one can transfer spells from one tome into another. It's one of the reasons why The dark mage have been able to use basic magic spells in his dark magic tome.

 _I wonder if this is how Aversa created her tome._

Of course Robin had asked Henry after drawing a sketch of what Aversa's tome looked like but according to him he had never seen a tome like that in his life. But that wasn't important right now. According to Henry, the ritual is very difficult and naturally impossible for those who aren't skilled at dark magic but it was later revealed that Robin could perform dark magic despite not being a dark mage. Despite Robin's dislike of dark magic, this ritual could be of great use for him.

"All right. Let's get started." Robin placed the two tomes in front of him, closed his eyes and muttered an incantation, just like he had practiced. "Refsnart lleps otni emot won!"

Just then Robin's Book of Naga began to glow and shake violently. He could feel the ritual causing a strain on his body as he could feel blood dripping from his nose. After a few minutes the Book of Naga had stopped glowing and shaking and Katarina's Bolt had instantly disintegrated.

"Whoa!" Robin was not expecting that. Did the ritual work? Robin turned the pages of his tome and found the incantations of Katatrina's bolt on one of the pages. He then poured it's power into his hand and smiled at the blue lighting forming in his palm. "One down, two to go."

*Knock* *Knock*

Robin was startled when he heard someone knocking on the door. Who could be up at this time?

"Who is it?"

"It's Lucina. May I come in?" Lucina's voice was heard from beyond the door.

"Okay, hold on." Was there something wrong? Why was she here at this time? Robin wiped the blood from his nose and opened the door to let her in. "Lucina? What brings you…" His words were instantly stopped as he took notice at what she was wearing.

"Surprised?" Lucina giggled at making Robin speechless.

"Um…" Robin took notice of the dress she was wearing. It was a dress with polka dots of each color with a picture of Emmeryn in every single dot. "It looks… nice Lucina."

 _What in the hell am I looking at. It's hideous! Where did she come across such an abomination?_

"I knew you would like it!" She smiled. "I wanted to show you before I went to bed."

"Well it's… quite colorful and bright and… definitely not something I'm use seeing you in."

"Well if it makes you speechless than I chose the right dress. " She laughed. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Well... *ahem* it's good to see you taking a break. After that fearsome battle with the Valmese, you deserve it."

"So do you." She muttered. "And then you go off and face danger again." She looked at him with a bit of anger. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry Lucina. I just wanted to help you reunite with your friends."

"And that justifies it? You could've gotten hurt or worse. Do you not trust in your friends? In my father? In me?

"Lucina..." He tried to find the right words to explain so that she wouldn't be so mad. "I'm not like you father, Lucina. I can't just sit around and have fun when other people still need me."

"Robin, I'm not saying that what you're doing is wrong. I'm saying your being reckless. I know that I am the last person to be saying that because I'm probably as reckless as my father but I thought you were more careful than just going off on your own. And don't sit there and tell me you have the Einherjar because the Robin I became friends with would ask help from his friends before he relies on magical cards."

"*Sigh* you're as stubborn as your father you know that. Not to mention equally as annoying."

"Robin..." She seemed saddened that Robin had called her that. She was just trying to help him and here he was pushing her away. "I'll just go."

"Wait..." He called out, grabbing her arm before she left the room. "This is the only time you'll hear this from me. I will never say it again, you understand?"

"Robin?"

"When you told me that I never got married in the future and I said I didn't care, I lied. The truth is... I was jealous of all the other shepherds. I kept telling myself that this is what I wanted, that a girlfriend or a wife would be nothing more than a waste of my time almost to the point of actually believing it. The truth is, I didn't believe it, but I was too stubborn to admit it. I'm not going to pretend I understand what love is, I've never felt it before with anyone, nor will I pretend that I have any interest in any of the women in our army that's beyond the borders of friendship. But still... The fact that you told me that I never had a family left a scar that can never be healed. Chrom can tell me all he wants that the shepherds are my family but that stupid loser doesn't understand a damn thing! Always telling me to 'relax' to be 'selfish' when he knows nothing!" He began to cry. "I do see Chrom as a brother! He gave me everything! I see Cordelia as a sister because of how well we got along! But even so it isn't the same! How can I call them that when I've never felt the bond of a brother or sister. I have no family! My father's a grimleal fanatic and my mother is probably no better! I'm..." He tried to find the right words to describe how he was feeling. How he was truly feeling. "I'm all...alone."

"Robin... I..."

"That's why I do the things I do. I want to let other people who are just like me to know they're not alone. I don't want them to feel what I feel. I want to form bonds with them, protect them, and improve their lives. If I can make anyone's day just a little bit happier, than I can sleep better at night knowing they're safe and sound. And if I get hurt or scarred in the process, so be it. I'll endure the pain. Anything... for the people I care for."

"I..." She never knew that about him. All this time he was in so much pain that he kept it bottled in with a cool and collected personality. "I'm so sorry Robin." She pulled him into a hug and allowed him to cry softly on his shoulder.

"Thank you for being here Lucina. I always enjoy talking to you."

"Really?"

"Yes." He pulled back a little and looked her in the eye. "I don't know what it is about you. But you're... different from the others."

"...huh?"

"When I'm around you I feel... at peace. I don't need to hold back around you. I can just let out how I truly feel and you won't judge. I've always liked that about you. And... you're really important to me."

"Shhh…" Losing all of her will power, she lost her composure and begun to cry along with him and pulled him back into a hug. Seeing her friend who had given her so much trust and kindness in pain like this was too much. She vowed to be there for him the way he had always been there for her. He, who gave her, her very first birthday present. He, who had always been there to talk with her about things she didn't understand. He, who went off into dangerous territory and found some of her friends from the future. It was unbearable to see him suffer. "I completely understand how you feel Robin. For a time, I wanted nothing more than to jump into my fathers arms and cry like a little girl. I couldn't then because I felt like if I were involved it might cause disruptions to the timeline. But that's over now. I'm with my family again and I have a friend whom I can trust to see the good and bad sides of me. The sides I always wanted to keep hidden from everyone, including my family."

"Lucina I..."

"You talk about how you want other people to know that they're never alone. But what about you? I think someone needs to tell you that you're not alone either. And for all the times you've helped me, allow me to help you. You're not alone Robin. You have never been alone. You are my trusted friend and..." She blushed a little as she tried to find the words. "I also... think you're important to me too."

"Th-thanks." He had no idea what to do, but all he could do was hold onto her and never let go. Lucina was always a person of interest to Robin. Because of her previous mysterious nature and because of the many responsibilities she faces, Lucina had always caught his interest. Whenever he was around her, he never felt alone like he usually would. He felt happy and content and seeing this side of her was definitely something else. He had no what else to feel, but this moment made his heart was race and it wouldn't stop. But these feelings were new and he didn't understand them.

 _What is happening to me? What is... this feeling?_ He had no idea what to say, what to think, anymore. However he did come to one conclusion even though he didn't understand it: Whenever he was around her... he liked it.

* * *

 **OHHHHHHH! Robin and Lucina had their very first moment? Not really all that romantic but a moment nonetheless. No, the romance doesn't start here and won't happen until much later. This scene actually goes to show just how much trust Robin has placed in Lucina as he was able to tell her how he truly feels. The romance hasn't started yet.**

 **Til next time.**


	22. For the Taguel

**Hey guys, I know this one is out a little late but I'm currently dealing with a family issue so chapters will be coming out a little late. It's nothing completely severe and I deeply apologize but chapters may come out a little late. Also I know this is a really long chapter, the longest one I've made yet, but please bear with me.  
**

 **Only one shoutout for this chapter, which goes to SpeakerForTheHopeful known for the fic _To Challenge One's Fate_. The one thing to know about this writer is that they, like me, made a years too late RobinXLucina fanfic. I know it's an overused pair but please go read their fic and give it a review.  
**

 **Also I uploaded a one-shot featuring CorrinXOboro from Fire Emblem Fates. Check it out I think you'll like it. I know I said I would only do one fic at a time but I think I can make a little one-shot or two in my spare time.  
**

 **Just so we're clear, there are some funny/silly moments in this fic. If it was to be all drama, I would have made it a Drama/Romance fic, not an Adventure/Romance. I am also quite aware that there is a lot of dialogue, what can I say, there is a lot of talking going on between Robin and the others. I'll try to tone it down as best I can.  
**

 **Without further ado, here's the 22nd chapter.**

* * *

The next day Robin decided to take Chrom up on his offer and have a few drinks with him, despite the grandmaster's dislike of alcohol. He needed a distraction from last nights events. When he woke up, he was hoping to find Lucina and talk to her about what happened between them the other night but she wasn't in her room and when someone told him where she was he still couldn't find her.

 _Is she avoiding me now?_ Robin couldn't help but feel a little sad. He just wanted to talk to her about the situation. _If she doesn't want to talk to me, then I guess there's nothing I can do about it._

He arrived at the tavern where civilians greeted him warmly. He then made his way to the V.I.P. room that Chrom was sitting in. The room was given to the shepherds as a thank you present for dealing with the bandits and so The Prince decided to make use of it to have spend some time with his best friend.

"This seat taken?" Robin asked, letting Chrom know he was there.

"Help yourself." The Prince said gesturing his friend to sit down.

Just then a waitress approached the duo.

"What can I get ya?"

"Fireball whiskey for me." Chrom said.

"Just water for me." Robin gave his order.

"Comin right up." The bartender went to prepare the drinks.

Seeing as it was just the two of them, Chrom tried to start up a conversation. Whatever frustration he held for his friend going off on his own was pushed away. After all, Robin wasn't alone on this adventure and is actually curious as to what he was doing. "So you've been busy lately?"

"Pretty much. Lucina's friends were not easy to find."

"Not only that, you've disabled this islands slave trade. So, you just went off and did all this yourself?"

"I had friends to help me Chrom." Robin stated.

"But you led the charge. I have to say I'm becoming more impressed with you. You used to warn me about reckless behavior and here you are, doing it yourself."

"It's not reckless if you have a plan before taking action Chrom, but I guess you could say I learned my recklessness from the best." Robin smiled. "Like you, I wish to help anyone in anyway I can. I want to be friends with others and form bonds with them."

"Seems like my influence is rubbing off on you." The Prince laughed. "You may deny it, but we're a lot alike you know."

"I don't think so Chrom. You're a better man than I could ever be."

"That's where you're wrong." He said sternly. Chrom had always been annoyed when Robin was like this. Never taking any credit for himself nor saying anything good about himself. He was modest to a fault. "I never once, during the time we've known each other, thought I was better than you in anyway. You and I are equals, in both title and ability. After all you're the Grandmaster remember?"

"Thats just a military title. I'm no prince like you."

"Sometimes, you don't have to be royalty to be a prince you know. You're as much of a leader as I am." He tried to make his point clear to his friend. "I've seen how much you've grown, and how much you care for others around. You may not think it, but you have a kind heart."

"Hmm." Robin thought to himself. "You know, Emmeryn told me something once."

"Oh? What was that?"

"She said I had a kind and beautiful heart and to always remember that even the darkest of hearts hold a tiny ray of light." The grandmaster smiled at remembering her last words to him. Telling him that even though he didn't think it, she, a woman of purity, inside and out, told him that he had a kind an beautiful heart. It was something he never forgot.

"That sounds like something she would say." Chrom smiled before slumping back into his chair, remembering the good times he spent with his late sister. "I miss her."

"As do I."

"Sometimes I wonder if I would be soiling her memory and legacy if I were to take the name of Exalt. I'm nowhere near as patient as her nor am I as forgiving." The Prince looked down as he compared himself to Emmeryn. "No matter what the circumstance was, she never showed any ounce of hatred towards anyone. To be honest, I don't think she was capable of showing hate. That's what separates me from her. There are some things I just can't let go and some things I can't forget or forgive." The Prince felt ashamed. He knew Emmeryn would never approve but it's not something he could let go. "I... don't think I would make a very good Exalt.

"Is that what you believe?" The grandmaster asked. He never thought Chrom would doubt himself like this. He always thought the prince had what it took to be the Exalt and seeing him like this made him want to help his friend.

"I don't know." The prince seem conflicted. With his sister gone, he now had to fill in the role that she left for him. But given the differences between how Emmeryn handles things and how he handles things, could he truly give the name of Exalt justice? "What do you think?"

"I think you should stop trying to compare yourself to your sister." The grandmaster was blunt but he knew what he was going to say was sincere. "You're nothing like your sister Chrom. Nor will you ever be. But that doesn't necessarily mean you're going to fail as an Exalt." Robin meant that with every fiber of his being. He wanted the prince to understand. "You don't have to be her to be the Exalt. You just have to be the best that you can be and give the people of Ylisse hope to grasp onto. That's why the people followed your sister, because she embodied hope. As long as you can do that, then you will be one heck of an Exalt."

"Tch." Chrom smirked at his friends pep talk. "Look at you, talking me out of my funk. I think I've becoming a bad influence on you."

"Like I said, I learned from the best." Robin pointed out. He then decided to change the subject on how the Prince was doing while he was away. "So, you had fun with your family?"

"It was a blast. Lucina and Cynthia are everything I've ever dreamed about. They make me proud to be a father."

"Sounds lovely." The grandmaster remarked. He was glad that Chrom was getting to spend quality time with his family and he was even happier that Lucina and Cynthia were able to do something normal for a change instead of fighting.

"It is. Not only that, Cynthia told me that she has never seen Lucina so optimistic before, or happy for that matter." The Prince pointed out

"She must be glad to have her parents back."

"That may be. But I've noticed other than me and Sumia, you're the only person she talks too." Chrom reminded him

"Sometimes, she comes to me for advice and I'm only happy to give it to her. If I can help her in anyway, I will." The grandmaster stated. He knew the future princess was very unaccustomed to how this world works as she spent her whole life fighting the Risen so he was willing to help her in any way possible.

"I'm glad to see that you and my daughter share a strong friendship." The prince said but his mood changed as something that had been nagging him for a while entered his mind. "But, are you sure there isn't anything else you may feel for her?"

"Excuse me?" Robin asked curiously.

"You know, maybe you see her in a different way."

"What do you mean? In what way could I see her?"

"You mean you don't…. *Sigh* never mind." Chrom grumbled as Robin doesn't seem to understand what he was talking about. "I can't believe you're so dense."

"What was that?" He questioned as the prince mumbled that last remark.

"Nothing important Robin, it was just something silly." Chrom shrugged. When Sumia told him that she could see Robin and Lucina becoming a couple, it always came to his mind whenever the two were together. However he also remembered on how Robin basically told the shepherds that he had zero interest in a relationship as well as his promise to stay out of his friends love life. However, he couldn't help but think about it every now and then.

"Very well." Robin resigned even though he wondered why Chrom wasn't making sense. _Maybe the atmosphere of this tavern is getting to him_.

"Anyway, I need to ask you something. It may upset you but I must ask that you to listen." The Prince said seriously, quickly changing the subject.

"What is it?" Robin was a little worried whenever Chrom was this serious. At times he could interect with his friend either trading humorous japes or being constantly annoyed with him. But whenever The Prince had something serious to talk about, the grandmaster gave him his utmost attention.

"Have you ever wondered why Gangrel wanted to start a war with Ylisse so badly?"

"Various reason: Jealousy, greed, envy, but most of all hatred. An emotion so powerful it can cloud one's mind." The grandmaster gave a full descriptive answer. "Gangrel's hatred towards the last Exalt is what likely stemmed from his need to destroy Ylisse. Since he couldn't get his revenge on him, he took it out on the people of the halidom, and on you and your family."

"That... actually made sense." He was a little surprised how Robin easily explained it, but knew it to be true. "I too, would've felt the same hatred as well if I didn't have my friends with me. That shows just how powerful it is. And I've seen it before… in you."

"You're talking about Aversa, right." The grandmaster groaned. Chrom had brought up his supposed 'obsession' with Gangrels' former tactician many times before. However, every time it was brought up, it usually fell on deaf ears.

"Yes. I know your hate isn't strong enough to where you'll make rash decisions but it still worries me Robin." Chrom looked into his eyes. "I'm not as dense as some people think I am, and neither are you."

"Is there a point to this?"

"I know why you hate her so much." He pointed out. "It's because she defeated you in combat and you think that because of that, Emmeryn got killed. The fact that she defeated you still lingers in your mind and in the end, it's not hatred that drives you to want to kill her... It's fear."

"Fear?" The grandmaster was puzzled by what Chrom was saying and begun to feel his heart wretch but he continued to put on a brave front. "You think... I'm afraid of her?

"Yes. I can see it. You're so scared of her that it almost pained you to go look for her.

 _Shut up_

"You're scared of her power. You felt so defeated when she beat you that day at Border Pass. And when... when Emm died, you didn't blame only her. You blamed yourself because you thought yourself so scared that you would lose to her again."

 _Shut up_

"And you try to become stronger so you can beat that fear. Because you're so frightened by what she could do if you're not strong enough to beat her. Am I right."

 _Shut..._

The grandmaster clenched his fist and laid his face on the table to hide what he was feeling from his friend. He was not angry at what Chrom said, because he knew the Prince was right was right. "Yes… yes it's true… Aversa frightens me. When I saw her summon those risen, when she took my plans and turned it into dust. I…" Robin was trying with all his might to hold back the tears. "I felt so… weak."

"I know. I felt that way too. But then I remembered that you told me that I don't have to be like my sister to live up to her ideals. And that if I were to fall, you would help guide me back on the right path." The Prince smiled. "So let me promise to do the same for you."

"Hmph." Robin huffed. "You know for a stubborn reckless loser, you're quite the motivator."

"Oh, can it." Chrom laughed. "If I'm a stubborn reckless loser, than you're an arrogant jerk."

"I guess thats what makes us an unstoppable duo."

"Got that right."

"Here are your drinks gentlemen." The waitress arrived with their drinks.

Chrom and Robin grabbed their respective beverages and prepared for a toast. It had been to long since the two talked like this. Despite the war that was bound to happen, the grandmaster could just let go when he was around his friend. But most importantly, it was thanks to Lucina's talk the other night. She reminded him that he wasn't alone. That his friends are also his power as well.

"To an unending brotherhood." The Prince raised his glass.

"May our bond surpass anything we face." Robin clicked his glass with Chrom's before drinking their beverages.

* * *

"I can't keep doing this to him." Lucina sighed. She had been avoiding Robin since she found out he was looking for her. He likely wanted to talk to her about yesterdays events but she couldn't must up the courage to talk to him. She feared what his reaction would be. "I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to help him." Lucina told herself. Robin had that effect on her. Whenever he said things that eased her mind she found her heart racing and beating rapidly. She knew she would have to talk to him about yesterday. She just hoped he wouldn't think less of her now. The moment they shared wasn't anything beyond the borders of friendship, but it wasn't exactly a friendly type of moment either.

"For the love of Naga and all! Where is he!" Said Lucina's sister who was in the room they shared at the Inn, stomping around like a child. She was waiting for Owain to show up so the two could spend the day playing Justice Cabal but he was late and Cynthia was getting impatient.

"Cynthia calm down. Owain is probably spending time with Aunt Lissa." Lucina said, trying to calm her sister down.

"He's the one who wanted to restart the Justice Cabal! He said he would be here at 8 and it's already noon!" Cynthia slammed her foot in the ground. "I swear when I see him, I'm gonna give him a good knock to the face!"

"I don't think that will resolve anything."

*Knock* *Knock*

"Finally! What took you so long you moron!" Cynthia yelled as she heard someone knock on the door and assumed it was Owain. She balled her hand into a fist and stomped her way towards the door. She yanked the door open and attempted to punch the person on the other side. However her fist was caught by none other than Robin's hand who was confused as to why she would attack him just now. "Oh Robin?! I'm sorry, I thought you were Owain!"

"Robin?" Lucina gasped as she saw the grandmaster at the door.

He was here and Lucina wasn't ready to talk to him just yet. Immediately Lucina looked for a way to escape. She could jump through the window but the last thing she wanted to do was to add more money to her fathers bill and crashing through the window may cause a scene. Plus, if she gave away that she was deliberately avoiding Robin, then he would be hurt and the thought of hurting him made her stomach ache.

"It's alright Cynthia. I blocked your attack so no harm done. But next time check your peephole before you just randomly attack someone like that." He lectured.

"Yeah, sorry." She said before noticing that Robin was carrying someone. When she looked at who he was holding, she giggled. "What happened to father?"

"He had a few too many." Robin sighed. "Honestly, it's noon and he's already passed out drunk."

"Father was drinking? This early in the morning?" Lucina wondered as to why her father would do something like that.

"Yeah. I told him to go easy on the fireballs but he wouldn't listen." Robin rolled his eyes. "Can I drop him off here?"

"Sure." Lucina helped Robin carry Chrom to the bed. Robin placed Chrom on the mattress and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks…" Robin said, remembering that she was possibly avoiding him and it was clear from the look in her eyes that she felt uneasy with him here. "Well, I'll get out of your hair ladies." He turned to leave.

"Robin wait!" Lucina called out.

"Hmm?"

"Um." Lucina muttered nervously. "Are you feeling better?"

"Feeling better?" He wondered what she had meant but then he understood two things. One the signals she was giving and two, her sister was in the room who might take what happened the other day the wrong way. "Oh! Yes, I'm feeling much better. Thank you for helping me yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Cynthia budged in.

"It's nothing important Cynthia. Robin was a little sick after his trip so I stayed with him until he got better." Lucina said to her sister.

"Well as interesting as that sounds, I'm tired of waiting for that idiot. I'll see you two later." Cynthia said as she stormed out of the room, leaving the grandmaster confused.

"What's her problem?

"Something with Owain I think.

"Okay. So.…"

"Robin." Lucina cut him off. It's seems that she had something to get off her chest. "I want to apologize for avoiding you this morning. I was wondering on how to talk to you about what happened the other day without being awkward."

"Perish the thought. I honestly fell better than ever." Robin smiled. "Guess you inherited your pep talks from your father."

"I'm glad." She smiled before silence befell the room. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. "Um... what do you plan on doing today?"

"Well..." He stammered. In truth, he wanted to go find more of her friends but if he had told her that, she would probably insist on coming with him. As helpful as Lucina would be, he didn't want her to fight. He wanted her to spend time with her family. She had done enough fighting so this was to be her vacation. "I'm going to walk around the town. Would you like to join me?" He offered but he knew she would reject it. Seeing as how Chrom is passed out drunk on the bed, her only logical answer would be...

"I would like to, but I think I should stay with father until he wakes up or until mother comes back." She rejected his invitation politely, even though she wanted to go with him. "I'll see you later then?"

"Sure. Later."

Robin left the room and steeled himself for the future scolding he will probably receive. This was the perfect opportunity to go out and search for more of her friends. He knew that Chrom and Lucina would want to come with him, but he didn't want to get them involved. He also knew if he went out on his own again, he would probably be scolded and lectured greatly but at this moment, he didn't care. His mission was far from over. He wrote a letter and left it on the door door as he made his way out of the Inn.

 _Before I do go off again. I think I'll take Chrom's advice and be a little "selfish" as he would put it._

* * *

Robin left the inn, leaving Chrom behind in Lucina's care. For some reason Robin just couldn't stop think about what just happened. For some reason he couldn't stop smiling. Why was that? Was it because his worry that Lucina was avoiding him has been put to ease. Or because Chrom is too unconscious to do anything about Robin going off again. Either way, he decided to put his mission on hold for a moment and enjoy what Sage's Hamlet had to offer.

"Robin, just the man I wanted to see." A voice came from his left. He turned to see the voice belonging to Inigo who was approaching his direction.

"Ah Inigo. Good to see you got some new clothes."

"Ah, yes let us not speak of that anymore. I am in need of your help."

"What do you need?" The grandmaster wondered. Inigo seemed to be in need of assistance and Robin was only happy to help.

"We'll first, a question. You would say you're popular, yes?" He asked.

"Apparently so." The grandmaster answered. Despite being annoyed by it, he couldn't deny that his actions had made him into a heroic figure to most people.

"You see, I was planning on conversing with a couple of gorgeous women, and I think it would do wonders for the both of us if you joined me." The boy offered. He was hoping to get some time alone with Robin so that he could convince the grandmaster to use his popularity into helping him talk to girls However, as soon as he said this, Robin's brow furrowed as he caught onto what Inigo was offering.

"No thanks."

"But..."

"No Inigo. I am not going to help you mess with the feelings of innocent women." He stated. This boy had already given the grandmaster a bad impression when they first met. The poor kid was bare naked because his flirting angered a woman so much that she drugged him and took his clothes. And if there was one thing Robin could not forget, it was the sickening sound of the slap that girl from the Peaceful Village gave Inigo.

"Oh lighten up buddy. Besides, isn't this what you want?"

"Do I want to parade myself in front of girls like some womanizing loser? I think I'll pass."

"No, to be friends with these people. What better way to do that then to chat with some ladies with your friend Inigo."

"We're friends?" Robin asked.

"Absolutely. I figured saving my life and giving me and the others credit for stopping bandits makes for a good friendship." The boy smiled. Despite the situation, he was being truthful to the grandmaster.

"Then as my friend could you do me a favor. If you do that then I'll… help you talk to girls." Robin groaned. He couldn't believe he was going to get involved in this, but Inigo's sincerity won the day.

"If it's in my power, I will grant it."

"Keep your philandering away from Lucina. She's a respectable woman with a weight on her shoulders and she doesn't need you flaunting around her like a lovestruck idiot."

"That's asking a lot, I don't know if I can… wait a minute… Oh! I see whats going on!" Inigo laughed. The grandmaster could play the cool act all he wanted but from how insistent he was in asking Inigo to stop flirting with Lucina, he could only guess the true reason as to why he would make such a request.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Is it just me or does mr celebrity have a crush on our fair Lucina?" Inigo winked.

"What? I assure you we're just friends." Robin said calmly.

"Sure you are." Inigo rolled his eyes. He would get it out of the tactician eventually but that aside, if he accepted his request, he would help him talk to girls. "Alright I won't flirt with Lucina anymore. Now come my friend. beauties await us!"

"Somehow, I just know I'm going to regret this."

Inigo dragged the grandmaster by the arm to go talk to women. In a way, Inigo was correct as this was a good way to make new friends. After all, it's just talking, nothing special. What could go wrong?

* * *

Things went wrong. Things went wrong very fast. Robin had backed up Inigo in his attempts to flirt with women, if you could even call it flirting. Every time Inigo opened his mouth he was either met with a rejection or a slap to the face. Robin tried to back him up but as woman took more notice in him than Inigo, the boy simply felt betrayed and vanished without a trace. Robin tried to find him but the women they were talking to earlier wouldn't leave the poor grandmaster alone. He then decided to sprint away with them following him. Many of the shepherds saw Robin attempting to flee but did nothing to help. He then spotted Sumia, Cordelia, and Cherche together but said nothing as he ran past them.

"Should we… help him?" Cherche asked.

"Hmm? Oh no, it's okay. He'll be fine." Sumia shrugged.

"Poor Robin." Cordelia giggled

After about thirty minutes, the lovestruck fangirls finally left Robin alone. He had never been more exhausted and humiliated in his life. The grandmaster's way of making conversation was way different than Inigo's. The dumb philanderer just said a couple of flirty lines to the women he was talking to but it came across as harrassment. Once their attention was on the grandmaster, he simply asked for proper introductions and once they had learned that Robin, the Grandmaster of Ylisse, was right in front of them, they swooned and began asking him questions. Some were bold enough to latch themselves onto him. Needless to say, the experience was tiring.

 _Well that was a perfectly good waste of my time. But, seeing as no one is around. I'll just slip out when no one is looking._

Robin made his way out of the town square and into the nearby forest. He kept walking for a while until he found himself in an open field which reminded him of field he was found in two years ago. He sat down on the grass and used this quiet scenery to plan out his mission. He wondered whether or not he should go after the ancient tomes, search for more of Lucina's friends, or go to the mercenary fortress and get some answers out of this Nelson character. However, Robin's remembered that the previously rescued future warriors would likely notice Robin's disappearance and will attempt to track him down to assist him.

 _No, they are spending quality with their families like they should. I don't want to get them involved in this_. However, Robin remembered Nah's vow to help him as well as Brady asking him to train the monk how to fight. Should he go back and ask for help?

"RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..!"

"What the hell?" A sudden scream suddenly broke Robin out of his trance. As he turned around he saw a purple blur heading towards him. "What is that?"

"OOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIII….!"

"Is that…?" Robin noticed the blur getting closer and suddenly he knew just what was heading towards him. "Nah?"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

The blur was indeed Nah as she rammed into Robin's chest at full speed, tackling him. Robin fell to the ground and felt a large amount of pain forming in his chest from the blow.

"Ow Nah! What was that for?"

"What did I just say yesterday!" She yelled.

"Um…?"

"I said wherever you go, I go. And here you are, out on your own." She complained. "And why is your hair all messy?"

"Inigo asked me to help him talk to women and…"

"It backfired on him didn't it? Say no more." Nah sighed. "Here." The manakete started to fix his hair.

"Thanks." Robin said gratefully. He had anticipated that some of the future warriors would come after him but he didn't expect to be found so soon. Even so... "Honestly Nah, I thought you would be more focused on spending time with your parents then following me around."

"Don't get me wrong, to be able to spend time with them is a blessing beyond description, but how do you think I would feel if you're going off on your own and I could help you?"

"I would figure family time would be more important to you."

"It is, but I still want to help you."

"Nah if you think you owe me a debt for saving you then you can forget it. We're friends now and friends don't owe each other anything."

"This isn't about paying a debt Robin." Nah explained. She was getting a little tired of having to explain herself as to why she wants to help him but did her best to make her point. "When you saved me, you didn't do it out of obligation or some promise you made with Lucina. You saved me because you cared and because you wanted to be my friend. That kind of selflessness inspired me Robin. You inspire me, you motivate me, and you make me believe that anything can change. You should've seen the look on Lucina's face when I told her we killed a revenant. I've never see her so full of hope in my whole life. It was the same for her as she has never seen me so cheery and optimistic before and it's because of you. I'm not helping you because of a debt. I'm helping because you are my friend. So... please. Let me help."

"Nah…" The grandmaster smiled. "Look at you giving pep talks. You're definitely your father's daughter."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She placed her hands on her hips and puffed her cheeks, wondering just what Robin was implying.

"I mean you have your fathers kindness. It was a compliment." He insisted.

"What about my mother. I don't have her childish nature do I?"

"Hmm..." He took a good look at his manakete friend and wondered just what she had inherited from her mother before coming up with an answer. "I think you have your mothers cuteness."

"C-cute?!" Nah grew red at Robin's comment. She wasn't expecting him to call her that.

"Yep. Especially the name. Nah. A cute name for a cute girl." He laughed.

"Oh, stop teasing me Robin." She slapped his arm and two shared a laughed.

"Hey wait up!" A voice rang out from behind them. The two turned to see Brady and Noire standing right behind them. Brady was out of breath and Noire was sniffling as if something was stuck in her nose. The monk was wearing a new attire and was holding an iron axe his his right hand.

"We want to *sniff* come with *sniff* you too." Noire said.

"Seriously boss, you had to go off on your own." Brady complained. "Well I'll have none of it!"

"Ah Brady," The grandmaster smiled and inspected the monk's new attire and weapon. "I see you followed my advice and equipped yourself with new armor. Not only that, you chose an axe for your weapon? That's good, you'll have the makings of a War Monk soon."

"Damn straight!"

"But I would figure you would like to spend time with your parents first." He told him the same thing he told Nah. He figured that they would rather spend time with their parents rather than help him but that doesn't seem to be the case.

"I would but Ma was going on and on about teachin me about proper noble etiquette manners and all that nonsense. I'd rather go with you so I can get stronger."

"Well... if that's what you wish, then I won't object." Robin nodded before turning his attention to the archer who wouldn't stop sniffling. "Noire, are you okay?"

"Sorry *sniff* Robin. Mother cursed me to have a *sniff* runny nose for three straight days."

"*Sigh* Why am I not surprised." Robin rolled his eyes, remembering he had to deal with Tharja cursing the soldiers from time to time. "Come over here."

Um, okay." Noire moved closer to the grandmaster who opened his tome. Robin then snapped his fingers and removed the curse. "Its… its gone! How did you do that?"

"Removing curses like that is no big deal. All it takes is a little magic and the right incantations to dispel even the strongest of hexes."

"Wow." She smiled.

"But getting back to the topic at hand. Are you sure you three want to come with me? I plan on finishing these tasks right here and now so it might be a while till we get back to town." He said, He was also aware that their parents might be worried about them and may give the grandmaster an earful if he takes them with him.

"I already told you I'm coming with you, no matter what." Nah folded her arms.

"I'll learn a lot from you boss. Thats why I need to be by yer side." Brady said.

"I want to help you Robin. In any way I can." Noire smiled.

He looked at each of them and saw how it was impossible to change their minds. Just then Robin was reminded of his previous conversations with the future princess and the meaning behind her words.

 _You are not alone Robin. You have never been alone._

Lucina's reminder the other day had been dead on. Seeing how these three wanted to follow him and assist him in finding more of their friends as well as help him find the ancient tomes moved him.

"Then... it's settled." Robin stated before pulling out his notes. "From this day forth, we are a team. Our mission is to find the remaining warriors of the future, Gerome, Severa, Laurent, Yarne, and Kjelle as well as uncover two ancient tomes known as Micaiah's Pyre and Celica's Gale, said to be located in the abandoned dueling grounds and the nearby desert oasis. We also need to pay a visit to the Mercenary Fortress which was recently taken over by a Valmese General turned thieving mercenary named Nelson. He could have useful intel that could prove valuable for the upcoming war. Are we clear?"

"YEAH!" The three said in unison.

"Alright then. First, take these." Robin handed the three, tent models. "I had actually anticipated you guys would try to accompany me to I packed extra models just in case we need to set up tents."

"Cool, my own tent!" Nah smiled.

"What is this? Some sort of toy? Brady asked.

"Wrong. Use a bit of magic and those models can become the real thing. I acquired some from Anna for the shepherds and they work wonders whenever one needs to camp." The grandmaster explained to the monk. It was actually surprising to him at first when Anna introduced these. Knowing her, he assumed that she would be selling pointless trinkets, but theses tent models were legit and have proved useful to those who don't know how to set up campsites.

"Damn!"

"Anyway let's review our leads." Robin explained. "From what I've learned, Gerome could possibly be at the nearby Wyvern Valley to the south, and that Yarne is traveling with a mercenary company called the Stonewall Knights. That's all the information I have on your friends."

"We should go with what we know and head to…" Nah's sentence was cut off as she noticed a commotion going on over in the distance. "Say Robin, whats going on over there?"

"Huh?" Robin turned around and saw two groups arguing with each other. As Robin took a closer look he notices the group on the left was made up of armored Generals, Swordmasters, and Sages while the group of the right was made up of Paladins, Bow Knights, and Valkyries. Robin couldn't see it but it looks like their argument is getting worse. A battle is in the air and the last thing Robin wants to deal with a two groups killing each other. "They seem to be fighting about something."

"Should we intervene?"

"That would probably be best. Steel yourselves just in case." Robin and his team made his way over to the two groups. As they closed the distance Robin stopped as if they were to see him approaching they could see it as an attack. They were, however, close enough that they could hear what they were saying.

"Turn around and get lost, swine or face the fury Stonewall Knights! If you need a second notice, I'll write it down on your men's corpses!" The General yelled.

"Looks like we found our mercenaries." Nah chipped in, elbowing Robin in the side.

"That was fast." He had to admit, he had no idea it would be this easy to find the Stonewall Knights. Seems luck was on his side, might as well take advantage of it.

"Ya-har! A pile of corpses could still outfight you sorry lot! This is island is our territory, and no one gives orders to the Riders of Dawn!" The Bow Knight said with a sadistic grin.

"So they are the Riders of Dawn. I'll have to remember to thank Jorge for this information." The grandmaster reminded himself to thank his old friend from Southtown for the information he gave him as it had been very helpful that last two days.

"You fiend! This island belongs to the people! Not you scalawags. Why I ought to…" The General stopped as Robin and his team entered his eyes. "It's you! Grandmaster Robin!"

He was taken aback by the armed general. Robin swore he never met someone like him, nor had he ever heard of the Stonewall Knights before coming to Sage's Hamlet. "You know who I am?"

"Any Ylissean worth their weight would know of a hero such as yourself lad!" The General laughed which only confused the grandmaster as he had not expect this mercenary leader show such respect. "You came just in the neck of time."

"Now wait just a second here!" The Paladin intervened. "Did you say Robin?! As in the Demon of Ylisse? Wanted by Emperor Walhart of Valm?"

"Demon of Ylisse?" Robin asked curiously. "That's a new one." It was almost hard to keep track off all the nicknames he had been accumulating over the past two years. The Hero of Southtown, the Tactician Magician, Known as the High Deliverer in the future, and now the Demon of Ylisse. It almost made him want to track down the sources and put a stop to it but now was not the time to be thinking on the ridiculous nicknames.

"You scum! The general yelled. "You would dare insult my country's Grandmaster with such a nickname! I'll have your head!"

"It matters not to me!" The Paladin yelled before turning his attention to Robin. "You have a choice boy! Join with me and be handsomely rewarded or be killed along with these fools. I win either way and your death would win me a large amount of gold."

"Do not listen to him Grandmaster!" The General yelled. "Please align yourself with me and the Stonewall Knights will be at your service."

"Let me think." Robin said before turning to his team. "Opinions?"

"Yarne is with the Stonewall Knights. I think it's best if we side with them." Nah suggested.

"Yeah boss. Plus, that horse ridin dastard just insulted ya. I refuse to side with anyone like that!" Brady spat.

"He has no honor." Noire said. "So I vote the Stonewall Knights."

"Then it's settled." Robin nodded. While he was the de facto leader of this team he had formed, his teammates opinions were very important to him and wanted to know where they stood in any given situation. "Me and my team have decided to assist the Stonewall Knights!"

"You will not regret this Grandmaster." The General smiled.

"Hmph. I could care less. On the bright side once I kill you Grandmaster, I'll send your head to Walhart for that cash prize." The Paladin turned away with his men following. "Prepare your men and get ready for battle. We shall commence in two hours." Was all he said before he left the field with his men.

"Hmph!" The General huffed before turning to Robin. "It is an honor to meet you in person Grandmaster Robin." He held out his hand. "My name is Gyral, Captain of the Stonewall Knights mercenary company."

"Pleasure to meet you Gyral." Robin shook his hand. "These are my comrades Nah, Brady, and Noire."

"Any friend of Grandmaster Robin is a friend to the Stonewall Knights." Gyral laughed as he gave a polite bow. "Time is of the essence. Let us return to my encampment and prepare for battle." Gyral walked alongside Robin and his team back to the Stonewall Knights camp.

"So, you're from Ylisse?" Robin asked.

"Aye sir, born and raised." He spoke with pride. "I started this company after the end of the of the war. Made my own ship and started my own company. I heard Sage's Hamlet is the best place to get work as a mercenary so thats why we're here. Although I wasn't expecting Dalen and his lot to show up."

"Dalen?"

"The man we were just talking to. He's the leader of the Riders of Dawn." He explained. "They give mercenaries a bad name. They pretty much take on any job, no matter how dirty. Ever since they've heard of us, they've been trying to kill us. I've lost a lot of good men to those jackals."

"Here's hoping we end this conflict once and for all." Robin said, before reminding himself that one of Lucina's friends were among their numbers. "Also, I've been told that a friend of my friends here has joined your group. His name is Yarne."

"Yarne? Oh, the beastkid." Gyral rolled his eyes, annoyed by the mention of his name. "Don't know why I keep him around. Sure he fights like a beast when he wants to but most of the time he's always cowering in fear."

"That's him alright." Nah chipped in.

They soon arrived at their encampment which as only about five minutes away from the field they were just in. From the looks of it, the Stonewall Knights didn't appear to be standard mercenaries. They look like an army preparing for war and Robin couldn't help but be impressed at how well organized they are. If the grandmaster were to earn their respect and trust, this would be a perfect base for the grandmaster and his team.

"You have quite the group here. I'm very impressed."

"You're too kind Grandmaster. If you wish to talk to Yarne he should be around here somewhere. Once you're ready please join me later and we'll discuss a plan of attack."

"Thank you General." Robin nodded as the General took his leave. "Alright let's find Yarne."

It didn't take long before Robin spotted the man in question who seems to be checking the weapons convoy.

"Found you." Robin said as he and his team walked up to him. His back was turned to the group so he had no idea that anyone was behind him. "Excuse me Yarne?"

"AHHHH!" He jumped in fear and then turned to glare at the man who caught him by surprise. "What are you doing! Trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Did I scare you? I apologize." Robin said even though he had no idea why he jumped in fear like that. He spoke softly and didn't mean to frighten him.

"It's fine, what do you… Nah?! Noire?! Brady?! It is you!" Yarne yelled in happiness as he caught notice of his long lost friends right behind the grandmaster.

 _Must you talk so loud_? Robin thought in annoyance.

"Nice to see you're not dead rabbit." Brady smirked.

"I'm so glad you're safe Yarne." Noire smiled.

"Yarne, you idiot!" Nah yelled as she kicked him in the shin.

"OW! What was that for?!" He was hopping on one leg and holding his bruised shin with both hands.

"Why in the name of Naga are you hanging around with a mercenary company! You should have tried to find us!" The manakete complained.

"Well I couldn't find you or the others and I couldn't my parents. Roaming around alone is a recipe for…extinction." He shivered in fear. "I figured I'd be safe if I took up with some strong allies I could be safe. You know what they say in the High Deliverer stories, safety in numbers in important to survival."

 _My future self knew what he was talking about._ Robin thought as he remembered his past actions and realized he was becoming as reckless as Chrom. It was the grandmaster who once said that forming friendships and bonds were important to success and the fact that he initially planned on tackling these challenge alone reminded him of the importance of teamwork _. I should follow my own advice. After all, I can't do everything on my own, even with my Einherjar._

"Sounds like someone to aspire too." Robin added.

"Duh! The High Deliverer is my hero. My mother said he was a true champion of the Taguel and the only other human besides my father that she fully trusted."

"Panne is a good friend." Robin remembered the times that he would ask her about the history of the Taguel as a way of getting to know her and how he noticed she often kept to herself when she wasn't around Vaike. He would try to befriend her when he would make her carrot stew and ever since then she has been more open and trusting with the grandmaster, declaring him a champion of the Taguel.

"By the way who're you stranger, and why are you with my friends?" Yarne wondered as he remembered that there was an unfamiliar face with his friends

"I'm Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse, Tactician of the Shepherds, Supreme commander of the Ylissean League." Robin gave his full title, although he groaned as he hated doing such a thing, which earned a giggle from Nah. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yarne.

"Wait you're Robin?! So that means you're… you're…" The taguel took a step back before realizing that the man in front of him was...

"The High Deliverer you were speaking so fondly about. Or rather, I'm his past self."

"Oh gods! I didn't know I was speaking to you so rudely! Don't kill me! I'm too young to go extinct!" He got on his knees and begged which only confused the grandmaster.

"Yarne calm the hell down!" Robin demanded as the taguel seemed afraid that he was rude to the man. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm here to help you. So please stop yelling."

"S-sorry." Yarne apologized. "We'll I'd like to go with you but I don't think those mercenaries out there are going to let me walk away."

"Thats right. We need to get rid of the Riders of Dawn and fast before word of this spreads to the town. Will you fight beside us Yarne?" Robin asked.

"Oh I uh… I don't think I…"

"No excuses buster! I'll throw you on that battlefield if I have to." Nah exclaimed.

"Okay! Okay! I'll fight." Yarne gave up.

"Don't worry Yarne, I believe you can do it. Show them the strength of a Taguel." The grandmaster said trying to build up Yarne's confidence.

"Y-yeah!"

"Alright team, let's go tell Gyral we're ready." The team made their way to Gyral who had gathered his men. Now that they were all gathered, Robin could evaluate the strength and weaknesses of the Stonewall Knights and come up with a sounds strategy. "So General, is this all your men?"

"Aye sir, it's time to address the troops." Gyral said. "Knights! We have been harassed and threatened by the Riders of Dawn for the last time. Dalen and his men are preparing to face us, and while they are strong, we have something they don't! Here stands Lord Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse, Hero of Southtown, strategist of the vigilante militia, the shepherds!"

"LORD ROBIN!" The mean yelled as they bowed.

 _Lord? For the last time, I am not royalty!_ Robin sighed _. Oh well, lets get this over with._

"Stonewall Knights, listen carefully. I see that most of you are Generals, Swordmasters, and Sages. That's good, we have an advantage over them. The Riders of Dawn from what I've seen are made of Paladins, Bow Knights, and Valkyries. So, has anyone ever heard of pair up?

Everyone looked at each other before turning their attention to back Robin, all shaking their heads.

"As I thought." Robin sighed, he remembered the bandit raid on Southtown and how Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick just ran out on their own. It goes to show just how dangerous and stupid it is to fight alone on the battlefield. Without a partner to fight by your side, your odds of survival are extremely low. His pair up strategy is how Robin was able to win the previous war without any casualties. With the exception of the pegasus knights, Phila, and Emmeryn. Better not remind himself of those, it'll only depress him. However, it is ridiculous that no one has thought of this before. But if Robin was the one to introduce it, by the gods he would be the one. "Pair up is when two soldiers to fight side by side. One on one fighting is dangerous in the midst of battle, having a partner to fight at your side not only increases chance of victory but also by covering each others backs you will be able to fight more effectively and in the end, save yourself from a nasty death."

"Grandmaster Robin that is… genius! We usually fight man to man but I've never known such a tactic."

"Believe me, I'm surprised no one else has come up with this before." He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, a fight is near so let's prepare. I want every available General to pair up with a Sage or a Swordmaster. The enemy has Valkyries, which are skilled in magic so you Generals are the most vulnerable. Once that's done every available Swordmaster and Sage partner up."

The mercenaries did as they asked and they each had their very own partner. They smiled at the thought of holding each others back but are also confident that this strategy would work.

"Now remember, do not treat them like they are just your partner. Treat them as if they are an extension of your own body. Another point to remember is trust. If you so much as distrust your partner for even a second, then you're already dead." Robin explained. In order for this to work, they would have to believe in their comrades and trust in their partners "Watch each others backs, keep on the offensive, and I promise you, all of you will get out of this alive."

"OORAH!" The mercenaries cheered.

"I've never seen the men this excited before. They're really confident in your strategy Grandmaster. Unfortunately, I am without a partner." The general added.

"Not for long. Since you've worked with Yarne, you two will partner up."

"As you wish. Just hope he doesn't bail this time."

"What do you think Yarne? Are you okay with this arrangement?" The grandmaster asked.

"Y-yeah, of course." The Taguel said, trying to put up a brave face. "I'll protect you Captain."

"Sure, whatever kid." Gyral rolled his eyes as the two went to the front.

"Noire, Brady, you guys partner up. Be sure to watch Noire's back. You'll learn in no time." Robin smiled.

"You got it boss." Brady said, determined to prove himself.

"I'll do my best." Noire promised.

"And Nah, you're with me."

"I'll protect you Robin."

"Okay guys. Remember, let's make this quick, I don't want to town square to know this nor do I want the shepherds to know we were involved in this. Got it?!"

"YEAH!" His team cheered.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

As the Stonewall Knights took the field, they could easily spot the Riders of Dawn far from where they were standing. The Stonewall Knights were with their respective partners and from the look of them, they were ready for battle. So far the pair up strategy would work.

"Sages! Make sure you deal with their Valkyries and keep them off your partners." Robin ordered. "Generals and Swordmasters, make sure you have your partners back and keep any Paladin and Bow Knight off of your partner. Sages if your partners or anyone gets hurt, fall back and heal them. Okay?!"

"YES SIR!"

"Alright!" Robin smiled at their optimism in his strategy. The tactician was confident that this would be a quick battle. After addressing the troops, he turned his attention to Gyral. "You ready General?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. That poor fool Dalen doesn't stand a chance with you at our side." The General complimented

"Don't worry. Your men and my team will keep the enemy off of you while you and Yarne finish off Dalen."

"This will be an honor." Gyral bowed. "To fight alongside the Grandmaster himself, I am not worthy but I thank you all the same."

"Wow, he's such a fanboy isn't he?" Nah whispered.

"You think." Robin sarcastically agreed with her. "On your ready General."

"Of course." Gyral pointed his lance up in the air, signaling his men to ready themselves. From across the field, the Riders of Dawn began to prepare themselves as well. "Men! Today we finish off our sworn enemies and end Dalen's tyranny! For Grandmaster Robin! For the Stonewall Knights! For Sage's Hamlet! CHARGE!"

The Stonewall Knights and Robin's team charged onto the field, ready for battle. The Riders of Dawn did the same, and just as Robin predicted, they were so disorganized that he probably assumed that Dalen doesn't even have a tactician. All of them were prepared to fight man to man which will prove to be their undoing.

"Hey Nah!" Robin called out to the manakete running alongside him.

"What's up!"

"Remember how I rejected your offer to carry me in dragon form?!"

"Yeah! Why bring that u….. oh, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She grinned before pulling out her dragonstone.

"Yep. NOW!"

Nah then transformed into her dragon form and Robin jumped onto her back. He pulled out his tome and sent of few Thoron bolts toward some Bow Knights. Judging from where he was, Robin could see the entire battle. It was going exactly as planned. The Riders of Dawn were falling apart as they Valkyries were taken down in a flash. However those bow knights were going to be a problem if they target Nah. Just then Robin spotted one of said Bow Knights taking aim at him.

"Time to bring the pain!" Came a scream.

Robin looked to the Bow Knights left and saw Brady swiftly kill him with his axe. So far, the War Monk wasn't half bad but still had a long way to go. Some Valkyries and Paladins tried their best to attack Brady but their attempts were swiftly ended with an arrow to the eye by Noire.

The Grandmaster casted spells left and right at any Bow Knights looking to take out Nah while the manakete herself would unleash dragon fire at any incoming Paladins. This battle was almost over.

However Robin saw something very disturbing. At the front his saw Dalen, the leader of the Riders, pinning Yarne on the ground with Gyral only a few feet from where he was.

"Nah down there!"

"Yarne!" She took notice of the situation and landed near Gyral.

"Boss, we're here!" Said Brady who along with Noire, regrouped with Robin and Nah.

"*Gasp* Yarne!" Noire cried out as she saw the what Dalen was doing to him.

"Just great, the Grandmaster and his posse show up and half my men are already dead. What a bunch of useless idiots." Dalen complained.

"You talk about your own men like that? Have you no soul? They fought and died for you!" Gyral yelled.

"Who cares." He shrugged. "It's not like I was going to pay them anything."

"So you were using them like puppets? You're insane!" Robin called him out.

"Wake up Grandmaster. In this world, there are only two types of people. The winner and the loser. Can you say you're any different? Can you tell me straight up that you wouldn't use your comrades or even Gyral's so called 'Knights' in order to achieve victory?" He asked as he laughed at the situation.

"Absolutely not. I would never sacrifice anyone. Not myself, not my team, not any of Gyral's men. Every single soldier is crucial to victory, not just the leader. Those who would willingly sacrifice their comrades are nothing but cowards. That is the difference between you and Gyral. His men follow him because they believe in him, and he believes in them too."

"Grandmaster Robin…" Gyral muttered, utterly speechless by his words.

"Pah! It doesn't matter. I've already won see." Robin had almost completely forgotten that he was standing on Yarne. His foot was right on his face that one stomp could crush the poor Taguel. "This damn rabbit is going to pay for killing my horse." Dalen stomped on Yarne's chest.

"AHHH!" Yarne yelled in pain.

"Yarne!" Robin called out in worry.

"Get off him you jerk!" Nah cried out.

"You bastard!" Gyral took a step towards his enemy which made Dalen place his foot right back at Yarne's neck.

"I don't think so! If one of you twitches, I'll crush the rabbit's face in!"

"Help… me…" The Taguel pleaded.

"You rotten jerk!" Brady yelled.

"Get off our friend!" Noire yelled as well.

"Yarne, listen to me?!" The grandmaster called out and he could see the Taguel looking right at him. "Lucina told me all about you Yarne. She told me at times, you would act like a coward and would run away from a fight. When I look at you I don't see a coward. I see the last of the Taguel with a lot of potential! That has to mean something to you! You not only carry their blood, their looks, and their power, you also carry their soul Yarne! And I know for a fact that no Taguel would stand for being stomped on by trash like him." Robin said, referring to Dalen. "While yes, fighting can be scary, there are times when you need to stand strong and hold your ground. You need to fight back Yarne! Don't do it for me or for any of us! Do it for yourself! DO IT FOR THE TAGUEL!"

Robin spoke hoping that Yarne would take it to heart. He had been meaning to tell him this since he first met him as it was apparent that he was scared for his life. In all honesty, the grandmaster couldn't blame him, seeing as he is the last of his kind. Dalen simply looked annoyed by the grandmaster's words.

"*Yawn* what a bore." Dalen complained. "Just for that, I think I'll kill him anyway." Dalen tried to stomped on Yarne's face to kill him but his foot was caught by the taguel's hands. As he looked down, he saw the taguel's eye brimming with hope and rage.

"I…I know what I have to do. Thank you… Robin." Yarne then pushed Dalen off of him with intense strength as the mercenary landed on his back.

"ARG!" Dalen was surprised by the strength of someone who had had just pinned down a second ago.

"You listen well human! I will not be stomped on by you anymore!" Dalen was about to get up but Yarne punched him in the face. "That was for pinning me down. I don't know about you but that really hurt!" The mercenary tried to get up again but the taguel kicked him across the face, knocking a few teeth out. "And that was for saying Robin's words were boring! That really meant something to me and the fact you dismissed it so easily is unforgivable!"

Gyral smiled at the taguel's newfound determination. "Go get him kid."

"And now…!" Yarne pulled out a beaststone and morphed into his true form. "I'm gonna end you!"

"No…." Dalen muttered and in a final moment of desperation. "Please! Don't do this!" He begged for his life, but it was useless.

"And this… is for me! For… THE TAGUEL!" Yarne proclaimed as he hopped into the air and going into a spin before he came crashing down onto Dalen's chest, cracking the ground around him. The attack killed the pitiful mercenary instantly. After Dalen's death, the other Riders of Dawn took notice and threw down their weapons as they surrendered.

"This long feud… is over." Gyral said, looking down at the corpse of his sworn enemy.

* * *

After returning back to Stonewall Knight camp, Yarne was given treatment for his wounds as he had passed out after killing Dalen. Many of the mercenaries collected the bodies of their fallen enemies and gave them a proper burial, clearly upset that they had to die for someone who didn't care about them. Robin and his team waited outside the medical tent with his team, hoping for an update on the taguel's status.

"You guys did good work today. Thank you for helping me." Robin thanked his team.

"Psh that was nothin. Whatcha think of my fighting style? I did alright, didn't I boss?" The monk asked.

"Well..." The grandmaster gave his honest opinion on how he did. Improvised fighting is usually never good as Robin had yet to train him. But even so, Brady still did a good job. "Your swing, grip and focus need practice. But yes, you did very well."

"I sure hope Yarne is okay." Noire said.

"Someone say my name?" Came the voice of the Taguel who walked out of the medical tent, bandaged.

"Yarne!" Nah yelled.

"EEEEK! OW!" Yarne jumped at bit and clutched his bandaged chest. "Nah don't scare me like that!"

I was right here this whole time, you dunce."

"R..right, sorry." He apologized.

"You going to be alright?" The grandmaster asked in concern.

"Yeah. The dastard broke three of my ribs but a little healing magic mended them pretty well. Now I'm just sore." The Taguel complained.

"Well take it easy okay. You've had a rough day." The grandmaster placed his hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"Robin… um… thank you for today. Without your encouragement, I would've been dead."

"No need for thanks Yarne. This battle was won because of your strength and courage." Robin said in honesty as he believed the battle was won thanks to everyone's efforts and not just his strategy.

"Grandmaster!" Gyral called out as the mercenary walked toward the tactician.

"General. How are your men?"

"Not a single casualty. Your strategy was perfect if I may be so bold."

"Thank you." Robin nodded in thanks.

"My scouts have reported that news of this battle has not reached the townsfolk. Thanks to your brilliant strategy, Sage's Hamlet's citizens will be none the wiser about our actions here."

"That's good." He let out a long sigh as he had hoped that would be the case. "What about the bodies?" He turned his attention to the body count of the Riders of Dawn.

The General himself cringed. To be honest, his hatred towards them was only with Dalen, not his men. What's worse, Dalen had no care for his own men and knowing that he killed mercenaries working for a man with no care for their lives made him regret this battle. "The dead have been collected and will be given proper burials. They deserve better than... this."

"I agree." The grandmaster closed his eyes and clenched his fist to block the pain. He immidately felt remorse for killing the Riders of Dawn as they were only fighting for what they believed in. They were unaware of how pathetic and greedy Dalen was and they didn't deserve to be cut down like criminals.

"Robin..." He looked to his side to see a concerned Nah who noticed his look of pain. She grabbed his hand and gave him comfort. He looked to the others and saw them giving him soft smiles and nods, showing that they would stick by his side.

"Thank you guys." The grandmaster smiled in appreciation.

"In any case, you have helped us immensely Grandmaster." Gyral took a kneed and placed his arm on his chest. "By my honor as the leader of the Stonewall Knights and as a Ylissean citizen, I hereby pledged myself and my men to you and your cause. Do you accept?"

"Gyral…." Robin saw as the rest of his men bend their knee's as well. Although now they were making a promise to him. He could see that these people were not regular mercenaries. They were men with a code of honor, and the grandmaster respected people like that. "I accept your pledge."

"Then…" Gyral stood up. "...from here on out, our weapons are yours to command." He turned to his men. "What say you Knights?!"

"OORAH!"

"And there you have it Grandmaster." The man bowed.

"Thank you all for your pledge of loyalty. Me and my team will be venturing forth through the dangerous territories here of Sage's Hamlet. It will be a tough road but will we make it through if we come together as one! Will you join me in helping me make this island a better place!"

"YEAH!" They cheered.

"Then until then, rest and await further orders." Robin commanded an the troops went back to their business.

"You are very skilled in riling up the troops sir.?" The general added..

"I learned from my best friend, but I still have much to learn." He smiled, remembering the many speeches Chrom had to give to his troops and to the people of the halidom and was glad that he could use what he learned from the Prince of Ylisse.

"Feel free to use this camp as you see fit. Also some of the surviving Riders of Dawn have lent their horses as a peace offering. I hope they prove valuable to you."

"Thank you. Can one of your men escort Yarne back to the town."

"No, I want to stay with you!" Yarne yelled out.

"Yarne?"

"I want to get stronger an I want to be safe. That can only happen if I'm around someone like you Robin." The taguel insisted.

"If you come with me, there might be more fighting. You up for it?"

"Yes. I want to make you proud. I want… to make the Taguel proud!" Yarne said determined even though the grandmaster could tell he was nervous.

"Then welcome to the team." Robin shook his hand before turning his attention back to the Gyral. "Thank you for the horses General. We'll make good use of them."

"Anytime Grandmaster. If you or your friends need anything else, let me know." He bowed before taking his lead.

"First we take down slavers now we have a mercenary company up our sleeve. We're going places aren't we." Nah chipped in.

"You said it. Now, whats the plan boss?" Brady asked.

"The plan is to rest for the time being." The grandmaster said as he was clearly exhausted from the battle. "From here on out this camp will be our base of operations. Now that we have Yarne with us, we still have four leads left. Which do you guys think we should do next?"

"Um... Maybe, we could try out those dueling grounds and get one of those tomes. Is that alright?" Noire suggested as their next destination.

"That sounds like a plan to me. Alright team, rest up. We leave in the morning for the dueling grounds." Robin dismissed his team.

* * *

"I can't believe it! He ran off again?!" Chrom was not happy. After finding the notes he left on the door of his room, he ran out and tried to stop Robin from going off again. However, he was already gone by the time he ran out. He took one good look at his note...

 _Dear Chrom_

 _First off, what kind of guy passes out drunk early in the morning? Are you serious Chrom? Be lucky I was there to help you back to your room. Second, if you got this note than you probably realize that I have left town... again. I really enjoyed the talk we had and it gave me much to ponder. You were right, I was foolish to just go off on my own. I could've been seriously hurt or worse. I needed to follow my own advice as I was the one who said that strength in numbers is always the key to victory. I know you may probably be pissed that I didn't tell you, but you said that our visit here was a vacation. You clearly want to use this as a way of spending some quality time with your wife and daughters so I will use this vacation to find the remaining warriors of the future. I wrote this anticipating that some of the warriors I've already rescued have followed me and wish to accompany me. I'll give them reasons not to come but if they persist, I will allow them to come with me. They aren't children, they're a lot stronger than they look. Don't come after me, I give you my word that this adventure won't get me killed and those who'll come with me will survive. Why do I know that? Because this time, I will choose to believe in myself. I will believe in my new friends._

 _Your friend,_

 _Robin._

"Idiot." Chrom muttered.

"Milord." Frederick entered his room and gave a bow. "Apparently, three of the future children, Nah, Brady, and Noire have left the town. It appears they desire to accompany Robin."

"Of course they did." The Prince rolled their eyes.

"Are you alright Milord?"

"I'm fine Frederick. Just annoyed."

"Shall I ask Cordelia and Cherche to search for them."

"No. I believe wherever Robin is, he'll be fine and back before we know it." The Prince shrugged. "That jerk is like me. Once he put's his heart to something, it's near impossible to sway him. I just hope he knows what he's doing."

"As do I Milord. As do I."

Unknown to both of them, Lucina was eavsdropping on both of them. She was a little upset that Robin went off without telling her but she could tell from her father's letter that this time was different. From what it sounds, Robin had taken her words to heart and instead of going off alone, he went of with some of her friends. She knew that Robin wouldn't die here, but prayed for the safety of her friends and for the safety of the grandmaster.

* * *

The grandmaster and his team were given their very own tents in the Stonewall Knights encampment, therefore, there was no need to use their own tents. As he settled down into his cot, he drifted off to sleep, thinking about how well his day went.

 _I wonder if this is how Chrom feels when he leads. I feel so much more powerful. Knowing that Nah, Brady, Noire, and now Yarne trust me to lead them. I feel… stronger._

He smiled at how he had formed his very own team and how successful they were in the battle against the Riders of Dawn. Was Robin feeling pride at being in charge? It sure gave him a feeling he never felt before.

Just as Robin was thinking to himself in his sleep, his happy thoughts were later replaced by a blistering headache.

"URG!"

* * *

As Robin opened his eyes, he was no longer in the cot of his own tent. He was elsewhere but had no idea where but it looked all too familiar. Just then he looked to his side and saw Chrom smiling at him, armed and ready to fight.

"This is it! Our final battle!"

Robin tried to open his mouth but couldn't. Almost as if something was keeping him from speaking

"You're one of us, Robin, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

After Chrom said those words Robin had then realized just what was happening.

 _This dream… its the same one I had before I met Chrom… what's going on here?_

After Chrom had said his words he rushed off to face their enemy. Robin's body moved on it's own as he joined with Chrom to attack the unknown man from the same dream.

"Ha ha ha! Why do you resist?!" Their enemy yelled.

Robin got a good look at his enemy and realized just who he was.

 _...Validar. That man I fought with Chrom in my earlier dream… that was you. I should've known._

The battle played out exactly as it had before with no differences. Chrom and Robin both took down Validar with their combined strength.

"This isn't over... Damn you BOTH!" Validar yelled.

Validar then raised a very familiar shield which Robin now took notice of.

 _Thats the Fire Emblem! But, how did Validar get it?_

As he held up what appears to be the Fire Emblem, Validar casted another spell at Chrom, intending to kill him but Robin took the blow and was knocked back, injured.

"Are you all right? That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last…"

 _Wait if this is that same dream then… Oh no!_

It's as Robin predicted. Even though it had been a while, he still remembered every detail of this dream. His body began to feel a sudden surge of power. Whatever it was he couldn't control it.

"...What's wrong? Are you okay?" Chrom asked, clearly worried.

Chrom came closer trying to figure out what was happening to his friend before a bolt of thunder pierced through his chest. As Robin looked down he saw the bolt coming from his hands.

 _No! It happened again. IT HAPPENED AGAIN!_

"This is not… your fault..."

 _Chrom! NO!_

"We…S…Swore…to be…two halves..o..of a greater whole…Y…You're are like f… family to me M… my other half, my best friend, m… my brother in a… all but blood…and brothers…are meant to be there for each other. I'm sorry…I couldn't…protect you… as you... protected me... R… Robin. Promise me y..you'll escape from this place... Please, go..

His best friend, his brother in all but blood, fell back, dead, with no light in his eyes. Robin took a moment to process everything before he heard a very familiar laughter.

 _Validar! Was he still alive?!_

Just then as Robin began to fade into the darkness he heard a familiar and terrifying voice. One he remembered from his dream but didn't belong to anyone he knew.

 **I always win….Robin.**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin shot out of his cot, his body dripping with sweat and was breathing heavily. "That dream! That was no dream!" He proclaimed. It was too much of a coincidence to be called a mere dream. What he saw wasn't just a nightmare, it had to be a premonition. "Did I see into the future? And if so how did I acquire this power?" He asked questions but was given no answers.

"Robin!" A shout came from outside as the owner of the voice bursted through his tent flaps and sat beside him.

"Nah?" He said as he identified the owner of the shout. "You shouldn't barge into someone's tent like that."

"Barge in? I heard you screaming! You're covered in sweat! What happened?" The manakete demanded.

Should Robin tell her this. Even if he did, would she believe him?

 _No. I need to keep this to myself. Anyone would think I'm insane if I told them about this._

"I'm fine Nah, don't worry. I just had a bad dream."

"But Robin yo…you're crying." She pointed out.

"What? I am?" Robin reached up to touch his face and as Nah had stated, he felt tears pouring out of his eyes. He was crying and he didn't even know it. Now that he took a moment to figure out why he was crying, the tears wouldn't stop.

 _If that truly was a premonition then… No. No! I'm… I'm the traitor from Lucina's timeline? I'm the one who… kills Chrom?_

He broke down after that. The thought of hurting Chrom and the thought of hurting any of his beloved friends stabbed at his heart.

"Robin! Please stop! Please don't cry!" Nah begged as it hurt to see him like this. Then, without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Nah?" The grandmaster was stunned as to what she was doing. "What're you doing?"

"I don't want to see you like this! So I'm going to hug you until you stop crying!" She declared.

"Nah I don't mind the hugs, but…"

"No buts!" She said as she tightened her arms around his neck. "I can't stand seeing one of my friends so upset." She sniffled a little, trying to compose herself. "Especially not you Robin."

Despite him not wanting to show this side of himself, crying over a dream, he allowed hugged Nah as well, crying into her shoulder. The sorrow he was feeling slowly faded away as he found comfort with his manakete friend consoling him. He wanted to tell Nah, he wanted to tell the others about the nightmare he had. That it was likely a vision of their future. But with how it played out, he knew they would just tell him it was a stupid dream or they might distrust him. The thought hurt him more than anything. So for the meantime, he would keep it to himself.

"Better?" She asked as their eyes met.

"Uh… yeah." He gave a soft smile. He didn't want to worry any of them. Especially not Nah. "Thank you… for being here for me."

"Of course. It's my duty as your second in command and as your friend to comfort you when you're hurt." she winked.

"Second in command? I didn't know I had one." He looked at her and smiled. Despite the serious face she would put on with the others she did have a playful side to her when it was just them. It showed the trust she had for the grandmaster.

"Oh but of course. Who else would it be?"

"Hmm... good point." She was right. Every team needs a second in command, and who better than the first future warrior he found. Not only that but her performance in dealing with the slavers was well done. "I really appreciate your help Nah. It was just a simple nightmare, nothing special."

"It's okay." She smiled. "I'll be close by in case you have another one again.

"Well… thank you Nah for your help. I know I…" Robin was about to drift off to sleep. "…don't deserve it."

"Shh." The manakete shushed him as he fell asleep. She placed his head back onto the pillow of his cot and planted a quick kiss on his forehead before quickly heading back to her tent. "Sweet dreams Robin."

* * *

 **And now Robin and his team rush off to save the day. If you guys don't know The Stonewall Knights and The Riders of Dawn are the mercenaries fighting each other in Yarne's Paralogue and Yarne is aligned with the Stonewall Knights. Gyral and Dalen are legit characters, they are not OC. The reason I made Dalen the bad guy is because if you look at his portrait in Fire Emblem Awakening, he looks more sinister than Gyral. Plus, Yarne is with the Stonewall Knights and it's easier to recruit him that way.  
**

 **Yes, I have given Robin a lot of star power, such as his various nicknames. I did this for many reasons. One, I'm sick of Chrom getting all the glory(Just so we're clear Chrom will get his chance in the spotlight too. It's not all about Robin) Yes, he's the leader of the shepherds but remember that he does more or less what Robin says. I know it looks like I am making Robin out to be this unmatched genius celebrity superstar that cannot be defeated by anything and loved by all and hated by none. It can be seen that way but remember that Robin is human. He breathes, he eats, he bleeds, and like all humans, he makes mistakes. He is very intelligent and is always three steps ahead, but he is not perfect. His star power is actually one of the turning points in his relationship with Chrom which you will likely see when he gets back to town after his mission.**

 **Til next time.**


	23. A Knight's Justice

**I know that this chapter is late and I deeply apologize but I have been dealing with a family issue that's taking up a lot of my time.**

 **This chapter's shoutout goes to J.D. King, known for Fire Emblem: The Man That Never Was, an AU story featuring RobinXSeveraXLucina as the main pairing.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the 23rd chapter.**

* * *

The next morning came and Robin had woken up, fresh as can be and ready for his next objective. As he walked out of the tent he saw Nah and Noire talking amongst themselves but Yarne and Brady were no where in sight. The grandmaster made his way to the training area only to find the monk practicing his axe swings.

"Hey Boss, morning." The monk greeted the grandmaster.

"Morning to you as well." He gave a short nod. "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

"I'm ready! Let's do this!" Brady yelled as he was pumped up for whatever Robin had to show him.

"Alright then, first off, I've noticed that you've developed your own fighting style. That's good. Some say improvised fighting is somewhat dangerous but I say it's effective. Therefore, I don't have to teach you to fight." He told him as he himself had his very own style of fighting. "However I've noticed several mistakes that you could improve on."

"What is it?" The monk wondered.

"One, strength isn't just in your arms, it's also in the way you move." He directed them to a nearby training dummy. "I want you to try to cut off this dummy's head in one blow."

"But boss, I don't think that's possible."

"You're from the future Brady. You came back in time to make the impossible possible." He reminded the monk. "Now try it. If you don't do it the first time, then keep trying until you do it right."

"Alright."

Brady readied himself and prepared for an attack. He tried to cut off the dummy's head, it didn't work. He tried again, this time swinging harder but it still proved ineffective. He went at it for about thirty minutes with no results but Robin kept a blank expression, almost like he knew that his attempts would fail. After a few more swings and no results, he stopped.

"Boss, I'm sorry." He took a moment to catch his breath. "But… I can't do it."

"No worries, I wasn't expecting you to actually get it right."

"Wait." Brady gave him the stink eye. "You knew I'd fail?"

"With the way you're swinging that axe, yes. You could hit it over and over and still you wouldn't be able to cut the head off." Robin simply shrugged but the monk looked like he had been made a fool out of.

"Then what was all this swinging for?!" He seemed a little irritated but the grandmaster remained patient.

"That was just mere warm ups. Now, you're ready." He said as Robin went to pick up an Iron Sword nearby. "Watch closely." He prepared for a strike and in one movement, he cut off the dummy's head effortlessly.

"What the…!" The monk took a few steps back as he had no idea it was so easy for the grandmaster.

"As I said before, the strength of your weapon doesn't come from just the strength of your arms, but also the way we move our bodies." He explained. "Be sure to twist and turn your hips as you swing, that's where the power comes from."

"Okay…" Brady then tried to do what Robin had done. He prepared himself to strike but made sure to turn his hips accordingly to his attack. As he swung his axe, he felt his swing going faster than before and before he knew it, he was able to cut off the dummy's head in one swing. "I did it!"

"Good job Brady. Now, the test is real." Robin then took off his coast and placed it on a dummy before going to pick up a training sword and axe. He gave the training axe to Brady as the monk placed his Iron axe on the ground. "Hit me. If you can."

"What, but boss…"

"Hit me. If you can." He repeated as he prepared himself.

Brady prepared him himself to strike as the grandmaster entered his combat stance. The moment the monk made his attack, Robin parried his strike, knocked the axe out of his hand and smacked Brady in the face with his training sword, knocking him to the ground.

"ACK!"

"Too slow! Never loosen your grip on your weapon otherwise you could earn worse than a smack to the face." The grandmaster told him as the monk went to pick up his weapon. "Again!"

Brady attacked again but Robin couldn't parry the attack as the monks grip was tight. The monk than went for another attack but Robin dodged and kicked Brady in the leg, causing him to fall to one leg.

"URG!"

As Brady looked up, he saw the grandmaster had his training sword right at his neck.

"Never focus on just one part of your opponent's body! I could tell you were aiming right for my chest. That was a mistake, you left your arms and legs open. You must focus on every part of your enemy." The grandmaster reminded him before pulling up to his feet. "Again!"

Brady got back on his feet, tightened his grip on his weapon, and focused on the movements of the grandmaster. Every attack was blocked and when Robin went for this arm, Brady parried the attack and smacked Robin across the face with his training axe, drawing blood.

"ARG!" Robin fell to the ground clutching his mouth as a little blood came off his lips.

"Oh crap! Boss, you alright?" He was worried that he went too far.

"Am I alright." Despite the pain in his mouth, he was laughing. "I'm proud. you're a quick learner Brady. A+."

"Really?"

"Yes. You did very good." Robin got up on his feet and smiled. "You still have a long way to go but you are moving in the right direction."

"Thanks boss." The monk smiled. He felt stronger already thanks to the teachings of the grandmaster. He could hear clapping coming from behind them and saw Nah and Noire watching the fight.

"Oh no, don't stop on our account." Nah giggled.

"We're finished." Robin stated as it appears that the manakete was enjoying watching two boys beating the crap out of each other.

"Um. Oh… oh my." The archer asked but it was more than a whisper as she looked away, blushing deep crimson.

"What?" He wondered why not only Noire but also Nah was red in the face. Did they catch a cold or something?

"*Whistle* Not bad Robin. Not bad at all." The manakete giggled as she pointed directly at him.

"What is up with you… oh." The grandmaster looked down and saw that he was wearing just a shirt. The muscles were showing through it and he could tell that is where they were looking. The coat he wore normally hid them, but it showed through the thick shirt he would always wear. He went and picked up his coat, putting it back on. "So what brings you guys out here?"

"Um, Gyral wanted to know our next destination." Noire said. "He has our horses ready but wants to escort us himself.

"Tell him that we need to make passage to the nearby Dueling Grounds. That was your suggestion yesterday wasn't it?" He pointed out.

"Um, yes." She nodded.

"Alright guys, pack your things and prepare to move out. We leave in an hour. And someone go wake up Yarne."

"RIght!" The three said as they went to pack vulneraries and items. However, Nah remained.

"Something up?" He asked, wondering why she remained.

"I was just wondering if you're okay. You gave me quite the scare last night." She reminded him of the previous night where she had comforted him after suffering a nightmare.

"Oh, that." He was kind of hoping that she would forget that. Not only because he didn't want her to see him that way, but because of the nightmare itself. He knew he had to keep it to himself but at some point he would have to tell someone.

"What was it about?" She had inquired. He couldn't tell her the entirety of the nightmare, but the least he could do is tell her a half-truth.

"I saw… my beloved friends die." He said. "And there was nothing I could do. I was… powerless to do anything. It's a tacticians worst fear."

"Robin…" She went over to him and took his hand into hers. "It was just a silly dream, I get them all the time. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Thank you Nah. And thank you for last night. I may not have showed it, but I'm actually glad you came with me." He smiled for her.

"Of course you are." She winked. "Now lets go. The others are waiting.

"Heh, alright." He smiled as Nah dragged him off to the horses, his hand in hers. He was indeed glad to have the warriors of the future accompany him on this journey and was glad to have their trust. With them at his side, he knew he had nothing to fear.

* * *

Gyral and a few of the Stonewall Knights insisted on accompanying Robin and his team to the Dueling Grounds. As soon as they arrived, they grandmaster was thankful he brought his trusted coat with him. For some reason, this part of Sage's Hamlet suffered a snowy climate. As to why this is, is unknown.

Back during the time of the Hero King, many inhabitants of Sage's Hamlet would use the Dueling Grounds as a means of holding fighting tournaments. However, after the War of Heroes had ended, the tournaments ceased to exist as they had begun holding death matches for corrupt noblility.

"So this is the Dueling Grounds." The grandmaster took a moment to look at this place. To think, this place is over a thousand years old, who knows what many secrets lie here.

"Aye Grandmaster." Gyral replied. "The place has been abandoned for a long time. Even so, I would advise caution."

"Why… is… this… place so… cold." Noire wrapped herself in her arms, trying to find warmth.

"Bear with it Noire, we're only here to get something, we won't be here long." Robin gave her some comfort, he didn't want to remain here long.

"Let's just get inside and get your tome. This place is… spooky." Yarne shivered.

"Alright team, our goal is the find the ancient tome, Celica's Gale, a power wind tome. Once we have that, we'll head back." The grandmaster gave his order, with his team nodding in acknowledgement.

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"Huh?" The grandmaster looked a head at the entrance of the Dueling Grounds to see a woman running in their direction.

"Please sir! You must help me!" She begged.

"Calm down milady." He said as she seemed to be in a panic. "What's wrong."

"It's my friend, sir. I fear she's walking into a terrible trap!" She explained. "That scoundrel Cassius would never fight an honest duel. My husband took a similar stand against his tyranny not long ago. The brute took a girl hostage and then cut my husband down with this… this new tome!" She broke down and covered her face with her eyes. "*Sniff* I can't let her suffer the same fate... I'd die, I would!"

 _Whoever this Cassius guy is, it appears he has the tome I seek. But if this woman's friend's life is in danger, that is a top priority._

"Don't worry, we'll save your friend." He assured her. "Gyral, get this woman to safety. Team let's move out!"

"YEAH!"

Robin left the woman in Gyral's care as the team rushed into the Dueling Grounds.

* * *

"Coward! You promised me a duel!"

After seeing her master die at the hands of this coward, she implored his wife to run off and find help. When she did, Cassius broke his promise and sent three of his men in his place to crush his opponent. But they were no match for her strength.

"Indeed I did girly. These men were my seconds but it appears they're more useless than I thought." Cassius said, annoyed.

"You will pay for your teacher and cowardice." She exclaimed as she pointed her lance in his direction. "I, Kjelle, daughter of Shepherds Sully and Kellam will not fall to the likes of you!"

"You talk tough girl. However, even liars and sneaks like me have a trick up their sleeve." He pulled out a very powerful wind tome that he came across as his men took the dueling grounds as their base. After charging up a spell in his hand, he flung it effortlessly at Kjelle in which she flew against the wall.

"ARG!" Her whole body slammed against the wall in pain. That was no ordinary wind tome. Whatever it was, it was no joke.

"Oh, I am going to have fun with this." He laughed as he prepared another wind spell.

"SIr!" one of his men entered the room. "Enemy reinforcement are approaching!"

"How many?" He asked.

"Just five sir!"

"Shoulda figured the fool's wife asked for help. Deal with them!"

"Yes sir!" The man left the room.

"Well girl, you got what you wanted. It's just you and me now. I don't intend to let those intruders out there ruin my fun." He said as he sent another spell toward's her direction and Kjelle slammed against the wall a second time.

"ARG!" She fell to the ground in pain. "I will not… give up!"

* * *

As the team entered the Dueling Grounds, they found that it was not at all abandoned. Men, armed and dangerous approached them in every direction.

"Team! Ready yourselves for battle!" Robin commanded as he pulled out his respective weapons.

"Right!" They all said as they readied themselves as their enemies approached them from the front

"Brady! Watch my back!" He commanded.

"You got it boss!" The monk exclaimed.

Robin and Brady were back to back as enemies approached them. The duo parried their attacks and swiftly ended their lives. The grandmaster took note that the monk was putting his earlier lessons to use and made sure to keep a tight grip on his weapon and turned his hips accordingly to every attack, making his strikes devastating.

"Noire! Archer on my left!" The grandmaster warned.

"Got it!" Noire turned to her left and took out the archer who was aiming for the grandmasters head.

As the team moved forward, they could see that there were some hidden hatches that many of their enemies were hiding in as a few knights came out from below.

"Yarne! Take out those Knights!"

"I knew it would be me." Yarne groaned in annoyance and morphed into his beast form. He leaped into the air and came crashing down into a spin, killing one knight and then delivering a swift kick to his comrade.

"We're making good progress." The grandmaster remarked. However, something had to be done with those hatches. "Nah! Send those hatches aflame!"

"It's squashin' time!" Nah then morphed into her dragon form and send a barrage of dragon fire from one hidden hatch to the next. So far, their teamwork was winning the day.

"Come on team! Keep pushing onwards!" Robin commanded as each enemy fell to his teams power. Now that the majority of enemies had been taken care of, it was time to find this Cassius man and teach him a lesson.

* * *

Kjelle felt utterly powerless as Cassius kept flinging spells at her. There was nothing that she could do as there was no way to guard herself. Every time he casted a spell, he laughed as he was enjoying himself in seeing her suffer.

"This is too much fun! There's nothing you can do, can you!" He laughed.

"You… will not… break me…" Kjelle said as she continued to make her stand against him. This man killed her master and she was determined to get justice.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" He raised and eyebrow but prepared another spell to continue his fun.

"AHHHHHH!"

Cassius's concentration was broken as he heard noises and screams coming from the main hall. It was almost as if his men were being decimated by those intruders he was told about earlier

"What is going on out there?!" He yelled but got no answer.

Just then one of his men flew through the doors, dead as the five unknown intruders entered the room. Kjelle, who was on the floor looked up and saw these intruders make their way to her to defend her from Cassius. She got a good look at their faces which revealed to be four of her friends, Nah, Brady, Noire, and Yarne along with an unknown man with silver hair.

"Cassius!" The silver haired man exclaimed. "Your men are dead, and you're outnumbered. You've lost!"

"Who the hell are you!" Cassius demanded.

"I am Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse, and I'm here to stop you!" He gave an introduction, even if he was trash, the grandmaster could give him that much.

"You're… Robin?" Kjelle exclaimed as she had trouble getting up.

The grandmaster took a good look at the girl who was most likely that friend that woman was talking about earlier. He noticed that she was wearing Knight armor with a white and purple design. Could it be..

"That armor… Are you Kjelle?" He asked.

"You know me?" She wondered as they have never met in person before.

"Lucina told me all about you. She's not here but I've made it my personal mission to reunite you warriors of the future." He explained.

"I… see."

"Kjelle." Noire smiled as she and Nah helped their friend get back on her feet.

"We were so worried about you." Nah exclaimed as she gave her friend a quick hug.

"Thanks you two." Kjelle thank the two before noticing her other friends. "So you finally learned how to fight, huh Brady?"

"Can it! I'm better than I was before, thanks to the boss?" The monk spat.

"Boss?"

"He means Robin." Nah told her to clear up confusion.

"I see. And it's good to know your not running away Yarne." She pointed out as she would've expected the taguel to flee at the sight of danger.

"I'm still a little scared, but I have to fight to make my people proud." The taguel exclaimed.

"Good to know." She then got the front with her back facing the team. "Stay back you guys. This fight is mine!"

Robin took a good look in her eyes as she looked towards Cassius. It was the same look that he once had whenever he thought about facing Aversa again. The thought of finally bringing her to justice. It's the same here.

 _No… it's different._

He saw that she was driven by a need to bring justice to her fallen master so his wife could find peace. In a way it was the same, but in a way, deep down it really wasn't. Even so, Robin couldn't let her do this alone. Knights are weak against magic and it actually surprised him that she's not dead yet.

"Kjelle, no offense but your armor is weak against magic, you're lucky he hasn't gone for any fatal blows." He explained.

"Shut up! I don't care!" She yelled. It was obvious that her armor was weak against any type of magic but even so, she pushed on despite the pain and is determine to see this through to the end. "I challenged this coward to a duel, this fight belongs to me alone!"

"Foolish girl." Cassius simply shrugged and shook his head, scoffing at her wish to face him alone. "You're so naive. You assume that liars and sneaks like me are weak. You would want people like me to be weak, see? You NEED it. It lets you hold on to the fantasy that right prevails in the end." He then bursted into laughter. "Hahahaha! You can think what you want about me. A cocky fool is an easy target. Truth is, in the end, it's the clever ones like me who always survive in the end."

"That's where you're wrong!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs as he pointed his finger at the man. "You really think lying and cheating is the way to win? That couldn't be further from the truth. Your despicable ways have finally caught up with you! Because we are here, Kjelle is here, still breathing and fighting on to end your miserable life. Kjelle here has fought foes that would make your skill look like mere childs play! You have no idea what she's capable of."

"You…" Kjelle looked on as Robin attacked his belief and felt stronger than ever. She clenched her lance and pointed it at her opponent. "He's right, A man who takes hostages in order to win a duel has no claim to cleverness. Even an animal would not stoop so low!"

"You guys are really giving me a headache." Cassius said, annoyingly. "I'm not like my men, it won't be easy for the six of you to take me down."

"Wrong again." The grandmaster said. "It's as Kjelle said, this is a duel, between the two of you. Your men are dead. No more tricks up your sleeve." After he was done saying what he wanted he picked up a shield, that one of Cassius's soldiers was carrying and gave it to Kjelle. "This is your fight. Give him hell."

As she accepted the shield she slammed her lance against it, ready for battle. "Count on it!" She said as she made her way to Cassius. "Ready yourself scum, My master will have vengeance!"

"Wong, girl." He charged up a spell. "Your master will have COMPANY!" He sent another wind spell in her direction, laughing as he expected the same results to happen.

"Kjelle! Guard!"

As soon as she heard his command, she held her ground and guarded herself with her shield against the spell. She could feel herself being moved by the force of the spell but was still able to keep going.

"Damn you!" He slammed his hand on the ground as a barrage of wind began to surround the knight.

"Hold your ground!" The grandmaster yelled.

The knight then pierced the ground with her lance and held on as tight as she possibly could. The torrent of wind stung, but even that couldn't stop her. After the spell died down, she quickly got back up and made her way to her enemy.

"No! Stop!" He tried to cast another spell but his hand was pierced by the knight's lance, knocking the tome out of his hand. "ARG!"

"That was for my master!" She yelled.

Cassius fell to the ground, realizing that he was completely powerless against her, he backed away until his back hit the wall. He was now at the mercy of a very vengeful knight.

"Please I beg of you! Have mercy!" He begged.

"Look at you now!" She scoffed. "I only have one thing to say to you." Kjelle than pointed her lance right at his chest. "Have you made your peace?"

"No…." There was no way out. He was doomed. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Farewell." Was all she said as she lunged her lance straight through his chest. With the light leaving his eyes, his life was over.

As the team went to congratulate Kjelle on her victory, Robin went over and picked up the tome that the knight knocked out of Cassius's hand. This was it. Celia's Gale was right in his hands. Not only that, he managed to find another of Lucina's friends. He saw the happy looks on their faces and the look of peace on Kjelle's face as well. This was another victory for Robin and his friends.

 _Checkmate._

* * *

"Kjelle! Thank the gods you're safe!" The woman from earlier ran at the site of her friend as Robin and his team exited the Dueling Grounds. Once the knight saw her master's wife, she gave her a warm hug.

"I kept my promise." Kjelle gave a polite bow. "Your husband can rest in peace now."

"Oh gods!" She cried tears of joy knowing her husband has finally found peace. She turned towards Robin and his team. "Thank you good sir for saving my friend."

"Actually it was Kjelle who saved us." Robin smiled modestly as Kjelle took notice. "She stood her ground against Cassius and came out victorious. This victory is all thanks to her."

"T-thank you sir." The knight looked away, slightly embarrassed and a little proud.

"Oh thank you Kjelle." She cried as she pulled out a ring and present it to her. "This was his, and I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it."

"This is a precious keepsake. Its rightful place is with you." The knight insisted as she did not want the woman be left without a proper memento of her late husband.

"I'll not forget my husband for lack of a memento, dear. Now please, take it." The woman insisted.

"Then… thank you." She accepted the ring with honor.

"I am so grateful to have known you Kjelle." She then turned her attention to the grandmaster who politely stayed out of the conversation. "Sir Robin, please promise you'll take care of Kjelle and make sure she gets home to her parents safely."

"Of course milady." He gave her a polite bow. "I will use my power to guide her down the path of victory. I am a tactician after all."

"Show off." Nah muttered.

"Thank you. May our paths cross again." The woman then got onto a horse provided to her by the Stonewall Knights and made her way back to the town.

With a new tome in hand and another future warrior found, Robin was getting close to completing his mission.

"Sir Robin." Kjelle bowed which got his attention. "Thank you for your assistance."

"No thanks needed. It was you who won this battle. I am glad to have met another of you from the future." He held out his hand and gave a proper introduction. "Let's start over. I'm Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse and Tactician of the Shepherds. I wish to see your mission fulfilled and create a better future."

"Well, aren't you formal." She shook his hand gently. "So did you come out all this way just to find me."

"Somewhat. I was actually looking for this tome, finding you was just a bonus." He said honestly. "There is only one more tome like this left and only three of you future warriors left to find."

"I see." She was glad that he was making an effort to find her lost friends. More so, she was glad that she would never have to deal with that damned tome ever again. "If you would permit it, I would like to come with you."

"Are you sure? I could lend you a horse for you to go back to town and reunite you with your parents."

"You helped me in my time of need. So let me help you, sir."

Seeing as he had no reason to refuse, he looked at his team who nodded in agreement with her decision to join. Someone like her could be a welcome addition to the group.

"In that case, welcome to the team Kjelle!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Kjelle isn't really my favorite of the future children but she's not bad. Just one more tome for Robin to find and only three more future children left. Will he be able to find them all? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Til next time.**


	24. It's only a Mirage

**We're back at it again with another chapter. I know progress has been slow but I hope everyone will stick with it and I apologize to those who have been waiting for too long. I think I'll finish up the Sage's Hamlet arc in about 3 or 4 more chapters before we get to Valm, it's been very difficult writing these chapters with all that's going on with my family but rest assured I am alive and I plan to finish this story even if it consumes my soul.**

 **Sorry, no shoutouts for this chapter. As of now, the Tactician Magician has gained 101 followers and 72 favorites. Holy crap! That is awesome! Thank you all so much for your continued support.  
**

 **Without further ado, here's the 24th chapter.**

* * *

Back in the town square of Sage's Hamlet, The Shepherds were off doing their own thing, enjoying the peaceful time they have before they sail off to Valm to fight against Walhart and his army. After many of the Shepherds heard that Robin had gone off on his own, taking some of the future children he rescued with him, many just shrugged it off, knowing their tactician was the kind of person to plan before going off into danger.

However, with the knowledge that some of Lucina's friends may very well be their children, the poor future princess has been bombarded with questions on who their child is and what they're like.

As she sat in the V.I.P section of the tavern where many of the shepherds were drinking without a care in the world, she remembered her sister was sitting at her table asking her questions.

"Lucy?! Wake up!" Cynthia clapped her hands in front of Lucina's face to get her attention.

"Huh?" her sister's clapping broke her out of her trance. "Sorry sis, I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously!" The younger princess said, annoyed. "Still worried about Robin?"

"A little."

"Oh cmon sis, you've seen him fight, he's not the kind of hero to get a bad ending. I'm sure he'll be back safe and sound with all our friends!" She said, trying to cheer up her older sister.

"I hope so." Lucina got out of her seat. "I'm going to take a walk, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Later." Her sister bid farewell.

Lucina made her way out of the tavern and began mindlessly walking around the town, admiring the many shops and the people running them. It was so surreal. In the future, many shops were burnt to the ground but here, they were lively and full of items and trinkets that the future princess could only dream about. However, without thinking, she accidentally ran into a certain red headed pegasus knight.

"Oh, Lady Cordelia! My apologies, I didn't see you there!" Lucina offered her a hand which she accepted.

"No harm done Lucina. How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm okay. Just admiring the many wonders this island has to offer. It's different than the future."

"That's good, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." She gave the future princess a warm smile. "I'm buying some dresses for your mother and myself, would you like to join me?"

"Of course, milady." Lucina gave a polite bow."

"Please, call me Cordelia. You're as formal as Robin was when I met him."

Lucina accompanied Cordelia throughout the town, trying to find a perfect dress for Sumia and herself. However, she was also secretly looking for a dress for the future princess as well after Sumia told her of the dress that Lucina had purchased that made her grimace and cringe at the thought that such a dress existed.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" Cordelia asked.

"It's like a dream come true. Spending time with my parents is an incredible experience." She smiled fondly of the last couple of days.

"I'm glad." The pegasus knight said, but also pointed out something. "But it still looks like your upset, if you don't mind me asking."

"What makes you say that?" She wondered as to why Cordelia would make such a statement.

"Because for the last few days, you've been moping a little. Prince Chrom may not notice, but your mother and I do." She informed her. "Is it about Robin?"

Lucina hadn't noticed herself that her mood had been sour lately. But she had to admit ever since Robin left again, she had been feeling a little down and it also made her realize something. Because of his dedication to her father and to the shepherds, she greatly admired him. He was the one who made her feel welcomed amongst the shepherds and offer her friendly advice. However, she also remembered that while she considered him a friend, she knew only little about him.

"I guess. I kind of wish he took me with him so I could help him." She admitted.

"If you had done that, your father would've thrown an even bigger fit than he already did when he found out he left again." She told him. "You seem to care for him a great deal."

"Of course I do. Robin has been so nice to me since I joined and has been so helpful. But at the same time, I don't know much about him." She told Cordelia how she felt, feeling that she would understand as she had a close friendship with Robin.

"Well he is the shepherds greatest mystery for a reason." She explained. "But even so, he cares a great deal about each and every one of us. He even helped me… during a very dark part of my life."

"You mean when you were in love with my father?" Lucina asked her which triggered a reaction from the pegasus knight.

"H-how did you know that?" She wondered as she had no idea that the daughter of her former crush knew of her former unrequited feelings for the prince.

"I heard about it in the future. But you say Robin helped you through that? How?"

Cordelia, despite now being happily married, still had reluctance in talking about this subject. The only person who she was about to talk to about this in full detail was Robin because he wasn't the kind to gossip. But even with him, she was still reluctant to talk about it. Even now, it still isn't easy.

"Lucina, I have loved your father ever since I first laid eyes on him. But I knew that he had no eyes for me. I knew that he and I… it was never going to happen. When your first love barely even notices you… it hurts so bad. At times, I even dreamt of dying." She admitted, the shame coursing through her body. "Then I met Robin, and every time I was upset, he was there for me. If I had a problem, he would talk me through it. When I was upset, he would hug me till the tears stopped. If I was angry, he would take me to the training grounds and let me take my anger out on him."

Listening to the story only made Lucina's respect of the grandmaster increase. To know that he would care so much for the personal problems of his comrades was very admirable. Most commanders and tacticians would want their soldiers to keep their personal problems to themselves. Not Robin. It was almost every time someone was suffering or had a serious problem, he would make it his number one priority to help his comrades through it.

"Lady Cordelia… did you love him?"

"Heh." She gave the future princess a soft smile. "I will admit I had a little crush on him at first, but I can't say I was head over heals for him. My relationship with Robin is more brother-sister."

"I see."

"However, despite how much he cares for us shepherds, he would always refuse to take on a partner unless it was Chrom." She pointed out. "Until you came along that is."

"Excuse me."

"You've become a very positive influence in his life Lucina. I'm sure you've noticed. Robin never boasts about his accomplishment and doesn't really think his acts are heroic."

"I don't understand." The future princess wondered where she was going with this.

"After the battle with the Valmese fleet, I saw how happy he was at the result of your teamwork. He doesn't smile often and this one was very genuine."

"Really? I always thought he was cheerful yet serious at the same time." Lucina gave her description of Robin.

"Lucina, no one would ever use the word 'cheerful' to describe Robin. Tell me…" She paused a she remembered how she and her friends teased her about this and made sure to be serious about it. "Do you like him?"

"Like him? Lady Cordelia if this is…"

"I know me and the others teased you about this earlier but I'm being dead serious about this. Do you like him?"

"I…" Lucina could tell she was being serious this time. She thought about whether or not she really did have feelings for the tactician. She did have an answer but for some reason, it was hard to say. "No, I don't. Even if I did, nothing can ever happen."

"Why not?"

"I have a mission to complete. It's as Robin said at your wedding, a relationship is a waste of time right now. I can't be distracted."

"I… I understand Lucina. I'm glad we had this talk."

"As do I." The future princess gave her a smile. The truth is, this conversation made her feel like she knew Robin a little bit better which made her happy.

"Now then… what can you tell me about my daughter?" Cordelia asked curiously.

"Oh no." Lucina face palmed at how she changed the subject. However her thoughts went the pegasus knights previous question as she felt she did not give an honest answer. Her words gave the answer but deep down, she felt like it wasn't truthful.

 _Do I… really like him like that?_

* * *

After rescuing Kjelle and obtaining Celica's Gale, Robin's team returned to the Stonewall Knights encampment to rest for the time being before going off on their next mission. The grandmaster had the tools necessary for transferring Celica's Gale into his Book of Naga and began the ritual which he brought along with him in case he ever found the remaining tomes. It was a little strange that he was able to find another of the future warrior's at the same place he found another ancient tome. It was also the same for when he found Nah. Fate apparently works in mysterious ways although Robin refused to believe in that nonsense and simply marked it as a coincidence.

"Refsnart lleps otni emot won!"

As he muttered the incantations of the ritual, Celica's Gale and the Book of Naga began to glow. Robin could feel pain coursing through his body but ignored it for the time being. Soon, he could feel blood pouring out of his nose and hitting the ground. After a few minutes, Celica's Gale disintegrated and the Book of Naga stopped glowing.

"Damn it." The grandmaster began to wipe the blood from his nose with his handkerchief. He opened the book and found Celica's Gale on one of his pages. As he felt it's power in his hand, he let out a sigh of relief. "Two down, one to go, and then I will never have to do this damn ritual ever again."

The grandmaster stretched his arms and sat at his desk, pulling out one of his favorite strategy books. He found it relaxing to read books like this as it would enhance his already tactical mind. Although some people, like a certain blue haired idiot would consider this work.

 _And Chrom says I don't know how to relax. Idiot._

"Excuse me, Grandmaster?"

Robin's relaxing reading time was immediately destroyed as one of the Stonewall Knights entered his tent. As he looked up he saw the poor swordmaster with a black eye and a few cuts on his arms, almost as if he had gotten in a fight. Were they under attack?

"Are you okay? What happen to you?" The grandmaster wondered.

"I'm afraid one of your companions is taking sparring a little too far?" He whimpered. "She's wounding many of our men."

"Which one?"

"The Knight you recently rescued." He answered.

Robin immediately got up from his desk and went to find Kjelle who is what the swordmaster was obviously talking about. What is she doing picking fights at a time like this? He was informed by Lucina that she that Kjelle likes to test her strength by fighting others, but if she is seriously injuring Gyral's men, then they need to have a long talk.

As he made his way to the training area he saw a couple more of swordmasters and knights badly cut up and bruised, with Kjelle pointing her lance at those who weren't injured.

"Cmon you useless cur! Is this the best the Stonewall Knights have got! I've fought bandits with more fight in them!"

Robin immediately face palmed at her taunt. He needed to put a stop to this.

"Kjelle, stop it."

At the sound of his voice, she turned around and prepared for battle.

"Perfect! Fight me Robin!"

"Kjelle…"

"Fight me! No practice weapons! No quarter! Spar with me for true!" It wasn't even a request. It was a demand.

"Kjelle, I've gotten a complaint that you're severely wounding Gyral's men. What are you thinking?" He wanted an explanation for her behavior.

"Those who lack strength have no place on the battlefield. All these useless weaklings failed to live up to their name as 'Knights'. You on the other hand, may be different. I will be the one to test you!"

"Hmph." Robin scoffed at what she said. "You're so naive Kjelle. I refuse your challenge, only a foolish idiot picks fights with their comrades that's beyond the borders of mere sparring." He turned to leave but her shout stopped him in his path.

"Who are you to call me naive, book reader?!" She yelled, pointing her lance in his direction.

"Has it ever occurred to you that the reason why none of the Stonewall Knights have defeated you is because they don't wish to kill you?" He explained. "Anyone can win a sparring match Kjelle as it is nothing more than a simple game restricted by rules, but when it comes to a duel to the death, one must give it their all."

Kjelle then saw the meaning of his words. She did feel like some of them were holding back a little but she saw that as nothing more than their own weakness. Was he being truthful? Does sparring matches really hold others back? Only one way to know.

"If that's the case, duel me Robin! If I'm going to follow you, I need to know your strength!" She still kept at it, annoying the grandmaster.

He turned around to met her eye to eye, her lance still pointing at him. "Are you under the assumption that I'm weak?"

"I will save judgments until we have crossed weapons. But I advise you not to take me lightly. I'm stronger than most men! "

"*Sigh*" He clutched his head, feeling a migraine coming on. "Kjelle I don't have the time nor the desire to satisfy your childish curiosity. Grow up." As he tried to leave, Kjelle was getting tired of his words and went for an attack.

"I said FIGHT ME!"

She then lunged her lance at Robin, hoping to provoke an attack so that she could test his strength. However, it did not go accordingly to her plan. The grandmaster swiftly dodged her attack and grabbed her by the wrist, using his other hand, he disarmed her as the lance fell to the floor. He then swiftly kicked her legs, sending her to the ground. Using both of his hands, he then dislocated her arm.

"ARG!"

She yelled in pain. The knight had no idea how skilled the grandmaster and foolishly underestimated him, thinking him as some weak tactician but she had no idea that he could easily disarm her like that.

"That was your biggest mistake Kjelle, you charged at me blindly without even thinking of guarding yourself. If this was a real battle, you would be dead." He explained as he picked up her lance and placed back on the nearby weapon rack. "Your second mistake was underestimating me because I'm a tactician or as you called me a 'book reader'. I learned the hard way that underestimating your opponent is very dangerous and stupid." He then grabbed her arm with both hands and popped it back in place.

"AHH!"

She clutched her arm as the grandmaster released his hold on her. She was able to move it like she use too and looked up at him as it appears that he wasn't done talking.

"Anyone can hold a weapon and call themselves a warrior Kjelle. However, what you need to learn is how to use your head." He gave her a soft smile and lend her his hand. "Once you do that, you'll be stronger than ever."

Hesitantly, she grabbed his hand and he lifted her back up. She continued to stare at him as she took his words to heart.

"Now apologize to these men and take the time to process what I've told you. If what I've said offended you then I'm sorry, but you must remember that a strong mind is just as essential as a strong body." He said as he left.

"Damn it… you… your right."

* * *

"Hows your arm?" Nah asked.

"It's alright." Kjelle said, easing her worries. The future warriors gathered in Nah's tent as they talked about what happened. Hearing the Knight's fight with Robin was very unsettling as it wasn't something they would've expected from the tactician.

"Seriously Kjelle, you shouldn't have picked a fight with the boss, he's stronger than he looks ya know." Brady remarked.

"Yes, the soreness in my arm made that abundantly clear." She scoffed.

"P-please don't be mad at Robin, Kjelle. He's a good person." Noire insisted.

"I know he is, that look he gave me shows he's no pushover. If he wanted to do serious damage he would've done so." She explained. "I'm not mad at him, I'm mad at myself."

"Why's that?" Yarne asked.

"I wanted to fight him because at first, I wanted to see why you guys follow him into battle, why you decided to go with him instead of spending time with your parents. I wanted to see if he was as good as the stories of him in the future make him out to be. But now… that's changed." She explained as she tightened her fist in anger of herself. "Now because of what he said, I realized why Cassius got the better of me. I wasn't thinking when I fought him and because of that I almost got killed."

Kjelle felt shame as she believed she was doing her parents memory a dishonor by her actions. She knew that her armor gave her a disadvantage against mages and from what she was told, the tome Cassius had was one of the most powerful wind tomes in existence. Instead of coming up with a plan to take him down, she attacked him out of rage for the murder of her master which ended in failure as the scumbag simply threw her against the wall with his wind magic. She remembered his laugh and how he was practically playing with her. It was pathetic.

"Maybe you should talk to Robin about this. I think it would be very helpful." Yarne told her.

"Will he even want to talk to me, after what happened?" She wondered.

"It'll be alright." Nah smiled. "He may act like a tough guy, but the truth is, Robin is a total sweetie-pie."

"He is… a what?" Kjelle wondered with everyone looking at Nah as she called the tactician something that no one would have ever guessed.

"Dead serious! He's also a very tender hugger just so you know." Nah winked, clearly having fun.

"I don't think I ever wanted to know that about the boss." Brady grimaced, now having images of Robin hugging him, praying to Naga to get them out of his head.

"O-okay Nah, I get your point." Kjelle got up and exited the manakete's tent.

She remembered where the grandmaster's tent was and made her way there. She also took Nah's words into mind as the word "sweetie pie" is not the impression she had of the tactician. As she arrived, she rang the bell to get his attention.

"Come in."

She heard his voice from within the tent and entered. He was reading a book and didn't even look at her.

"How's your arm?" He asked, almost as if he knew that it was Kjelle there and didn't even need to look to see who it was.

"A little sore but I'm okay."

"That's good, I never intended to give you a permanent injury, which is more I can say for the Stonewall Knights you hurt." He gave a retort.

"Um, okay…" She tried to say something as it appeared he wasn't interested in talking to her. She felt that he was mad at her so she prepared to leave.

"Kjelle." He called out to her, halting her tracks. "Have a seat please." As she turned, she saw him actually looking with the book he was reading placed on his desk. She did as he asked and sat down at her desk. "I apologize for my behavior. I was a jerk and didn't take your feelings into consideration. And, I'm also sorry about your arm."

"It's alright Sir, I have been thinking about what you said and you were right."

"Really?" He expected her to give a complaint or maybe a retort to his earlier criticism but here she was, agreeing with him. "How so?"

"In the future, I had fought every battle on pure momentum. I fancied myself better than anyone. Stronger, and thus I saw them as not even worth my time." She said as she tried her best not to remember the horrors of her future. She then slammed her hand on the grandmaster's desk, startling him. "I remember when I fought that scum Cassius. How he easily took me down with his magic. I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to kill him so badly that nothing else existed in my thoughts." She tried to keep cool but her pride was falling apart. "Then you showed up and saved me. Every command moved my body on it's own. That's why I wanted to fight you. I wanted to see why it was your orders that made me stronger that day."

"Kjelle." He said softly as she opened up to him. Did his words really make her feel this way

"But it's as you said, true strength is more than muscle alone. A keen eye, a quick mind... Any of these things can decide a battle as sure as might." She then looked at the tactician with a warm smile "It was you who taught me that."

"Kjelle listen to me." He reached over and grabbed her hand to get her to stop shaking. She blushed at his bold move but did not resist. "You're already a strong warrior, you just need to think like one. Understanding all of this is the first step. I wish to help you become stronger and form you into a formidable warrior that not even your parents could stand against."

"Sir, I…"

"I prefer Robin." He said. "I can tell we got off to a bad start, but I was hoping we could be friends." He chuckled lightly, which shocked her a little. Was this what Nah was talking about?

"Then… Robin. Will you teach me to me to become not only a stronger, but also a smarter warrior. Will you become my teacher as well as my friend." She asked, this was a real lesson that she needed to learn. To have both mind and muscle and who better to teach her this than the man who showed her.

"Of course. I would have it no other way."

"Also… you're holding my hand." She noticed that his hand was till holding onto hers.

"Oh! Sorry about that." He said releasing her hand.

"It's fine." She then laughed. "You know, Nah was right about you. You really are a sweetie pie."

"Wha-what?" Robin then blushed, embarrassed at what the knight just said. He then did a double take as he wondered if he had misheard her. "She called me a what?"

"Oh nothing." Kjelle gave a small laugh before getting up, ready to leave. "Thank you Robin. Really, I mean it."

"Anytime. Also, tell the others our next destination is the Desert Oasis. And make sure to pack water."

"Yes Sir!" She gave a salute before heading out to inform her friends.

Robin was impressed, from his first impression of Kjelle, she was stubborn and headstrong so he thought at first that she would take his criticism as an insult. But he was glad that she took his words to heart and is striving to become an even greater warrior than her mother. He is a tactician, and a tacticians job is the guide those under his command. If The knight wants to become a stronger and smarter warrior then by the gods, the grandmaster will be the one to lead her down the right path.

* * *

After resting, Robin and his team immediately headed out to the Desert Oasis. This was getting ridiculous. First, the Dueling Grounds covered in snow and then there was a desert just a few hours away. The rumors were true, Sage's Hamlet does have a strange change in climate. However as they arrived there was something strange about it.

"Is it just me, or is it not even remotely hot in this so called desert?" Robin asked his team.

"It feels… oddly normal here." Nah replied.

"What's going on here General?" Kjelle wanted an explanation.

"There's a reason many people in town don't come up here. This Desert supposedly houses a mirage village." Gyral explained.

"Whazzat?" Brady wondered.

"Well, rumors say that there is a desert village that sometimes appears during sandstorms. Tales speak of a legendary Goddess Staff that sleeps there, but who can really say?" The General shrugged.

"Goddess Staff?" The grandmaster wondered as the reason they came here was for the tome, Micaiah's Pyre. "We came here for a tome but if we find this Staff as well, it could come in handy."

"So what's the plan?" Yarne wondered.

"This sandstorm is likely part of a mirage as Gyral explained. I think a little magic can get rid of this, no problem." Robin opened up his Book of Naga and muttered an incantation. "FORSETI!"

The Forseti spell pushed away the sandstorm and what they saw was not only the supposed mirage village, but various dead bodies of old men and houses on fire. The sight made the grandmaster fall to his knees.

"What the fu…" Brady was about to swear but the scene was so shocking he couldn't finish.

"Crap." Yarne cringed at the sight.

"Gods." Kjelle looked away as the sight made her sick.

"Oh no." Noire brought her hands to cover her mouth as she was about the cry.

"This… is just like back then." Nah whimpered, trying not to remember her future.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Robin instantly felt sick to his stomach and threw up. Seeing those bodies and burning houses reminded him of his first memory. He felt a couple of hands touch his shoulder and looked up to see Noire who brought him close, blocking him from the sight.

Gyral, who seemed to be holding in hid disgust went over to one of the bodies and and checked the state of it. "Grandmaster, this body is fresh. Whoever did all this damage is likely still here."

"R-Robin." Noire cried as she felt the tactician burying his face into her stomach, keeping him from looking at the horror. She held him close to comfort him.

"Thank you Noire." He got up and looked at the damage. "Look around everyone, see if there are any survivors."

 _Whoever did this, is going to die._

As the team spread out and looked for survivors, Robin approached one of the already trashed houses and search for survivors. The tome and the staff can wait, finding survivors was now a top priority. As he entered the house, he saw burnt remains of a family and despite the urge to throw up again, he kept strong. As he searched the place, he could hear faint footsteps approaching him from behind. It was most likely an enemy with poor stealth skills.

"AHHH!"

The grandmaster instantly turned around and saw a man about to strike him with the sword. He blocked the attack and threw the enemy on the ground, disarming him and grabbed his neck, bringing up to his feet.

"You're too weak and stupid to have been the sole cause of all this." The grandmaster pointed out as this man made his presence known before he attacked, not to mention his footsteps were too loud. "I want to have a word with your boss! Where is he?!"

"Go to hell! You're not gonna kill me. I know what you are shepherd! Do gooders like you ain't got the balls!" He grinned as he felt like he was safe.

He was wrong. Robin pulled out his Levin Sword and brought it to his neck. "Do I look like Prince Chrom to you? Rethink your answer before your head falls to the ground."

"Wha!" Now he seemed frightening as the sparks of the grandmasters sword was stinging his skin, and from the look in his eye, he was serious. "Okay, okay, he's in the Elder's house! It's bigger than the others, you can't miss it. But you ain't gonna get him. He'll see you before you see him."

"That's what I'm hoping for." After the grandmaster got his answer, he hit him in the face with the hilt of his blade and while he was on the ground, the grandmaster sent a lighting bolt from his sword straight into his chest.

"ARG!"

The man cried out in pain as his felt a bolt of thunder pierce through his chest. After his death, Robin left the house.

* * *

"AHHH!"

As the grandmaster left the house, he heard a scream come from one of the other houses. He rushed to find that his other teammates heard the scream as well and rushed to the source. The source seemed to have come from Nah as she rushed out of the house with fear in her eyes.

"Nah?!" Robin grabbed her in an attempt to calm her down. "Whats wrong!"

"Th-there's a creep in there!"

"Creep?" Kjelle questions as she pointed her lance at the entrance. "Whoever's in there come out!"

"I will! Just please put your weapons down!" The voice within the house asked politely as he exited the house. After the grandmaster got one look at him, he knew that his luck was at it's peak. Like Nah and Kjelle's situation, Robin came to this place to find one of the ancient tomes, but what he also found was a man wearing thin brown robes and a hat that the grandmaster had seen before. That hat already confirmed in Robin's mind who he was.

"You must be Laurent." Robin greeted.

"Curious, I don't recall ever meeting one such as yourself." He fixed his glasses as he eye the man who greeted him by name.

"My name is Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse, Tactician of the Shepherds." He held out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, son of Miriel and Virion."

"Oh, so you're Robin. That explains why my companions are traveling with you. Although I wish we could've met under better circumstances." He shook his hand as he gave a little glare towards the manakete who called him out.

"You were the one staring at me and being quiet Laurent!" Nah yelled. "It's like you were undressing me with your eyes!"

"Good heavens! What a dreadful accusation!" Laurent said, offended by the manakete's accusation.

"As interesting as this is, we have pressing matters to attend to." Kjelle told them as there were more enemies nearby.

"Ah yes, allow me to accompany you Grandmaster Robin. As proof of my allegiance I present you this tome." The mage held out a fire tome with a unique design.

"So this is Micaiah's Pyre." Robin smiled as he accepted the tome. "Welcome to the team Laurent." He gave the mage a nod before turning to his team. "Let's head to the home of the Elder who looked after this village, that's where the enemy is." He turned his attention back to the mage. "Can you fight?"

"Have no worries Grandmaster. I am well versed in fire magic?" The mage showed Robin his tome.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Brady said impatiently.

In agreement, the team made their way to the home of the village's Elder which stood out from all the other houses as it was much bigger than any of them.

"I know you're in there! Come out!"

As Robin yelled out from outside. Many men came out of the house but did not attack. They simply pointed their weapons at the grandmaster and his team as a warning. Then, a man with orange hair and a fur coat exited the house to get a good look at his opponent.

"Well lookie here fellas! A Shepherd shows his face looking for trouble." He laughed. "Or maybe your looking for the staff like us?"

"Who are you!" Gyral demanded a name.

"The names Nombry, old timer. A pleasure." He than bowed mockingly.

"Grandmaster Robin." Gyral whispered. "This man is a wanted criminal. His crimes go from murder to arson. I would advise caution."

"I see." The grandmaster acknowledged Gyral's words as he looked at the man in question. "Nombry, you are a murderer and a arsonist. You've burnt down these homes and killed innocent civilians. Surrender now and you'll be given a fair trial. Refuse, and you and your men will die."

"Hahahahaha!" He simply laughed. "Is that suppose to scare me?! I've killed worse than you kid! This staff…" He held up what appears to be the fabled Goddess Staff. "…is mine!"

"Very well then. Death it is." The grandmaster said as he pulled out his weapons. "Laurent on the left! Nah on the right!"

"BOLGANONE!"

The mage pulled out a fire tome and slammed his hand onto the ground. Soon, the floor surrounded most Nombry's men who fell from the attack as their bodies erupted into flames. Those who were untouched by the fire spell were burnt away by the manakete

"Damn mages!" Nombry yelled as he pulled out a bow and and aimed at the grandmasters head.

"Kjelle guard!"

The knight then got in front of the grandmaster and protected him with her shield as the criminal shot an arrow at him.

"Noire disarm him!"

The archer then shot and arrow which pierced through one of Nombry's hands. He cried out in pain but used his free hand to pull out a Silver Axe, determined to keep on fighting.

"Brady, engaged him."

"Get busy dying scum!" the monk yelled as he pulled out his weapon and engaged the criminal in a fierce axe battle. Brady deflected each of Nombry's attacks and parried his last srike, knocking the axe out of the criminal's hands and kicking him in the chest.

"ARG!" Nombry fell back as he was defeated by the monk.

"Yarne, attack!"

The taguel then morphed into his beast form, leaped into the air and came crashing down unto Nombry's body.

"D-damn!" Despite Yarne's devastating blow, he was able to stand up. However it was for naught, he was no match for Robin and his team and his criminal activities were to end today. The grandmaster pulled out his newly acquired tome and raise his hand as he felt the tomes power course through his body.

"You're finished!"

A fireball materialized out of thin and strike Nombry in the chest. He fell to the ground and screamed

"Gwargh!" Despite deserving it, The grandmaster was sick of hearing him scream and walked up to his screaming body and plunged his Levin Sword into his chest, ending his criminal activities forever. "I see...a village...surrounded in…light..."

As he died, Robin picked up the Goddess Staff, claiming it as his own.

"No… the only village you'll see is one in darkness."

* * *

After Nombry and his men were defeated, Gyral and his men gave the citizens of the Desert Oasis proper burials. It was like Southtown all over again, these people didn't need to die and they didn't deserve it. If only he had gotten here faster, he could've saved them.

"R-Robin?"

He turned around to see Noire right next to him, her face for of worry for the grandmaster.

"Yes Noire, what is it?"

"I was worried about you." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." He tried his best not to remember Southtown but seeing all this death brought him back to that day. "You know about my condition correct?"

"Your memory loss? Nah told me about it but didn't mention much." She said as she knew the manakete wasn't one to talk about other people's personal problems.

"After I had met Chrom, the first thing I remember was a nearby town under attack by bandits. I saw nothing but the bodies of innocent men, women, and children flooding the streets as if they were litter." He explained. "This reminds me of that day which became my first true memory." He then turned to her with a sad expression. "I'm sorry I had to show you and your friends more death."

"I-It's okay Robin. We knew the risks of traveling with you and we don't regret it. We're with you till the end." Noire insisted.

"Heh." The grandmaster chuckled. "That sounded pretty cheesy, yet inspirational at the same time."

"H-hey, I was trying to be nice." She pouted.

"I know, I know." He gave her a warm hug which she happily returned. "Thanks Noire.

"O-of course." She said shyly as she never expected Robin to be so passionate before. Nah did say that he was a very passionate hugger.

"Ugh, why are you so mushy all of a sudden?" Their hug was broken by the knight Kjelle who seemed disgusted by the warm embrace that was given to the archer.

"What, you want a hug too?" Robin wondered even though he knew what her reaction will be.

"I'll pass, thanks." Kjelle crossed her arms and looked away but couldn't hide her blush as she actually considered the grandmaster's offer.

"Hey boss!" Brady ran up to the group along with the rest of the team. "All the poor folks were buried and given graves. Seems like we're done here."

"What do you think will happen to this place?" Nah wondered.

"Remember that the mirage village was only a rumor out here. Now, with no one inhabiting this place, the people as well as this desert will be forgotten to the citizens of this island. All of it will be just like it was, a rumor." The grandmaster explained.

"That's a little sad." Yarne said.

"However…" Laurent interrupted. "Just because they may be forgotten by the people of this island, does not necessarily mean they lives were without meaning. After all, we were here. So as long as we remember…"

"…Their memories and legacies will never die." the grandmaster finished his sentence.

"Exactly." The mage nodded. "And for that, I still wish to accompany you Grandmaster Robin."

"If that is your wish, then welcome to the team." The grandmaster gave him a firm handshake before giving the mage a gift. "Here, this is yours now."

"T-the… the Goddess Staff! But sir, I am not worthy…"

"It's as you said Laurent, as long as we remember the lives lost here, they will never truly be forgotten. But also, this staff represents proof that the mirage village existed and that we were here." He then handed the mage the staff. "With this, you'll have the makings of a Sage just like your mother. Take it, and when you use it, remember the people who lived here."

"I… I will." The mage humbly accepted the Goddess Staff and took the first step into becoming a Sage.

"Now team, let's head back. Our mission is still far from over!" The grandmaster smiled while clenching his fist.

"RIGHT!

* * *

After the team made their way back to the Stonewall Knights encampment, the rest of the groups decided to rest for the time being. One of their missions have been completed. The three ancient tomes have been found and only two future warriors remain. Robin set up the ritual to transfer Micaiah's Pyre to his Book of Naga and readied himself for the last time.

 _After this, I'm getting rid of these tools. I never want to do or think about this ritual ever again_.

He promised as he prepared to enchant the words one last time.

"Refsnart lleps otni emot won!"

After saying the words, Robin felt pain coursing through his body as both tomes glowed and shook. This was it, the final ritual and all ancient tomes would truly belong only to the grandmaster. He felt blood coming out of both of his nostrils and he tried his best to remain strong. After a few more minutes, the tomes stopped shaking and Micaiah's Pyre disintegrated. Robin then collapsed on the floor breathing heavily from exhaustion and relief that it was over.

 _Is it over?_

He thought as he picked up his tome and found the page were the spell containing Micaiah's Pyre was found. He did it. He now has all of the tomes. He cleaned his nose and quickly collected the tools he used for the ritual, went outside of his tent and threw all of it on the ground and destoyed it with Elfire, glad to be rid of it.

 _The pain I had to go through was exhausting but worth it_. He told himself. _However, I got what I wanted. And now, I never want to get involved in Dark Magic or do any kind of ritual ever again._

He vowed as he made his way back to his tent and went to bed. With these newfound powers, he felt stronger than ever. Now he can better serve his friends and soon put an end to the evils that plague the world.

 _I will use this new power to protect my friends, the innocent, and all those who fear evil. I will erase the vermin from the world and send criminals and the risen straight to hell._ He promised. _Aversa… Walhart… I will use this power to send you both to your graves. Whatever plans you have in store for the world, I will make sure the last thing you'll see is watching me crush it into dust as you die by my hand._

He closed his eyes as sleep overcame him.

 _I will win!_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was hard to get out with all that's going on. I don't want anyone to worry that I'm going to stop writing the Tactician Magician. I can't stop and I won't stop. I'm going to write this till the end and I have zero plans on discontinuing it. ZERO! So please don't worry.**

 **Til next time.**


	25. Mastermind

**Hey Everyone, I'm back.**

 **First I need to clarify as to why I have been away for so long and haven't been uploading as much as I wish. I explained in earlier chapters that I was going through some family issues, I'm not going into extreme detail but my sister had gotten involved with some drugs and I've been taking care of her while she gets clean. It's been hard on my family especially since my summer vacation is coming to a close in a few weeks. That and this chapter was a little hard to write.**

 **I would like to give shoutouts to Bantz and Mlpfan11, fellow reviewers who have shown their concern for my current issues and support for the Tactician Magician and I am very thankful.**

 **Also, if anyone has time, make sure to check out defog2000's latest fic, _The love of the silent fool_ , a YuXNaoto love story. Give it a read, it's really good.**

 **Without further ado, here's the 25th chapter.**

* * *

As the sun set, Robin quickly got out of his cot and dressed himself. As he stretched his arms he went to his desk and pulled out his Book of Naga and went back to studying his spells. With the three ancient tomes now in his tome, he was stronger than ever before. He watched as he felt the power of his new spells in his hand and he smiled at it's potency. After he finds the remaining future warriors, he would have to pay Jorge a visit and thank him for his help. Were it not for the former Southtown citizen, he would never have been able to have acquire such incurable magic tomes.

 _Not only that, but I never would've been able to have acquired this power were it not for my new friends of the future. From how things are going, I just know we're going to change things for the better._

He smiled with optimism in his thoughts. Robin and his team have managed to accomplish every objective so far without fail. The Stonewall Knights have been very helpful during the grandmaster's mission and can't think of a way to repay them.

 _But even with all that we're doing on this island, I know it's only temporary. That's the way of the world. Crime will return, it's inevitable. I need to think of creating a permanent system before we leave for Valm._

Just then, he heard his tent bell ring.

"Grandmaster? May I come in?" A voice was heard from outside.

"You may enter." Robin granted the voice outside entry. As he looked up towards the entrance he saw Miriel's son enter the tent with a new outfit. "Good day Laurent, I see you got yourself a new change of clothes."

"Yes, Sir Gyral was kind enough to accommodate me some better clothes."

"Well from the outfit, and your weapons, you have the makings of a Sage. We could use another healer in the group and once we're back with the Shepherds, I'm sure the others will welcome you with open arms." He smiled.

"Thank you Grandmaster, your kindness is appreciated." The sage gave a nod. "Although I am actually here to file a complaint."

"A complaint?" The grandmaster wondered what the Sage had to complain about. "What's the problem?"

"Well you see, back in the future, I made sure to monitor everyone's status and ensure that they were fit for battle. You have to understand Grandmaster, the lands were very dangerous and many were sick so I took it upon myself to carefully watch each and every soldier to make sure they were fit for combat." He explained.

"So in other words, you would monitor the personal health of your comrades?"

"Precisely." The Sage nodded. "As you are the Shepherd's tactician and the leader of our small group, you are without a doubt one of the most if not THE most important member of our team. Therefore, I have taken upon myself to monitor and maintain the physical and mental state of our comrades so you wouldn't have to trouble yourself."

"Wow." The grandmaster smiled at the Sage's initiative and is grateful that Laurent cares so much for everyone. "I appreciate it Laurent, but you said you had a complaint earlier?"

"Well… it appears that Nah has misinterpreted my intentions. She believes that I am a and I quote 'lecherous lout' and claims that I am and I quote 'completely taken in by her adorable veneer' even though I have stated to her that my intentions are purely professional."

"Have you tried explaining to her that it was a misunderstanding?" He asked.

"Yes! Several times, and she continues to insist that I have untoward inclinations toward her!" He began to lose his patience. "Just this morning, she yelled for help that I was planning on kidnapping her and Sir Gyral's men have begun harassing me!"

"Laurent calm down. You're losing your cool." The grandmaster asked as he was taken aback by the the Sage's outburst.

"Ah, of course, forgive me." The Sage began to calm down. "Anyway, I've notice that Nah is particularly fond of you so I was hoping that you could talk some sense into her, it's affecting my duty."

"I'll have a word with her." He told the Sage. "In the meantime, inform the others our next destination is the Mercenary fortress."

"At once Grandmaster!" Laurent said as he turned to leave.

"Oh and Laurent." The grandmaster called out, halting the Sage in his tracks. "No titles between friends, I prefer Robin."

"Of course, Robin." The Sage said as he left the tent. "My initial suspicions were inaccurate. A man such as him could never be the rumored 'traitor' we've heard about in the future. My friends placed their trust in him, and so shall I."

* * *

"I expected more professionalism from you Nah. You can't just jump to conclusions without substantial evidence." The grandmaster lectured.

"Robin, he's always looking at me and the others. Plus he's got this twisted glare that makes you shiver just by looking at him. He has the look of a creeper!" She exclaimed.

"That's just a lens glare. His mother has one too. He explained that he was just looking out for your personal health Nah, so please apologize to him and clear this up." He demanded as he fears that the manakete's accusation will make Laurent into a pariah.

"Alright. I'll apologize." Even thought she said she would, she still pouted.

"And besides, if he does try anything, I'll protect you." The grandmaster smiled as he gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh, th-thank you." She blushed and giggled.

Robin then ended his talk with Nah and focused on the road ahead. It took a few hours before they finally arrived at the Mercenary Fortress. True to it's name, it was a real fortress, almost as big as Castle Ylisse. True to Jorge's information, this place is the perfect home for any sellsword. However, it is unknown if any of these mercenaries have any sort of moral code like Gregor as this place was recently taken over by Nelson, a former Valmese General turned thief. This may be one of Robin's most dangerous missions yet.

"The Mercenary Fortress." Gyral admired it's beauty. "You know I've been here a few times myself."

"How is it?" The grandmaster asked.

"It's a beauty Grandmaster. It's like an Inn for sellswords. However, me and my men haven't been here since this Nelson fellow took over."

"I see." The grandmaster looked on as there were only two people standing out front guarding the door. "The place doesn't seem heavily secure. Looks like no one is expecting trouble."

"So, what's the plan boss?" Brady asked.

"Hmm." The grandmaster, thought through his head for a plan to accomplish this difficult task. "This will probably be our most difficult task yet. Gyral, are the Stonewall Knights welcomed here?"

"I would say so Grandmaster. We're mercenaries after all."

"Good." He then turned to address his team. "This is a very risky mission so you must listen very carefully. Even the slightest mistake could cost us our lives. Are we clear?" Each member of his team nodded. "Okay, here's the plan. We enter the Fortress as members of the Stonewall Knights. They should welcome us with open arms. Once we get in, blend with the crowd and see where Nelson is hiding out. Once we do that, we find him and capture him. I want him alive, not dead. He has information that could greatly help us in the upcoming conflict against Valm. Any questions?"

"Grandmaster." The Sage raised his hand.

"Go ahead Laurent."

"Not to question your plan, but I highly doubt any visiting mercenaries will tolerate this place's owner being kidnapped. If they were to attack, should we fight back?"

"Hmm." The grandmaster thought it over before coming up with a response. "If they attack you, incapacitate them. These men and women are simple sellswords trying to make a living so there's no need to kill. Once we explain Nelson's crimes, I think it'll go much more smoothly."

"Whenever you're ready Grandmaster." Gyral told him.

"Remember, if things go wrong, pair up and regroup, I will not allow any of you to die. That's my promise as your leader, tactician, and friend."

Each member smiled at his promise as they knew they could trust his plan as they knew the risks of following him instead of reuniting with their parents. They didn't care because they trusted him enough to follow him. In their minds, they wished that he was with them in their future.

They accompanied Gyral to the Mercenary Fortress. As soon as they reached the front the guards didn't stop them or hold them up for being suspicious at all. They just gave a simple nod and as they walked in.

"Hey Robin." Kjelle whisperred in his ear.

"What?"

"Is it just me or was it too easy to get in?"

"It was. Far too easy. Keep your guard up. I wonder if Nelson is expecting us."

As they made their way into the fortress, it seemed nothing to shady at all. In fact, it is as Gyral said it was, a beauty. Mercenaries from all over the world were here, talking and drinking like they were best buds.

 _I'm starting to wish I had invited Gregor to come with me. He'd have a field day here._

"This place hasn't changed in the slightest!" Gyral laughed.

"Geez, what a bunch of pigs." Nah scoffed at the many mercenaries who were getting drunk and falling all over the place.

"Stick to plan everyone. Try and converse with the more sober ones though." Robin remarked and everyone spread out to gather information.

 _I'll separate myself away from everyone. If Nelson see's his new visitor alone that might drive him out of hiding_. Robin thought. _Hmm, I wonder if they have a library?_ He thought to himself as he looked around to see if this place has a study.

* * *

"He finally showed up." Nelson grinned as he saw his target enter his fortress alongside a group of Stonewall Knight mercenaries. "I knew sending my associates out to do my work would eventually draw you to me, Grandmaster of Ylisse. Your hatred of crime knows no bounds."

He was wondering when he would show up. And as he saw the Grandmaster separate himself from the others and headed to the libary, he knew it was time.

"Holland!" He called out.

"Y-Yes sir." A weekly man walked up to Nelson at the call of his name, clutching the pot helmet he was wearing out to help calm his nerves.

"The Grandmaster of Ylisse has finally arrived. Capture him and bring him to me." He commanded.

"But S-Sir, I-I'm not sure I can…"

"Are you questioning my orders fool!" He growled.

"N-No Sir, it's just, when you hired me, you said I would be doing decent work, not kidnapping." He stepped back wondering what Nelson would so next.

"How dare you!" He yelled. "That man is my one chance to take the Fire Emblem!" He turned and looked at the Grandmaster from his window. "Once he's in my grasp, That fool Prince Chrom will have to exchange the Fire Emblem for him, after all, they're best friends." He laughed. "And once I have that, I've practically claimed the throne!"

"S-Sir, it's just-"

"I don't want to hear another word out of you! Unless you want that wife and unborn child of yours to be sacrifices for Lord Grima?!"

"N-No Sir!" He begged. "I-I'll do as you ask."

"Good! Now get to it!" He demanded as Holland left the room. He looked back to the window, overseeing all the mercenaries who came here. He spat in disgust. "This island sickens me to the very core! Look at all these fools!" He looked at each of them as they chatted and drank more. "Everything will go according to plan. Once I have the Fire Emblem, I'll have to make sure my Revenant pets tear this island asunder. Praise be to Lord Grima for creating such useful tools!" He clutched his staff and grinned before laughing hysterically.

"Gawds!" entered a woman which soured Nelson's mood. "Could you be any more creepy?"

"Oh, you." He spat as he did not want to look at her. "What do you want dog?"

"I'm not your dog scum!" She snapped at him.

"No, only a stray mutt that refuses to stop yapping." He rolled his eyes before thinking of how he could put his minion to use. "How about you make yourself useful and help Holland capture our new visitor."

"Why should I? Who is he?"

"None of your business mutt. All you need to do is hurt em enough so I can capture him. Now shut your mouth and do as I say if you ever want-"

"Yes, yes, if I ever want to see it again. I'm well aware. Gawds, you're so annoying!" The woman said as she left his presence. She took a good look at the man she was ordered to capture and wondered why Nelson would want him. "That coat is… familiar… who is he?"

* * *

Robin was directed to the library by one of the more sober visiting mercenaries. As he entered, he was astounded by how big it was. As the mercenaries likely came her just to chill an drink, it would be no surprise that the study would be empty. He walked to the middle of the room and looked at the books around him and smiled.

 _Incredible. I could spend days reading everything in here._

Just then, the door to the main room shut by itself which startled the grandmaster.

 _Seems like Nelson took the bait._

He chuckled as he simply waited for the scumbag to show himself, already having multiple plans in his head. If he were to attack the grandmaster himself, he would simply incapacitate him then and there. However, there was a strong possibility that he had help, in which case he would utilize the Einherjar and break the door open to warn his comrades. Either way, Robin was sure he would be okay.

Robin then went to the nearby table and picked up a book that caught his eye. It was a book on the War of Heroes, which tells the story of Prince Marth and his trusted companions as they fought against the Prince's former friend Hardin who was corrupted by the Dark Pontifex Gharnef and how he became the new King of Archanea after slaying the Shadow Dragon Medeus and the Earth Dragons for the final time.

 _I wonder if Grima has any ties to the Earth Dragon clan? It would explain how he was killed by the First Exalt using the Fire Emblem and Falchion_. He thought to himself. _Or maybe he's a new type of dragon. But, if that was the case, then he must have descended from one of the major Dragon Clans in the past._

Robin's ear twitched as he heard footsteps from behind him approaching his direction. From the way he was standing, whoever was behind him is probably thinking that he was distracted by reading the book. what they didn't know is that the grandmaster had his hand on his Levin Sword the moment the sound of footsteps entered his ear. As they got closer and closer, Robin pulled out his Levin Sword and pointed at whoever was behind him.

"AHHHHH!"

The strange man yelled as he was startled by the grandmaster's Levin Sword so much that he fell backward. As he fell on the ground, Robin took one good look at the man, he wore simple green tunic, typical outfit for the average villager, with a pot on his head in the form of a helmet much like Donnel. He appeared to have been carrying a Silver Lance which he dropped when the grandmaster startled him. Judging by from how frightened he look and by how he was dressed, it was clear this guy had little if not any combat experience.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that good sir, that's a sure way to get yourself killed." The grandmaster sheathed his weapon and held out his hand for the man to take. The man hesitated but grabbed his hand to get back on his feet.

"Umm…" Once he got back on his feet, he wondered what the grandmaster was going to do.

"So." Robin smiled as he went back to the table, picked up the book he was reading and continued where he left off. "You working for this Nelson guy, or are you just a visiting mercenary?"

The man took one look at his sword and saw that he wasn't holding onto it. He picked up his Silver Lance and nervously approached the grandmaster.

 _Is this guy for real?_ Robin though as the man approached him from behind with his lance in hand. _He's planning on attacking me? Guess he does work for Nelson. Although I wonder why he would send an amateur after me_.

"Silent type huh?" Robin asked trying to break the silence which halted the man in his tracks but after a second or two, he continued moving in his direction. "That's a little… irritating."

It was that last remark that the man stopped, he gripped his lance with shaky hands, knowing that he could be making a mistake, but as he pushed those thoughts aside, he thrusted his lance into the grandmaster's direction, attacking him.

However, at that moment, Robin turned around and caught the blade of the lance with the book that he was previously reading, shocking his attacker.

"So much for conversation." Robin gave a little shrug, a little disappointed that the man thought he catch him off guard so easily.

The man pulled back and went for another attack but Robin dodged that one as well and sent a swift kick into the man's chest, sending him backward.

"ARG!"

The man dropped his lance as he fell back onto the ground. He reached for his lance but the weapon was kicked away by the grandmaster. Robin looked into the man's eyes who appeared to be frightened, thinking that he was going to die.

"I'm to guess you're working for Nelson, that's the only reason you would attack me like that, which also allowed me to confirm that he is here, he knows I'm here and that my actions on this island have caught his attention." He spoke firmly. "Which also proves that he has engaged in criminal activity and that his suspected petty thievery may not be the worst crime he's committed. That's the only reason he would want to attack someone such as myself. I used your actions to be able to deduce that much, thanks for informing me."

"P-Please, don't k-kill m-me." He begged for his life.

"I have no wish to spill blood of those who don't deserve it, but you did attempt to kill me, that can't go unpunished, especially if you're allied with a criminal." He informed him.

"N-No Sir, I beg of you! I wasn't going to kill you, only capture you!" He let out which made him only more frightened than he already was, telling him that probably made him a target by Nelson.

"Capture me? Interesting." The grandmaster was a little surprised. It was time to get the full story as to what this Nelson guy is planning. "Talk."

"But if I d-do, he'll k-kill me."

"If you don't…" Robin pulled out his tome and in a split second, his hand was engulfed in electricity. He brought it to the mans face which scared him deeply. "…I'll kill you."

"Okay! Okay!" He screamed, hoping the grandmaster will cease his threat as the sparks of electricity emitting from his hand were stinging his face. Once he did, he calmed himself down before speaking. "Nelson's plan was to capture you and arrange a hostage exchange with Prince Chrom for the Fire Emblem! He was going to use the Emblem to take over Ylisse, I swear that's all I know!"

"Is that so?" Robin scoffed at what he had just learned. The plan in itself is ridiculous, as the Ylissean people would ever except a pile of garbage like Nelson as their new Exalt. Just imagining it made him ill. "So how do you factor in his grand plan?"

"I was just trying to find decent work. Nelson said he would reward me but I wanted out ever since I found out what he does for a living. Now he said he'll kill me and my family If I try to leave him." He began to cry as he pulled out a locket. He opened it and showed it to the grandmaster. "Please understand sir, my wife… she's pregnant."

The moment those last two words hit the grandmaster's ears, he immediately felt his stomach wretch for threatening this man. He wasn't a criminal or some criminal lackey. If anything, he was a victim.

"What's your name?" The grandmaster asked.

"I-It's Holland s-sir." He told him.

"That's a good name. My name is Robin, although I'm sure you already knew that." He stood up and took a few steps back away from Holland. "Listen Holland, I understand that you love your family and that you have a heart. I saw how you hesitated to attack me earlier and even though you did, you kept thinking that you were about to make a great mistake."

"How did you…" He was stunned, it's almost as if the grandmaster knew his very thoughts.

"However, aligning yourself with a criminal makes you his accomplice and that cannot go unpunished." He said as Holland tucked his head in between his legs, believing that he was in serious trouble. "However, given the circumstances, I'm prepared to make a deal with you."

"A deal? what kind of….AH!" He yelled as he looked over the grandmasters shoulder.

When Holland let out that little yell, the grandmaster turned around and felt a sharp blade inches away from his throat. It appears Nelson sent in another one of his henchmen after Robin in the event that Holland had failed. He took one good look at the person holding a blade close to his neck. She was a woman, appeared to be slightly younger than him wearing what appeared to be the typical armor of a mere mercenary as the broad shield on her left shoulder made it obvious. She had her red hair in pigtails and gave her opponent a nasty scowl, almost ready to kill him in an instant.

"Get away from him, or I'll slit your throat." She warned him.

"Tch." He scoffed. "Nelson sends another one of his lackey's after me? Too much of a coward to face me himself?"

"Shut up!" She yelled. "I'm no lackey of that idiot!"

"I don't really care." He shrugged before swift moving his neck away from her blade and grabbed her wrist to keep her from using her sword arm. He then tried to kick her but blocked it with her broad shield. It protected her from being hurt, but the force of his kick pushed her back away from him.

"Damn you." She then got into her stance as if she was preparing for a fight

"I've no interest in fighting you. Get lost." He warned her as he pulled out his Levin Sword and Tome.

"Then get interested!" She yelled as she leaped into the air, went into a spin and came crashing down onto his blade.

Robin then strike her a few times with his blade but she was able to successfully block each and everyone of his attacks. Whoever this woman was, it was obvious that unlike Holland, she had experience in combat. The grandmaster sent lightning bolts from his sword in her direction only for her to dodge each one.

 _She's good._

He then sheathed his blade and prepared for magic spells. He sent his strongest basic thunder spell, Arcthunder, her way but she leaped into the air as the ball of electricity went right pass her. He then sent a couple of Thoron spells in her direction and she deflected them with her sword.

"HA! Is that the best you've got!" She laughed as she leaped into the air once again and prepared to crash down into him.

 _Damn it!_

He pulled out his Levin Sword at the last minute and while he was able to deflect her attack, the strength of her strike knocked the Levin Sword out of his hand. She then lunged her sword at the grandmaster, preparing to stab him.

 _I have to stop her!_

Before the woman's blade could pierce through him, Robin poured Katarina's Bolt into his hand and grabbed her blade before it could hit him. Due to the power of the electricity pouring through his hand, there were no cuts on his hand as he grabbed her sword. He took one look at his opponent who still had that scowl on her face.

"You're no ordinary mercenary." He remarked.

"Duh! And you're not so much of a loser as I thought."

"Hmm." He then took one good look at her before as he was too fighting her to get a good look at her features. "That hair color. Are you…?"

"Severa stop!" Holland, was was scared of getting caught in the fight yelled as the battle came to a stand still, wanting it to end.

"Severa?" As soon as he learned the name of the woman he had been fighting, he released his blade and took a few steps away from her. "Your Cordelia and Ricken's daughter."

"What! How do you know that?!" She demanded an explanation. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Well my name …"

"He's Robin, the Grandmaster of Ylisse, the Tactician of the Shepherds, the Hero of Southtown." Holland introduced him to Severa took a few steps toward the grandmaster to get a better look at his face.

"Oh gawds! It is you!" She screamed as she face palmed, realizing she had been fighting her mother's friend this whole time.

"It's good to finally meet another of you future warriors, although I wish we could've met under better circumstances." He chucked but the red head only pouted.

"You could've told me it was you from the start you moron!" She yelled. "You look so different, I didn't even know it was you!"

"You've met my future self?"

"Only once when I was a kid, if it really matters to you." She replied.

"Well either way it's good to meet you, I plan to help you and your friends create a better future for everyone." He smiled and held out his hand for a handshake but she simply scoffed and crossed her arms.

"What? You expect a friendly greeting after that little fiasco? Dream on!"

Robin was taken aback by her attitude but she was exactly as Lucina described her. Still, he wasn't going to let her words faze him.

"So tell me, what are you doing working for someone like Nelson?" He asked.

"Hmph! You interrogating me now?!"

"I'm asking a question. You said it yourself that you're no lackey of his which means like Holland, he's forcing you to work for him. What does he have on you? A keepsake from your future I presume?" Her reaction answered his question. "Let me guess: He has your mother's ring."

"Wha… how did you…"

"Your friends have their mother's rings with them as well and I noticed that you don't seem to be wearing a ring." He pointed out. "I'm on your side Severa, let me help."

"Why should I let you help me! You were planning on murdering Holland just now so why should I trust you?!" She asked.

"U-Umm. Actually Severa, he was going to make a deal with me before you showed up." Holland corrected her.

"W-What?" Her eye widened as she heard Holland's remark to her question for the grandmaster.

"I'm not going to kill Holland. I was trying to make a deal with him until you came and threatened me." He said which only seemed to have angered her.

"Well excuse me for being so stupid for thinking that you were hurting him, you jerk!" She yelled.

"That insult was uncalled for. I wasn't questioning your intelligence Severa. In fact, I would've done the exact same thing." He said which only confused her. "From your standpoint, it did look like I posed a threat to Holland's life and instead of just attacking me like a foolish idiot, you simply threatened me with your blade and attempted to assess the situation. It was a sound strategy, one I think you performed very well."

"Really?" She was shocked at hearing his words. First she thought this man was insinuating that she made a really stupid decision and here he was complimenting her. It made her blush a little as she wasn't use to praise. "Well thanks, I guess."

"However." He added. "I would advise to place your blade so close to your opponent as they could attempt to disarm you like I did."

"Whatever." She crossed her arms and looked away so the grandmaster couldn't see her smile she had at finally being praised by her mother's friend.

"Anyway…" Robin said, changing the subject, he turned to Holland. "Back to our deal, have you witnessed any of Nelson's activities?"

"Y-Yes sir, I've been with him longer than Severa. I know his plans and I know what he's capable of." He admitted.

"Alright then, it's settled." Robin then handed him a piece of paper. "Once I get the information I need from Nelson, I'm handing him over to the people of Sage's Hamlet. I would like you to write a statement as a witness to his actions."

"O-Okay." Holland took the piece of paper and began to write a statement.

"Really? You're going to turn him in? Why not just kill him?" Severa wondered.

"Because, Nelson's arrest will be the start of a new day for Sage's Hamlet." He said which only confused her. "I'll explain later, after we capture him. Can I count on you for support."

"If I have to, I guess I'll help you." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Thanks." He said. She is exactly how Lucina described her. Other than her attitude, she does have a kindness to her but the grandmaster feared if he said that out loud, he'd never hear the end from her.

"H-Here you go, sir." Holland handed back his statement.

"Thank you, now let's see." The grandmaster took a gander at the statement Holland wrote. It was as he expected, petty theft hasn't been the worst of his crimes. He's also blackmailed and extorted several people in order to acquire the Mercenary Fortress.

 _So he didn't officially buy this place legally?_ Robin thought as he placed the statement in his coat pocket. _Someone will have to take over, and I think I know of who should._

"Alright. Severa, Holland, let's go."

The two followed the grandmaster out of the library to head back to the main hall. Luckily whoever shut the door wasn't wise enough to lock it as they took their exit. Of course, Robin took note to come back here later as he still wanted to read some of those books.

* * *

As they entered the main hall, many of Robin's companions took notice of him walking out with a stranger and one of their friends. They all ran up to them ran up to them with Noire jumping Severa into a hug.

"Severa! I-I missed you." She began to cry

"Alright, I missed you too! Please stop crying Noire, damn." She demanded.

"Still hard headed as always, aren't you Sev?" Kjelle remarked.

"You too? Is everyone here." She asked.

"Only Lucina, Cynthia, Owain, and Inigo are absent from our group. Gerome however, has yet to be found." Laurent answered her.

"Where are they?"

"Back in the town square with their ma's and pa's. We followed the Boss to find you and the others?" Brady interjected.

"Uh, Boss?" She was wondering who she was referring to

"He means Robin." Nah corrected.

"What?!" Severa exclaimed. "You mean that jerk brought you all together?!" She said pointing to the grandmaster.

 _I'm going to be the mature one and choose to ignore that._ Robin thought to himself, wondering why she would use the word "jerk" to describe him.

"Robin's not a jerk!" Yarne yelled. "He's helped all of us while the other Shepherds are off on vacation!"

"V-Vacation?!" She yelled.

"Yeah, the Shepherds came to this island for shore leave, right before they head off to Valm." Nah explained. "They first found Cynthia and Robin concluded that we were all here on this island as well. It's because of him that we're all here together."

"What!" She yelled again.

 _I swear, all this yelling is drawing unnecessary attention._ He looked around and saw many visiting mercenaries staring in his direction.

"So…" She turned to the grandmaster, glaring with her hands on her hips. "You think you're some hotshot huh? Some hero trying to bring us Future Children together?"

"I think Future Warriors is more appropriate, you guys are adults not children." He corrected her but that only seem to agitate her even more.

"Don't make fun of me!" She yelled.

"Did I upset you? I apologize." He tried to calm her down but she got in his face which only made him very uncomfortable.

"The others may be impressed with you, but I'm not. Don't get so full of yourself Mr Tactician." She warned.

"I prefer Robin. No titles amongst comrades and friends." He stated. Once she got out of his face, Severa turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

"Hmph! Who said I wanted to be friends with you?!" She exclaimed.

"Well…" He so wanted this conversation to end and decided to end it now. "Do as you wish. I plan to get by, with or without your approval." He walked away from the group to go talk to Gyral.

Many of the others who heard the conversation were a little surprised as it seemed like Robin wasn't at all fazed by Severa's attitude and wondered why she was acting like this toward him.

"S-Severa. Why are you being so mean to him?" Noire wondered.

"Yeah, that was uncalled for Sev. He even apologized when he thought he offended you." Kjelle reminded her.

"Tch, whatever." She huffed. To be honest, deep down, she was impressed with him even though she wouldn't admit it. All those harsh words were just a test to see just how cool this man supposedly was. None of her words even remotely fazed him and he kept a straight face throughout the entire conversation. Judging from his answers and the tone of his voice, he was simply speaking with honesty, not smugly.

 _I'll apologize to him later_. She reminded herself.

As Robin spoke to Gyral about the situation involving Severa and Holland, he handed the mercenary general the statement Holland wrote down.

"I knew Nelson was shady, but I had no idea he would go so far as to try and capture you Grandmaster." He said.

"Yeah, but I don't blame Holland for following orders. Besides…" He pointed to the man. "…his wife has a baby on the way."

"Gods." The mercenary looked at the man, feeling sorry for the situation he's been put in. "Then Nelson must be stopped."

"Right." He agreed.

"Stopped?! Hahahahaha! I don't believe that's necessary gentlemen!"

A voice broke their conversation. Robin, Gyral, the others, as well as the visiting mercenaries look towards the voice that yelled out to the grandmaster. A strange man in robes, normally one a typical Sage would wear, gained the grandmaster's attention. He had a thunder tome at his side and was carrying a walking stick. While many of the mercenaries took a few steps away from him, Robin separated himself from Gyral who seemed a little frightened by the man's appearance. The Sage's eyes never left the grandmaster's as he moved a little closer to him.

"Former General Nelson of the Valmese army I presume?" Robin asked even though it was clear that this man was him.

"You know who I am? I'm honored." He gave a small bow. "And you are Grandmaster Robin, your actions on this island do not go unnoticed."

"You don't sound so surprised that I'm here. Almost as if you knew I was coming." He wondered.

"But of course." He laughed. "Ever since you killed Dalton at Port Ferox, I knew you and your little merry band would visit this island. When I arrived and took this amazing fortress as my own, I had my associates go out and do various deeds to get your attention."

"Associates?" He wondered who he was referring too until a realization hit him. "No, you mean…?"

"Figured it out yet?" He smirked.

"The Chrom impersonator who had been attacking the town square, the slavers at Kidnappers Keep, and every bandit or criminal I've encountered since I've been here… all of them… worked for you?" The grandmaster took a few steps back as his eyes widened.

"Correct my boy!" Nelson laughed. "Rugar, Ezra, Cassius, Nombry, and those swiveling Riders of Dawn. All of them… under orders to cause havoc in Sage's Hamlet. Specifically… to bring you here."

"You!" Gyral yelled. "It was you who brought the Riders of Dawn here?!"

"Ah General Gyral of the Stonewall Knights!" The Sage greeted. "I almost forgot you were there. The answer is yes, I brought them here. However, their grudge against you and your company was not my doing, so I don't see what has you all riled up."

"Riled up?! That scumbag Dalen killed many of my comrades!" He screamed in anger, now realizing that Dalen was nothing more than a pawn and that this man was the ringleader.

"A small price to pay for the good that will come." He simply shrugged his complaint off.

"Wait a damn second!" The grandmaster turned to hear Kjelle yell in Nelson's direction. "So that monster Cassius worked for you?! You dastard! He murdered my master and left his wife a widow!"

"And? What does that have to do with me?" Nelson asked.

"You... You dastard!" Before she could move Robin held out his hand telling her to stop.

"Seems like you're more than just a petty thief. You're a criminal mastermind." He exclaimed which only made him laugh.

"Please you flatter me Grandmaster."

"I suggest you shut the hell up!" Robin yelled. "I have a statement given to me by a witness describing every single crime you've committed since you came to this island. Your time has come to an end Nelson!"

"A witness huh?" He then glared at Holland who was hiding behind Severa. "I see you were able to sway my dogs into joining you. Traitorous mutts!"

"Idiot!" Severa yelled. "I'm not a…"

"Don't you dare call Severa a dog!" The grandmaster pointed a finger in Nelson's direction which surprised Severa as she did not expect Robin to come to her defense. "The only reason she worked for you is because you took something valuable from her, something she holds dear. She protected Holland when she thought he was in danger even though she had every reason not to. Why? Because unlike you, she does not see other people as pawns or dogs. She has real strength, she has a heart!"

"What?" Severa had no idea that he could be so… inspiring. With Robin's words in mind she walked over and took her place at his side. "Plus, you have to be loyal to be considered a traitor you ugly loser."

"What? So I have to deal with you as well." He groaned.

"Here's what's going to happen Nelson." Robin explained. "You're going to give me detailed dossiers on your comrades in the Valmese Army. All of Walharts Lieutenants, Generals, his tactician, everything. Then I'm taking you back to the town square where you will answer to the people who you've wronged."

"You sound so sure of yourself." He laughed before he slammed his walking stick onto the ground, creating a barrier of dark magic, trapping Robin and Severa inside with Nelson.

"What the hell!" She yelled before pulling out her sword and slashed at the barrier with no success.

"Robin, Severa, we can't get through!" Nah said as she slammed her fists onto the barrier. The others seemed to be attacking it with their weapons but it was useless.

"Dark Magic that's emitted from a staff?" Severa took notice. "The only type of people who can do that are…"

"Grimleal." Robin finished her sentence. "You're Grimleal, Nelson?

"I'm surprised it took you this long to notice." She shook his head. "Lord Grima gives me power, and I use that power to my benefit."

"Hmph. I don't really care what power you use. You're a criminal and you will lose." He pulled out his weapons. "Ready Severa?"

"Just say when!" She pulled out her blade and prepared for battle.

"Come fools!" Nelson pulled out a thunder tome and casted a thoron bolt in his hand, holding it like a blade. "Show me what you got!"

Robin casted a few thoron bolts himself at Nelson but eh Sage managed to deflect them with ease. However, these were a distraction as Severa had leaped into the air at the same time and came crashing down onto Nelson. He was able to block her attack but it destroyed his thoron bolt. He casted another one intending to stab her with it but Robin came at the last possible minute and grabbed onto his thoron bolt. Because his hand was emitting electricity thanks to Katarina's bolt, it didn't affect him.

With the bolt in hand, Robin smashed it which surprised Nelson as to how he was able to smash a bolt of thunder. As he dashed backward, Severa took the opportunity to kick Nelson square in the face in which he fell back onto the had floor. As he reach for his tome which he dropped when he was kicked, Severa stomped on his hand, breaking his fingers.

"ARG!"

He clutched his hand in pain as Severa placed her foot on Nelson's chest, preventing him from moving. Robin then went over to his staff and snapped it in half, breaking the barrier which allowed the team to regroup with him.

"I'm taking this back!" Severa reached into his pocket and took back her mother's ring.

"Damn it!" Nelson spat in defeat. "Well go ahead, kill me."

"I already told you, I'm taking you in." Robin stated. "You're going to tell me what you know, do you understand me?"

"And if I don't?" He asked.

"Well the question is, do you want to deal with me… or her?" He pointed to Severa who looked ready to kill him at anytime. "Plus, it will look better for you if you cooperate."

"Hmph." Nelson laid back onto the ground in defeat. "Fine, I'll talk."

With that the visiting mercenaries cheered for Robin and Severa for their victory against Nelson, picking the duo and holding them up in the air as they celebrated their defeat.

"AH! What the hell!" Severa exclaimed.

Robin simply chucked and while he too was not overly fond of crowd surfing which he has had prior experience of, he laid back and smiled, for his mission was about to come to an end soon.

* * *

It took a while for Gyral to explain the situation to many of the visiting mercenaries who were a little confused by the fight that was going on with Robin, Severa, and Nelson. Once they explained Nelson's crimes and who the new owner of the Mercenary Fortress will be, many of them just shrugged and went back to their business but gave polite bows to Robin in respect for bringing justice.

Meanwhile, Robin who stood by Severa were talking with Holland about the deal he mentioned before.

"If it were anyone else, you'd be thrown in jail for being an accomplice." He reminded Holland who looked down in shame. "However, I'm willing to look away this time because of your cooperation, and with your statement, Nelson's criminal activity is as good as over." He explained which made him happy. "Also, don't forget that it was also Severa's appeals that helped as well."

"I know that parents will do anything for their children." Severa interjected. "But I also know how it feels when a child loses her parents. This world's got far too many kids who've gone through that, and your child deserves better than that."

"I… I understand. I deeply apologize for my actions and I appreciate the chance you've given me." He said, twiddling his fingers. "Of course, with Nelson out of the picture, I'm fresh out of a job."

"I wouldn't say that." Robin chuckled which confused him as well as his red haired companion. "I've talked with Gyral as well as the bartenders and guards who work here officially and, it seems like the Mercenary Fortress is in need of a new owner."

"What does that have to…" Holland took a few steps back before realizing where he was going with this. "….wait. You mean…?"

"That's right Holland." He smiled before holding out his hand. "It is within my right as Grandmaster of Ylisse to pronounce you the new owner of the Mercenary Fortress."

"Show off." Severa muttered.

"I… I… I don't know what to say!" Holland shook the grandmasters hand violently, crying tears of joy. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Of course Holland. Just make sure you do right by your family and live a long and happy life. Make their futures full of hope." Robin told him.

"I promise!" He smiled and bowed.

"Talk with Gyral to get the details of your new job. We'll be staying the night to rest but we're heading out tomorrow."

"I understand! Thank you once again." Holland gave another bow before going to talk to Gyral.

"That was awfully nice of you." Severa said.

"I think he'll do a better job than Nelson at least." The grandmaster shrugged.

"Also, um… I want to apologize for snapping at you earlier. I didn't mean what I said." She forced out. Severa wasn't really one for apologies.

"It's alright. I wasn't really bothered by it." The grandmaster gave her a soft smile but she looked away.

"Hmph! Quit acting so cool!" She huffed before crossing her arms again. "But, I suppose I see why my friends follow you so, I'll follow you if that's alright."

"Sounds good to me. Welcome to the team Sev." He smiled.

"Wha!" She was taken aback but the nickname. "What did you call me?!"

"What's wrong? Kjelle called you that earlier. I thought it was cute."

"C-Cute?!" She blushed and got into his face, glaring daggers into his eyes. "Are you making fun of me again?"

"Did I offend you? I guess I'll just call you Severa."

"Damn right you will!" She backed away, crossing her arms. "Only my friends call me Sev."

"I see." The grandmaster seemed hurt but kept a straight face. "So you really have no wish to be friends then?"

"Well…" She then thought of the prospect of being friends with her mother's closest friend as she turned around and grinned at him as a thought came into her mind. "If you want to be my friend that bad, you have to take me shopping."

"Shopping?" Robin thought about it and decided that there was no harm in it. "Very well, once we get back to town, we'll go shopping."

"Really?! Thanks!" Severa gave the first genuine smile he'd ever seen from her. "Also… could we talk later, in the morning?"

"As you wish." He said as the team regrouped to talk about their next mission.

"Hey guys." Nah greeted the two. "The Stonewall Knights locked Nelson up in the wine cellar. They'll monitor him so he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Sounds good." Robin smiled as he'll have a few words with the Sage in the morning.

"Only one more destination before our journey comes to an end." Laurent brought up.

"Man, feels like yesterday that we started this crazy adventure, damn shame to see it end." Brady added.

"A-Apart from all the fighting and killing, I had a lot of fun." Noire smiled.

"Gee guys, you're gonna make me cry a little." Yarne said as tears started to break through.

"Cmon, you guys cheer up!" Kjelle demanded. "We should be proud of ourselves for coming so far."

"Indeed." Robin interjected. "Make no mistake, what we have faced so far is only a trial compared to what we may face in Valm. But, seeing with how well you guys work together, how you trust each other, I have no doubt that we'll be able to face anything the world throws at us."

"And it's thanks to you Boss." The war monk smiled.

"That's right, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. We owe you our lives." Nah smiled.

"Guys." Robin smiled as they all believed that it was he who brought them this far. He was very thankful for their praise and trust. "Everyone, bring your hands together." He put his hand in the middle and each joining their hands together but saw that Severa didn't join in. "Cmon, you're part of this too."

"Fine, whatever." She rolled her eyes before happily joining in.

"I want you to remember that no matter what anyone says in the future, we brought down a criminal mastermind and made Sage's Hamlet a better place for the citizens who live here. I know that I would say that what I do isn't really heroic as I believe any good natured person would do the same. But what we're doing here… bringing hope to this island… that makes each and everyone of you heroes." He said as each of them smiled. "Tomorrow we head to Wyvern Valley and finish our mission once and for all. This could not have been possible without you guys. So… who's with me?!"

"WE ARE!"

They each threw their hands up in a cheer as they celebrated Nelson's defeat. Only one more of the future warriors left. Gerome, son of Cherche and Gregor. Once he's been found, the warriors of the doomed future will finally be reunited, fighting for a future of hope.

* * *

As Nelson laid on the bed provided for him by the Stonewall Knights while he was imprisoned in the wine cellar, he thought over how his defeat was not exactly what he had planned, but felt like it was a plan that could be adjusted.

 _So, the grandmaster just wants what I know about Walharts Army huh?_ He thought to himself _. I'll tell him what I know, but it won't do him any good. I'll make sure won't leave this island alive_. He chuckled before the Stonewall Knight watching him slammed his blade onto the ground to shut him up.

"Quiet trash!" He demanded.

Nelson simply laid his head back as he thought over his new course of action.

 _The Fire Emblem will be mine! Those idiots have no idea what I have in store for them!_

* * *

 **Nelson. That guy really gives me the creeps.**

 **If you don't know, Nelson is the main boss in Severa's paralogue and the Mercenary Fortress is the settings. It's never stated in game that Nelson is part of the Grimleal but when I looked him up on the wiki, it said he was Grimleal so I'm just going with it.**

 **This was not easy to write but I'm glad with what came out. Only a few more chapters before we get to Valm.**

 **Til next time.**


	26. Wyverns of Fate

**Alright, finished a couple a chapters and am ready to upload. May have another chapter come out right after this one, but I have to go over it to make author's notes, corrections, etc.**

 **Also, need to go back an correct any grammar mistakes cause god knows I've made plenty.**

 **Here were have the last Future Children recruitment chapter. I've put a lot of thought into their introduction and how their relationship with Robin will be. So I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Shoutout to TheWerdna for their fics _A Future Broken_ , _A Future Disowned_ , and a collection of RobinXLucina stories in _Love Across Time_. Also, Shoutout to Dark DeathGuN for their fic _Our Time Flows as One_. I urge you to read this story and leave a review.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the 26th chapter.**

* * *

The following day, Robin got up early in the morning and began to read many of the books he obtained in the Mercenary Fortress library. He had to admit, it felt nice to sleep in an actual bed for once instead of the cots back at the Stonewall Knights encampment. Many visiting mercenaries from yesterday left to return to the town square while only few decided to spend the night. Nevertheless, there were many available rooms for Robin's team and the Stonewall Knights. For now, the grandmaster was simply passing the time before he would go to interrogate Nelson.

Right now he was reading the story on the War of Heroes as when he tried to read it yesterday, Holland attempted to kidnap him on Nelson's orders. Now he would be uninterrupted could enjoy the book.

"Finally peace and quiet." He muttered as he finished reading the book and placed in on his desk. "Let's see what's next." He checked the other books he acquired. "Ah, the story of the Mad King's War, starring the Radiant Hero Ike, let's give this a read." He opened the book and read it. It told the story of Ike's start as a mercenary, starting as a rookie in his father's mercenary company, the Greil Mercenaries.

 _What a bland name for a company of mercenaries. But, hey, I'm not judging._

As the story progress, Ike becomes the new leader of the Greil Mercenaries and becomes a hero among the lands of Tellius. His actions are what created long standing peace relations between the two main races, Beorc and Laguz.

 _I wonder if Ike has any descendants. I could ask his Einherjar._

Robin had these thoughts in his mind. But as soon as the word 'Einherjar' entered his mind, the grandmaster's eyes shot out as he realized something very important.

"Oh crap! I almost forgot." He placed a bookmark into the book he was reading and set it aside and immediately pulled out his Einherjar cards. "I have to adjust the seals." He said as he pulled out his tome and began to rearrange the magic seals he placed on them.

"Hey! You awake!" A voice rang out.

The grandmaster groaned. He recognized the voice as Severa but the reason why he groaned is because that is not how someone usually asks for entry into one's room, nor would they be so loud, especially this early in the morning.

"You may enter." He said. Severa entered his room with a similar scowl she had yesterday. Either that's what she was doing or she didn't get much sleep.

"Morning."

"Good morning Severa." He greeted her as he was still working on his cards. "Sleep well?"

"Somewhat." She shrugged. "Do you remember when I said I wanted to talk to you yesterday?"

"Of course." He nodded. "Just give me one second, I'll be with you shortly."

"Why? What are you…" She looked at what he was working on and gasped. "Is that the Einherjar of legend?!"

"Please don't yell, I'm standing right here." He groaned. "To answer your question, yes, these are the Einherjar cards of past legendary heroes and villains."

"What exactly are you doing to them?" She asked.

"Just one second." He told her which only seem to irritate her more. "...And finished. Sorry, but once you joined the team, I had to do a little tweaking to the cards?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well, as you may know, these cards not only carry their real life counterpart's appearances and memories, but also their skills." He explained. "Just imagine what would happen if our enemies were to get a hold of these. What would that do for the Shepherds?"

"I would imagine they would use them against you." She answer as it seemed a little obvious.

"Exactly. You see Severa, if an Einherjar dies, it takes a full 24 hours for them to become usable again, and if they were to transfigure back into a card after being summoned, it takes 12 hours to summon them again. That's why I don't use them very often in battle, their drawbacks make them difficult to use."

"While this is completely interesting, is there a point to this." She seemed to be getting bored of the conversation.

"There is." He gave handed her his favorite of the Einharjar. Marth, the Hero King. "If you look real closely at the top left hand corner of the card, what do you see?"

She did as she asked and squinted at the top left hand corner of the card to see something that stood out from the design of the card.

"Is that some sort of magic seal or something?" She asked as she gave him back the card.

"Exactly. I placed magic seals onto the cards to prevent anyone other than members of the Shepherds from using them. That's why I was adjusting the seals earlier. Since you've joined us, you're now one of few to be able to use the Einherjar."

"So if our enemies were to try and use these cards, they couldn't because of the seals. And since they're so small they wouldn't even notice it." She noted but still seemed unimpressed. "Seems like you've thought of everything huh?"

"But, that's not all." He said which confused her. "Even if someone were to discover the seals, I've set it up to where they still wouldn't be able to use the cards."

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, the seals are there so that anyone other than a Shepherd wouldn't be able to use it. They would think it was just a cheap card trick to catch them off guard, making them believe they were the true Einherjar." He pointed to the seals before he continued. "But… the magic seals I placed onto these cards were made using Fire Magic."

"Fire Magic?" She asked, slightly curious.

"Yes, so if anyone other than myself, the creator of these seals, tries to remove the seals, the Fire magic that was used to seal them onto the cards would ignite, signaling the other cards that a seal was removed, instantly setting each card on fire." He explained. "That way if even one card gets their seal removed, the enemy would lose the entire deck."

"Well, damn." She said, actually impressed at how far he was willing to go to make sure the Einherjar were kept out of enemy hands. "I have to admit, you really are as smart as you appear to be. Although, not many are as smart as you, ya know. If one Shepherd makes a mistake and accidentally takes a seal off, you could lose these cards easily."

"That's why I always keep them with me." He simply shrugged and laid back into his chair. "Besides, it's a small price to pay. It all comes down to a choice whether I want to the Einherjar to be used against me, or deal with small fires."

Severa wouldn't say it to his face, her pride preventing her from saying anything nice about him but she had to admit that the grandmaster was very reliable. She had met his future self once before but only when she was a kid and he looked older than the Robin standing right in front of her but she didn't know him enough to form any kind of friendship with him. Maybe she could form some kind of friendship with this Robin, he did say he wanted to be friends the other day.

"Well, as interesting as that lecture was, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." She said as she got back to her original topic.

"Which is?" He asked.

"Yesterday, your reason for not killing Nelson was that he was going to be the start of a new day for Sage's Hamlet. Care to elaborate or are you going to start another lecture?" She crossed her arms.

"If you really wish to know, I'll tell you." He placed his cards back into his coat and stood up. "You see Severa, we may have stopped Nelson and his lackey's which brought peace to this island. But, the question I ask you is: Do you think that peace will last?"

"What?"

"I'm asking you if you think that just because Nelson is defeated that Sage's Hamlet will forever be at peace?" He asked her again.

"Hmm." She thought about it before giving an honest answer. "No, I don't."

"Precisely." He nodded as she gave the correct answer. "Now that Nelson has been brought down, someone will definitely take his place along with his dead men. Crime will return and this island will be pushed back into chaos. It may not happen now but that doesn't change the fact that it will happen."

"And you think you know a way to stop it for good?" She asked skeptically.

"In a sense, yes." He told her as he moved towards the window of his room. He looked out and saw Gyral talking to his men. "I've spoken with Gyral and the Stonewall Knights. Apparently they love this island so much that they want to settle down. That's where my plan comes in."

"Plan?"

"Yes." He turned to face her. "I'm going to install a permanent authoritative system onto Sage's Hamlet. The Stonewall Knights will cease their operations as a simple mercenary company and reside here on the island as the new town guard. We'll have to elect a governor of course, a leader to maintain the town square and lead it's people into a new prosperous future."

"You really think you can do that yourself?" She asked.

"No, I couldn't have done it without you guys." He smiled warmly at her. "I could never have accomplished anything without you guys by my side. A person can start a cause, but a group can change the world."

"Hmph!" She blushed and looked away so he wouldn't see it. "Don't say things like that! I… barely did anything in your group."

"No, that's not true and you know it." He insisted. "You and I took Nelson down together, I couldn't have beaten him without you."

"Damn right you couldn't." She grinned smugly. "After all, I almost knocked your face in."

"Yeah, you were tough." He scratched his head. "If I had held back, you would've killed me."

There was some truth to his words as she was able to dodge the majority of his spells and she was almost as skilled with a sword as Lucina. He could've used his devastating spells but if that were to happen he could've taken down the entire fortress with him which would have been foolish not to mention the exhausting drawbacks those spells have on his body.

"Duh! Isn't underestimating an opponent suppose to be a tactician's number one mistake?" She said smugly as she placed her hand on her hips.

"Oh, I never underestimated you." He told her as he grimaced. "I made that mistake… a long time ago."

"Uh." Her grin was replaced with a look of concern as he appeared to be frowning deeply with his eyes closed. Almost as if he was thinking on the past. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled and waved off her concern. "So Severa, I think it's time we talk with our little mastermind."

"Huh?" She seemed confused as it was almost as if he was inviting her to interrogate Nelson. "You want me to come with you?"

"Absolutely. We defeated him together, so it should be up to us to interrogate him, wouldn't you say?"

"I… guess." She shrugged. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Let's go." As he walked to his door he opened it for Severa. "Ladies first."

"Well, aren't you a gentlemen." She rolled her eyes before exiting the room.

 _An entire conversation and she only snapped at me a few times_. He chuckled as he left the room. _I think she's warmed up to me, somewhat_.

* * *

The duo head to the wine cellar where Nelson was being kept. He was being monitored by Stonewall Knights to ensure he doesn't try anything. His thunder tome was confiscated and his Grimleal staff was destroyed but that doesn't necessarily mean he was harmless. As they arrived they spoke with the swordmaster that was guarding him

"Grandmaster!" He saluted.

"Has he said anything?" Robin asked.

"No sir, not a word."

"We'll take it from here. I'll call you when we're done." He said as he relieved the guard of his position. They entered the cellar where Nelson slept on a bed that was placed in here for him the sleep on. As they entered, they saw that his laying down on his bed, with his back facing the. "So Nelson, you ready to talk?"

He asked, but he got no answer. It seemed like the former criminal mastermind was giving them the silent treatment which only angered the duo.

"Hey idiot! He asked you a question!" Severa yelled which triggered a reaction from Nelson as he groaned and sat back up in his bed, looking at both of them.

"I see you're just as loud around your new owner as you were with me, dog." He remarked, but before Severa could hit him for that insult, Robin went over and smacked him in the face. "ARG!"

"Insult Severa one more time Nelson and I'll wait outside and let her beat your face in, that little smack was nothing compared to what she'll do to you." The grandmaster warned him which earned a surprise gasp from Severa as she did not expect him to come to her defense.

"So serious." the Sage chuckled. "So what game is this? Good Guard, Bad Guard?"

"No you idiot!" Severa glared daggers at him. "It's called Bad Guard, Worse Guard!" She said, referring to herself as the 'Worse Guard' which Robin had no objection to.

"I'm positively frightened." He rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Good, straight to the point." Robin remarked before pulling out a piece of paper. "I want every bit of detail you have on Walhart's army. His Generals, Lieutenants, his Tactician. Also, I require any information on any enemies he may have gained during this so called 'Conquest' of his."

"Hmm, that's a lot your asking for Grandmaster." Nelson scratched his head a little. "And, what exactly do I get out of this?"

"If you cooperate, I ask that you receive a less punishable sentence." He informed him.

"Sentence? In case you forgot Grandmaster, Sage's Hamlet doesn't have any kind of authority." He replied smugly but was replaced with confusion as the grandmaster simply laughed at his comment.

"That will change soon." He told him which confused him even more. "With your crimes, you'll likely hang. If you cooperate, you may be spared certain death. Cut us some slack Nelson and tell me what I want to know."

"*Sigh* fine I'll talk, if only to rid myself of you two." He said which gave the grandmaster his full attention. "Walhart has his Generals posted in every part of Valm since that resistance started making problems."

"So there is a resistance in Valm?" The grandmaster asked.

"You expect an uprising without any type of resistance? Doesn't take a genius to know that's inevitable." He remarked.

"Severa…"

"No need." She walked up to him and smacked him square in the face.

"ARG!" He clutched his cheek in pain as the red head stepped back.

"I want answers, not lip, do I make myself clear?" The grandmaster warned him.

"Yeah, I get it." He shrugged off the pain before continuing. "His best man is Cervantes, an obnoxious man with a strange love for his mustache."

"His mustache?" Robin cocked an eyebrow as that seemed to have caught him off guard.

"Yeah, now you know how to identify him." He said as he continued. "He's loyalty to Walhart is rock solid so much he probably thinks the man's his lord and savior. He once told me that a solider never questions his orders but gives his loyalty and life."

"So, he has a man crush on him?" Severa remarked.

"Ha, I once asked him the same thing, and then he punched me in the face." The Sage laughed.

"Moving on." Robin said to move the conversation along. "What else?"

"His one General, Farber, holds control on the entire Valm Harbor, the only place to safely dock any visiting ships. Odds are you'll be fighting him the moment you dock your ship. He's a Dark Knight, one of those riders who uses…"

"I know what a Dark Knight is." Robin interrupted

"Farber's loyal to a fault, believing that anyone who doesn't submit deserves to die, whether they be men, women, or even children." He informed the grandmaster which made him very angry.

"Are you serious?!" Severa yelled. "They would kill little kids who wouldn't know better?! Those scum!"

"That's war, deal with it." He remarked.

"Severa…"

"Oh, gladly." She then gave Nelson a swift uppercut which threw him off his bed.

"ARG!" He landed hard on the ground before getting back up and sitting down.

"War or not, only the lowest of scum would harm children." Robin reminded him. "You were a General once, you should know that better than me."

"Tch." He simply spat at the grandmaster's insult and was about to say something but feared another hit from his partner. "His other two Generals, are Pheros and Yen'fey. Pheros was a Priestess of Naga who abandoned her faith after Walhart came into power, believing him to be more powerful than any god. She joined around the same time I did. She's a Valkyrie, in case you were wondering and excels at Fire Magic."

"I see." He wrote down the information he was given before he remembered the other name that he provided alongside Pheros. "Did you say Yen'fay was one of Walhart's Generals? As in the King of Chon'sin Yen'fey?"

"The very same." He said.

"That… that makes no sense." Robin was simply appalled by this information. "Why would Chon'sin's king support the very man who threatens to take his land from him?"

"Ask him, I never spoke to him." He shrugged which made the grandmaster confused as to why a King would do such a thing. He have to get answers from Yen'fey himself when the time comes. "And last but not least is Walhart's Tactician, Excellus." He rolled his eyes which Robin took notice of.

"You don't seem to have a high opinion of this Excellus?" the grandmaster pointed out.

"I don't. No one does. He's nothing more than a disgusting little toad who somehow weaseled his way into the army. If anything he gives you tacticians a bad name." Nelson informed him. "And that's all the information I know."

"Are you sure?" The grandmaster gave him a little warning that his red headed partner will clock him again if he isn't truthful.

"Yeah, that's it." Nelson said as he laid back in his bed.

"Very well then, your cooperation was helpful Nelson. Thank you." Robin said as he gave respect for his assistance, even if he was scum.

"Now maybe you can answer me this for me Grandmaster." Nelson asked. "Who are you for? Naga or Grima?"

Once that last name rolled of his tongue, Severa recoiled and was about to hit him again as she remembered that he was Grimleal before Robin grabbed her arm, preventing her from assaulting him again.

"Why do you ask?" He wondered.

"Because the sole reason behind Walhart's conquest is to eradicate the worship of all gods and unite the world under his rule. You're from Ylisse are you not? Yet, you appear to be different from most Ylisseans. So I wish to know who you favor?"

"I see." Robin thought of his answer before replying. "If you're asking with whom I worship, the answer is neither. I don't believe Naga or Grima are gods or creators. However." He looked at the Sage with fury in his eyes. "I would never follow the teachings of the Grimleal, they who worship a dragon who represents ruin, chaos, and despair. I would never side with anyone like that."

"Then you're a fool." Nelson said, a little agitated that the grandmaster would speak so low about his god. "Despair is the greatest gift given to mankind. Despair grants power to those who embrace it, just as Lord Grima has given his power to me, which you both broke." He said in regards to his staff.

"You really think that… monster gives a damn about you!" Severa yelled.

"Oh, sore subject I presume." Nelson laughed. "Lord Grima rewards those who accept the beautiful despair he grants us, and soon he will return to punish those who don't accept it's sweet embrace."

This triggered some sort of reaction as Severa, who had tears falling from her eyes, pulled out her sword and attempted to kill the man in front of her, only to be held back by Robin.

"Monster! You and your filthy cult are nothing but monsters!" She practically screamed as Robin kept her from unleashing her rage onto the Sage. "You have no idea what that monster has done! What he will do!"

"Severa stop!" Robin demanded. "He's not worth it."

Severa stopped trying to kill him and sheathed her sword. She turned away as to not look at The Sage in the eye, clearly disgusted by him.

"Maybe I was wrong about you." Nelson commented. "At first, I thought you were nothing more than a dog who couldn't shut her mouth. But the look in your eyes… the hatred that comes with your words… it shows that you've tasted despair at it's peak. Oh, how I envy you."

Before Severa could react again, Robin walked up to the Sage and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him up and meeting him eye to eye.

"You listen to me you piece of trash. You could not even comprehend the amount of despair that Severa and her friends have been through, and the fact that you love that kind of feeling makes me sick." He exclaimed. "I made a vow to never let them live in despair ever again, and I will keep that promise with my last breath! Severa is my friend, and I swear to whatever false god or dragon you worship, if I hear one more insult towards her, I'll send you back to the town square in a damn casket!"

Severa could only look on as Robin unleashed his angry words onto Nelson who seemed touched that he cared so much about her

"No matter what, even if it costs me every bit of power and strength that I have, I will destroy despair. That is what me, Severa, and our friends are fighting for!" He threw Nelson across the room before heading out the door with Severa. The swordmaster from earlier returned from his break. "We're done here. Prep him for transport to the town square after our mission at Wyvern Valley."

"Yes, Grandmaster!"

As Robin was about to head to his room, Severa immediately grabbed his wrist to prevent him from going anywhere. He looked at her and saw that her head was down as to prevent him from seeing what she was feeling.

"Did you mean… what you said?" She asked. "That you'll destroy despair?"

"…Severa." Her words were mere whispers and it appeared that she was still crying. "I meant every word. But I want your help to achieve it. I need your help."

"You… you jerk!" She said as she broke down and wrapped her arms around Robin. He returned her embrace and held her tight against him. She let out every bit of pain that Nelson had made her feel and refused to let go until she allowed it.

"…Better?"

"Y-Yeah." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll never forgive you."

"I won't." He promised.

"Good." She smirked. "You should be proud, it's not everyday I let someone hug me."

 _Excuse me? You jumped me remember?_

"Yeah, sure." He laughed. "Anyway, tell the others to prepare for Wyvern Valley. We leave in five."

"Got it." She said as she left.

Robin thought about what just went down. Not only did he get critical information about Walhart's army but also he got to see a side of Severa he did not expect to ever see. It was a sight to behold to see someone who seemed a little rough around the edges blow up and latch onto the grandmaster like that.

 _Don't worry Severa. I'm a man of my word._

* * *

After they packed and biding farewell to Holland, Robin and his team left the comfort of the Mercenary Fortress and made their way to Wyvern Valley to find the last remaining warrior from the future. Gerome, son of Cherche and Gregor, a Wyvern Rider like his mother and for some reason, wears a black mask. When Robin asked Lucina why he wore a mask, she simply told him she didn't know because the masked rider never gave her an answer. As for Nelson, Gyral and his men escorted him back to the Stonewall Knights encampment and will be turned into the town after the grandmaster's mission is over.

They had been walking for hours as Wyvern Valley was very far from the Mercenary Fortress. In fact, according to Gyral, it's almost as big as the town square itself. Apparently, back during the time of the Hero King, people use to come to Wyvern Valley to adopt Wyverns for battles. It was even said that this land was considered to be Valmese territory, but due to it being far away from the actual continent, it was declared independent and part of Sage's Hamlet. However, at some point, people stopped coming here and separated it from the rest of the island.

 _Hmm. I wonder what kind of Wyvern Gerome has_?

That was a good question. Did Gerome take his Wyvern with him when he and the others went back in time? If he didn't he could've gone to Wyvern Valley to adopt another Wyvern. It would explain as to why he would be there.

"Hey Robin?"

His concentration was broke when Nah suddenly called his name. He turned to her who, along with the others, seemed to have something on their minds.

"Something up?" He asked.

"We've been wondering if you've noticed a pattern in our travels?" The manakete said as she gave him something to ponder.

"Pattern?" He wondered what she meant

"Seems like every time we arrive at a new place, we always end up getting into a fight." Kjelle brought up.

"That was only because Nelson had his goons causing trouble." He told her but it didn't seem to convince any of them.

"E-Even so, I imagine we will have to fight when we get there." Noire warned him.

"Don't worry guys, whatever it is, we can handle it." He assured.

"Ah, ever the optimist, aren't you boss?" Brady smiled.

"Not optimism, faith. I have faith in our abilities." He corrected.

"Show off." Severa muttered. The others heard her little remark and the redhead quickly hid her face.

It seemed like she had been keeping her distance from Robin ever since they departed the Mercenary Fortress. The grandmaster knew what it was but he didn't know she was still so embarrassed about it.

"What's her problem?" Nah wondered.

"It's nothing, it's just…" He tried to come up with an excuse as he had promised Severa that he wouldn't tell anyone about their little hug. "Nelson said some pretty hurtful things during interrogation. After all… the scumbag is Grimleal."

"Oh." Nah spat along with the others, in hatred of the name of the wretched cult. "What did he say?"

"Just vocalized his love for despair and how Grima would return to grant it to humanity and so on." He explained.

"So typical Grimleal crap? Figures." Kjelle rolled her eyes. "That cult is nothing but evil. Anyone of us from the future would've killed him."

"I know." He could sympathize with her as he understood why she and her friends would hate the Grimleal.

"It doesn't make sense though." Yarne stated. "Why do the people of Plegia worship Grima anyway? I mean, why would they value a dragon who wishes to end the world?"

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say all Plegians are like that." The grandmaster explained in great detail . "All citizens of Plegia are Grimleal by law, but not every citizen are as fanatical as some like Nelson are. For example, Henry and Tharja don't really care for Grimleal worship and only said they worshipped him to avoid trouble."

"Adequately put Grandmaster." Laurent nodded at the detailed explanation of Plegia's worship of Grima.

"So they force Grimleal worship unto their subjects? How pathetic." Kjelle spat.

"It's practically the same for Ylisseans however." Laurent remarked. "And because of that, Ylisse and Plegia have been at odds, and may continue to be for many years."

That thought soured the grandmaster's tongue. It's true that he held a bit of hatred towards Plegia following the death of Emmeryn. But… her sacrifice taught him an important lesson. That Plegia wanted peace and happiness just as the Ylisseans do, that not all of their citizens are despair fanatics.

"I want to change that one day." Robin said which brought the attention of the others. "I hope that one day, me and Chrom will be able to create a long standing friendship with Plegia."

"An aspiring notion, one I fully support if you are leading the way Grandmaster." Laurent added.

"Yeah, you got what it takes boss!" Brady exclaimed.

"Thank you everyone." The grandmaster thanked them as they voiced their praise.

As they continued to walk, he noticed Severa was a little farther away from the group. Robin saw this as a signal for a private conversation so he made his way to her side.

"Hey." He greeted her. She looked up and saw that he read her signal clearly.

"Oh, hey." She muttered. "You haven't…"

"No, I haven't." He said. He knew she was referring to their prior conversation and how he promised not to tell anyone about their little… moment.

"Good." She said awkwardly as it still got to her as to how she broke down so easily in front of him, but still she had to let it go sometime. "So tell me, do you really think Ylisse and Plegia will ever have peace?"

"I sure hope so. I would rather not spend years fighting them. In face, I feel like I kind of… I don't know… owe them."

"Owe them?" She said, confused as to how he feels like he is indebted to them.

"Well Severa, I'm Plegian, not to mention their Kings son, according to the King himself." He explained. "If Ylisse were to find out, I would likely be ostracized and if Plegia were to find out, they would likely try to kill me for treason."

"I see." She said. Nah had explained to Severa about Robin's memory loss, about his possible blood relation to Plegia's king and the grandmaster's feelings on the matter. Seeing him fight alongside her in combat and stand up for her when Nelson insulted her was enough proof to know that Robin was not suspicious and can tell by his words that he truly hated his heritage. "I don't think you owe them anything."

"Huh?"

"I don't think you're Plegian, not really." She explained. "Yeah, you may have been born Plegian, but… your heart is that of Ylisse. So… don't forget that."

She blushed as she did not expect to say anything so cheesy. In fact, she was regretting it right now. She expected him to laugh and say her words were utterly ridiculous but instead of laughter she saw a smile.

"Severa…" He said as a tear rolled down his eye. "Thank you."

"Gawds! I try to do something nice for you and you get teary eyed on me." She scoffed and crossed her arms. "You're a real weirdo, you know that."

"I've been called worse." He laughed as she simply rolled her eyes.

In the midst of their conversation, the team arrived at Wyvern's Valley. To say it was huge is an understatement as the majority of the land was connected by bridges, some were even broken! However, it was not what they expected. The grandmaster himself, expected the place to be heavily populated with Wyverns as the place had been unvisited for many years. However, all he saw were bones and death.

"The hell? Why are many of the Wyverns dead?" Brady wondered.

Robin wondered the same as he approached the corpse of a nearby Wyvern and touch it. The body was still warm and from the state of the body, it was killed recently.

"This was a fresh kill." He told them as he walked away from the corpse. "I'm willing to bet poachers are at work here. Keep your eyes open everyone."

Everyone nodded and pulled out their weapons to prepare themselves for any sign of danger. If Cherche was here, it would be a disaster. But even so, Robin made note to inform her of what happened here as it was his knowledge that her Wyvern, Minerva, was born here.

In the midst of searching, Robin noticed a man in green tattered clothes sprinting in his direction.

"SIr! Sir! You must help me!" He screamed and begged for help.

"Calm down my good man! What happened here?" Robin asked as the man appeared to be in a state of panic.

"Bandits sir? Bandits are killing all the Wyverns! I tried to get help from that masked fellow but he ignored me, I'm begging you sir, help!"

"Masked fellow?" The grandmaster wondered curiously.

"Yes sir. He wore a black mask with red hair. I asked him for help but he said no, saying he wasn't fit to fight for anyone!"

All he needed to know was the mask's color to know that this man was talking about Gerome. It was proof that he is here or at least nearby. But what was baffling is that he would ignore this man's assistance. If Gerome was a Wyvern Rider, wouldn't he care about these Wyverns too? It makes no sense that he would simply ignore this.

"Can you take me to this masked fellow?" Robin asked.

"Yes sir, he's just ove…" Before the man could speak any further, a throwing axe found it's way into the back of his skull. He fell forward hard as the grandmaster's eyes widened as the man he was just talking too fell down dead.

"Gods!" the grandmaster looked towards whoever threw that and saw a man riding a wyvern who was laughing at his kill.

"Oh, boy! Now that was quite a throw! Har Har!" He laughed before he took notice of the grandmaster and his team. "You fellows here to find yourselves a wyvern too?"

"No." Robin conjured a Thoron bolt. "We're here to kill you." Was what he said before he sent the Thoron bolt forward which found it's way into the Wyvern Riders neck. He fell off his wyvern which flew away as his life faded.

"Guess he wasn't expecting that?" Nah remarked.

"Get ready guys! I think their buddies saw what the boss did." Brady warned as many Wyvern Riders came from different directions at the party in retaliation for the grandmaster's attack.

"Noire! Laurent! Up front!" He commanded as the archer and sage stood up front and shot many of the incoming Wyvern Riders. They were careful not to shoot the Wyverns as they simply flew away once their masters were dead. Clearly showing no sense of loyalty.

He saw more enemies coming from behind him, hoping to get the jump on him.

"Nah! Yarne!" He commanded them to use their respective stones to transform and kill the ones behind him with Yarne creating a distraction so Nah could blast them with dragon fire.

"Severa, Kjelle, Brady, you three are with me!" They nodded as they stood by the grandmaster's side. Many of the poachers came out from below and tried to catch them off guard but Kjelle and Severa's quick reflexes dispatched them quickly.

One group of men charged directly at them, hopping over the broken bridge to get to them. Robin prepared for a Micaiah's Pyre spell, ready to send them down below.

"Worthless trash!"

He said as he snapped his fingers and a ball of fire materialized out of thin air and strike the remnants of the bridge, engulfing it with flames which sent many of the poachers down below the depths of the valley to their deaths.

However, one of them survived and tried to attack the grandmaster but before he could, a throwing axe made it's way into his skull.

 _Who threw that?!_

Robin turned to his right to see who threw that axe and saw a Wyvern Rider wearing a mask. He flew his wyvern over to the body to retrieve his axe. Once he did he looked at the grandmaster, his eyes behind his mask were fixed on him.

"And you must be Gerome?" Robin smiled as he was wondering if he was ever going to find him.

"Hmph." He simply grunted, wondering who this man was and why he was traveling with his friends.

"You came at a good time Gerome. Always have to show us up huh?" Kjelle remarked.

"That wasn't my intention." He said.

"Good to see you again Gerry, I was wondering when ya were gonna show up." Brady chuckled which earned a glare from the Wyvern Rider due to the nickname.

"I don't care for that nickname." He replied.

"Geez, lighten up! And why are you still wearing that stupid mask?!" Severa yelled.

"My mask is not stupid nor is it any of your concern Severa." He told her. "It was never my intention to see any of you again. I came here on personal matters."

"Are your personal matters so important that you can't deal with these bandits?" Robin asked and the Wyvern Rider's eyes were back to him. "Do the lives of these Wyverns mean nothing to you?"

"I never asked for your opinion." He said. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse, Tactician of the Shepherds. I'm here to reunite you with your parents." He introduced himself.

"Your Robin? The High Deliverer?" It seemed that Gerome was evaluating him. "I was expecting you to be more… impressive."

"I'm going to ignore that." The grandmaster grunted at the Wyvern Rider's little remark. He then took a good look at his Wyvern and smiled. "It's good to see you again, Minerva."

*Screech!*

The Wyvern screeched happily as Robin greeted her. Gerome seemed suspicious as to how he was able to recognize her so easily.

"How did you…"

"Apart from the scars, I would know Minerva from anywhere. After all, she's my friend." The grandmaster smiled. "You've taken good care of her Gerome. Cherche would be proud."

"Don't speak that name." He threatened, angry at what he said even though it was a compliment.

"My apologies." Robin said, even though he had no idea why he was angry but decided to get back to the current situation. "These men are killing the Wyverns here. We could use your help."

"It doesn't matter. Fate always has it's due, whether or not you or I do anything." He stated.

"So you would leave these Wyverns to die simply because you believe that's their fate?!" Robin seemed appalled as well as angry. "You believe in that nonsense?"

"You call it nonsense but you do not truly understand that death always has it's due. Such is the way of the world." He responded.

"Keep clinging to that ridiculous belief, and you'll never change the future. If you say death has it's due, than it's due for these dastards. Now I'll ask again, will you help me or not? Cause if not, stay out of my way." He warned as he was getting a little tired of Gerome's attitude.

"*Sigh* It is a fool who tries to break himself against fate's tide." He said which only angered the grandmaster who simply walked by him. "That said, I suppose I'm as big a fool as any." He added which caught the grandmaster's attention. "Very well, I'll help."

"Alright then." He turned to his comrades. "Severa, Kjelle, Brady, regroup with the others and hold off any reinforcements." They nodded as they went back to their comrades. "Let's find whoever is behind this and stop them." He said to the Wyvern Rider.

"Climb on." Gerome commanded as the grandmaster climbed onto Minerva and readied himself for any who would try to hurt him and the Wyvern Rider.

Many came after the duo but Robin killed each an every one with his magic, protecting Gerome and Minerva. As they arrived over the burnt away bridge, the two were met with man who simply clapped at their arrival. From the look of him, he was a Berserker judging from his armor and tomahawk which he kept next to him.

"I have to say, you're pretty good kid!" He laughed. "You killed a lot of my men in only a short span of time. I'm impressed!"

"May I have your name?" The grandmaster asked.

"The name's Morristan, I'm here to get myself a mighty fine Wyvern."

"You're here to adopt a Wyvern?" He said which was very bewildering, considering the situation. "It's clear you're not a poacher like I had initially thought, but what you are doing makes no sense. If you're here for a Wyvern, why are you killing them?!"

"Well, what can I say boy. Wyvern or man, everyone's all snarl and fire until they learn the feel of the lash." He laughed. "Some of these dumb lizards don't listen to me. If your pet disobeys you, it's only right to punish them. I'll just keep looking until I catch the perfect one."

"Fool!" Gerome said to him. "You can't force a Wyvern to follow your lead, you have to prove that your worthy of being their master."

Robin could tell that Gerome was obviously hurt by this mans words. Even if he didn't show it, it was clear that Gerome was doing something about the trouble here before they arrived. After all, he didn't come here without a reason.

"He's right, Wyverns have feelings and emotions too. You can't treat them as if they're nothing but tools, they will never follow you that way." Robin back up the Wyvern Rider who simply scoffed.

"Tough talk for someone who's not riding one! Now get outta my sight!" He yelled as he he threw his tomahawk in the grandmaster's direction which was repelled by Gerome's throwing axe.

"He's not, but I am!" The Wyvern Rider yelled as he caught his axe and charged at him.

Gerome brought his axe down but Morristan jumped backward, intending to get some distance from the Wyvern Rider. Once he did he threw his tomahawk again, but he wasn't aiming at Gerome. He was aiming at Minerva. But before the tomahawk could hit Gerome's Wyvern, it suddenly froze in mid air.

"What?" Gerome said, clearly stunned.

"What manner of sorcery is this?!" Morristan exclaimed before he and Gerome looked towards the Grandmaster who casted some sort of spell onto the tomahawk to freeze it.

Robin had used Wilderwind to catch the tomahawk. He then threw his hand backward, sending the man's weapon down into the depths of this valley. Now without a weapon, this battle was as good as finished.

"Now, Gerome!"

With that order, Gerome rushed in and chopped Morristan's head off. Putting an end to the man's evil deeds good.

* * *

After the battle was over, the team regrouped with the grandmaster and Gerome. Robin took the liberty of using his Einherjar to give proper burials to the deceased Wyverns while he himself buried the man who asked him for help earlier. He hated doing this. He didn't even know the man's name which made it all the more painful to bury him.

Meanwhile, Robin's team were catching up with Gerome and were wondering just what he was doing here in the first place.

"So you came here to release Minerva?" Nah asked.

"Yes." He simply replied

"What the hell for?!" Severa exclaimed.

"You know why?" He said, not giving much. "So that Minerva wouldn't be alone anymore."

"Either way, its good to see you unharmed Gerome." Laurent smiled.

"You as well." He nodded. "But is there a reason as to why you guys are following… him?" He pointed to the grandmaster.

"R-Robin rescued us and brought us together. W-We traveled with him to find you and the others." Noire said

"Why would you ally yourselves with someone from the past? Especially him of all people." Gerome wondered.

"Don't insult the boss Gerry! He's worked hard just to find us." Brady exclaimed.

"You are fools. Don't you remember what we heard about in our future? How Prince Chrom died?" He reminded them as they each looked down.

"Gerome, he's not…" Kjelle tried to say something but was interrupted.

"If anything, you guys placed your trust in a trait…."

"Hey guys!" Robin jogged up to them interrupting what Gerome was about to say. "I've sent Elincia to the encampment to inform Gyral of our success. It's time to head back to the town now."

"What a relief." Nah sighed, happy to be done with all this fighting

"Finally! You better remember your promise!" Severa remarked, which reminded the grandmaster about his promise to go shopping with her.

"Of course." He said before looking at Gerome. Even with that mask on, he felt as if the Wyvern Rider was glaring daggers right at him, almost as if he had something against him. "So Gerome, will you be coming with us?"

"…..What's the point? I came here to release Minerva, not reunite with parents whom I've already bidden farewell." He told him, clearly having no interest in any sort of family reunion.

"What about Lucina and the others? Don't you want to accomplish what you came back in time for?" He frowned at how he described Cherche and Gregor.

"Even if I were to fight, it wouldn't matter. Fate will not be mocked and any type of resistance will be worthless in the end." He exclaimed.

"You believe that?" Robin was simply appalled by this guy. "You talk as if fate is some sort of unstoppable entity that follow our every move. Maybe it is. But… I'd rather fight against it than cower away like some child."

"What did you say…?!" Gerome was clearly offended by what he just said.

"That man who died earlier today asked you for help." He said in reference to the unnamed man who had asked Robin and his team for assistance. "…and what did you do? You said you weren't fit to fight for anyone and ignored his pleas for help. Why didn't you help Gerome? Because of fate? Really? That's a pitiful excuse."

"You don't have the right to judge me!" He yelled.

"You're right I don't, which is why I won't. But I will say this." Robin pointed his finger directly at him, eye's frowning right into the Wyvern Rider's mask. "I won't dismiss the importance of your mission, even if you're the very one disregarding it."

"You…!" The Wyvern Rider reached for his axe before Noire stepped in

"C-Calm down you guys." She interrupted. "Let's not fight."

"Hmph." The grandmaster turned around, ready to leave. "I won't force you Gerome. If you come with me, there will be more fighting. After all, the shepherds are only here for shore leave and will depart for Valm in a few days, fighting against fate itself." He then turned to say one last thing. "With you and your friends on our side, I'm certain we'll crush whatever fate throws at us." He then began to walk. "Make your choice."

As he walked, the others followed him. After a few seconds Gerome started to follow him as well. Maybe Robin had gotten to him. Maybe deep down, he truly believes that the future can change and that he and his friends will be a part of it. That thought made Robin smile. Even though they got off to a bad star, the grandmaster hopes he could understand and even be friends with him one day.

As for Gerome, he chose to follow because he knew deep down, that his future can change. After all, he was looking at the one who created his future. The sole cause of his parents death. The one who caused the world to be plummeted into ruin. The one who will do it again… is right in front of him.

 _You can fool the others but you can't fool me, tactician._ Gerome thought to himself _. I know what you are, traitor!_

* * *

 **Aw, and here I thought Gerome and Robin would be the best of friends. Oh well, what can you do? With their conflicting ideals and Gerome's assumption that Robin is the sole cause of his future's creation, it's going to take a lot for these two to become best buds.**

 **Til next time.**


	27. A Brother's Jealousy

**Alright, got ourselves a new chapter.**

 **You guys are probably wondering how the citizens of Sage's Hamlet would just accept Robin's plan of installing a town guard and electing a leader. Well, considering that he has practically ended all of the crimes and problems the island was facing and planned to offer Nelson as a prisoner, I have no doubt that they would agree to his plan so that Sage's Hamlet can be safer than ever.**

 **This chapter's shoutout goes to nhaer042, known for their RobinXSumia fic, _Stumbling Into Love, Morgan's Unique Parent Supports, Morgan's Unique Sibling Supports, Robin and Kids, Science of Love,_ and _Of Cavaliers and Tacticians_.**

 **Also, for those who haven't played previous Fire Emblem titles, there will be mentions of past heroes and their actions via books that Robin reads, so warning if you haven't played any previous FE games.**

 **Per the advice given to me by a frequent guest reviewer, I have listed the projects that I will work in my profile once Tactician Magician is done. The ones I have listed will be fics you can expect from yours truly. No, I will not list the titles yet because one, I haven't come up with one, and two, I'd rather not disclose it at this time.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the 27th chapter.**

* * *

Chrom sighed as he cuddled with his wife in their room at the Inn. He was glad to be able to spend some one on one time alone with Sumia without their romantic moments becoming a show for many of the shepherds who often made jokes about them being all lovey dovey in front of everyone. However, the Prince's had other things on his mind, such as the status of his best friend and whether or not he was able to find the rest of Lucina's friends. It worried him deeply.

"You seem troubled, my love." Sumia noted. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing dear. I'm just… conflicted." He said.

"About Robin right?" She said and his reaction pretty much answered her question. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back safe and sound."

"Trust me, I know. Robin's not the type to die so easily and with Lucina's friends with him, I know he'll be successful in his search and rescue mission. I'm just… frustrated at him." Chrom told her. "He does all these heroic deeds on this island in a short span of time, and he doesn't ask any of us, his friends, for help."

"Well Robin has always been a loner on the battlefield." She reminded him that apart from Chrom himself, Robin took no partners.

"I know, and that is what annoys me so much. It's been two years and he's still doing it." He sighed. "He and I are going to have a talk when he gets back."

"Dear, you do know you're not the only one worried for him." She informed him.

"Yeah, I know." Chrom said as he knew what she was talking about. "Lucina's been a little down ever since he left."

"He's been very good to her honey." Sumia said which made Chrom smile as he was glad that his daughter and best friend have forged a strong friendship.

Just then a knock was heard which ruined their moment. Chrom groaned and got up from his bed as he went to see who it was. As he opened his door, he saw Frederick who appeared to have news for him.

"Milord! I have urgent news!" Frederick panted as he seemed out of breath. "Robin has returned along with more people whom I assume to be more of Princess Lucina's comrades."

"What, really?" His eyes widened as the news of his best friend's return hit his ears.

"Chrom! You're going to want to look at this!" Sumia said as she looked out the window.

"Why? What is it?" He went over to her to look out the window as well and saw a huge crowd gathering around Robin and his companions. "Oh, this I have to see."

He then stormed out of his room with Sumia and Frederick at his side, wondering what surprise Robin had in store for them this time.

* * *

When Lucina saw the crowd gathering, she predicted that Robin had returned and along with him, he had the rest of her friends. Her hopes were proven true as she looked ahead of the crowd and saw the grandmaster himself alongside the rest of her friends.

"Sis!" Cynthia exclaimed as she ran to her sister's side. "He's back, isn't he? I knew he would be!"

"Yeah, he's back." She sighed happily as she saw that he was safe and sound.

"Ah, the hero of tactics returns, along with all our comrades! Knowing him, it was nothing but mere childsplay!" Owain laughed.

"Well, what do you know. Mr Celebrity actually pulled through." Inigo remarked. "Now I regret not going with him."

As the crowd got larger, many of the shepherds also joined the crowd as well. Chrom walked through and stood by Lucina's side. Judging from the look on his face, it appeared that he was relieved that his friend was okay but angry that he ran off again. She looked ahead as it appeared that the grandmaster had something to say.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Sage's Hamlet! This island and your way of life, has been threatened by those who would take advantage of your peace and happiness to terrorize you for profits and fun! But that has ended! Me and my friends here, have dealt with all of the problems this island faces! But unfortunately, I have terrible news!" He said as everyone gasped at what he had said, wondering just was wrong. "Despite me and my team's actions, what we have done here isn't permanent. Such is the way of crime. If one is taken down, another will take their place." He said as everyone appeared to have been stricken with fear over this piece of news.

"What kind of speech is this?" Chrom muttered, wondering where Robin was going with this.

"However, there is a permanent solution to resolve this issue. But for that to happen, there must be change!" He said. "Citizens, I present to you, Gyral, General of the Stonewall Knights Mercenary Company."

The general stepped forward ahead of Robin which captured everyone's attention. They had heard of the Stonewall Knights but they had originally thought they were troublemakers.

"Thank you Grandmaster." Gyral nodded before turning his attention to the citizens. "People of Sage's Hamlet! From my observations in traveling with Grandmaster Robin, I have seen that you have suffered so much! That your peaceful lives are being destroyed by criminals and thieves who enjoy watching you suffer! Which is why, starting from this day forward, The Stonewall Knights will disband and become Sage's Hamlet's new town guard!"

People did not know what to think of this. A town guard? This island was a very peaceful place so they originally had no need for a town guard and even if they had, there were barely any permanent residents with combat experience. But with the trouble that they had been experiencing recently, it sounds like a town guard is what's needed.

"But this island needs more than protection! It needs a leader! Someone who will bring hope to those who need it! Someone who will never falter in the face of despair!" Robin interjected. "However, I can't make that choice for you. From here on out, you as citizens must make the choice for your future and your hope! And to create that hope, I present to you, the cause behind your suffering!"

Robin snapped his fingers and Gyral's men brought their prisoner to the grandmaster's side. The shepherds took one good look at him and judging from the looks and gasps of many of the citizens, this man appeared to be bad news.

"This is Nelson. To many of you, he's a common thief. But, in actuality, he's so much more than that." Robin explained before turning to the criminal. "Nelson, I would ask that you confess your crimes to the people you have wronged. Maybe in doing so, they may learn to forgive you." He said which caused Nelson to turn to the crowd who were all glaring at him.

"You want to know my crimes?! My crimes?! Fine, I'll confess!" He simply chuckled as everyone looked at him. "Seeing all of you fools so helpless was the most amusing thing I have ever seen in my life! I know, because every bandit, every scumbag, every maggot that has caused you harm worked directly for me! Why?! Because it was so much fun to watch all you little worms scream and suffer!" He laughed as everyone booed him. "Hell, I loved it, and I'm just itching to do it again and paint all of your faces with fear and despair!"

Everyone gasped as Nelson sadistically laughed at his actions. The man took pride in seeing the citizens suffer and many of the shepherds were tempted to walk up and kill him.

"What kind of monster is this man?" Lucina whispered.

"I admit it! I admit everything! I wanted to kidnap this so called grandmaster over here so that pathetic excuse for an Exalt would give me the Fire Emblem in exchange for his insignificant life!" He laughed as he mentioned Chrom who clenched his teeth at this man's insult, being held back by his wife. "With it, I would remake Ylisse in my image! In the image... of Lord Grima!"

It was at the moment, the mention of Plegia's god, Lucina couldn't hold back the rage she was feeling. She ran through the crowds and pulled out her version of Falchion, and made way to Nelson.

"You monster! Die! DIE!" She said as she thrusted her sword towards Nelson, hoping to stab him and end his rantings once and for all.

But instead of the sound of a sword piercing through flesh. Instead of hearing blood pour out of his body, Lucina felt something push against her sword which kept her from killing the man. She saw the tip of her sword being pushed against Robin's hand, which was electrified with Katarina's Bolt. She looked at him as he had a blank stare on his face, almost knowing that she would try something like this.

"Lucina, stop." He spoke softly.

"He's a monster. Him, and his cult." She whispered. "They all deserve to die!"

"I want to him dead too, but we must set an example to these people Lucina. We have to show them that we're nothing like him." He said as he grabbed her sword arm with his other hand and softly let it down. "Please, trust me."

"I... I..." She stammered as she sheathed her blade. "I will, Robin. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said as he let go of her arm and turned to the citizens once more. "I know that many of you want me to kill him. But, I can't be the one to judge him. He has wronged you more than me. He will be put on trial for his crimes and be fairly judged by all of you. That is the only way to create a peaceful future for Sage's Hamlet. So tell me Ladies and Gentlemen… What say you?!"

And with that, many of the citizens clapped and cheered for the grandmaster at his inspiration speech and his newfound plan to create a hopeful future for the people of this island. It touched the hearts of many as they cheered his name.

"I thank all of you for your praise. But it wasn't just me who wanted to do this for you." He then pointed towards his friends. "It was my friends! My team! Who fought by my side so you all could sleep tomorrow! Remember the names: Nah, Brady, Noire, Yarne, Kjelle, Laurent, Severa, and Gerome. The Saviors of Sage's Hamlet!"

With that, they cheered on their names as well. They all smiled as everyone praise their actions except for Gerome who hid his face as many screamed out this name. Robin took one look at the Wyvern Rider and saw that he was blushing. Was he… embarrassed. He held back a chuckle as he did not want to get on his bad side.

As the crowd dispersed to ponder their future. Robin pushed Nelson into Gyral,who sent him back with his Knights to be looked after.

"A mighty fine speech Grandmaster!" Gyral laughed.

"I tried my best." He shrugged. "Anyway, I have a recommendation for whom I believe should be this island's new governor."

"It seems like you had it all planned out sir." The general noted. "Who may it be?"

"A man named Jorge. He's the owner of that Hack & Slash shop over there." He pointed to the shop. "He's the kind of man who has lived through his own personal hell and came here to start anew. He's perfect for the job, if he'll accept it."

"I speak with him about the arrangement." Gyro and his men gave a bow. "Have a pleasant day Grandmaster Robin. It was an honor traveling with you."

"Likewise." He smiled as the Stonewall Knights departed.

"So… Saviors of Sage's Hamlet huh?" Nah pondered the nickname. "I like it!"

"Don't let the publicity get to your head, Nah." Kjelle warned. "But, I guess don't mind this kind of attention. Feels good."

"It was a grand gesture, one I fully appreciate. Thank you Robin." Laurent gave a polite bow.

"You guys deserve it. We all did it together." Robin said.

"Why would you do something so foolish?" The Wyvern Rider called out which gained his attention. "I don't need this kind of attention from illusions of the past."

"Oh shut up and enjoy it, will you?" Severa said, irritated at his attitude. "Are you embarrassed or something?"

"Don't mock me Severa." Gerome looked away so no one would notice his blushing.

While they were conversing, Lucina approached them. They all took turned their attention to their leader who seemed very happy at the moment.

"Guys… You're all here." She was almost about to cry.

"Lucina." Laurent gave a polite bow. "It's good to see you."

"Been a while Lucina." Kjelle smiled. "Never thought I would ever see you again."

"Lucina! Oh my gods!" Severa smiled as she ran and hugged her friend. "I was wondering where you were?!"

"It's good to see you again. All of you." Lucina smiled as she hugged her friend back.

"This is going to make me cry." Yarne tried to wipe a few tears off his face.

"Me too." Noire added.

"Thats it! Group hug!" Nah demanded as each and every one of them joined in for a group hug. Gerome however, crossed his arms and looked away. "Oh no! You joining too buster!" The manakete said as she dragged him into a the group.

"Tch." He scoffed, annoyed by the sudden physical contact.

Robin smiled as the warriors of the doomed future were finally reunited. As he turned around, he saw someone sprinting in his direction.

"ROBIN!"

"What the…" He heard a scream and then next thing he knew, Cynthia, who was running right at him, tackled him into a hug, sending both of them onto the ground.

"Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" She said, squeezing tighter.

"Cynthia… get… off… can't… breathe…!" He muttered as he gasped for air.

"Oh! Sorry." She laughed as she got off of him. He managed to catch his breathe as she bombarded him with questions and compliments. "So how was your adventure? Did you take down any bad guys? Was there any cool battles? Why didn't you invite me?"

"Please, give the man some air Cynthia." Her cousin demanded. "It's good to see you have returned victorious my friend. I knew you would be successful on your glorious adventure!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it glorious Owain, but yeah, it was a success." Robin remarked.

"You could've brought us too, you know?." Inigo added.

"Really? I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me again, considering my attempt to help you talk to the women of this town ended in failure." He said, clearly still agitated about when Inigo ditched him when the grandmaster was bombarded by fangirls.

"Ah, yes. That… haha." he laughed a little, embarrassed. "Let's just forgive and forget, shall we?"

"Hmph, fine." The grandmaster rolled his eyes as the three went to join in on the group hug. He then remembered about about the situation at Wyvern Valley and went over to talk to Cherche who was standing beside her Minerva, looking at Lucina's friends, trying to figure out which one was her child.

"Cherche." He called out which gained her attention.

"Oh, Robin." She smiled as he approached her. "I'm glad to see you're back safe and sound. You worried us quite a bit. Prince Chrom especially."

"I deal with him in a minute." He rolled his eyes, ignoring what kind of lecture was awaiting him. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

Robin explained to Cherche the situation at Wyvern Valley. About Morristan's men, his killing of Wyverns who wouldn't follow his commands and Gerome's inclusion into the situation.

"I… can't believe this." She looked very upset

"I'm sorry Cherche. I could've save them if I was fast enough." He offered his apology.

"Do not apologize, dear." She smiled. "I'm glad that you brought them justice and were able to save a few of Minerva's fellow Wyverns."

"Of course, Minerva's my friend too. Aren't you girl?" She said to Wyvern.

*Screech!*

The Wyvern nodded happily to the grandmaster's question. Cherche looked and saw that the future children had broken up their little group hug during her discussion with the grandmaster and went to speak with their respective parents. She saw that the one in the mask was alone and looked away from the others.

"So, that's my son?" She asked as she pointed in Gerome's direction.

"Yes. His name is Gerome and his Wyvern is…"

"Minerva." She interrupted. "I can tell past the scars and bruises who she is."

"You can go talk to him if you want." He said. "Word of warning though, he's stubborn with an attitude to match."

"Does he now? Well, I won't let that stop me." Cherche began to walk in his direction before stopping and turning to look at the grandmaster. "Words cannot express my gratitude to you Robin. I won't forget what you've done for me and Minerva."

"Don't mention it. I know you would do the same for me."

"Stop being so charming, you." She teased. "In case you haven't been informed, I'm happily engaged." She showed him her ring.

"Congrats. It's only a matter of time before Minerva finds herself a man as well."

"Ah yes, about that." She remembered a prior conversation she had with the grandmaster in private. "Have you thought about my favor?"

"You mean when you asked me to find Minerva a suitable mate?" At first, he thought she was joking but once it became known to him that she was being dead serious, he immediately began sending messages to Wyvern Riders all aver the world for a suitable match for Minerva. "I'll deliver the candidate dossiers to you when I'm finished."

"Thank you Robin. I'll see you later." She said as she walked off.

The grandmaster watched as Cherche walked over to Gerome who saw her approach. It seemed like he wasn't interested in speaking to her but that didn't stop Cherche as Gregor approached them both to speak with his son. Gerome tried to walk away but Cherche immediately hugged him and refused to let him go with Gregor joining in. Although Gerome didn't return the hug, it was possible that he enjoyed it.

"Robin…"

The grandmaster recognized the voice as Chrom's who looked to see the Prince looking a as well as his wife, at his side. He turned to face them directly wondering what he was going to say this time.

"Good day Chrom, Sumia." He greeted them.

"Good day? Really?" He seemed a little angry at Robin's casual greeting. "That's all you have to say?!"

"Did I stutter?" He asked which only seemed to infuriate the prince even more. "Didn't you get my note?"

"We got your note." Sumia said. "That doesn't excuse how much you've worried us."

"You. Me. My Room. Now!" Chrom ordered as he bumped into Robin's shoulder as he took his leave. The grandmaster rubbed his shoulder wondering why he was so angry.

"What's his problem?" Robin asked.

"Look, Robin." Sumia started. "I understand why you ran off again. But, Chrom has been worried sick about you. We all have."

"You make it sound like this is the first time I've done this." He remarked, recalling his adventure into the outrealms.

"You had help on that journey Robin."

"I had help on this journey as well." He pointed out.

"Yes, but not at first." She reminded him about how the first time he ran off, he was on his own and the second time, he was also on his own and the only reason he had help was because three of the future children ran after him.

"*Sigh*" He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I'm sorry for worrying everyone. But if there was chance Lucina's friends were here, I had to take the chance to find them."

"I know." She nodded as she looked towards the future children of her friends. "And I'm glad you did."

"Well… no use in keeping Chrom waiting. I'll see you around Sumia." He kindly took his leave and made his way to the Inn to have whatever kind of conversation Chrom had in mind.

As Lucina was talking with Cynthia, she took notice of Robin heading towards the Inn. The look of distress on his face concerned her as she saw her father heading back towards the Inn after briefly speaking with Robin with a look of anger in his face. It was highly likely that a fight will ensue and Lucina was worried. After all, she wanted to thank Robin for all he had done.

"What's wrong sis?" Cynthia asked.

"I think Robin is going to talk with Father. I'm worried because it seemed like Father was angry with him." Lucina spoke of her concern for the grandmaster.

"Oh! Let's go see what they're talking about!" Cynthia walked towards Robin's direction only to be stopped by her sister.

"It's wrong to eavesdrop Cynthia. We should just leave them be."

"Leave who be?" Severa suddenly chimed in which seemed to have annoyed the younger princess.

"None of your business." The younger princess scoffed. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Severa crossed her arms. "I'm just looking for that jerk to remind him of his promise."

"Jerk?" Cynthia wondered who she was talking about.

"Are you referring to Robin?" Lucina inquired.

"Duh! Now where is he?!" She demanded.

"He went to go speak with Father so I think we should leave them be." Lucina said but Severa seemed adamant about speaking with the grandmaster that she started walking to the Inn. "Severa."

"Cmon Lucina, from what I heard, your dad wasn't happy about Robin coming to find me and the others. If a fight's going to happen, I want front row seats." She said as she left.

"Oh dear, I think we should go after her." Lucina said.

"I'm right behind you." Cynthia added as the two went after the red head.

* * *

Lucina and Cynthia managed to catch up to Severa and saw her pressing her ear up against the door the Chrom's door. Apparenttly she was listening to whatever conversation the two are having causing the older princess to glare at her for disrespecting their privacy.

"Severa, that's enough." Lucina demanded.

"Shh." She shushed them.

"Hmm." Cynthia's curiosity took over and joined Severa by pressing her ear to the door.

"Cynthia?!" Lucina called out, wondering why her sister would stoop so low.

"Oh, wow?" The younger princess gasped as she heard what was going on behind the door. "I didn't know father had a temper."

"Huh?" Lucina wondered. Finally, her curiosity had taken over her as well and decided to join in, even though she knew she would regret it later.

* * *

"We go out for drinks once! ONCE! And what do I get when I wake up?! a note! Saying you ran off on your own AGAIN!" The Prince yelled.

"That was your own fault Chrom. Who drinks that much alcohol early in the morning, let alone pass out from it?" Robin said calmly, trying to defuse the tension.

"We're here on shore leave Robin! SHORE LEAVE! Do you understand what that means?! It means relaxation, having fun, and not doing work!" Chrom explained. "And you go off on your own! Leaving me and the Shepherds worried sick!"

"I had help, Chrom. Many of Lucina's friends were with me. And besides, I had the…"

"I swear to Naga and all that is holy, if you bring up the damned Einherjar one more time, I will knock you straight in the face! I have half a mind to burn those damn cards to keep you from bringing them up!" He threatened. "How can you rely on those damn cards instead of your own friends?! Do you not trust us?!"

"What kind of question is that? You know I do." He seemed offended that Chrom would make such an accusation.

"Really? Cause from my standpoint, it seems like you don't trust us enough to ask us for help when there is some serious trouble going on!" He threw up his hands in annoyance. "You haven't changed at all in the last two years! Always a loner! Helping others but never letting others help you!"

"That's a blatant contradiction." The grandmaster reminded him. "If I was a loner, like you claim I am, I wouldn't have partnered up with Lucina during our fight with the Valmese and I wouldn't have accepted help from her friends during my journey."

"Don't act smart with me Robin, I am not in the mood for it!" He yelled. "You were the one who told me that we're all connected by invisible ties and that those ties make us stronger. You said that! So why are aren't you relying on those ties?"

"I am, you idiot!" He replied. "I formed friendships with Lucina's friends, and the bonds I've formed with them make me stronger than ever. So if you think I'm not taking my own advice, then you're horribly wrong."

"That may be, but you didn't rely on the ties you share with those who fought alongside you during the war with the Mad King!" He reminded him.

"What did you expect me to do Chrom? Just ignore all this evil and go about my day? I could never do that." The grandmaster argued.

"I know that and neither could I. That's why I could've helped you if had just asked me!"

"I didn't want to…"

"I don't care if it ruins our damned vacation! If that Nelson guy had successfully gone through with his plan, it would've affected all of us!" Chrom interrupted him. "It's the shepherds duty to help the weak, whether it means we are on vacation or not."

"Okay um, earth to Chrom! I am a shepherd and I handled it!"

"There you go, pulling the loner card again!" Chrom sighed, feeling that his words weren't getting to him at all. "Why are you so recklessly foolish?"

"Recklessly… foolish?" He muttered the words as the words flowed from the man in front of him. As the words repeated in his head, Robin suddenly got mad at the man who said them. "Did you, of all people, just call me recklessly foolish! You stubborn hypocritical loser! After all the reckless stunts you have pulled ever since I've met you, you think you have the right to judge me on my actions!"

"I have every right to judge you! I may be reckless and stubborn, but if a serious situation arises, you can be damned sure I would ask my fellow comrades, as well as you, for help!" Chrom exclaimed as he was taken back by Robin's sudden outburst.

"Really? Really?!" Robin was practically screaming. "Let's go back in time for a minute! Do you remember how that one bandit nearly snuck up on you when you left the mess tent?"

"That was nothing! Besides, he bolted when I drew Iron."

"What about that search and rescue mission you went on after we recruited Anna. You know, The one you went by yourself?! Or how about that time we stopped that bandit invasion on Donnel's village, when you challenged their leader head on!" Robin reminded him.

"So what?! He was hardly a challenge."

"I didn't fear anyone besting you Chrom. I feared you getting stabbed in the back by his comrades! Bandits don't have any moral code or your sense of honor!"

"Is there a point to this?" The Prince wondered where this was going.

"My point is you do all these reckless acts and then you drag me into this stupid argument and instead of giving me the chance to explain myself, you sit here and call me recklessly foolish?! Okay, that's not how adults work their damn problems out! You're acting like a child throwing a temper tantrum!" He accused.

"I dare you to say that again!" The Prince threatened.

"Really, cause that's how it looks! I feel like you're a step away from smashing something like you usually do! Now, if you want to talk about it like an adult, let's just sit down and talk!" He said. "You're not thinking, you're acting without thinking again, like you always do, and now we're fighting like a bunch of immature brats!"

"Well at least I know the value of trust and friendship!" He said. "How long have you've known Lucina's friends Robin?! Two weeks?! That enough to trust them more than me!? Or do you just not care about your best friend?!"

"You dare!"

"I do!"

Chrom and Robin were now in each others faces, almost ready to punch each other in a split second. After a few seconds of intense glaring, they backed off, trying to cool off after such an intense argument. Robin leaned against the wall, trying to clear his head while Chrom sat on the bed, burying his face into his hands. After a few minutes of silence, the two managed to cool off.

"Why are we fighting?" Robin wondered as the argument repeated itself in his head, word for word, and just thought it was ridiculous.

"I don't even know anymore." Chrom laid back on the bed in shame of his display. "I have a confession to make."

"Hmm?" Robin wondered what he was about to say.

"The first time you ran off, I was mad. Not because you went off without help, but because you knew there were others in need and you tried to fix it. Then you ran off again because you knew it wasn't over." He looked down so the grandmaster couldn't see the shame in his eyes. "You were right, I would've done the same thing. I would've done all the work and left the others to their fun. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Robin took a step back, mouth agape at what he had said. "You were jealous of me?"

"Can you blame me." Chrom chuckled. "I saw the way the future children looked at you. They see you as their leader. They followed you because they believed in you. Seeing that kind of leadership… well… I was envious."

"Chrom… what are you saying?" Robin had no idea that this was how he truly felt and walked closer to him. "I can't believe that's how you felt. After all, I'm the one who has always been jealous of you."

"Really?" Chrom looked up and saw that the tactician was serious. "How so?"

"Ever since we've met, I've wanted to follow in your example. I idolized you, I respected you. Whenever I made a speech towards Lucina's friends to help them in their time of need, I thought to myself, 'what would Chrom say?' so I could think of something to say to motivate them into fighting against their greatest fears." Robin admitted.

"I… I never knew that?" Chrom asked as he had no idea that his actions inspired Robin so much. "Look at us. What the hell kind of friends are we?"

"I would say the normal kind." the grandmaster added. "We wouldn't be true friends if we didn't fight at least once in our lives. In fact, I'd be more worried if we kept these kind of feelings from each other."

"You're right." The prince agreed. "I'm glad we had this talk, apart from all the yelling."

"No, it was justified. I should've told you and the shepherds about my plans. I was selfish." The grandmaster said.

"Selfish?" Chrom chuckled. "I don't think that word describes you in the slightest."

"Whatever." Robin rolled his eyes and soon enough the two started laughing as if their argument never happened. "So, are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Chrom held out his hand. The grandmaster grabbed his hand and the prince brought him into a brotherly hug. "Now, as your superior, I order you to spend the last remaining days here on Sage's Hamlet relaxing."

"Oh, low and behold ladies and gentlemen, Prince Chrom has to resort to making childish orders to get what he wants." The grandmaster groaned.

"If it gets you to stop working, then you leave me with no choice." He laughed.

"Fine, I guess I'll humor you." Robin said as he pulled out a piece of paper. "Here this is for you."

"What is it?" Chrom asked.

"The dossiers of Walhart's top ranked Generals as well as his tactician. No need to thank me."

"Robin… this is incredible!" He was shocked at how he was able to get information on Walharts men. This would prove useful in the coming days.

"Like I said, no need to thank me."

"In that case I won't." He laughed with his friend joining in. "I'll relay this to Basilio and Flavia. Now go out and have some fun!" He said pushing his friend out the door.

As Robin took his exit, he heard rustling and whispers coming from beyond the door. He turned the handle and Chrom's room. He let out a huge sigh, happy that his talk with his friend ended turned around and looked at the corner of the hallway.

"You can come out now. I know you're there." He spoke in which Lucina, Cynthia, and Severa came up to him from around the corner. "How much did you hear?"

"Only the yelling parts. After that, I got bored." Severa shrugged.

"I'm sorry Robin." Lucina apologized. "I thought you two were going to fight and I got worried."

"Well, it's okay. He and I are good so there are no problems." He smiled which allowed the princess to let out a sigh of relief.

"So, are you going on more adventures?" Cynthia asked.

"Actually, no. I think I'm done for now." Robin said.

"In that case, let's go!" Severa clutched his arm with both hands and began dragging him out of the Inn.

"S-Severa! Where are you taking me?" He wondered.

"Shopping duh! I'm not going to let you walk out of a promise!" She smirked.

"Can you not pull on my arm?! OW!"

As Lucina and Cynthia silently laughed to themselves at Robin being dragged out of the Inn, Lucina's mood became brighter. It was thanks to the grandmaster that she had all of her friends back. With his help, her friends are more motivated to fight their doomed future than ever before. He gave them as well as herself, something they thought never could've existed in their hearts: Hope.

"Robin… Thank you."

* * *

What Robin considered fun would be peace and quiet, sitting in a very comfortable chair and reading his favorite books on past heroes and villains. He also enjoyed novels that Sumia and Cordelia would let him borrow even though Cordelia's taste in literature was more on the romance side of things which was his least favorite genre.

His favorite stories were the tales of the Hero King Marth during the time of the War of Shadows as well as the War of Heroes. Luckily he acquired many history books from the Mercenary Fortress that detail the story of other important heroes such as the Radiant Hero Ike when he lead his band of mercenaries and the newly formed Crimean Liberation Army during the Mad Kings War and the tales of the Superb Mind Mark and how his actions led to reforming a longstanding friendship between human and dragons.

However, unless he was helping his closest friends with their personal problems or if he was on a mission, he rarely spent free time unless it was forced onto him. Much like how two years ago when Lissa and Maribelle dragged him out of his tent to walk around the capital to speak with the people. He admitted it wasn't displeasing but the attention still wasn't something he was use too.

In this situation however, Chrom had practically ordered him to not to work for the remainder of his time on Sage's Hamlet. Despite it being completely childish, he decided to humor the idea.

That was probably what he was doing right now, albeit much more forceful than Chrom's order with Severa forcefully dragging him out of the Inn so that they can go shopping together.

"You know Severa, I know I promised to take you shopping but I thought you may have wanted to spend time with your parents first." Robin said as he wondered why she wanted to go shopping with him immediately after returning instead of spending quality time with Cordelia and Ricken.

"I've already made dinner plans with them so quit worrying. You're not going to get out of your promise!" She warned him.

"I'm aware, but if you keep pulling on my arm like that, you might tear it off." He said as she still had his arm in her clutches, refusing to let go.

"Well get used to it, I'm not letting you run off." She squeezed his arm even tighter, almost cutting off circulation. "Now first, dresses, then jewelry, and then, whatever the hell catches my interest.

 _Oh no._ Robin groaned _. She's going to leave me poor by the end of this, I just know it._

Those thoughts were quite possible as the redheadhed mercenary dragged him across the entire town square visiting almost every shop in sight. Luckily, after Robin had spent all of his money to send doctors from Southtown to Ferox to heal their injuries, Chrom reimbursed him for all the money he had spent thanks to Plegia's donation of gold for their fight against the Valmese. As a result, he was able to afford whatever Severa threw at him. He admitted is was pleasing to see her having fun and not think about the hard times she went through in her future.

However, to say that the redhead was a wasteful shopper was more of an understatement. The dresses and jewelry that she wanted were on thing, but for some reason, she insisted on buying strange matching accessories, around thirty empty jars, and enough fish to feed an army.

"I'm actually impressed." Severa grinned as she looked at the grandmaster. "Using your wind magic to carry all my stuff was smart."

"Easy for you to say." He complained. "I've never used Wilderwind for this long and it's causing severe strain on my body."

As Robin carried her bags full on dresses and jewelry with his hands, he used Wilderwind to carry a majority of the other items that he bought for her. Unfortunately, using this spell for so long is draining his energy and was getting exhausted. He also saw the looks of citizens who were a little frightened by the fact that there were floating shopping bags following the grandmaster.

"I have to say, being Grandmaster must be a high paying job. I can't believe we bought so much stuff." Severa smiled.

"Severa, I'm… begging you. We need… to stop!" It was clear the grandmaster could not take another step. It was then that he caught notice of two concerned Ylissean soldiers who saw Robin in pain and immediately went up to him.

"Is… there a problem Grandmaster." The soldier said before looking behind him to see the floating bags. "Uhh, is that a…"

"For the fiftieth time, no, it's not a ghost, it's wind magic." Robin groaned as drops of sweat fell from his face.

"Hey, why don't you two make yourselves useful and load my bags to the Inn. Room 115." Severa demanded, as she saw that the grandmaster was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Uh, sure." The other solider nodded as the two grabbed the bags from the grandmaster's hands as well as the ones floating the in the air and headed straight to the designated room.

As soon as they took the bags, Robin immediately fell to his knee's as the Wilderwind spell finally gave out. Sweat was pouring from his face as he breathed heavily.

By the gods, who shops like this! He yelled in his mind as that was one of the most exhausting shopping trip he had ever been on

"Quit exaggerating, you'll live." Severa crossed her arms. "Thanks for the help I guess."

"Severa… let me… catch my breath." He said as he stood up and consumed an elixir to regain his stamina. "It was exhausting for sure, but I hope you had a good time."

"I did, but it didn't seem like you did though." She noted.

"Well, I'll say it was quite the experience. I didn't even know I could cast and hold Wilderwind that long." He chuckled but saw that she seemed down about something. "What's wrong?"

"You don't have to force yourself, okay. I get it, I'm a pain to deal with, you don't have to pretend to be friendly." She looked away, frowning as she seemed to be under the assumption that he only hung out with her because of a promise.

"Hey now, that's not true and you know it." He spoke seriously. "Let's sit down for a minute." He led her to a nearby bench so the two could talk. "First off, pretending is no different than lying, and I'm not a liar. Second, I wanted to earn your respect so the pain was worth it."

She looked at him and saw that he was being honest. Robin didn't seem like the type of person who was capable of deception. She remembered how he defended her from Nelson every time he insulted her and it appeared that his wish to be friends with her was genuine. She just didn't understand why?

"I don't get you at all?" She confessed. "Why would you want to be friends with a talentless brat like me?"

"Okay first off, don't ever say that about yourself." He said sternly which gained her attention. "You're a very talented person Severa."

"How exactly?" She asked.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He reminded her of their encounter with each other at the mercenary fortress. "From your perspective, it appeared that I was planning to take Hollands life, but you weren't sure. So you attempted to assess the situation by finding out my intentions instead of killing me on the spot."

"What about it?" She wondered where he was going with this.

"I said it before and I'll say it again." He smiled. "It was a great strategy."

"It was?" She asked although it sounded stupid because she was talking to a tactician who specializes in strategy. "I guess it was if your saying it is."

"I mean it, sincerely." He said.

"By the way, I saw what you were trying to do, luring Nelson out by separating yourself from the others." She said before she gained a sudden courage to say what came next. "Can you tell me what the hell you were thinking?!"

"Huh?" He was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Were you even in your right mind?! Anyone with a brain would've brought someone to watch your back." She said.

"Considering my status as Ylisse's Grandmaster and the fact I was under the assumption that Nelson was a petty thief, I thought if I separate myself from the others, he would expose himself." He argued.

"Yeah and look how that worked out." She crossed her arms. "He sent me and Holland after you and you could've been a hostage."

"Hmm." He thought about it for a minute and Severa was right. If it had been someone other than Severa, he could've been killed instead of being threatened. After all, not every bandit is smart and would rather kill first and ask questions later. "I have to say Severa, I never though anyone could beat me in an argument."

"Ha! So you admit I'm right." She grinned.

"I do." He smiled. "See, you do have talent. You have quite a strategic mind."

"I suppose." She rolled her eyes and smiled a little at his praise. "Well if you really want to be friends, I don't see why not. But, I'd like to ask you something personal… about my mother."

"Okay." He wondered what she was going to ask, especially since it involved Cordelia.

"Could you tell me one of her flaws?" She asked, grinning like a child who was about to find out some sort of embarrassing secret about her mother.

"Her flaws?" He repeated, it was clear that she was trying to get some dirt on Cordelia and Robin thought it was time for Severa to not be so jealous of her own mother. "Look, while it may appear to others that Cordelia is trying to be perfect, that doesn't necessarily mean she's flawless."

"What do you mean?" She asked as it wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"You mother has fought against many hardships in her life. The taunting she received from her fellow pegasus knights as a recruit, injuries she had sustained during the battles she's fought in, and of course, finding the right person to make her feel like a princess." He explained. "If she was absolutely perfect, without any flaws whatsoever, she wouldn't have had to deal with any of that."

"I… never thought of it that way." She said as she took his words to heart.

"I understand that you may be a little jealous of her. Sometimes I am too." He said quickly before she could retort. "I think, in all things, you shouldn't focus on the negative aspects about yourself, and instead, focus on what makes you who you are."

"I… I understand." She nodded, now seeing everything from a completely different perspective. Her mother wasn't truly trying to be flawless, she was just trying to be the best at her skills to fight against her enemies to protect the ones she loves. "But don't think I won't stop trying to surpass her, and don't you dare tell her of this conversation."

"I promise." He then held out a hand for her to shake. "So… friends?"

"Yeah… friends." She firmly shook his hand. "Look at the time, looks like we've talked longer than I thought."

"Looks like it." He said, noticing that it was getting dark. "Don't you have dinner plans with your parents?"

"Yeah, I should go." She got up from the bench and before she left she turned to him. "Would you mind talking again sometime?"

"Anytime." He smiled. She gave a small nod before leaving.

Now that he was alone, he let out a little sigh before reaching into his pocket and pulling out one of the books he was carrying with him. He smiled as he ate a small dinner consisting of an apple and water while reading the newest chapter in the book he was reading, the story of Mark, the famed Superb Mind. A tactician who co-lead Lyndis Legion, served as the strategist of Eliwood's Company, and was renowned as the smartest man in all of Elibe. Apparently, after the defeat of the Black Fang, Mark's actions and skill gained the attention of the nobilities of every country in Elibe.

 _It says here that two of Elibe's powerful countries, Bern and Etruria went to war with each other just to acquire his skills_. Robin thought as the notion sounded ridiculous. _Are you freaking kidding me?_

Most people go to war for various reasons but it seemed ridiculous not to mention silly to go to war just to acquire the skills of one man. He let out a sigh, thinking over events that happened long ago in another world wouldn't do anything. He continued to read his book undisturbed, hoping that a certain blue haired idiot wouldn't interfere and mistake this for working.

"I knew I would find you reading." He heard a voice breaking him from his thoughts. He looked up and was surprised by whom he saw. It was Nah, who was wearing a long red sleeveless dress. "Like what you see?" She teased.

"Well, well. Look at little miss fancy here." He said as they both laughed together. "Where did you get that?"

"Mother and I picked it out together. I thought it would be a nice change of pace from the clothes I usually wear." She explained. "You like it?"

"It looks cute on you." He said.

 _I think Lucina could learn a thing from you about fashion sense_. He though as he remembered that dress the princess showed him which made him cringe just thinking about it.

"Thank you." She smiled. She always liked it when Robin complimented her. "So, are you busy?"

"Not at the moment. Chrom has ordered me to 'get out and have fun' as he would put it." He did his best Chrom impersonation as he when he said those words which made the manakete giggle.

"Sounds childish for a prince."

"You have no idea." He said, agreeing with her.

"But since you're not busy, would you like to walk around with me? There's a book I'm interested in getting and it would be better if I had company." She asked.

Robin's eyes light up like a fire spell. He completely forgot that Sage's Hamlet had a book store and because he was looking for the future warriors, he hadn't had time to visit. He immediately got up from the bench and stood by Nah's side "I would love too." He held out his right arm. "Shall we Milady?"

"Y-Yes, we shall." She was taken aback by his formality but linked both of her arms with his right as the two made their way to the book store. "I have to say, it's nice to finally stop fighting and just enjoy the peace we have for a while."

"I agree." He nodded. "Were your parents mad that you left with me?"

"Well they were a little scared that I ran off but when they found out I was with you, they knew I was in good hands." She explained. "They said they were very proud of me."

"They should be. And I am too, you were a fantastic help and a loyal second in command." He smiled.

"Of course I was." She teased and laughed along with him.

They arrived at the book store. As the two entered the store, Robin was a little disappointed as it wasn't as big as most book stores are and it seemed a little disorganized but it wasn't bad. Nah went over to the history section with the grandmaster following as it seemed like she was looking for a specific book. It appeared that she was looking for books on different Manakete clans so she could learn more about her heritage. The grandmaster simply bought more books detailing war strategy.

"Damn it!" He heard Nah complain. When Robin turned around, he saw her trying to reach a book from the top shelf but it was out of her reach.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"No, I got it!" She insisted but there was no way she could reach that high. "I have an idea." She pulled out her dragonstone which in which Robin's eyes widened at what she was planning on doing. He immediately went over to grab her arm.

"Nah, stop!" He said as he grabbed her arm, fearing what would happen if she went into dragon form in the middle of the book store. "Turning into a dragon is not going to do anything except cause a panic." He reached up and grabbed onto the book. "Here." He handed her the book which earned a grunt from her as she wanted to get it herself. "History of the Divine Dragon Clan: Vol 1? Interesting choice." He noted.

"Thanks." She said as she took the book from him.

"Don't be embarrassed Nah." He said as the two went to the counter and rang the bell to call the owner.

"Coming!" A familiar voice was heard. A blue haired woman entered the room who looked at the two with a familiar trademark pose.

"Are you one of Anna's sisters?" Robin asked even though he knew it was true. Apart from hair color, she was identical to Anna from head to toe.

"Oh, you know my sister?" She eyed the man in front of her. "Wait, your Robin aren't you?"

"That's correct." He replied.

"Wow, you're just as sexy as she said you were." She said in which Robin coughed and looked away in embarrassment. It wasn't the first time Anna or one of her sister flirted with him but he knew she was simply sweet talking him. "So, what brings you and your little friend to my shop?"

"Just here to buy some books." He handed her his strategy books while Nah handed the merchant her book.

"Okay, it'll be 425 gold for you Mr Robin and for the little miss, it'll be 375." She gave the price.

"Oh no." Nah said as she looked at the money she currently had. "I don't have enough."

"No worries." Robin smiled as he offered her the rest of the money she needed for the book.

"But, that's your money!" She argued as she didn't want Robin to take pity on her for not having enough.

"Hey, it's okay Nah. I won't take no for an answer." He said as he gave the merchant the rest of the money for Nah's book.

"Thanks! Come again!" She smiled as the two left the store.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." The manakete said. "But, thank you."

"No problem." He smiled and saw that it was pitch black outside.

"Wow, it's really late." She noted.

"Yep." He simply said before walking to the Inn. "I'll walk you to your room."

"Okay." She smiled as she linked her arms with his right again as they made their way to the Inn. "So, Robin, I was wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Now that I'm here in the past, I realized that when we stop Grima from coming back and save the world, I will likely have to settle down in this world, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I checked in with the Anna who manages the Outrealm Gate. I asked if there was a world like yours and she said that no such one exists." He told her. "It seems Lucina's actions changed the timeline which has erased your world. Even if it hasn't been erased, then it's out of anyone's reach."

"I know. Naga told us that we would never be able to return if we made the trip back in time." She said sadly as she feels like she will have find her own life after they save the future. "I don't know what to do with my life. Other than fighting to survive, I don't know much else." She seemed upset but looked at the grandmaster, hoping he could provide an answer. "What do you think I should do?"

"Hmm." Robin thought for a moment on what she should do once the world was saved. He assumes the other future warriors may have similar thoughts and may have to talk with them individually about it, but for Nah, he had an idea which he thinks she'll agree to. "How about you come work for me?"

"Work… for you?" She repeated as she tried to register his words.

"Yeah. When we first met, you said I needed a bodyguard to look after me. Well, how about that? You come work for me as my bodyguard." He offered.

"Robin, I… I appreciate it, but… it's not like you need protecting. You're much stronger than I am." She noted as she believes that he was just being nice.

"That's actually not true, Nah." He said which gained her attention. "No matter how strong you think I am, you need to remember that I am human. I breathe, I eat, and most importantly, I bleed. I'm not invincible, no one is. No matter how hard one works, or how much training one goes through, everyone has a weakness." He explained. "That's why I need someone like you. I'm not trying to offer you a free pass out of pity, I'm offering you a legit job."

"You… you are?" She asked as she took his words to heart.

It reminded her of when they fought against the Revenant and how he used Katarina's Bolt after casting Valflame. He was completely exhausted afterwards and they had to camp for the night. She always thought that Robin was very powerful, but even he understood that there are limits to what he can do.

"Yes. I will pay you personally and the position comes with official knighthood. As my personal bodyguard, you will be allowed to live in the castle along with various goods and services. So, what do you think?" He offered again.

She couldn't reply. She had tears stinging her eyes. He was offering her a life that she could live after they were done with all of the fighting and it made her very happy. She was careful not to let the tears stain her dress as she moved into a comforting hug.

"Thank you. Thank you." She kept repeating those words, as if it was the only thing she could say at the moment.

"No problem." He smiled and gave her a light pat on the head. They had arrived at the Inn and made it back to her room. "Well, I see you tomorrow Nah. Goodnight."

"Wait!" Before she entered her room she went over to Robin, grabbed his coat and pulled him down, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Wha!" Robin pulled back as he reach up to touch where she had kissed. "What was that for?"

"It was a thank you." She laughed as he was getting red. "Are you blushing?"

"What?" He noticed that his face was getting red before looking away. "Don't be absurd."

"Hehe, you're such a dork." She said as she lightly punched him.

"Well, if you're done teasing me, I'll be going to bed." He said as he left to head to his room.

"Night." She said as she entered her own room and jumped on the bed, clutching the book she had. As she opened it, she was determined to read as much as she could before passing out.

 _I know, there will come a time when I will pass you by Robin._ She thought to herself. _But the memories we're making together will always remain with me_. She continued to read until she reached a chapter detailing a ritual known as the Eternal Bond.

 _I'll protect you… I promise, my friend._

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist getting some Nah moments in. It was soooooooo cute!**

 **The next chapter may be the last chapter on Sage's Hamlet which I will end with a bang. Right now, Robin has to follow Chrom's order of "having fun" so he'll be spending time with the future children among other shepherds.**

 **In response to Chrom accusing Robin of being a "loner", it means he is sick of Robin always refusing to partner up with anyone other than him and the fact that he practically ran off on his own twice. However, it all stemmed from his jealousy of Robin becoming a leader to the future children and that he was seeing a little of himself in Robin. I would say that Robin's leadership abilities and motivational speeches with the future children, he learned from Chrom. The two acknowledge their ups and downs as all best friends do.**

 **Til next time.**


	28. Saviors of Sage's Hamlet

**This has to be without a doubt, the longest chapter I've written to date. This is the last chapter of the Sage's Hamlet arc. It was not easy but it was worth it. Especially since I am trying to give Robin a few moments to spend with the future children before the Shepherds depart for Valm. I will say, I very much enjoyed writing about Sage's Hamlet and am going to miss it(not really).**

 **Also, thought I should give the island's tavern a name. Don't hate on me for what it's called, just go with it.**

 **This chapter's shoutout goes to Wobbuffet64 for his CorrinXSoleil fics Smiles don't need to Fade, and Midnights without Misery. Soleil is my favorite children character in Fates and I love to see fics surrounding her and Corrin.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the 28th chapter.**

* * *

The next day, Robin woke up to the sun shining through his window, showing that it was morning. He got up, dressed himself in his normal attire, and left his room, fearing that if he were to stay in his room a little longer, the prince would barge in and force him to go out and have fun. Besides, there was some business he needed to attend too. He left his room and headed to the exit but passed by Nah's room to see if she was still there. Once he saw that she wasn't in her room, likely spending time with her parents or her friends, he left the Inn.

Once he walked out, he saw that many of the stores were still closed while only some had just opened up, it is morning after all. As he walked around, taking in the sights of the town, he saw two familiar individuals walking out of the towns main tavern, the Willy Nilly, arguing about something.

"The owner said if you sleep in his bar again, he'll ban you. What were you thinking you dumb oaf?!"

"Can it woman! I don't need your lectures right now when I'm hungover!"

The grandmaster recognized the two, it was none other than the Khans of Regna Ferox, Basilio and Flavia. He had wondered where they had been as he didn't see them amongst the crowd that listened to his speech the other day but since Robin had given the Valmese dossiers to Chrom, it was presumed that the prince informed them about the tactician's actions.

 _I wonder if they even knew I was gone?_

He chuckled. Knowing they spent most of their time in that tavern, it was quite possible that they were oblivious to all that had happened in the last two weeks. But, that was a mere assumption, so he decided to greet himself.

"Khan Basilio, Khan Flavia, good morning." The grandmaster greeted the two which gained their attention.

"There you are, boy!" Basilio smiled. "Do me a favor and get this hag off of me will ya?"

"What did you call me oaf?!" She yelled, almost on the verge of drawing her blade. "We're around the same age!"

"Could've fooled me with those gray hairs of yours!" He said, knowing he was pushing her buttons.

"What gray hairs?" Robin wondered as from his perspective, Flavia was in her early 30s with blonde hair.

"Why thank you Robin for setting this idiot straight." She laughed at how the grandmaster came to her defense even though he didn't know it. "Anyway, Chrom gave us the dossiers on Walharts Generals, you did some fine work out there Grandmaster."

"Really? I was half expecting you two to lecture me on how I should've asked for help like Chrom did." He said as he explained to them about the argument he had with the prince the other day.

"Hey a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Basilio said. "Hell, I would've done the same thing."

"When you're not drinking yourself to death that is." Flavia remarked.

"Tch, all I ever get is crap from you!" The West Khan complained. "But seriously, you did the right thing, going out there, bringing your princess's friends back."

"Indeed, I never took you for a leader Robin. Then again, you're full of surprises." The East Kahn commented.

"I appreciate the praise but compared to you two and Chrom, I wouldn't say I'm anything special." Robin said, being modest like always.

"Not true boy, the shepherds look up to both of you as their leaders, but to those who came from the future, they only look at you. You saved them, you lead them. To them, you're their leader, not Chrom." Basilio informed.

"Wow, you actually said something worth a damn, oaf. I'm actually impressed." Flavia laughed which earned a grunt from the West Khan.

"You see what I deal with everyday?" Basilio asked, pointing to the East Khan in annoyance.

Robin chuckled and thought about what they said. He remembered how his friends from the future often praised him during their journey. He was their leader and despite the odds stacked against them, they won every challenge they face. Is this what Chrom was talking about?

"I guess you're right." He finally relented.

"Although, we're headed Valm in the afternoon. It'll be a damned shame to end all this excitement." Basilio sighed.

"Oh can it, oaf. You're making it sound like we're never coming back." Flavia commented. "We're all coming out of this war alive, with my champions at front of our army, nothing can stop us."

"Heh, you may be right, woman." Basilio smiled as he laughed with the East Khan.

"Well, I have to get going. I'll see you two later." He said as he took his leave.

He made his way around the corner and saw a very peculiar sight. He saw Kjelle, reading a book? It was quite a sight, considering he never took her for the kind of person to read books and judging from the look on her face, she wasn't enjoying it.

He recalled how he told her during their journey that strength isn't everything. You have to be smart as well as strong in order for one to become a powerful warrior, but he didn't mean for her to force herself into reading books. He walked over to her and sat by her on the bench. As her eyes met his, she was startled.

"Hey Kjelle." He greeted.

"Oh, hello Robin." She gave a soft smile.

"You seem frustrated." He noted as he saw a little frown pass the smile she was making. "Are you trying to study?"

"Y-Yes." She said, a little embarrassed. She showed him the book that she was reading.

"Tactics for Beginners?" He let out a sigh as he could tell that she was forcing herself to read it. There are some people who are book readers, and there are some who aren't. People like Kjelle, clearly isn't one. "Look, I can tell you're taking my words to heart but please don't force yourself into doing something you don't like."

"*Sigh*" She let out a sigh of frustration. "I am getting annoyed reading that crap. I know I'll never be as good as you but…"

"That's not important." He interrupted. "You don't have to become a tactician to be a smarter warrior, Kjelle."

"So, what're you saying?" She asked.

"What I'm trying to say is even basic knowledge of tactics can be crucial in executing strategy and increases chance of achieving victory." He explained as he held out his hand. She handed him the book that she was trying to read. "Besides, I'd rather you learn from me than whatever this book will tell you."

"Okay." She nodded as she focused on whatever he was going to say. "I'm ready to learn."

"Alright, listen well." Robin prepared himself for the lecture.

He explained to importance of his pair up system as well as the strength and weakness of each class and weapon.

She took note of every bit of detail as he was planning on testing her.

"What is the weapon triangle?" He questioned her.

"Let's see." She thought for a minute. "Swords beat axes, axes beat lances, and lances beat swords." She answered. "Did I miss one?"

"Not at all. That was correct, good job." He smiled before thinking of another question. "What are a classes strengths and weaknesses?"

"Um, I think heavily armored soldiers are the weakest against magic users." She thought for a minute. "And archers must have a spotter with them at all times as they have no fighting experience which makes them vulnerable. However, flier units are weak against archers."

"Correct." He nodded again and her answer. "And what is the system I use in every strategy?"

"Pair up. In which two people fight together as one." She answered.

"Impressive." He smiled. "You remembered all that in the short span of a few minutes. You've done great Kjelle."

"T-Thank you." She blushed at his praise. "If I'm being honest, It's just strange how no one else has come up with pair up."

"Trust me, you're not the only one who thinks that." He replied. "If you want my opinion, many soldiers are foolishly stubborn, thinking that partners are a sign of weakness and that they can handle the fighting themselves."

"I agree, it's completely foolish." She nodded, agreeing with him. "In the future, we had to keep every available solider close just to stay sane. Anything else, and you'd be dead."

"Kjelle…"

"And now there are people fighting on their own out on the battlefield, thinking only for themselves, their own glory and fame, without a single sense of honor." She continued her complaint, slightly shaking in anger.

"Such is the selfishness of humanity. Some people think only for themselves and their own happiness instead of the happiness of others." He explained. "However, there are those with a good side to them, who can motivate the selfish to look from a different perspective. People like you Kjelle."

"No." She responded. "People like us. If there is anyone who isn't remotely selfish, it's you." She smiled. "I admire that about you."

"I appreciate your praise Kjelle." He returned her smiled and got up from the bench. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." She replied but before he could turn away, she got up and grabbed his arm. "Wait."

"Huh?" He turned around and saw that she had grabbed his arm. "What is it?"

"I… um… since no one is around…" She whispered, clearly a little shy. "I… would like to take you up on your offer."

"My offer?" He wondered where she was going with this as he doesn't recall making any sort of offer toward her.

"The offer you made at the Desert Oasis. You offered me a hug." She was red as she looked at him. "I would like to take you up on that?"

"Oh, that?" He chuckled a little bit on how shy she was. She was always so headstrong and stubborn, he never though she had a side like this to her. "I don't mind, but are you sure?"

"Just hurry it up." She complained as she spread her arms out.

"Okay, no need for impatience." He said as he moved and placed his arms around her shoulders. She responded by wrapping her arms around his waist. He couldn't see it but she was smiling, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. They both let each other go. "Well?"

"It was… nice. But don't expect this kind of mushy crap from me very often, okay?" She made her point.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled.

"One day, I hope that I can become the greatest warrior in the world." She clutched her chest and looked at him in the eyes. "And then, I can fight you fair and square."

"Heh." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Maybe one day Kjelle." He said as he took his leave.

* * *

As he left Kjelle to her thoughts, he walked around and greeted the citizens who approached him. Many of the men and women would stopped him in the middle of his walk to ask him questions and get his autograph. They would ask him about his journey and how he had defeated Nelson among other questions about his personality life, such as his relationship status which he refused to answer, as it was nobody's business.

He continued to walk around and admire the town, knowing that it will be safe when he leaves.

"Ah, good day Robin." He turned around to see Inigo greeting him who seemed a little embarrassed.

"Good day… Inigo?" The grandmaster greeted him but did a double take on the outfit he was wearing. Inigo was wearing an exact replica of his coat before it was modified when he became Grandmaster. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he was really seeing this and looked at Inigo with a disgusted expression. "Inigo… I know we're friends and all but… Just…" He face palmed at what he was seeing. "What the hell is this?"

"I know, I know!" Inigo held up his hands in defense. "Anna told me that if I wore this, it would make me more approachable with the ladies."

"So you're resorting to peacocking now?" He asked. "How's that working out for you?"

"Not good, my friend. Not good at all. Once they knew I wasn't you, they weren't even remotely interested." He sighed looking a little depressed. "If only I had a wingman, I could…"

"Absolutely not, out of the question." He interrupted, knowing where he was going with this.

"Oh cmon, I know we had issues the first time but I know we can do it." He was practically begging. "Please Robin, I'm not asking for much."

"*Sigh* damn it." He knew he wouldn't stop until he agreed. "Okay, fine."

"Yes!" He cheered happily.

"But listen to me. If we're doing this, we're doing it my way, okay? Keep your mouth shut and go along with what I say. If I hear one flirty line from you, I will walk away, understood." Robin demanded.

"Yes sir!" He saluted.

"Good. Now do me a favor and get rid of that coat, I'm embarrassed just seeing you in it." He looked away, not wanting to imagine Inigo in this coat replica anymore as it was weird looking at him in it

"Right!" He quickly ran back to his room at the Inn to discard the coat and came back in a simple set of clothes. "So, what's the plan?"

"See those girls by the jewelry store?" The grandmaster pointed to the group of women checking out jewelry. There were three of them, one blonde, one brunette, and one with red hair.

"Perfect eye, grandmaster. Now lets…" Before he took another step Robin grabbed his shoulder, glaring him in the eye.

"I said, we're doing this my way. Got it?!" He yelled to get it through his head.

"Yes sir!" The boy nodded.

"Good. Now follow my lead." Robin couldn't believe he was doing this but decided that he owed Inigo after their last attempt so the two went up to the group of girls and the grandmaster planned a strategy on how to introduce them to Inigo. They currently had their backs turned to them. "Excuse me, ladies?"

They all turned around to see who was calling them out and their eyes widened at what they saw.

"G-Grandmaster Robin." The blonde woman yelped as she smiled at his presence and gave a polite bow.

"What brings you here Milord?" The brunette asked.

"I was hoping you lovely ladies could give us a moment of your time." He said in which each of them smiled.

"Oh?" The redhead wondered as he looked to Inigo. "Who is he? Your servant?"

"I…" Before Inigo could respond to her question, Robin immediately interrupted so he couldn't say anything.

"This is my cousin, Inigo." He told them which earned a confused look from the dancer. "He's a professional war dancer under the employ of Prince Chrom."

"A dancer?!" The blonde seemed intrigued.

"What's a war dancer?" The redhead placed her hands on her hips, wondering just what a war dancer is.

"I believe he can explain it better than me." He gave the signal for Inigo to start talking.

"Well…" Inigo began. "A War Dancer is one who specializes in special dances that boost morale and overall combat effectiveness of an army. They use dance to invigorate the exhausted and raise the spirits of the disheartened."

"That sounds too good to be true." The brunette commented.

"He speaks the truth." Robin said. "If it weren't for his dances, I wouldn't be half as energetic on the battlefield as I usually am. His dancing saves lives."

"That's… so cool!" The blonde smiled at the dancer.

"Well, it's nothing to boast about." Inigo rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Anyway, he came all the way from Ylisse to meet new people so I was wondering if you lovely ladies could help show him a good time?" Robin asked.

"We would love too." The blonde said as she and her friends went over by Inigo. She grabbed onto his left arm while her two other friends grabbed onto his right.

"Maybe you could show us one of your dances?" The brunette asked.

"Well, I suppose I could." Inigo blushed at the sudden contact from the women.

"Will you be joining us, Lord Robin?" The redhead asked.

"I would love too, but I have business to attend too. I appreciate you helping out my cousin. He's a little shy but he's a good person with a great heart." Robin smiled as he told them his thought on Inigo who was also listening.

"Robin…" Inigo smiled at his words.

"Well, I'll see you around Inigo." The grandmaster took his leave while the three women dragged Inigo across town. He looked back and saw the dancer flashing a thumbs up as a thank you for helping him.

As ridiculous as the situation was, Robin saw something he never thought he would see. He saw Inigo flash a true smile instead of his usual fake smiles that he flashes to hide his pain. It wasn't because he finally got to spend some quality time with women but because of what the grandmaster said about him. It was good to see and hopes that, once all the fighting was over, that he will still be able to showcase a true smile, as well as hoping that his philandering ways come to an end.

"Very impressive, my friend." A voice came from behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Owain alongside Cynthia, both smirking as if they saw just what went down.

"Owain? Cynthia? Did you two…?"

"We saw it all." Cynthia said, smiling as how happy he made Inigo. "That was nice of you Robin. Very sleazy, but nice."

"Trust me, I won't be doing that again." The grandmaster noted. "So, what brings you two here?"

"Me and Owain are practicing our Justice Cabal entrances." Cynthia chipped in.

"What's a Justice Cabal?" The grandmaster wondered.

"Excellent question Grandmaster of Fate!" Owain said, cheerfully. "The Justice Cabal are the saviors of the world, warriors of hope, and bringers of prosperity! He placed a hand over his face in dramatic fashion.

"Protecting the world from devastation and despair, we face brigands and demons head on, with passion in our hearts and grace in our souls!" Cynthia exclaimed as she went into a pose right in front of Owain.

"I am Owain Dark, Ruler of Darkness and Avenger of Righteous Justice!" He then reach up to the sky.

"I am Cynthia, Vanquisher of Evil and Destroyer of Chaos!" She did the same.

"Together, with our friends of the future, we are…!"

"We are…!"

"THE JUSTICE CABAL!" They both yelled in unison as they pointed to the grandmaster in dramatic fashion. He could do nothing else as he looked at the two strangely as to what he had witnessed. He looked around and saw that many of the citizens were looking at the two strangely but they walked on buy thinking that Cynthia and Owain were trying to put on some sort of show.

 _What the hell?_ He was still wondering what just went on in front of him. _I don't know whether to be weirded out by this or praise them on their performan_ ce

He decided the latter would be most appropriate as it looks like they were having fun doing their little speech.

"Very impressive, you two. Some of the shepherds could learn from you, that positive energy is very inspirational." The grandmaster lightly clapped and smiled at their performance.

"Really? Thanks Robin!" Cynthia happily said.

"I was thinking I should write a book sometime, chronicling the sagas of Owain Dark and the Justice Cabal! What say you almighty tactician?!" He asked.

"I wouldn't mind reading a book like that, it would be one hell of a novel, that's for sure." Robin said which was completely true if any book Owain writes would be anything like his performance.

"Oh, I have an idea! Why don't you try it Robin?" Cynthia asked, which confused him as to what she was implying.

"Try it? Try what, exactly?" He asked as he didn't know what to do.

"A heroic entrance Grandmaster! Feel the words flowing through your soul and unleash it for all to bear!" The Myrmidon exclaimed as he clarified what they wanted Robin to do.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." He said, wanting to find an excuse to leave now as he didn't really want to get involved in whatever they were doing as the thought of posing and making heroic entrances like that sounds utterly embarrassing.

"Oh cmon, Robin." Cynthia insisted. "Besides, a nice entrance actually grants you more energy."

"Is that a proven fact?" Robin crossed his arms, a little skeptical that what she's saying is true.

"It is. If there's anything I can offer, it's pep! Awesome hero speeches and belting catchphrases always get me going." She explained. "You should know that better than me."

"Really?" Robin wondered. It's true that he had been delivering a few speeches lately during the course of his journey around Sage's Hamlet and, as Cynthia says, made him feel a little more pumped than usual. Maybe the princess was on to something. "Alright, but just this once, okay?"

"Give it your best shot!" Owain exclaimed, a little excited that he was going to see the Grandmaster of Ylisse, up close, perform his very own heroic entrance.

"Just close your eyes, and say whatever comes naturally." Cynthia said, showing Robin just how she usually did her speeches.

He did as she said and closed her eyes. This sounded completely stupid but he decided to entertain the notion. He was hoping that neither Chrom or any of the shepherds were around as he didn't want any of them to see this, he knew that some of the citizens were walking by but hopefully they wouldn't pay any attention to what he was doing. As he opened his eyes, he knew what to say.

"I am Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse and Hero of Southtown! Combined with my tactics and friends of the future, I will erase all who stand in my way!" He said in dramatic fashion, although he immediately regretted it as he saw many citizens looking at him.

Owain and Cynthia however, were very impressed by his display. Owain smiled at his performance as he expected no less from the tactician. Cynthia's eyes were shining as the grandmaster's performance captivated her and she immediately to talk to him.

"Well?" She wondered.

"I'll be damned." Robin chuckled. The younger princess was right, for some reason, as weird and embarrassing as that was, he felt more energetic than usual. "You were right, Cynthia. I feel like I could run laps around the island!"

"Hehehe." She giggled at how she was able to make the grandmaster perform his own heroic entrance and how he felt afterward. "I kind of wish Father and Lucy shared the same opinion. But they think it's childish."

"Same with my parents as well. It's a shame." Owain said, as they both looked a little down. The grandmaster decided to lift their spirits as he couldn't stand seeing them upset.

"I wouldn't say childish, really." Robin said as they both looked at him as he began to say his thoughts on the matter. "I mean, it is a little strange, but you two have to understand, we are about to go to war, nobody knows what will happen and what we will see, and I think your positive attitudes is fundamental in our group."

They heard his words and started paying attention as they took his words to heart.

"We will be seeing a lot of death which can cause grief and pain. Such is the nature of war, but you two have a type of energy that can inspire others to look on the bright side of things and help them move forward without succumbing to despair. We need people like you." He explained and they each smiled as they could tell he was being sincere.

"Grandmaster… that… was truly inspirational!" Owain exclaimed as he was truly touched by his gesture.

"Robin… thank you." Cynthia moved forward to hug him, unlike her previous ones where she tackled him much to his dismay, this once was soft and comforting. He softly patted on the back as she cried softly on his shoulder.

"No problem, Milady." He said which earned a little pout from her for using formalities before she got an idea in her head.

"Well, we should go. We have to pick up new armor. Shall we, Cynthia." Owain said as he bid a farewell to the grandmaster.

"Okay. See ya, Lord Robin." She teased as she left which made Robin frown a little as he watched the two leave.

It appeared that she was getting back at him for calling her Milady. Seems like him, Cynthia also dislikes titles among friends.

He continued to walk around the town before someone bumped into him from behind. He reflexively turned around and grabbed whoever bumped into him to keep them from hitting the ground.

"Noire?" Robin took a good look at the person who he was currently holding and saw that her entire face was red due to their close proximity.

"Oh, oh dear." Her eyes widened and her heart was beating rabidly at how fast he caught her and how close their faces were.

"Sorry." He pulled her up and then released his hold on her as she began to calm herself down. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She said nervously. "How are you?"

"I'm good." He said. "What brings you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm going to have lunch with my family. I'm… a little nervous." She said, twiddling her fingers to showcase how nervous she was.

"Why?" He asked as he wondered why she should be nervous for spending time with her parents as he expected her to be excited.

"Well, I sometimes have to remember that, I'm their future daughter. One day, they'll have the real me and…" She didn't want to continue as she feared that she may cry.

"You fear they'll throw you away? They would never do that." Robin said sternly as he finished the archer's sentence which gained her attention. "I understand that they are not the Stahl and Tharja who raised you in your world, but you need to remember something, Noire."

"What?" She asked, wondering what he was going to say next.

"They not only share their faces and their personalities, they also share their blood. Your blood, Noire, as well as their care for you." He explained which caused her eyes to widen in sudden realization.

"I… I never thought about it that way." She said, smiling as his words moved her deeply.

"And besides, I'm not saying that they would ever do something like that because I know them pretty well, but, if hypothetically, they do, I would never throw away the friendship we have. That's a promise." He vowed which made her cry a little.

"Oh, Robin." she moved a hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. He simply patted her on the back and allowed her to let the tears drop.

"Are we interrupting something?" The two heard a voice from behind them and saw Stahl alongside his wife, Tharja. They both had questioning looks not their faces as they saw their daughter hug Robin tightly. She immediately released him, face red as she probably gave her parents false assumption about why they were hugging. The grandmaster, however, smiled and waved as they approached.

"Good day Stahl, Good day Tharja." He greeted the two.

"Good day to you as well, Robin." She nodded at him. Luckily, there was no tension between the grandmaster and his former dark mage stalker. He was glad that she didn't hold any grudges towards his harsh words a year ago when he told her he had zero feelings for her and was glad the two could remain friends even after what had happened.

"What are you three doing?" The grandmaster asked.

"We're going for lunch. They have a nice restaurant with a reservation for us." Stahl answered. "Care to join us?"

"No thanks, I have business to finish up." Robin respectfully declined, not wanting to interrupt the time Noire is sending with her family.

"Don't let Chrom hear you say that." Stahl laughed as he had heard about the argument that took place between the prince and the grandmaster. "Anyway, we have to get going. See you around?"

"Sure." Robin bid them a farewell. Noire seems sad that Robin couldn't join them but waved goodbye as she left with her parents.

He had to admit, maybe Chrom was right. While it is true that he did have business as he wanted to talk to Jorge about the proposal to become Sage's Hamlet's new governor. He was simply passing the time walking around the town. He came across a store that was selling food for mounts such as horses, Wyverns, and Pegasi. It then came to mind that it may have been a while since Gerome's Minerva had eaten and also wanted to do something about her scars and bruises.

He entered the store and bought Wyvern feed as well as ointment made specifically for treating Wyverns. He walked back to the Inn as to look for Gerome's Minerva. He was directed toward the stables where he had found the Wyvern who screeched at his approach.

"Good day Minerva, how are you on this fine day?" He asked.

*Screech!*

She simply did the same thing as Cherche's Minerva did and let out a screech.

"Good. I was wondering, there may be some who will confuse you with your past self, so should I call you Gerome's Minerva or maybe G-Minerva?"

*Screech!*

"Okay, okay, we'll just stick with Minerva." He said as she seemed offended by what he was trying to imply. By giving her a nickname, he could distinguish the two Minervas but it seemed like this Minerva didn't like that. In fact, thinking about this was giving him a headache.

"Well, I bought you Wyvern feed and ointment. Would you happen to know where Gerome is? I would rather give it to him?"

*Screech*

"No, I'm not implying you're helpless. But I doubt with your claws that you can open this bottle of ointment. You're liable to rip the thing open." He said, as the Wyvern was under the impression that she needed her master

*Screech*

"What can I say, I'm a charmer, especially around pretty girls." He teased which actually caused the Wyvern to blush a little.

"Why are you here?" A voice was heard from behind the grandmaster. As he turned around, he was met with Gerome who was wondering as to why he was talking with Minerva. The masked rider stood weary of the man in front of him who simply smiled as he approached him.

"Good day, Gerome." He smiled as he handed the rider his bags. "I got this for Minerva. It's Wyvern feed and ointment to treat her scars."

He looked at the contents of the bag and saw that there were indeed the items he spoke of. Why would he do this? Is he trying to get on his good side or something, or is it a trick? For whatever reason, it was true he needed to get Minerva some feed so he took the bags and walked over to his Wyvern.

"Thanks." He gave a simple thank you, hoping that he would leave.

"Of course." The grandmaster turned to leave before wanting to address an issue that had been bothering him. "Is everything okay, Gerome? You seem angry?"

The masked rider didn't look at him. He simply ignored him, hoping that he would leave. In truth, he wanted to respond to grandmaster's question, but not with words, with action. The action that will prevent him from causing the doomed future from coming to pass. But they were close to town so it couldn't be done… yet.

"Silent treatment, huh? Fine." The grandmaster turned to leave.

"This may sound rude, but I have no intention of interacting with any of the shepherds from the past. Especially… you." He exclaimed, making his dislike of the man known to him without directly saying it.

"Not even your parents?" He asked.

"Especially not them. I can't involve myself with you illusions, after this is done, I'm…"

"Planning on going back to your future? Is that what you're going to say?" He finished the Wyvern Rider's sentence which caused him to glare before turning his attention back to his Wyvern. "So, Lucina hadn't told you yet?"

"Tell me what?" That last remark sparked a reaction as he turned to face the grandmaster.

"It's not my place to say." He shrugged, thinking Lucina should be the one to tell him. "You can think whatever you want Gerome, and I'll respect it. But there's something you need to remember." He said as he got closer to the Wyvern Rider.

"What?" He growled as the man got closer to him. He silently reached for his axe, thinking the grandmaster was going to try something.

"You may have followed Lucina's orders in your future, but you don't answer to her anymore. You're a shepherd now, which means you'll get your orders directly from me." He informed him which caused the Wyvern Rider to frown. "So, even though you have no wish to involve yourself with us 'illusions', you're going to be receiving orders from the illusion standing in front of you." He pointed to himself, letting him know a second time where he will be getting his orders from. "So do me a favor, and lose the attitude."

"You…" This man was getting on his nerves and pushing his buttons. It was taking every ounce of his willpower not to do anything reckless.

"Have I made myself clear?" The grandmaster asked. He was getting sick and tired of Gerome. He had been giving him nothing but attitude ever since they met and it was beginning to annoy him.

"Crystal." He said as he made it clear that this conversation was over. He went back to tending to Minerva and focused on putting the ointment given to him by the grandmaster to use.

Robin decided not to anger him anymore and took his leave. As he walked away, he thought over the conversation he had with Cherche's son. He had hoped that he could've spoken to Gerome in a calm manner, hoping he could get along with him. But as things stand now, it's going to take a while before he gets on his good side.

* * *

As He left the Inn, Robin made his way back tot he town square. He left as if Gerome wasn't giving him a chance. Then again, he wasn't exactly friendly to him when they first met. That last thing he wanted was to make an enemy in the shepherds. He made sure to speak with Gerome again, maybe offer up an apology to clear the tension between them.

Only a few hours remain before the shepherds depart for or Valm, it was now or never. In order for his plans to be permanently set in place, he needed candidates to run for Governor of Sage's Hamlet. He made his way over to the Hack & Slash only to be stopped by a few voices.

"Yo, boss!" A familiar voice entered his ear which he instantly recognized due to the nickname. He turned a saw Brady alongside Laurent and Yarne, walk up to him.

"Strange seeing you three together." He commented as he wasn't expecting to see the Taguel and the Sage with him.

"Gee, nice to see you too." Yarne rolled his eyes at the Grandmaster's comment.

"So what's up? Shouldn't you guys be spending time with your parents?" Robin wondered.

"Are we bothering you?" Laurent asked, hoping their presence isn't bothering him.

"Not at all, you guys are friends, you could never be a bother." Robin said which earned smiles from each of them. "I was actually about to go talk to an old friend whom I think will be a perfect candidate for Sage's Hamlet's leader. Do you guys wish to accompany me?"

"Absolutely." The Sage nodded.

"Hell yeah!" Brady yelled.

"Sure, why not." Yarne shrugged.

"Okay then, shall we." The four then made their way to Hack & Slash to speak with Jorge.

"Also boss, Lucina's been looking for you." Brady said which caught his attention.

"She is?" Robin had completely forgotten about Lucina. He was so caught up in talking with the others that he completely forgotten about her.

"Yes, and I will admit, I'm surprised at how much she has changed. Far different from the Lucina we knew." Laurent made a comment which put the grandmaster off guard.

"Is that good or bad?" He asked.

"It's amazing. She looks so happy now. In the future, she was always so cold, distant, keeping others at a distance so no one could tell how she was feeling." Yarne commented.

"Was she really like that?" Robin had a hard time believing that. She had been cold to him during her time as Marth but he assumed that it was just a ruse. He had no idea that's how she really was back then.

"She was. But it seems being around her parents have made her happier." Laurent noted. "Or maybe it's because you've always been there for her."

"Me?" He asked.

"Surprised?" The sage simply chuckled. "You've had an effect on all of us."

"So I've been told." He remembered the words of the future warriors he had spent time with and how they were affected by his words in a positive way. "I could say the same for you guys."

"Really?" Brady wondered.

"Yeah." Robin smiled as he explained what he meant. "Chrom pointed out that I am somewhat of a loner. Never really asking for help unless I have too and I don't usually do partners unless it's Chrom himself. You guys changed that about me, and you know what, I'm glad."

The three of them looked at each other before they smiled at what he had said, happy for all he has done for them.

"It was our pleasure." Laurent smiled.

"We're with you until the end." Yarne proclaimed.

"Yeah, friends forever!" The monk exclaimed.

The grandmaster spoke the truth. From now on, he was going to accept help whenever he was in trouble. He was going to learn to stop being a loner and start being a team player as well as the tactician. He was going to take what he had learned, put it to use, and become stronger than ever before for the people he cared for. He also made a note to speak with Lucina as he felt like he had been a terrible friend for not speaking to her as soon as they got back.

As they continued to talk, they arrived at Hack & Slash.

 _At long last… the journey is over._

* * *

As the four entered the shop, they saw Jorge and Gyral having a conversation. It seemed like the two haven't noticed that Robin and the others were in the room as they were busy conversing with each other over a serious matter to even notice that people were entering the shop.

"I understand, what you're saying General and I agree with Lord Robin completely, but I'm not sure if I'm the right man." Jorge said. It appears that they were still on the subject of who should run for Governor and it looked like the shopkeeper was unsure of whether or not he should take the job.

"Grandmaster Robin recommended you personally. He believes that you out of everyone, have what it takes. So how can you doubt yourself?" Gyral asked.

"Because… I'm nothing special." Jorge said looking down. "I'm just a pathetic man who lost his family to bandits and came here to escape that pain. How could I ever lead?"

"I'll tell you why." The grandmaster spoke up which cause the two, who were focused on their conversation to notice that there were other people in the store, to look at Robin and the three that accompanied him. "Because you are someone who knows the feeling of losing the ones you love and would do anything to prevent it from happening again. The only reason this island is safe is because of the information you provided for me. This island needs someone like you Jorge, someone who will face despair head on without fear in your heart."

"Milord, I don't…"

"Your family did not truly die that day in Southtown." He said which cause Jorge some confusion as to what he was saying until the grandmaster pointed to his heart. "Their souls live on in you. That is why you chose to continue living, so you can honor their lives."

"Heh." He chuckled. "You've always had a way with words." He went over to his counter and picked up a book. He showed it to the grandmaster and saw that it was a book detailing strategy. "You're my hero, you know. Ever since that day, I've wanted to be like you, so I started studying strategy. But even so… I'm scared."

"Fear is not a sign of weakness." Laurent pointed out. "It's what makes you human."

"We're all afraid of what may happen, what could happen." Yarne said. "But, one of my trusted friends once said that there are times when you must stand strong and hold your ground."

The grandmaster chuckled as the taguel recalled the words he said to him when they fought against the Riders of Dawn.

"You've survived through your own hell and you wish for a better future for yourself and everyone else. If you want to do something about it, then suck it up and do something, asshole!" Brady exclaimed

As they each voiced their words, Jorge, now feeling a hint of in his heart smiled at Robin and his friends. The grandmaster and the others each gave their reason as to why they think he should be the new leader of Sage's Hamlet and, without any arguments he could think of, he made a decision.

"Then, I'll do it." Jorge clutched his chest, eyes shining with newfound determination. "I'll run for governor, and if I'm elected, I will lead this island's people to a new and prosperous future!"

Robin smiled at how much Jorge had changed. It feels like yesterday when the two met at Southtown and he though him a soul who lost his loved ones and gave him money to help him. He was glad to have met Jorge that day, as he believed that his actions made him into the man he is today.

"Then, my work here, is done." The grandmaster let out a sigh of relief before addressing another concern. "By the way, where did you guys take Nelson?"

"In the basement. I have guys watching him so no need to worry." Gyral said.

"That scumbag is here?" Brady exclaimed.

"We had to put him somewhere." The general shrugged.

"Might as well say goodbye." Robin entertained the notion of saying farewell to the criminal mastermind and decided to do so. After all, Nelson did cooperate and give him the information he wanted.

"Follow me." Gyral said as the group made their way to the basement. "Hey Nelson, you've got a couple of…"

Gyral stopped at the sight of something horrible.

When plans go wrong, it's always important to have a back up plan just in case to make sure that everything goes right. As for Nelson's imprisonment, it seemed like a clean and cut plan. He surrendered, he cooperated, he confessed. His days as a criminal had come to an end.

Or so Robin had initially thought.

But if that were the case, Why was there a giant hole in the ground as if someone had dug their escape.

Why was Nelson missing from the basement, as he was supposedly staying here until his trial.

More importantly, why were the Stonewall Knights that were watching him, lying on the ground, with blood pouring from their slit throats.

"Wha… wha…" Jorge appeared to be in shock as he couldn't speak clearly.

"What the hell is this?!" Gyral yelled as he saw his mean dead on the floor.

Robin immediately ran over to the hole that was in the middle of the basement to check it over. He looked inside to see if Nelson was in there but there was no one in sight. But judging from the state of the hole, he couldn't be far.

"This hole is new." The grandmaster said as he immediately went into action as he realized now that Nelson was free, he would try to follow through with his plan to steal the Fire Emblem. "We need to inform Chrom now!"

They all immediately ran out of the store, with Jorge following after them, too scared to be in the shop.

* * *

As Chrom and the others loaded all of their stuff onto the Sovereign, Frederick made sure that everyone was accounted for. With the recent addition of the future children, he had made use of the roster that Robin created in order to keep track of every shepherd so that none would be left behind. However, as he began checking off each name, he noticed that four were missing.

"Pardon, Milord." Frederick called out to the Prince's who was talking with Lucina and Sumia. "It appears that four shepherds are unaccounted for."

"Is that so?" Chrom crossed his arms. "Would one of them be our tactician?"

"Yes, Milord." Frederick reluctantly said, as he heard of his lord's argument with the tactician. "Along with Yarne, Laurent, and Brady."

"I swear if he…" Chrom was about to start before thinking back to the argument he had with Robin the other day, knowing that the grandmaster was probably out in town somewhere. "He's probably still in town somewhere." He turned to his daughter. "Lucina, can you go fetch him for me?"

"Yes, Father." She said. As she was about to leave to go look for Robin and the others, all of her friends came up to her as they realized that the grandmaster hadn't arrived yet.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Cynthia asked.

"Robin's missing again, along with Laurent, Yarne, and Brady." The Future Princess informed them.

"You don't think…" Kjelle feared that he ran off on a mission without them but was interrupted by another.

"He's probably off in town or something, burying his nose in a stupid book!" Severa scoffed before turning her attention to the town. "Might as well drag him back here."

"I don't like this." Gerome asked which got everyone's attention. "Why would he go missing again, now of all times?"

"Hey, what are you implying Gerome?" Nah placed her hands on her hips and frowned at the Wyvern Rider.

"What I'm saying is…" The Wyvern Rider looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw the grandmaster as well as the rest of his friends sprinting in their direction. "Speak of the devil, the fool is here."

"Hm?" Lucina turned around and saw Robin as well as her friends and two individuals unknown to her running in their direction. They seemed to be worried about something. As they reached the princess, he immediately grabbed onto her arms. "R-Robin?!"

"Lucina! Where is your father?!" He screamed.

"Hands off." Gerome warned as he got closer to the man, hand on his axe, but the grandmaster himself, did not notice.

"Where is he?!" He demanded to know where he is. Lucina looked into his eyes and saw nothing but panic.

"Well, look who decided to show up." A sarcastic remark came from none other than Prince Chrom himself.

"Chrom, I do not have time to deal with your terrible attempts at sarcasm right now! The town is in danger!" He yelled at the man in which got the prince's attention.

"What? What are you talking about?" The prince said, confused.

"Nelson! Nelson! The dastard escaped! That's what he's talking about, old timer!" Brady yelled which caught him off guard.

The shepherds who had board the ship heard Brady's words and immediately got off the ship and readied themselves to find Nelson. The Future Children took their place at Robin's side with the exception of Gerome as the Prince addressed the group.

"Shepherds, the man who has been causing this island trouble has escaped from custody! I want each group to pan out and search for clues! Ask the citizens, search every nook and cranny and find the dastard!"

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Prince Chrom!"

As soon as those words were heard, every shepherd turned their attention to the man who said it. Nelson stood there in the middle of the port clapping and laughing and each shepherds drew there weapons. He appeared to be unarmed but the sadistic smile he had plastered on everyone's face made them nervous as to what he was planning.

"Nelson!" Robin immediately ran up to him but kept his distance from where the man was standing, followed by Gyral and Jorge, who felt safer with him. The Future Children made their way to the front of the group ready to support the grandmaster.

"Greetings to you Grandmaster Robin." Nelson bowed. "I thought it would be more appropriate if I said goodbye before you departed."

"You monster! You murdered my men!" The general yelled.

"Oh, you're talking about my guards? Well, you see, they were quite an annoyance. I never intended to kill them, but they got in the way." He chuckled as he simply shrugged off.

"Dastard! Those were good men! Hard working souls!" Jorge yelled which gained the criminal's attention as it was the first time seeing him.

"Oh, and am I to assume that you were the owner of that godforsaken basement they trapped me in?" Nelson glared right into the man, hoping to frighten him. "Why don't you run away like a good boy."

"I… I am not afraid." Jorge clutched his chest and glared right back at the criminal. "I refuse to run away! I did that once and my family died because of it! I'm not afraid of people like you anymore, people who take pleasure in the suffering of others! Say whatever you want, you don't scare me!"

"Jorge…" Robin saw the fury in his eyes as well as his newfound determination which was very inspirational. He turned his attention back to his enemy.

"Do you see now, Nelson? You're worthless! Robin's actions have moved the citizens of this island and your actions won't do you any good." Chrom yelled. "I would suggest you surrender, otherwise, we will be forced to put you down."

"Surrender? Hm, I think not." Nelson laughed. "You think I can't do anything? That's were you're wrong. Fear… despair… oh, I can bring that into all of you!"

"Is that what you think?!" Lucina yelled as she moved away from the shepherds. "Look where your 'despair' got you! Robin and my friends took you and your thugs down! You lost once, and you'll lose again!"

"Oh really? You think I lost." He simply laughed as he paced back in forth. "You see, I learned many things as a General in the Valmese army. One of those things is adaptability. If one plan fails, then there is always another plan that pops into your head."

"What? What are you talking about?!" Severa yelled.

"What I'm talking about is this, dog!" He snapped his fingers into the air. Everyone looked at him strangely as they figured that he was insane but Robin took notice of the ground around him. As soon as he snapped his fingers, giant puddles start surrounding him. Only they weren't actually puddles. Robin, as well as the other future children, have seen those puddles before.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Nah screamed and everyone was put on high alert.

Suddenly, the puddles began to form into monstrous forms of the Entombed. As each popped up, everyone was stricken with fear as they had no idea the entombed could be so huge. There were about five of them that emerged, but some of the puddles refused and started making their way into the town.

"What the!" Chrom stood back in fear, his wife clutching his arm. "What the hell are those things!"

"Revenants." Lucina told him, as she too was afraid but refused to show it. "They were the strongest of the Risen in my future, took armies down like flies. They… were said to be impossible to kill."

"Were?" Sumia wondered.

"That was until Robin and I killed one!" Nah proclaimed with a clenched fist as she refused to give in to the fear of these monsters.

"Chrom…" Lissa whimpered. "Some of those things are making their way into the town!"

"They could destroy the town square and everyone in it!" Frederick exclaimed.

As Robin saw the Revenants in front of him, he immediately cursed himself. He should've known that there were more than one of them in that manor he rescued Nah in. That's likely where they came from. Which means…

"This was your Plan B all along, wasn't it?!" The grandmaster exclaimed. "You knew there were Revenants in the Manor of Lost Souls and in the event that you were captured, you would set them onto the town!"

"Oh, being captured was never the plan, but like I said, adaptability is key." Nelson laughed as he found the situation hilarious. "I had already planned to destroy this pathetic island, but I have to say, everything worked out perfectly. It was all thanks to you, Grandmaster Robin. You have my gratitude."

"No… I… I brought you here." Robin whispered as he realized that if he had killed Nelson back then, if he hadn't brought him to the town, this wouldn't have happened. "I… did this… I…"

"Don't you dare insult Lord Robin!" The grandmaster looked up and saw Jorge yell at him. Even with the Revenants present, the shopkeeper kept his word and was still unafraid. "He brought you here so you can pay for your crimes! If he wanted to kill you, he would have done so without hesitation but he chose to spare your pathetic life so that we, the citizens of Sage's Hamlet, can become stronger! I refuse to let you insult him, monster!"

Nelson looked at him and didn't see a hint of fear or despair in his words. All he heard was fury and determination which really irritated him. But as the shopkeeper yelled at him fearlessly, he came to a realization.

"You have guts, boy. So are you the one who will lead this island to peace and prosperity?" He asked as he said the last two words with disgust.

"That's right!" Jorge yelled as he smiled and clenched his fist. "I will run for Governor and create a new peaceful Sage's Hamlet!"

"Oh, this will be wonderful!" Nelson laughed as he turned his attention to his enemies. "Listen to me Shepherds, it is not you that I wish to kill, all I desire is the Fire Emblem. Forfeit your ship, dedicate yourselves to Lord Grima, kneel before me and I will spare you!"

All the Shepherds looked at each other to see if any of them would accept his demands. They had to admit that the situation was terrifying but none of them appeared to be fazed by his words. They weren't going to bow down to a lunatic, they were going to stand strong and fight against him, no matter what he threw at them.

"We refuse your demands, Nelson! The shepherds would never give into the orders of a lunatic!" Chrom yelled as he drew his sword. "Shepherds, one group needs to stay here and deal with Nelson while the rest go to the town square and deal with them! Will you all stand with me?!"

The shepherds raised their weapons in agreement, ready for battle. They each got with their respective partner and prepared for their orders.

"Robin, what's the plan?!" The Prince asked.

"I want every available Shepherd to make their way to the town and protect the citizens! You see those glowing spots on their bodies?" He pointed at the Revenants. "That is their weakpoints. Destroy them and they'll die. I will stay here and take on Nelson!"

"I won't leave you here alone, Robin!"" Chrom exclaimed.

"Alone? No, I'm not alone." He turned to the future warriors who each looked at him. "We started this, let's finish it, together!" He yelled, clenching his fist in determination, and earning nods from each of them.

"Heh, show off." Chrom smiled at his leadership and watched as his oldest daughter took her place at the tactician's side. "Lucina?"

"Don't worry Father, I'll be safe." She turned to Robin and looked at him with a smile. "I've got my partner after all!"

The grandmaster smiled before pulling out his tome and and blew the Revenants as well as Nelson away with Celica's Gale. This way, the Shepherds could move past them and make their way to town.

"Jorge." Robin called out to the shopkeeper. "Do you have anything in your store that can help?"

"Yes, I have around fifty barrels of oil. What should I do?" He said, determined to help in any way he could to end this evil.

"The Revenants are coming from the Manor. I want you and Gyral to gather every citizen and Stonewall Knight you can find, bring those barrels to the Manor of Lost Souls, and burn it to the ground!" Robin gave his order as he turned to the shopkeeper. "This will be your first official duty. Show Sage's Hamlet they have a leader."

"Right!" Jorge exclaimed as he took his place at Gyral's side.

"Grandmaster, permission to speak freely?" The general asked.

"Go ahead." Robin gave him permission even though he didn't need too.

"Give him hell!" Gyral demanded as he and Jorge ran to his shop.

"Shepherds! Robin and those from the future will deal with Nelson himself! The rest of us will head to town and deal with those monsters and protect the citizens! Are you with me?!" He asked and they all cheered in agreement. "For Sage's Hamlet, for the Shepherds! CHARGE!"

Every Shepherd charged their way past the Revenants who were still stunned by Robin's wind spell, and readied themselves to fight the monstrous Risen that were likely attacking the town right this second.

The Future Children remained, ready to fight the Revenants and Nelson at Robin's side.

"Tch," Nelson got up and dusted his clothes off. "You have been a constant annoyance ever since you came to this island, you know that!" He was practically screaming, anger showing, no longer showcasing that sadistic smile. "I'm going to enjoy listening to you scream!"

"No!" Nah yelled a she pulled out her dragonstone and stood next to Lucina. "I refuse to let you cause anymore harm! If you want Robin, you'll have to kill me, his bodyguard and second in command!"

"Nah…" Robin saw as each of the Future Warriors shared the same feelings. They were each ready to fight alongside him and finish what they had started.

"Yeah, no one touches the boss, scumbag!" Brady yelled as stepped forward.

"Your pathetic nonsense won't save you from my lance!" Kjelle exclaimed as she joined.

"Yeah! If you think you can beat us, then you have another thing coming!" Cynthia cheered as she leaped onto her pegasus.

"Y-You won't m-make us fall into despair! Never!" Noire yelled as she readied her bow.

"Your rantings will not sway us." Laurent calmly said as he pulled out his tome. "You're but mere poison, and we are the cure."

"We've come this far, may as well end this show with a grand finale." Inigo chipped in as he drew his sword.

"If it means putting you in your place again, I'm all for it!" Severa grinned as she stood next to Robin.

"You Revenants of Death are nothing in the face of Owain Dark!" The myrmidon said dramatically as he pulled out his sword, Misstletain and readied himself for battle.

"I don't like fighting you illusions of the past anymore then I like the idea of fighting to change it." Gerome said as he took his place with his friends. "But, I suppose fate can spare a few exceptions!"

"I'm not scared of you!" Yarne yelled. "I'm the last of my kind, you know. As scary as fighting is, I won't allow you to walk all over me!"

As Robin watched each of the Future Warriors stand by him, he saw just what he had truly become. He had always denied it before, but this time he couldn't. As the man who led the Future Warriors and reunited them, he had created hope in their hearts when all they ever knew was despair. He looked and saw Lucina smile at the determination of her friends. Even she knew what the grandmaster had become.

He had become a hero.

 _I never thought the day would come, when I would stand by my friends again and fight as one_. Lucina thought to herself as she looked at the man who made it possible. _Thank you… Robin_.

"Now do you see, Nelson!" The future princess yelled. "We will never submit to the likes of you. Your despair cannot stop us!"

"We won't give up! As long as we draw breath…" The grandmaster threw his fist in the air. "We will never give up!"

As Nelson saw each of their determination, their looks of hope, their looks of fury, it made him very angry. He was hoping that they would be so scared of death that they would join his side. But now, it appeared that he would have to kill them. He clutched his face with his hand in annoyance at the situation and prepared to unleash his Revenant pets onto the Grandmaster and his team.

"You're all stupid kids! You know nothing!" He yelled in fury as he pointed at his enemies. "Kill them my pets! Rip them apart!"

The Revenants, having recovered from the shock of Celica's Gale, moved towards their enemies. They were slow, like the Revenant Robin and Nah had encountered, but that didn't make them any less dangerous. Robin immediately came up with a plan.

"Laurent, trap them!" He commanded as the Sage slammed his hand onto the ground.

"BOLGANONE!"

A circle of fire formed on the ground around the Revenants, their feet entrapped in the flames, now stuck in the ground, The monstrous Risen were unable to move.

"Flier units, attack from the sky! Nah, send fire balls their way to distract them! Yarne, cripple their legs!"

"Roger!" The manakete used her dragonstone and transformed into her dragon form as he she took to the skies, sending dragon fire their way to distract them from the others. The Revenants threw their hands into the sky, hoping to kill the dragon.

While they were busy with Nah, Cynthia and Gerome began attacking one of the Revenants, with the Pegasus Knight attacking the front and the Wyvern Rider attacking from the back. They targeted it's weak points and with each point destroyed, it stopped moving as if they it shut down or something, until a few seconds later, it started attacking again. Yarne, began charging into their legs, making them fall to the ground, making it easier for ground units to attack it.

"Noire, open fire! Brady, cover her!"

"Got it!" The monk replied as he took his place at the archer's side.

Noire fired a couple arrows at the weakspot of another Revenant but it was stronger than it looked. It tried to bring it's arm down, only for Brady to cut it off with his axe. After a few more arrows, the weak spots on it's chest began to fade. While it stopped moving, she moved around to the back and began firing arrows at the exposing weak points behind it.

"Kjelle, Javelin! Laurent, open fire!"

The knight gained some distance from one of the Revenants and threw her Javelin the weak point on it's chest. While it stopped moving, Laurent moved behind it and began firing Fire Magic at the weak points on it's back. When it turn around to try and kill the Sage, Kjelle began thrusting her lance into the remaining weak points, causing it to turn around to try and kill her. However, the constant attacks, back and forth from Laurent and Kjelle confused it greatly, much to their advantage.

"Severa, Inigo, Owain! Give them hell!"

At his command, Owain and Inigo began attacking the fourth Revenant by using their speed to avoid any attacks and striking it's weakpoints with their blades. While it was busy trying to take down the two, Severa made her way behind it and began striking at it's back.

Everything's going according to plan. Robin thought to himself as he and Lucina prepared to defeat the last remaining Revenant. I hope Chrom and the others are okay.

* * *

As Chrom and the Shepherds made it back to the town square, the Revenants were already tearing the place up. The Inn they were staying at as well as the tavern, the Willy Nilly, that they frequently visited were already destroyed by the time they arrived.

The streets were empty but there were a few bodies lying around. It seems that Jorge and Gyral had evacuated the town and those who refused to follow him perished. Hopefully, they would be successful in destroying the Manor of Lost Souls and stop the Revenants for good.

Luckily, The shepherds were proving to be successful in their fight against the Revenants who were attacking the town. Sully and Kellam were able to kill one as Virion and Miriel distracted their targets with arrows and fire magic so that it would focus on them while the General and Paladin took out their weak points.

Another one fell to it's knee's as Panne, using her beast form, attacked it's legs, sending it to the ground while her husband, Vaike, used his axe to take out it's weak points. Stahl and Tharja joined in, with the Paladin striking it's weak points and the Dark Mage draining it's energy with Nosferatu.

Nowi had taken to the skies with her beloved Donnel, riding on her back. They circled around a Revenant, confusing it as it tried to kill them while Donnel poked it's weak points with his lance until they were destroyed. Cherche and Gregor mirrored this same approach.

As for the healers, they were all on standby until one was injured. Thanks to several practice sessions, many knew when to retreat for healing whenever they were in danger. Libra and Anna stood by with Lissa and Maribelle who were being guarded by their respective husbands in the event that a Revenant came after them. One did, but as they tried to to crush them, Gaius sent throwing knives into their eyes, blinding them with Lon'qu taking out their weak points with incredible speed.

While many were getting tired of fighting against such powerful Risen, Olivia's dances kept them going with Henry protecting her at all costs. Ricken and Cordelia protected them as well in order to keep the Dancer focused on helping the others. If any Revenant came their way, the two used their combined magic abilities to obliterate their legs, sending them to the ground, rendering them useless.

Chrom stood by his wife who flew around one of the Revenants, poking the weak points on it's back, confusing it while Chrom destroyed whatever weak points it had on it's chest. As it disintegrated, he looked and saw many more Revenants heading to the town.

"Damn, more keep coming!" The Prince complained as the horde of Revenants appear to be never ending. "Keep it up Shepherds! Don't give up!"

However, they would not give up. They had to end at some point and the Shepherds were determined to keep fighting until this threat was over.

 _I hope you're alright Robin_. Chrom thought to himself as he looked over to the Manor where the Revenants were coming from. _Here's hoping your friends come through._

* * *

Gyral and Jorge lead the remaining StoneWall Knights and citizens of Sage's Hamlet through the Forrest surrounding the Manor of Lost Souls. They moved carefully, carrying barrels of oil and placing it at certain points so the Revenants moving through the forest wouldn't notice. They were lucky that they were slow as it could take a while before the majority of them made it to town.

"Okay General, Most of the barrels have been placed on the road. Now let's put them around the Manor." Jorge commanded.

"Look at you, commanding me." The general laughed. "I'll admit, I didn't think much of you at first, but it turns out the Grandmaster was right. You do have what it takes."

"Thank you, General." Jorge smiled as he lead his group to the Manor.

Many citizens were reluctant to follow Jorge because he wasn't a born citizen of Sage's Hamlet. However, thanks to his newfound determination, when he explained the situation to everyone and how he came to be at the island, many decided to follow him while some scoffed at him and stayed at the town. As they followed the shopkeeper and caught glimpses of the Revenants, they knew they were right in following him.

Jorge directed the citizens to place the barrels in certain parts around the manor with Gyral commanding his Stonewall Knights to do the same. Once it was done, the general realized a certain issue with this plan that could be problematic.

"It has come to my attention that none of my Stonewall Knights have Fire Tomes and I doubt your citizens have any." Gyral told the Shopkeeper. "What do we do?"

"It'll be alright General. Didn't I tell you?" Jorge smirked as he pulled out a Fire Tome. "I've always idolized Grandmaster Robin. I not only studied strategy but I also practiced Magic, and Fire Magic is a beginner's choice."

"Heh." The general chuckled at how the shopkeeper came prepared. "I think you'll be one hell of a leader. I know who I'm voting for."

"Alright." Jorge turned his attention to the citizens that followed him. "My friends, this is it. Today, we start a brand new day for Sage's Hamlet. Whatever future awaits us, it will be forged with out hands!"

They all cheered for him as they knew this evil was about to end. Jorge turned his attention to the general.

"Let's get out of here!" Jorge commanded with everyone sprinting their way back to the town square. However, while everyone head back, Jorge turned around, and readied himself to light up the oil.

 _Susan, Miranda, are you two watching?_ Jorge thought to himself, hoping that his late wife and daughter could see him now. _I always knew you two were still with me. Thank you for giving me strength._

Jorge charged a spell into his hands and prepared to start a new chapter in his life.

"FIRE!"

* * *

As Robin and the Future Warriors fought against the Revenants, an explosion caught everyone's interest. Everyone turned their attention to where it came from and judging from the location, it appeared that Jorge and Gyral had been successful and the Manor of Lost Souls where no more.

"NO!" Nelson yelled as he knew what just happened. "My pets!"

He turned and saw that four of his Revenants were already destroyed. One was still remaining and it faced the Grandmaster and Future Princess.

"Lucina, it's time for us to end this!" Robin exclaimed as he charged Katarina's Bolt into his hand. "Combine your Falchion with my magic!"

"I'm with you Robin, all the way!" Lucina brought her divine blade towards Robin who placed his electric charged hand near the Falchion.

His magic began to merge with the divine blade which was engulfed in lighting magic. The electricity that was emitting off of the blade began to extend as the grandmaster and Future Princess readied themselves to destroy the last remaining Revenant.

"Incredible." Lucina whispered at the power being displayed before her.

"Now. Here's how it's done!"

The two leaped into the air, ready to strike down the Revenant. When it tried to attack them, it's arms were blown away by Nah's dragon fire. Now, it was unable to do anything as it awaited it's destruction.

"AHHHHHH!" They both yelled in unison as they brought down the Electric charged Falchion, slicing the Revenant in half. While it didn't kill it, it was rendered useless as it couldn't do anything, losing control of it's body, allowing the other future warriors to poke out it's weak points.

"No! NO!" Nelson stepped backward before tripping and falling to the ground. "What are you?!"

"I'll tell you what we are." Lucina stated as her friends stood by her side. "We're the Shepherds!"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again!" The grandmaster said with a clenched fist of determination. "No matter what fate throws at me, even if it costs me every bit of power I have, I will destroy despair! That is my resolve!"

"You're a fool!" Nelson yelled as he panicked. "The world cannot exist without despair! Even if you destroy it, it'll only come back stronger than ever!"

"No, I refused to believe in that! If it's the world's destiny to always have despair, then me and my friends will destroy that destiny!" He stated as he moved towards Nelson. "I believe in my bonds with my friends, the invisible ties that make us stronger! As long as I have that, I cannot lose!"

"You may as well give up now, scum." Severa scoffed. "You've lost."

"Lost?" Nelson whispered as the words repeated in his head. "I… lost?" As he said those words, he began to chuckle which caught the others off guard. What started out as mere chuckling turned into maniacal laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It appeared that he had finally lost it as he glared at the Grandmaster and his friends with murderous intent. "I'm not done yet! If I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me!"

Nelson stretched his arms out as his body began to glow red. As he continued laughing, the remains of the Revenants made their way to the Sage and began merging onto his body. He screamed in pain but continued his laughter as every bit of Revenant remains latched onto his body.

"What the hell?!" The grandmaster took a step back as Nelson was turning himself into a humanoid Revenant. It was terrifying to see that he still had power left within him.

"He's using his life essence to merge with the Revenants." Laurent explained as Nelson began to grow in size.

"What now, Grandmaster! Can you and your bonds hope to stand up to this power!" He laughed as his eyes turned red and laughed, showing them how inferior they were now. "Now, I will destroy all of…"

"Think again!"

Just then, a lance skewered through his chest, with Nelson clutching himself with his makeshift arm. He turned around to see Chrom alongside Sumia who flew past him and landed near the grandmaster and the future warriors. Soon after, the other Shepherds regrouped with them.

"Seems your friend came through, Robin. The Manor of Lost Souls is now ash and the Revenants have been stopped." Chrom assured him causing the grandmaster to let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, not all of them." He said as he pointed at Nelson. The Prince looked at him and was disgusted by his appearance.

"What the hell?" Chrom looked at his enemy and chuckled at what the criminal mastermind made himself into in order to make one last stand. "Well, I suppose we could end this with a bang, can't let you hog the spotlight now, can we?"

"Really?" The grandmaster turned to his friend. "You can't possibly believe that this trash deserves to be the final battle now, do you?"

"Well, what do you say?" Chrom smiled as he drew his blade. "Like old times?"

"Hmph, sure, why not." Robin smiled as he he readied himself for one last fight against Nelson. The Shepherds stood back as Chrom and Robin made their way over the the criminal mastermind with everyone looking in admiration at how this will turn out.

"Father, Robin." Lucina whispered as she smiled. She was finally going to see them in action for the first time. She had heard stories about how Chrom and Robin were unstoppable when the two worked together and couldn't wait to see just how strong they were. "Take him down!"

As the two stood in front of Nelson, they got a better look at him. He looked very different from other Revenants. He was approximately the same height as them along with makeshift arms and legs with lances, axes, and swords sticking out of them. It didn't have a head, however, but Nelson's head was visible, poking out of it's chest with red eyes. That was the only part of him that they could see as his entire body was being covered by the essence of the Revenants that had consumed him.

"Do you fools think you can beat my power! The power of Lord Grima!" Nelson laughed as his two most hated enemies stood in front of him.

"You should have realized by now that whatever power you throw at us, it's pointless against the strength of our bonds!" Robin pointed his blade at him, lecturing him about how he alone, can't stop them.

"You're wasting your time!" Chrom said as he prepared for battle. "I think he needs to learn the hard way."

The grandmaster nodded as they both charged at him, with Robin attacking his left and Chrom attacking his right.

Tossing his Levin Sword up in the air, The grandmaster snapped his fingers and balls of fire from Micaiah's Pyre materialized out of nowhere and began torching his hand. As he leaped into the air using a wind spell, he caught his blade and came crashing down onto his arm, slicing it off and destroying it as it melted away.

Chrom slashed at every attack and made a point to keep his distance for one attack that would destroy his right arm. He then leaped into the air and came into a spin, crashing down onto it's arm with every bit of strength he had, destroying it.

With both arms gone, Nelson screamed in agony. Knowing that it was almost over.

The grandmaster looked at Chrom and signaled him for the final blow. Robin then tossed his Levin Sword up into the air, in which he jumped up and kicked the hilt of his blade forward, sending it into Nelson's stomach. Chrom, went for a powerful stab and lunged his blade into his chest as well. Each of their blades came out in the opposite of where they entered with the Prince grabbing onto the Levin Sword and the Grandmaster catching the Falchion.

"NOOOO!" Nelson yelled as his strength left his body.

The two took a few steps away from him, giving each other back their respective weapons. But, as they did this, Nelson used all of his strength into one last attack, raising his foot and bringing it down close to them, the impact causing the Prince to lose his grip on Falchion which flew into the air and impaled into the ground behind him.

Before the Levin Sword could do the same, Chrom grabbed onto it quickly with Robin opening his tome and charged a thunder spell. The prince aimed his friends blade at Nelson's chest ready to finish this battle once and for all.

"I guess, I'll try this blade out for once." Chrom said as he tightened his grip on the blade. "What was that catchphrase of yours?"

"Really? You want to finish this with an end quote?" The grandmaster raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Might as well." The Prince chuckled.

"No! Please! Don't do this!" Nelson, in a moment of desperation, begged for his life.

Chrom and Robin, glaring right into Nelson's eyes as they brought their weapons together.

"Checkmate!"

Was all they had to say before Robin casted a Thoron bolt with Chrom sending a bolt of thunder from the Levin Sword straight at Nelson. The two bolts of thunder merged together due to their close proximity which formed into a thunderous arrow that peirced right through Nelson's chest.

"NOOOOOO!"

He screamed as his makeshift body began to disintegrate and his power fading. His backup plan had failed and this long battle was finally over. Nelson, a man who wanted to bring despair upon the island of Sage's Hamlet had finally tasted the despair he so desperately craved.

The despair of defeat.

* * *

Once Chrom retrieved his Falchion, he was tackled by his wife and daughters who hugged him tightly. He brought his arms around them, happy that they were all safe and that this fight was over.

Robin smiled at them before turning back to Nelson. Despite everything, he was still alive, barely. By using up all of his life essence, he drained his entire body. He laid on the ground, breathing hard as he couldn't find the strength to walk. His eye color had returned to normal but other than that, he had turned into a shell of what he was.

The other Future Warriors made their way to Robin's side as they stared at their enemy.

"Go ahead… kill me." Nelson asked.

"No. I already told you, we don't have that right." Robin explained it for the last time.

"Plus, what's the point? Look at you, you can't do anything." Severa pointed out.

"It's over, so just shut your mouth and face what you've done." Kjelle said.

"Live and face your punishment. That is the least you can do for the people you hurt." Laurent told him.

"Damn... you." Nelson said for the last time before passing out.

"Lord Robin!"

He turned around and saw Jorge and Gyral running up to him alongside remaining stonewall Knights and citizens of Sage's Hamlet. It appeared that they had survived which made the grandmaster smile. The two of them looked at Nelson who was still alive.

"Get this piece of trash out of here." Gyral commanded and his men took him back to the Hack & Slash where they knew that he would have zero chance of escaping.

"Grandmaster Robin. Words cannot express how thankful I am that you came back into my life." Jorge smiled as he gave a polite bow. "Thank you, for everything."

"Don't thank just me." The grandmaster turned to see his friends, the warriors of the future, standing by him with smiles on their faces. Lucina and Cynthia also made their way by their friends once they had finished their family group hug. "You should be thanking, _us_."

"Oh, but of course." Jorge chuckled as he turned around to face the citizens who had accompanied him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let us give our thanks to the Saviors of Sage's Hamlet!"

They all cheered and smiled as they clapped at their saviors. Thanks to Robin's prior speeches, they had remembered each of their names and cheered each and everyone of them, remembering them as the bringers of their peace.

* * *

Once all was finished, the Shepherds boarded the Sovereign and sailed away. Robin waved from the railing as he saw all of the citizens bidding him farewell.

"Hey handsome!" Robin turned to see the Shepherds friendly merchant approaching him.

"What is it Anna?" He had asked Anna to look into a certain matter for him. Maybe she had good news for him.

"I was looking into your request, you know? About that bandits Levin Sword?" She brought up which gained his attention.

"So you found out how to transfer the thunder magic of Rugar's Levin Sword into my own?" He asked.

"Yep! All I need is your sword and I'll make the arrangements." She smiled which also meant that she was about to ask for compensation. "Of course, I expect a…"

"You expect a fee right?" The grandmaster rolled his eyes before reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out bag of coins, tossing it her way. He then gave her his Levin Sword but not before warning her. "Be careful with it, I've shocked myself by accident so it's no toy."

"No problem. Pleasure doing business with you." She said before taking her leave.

He then turned his attention back to the town, as the citizens were still waving goodbye. He smiled to himself but was also a little sad. It hurt a little to leave such a wonderful place. But, knowing it was in the hands of Jorge and Gyral, it would all turn out alright.

"Upset?" He turned around to see Chrom approaching him.

"Somewhat. I've made many friendships with the people on that island. Shame we have to leave now." He admitted.

"You make it'll be our last visit there." The Prince said, chuckling at Robin's fear. "Maybe once the future has been saved, we'll go on another vacation there, hopefully without you running off."

"Yeah, yeah." The grandmaster waved off his remark, joining his friend in laughter. He then turned to see his friends from the future talking amongst themselves.

"They're really something, aren't they?" Chrom pointed out as he looked toward the future warriors as well. "All they ever knew was pain and suffering and now, from the looks of it, they're more than determined to stop the doomed future from happening."

"I know. They also must be happy to see their parents again." The grandmaster remarked.

"That to, but don't forget, they wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you. You gave them hope to believe in." Chrom smiled at his friend. "To them, you're their leader, and for that, on behalf of their parents, I thank you."

"Don't worry Chrom. I promise to do right by them. I give you my word." Robin clenched his chest in determination, ready to lead the future warriors to their goal.

"I'll hold you to that." He chuckled before turning around and seeing his daughter behind him. It appeared that she had been waiting for a chance to talk to the tactician. "Well, I'll leave you two alone."

Chrom took his leave as he left Robin alone with his daughter. He knew he would have to talk with her at some point and he owed her an explanation for all that he had done.

"Lucina, I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"Sorry? For what?" She raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was apologizing to her.

"When Chrom was drunk, I knew you would have to look after him which would cause you to stay behind when I ran off. I took advantage of that and I'm sorry. Not to mention we haven't spoken since I reunited you with your friends." He turned around, not wanting to look at her, fearing her reaction. "I've been a horrible friend to you."

Instead of words of hate he had expected he felt arms wrapped around his waist and as he glanced over his shoulder, he saw the Princess had embraced him from behind, letting a few tears fall from her face.

"How could you have been horrible when you saved all of my friends? You gave them something to believe in and now, they're stronger for it. A horrible friend? Far from it. You're the best friend I could ever ask for. Thank you." She tightened her hold on him, overwhelmed with happiness. "Thank you."

He then placed his hand on hers in which she took it into her own. He smiled as how Lucina had no ill towards him for his actions and was glad that everything was okay between them.

Little did they know that their friends were watching.

"Awww." Nah teased as she saw the display before her.

"Isn't that sweet." Severa rolled her eyes at what the two were doing.

"I'll never understand this mushy crap." Kjelle crossed her arms.

"I-I'm glad Lucina isn't mad at him." Noire commented.

"Indeed, a brawl between them would have been horrendous." Laurent stated.

"Look at us. Together at last." Cynthia commented at all of her friends were finally reunited. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"I will say, this story turned out well in the end." Inigo remarked. "But now, we must face the next chapter in our lives."

"Wow, that was real cheesy." Yarne said.

"But he speaks the truth!" Owain brought his hand to his face. "Together, with our combined powers and the Grandmaster of Fate, we will be victorious!"

"Hell yeah, I'm with the boss, all the way!" Brady said, making his loyalty to Robin clear.

"M-Me too." Noire said with confidence. "If R-Robin's leading the charge, I know we can't lose."

"He did say he'll destroy despair. I'm willing to put my bets on it." Inigo laughed as he was willing to believe in the grandmaster.

"I suppose, I'll believe in him too." Severa crossed her arms and frowned. "Despite his cheesy speeches."

"His speeches were splendid." Gerome said which shocked the rest of them as they believed that he had a low opinion of the grandmaster. As each of them looked at him, they wondered what else he was going to say. "But, they were empty. He speaks of destroying despair when has not truly felt the worst of it."

"What are you saying Gerome?" Nah wondered, placing her hands on her hips and frowning right at him.

"Nothing." Was all he said but his thoughts spoke of something else.

 _It means you are placing your trust in the man who will destroy everything. His empty words and promises are nothing but trickery_. The Wyvern Rider looked at the tactician who, alongside Lucina, was making their way over to them. He would voice his concerns with his fiends later in private but he knew he would have to keep a close eye on this man. _Your manipulative words won't work on me, traitor. I will stop you, I promise_.

"I'm glad you guys could join us." Robin commented as they each turned their attention to him. "I promise you, we will come out of this war alive. I know it because I have seen all of you in action. We'll show the Valmese our teamwork. Are you with me?!"

"YEAH!" They each cheered as they looked towards the ocean, ready to face whatever comes next.

"Full speed for Valm!

* * *

 **Next up, Act 4:Valmese Conquest.**

 **I have to say this was a good way to end the Sage's Hamlet arc. I did warn you guys in Chapter 19: A Manakete's Resolve that the Revenant that Robin and Nah foguth wasn't the only one. Also, were you guys expecting me to kill off Nelson. I bet you were, but what's the point now. He used up all of his energy to become a manmade Revenant and used up all of his power. Now, he can't do anything anymore. His story is over, and now, it's up to the citizens of Sage's Hamlet to decide his fate.**

 **I can't wait to write up the Valm chapters.**

 **Til next time.**


	29. One Heart

**Okay, this is getting ridiculous.**

 **I said in my last chapter that chapter 28 was probably the longest chapter I've ever written, well this chapter is over 18,000 words. Hot damn!**

 **Now, we move onto the Valm arc. I have a bunch in store for Valm and I hope you will conitnue to support, review, follow, and favorite. Speaking of which, the Tactician magician has reached 104 favorites, 141 followers, and 54,676 views. I can't believe the numbers! That is incredible. Thank you all so much for your continued support.**

 **Also, quick question. Is anyone annoyed by these long chapters? If so, let me know.**

 **Shoutout goes to ArcanaHermit for his collection of one-shots titled Precious Moments.**

 **I've been getting PM's and reviews about the constant grammar mistakes I've made in past chapters so I will be going back and fixing them. I've already edited one chapter already which is chapter 9: A Promise.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the 29th chapter**

* * *

A week had past since the Sovereign had departed Sage's Hamlet and are on the way to Valm. Thankfully, many of the Shepherds came out with few injuries after their fight with the Revenants that were quickly treated upon boarding the ship. Chrom decided to brush up on his skills to pass the time while his wife was reading with the book club she started. A few of the male future children were training but some of the female future children were in a circle talking amongst themselves. Likely girl talk so the prince decided to continue training as Frederick's hand to hand training would start in a few hours. However, due to his position, this training was optional to him but he would attend anyway if only to monitor those and check on their progress.

Another individual whose position that would be exempt from Frederick's hand to hand training would be the none other than the Grandmaster of Ylisse who had his own training regimen and did not participate in any of Frederick's exercises unless he wanted to.

He and Chrom have sparred several times before and both have shared their wins and loses. It was no secret to any of the Shepherds that both Chrom and Robin were the strongest of the group and every time they fought, it was always a show to everyone.

Robin always welcomed any challenge from any Shepherd. He didn't spar because he wanted to prove he was superior or anything, he just wanted to see how skilled everyone is in their specific class.

But right now, he was busy reading a book to pass the time. Chrom was close to him as the table that the grandmaster was sitting at was close to the training dummy that the Prince was bashing in. He had already torn the arms off, but it appeared he wasn't done.

"HA!" Chrom went in for a clean decapitation and sliced it's head right off. He looked toward his friend who was still reading, not even fazed by the noise he was making from his training. "Is there anything else you do besides bury your nose in books all day?"

"Is there anything else you do besides destroy training dummies like a deranged psychopath?" Robin retorted, his eyes not leaving his book.

"Oh, Har Har. You know, your smart mouth doesn't do you justice." The Prince rolled his eyes at his friend's comment. "You feeling alright? That fight with Nelson a week ago was pretty tough, I know I'm still a little sore."

"I'm alright." He said, appreciating his friends concern. "Frederick's hand to hand training starts in a few hours. You attending?"

"Might as well. Need to see if our Shepherds are as good with hand to hand as they're with their weapons. What about you?" The Prince asked.

"Maybe. I might want to see the Future Warriors skill in hand to hand." He continued, turning his attention back to his book.

"Be careful, they may challenge you if you do attend." The Prince chuckled as he believed the Future Children would want to spar with the Grandmaster.

"I'll be prepared." He said as he turned a page.

The Prince left to check on other matters. While Robin continued to read, The female future warriors were in a circle talking amongst themselves. It was Severa's idea as a way of passing the time, and the others decided since they had nothing better to do, they went along with it.

"Alright Kjelle, Truth or Dare?" Nah asked.

"Truth, I guess." Kjelle shrugged, figured she'd humor the idea of playing this game.

"Okay, is it true that you polish your armor every possible chance you get?" The manakete asked.

"Absolutely, the armor needs to be just as refined as the person who wears it." The knight smiled, proud of how she treats her armor.

"LAME!" Severa scoffed at all the answers she had heard lately. "These questions are so boring. It's always truth! Take a chance in life and go for dare!"

"Calm down, it's just a game." Lucina demanded.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Severa said proudly thinking of what to say. While she was thinking, she caught notice of Robin reading a book and grinned, already deciding on what she would ask, should someone pick dare. "Noire, Truth or Dare?"

"U-Um, I think I'll try dare." Noire said with confidence, although she hoped it wouldn't be anything serious.

"YES!" Severa cheered, grinning evil as she had hoped that's what she would pick. "I dare you to go over to Robin and tell him you think he's incredibly handsome!"

"Wh-What?!" Noire's face went completely red at what her friend had just asked her to do. There was no way she could ever do that without dying of embarrassment, not to mention they were out on the deck and that some of her friends were training right now, which meant they had the possibility of listening in.

"Severa!" Lucina yelled, appalled but what she was trying to get the Archer to do. "How could you ask her to do something like that?"

"I'm just asking her to give him a compliment. It's not like I'm asking her to jump him or something." Severa shrugged, not really seeing what the problem was.

"I-I don't know." Noire twiddled her fingers, still unsure about this.

"Hey Noire, you don't have to if you don't want to." Cynthia smiled, trying to assure her that she's not being forced. "I mean, I'll happily take your place."

"No, you won't!" Lucina exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right, if anyone should do it, it should be you Lucy. You're his partner after all." The younger princess teased her sister.

"What?!" Now it was Lucina's turn to blush but just as she was about to open her mouth for a retort, Noire stood up, clenching her fists with confidence.

"I-I can do it!" She said, as she began walking toward the Grandmaster.

"You go girl!" Nah cheered.

Noire walked towards Robin, ready to fulfill the dare. It was a little scary as she had no idea just what his reaction would be. It's not like she had a habit of going up to every guy she met and told them they were handsome. This was completely nerve wracking as she began to sweat. Once she made it over to Robin, it appeared that he hadn't noticed her as his eyes were still locked onto the book he was reading.

"Um, Robin?"

The words broke his concentration from the book as he looked up to see the Archer standing in front of him. From his point of view, she seemed incredibly nervous about something. He simply gave her a warm smile and spoke.

"Hello Noire, can I help you?" He asked.

"Um, not really. I just wanted to tell you something." She said.

"Oh? What is it?" He asked, curiously.

"I-I wanted t-to tell y-you that I-I…" She turned around to see her friends were listening in. It was too late to turn back now as she looked at the grandmaster. "I think you look really incredibly handsome."

She finally let out. The grandmaster raised an eyebrow at the unusual compliment. He didn't know what to make of it as it wasn't really what he expected to come out of her mouth. But his smile never wavered which put her at ease.

"Well, that compliment came out of nowhere." He chuckled. "But, thank you Noire. That was really sweet of you."

"I-It's just, you did so much for me and my friends. I t-thought the least you deserve is to be appreciated." Noire explained, trying to come up with a reason as to why she would say something like that. It was truthful, and it felt like it would best get her out of this situation.

"Well, thank you Noire. That really made my day." He gave a soft smile before getting back to his book.

She gave polite nod before heading back to her group of friends. She sat down and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was so embarrassing." Noire buried her face into her hands.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. I didn't think you could do it." Kjelle simply laughed at how confident the archer was.

"Alright, my turn!" Cynthia cheered but as she was about to say ask a question, Severa whispered something into her ear. She laughed along with the redhead which put everybody on edge as to what they were planning. "Okay… Nah!" She picked the manakete. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She replied.

"Okay, I dare you to go sit on Robin's lap." The younger princess said causing everyone to look at her like she was insane while Severa just laughed.

"Why are we bringing Robin into this?" Lucina asked as she saw her partner was reading and didn't want to disturb him. "He's not bothering anyone, just leave him alone."

"Sit on his lap?" Nah simply shrugged and got up. "Okay, I'll do it."

"What?!" Lucina was taken aback by the manakete's not even remotely fazed by the dare.

"Look at little miss Nah. Not even a hint of hesitation." Kjelle chuckled.

"Watch and learn ladies." Nah grinned as she made her way over to the Grandmaster whose eyes were locked in his book.

He continued reading the story of the Superb Mind Mark, hoping that maybe he could learn from his strategies in preparation of the upcoming war with Valm. In a way, Mark reminded him of himself. It was said that Mark had a dark past that he had no memories of, which is not specified in this book. Whatever it was, Mark still continued to fight alongside his friends which cemented himself as a legendary hero.

He could stand to learn from his example but as he was about to turn the page, he felt a sudden weight form onto his legs. If there was anything Robin liked, it was surprises. A nice surprise and things that were unpredictable always made things more interesting to him. But this kind of surprise was not something he expected as he looked up and saw that Nah had seated herself onto his lap with a smile that let him know that she had no regrets in what she was doing.

"Nah?" He asked softly, trying to understand the ridiculousness of the situation. "What is this?"

"What is what?" She asked innocently as if she didn't know what she was doing.

"Look Nah, I understand that we're friends now and I've already said I don't mind hugs. But, this…" He pointed to what she was doing. "…this is crossing a line."

"You have to be more specific Robin." She continued to play him like a rank amateur which only seemed to irritate him more.

"Quit playing dumb, Nah. I'm talking about how you thought my lap would be a nice substitute for a chair." He exclaimed.

"Well, as your bodyguard, I feel like I could protect you more efficiently if we're close together." She came up with an excuse.

"This… is way to close for comfort." He stated in which she decided enough was enough and hopped off of him.

"Hehe, you're easy to tease you know that?" She laughed, clearly having fun."

"Be lucky we're friends Nah, or I would've taken you off with a wind spell." He warned, under the assumption that she was just playing with him and decided to get back to his book.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." She gave an apology but didn't mean it in the slightest before heading back to her group of friends, all of which looked at her in shock.

"I did not see that coming." Cynthia commented as she was not expecting the manakete to be so bold.

"Hey, you only live once right?" Nah smiled before sitting down. "My turn." She was about to ask a question before Severa tried to whisper into her ear. However, she was stopped by Lucina before she could do anything.

"Severa, I know what you're doing. Stop involving Robin in this." Lucina warned her.

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"Okay… Cynthia!" Nah chose the younger princess. "Truth or Dare?'

"Heroes go all out! Hit me with a dare!" She exclaimed.

"Okay." The manakete decided why the hell not and went with what Severa had told her. "I dare you to go up to Robin and start a conversation with 'Hey Sexy'"

"Again with Robin!" Lucina complained once again but gave up. "I swear, you guys are children."

"Cmon Lucy, it's as Nah said, you only live once." Cynthia said as she got up and walked over to Robin.

"You're going to pay for this, Severa." Lucina warned in which the redhead simply stuck her tongue out.

The younger princess walked over to where Robin was and readied herself. In truth, she had wanted to speak with him about a certain matter and while this dare was a less moral way of doing so, it could be seen as a great conversation opener.

"Hey sexy." Cynthia called out which fought Robin's attention who looked at her with confusion. He looked around to see if she was talking to anyone else but when he saw her eyes on his, he sighed, knowing she was referring to him.

"Was that directed at me, Cynthia?" The grandmaster asked anyway.

"Who else would I be talking to?" She giggled which caused him to shake his head and return to his book.

"So, what do you need?" He asked, ignoring her conversation opener.

"I need a favor and you're the only person who can do it." She insisted. "Will you hear me out?"

"Alright, what can I do for you?" He said as he looked at her, wondering what she could want from him.

"I wanted to know if you could teach me magic?" She said which caught his attention.

"Whatever for?" He wondered.

"So I can be just as strong as Lucy and Father. I want to be a Dark Flier!" She exclaimed.

"I appreciate you wanting to learn magic, but, why come to me? Ricken or Miriel would be more a more suitable teacher than me." He claimed.

"No, I want it to be you. You're like the strongest magic user in the Shepherds, I want to learn from you and only you!" She continued to insist and batted her eyelashes to win him over. "Pretty please?"

"*Sigh*" He let out a sigh as he thought it would be a good idea for her to learn. "Fine, I'll train you."

"Yay! Thanks Robin." She gave him a quick hug of appreciation.

"But first, I need to know if you have an aptitude for magic. Acquire yourself a Fire Tome. If you can't cast a simple Fire spell, I can't help you. Okay?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" She gave a salute before heading back to her friends.

As she sat down with her friends, Lucina forbade them from bringing Robin into their games, much to the disappointment of Severa who was having a lot of fun watching her friends go up to Robin and say embarrassing things. Even if she wanted to, the grandmaster had gotten up from his table and head in the direction of the cabins, so he was out of sight.

Little did they know that some of the men were watching the whole thing. The male Future Children, who knew about their little Truth or Dare game watched as they turned their dares onto Robin.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Inigo said in shock.

"I'm seeing it, I just don't wish to believe it." Owain simply stated before getting back to training.

"Oh dear, someone save our friends from this frivolous nonsense." Laurent grimaced.

"Man, Robin is a popular guy." Yarne commented

"And that's why he's the boss." Brady stated.

"Hmph." Gerome had looked on with disgust before getting back to training.

* * *

Cherche was getting dressed in her room, preparing herself for hand to hand drills were about to begin. However, as she readied herself, she found herself conflicted. ever since she had met her future son Gerome, she didn't know how to deal with him. He made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with her or Gregor, but she felt like he wasn't being truthful to her. What could she do?

"Cherche? Are you in?"

A voice interrupted her thought. She recognized it as the Grandmaster himself. She went over to the door and opened it to see him with a pile of paperwork in his hand.

"Robin? What's all this?" She asked, wondering why he was carrying a tower of paperwork.

"These, are candidates for Minerva's mate." He went over and placed it all on her desk. "I've had my flier Einherjars fly from Ylisse to Plegia, back to Sage's Hamlet to find suitable matches for her."

"Wha?" She was shocked at how much paperwork there was. She had no idea he put so much work into finder her Wyvern a suitable match. "When did you do this?"

"When I got back from saving all the Future Warriors, I put my Einherjar to work. I told you I would do it, didn't I?" He raised an eyebrow as he wasn't expecting her to be so surprised.

"But this, this is too much." She said.

"It's alright. Minerva is my friend too, remember?" He simply gave her a soft smile.

"You have my gratitude, Robin." She thanked him. When he gave a polite nod and turned to leave, a thought came into her mind. Maybe the grandmaster could help her. "Wait. There's something I need to ask you."

"Hm?" He had reach her door but when he was about to turn the handle and leave, she asked him to wait.

"I have to ask, how do you feel about Gerome?" She asked, wondering what his opinion was on her future son.

"Gerome?" When she brought up the topic of the Wyvern Rider, he came to the conclusion that Gerome kept true to his word and have tried to stay away from his parents. It seems Cherche has noticed, so he gave his thoughts on the boy. "He's got an attitude, that's for certain. He's a great fighter and I can tell he cares for his Minerva like you do yours. But…"

"But?" She said, as it looked like he wasn't finished.

"He has stated that he doesn't wish to interact with anyone here, particularly, you and Gregor." He said which seemed to upset her.

"I know. He told me himself." Cherche shook her head. "But that's not all, is it?"

"Yes, he… well… he has made his dislike of me very clear." He had hoped he wouldn't have to talk about this but thought his she should know.

"What?" She was surprised to hear this.

"I don't know why, but every time he talks to me, I feel a certain venom in his words." He admitted. "And despite that, I don't wish to be his enemy. I care about him and want to be his friend."

"I see." She let out a sigh of relief. She had no idea that Gerome personally disliked him but it appeared that Robin did not return the same feelings. It's one of these traits that make him so admirable. "Then, could I ask for some advice?"

"If it's in my power, sure." He nodded.

"I wish to get to know him better, but every time I talk to him, he pushes me away. What should I do?" She asked. Despite the fact that he had no future child of his own, she felt like he knew of what to do.

"Well, why not ask him to train with you? You're both Wyvern Riders, if you tell him that you wish to combine your skills with his, he would have no choice but to accept." He gave the best advice he could think of.

"That's… not a bad idea at all. Thank you." She gave a soft smile before continuing. "On another matter, I don't think he's being entirely truthful with us."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Gerome is hiding something. I can tell. When he says he wants nothing to do with me, I think he's trying to convince himself that rather than tell me off. He's… he's scared." She looked down, feeling powerless for not being able to do something for her son.

"Scared, huh?" Robin wondered. If that was the case, it would make sense as to why he is always so distant. "You think that's why he wears that mask?"

"That's exactly why he wears it." She replied. "He's trying to hide how much pain he's feeling. Feeling like he can't connect with me and his father. It's hurting him." She told him in which he nodded in agreement.

"I thought so." He said.

"Robin, I ask you this, not as your friend, but as his mother, please don't give up on him." She said, trusting him to look after Gerome. "I believe out of all of the Shepherds, you may be the only one who can help him."

He knew this would come up at some point. It was clear that Gerome seriously needs an attitude check and while he has annoyed Robin with his views on how fighting against fate is pointless and how he has no wish to connect with anyone, he still wishes to help him and change his perspective for the better.

"The Future Warriors are my responsibility Cherche, that includes Gerome too. I swear, I'll do my best to help him." He vowed, not because it was his responsibility, but also because he wants to.

"Thank you." She gave a polite bow as the two left her room.

Robin's ideals conflicted with Gerome's ideals. Where the grandmaster aspires to fight against fate, The Wyvern Rider thinks it's pointless. Where the former thinks bonds make oneself stronger, the latter does everything he can to stay away from people. It was clear that Gerome will be difficult to deal with, but it didn't matter to him. He made it his promise to help Cherche's son see the world differently.

* * *

"Shepherds! Gather round!" Frederick commanded in which all Shepherds turned their attention to the Great Knight. "Today, we start hand to hand combat drills! Pick a partner and begin!"

Everyone nodded and picked a partner. Vaike immediately picked Chrom which prevented him from choosing Robin as a partner, wanting to see if he could add another win in his matches with the tactician. Cynthia chose her sister, hoping to see if she could best her. Following the Grandmaster's advice, Cherche made Gerome her partner, much to his annoyance.

Robin watched as the Future Warriors partnered up and prepared to fight. He then decided to continue reading where he left off, as he wasn't required be involved in any of these drills.

Before he could even read, a hand slammed onto his table. He glanced up to see just who it was only to see Severa with a grin on her face. It was quite clear to him what she wanted.

"You and me, Robin. Let's go!" She demanded, not giving him a choice.

"*Sigh*" He closed his book and placed it on the table. "Very well."

He got up and walked with Severa over to where everyone was sparring. While they fought, they all took notice of the tactician who was facing Cordelia's daughter, ready to fight her. Her parents also took notice and decided to watch.

"Don't go easy on me, I sure as hell won't." She warned.

"Hmph, fine by me." He said as he got into a stance, ready for a fight.

She made the first move, leaping into the air with a few kicks as her first attack. He blocked each of her kicks and once she hit the ground she threw a few punches. He dodged and blocked each and every one of them. It was his turn to go on the offensive and tried a few punches himself. Luckily for her, she was fast enough that she blocked and dodged each of his attacks. He then backed up and attempted to knock her out with a rolling wheel kick but she leaped backward, dodging his attack.

They kept at it, drawing the attention of other Shepherds as it appeared that the grandmaster was having trouble holding his own against the redhead.

They continued their fight until Severa elbowed him in the stomach and then turned around to roundhouse kick him straight in the face. He clenched his cheek in pain, shrugging it off and prepared to get back into it. She went for another punch only for him to swiftly dodge her attack and elbow her in that back. She was pushed by the force, but she didn't hit the ground.

"Call it a draw?" He asked.

"Not until your face hits the ground!" She said rushing at him.

She tried a few more punches which he blocked. He then decided enough was enough. When she threw her last punch, Robin grabbed her by the wrist. He then kicked her legs causing her to fall to the ground and brought her arm on her back. He placed his knee onto her legs, trapping her.

Once she tapped out, Robin let go of her. She stood up and stared at him who simply gave her a soft smile.

"You're good Severa." He said, catching his breath. "If I held back, I would've…"

The last remaining words of that sentence was cut off when she smacked him right across the face. The slap simply moved his head sightly to the right as it wasn't strong enough to push him back. Everyone gasped at what had happened as no one had any idea what warranted a slap to the face.

"Jerk." She called him.

Robin had frowned at what just happened as he rubbed his cheek in pain. Cordelia saw what had happened and became worried until the grandmaster held up a hand to let her know everything was okay. Once she had realized what she had done, she looked down in embarrassment.

"Severa?" He asked.

"S-Sorry. I got carried away. I just… don't like losing." She said even though it was a poor excuse for hitting him just now.

"It's alright. I guess we have that in common." He chuckled as losing was also something he didn't like.

"I still don't get you." She admitted. "How come you don't get mad at me or ignore me like the others do?"

"Huh? People do that to you?" He asked, wondering why anyone would do that to her.

"Not always. But whenever I contradict someone or start to get angry, they usually stop listening." She explained. "I think some people think I'm difficult. Wouldn't you get angry at me, or hate me?"

"No Severa, I could never hate you. I'm… incapable of hating anyone except… her." He spat at the object of his hatred which confused the redhead as she had no idea who he was talking about.

"Her?" She wondered who he was talking about.

"It's nothing." He thought it would be best not to tell her. "What I mean is, I'd be a terrible friend if I ignored you simply because you got angry. If you have something on your mind, speak up. I want you to voice your opinions, not bury them."

"Wow." She was taken aback by his kindness and how he was interested in whatever he had to say. "Thank you."

"Are you two done?" Their conversation was interrupted by none other than the Wyvern Rider.

"Hello Gerome." The grandmaster greeted but the Wyvern Rider simply gave him a look before turning to the redhead.

"Severa, Lucina has called for a meeting. Let's go." He ordered.

"Fine." She complained as she went with him. "Talk to you later, Robin!"

He simply waved the two goodbye, wondering why Lucina would call for a meeting. He knew it was only for the Future Warriors but it made him curious.

"Hey Robin." He heard Chrom call for him which caused him to sigh as he turned around. "Let's go a few rounds."

"It has been a while since we sparred, hasn't it?" He asked.

"Our history is 35 wins and 34 losses. Let's see if you can add another win to your record." Chrom smirked, ready to take him down.

"Really, Chrom? Really?" Robin face palmed. "You're actually counting wins? You know, I expected this kind of childishness from Vaike, but not from you."

"I heard that!" The fighter yelled.

"But, you know what? I think I might actually try and take this seriously for once." He popped his knuckles, ready to fight.

"Alright, I wonder just how good you are without your precious tome." Chrom stretched his arms.

"Don't think the Book of Naga is the only thing I have at my disposal. Besides, I know all your moves." He pointed out.

"Even if you do, will you be able to handle my strength?" The Prince smirked as he got into a battle stance.

"Hmph, tough talk for a loser." The grandmaster joked as he readied himself to fight. "Alright Chrom, let's dance!"

* * *

Lucina had gathered her friends for a secret council meeting. They met in meeting room that the War Council uses to talk strategy. Now that they were all together, it was time for them to talk about the events pertaining to the actions that led to the creation of their future.

"Okay, everyone, this meeting is now in session." Lucina stated. "We first need to discuss the Valmese war."

"What's there to discuss? We already know the Shepherds win in the end." Inigo said.

"Even so, there are some things we need to discuss." The future princess insisted.

"You're talking about Khan Basilio's fate, right?" Kjelle wondered.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well, as the story goes, the mighty Khan falls to the Conquerer of Ruin, Walhart!" Owain said dramatically. "We should be careful and watch his actions carefully!"

"True, maybe if we told him now, he'll stay away from the fighting." Nah brought up an idea.

"You do realize that this is Basilio, West Khan of Ferox, that we're talking about?" Severa exclaimed. "Not fighting is basically cowardice in their language."

"T-True." Noire nodded. "If anything, w-we should just keep him away from Walhart."

"That and more." The Wyvern Rider said, about to change the subject. "There's also the Voice."

"Naga's daughter? Why is she important?" Brady wondered.

"No, Gerome's right." Laurent said. "If we acquire the Voice's assistance, it could turn the tides in this war."

"Yeah, no one in Valm would attack the Voice, Walhart or not." Yarne chipped in.

"It's good to see we're all on the same page." Lucina nodded at her friends initiative.

"I beg to differ." Gerome brought up. "It has come to my attention that after all this time, we're forgetting about the one person who caused Grima's resurrection and brought our world to ruin."

"You're referring to the rumored traitor?" Laurent brought up which caused the Wyvern Rider to nod in agreement.

"Meh, I don't believe it." Brady said. "I bet it was all just a tall tale to scare us."

"Exactly, for all we know, the Remnants of the Grimleal spread that around just to confuse us." Inigo brought up the possibility.

"Even so, it was all we had to go on." Lucina said, taking the rumor very seriously. "I did an investigation of my own but found nothing suspicious among the Shepherds."

"I can't believe you're all so blind." Gerome rolled his eyes, wondering why none of his friends have come to the same conclusion.

"What are you trying to say?" Cynthia wondered where he was going with this.

"I'm telling you that the traitor is right in front of us and you're all too blind to see it." He said which caught Nah's attention as to who he was referring to.

"Gerome, are you saying…" The manakete tried to say something but was interrupted.

"It was said that Prince Chrom was betrayed by his closest friend." He stood up and placed his hands on the table. "It's that damned smart mouth tactician, I know it is!"

When he made his accusation, everyone turned to him in shock. He was accusing Robin, of being the traitor that supposedly killed Chrom and caused their world to be plummeted into darkness. Needless to say, none of them liked it one bit.

"I will admit, I was suspicious of him too." The Sage admitted with regret. "But, after getting to know him, I don't believe Robin is capable of betrayal. His actions prove his innocence."

"What is that suppose to mean?" The Wyvern Rider asked, he thought Laurent, of all people, would agree with him and it surprised him when that wasn't the case.

"It means, if he were to be the traitor, don't you think he would've killed us back on that island instead of saving us?" Kjelle brought up.

"Of course, he tricks us into thinking he's on our side, and then he uses that to his advantage. A smart tactic for a tactician." The Wyvern Rider spat.

"Preposterous! The Grandmaster of Fate would never stoop to betrayal. He shares the same dream as the rest of us!" Owain exclaimed.

"That's right!" Cynthia agreed with him.

"A-And Robin hates crime." Noire chipped in, defending her friend. "There's no way a man like that would stoop to treason."

"He's fooled all of you. You underestimate how far this man is willing to go to wrap us around his little finger." He then turned his attention to the princess. "Lucina, I would have expected you, of all people, to understand."

"Gerome, I…" She felt ashamed to admit it, especially after all Robin had done for her. But she had to, if only to get her friend to let go of his suspicions. "I did suspect Robin, once. When I arrived in the past, he was my first suspect. But, after observing his actions, there's no way he would hurt my Father."

She then remembered a prior conversation she had with the grandmaster. How sick he felt when she told him about the rumored traitor and how he even suspected himself, almost on the verge of throwing up. He remembered how he had asked her, without saying it, to kill him in the event that he were to be a legitimate threat to Chrom. Someone like that… is not a traitor.

"He's does everything he can to help the shepherds, and has made me feel so welcomed here. He's not a traitor."

"He's gotten to you too? Have all of you forgotten our mission?" He exclaimed. "We don't belong here! None of us do! Once this is over, we must return to our future, where we belong. We're not suppose to make friends in this… world!"

"That's… impossible." Lucina muttered. She had forgotten to tell him.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked, surprised by what she had said.

"Robin said that during his travels into the Outrealm gate, he had asked the Anna that manages the gate if there was a world like ours there. According to her, no such world exists." Nah explained it to him.

"What?" The Wyvern Rider muttered in shock before he clicked his tongue and remembered a conversation he had with the grandmaster back on Sage's Hamlet. This must've been what he was talking about. "Damn it. So Naga was right?"

"Yes." Severa stood up, frowning at the Wyvern Rider. "So how about you cut the crap Gerome. You don't hate Robin because you think he's a traitor, you're just mad at him because he called you out on your bullcrap at Wyvern Valley."

He slammed his hands onto the desk in anger at what she said, startling everyone.

"That is not why!" He yelled, as Severa's words brought back memories of what the grandmaster had said to him at Wyvern Valley.

 _I won't dismiss the importance of your mission, even if you're the very one disregarding it._

"That fool doesn't know anything! About me or any of us! He doesn't know what we had to go through just to survive!" He was practically screaming in anger, letting them know just how much he hated the tactician.

"Calm down, Gerome." Inigo said, trying to get the Wyvern Rider to stop yelling.

"What is your problem?" Nah wondered, not liking the conversation one bit. "Robin nearly risked his life for us, and for you. How can you dislike him so much?"

"It's as I said, mere trickery." The Wyvern Rider stated again.

"So what do you propose we do Gerome?" Lucina asked, trying to defuse the situation.

"Simple. We avoid all contact with him at all costs. If he talks to us, we ignore him. We remember what's at stake so none of us leaves room for hesitation. So, when the time is right…"

"No…" Nah muttered knowing exactly what he was going to say and if he were to say it, she feared she would lose it.

"Gerome…" Lucina was fearing the same. If there was one thing she didn't want to do, it was hit one of her friends and his constant insistence that Robin is her Father's future killer was making her a little angry, but did her best not to show it.

"We finally save the world…" Gerome looked at them with determination in his eyes but it made everyone feel sick for what he was about to say." …We kill him!"

A lot of things happened at once. Lucina stared at her friend with anger for what he had just insisted but it wasn't even close to how angry Nah had gotten. The manakete immediately got up from her chair, leaped over the table, and punched Gerome square in the face, knocking his mask off, and pushing him back a little. Severa and Kjelle grabbed both of her arms, trying to keep her from hitting him again.

"Are you insane!" The manakete screamed as she tried to escape her friends grasp so she could hit him again.

"What the hell." Gerome clutched his face from the punch that was just delivered.

"Back off! Robin saved all of our lives, he's a hero! Do you hear me?! A hero!" Nah yelled as tears fell from her eyes. "What gives you the right… to talk about him like that?"

"Nah, take a breather, okay?" Kjelle asked, hoping a little fresh air would calm her down.

"Tch." She clicked her tongue before pushing her and Severa off of her before leaving the room, slamming the door on her way out.

"He's already gotten to her." Gerome said as he picked up his mask.

"Just shut up already." Severa demanded. "Be lucky she threw the first punch. Because…" She clenched her fist, showing anger at the Wyvern Rider. While she didn't want to admit it, hearing him suggest murder nearly set Severa over the edge, especially after all the kindness the grandmaster had shown her. "I would've done far worse to your face for what you said about Robin."

"Not you too…"

"It's not just her." Kjelle admitted, glaring at her friend. "I refuse to let you say such horrible things about him."

"I expected more from you, Gerome." Laurent said, trying to stay calm. "Murder is crossing a line, and I won't allow it."

"Yeah!" Brady exclaimed. "If you think you're going to off the boss, you got another thing coming!"

"I second that!" Yarne said.

"Why…" The Wyvern Rider couldn't take it. He couldn't understand why everyone was against him. "How can you all trust him so easily?"

"B-Because he's a good person. If only you talked to him, you would know." Noire said.

"You should give him a chance instead of being so quick to judge." Cynthia reprimanded him.

"This meeting has already made me sick." Inigo frowned as he got up from his seat. "I'm going to bed."

"Same here! Have some time to think over what you've said!" Owain demanded.

Everyone got up in left with Gerome sitting them clenching his fists and shaking in frustration. It was clear that grandmaster's manipulations have already infected his friends. Nothing he could say would make them see that they were friends with the one person who took their families away from them. The person who will do it again and revel in their suffering.

"Gerome, what you've said today was unforgivable. I am truly ashamed at your display, and your insistence that Robin should be killed was completely uncalled for." Lucina had remained in the room to talk to him privately.

"What in the hell do you see in him?" He asked.

"Robin…" She closed her eyes and thought about the good times she's had with him. How she would always come to him to talk through her problems. How he fought alongside her against the Revenants. The moment they shared at the Inn at Sage's Hamlet. It made her smile every time she thought about it. "He's a great man with great ambitions. No matter how foolish or naive his ideals may sound, he fights for what he believes in. That's what makes him strong and that's why… I will always believe in him."

"I can't believe it," Gerome muttered as he saw Lucina's face as she recounted the times she shared with the grandmaster. "You have feelings for him, don't you?"

"It…" She blushed a little but shook it off as she turned around. "It doesn't matter. All I will say is that Robin is not who you think he is, and if you do attempt anything, then…" He gave him a quick glance. "I will fight you." She finally said as she left.

Once they were all gone and The Wyvern Rider was finally alone, he slammed his hand onto the table, angry at the meetings outcome. His friends were blind, so terribly blind. While they had fallen for it, he saw right thought the tactician's words. It didn't faze him then, it won't faze him now.

 _Fools, all of them._ He thought to himself before leaving to go to sleep _. If they won't do what's right, then I'll do it myself._

* * *

After Nah had left the meeting room, she went to the railing and began screaming her heart out. Luckily, everyone was asleep so no one heard her. She then buried her head into her hands and began screaming some more. What Gerome had said made her so angry, she feared she could've seriously hurt him had she not been stopped.

"How dare he." She muttered. "How could he say that?"

She had an inkling that Gerome had some sort of dislike towards the tactician, considering their different ideals and while she knew he thought Robin was the rumored traitor from their timeline, she had no idea he would suggest murdering him.

She still felt tears streaming down her face. Nah never once doubted Robin's loyalty and saw him as one of her best and closest friends. To hear someone say such horrible things about him made her shake in anger.

She remembered all of the times she spent with him.

 _Please Nah, stand by my side. Let's take on this monster together, and survive to save the world!_

How he motivated her to face her fear of the Revenants and how they worked together to actually kill one.

 _Nah. A cute name for a cute girl._

She remembered how he said he thought her name was cute and not at all weird, even though she always thought it was.

 _Thank you for your help, Nah. I know I… don't deserve it._

When she comforted him after having such a terrible nightmare. Seeing him cry like that, for having a dream that his friends had died showed his love and care for everyone.

She knew what she had to do. What she wanted to do.

"Robin!"

She sprinted towards the grandmaster's cabin, not caring at all if he was asleep.

* * *

The grandmaster went to work on one of his plans. In the event that the Shepherds makes contact with the resistance, he formed a plan to where he could get support from the citizens of Valm without drawing any attention to Walmart's followers. Luckily, he had come up with an idea to spread Gaius's spies throughout each city to spread the word. Hopefully, it would work.

 _I need to make sure everything goes according to plan. If I make even a single mistake, someone could end up dying_. Robin pushed those thoughts away as he went to work.

Just as he finished up he heard loud footsteps coming from outside his room. Who was running in the hallway at this time?

"Robin!" Just then the door to his room flew open with Nah coming in, causing the grandmaster to jump in surprise.

"AH!" He yelled, startled by Nah's sudden appearance as he fell back in his chair. He got up from the floor and gave her a glare. "Gods be damned, you scared the hell out of me!" He exclaimed before looking at her. He saw her face stained with tears as if she had been crying for a while. "Nah, what's wrong?"

She replied, not with words but with action. She ran right into the grandmaster, wrapping her arms around his neck, letting out even more tears.

"Hey, what's with you?" He was confused as to what's going on.

"I had a meeting with my friends. It was so horrible!" She cried as she tried her best to calm down. "I just need you to hug me, please?!"

"O-Okay." He returned the hug and simply allowed her to let out whatever sadness she was feeling. He wanted to know the source of this so he could cheer her up. When she finally calmed down, he spoke again. "Better?"

"Y-Yes." She wiped away her tears.

"Now, what's the problem?" He asked, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"It's Gerome. That jerk, he said…" She tried so hard not to remember what he had said, it hurt too much.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He assured her.

"No, it's just…" If she told him that Gerome suggested killing him, he could report to Chrom which could put the Wyvern Rider in serious trouble. Even after what he had said, she remembered that Gerome was still her friend. She decided not to relay that info and tell him something else. "He said that we should never speak to you. That we should ignore you."

"Really? He said that?" He was surprised. He knew that Gerome had stated he had no intention of interacting with any of the Shepherds but he had no idea he would try to convince his friends to do the same, let alone saying they should stay away from the grandmaster himself. Just what was the Wyvern Rider's problem with him?

"B-But I won't listen!" She frowned with a certain fire that showed she wasn't planning on following her friends advice. "I won't throw away my friendship with you! I won't!"

"Nah, please calm down." He asked calmly, remembering that people were asleep.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled softly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Look Nah, I don't understand what Gerome's issue with me is, and if you know what it is, you don't have to tell me. But, whatever he asks of you, you should do whatever feels right to you." He explained, trying to make her feel better. "You're your own person, you make your own decisions, don't let anyone tell you differently, okay?"

"I know." She wiped her eyes, riding herself of the tears before deciding now was the time to ask him. "Then, I need to ask something of you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you remember when we went to that bookstore back on Sage's Hamlet?" She asked and he nodded, wondering where this was going. "That book I bought, History of the Divine Dragon Clan: Vol 1, described a certain ritual that the clan did with humans back then."

"What ritual?" He asked as he was curious as to what kind of ritual she talking about.

"Well, you are aware about a manakete's longevity right? Well, back then, the Divine Dragons created a ritual so that any bond they formed with a human would last eternally, even after death." She explained in great detail. "It's called the Eternal Bond."

"I see. So, why are you bringing it up?" He wondered.

"Well, it's a little embarrassing but…" Her face was red, a little shy about asking him. "I was thinking that, this could be something we could do together."

"Huh?" His eyes grew wide at what she was trying to say. She wanted to perform a ritual with him to ensure that their friendship would last for eternity. He thought it was touching, but was a little skeptical about what he had to do to make it work.

"But, if you don't want to, I understand." She looked away, fearing his answer.

"I don't see the harm in it." He said which got her attention. "What do we have to do?"

"Well, it's more of what I have to do. And… well…" She twiddled her fingers, she wasn't really expecting him to say yes. "I have to… uh… bite your neck."

"Bite my neck?" He was taken aback. Is this really what the Divine Dragons did back then to create eternal bonds with their human friends? This sounded very strange.

"In this ritual, when the Divine Dragon tastes the blood of the human they choose to bond with, it serves as a constant reminder of their friendship, even if the human were to pass on." She explained. "It's weird, I know. But…"

"So, you just have to bite my neck? That's it?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." She stated. Now that she explained how the ritual goes, she knew he was going to say no.

This whole ritual sounded like something out of a cheesy novel. Although, he saw no harm in this. All he had to do was let her bite his neck and from the tone of her voice, this would mean a lot to her. Was she doing this because of Gerome? Was she so afraid of losing her friendship with him because of what the Wyvern Rider said?

"Is this something you want to do, or something you feel obligated to do because of Gerome said?" He asked her.

"No! I…" She thought it over and made her choice. "I want to do this."

"Then… do it." He replied.

"Huh?!" Her eyes widened at his response. Did he just… agree to it?

"As weird as this sounds, I can see how much this means to you. I guess, we could consider this as ensuring your loyalty as my bodyguard." He joked, trying to elevate the awkwardness of the situation.

" Well, when you put it like that." She tapped his shoulder and laughed along with him. "Okay… hold still, Robin."

He did as she asked and stood still. She got closer to him and started rubbing two of her fingers against his neck giving it a light massage, trying to relax him as much as possible. She then grabbed onto his shoulders and leaned forward. Once she got closer to his neck, she opened her mouth and plunged her fangs into his neck.

"Ow!" He cringed. It stung, but it wasn't very painful. She then plucked her fangs from his neck and quickly wiped the blood from her teeth. Luckily, the bite wasn't very deep so whatever blood forming at his neck was little but that didn't change the fact that it still hurt.

"There." She smiled before using her handkerchief to wipe the blood of his neck. "Now we're friends forever."

"Well, I'm glad your happy, cause my neck is aching like crazy." He rubbed where she had bitten him, complaining about the pain.

"Thank you for this Robin." She hugged him tightly. "I promise to protect you for as long as you'll live."

"I'll hold you to that." He smiled at her loyalty. "Now please, go get some sleep, we'll be arriving at Valm Harbor tomorrow."

"Okay, good night." She said as she got up and left the room.

Thankfully, the bleeding had stopped and Robin placed a small bandaid onto his neck. He was glad to have lifted Nah's spirits even if performing a weird ritual like that would dry her tears and make her happy. He decided to get some fresh air, with everyone asleep, he would be the only one out on deck.

Or so he thought.

As he made his way outside the ship, he caught Lucina staring out onto the once, the wind whipped her hair in dramatic fashion. She wore a blue nightgown which went well with her blue hair. He had no idea how long she had been out here and decided to go talk to her. They haven't had much time to talk since they left Sage's Hamlet and thought now was a good time for the two to finally have some time together.

"Lucina?" He called out which got her attention.

"Oh, Robin!" She exclaimed as she had no idea he was still awake. "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was doing some last minute touches on my strategies, thought some fresh air would do me good." He noted as he stood beside her. "Are you okay? You look… upset?"

"A little. My meeting didn't go as well as I wanted it to be." She remarked. "Have you been informed?"

"Nah told me that Gerome said some pretty nasty things about me but didn't elaborate much more on that." He explained, noticing her cringe. he decided to ease her concerns. "I guess our difference in ideals are causing us to conflict, but I hope to change his mind one day."

"Huh?" That certainly got her attention.

"If there's one thing I don't want to do, it's make an enemy of the Shepherds. I know he's a good person, and I'll do whatever it takes to help him. If there's even a slim chance I could be his friend, I'll take it." He clenched his fist in determination, letting the Princess know that the Wyvern Rider's dislike toward him wasn't going to faze him.

"Hehehe." She let out a lighthearted giggle at his display. "You really are a good person."

"I'd like to think so." He commented.

"You are. I can tell by that bite wound you have on your neck." She pointed to his bandaged neck.

"Wha!" He was taken aback by her statement. "So you…"

"Nah may have told me her intentions on performing that ritual she read about with you." She told him. "So… are you two… together?"

"Together?" He raised an eyebrow at what she was implying. "No, we're not."

"Oh." She tried to hide it but she was a little happy and even excited that he and Nah weren't together. What could that mean?

"You seem happy about that?" He pointed out to her large smile that had formed when he told her.

"N-No, it's nothing!" She blushed, looking away so he couldn't see her. She immediately tried to change the topic "So, I heard you sparred with Father today."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. We did." He said.

"Who won?" She asked as she was curious as to whose stronger. Her Father or Robin.

"We sort of tied." He rubbed the back of his head. "We, uh, hit each other in the face at the same time, believe it or not."

"Really?" She couldn't hold back her laughter, visualizing the scenario in her head. He grew red with embarrassment at her laughter and looked away so she couldn't see it. "It feels good to laugh like this. I mean, we're practically heading into a war zone. Everything could change tomorrow… It's a little scary."

"I'm not worried." He said as she looked him. "In your future, we didn't have you or your friends. You guys will be the symbols of change that will bring this world to peace."

"Robin…" She smiled as she moved closer to him with their shoulders touching. "Your determination give me strength. Whatever challenge we face, we'll tackle it head on."

"Together." He said as the two continued to admire the stars in the sky.

He missed talking with her like this. It always made him happy and lifted his spirits.

If he wasn't mistaken, he felt fingers suddenly grab at his hand. When he glanced down he saw Lucina trying to entwine their fingers together. He looked at her and saw her face flushed with red. From the looks of it, she had no idea what she was doing but kept going anyway.

He hoped no one was around to watch them. Once their hands were fully intertwined, he enjoyed the warmth given off of their connection. He never held hands like this but he had to admit, it felt nice. They looked at each other, both faces flushed with red so they simply favored each other a smile instead of saying anything as they continued to watch the stars.

Little did they know that someone was watching them, and they were not happy with what they saw. Gerome had followed the Grandmaster out of his room, wondering what he was up to when he saw him talking to his leader. He overheard their conversation and it was clear to him that he had already infected Lucina and the rest of his friends with nothing more than words of manipulation. Not only that, seeing the two hold hands nearly made him lose his cool. How dare he come into their lives and easily win their trust? He had no right to do that.

For now, he would leave it alone. He remembered that he was still the Shepherds tactician and if he acted now, it wouldn't end well for him. He would follow his orders, for now, but he knew what he had to do, and when the time was right, he would act accordingly.

* * *

The next day the members of the War council met in the meeting room to discuss strategy. Only a few hours remained until they reached Valm Harbor and they knew that the moment they reached land, they would be put to work immediately. Luckily, they put Robin's dossiers to work.

"So, odds are we will face this Farber fellow once we dock?" Basilio asked.

"According to Robin's dossiers, he has control of the whole Harbor. The moment we land, we should ready ourselves for battle." Flavia stated.

"I've been meaning to ask." Frederick brought up something that was bothering him. "No offense to you Robin, but how are we sure that these dossiers are accurate? If I am correct, Nelson provided this information and I am unsure if I should rely on the info of a madman."

"He had no reason to lie to me, Frederick," Robin assured him. "His capture did not hinder his plan on taking the Fire Emblem, he had nothing to lose by telling me about his former comrades."

"Despite that, Frederick does have a point." Chrom pointed out. "What if these dossiers are false information Nelson gave you to trick us?"

"If they are, I'll start over once we make contact with the Resistance if there truly is one. But, I'm willing to bet they're legit." The grandmaster said.

"I believe him." Lucina took his side in which the Great Knight relented, deciding to believe in him as well.

"Um, one thing I wanted to bring up." Cordelia brought up to the other person who decided to attend the meeting. "No offense, but why is she here?"

They all pointed to Nah who made the decision to attend the War Council. She stood at Robin's side and was quiet throughout the meeting although once the pegasus knight brought it up, they all started to notice she was there.

"Lady Cordelia made no offense Lady Nah, but War Council meetings are for high ranking officials only." Frederick pointed out but she wasn't fazed.

"Then she has the right to attend," Robin said which confused everyone. "I've appointed her as the official bodyguard of the Grandmaster of Ylisse."

"Bodyguard?" Chrom raised an eyebrow at what he just said.

"Yep, I've vowed to protect Robin with my life." She cheerfully said.

"Makes sense if you think about it." Gaius, the royal Spymaster pointed out. He along with Cordelia, aren't obligated to attend War Council meetings but decided to anyways. "Blue's got Stick-In-The-Mud, and Bubbles's got the Little Miss. Everyone wins."

"When you say, Stick-In-The-Mud, are you referring to me?" Frederick groaned, obvious that the nickname was directed at him.

"Who else?" The Spymaster simply laughed as he placed a lollipop in his mouth. "Besides, the little squirt's a dragon. I say let her stay."

"I trust the discussion concerning Nah's presence is settled?" Robin asked, wanting to get back to important things.

"Y-Yes." Chrom decided to let the subject go as it seemed harmless. "We need to plan our approach when we arrive. I'd hate to have the citizens get caught into our fight."

"Already planned that out." Robin pulled out a well-written plan. "One group will calm the citizens while another will deal with Farber."

"In that case, I will lead the Shepherds against the General's men." Chrom volunteered, not really giving anyone a choice.

"As you wish, Me and the Future Warriors will deal with the citizens then." The grandmaster gave his plan.

"I'll assist Robin." Lucina offered which earned a smile from the grandmaster.

"Well, it seems we have our plan." Chrom smiled, knowing this would go smoothly with his best man and daughter leading one group while he lead the other.

"Also, before we close the meeting off, I have another matter to address." The grandmaster brought up another topic to discuss.

"What is it, boy?" Basilio asked.

"We're heading into foreign territory. There will be many who oppose us, but I'm willing got be not everyone is for Walhart. After all, Valm has a Resistance for a reason." He explained.

"And?" Flavia wondered.

"It wouldn't hurt to have the populace on our side. Once Valm's people find out that the Shepherds have arrived, there will be many who may support us." He said.

"That's good, the more support the better." Chrom nodded, agreeing with his statement.

"You don't get it, do you?" The grandmaster shook his head, confusing everyone. "If Walhart were to discover Valm's people supporting his enemies, he could have them all killed just to erase suspicion, even those who don't support us would be in danger."

"So what you're saying is we need the support of the people without Walhart or any of his followers having any idea?" Cordelia managed to understand what he was talking about while the others were lost.

"Good to see someone gets it." The grandmaster remarked before handing his orders to the Spymaster. "That's were you come in, Gaius."

"Ah, I get it." He laughed as he viewed the orders given to him. "You want my spies to spread the word secretly without throwing off Mr Conquerer's buddies?"

"Correct." Robin smiled. "Once we're done with Farber, spread the word that the Shepherds have arrived and that we plan to take Walhart down. I'm willing to bet we'll gain some followers."

Everyone smiled at the grandmaster's initiative. Always thinking ahead, making plans to further better the Shepherds chances of victory. This could work in their favor, having Walhart's people against him discreetly would work as the Valmese would lose their support and they would have no idea.

"Alright, this meeting is adjourned." Chrom clapped his hands, ending the meeting. "Robin, Lucina, make sure you guys ready yourselves."

"Of course, Father." She nodded.

"Don't worry." The grandmaster shrugged, not at all worried.

* * *

All Shepherds were on deck, armed and ready for what awaits them. Chrom and Robin stood at the front while the Future Warriors stood by Lucina.

As soon as the ship landed, they all departed the Sovereign and readied themselves for battle. The grandmaster surveyed the area so that he can give his orders properly and had to admit, the Valmese had the harbor well fortified. There were a few houses here which means, as the grandmaster had predicted, there may be some civilians around.

"At last, Valm Harbor." Chrom commented as he looked at the area. "It appears well fortified."

"Indeed." The grandmaster said as he looked ahead. He noticed fighting happening in the distance. "Seems like the Valmese are to preoccupied with someone that they've failed notice our arrival."

"You're right." The prince agreed, trying to get a better look at who they were fighting. "Guess you were right on the money about a Resistance here."

"Obviously." The grandmaster rolled his eyes at how Chrom had doubted him.

"Alright Shepherds, gather round!" Every soldier turned their attention to Prince Chrom and Grandmaster Robin, ready to receive their orders. "We will split into two teams, one team will deal with their General while the other rounds up civilians and ensures their safety." He turned to his friend, giving him the floor.

"You've all been informed of your objectives, so get to it!" The grandmaster said, watching as the Prince led the rest of the shepherds into the Harbor, ready for battle while the Future Warriors remained with him. "Okay guys, this is what we've been waiting for. Our objective is to help out the civilians, okay?" They each nodded. "Nah, I need you to get a better look at whose fighting over there. If it's a resistance member, we should give assistance."

"Right!" She used her dragonstone and flew into the air. Once she got a better look, she turned to the grandmaster. "It's a woman with black hair. She's fighting all by herself."

"We need to help her." Lucina stated.

"Okay guys." Robin pulled out his tome. He along with the Future Warriors charged into the Harbor, ready to fight. "Let's go!"

* * *

Say'ri was running for her life as the Valmese ran after her, trying to end her and her Resistance. Anyone that tried to end her life was swiftly cut down, as none could match her skill with a blade. As she was backed into a corner, she saw a ship dock and immediately came to the conclusion that help had finally come.

"Who is that?"

She looked on ahead and saw two figures at the front, one with blue hair and one with silver hair. The blue haired man went off in the direction of where Farber was, likely going to try and take him down while the silver haired man along with twelve individuals started to head in her direction. She sighed with relief.

"The Ylissean League?! So they finally landed! I only pray I can get in contact with Prince Chrom or Grandmaster Robin soon!" She whispered.

"Over 'ere! We have 'er cornered!" A Valmese soldier yelled, drawing a group of men who had her cornered.

"Confound these wretched imperials!" She raised her blade, ready to fight, but there were only five of them and only one of her. They had her surrounded. Was this the end?

"Got you now missy! Time to die!" One of the soliders readied their lance for a strike.

Once Say'ri prepared for a counter attack, she looked off to the side to see something leap in her direction. She squinted as it appeared to be coming very fast.

 _Is that… a person?!_ She thought to herself.

"What in the hell!" One of them yelled as he also took notice and before he knew it, the 'thing' that was headed in their direction closed in on them and kicked one of them in the face as he landed. It was a person, a man with silver hair who had magically leaped from the beach all the way to Say'ri's location. She could only stare in awe.

"Kill em!" He yelled in which they turned their attention to the man who simply smirked at their pathetic charge.

"Rexcalibur!"

With the lift of his hand, a tornado of wind captured them all and sent them straight into the sky.

"Nah, now!" He yelled.

"HYAA!"

The dragon blasted them with fire, killing them mid air. As they fell to the ground, their bodies were scorched, beyond recognition. Say'ri could only stare at amazement from the silver haired man's entrance and how he easily took out those soldiers.

The dragon had two women on her back, one with blue hair and one with red hair. Followed by a red haired Wyvern rider with an Archer and a blue haired pegasus knight. A beast like creature came sprinting around the corner with a Myrmidon and silver haired mercenary following alongside a War Monk and a Knight. From her deduction, they must be with the Ylissean League.

"Robin, that was awesome!" Cynthia cheered as she landed.

"A splendid way to move from one point to another Grandmaster! I dub thee, the ELWIND SUPER LEAP OF DEVASTATION!" Owain yelled, giving his wind jump a name.

"Uh, thanks." He nodded before turning to Say'ri. "Are you okay?" He asked causing her to stop staring to answer him.

"Y-Yes." She nodded. "You must be Grandmaster Robin of House Ylisse."

"You know me?" He raised an eyebrow at how she easily identified.

"Yes, your exploits are famously known in Valm despite Excellus's attempt to slander you." She commented.

"Oh?" He seemed interested in what she meant by that but decided to focus on the topic at hand. "Are you Resistance?"

"You've heard of us?" She seemed surprised seeing they had just arrived.

"We encountered a Valmese General named Nelson on our way here. We had a… polite conversation and he told me what I needed to know." He said

"You met that psychotic pig?" She scoffed in disgust at the name.

"Believe me, I know how you feel." Severa made a comment.

"Are the rest of you with the Ylissean League?" The woman asked to the others with him.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lucina bowed. "I'm Lucina, Princess of Ylisse."

"You're a Ylissean Princess? I apologize, but I've never heard of you." The woman tried her best to be polite.

"It's a long story." Robin interrupted. "May I ask your name?"

"I'm Say'ri, Princess of Chon'sin, and Leader of the Resistance." She formally introduce herself.

"A Princess?!" He had no idea he was talking to royalty and kneeled in respect. "I apologize Milady, I had no idea."

"Fie, Grandmaster, please address me casually. I prefer it that way." She said, allowing the man to regain his composure.

"As you wish. Can you fight? We could use the help." He asked.

"Aye, sir. My blade is ready to assist you." She exclaimed.

"Okay." He then turned to his comrades. "Guys, stick to the plan and check the houses. Me and Say'ri are going to check on Chrom. Lucina, until I get back, you're in charge."

"I won't let you down Robin." She nodded, letting him know she had what it takes.

"I know you won't." He smiled before turning to the others. "Let's get to work guys!" They all nodded and went about checking the nearby houses to ensure the civilians were safe. A few of the Valmese saw what they were doing and tried to attack them but they were swiftly cut down.

"Alright Say'ri, let's get over to Chrom. Hold onto me." He asked as he turend around.

Deciding to trust him, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and held on tight. He casted a wind spell into the ground which allowed the two to leap into the air, heading over to Chrom's direction.

While Lucina was busy assisting her friends in checking on the civilians, she caught sight of Say'ri wrapping her arms around Robin as they wind jumped over to her Father. When she saw another woman with her hands on him, it stirred up strange feelings inside her. She felt a large frown form on her face and her fists tighten. She didn't know how it happened, but she knew what she was feeling.

She was angry.

* * *

The rest of the Shepherds held off the Valmese while Chrom and Sumia went off to deal with Farber. Judging from the look of him, it seems that Robin's dossiers proved to be accurate as the man rode a black horse, wore the armor of a Dark Knight, and carried a Fire Tome. While he had a blank stare on his face, it carried a certain malice which could only be for those who would oppose his god.

"You must be the Exalt Chrom and Queen Sumia. You two along with the Demon of Ylisse are my master's sworn enemies." He explained to them.

"Demon of Ylisse?" The Prince wondered curiously.

"I think he means Robin." His wife commented.

"That's new." The prince said before turning to his attention back to his enemy. "Are you General Farber?"

"Aye. Do you intend to parley Ylissean Prince? Your attempts would be worthless. If you wish to live, you will kneel before your true superior." He commanded.

"We will never surrender to the likes of a tyrant." The Prince yelled. "You're close to your defeat, if you surrender, we will spare you."

"I will not bow before a mere speck like you." He prepared to cast a spell before he caught something in the sky, heading in his direction. The sun was blocking him from getting a clear view.

Just then a man with silver hair with a woman on his back landed right in front of the Prince in his wife. Farber could only stare, astounded by what just happened.

"Took you long enough." The Prince commented. "How's Lucina and the others?"

"They are currently assisting the civilians." He said as the woman on his back let go of him. "This is Say'ri, Resistance leader and Princess of Chon'sin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Chrom." She bowed.

"Likewise." He nodded. While the were introduced he noticed that Robin had taken a few steps ahead of them, ready to challenge the Valmese Harbor.

"You must be Robin, the Demon of Ylisse. It appears Excellus's description of you was false, you look mere human to me." Farber commented.

"I'm getting really irritated by this nickname nonsense." The grandmaster glared at him. "Chrom, keep his men off of me. I'm going to take him down."

"And let you play the loner card again? Like hell!" The Prince complained, not wanting his friend to fight alone.

"I shall assist." Say'ri exclaimed and stood by his side.

"Happy?" The grandmaster turned to his friend who rolled his eyes and turned to fend off the Valmese.

"Be careful, okay?" The Prince said as he and his wife went off to fight the rest of the enemy.

"You two are fools to face me! Long live the Emperor! Death to all who oppose him!"

He sent a few Fire Spells in his direction which he quickly repelled back with Fire Spell of his own. Say'ri was right behind him, trying to find a quick way to attack him without being burned.

While Farber was distracted by a torrent of wind spells the grandmaster decided to throw at him, Say'ri rushed at him, Killing Edge drawn, and went for a killing blow. He was able to avoid being killed by her blade, but unfortunately for him, the strike meant to kill him took the life of his horse. He fell off but quickly regained his composure and sent an Arcfire towards her to take her life.

Robin sent and Arcwind towards his spell, stopping it and saving Say'ri from getting scorched. She backed away and stood by the grandmaster's side once again.

"We've eliminated his horse, let's go in for the killing blow." She said.

"Okay, follow my lead." The grandmaster whispered a plan into her ear. She looked at him, wondering if he was serious but the look in his eye said he was. She decided to believe in him and stood in front of him and readied herself. He placed his hand on her back, ready to cast a spell.

"Whatever you two are planning, it is futile." He readied another spell. "You puny ants are nothing compared to the might of Emperor Walhart!"

"He must be something if he relies on the incompetent." Robin retorted a reaction of anger from Farber.

"Die!" He yelled as he charged at the duo.

"Elwind!"

He casted an Elwind spell, sending Say'ri into the General's direction. She came at him at extraordinary speed and by the time he figured out what had happened, he looked down to see blood pouring from his side. He turned around to see the Chon'sin princess behind him with her blade coated in his blood, showing that she had cut right through him.

He fell to his knees as his vision began to fade. Even on the verge of death, Farber could do nothing but laugh.

"I may fall… but we are legion…" He continued to laugh as body hit the ground. "You cannot stop… the Conqueror…"

And with that, he was dead.

"I admire your loyalty Farber." Robin went over and closed his eyes as a sign of respect. "But your Conqueror will fall."

He then went over to Say'ri to check on her and see how she was doing.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Aye, what an incredible plan, Grandmaster! I never dreamed of being capable of such speed." She smiled in admiration of his strategy.

"Yeah, I tried it out with a friend of mine once, thought it could prove useful." He answered with honesty. "Let's regroup with the others."

Both groups, the assault and rescue team regrouped. According to Lucina, she and her friends checked each house to make sure the citizens were alright. Apparently, once Farber took control, many of the citizens took refuge in their homes, fearing of going outside and angering the Valmese. They had plenty of food but they were running low so first order of business was supplying them with water and provisions.

The Shepherds were able to take down Farber's men with ease. Thankfully, none were injured. In the meantime, Frederick directed a few soldiers to set up sentries around the Harbor to maintain the area.

One notable thing to bring up was the large frown that formed on Lucina's face. From the look of it, she seemed to be peeved about something.

"Lucina?" He called out in which he turned to him.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Is something wrong? You seem angry?" He asked, pointing to her large frown.

"Oh, it's nothing." She passed it off and went over to her father which only left the grandmaster more confused. Her friends later regrouped with him.

"Hey guys, is Lucina angry about something?" He asked them.

"Don't know, she's been frowning like that for a while. Did you say something to piss her off?" Severa spoke up.

"I don't think so." Robin rubbed the back of his head.

"She could be mad about how the citizens were being treated, I know I would." Inigo pointed out.

"I say we give her space." Kjelle said in which everyone nodded.

"Anyway, I'm very proud of you guys. Good job on your first mission." Robin smiled, earning nods of gratitude from the others.

"Why exactly were we chosen as a rescue team, if I may ask?" Gerome asked, for the first time, in a polite manner. "We are Shepherds too, we should have every right to join the fray."

"Everyone has their missions, Gerome. Don't be impatient, we'll be doing a lot more fighting in the coming days." The grandmaster told him.

"Hmph." He simply scoffed and turned away.

"Alright guys, let's go speak with Chrom."

The grandmaster and the Future Warriors went over to Chrom who along the Khan's, and Lissa, properly introduced themselves to the Chon'sin princess.

"Mercy, friends!" She bowed in respect. "The tales of your strength were no exaggeration... I am called Say'ri, Princess of Chon'sin, and I lead the Resistance."

"So there is an organized resistance?" Chrom asked.

"Aye, of sorts. Several groups formed to seek liberty for the states of Valm." She explained.

"I'm surprised, I would've thought Walhart would stamp out any dissenters." The Prince said.

"He tries, but we Resistance are a slippery lot." She clenched her fist in determination. "We strike hard and then vanish again into the dark of night. Even now rebels ride to the banner of dynasts across the continent. United, we could pose a veritable threat to Walhart. And so, for some time I have struggled to bring us together."

"What's stopping you?" Flavia wondered

"Greed. Jealousy. Sloth. All the old weaknesses of man." Say'ri explained. "The dynasts all would have freedom, but on their own terms. Some refuse to take up arms unless their territory is threatened. Others thrive under the Conqueror's heel and will not join unless there is profit in it. Liberty is a fine word, aye, but not always enough to rouse men from foolishness."

"I take it you're looking for a more convincing argument, then?" The East Khan wondered.

"Just so, although my efforts thus far have met with meager success. I fear many distrust me." The Chon'sin Princess said somberly.

"Is it because Chon'sin's King also fights for Walhart?" Robin asked in which the princess looked at him.

"How do you know that?" She asked, wondering how the grandmaster knew of Yen'fay's allegiance to the Conquerer.

"Here." He handed her the dossiers that he wrote down from the information that Nelson had given him. Her eyes widened at the files. "So, I am to assume these are accurate?"

"I'm surprised. You said so earlier but how did you get that psycho to talk?" She wondered.

"Me and my friend Severa had a…" He hoped his knuckles to emphasize his point. "…polite conversation with him."

"Loser sang like a bird." The redhead smirked.

"I-I see." Say'ri muttered, wondering just what tactics did they use to make Nelson talk.

"Why does Chon'sin's king support the empire?" Basilio asked.

"Would that I knew, good sir. Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more!" She yelled which caused everyone to grimace, seeing the hurt in her eyes from being betrayed by family. "If we meet on the battlefield, I would cut him down, same as any other imperial." She told them but there was a certain pain in her words. "Walhart is said to command a million men now. Perhaps more. Sooner or later he will stamp out the Resistance entirely, if we do not unite."

"Um, Chrom? Did she just say he has a MILLION soldiers?" Lissa said in shock.

"Ha! And what are one million men against the Ylissean dogs of war?! You stopped a thousand of their ships, did you not?" She looked at the grandmaster and smiled. "Your daring strategy has awoken and inspired people across all of Valm. Together I know we can yet unite the Resistance and break Walhart's grip!" She clapped her hands and bowed. "Help me, Prince Chrom! Grandmaster Robin, I beg of you!"

"This is no easy thing you ask of me." Chrom said. "I have my own causes: a halidom to save and a future to win."

Those words caused Lucina to look upon her Father but she looked a little down as she had no idea what to do in this situation. Her friends also shared the same doubts. With the amount of men in Walhart's army, the Shepherds could be picked off like flies. There is no way they could win against an army like that.

But… just when everyone was beginning to have doubts, someone spoke up.

"A successful team beats with one heart." The grandmaster said, which confused everyone as to what he meant. "It's a proverb, in case anyone was wondering. It means that if a team comes together as one, with the same goal and determination, nothing can stop them. Walhart may have his team, but so do we." He turns to the Chon'sin princess. "Regardless of how the odds look right now, I refuse to stand by and let some brutish thug, who hides behind the title of emperor, do what he wants."

"Grandmaster Robin…" She was stunned by his kind words.

"Say'ri, you have my support. Whatever I can do to help you, I'll do it!" He clenched his fist in determination, earning a smile from her.

The Future Princess watched as Robin made his declaration to help her and smiled. Always the one to help others. She would be a poor partner if she didn't take his side so she stood by him and made the same promise.

"I'm with you too, Milady." Lucina said.

The Future Warriors also agreed with Robin and mad their vows to help Say'ri in her mission to free Valm.

"Always have to one up me, huh?." The Prince smiled at his friend's determination to help the Chon'sin princess and decided to make his own vow. "I admire your courage. Perhaps your mission is the best way to achieve mine. So yes, Say'ri. I will join your cause with my own."

"Thank you! Thank you all so much!" She yelled happily, tears streaming down her face.

"First things first, we need to win the support of the people. I've already instructed our spies to spread the word that the Shepherds have arrived but we won't see results until tomorrow." The grandmaster explained and turned to Say'ri. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, I do have one idea." She said. "Since ancient times, many of our people have worshipped Naga. More precisely, we worship the divine dragon's oracle, Lady Tiki. Though most know her only as the Voice. The Voice is trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner. But if she were freed…"

"The Resistance could unite around her." Robin finished her sentence and she nodded in agreement. "Where is this 'Voice' being held?"

"There is a shrine built in the branches of the divine Mila Tree." She pointed to the tall tree off in the distance. "She is confined there. It's about a days walk if we decide to make camp on the road."

"Then we have our plan." Chrom smiled, ready to depart. "Let's get to it!"

* * *

As the Shepherds marched for the Mila Tree, they decided to make camp on the road. Everyone was exhausted and there was a good chance they would be put to combat again if they arrived without rest.

Robin decided to work on his strategies as he wanted to make sure everything was precise. However, something was nagging at him, particularly Say'ri's words from earlier.

 _My efforts thus far have met with meager success. I fear many distrust me_.

He did not like the sound of that at all. If Say'ri's assumptions are true and that many of the Resistance hold no trust for her, that makes them dangerous. He didn't hold any doubt or distrust for the Chon'sin Princess at all, far from it. Her skill in combat greatly impressed him and her pleas for help were very sincere. But, he couldn't push aside the possibility that the Resistance could be be a potential threat, no matter how low the chance might be.

"Excuse me?" He heard his tent bell ring which cut him from his thoughts. "Grandmaster Robin, are you awake?"

"Yes, come in." He called out which allowed whoever was calling from outside his tent. His tent flap opened and the grandmaster was met with none other than the Chon'sin Princess herself. "Good day, Say'ri. How can I help you?"

"I was hoping to catch you before I went to sleep." She commented as she entered his tent. "I was hoping to get to know you better."

"Oh?" He said, she seemed a little embarrassed about something which confused him as he had no problems telling anyone his personal life.

"Yes, you see…" She blushed a little. "I'm actually a huge fan of you. I've heard about your adventures and exploits and I've wanted to meet you for a while."

"Really? I'm honored." The grandmaster was surprised, not having any idea that the Chon'sin Princess herself admired him so much. "What do you wish to know?"

They talked for a while with Robin telling her his backstory as well as his adventures. He explained to her that he has no memory of his past from beyond two years ago and how Chrom found him.

"So, you have no memory of your childhood? Your parents?" She asked.

"None whatsoever." He shrugged.

"So, Prince Chrom found you in a field unconscious without memory. Bandits attacked one of your nearby towns, you fought against them, and Prince Chrom recruited you? Just like that?" She was trying to make sure she got the story correctly.

"That's the gist of it, yes."

"What a crazy story." She commented. "No offense, but if it were me, I would've been suspicious."

"I got that a lot from Frederick when I first met him, but considering there was no evidence that I had ill intentions toward Chrom, there was no case." He said, remembering how things were between him and the Great Knight back then.

"Wisely said. Please continue."

He told her about how the war with Mad King Gangrel and his adventures into the Outrealms. He also told her about his supposed heritage of being the son of Plegia's current king.

"So, you're the Prince of Plegia?" She asked.

"I don't go by that title, and it makes me sick just thinking about it." He scoffed. "I don't know Validar nor do I have any care for the man. He's Grimleal which makes him…"

"Your enemy?" She finished. "Seems like we're similar." She said, causing him to remember how her brother is now her enemy due to his alliance to Walhart.

"Oh… I'm sorry." He apologized, not wanting to remind her that her brother betrayed her.

"It's okay. Please continue."

He told her about how he encountered Nelson who had planned on stealing the Fire Emblem and destroying Sage's Hamlet. He also told her about how he and his friends from the future defeated him and changed Sage's Hamlet for the better.

"I can scarcely believe it!" She seemed appalled. "What made that fiend think he could get away with such monstrosity?!"

"He was Grimleal. To him, he probably thought his actions were normal." He simply shrugged.

"I'm very pleased that he has been dealt with. I lost a lot of good men to that monster." Say'ri clenched her fist in rage.

"I'm sorry." He offered.

"Fie, Grandmaster. You have nothing to apologize for. If anything, I should be praising you for stopping such evil. You're exactly as the stories say you are." She smiled.

"Thanks." He said before deciding to bring up another topic. "I've been meaning to ask, you said that Walhart's tactician has been trying to discredit me? How exactly?"

"That pig Excellus, began spreading tall tales about you around the time Walhart came into power, saying you are a ruthless, soulless, murderer, forcing people to live in fear of being killed for any perceived wrongdoing." She explained which made his raise an eyebrow on how descriptive she was. "He began calling you the Demon of Ylisse and has offered a reward to anyone who brings you in, dead or alive."

"I see." He had to admit he was insulted by what she had told him. The grandmaster never thought himself as ruthless as he does give his enemies the chance of surrendering with the promise of sparring them should they take the deal. Whoever this Excellus is, he clearly doesn't know his facts. "Tell me, Say'ri. Do you believe think I'm a demon?"

"Absolutely not. Demons have no feelings. From our fight with Farber, I could tell what kind of man you are. Evil, ruthless, and soulless, are not the words I would use to describe you." She recalled how when she asked for assistance, he immediately offered to help her and that it was likely his motivation that caused to others to offer their help. "You're a good man, Grandmaster. I hope we get along from here on out."

"Absolutely. Also, call me Robin. Like you, I'm not one for titles." He smiled.

"Of course." She nodded. "I've been meaning to ask, I've heard you are a carrier of the rare Levin Sword? May I see it?"

"My sword is currently having maintenance being done on it, but once it's done, perhaps you would fancy a duel." He offered which caught her attention.

"A duel? That would be the greatest honor." She smiled, wondering what kind of style this man uses. "I shall take my leave. Have a pleasant night, Robin."

"You too." And with that, she departed. In truth, he wanted to talk to her about her earlier comment about how some in the resistance don't trust her. It made him feel very uneasy. However, she likely would have denied whatever suspicions he had and would probably have been offended.

If anything, it's something to consider in the event that the Resistance were to fight alongside the Shepherds. He should run this by Frederick and see if he has the same concerns.

Having finished up work, he decided to take a walk around camp. He got up from his desk and left his tent.

He went for a stroll around the camp to check on how things were. Some of the Shepherds were up either telling stories or playing cards while others were asleep. He did take notice that someone was by the campfire by the themselves and wondered who it could be. The moment he saw two long strands of red hair, he knew who it was.

"Severa?" He called out in which she turned around. She simply gave him a small smile and patted the log next to her, signaling him to sit down with her. "I figured you'd be asleep."

"I would be if my parents weren't making so much noise." She complained.

"Oh?" He looked over to Ricken and Cordelia's shared tent which stood right next to Severa's and saw it rustling around. Since it was far from the campfire, he couldn't hear anything. "Should I tell them to quiet down?"

"I wouldn't go over there if I were you." She grabbed him before he could do anything. "Like I said, they're making too much noise, if you catch what I'm saying."

"If they're being loud I think I should… wait…" He looked over to the couple's tent and caught Frederick walking by. The moment the Great Knight stood close to their tent, he immediately grimaced and left in the other direction. It was quite clear what was going on in that tent. "No…"

"Yep." She rolled her eyes.

"That… is incredibly disturbing." He immediately turned around to face the campfire, wanting to erase this knowledge from his memory.

"You're telling me? I'm the one who has a tent next to them. I can't sleep like this." She complained.

He immediately reached into his coat and pulled out a spare tent model and handed it to her.

"There's some open space near my tent." He said in which she smiled and took it. "Has Nah told you how to set this up?"

"A little magic and it turns into a real tent? Yeah, I know." She said but she wasn't ready to go to bed yet. She wanted to stay here and talk with him some more. In fact, there was something bothering her and she figured he could be of some help. "Is it alright if I ask you a question?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't" He smiled.

"I'm being serious here!" She yelled but she didn't mean to. She began after she calmed down. "How do you feel when you kill someone?"

"What?" He was taken off guard by her question and wondered just why she was thinking about something like this. He decided to answer honestly. "If you want my honest answer Severa, it makes me sick. No one should ever have to stain their hands with the blood of others whether for good or evil. But sometimes, we have no choice."

"I know." She nodded. "In the future, all of humanity came together to fight against Grima and the Risen. Every life was important, if one died, they would become Risen, and having to kill someone you knew… it… it hurts, nearly breaks your heart." She said, frustrated by this war. "But here… people are fighting each other for stupid selfish reasons. It makes me so… so angry!"

Robin could tell that she was conflicted, having grown up her whole life fighting and killing Risen, she was probably under the assumption that killing would be second nature to her. That is, until she realized she's fighting actual humans with feelings and emotions, not to mention blood.

He scooted closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting her as she looked up at him.

"You and I… we're alike, you know." He pointed out.

"Yeah, right." She scoffed. "So your a childish, talentless, little brat who whines about having taken a life? I doubt that."

"First off, stop saying that." He glared at her, grabbing her arms forcefully and making her look at him. "You're not a brat and for the last time, you're not talentless. Quit talking about yourself like that. I know what kind of person you are Severa, because I'm your friend and I'm damn proud to be."

"R-Robin." She exclaimed, blushing on how close their face were.

"S-Sorry." He let her go and calmed down before answering her again. "We're alike, because, like you… I'm angry at times too." He said which was the complete truth. Sometimes his anger and rage got the best of him and he was glad that his friends were always at his side to calm him down. It's still there, the anger and hate he feels in his heart. It's always been there and it may never go away. But he reminds himself of Emmeryn's words from two years ago, and reminds himself that he won't let his anger and hate control him.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at what he could be angry about.

"Yes, and if there is one thing that makes me angry, it's listening to you put yourself down all the time." He exclaimed. "Stop thinking you don't mean anything to anyone. In case you forgot, you mean something to me."

"Robin." She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him into an affectionate cuddle. She rested her head on his chest and the sudden closeness caught him off guard. "Thank you."

"Severa…"

"I've never really had someone care about me like that. Sure, I had my friends, but no one has ever told me I actually meant something to them." She explained.

"Well, let me be the first to say it. I care about you." He said.

"Your little outburst made that clear." She laughed while he rolled his eyes. "But thank you, Robin. If you still have time, I would like to talk to you more."

"Of course." She let go of him so they could better face themselves. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, my first question is, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"I knew this was coming." He rolled his eyes and many have asked him this question several times and he always replies with. "No I don't."

"Oh." She simply said. "Well, have you ever considered a relationship?"

"Well…" He thought about the question and he had to admit, ever since his talk with Lucina back on Sage's Hamlet, he began to have a completely different perspective on relationships. When Robin confessed his innermost jealousy of the other shepherds to the Future Princes, he realized that in doing so, he had recanted his belief on the concept of romance and love and actually thought about the possibility. "I don't know. I guess I would be open to it."

"That's good. Besides, all work and no play makes Robin an old man." She joked.

"Haha, very funny." He rolled his eyes and the two laughed together.

For the next hour or so, Robin and Severa talked and got to know each other more on a personal level. He learned about her favorite foods, her favorite color, her likes and dislikes, her dreams, her hobbies, etc.

After which the two bid each other good night and headed back to their respective tents. Whenever Severa brought up that she considered herself talentless, he immediately though of their initial encounter back at the Mercenary Fortress. She made a very smart strategic move when he confronted Holland and he couldn't help but wonder just how strong Severa's skill with strategy is.

 _I think I just found my back-up_.

* * *

Lucina sat with Cynthia who didn't want to sleep in her tent by herself, listening to her little sister talk about how heroic they were when saving the citizens of Valm Harbor. The Future princess looked like she was paying attention but in reality, her mind focused on other things.

"And then I said, have no fear, Cynthia, the Warrior of Light is here! That's a good one, wouldn't you say?" Her sister asked and realized she wasn't paying attention. "Lucina?!"

"Huh?" Her sister's yell broke her from her thoughts.

"Were you even paying attention?!" She exclaimed.

"S-Sorry, sis. I've just been thinking." She said.

"Clearly?!" She threw her hands up in annoyance before deciding to tease her. "Would you be thinking about our handsome, dashingly tactician."

"Actually, yes." She said which shocked her sister as she was expecting to be defensive.

"Oh? Tell me about it." Teasing aside, she wanted to know what was bothering her.

"Do you remember when Robin took Say'ri to go see Father?" She asked.

"Yeah, he wind jumped out of there with her on his back. I swear, that move of his is super cool!" She cheerfully yelled

"Well, when I saw her wrap her arms around him, when I saw how close she got to him, I don't know how but… I just got so angry. Severa even told me I was frowning the whole day and I had no idea." She explained.

"So, are you saying you got jealous?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know. It's just… when I saw her touch him… I hated it… I didn't like it at all." She said, thinking that it was childish to be thinking about it. After all, Robin was just taking her to Chrom. There was nothing romantic about it. In fact… thinking about the grandmaster being romantic with Say'ri was bringing back the anger she was feeling earlier. "Grrr!"

"Whoa! Sis calm down!" Her younger sister exclaimed, trying to calm her down.

"Oh… oh, no." She stopped frowning, seeing the worried look on her sisters face. "I'm so sorry, Cynthia. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, I understand." Her sister nodded, happy that she calmed down. "If we're being truthful, I've kinda had a little crush on him since I first met him."

"Really?" Lucina said. She thought Cynthia's comments about Robin were just playful banter.

"Can you blame me. He's so awesome and so… inspirational." She said. "But, seeing as how you like him, I'll back off."

"O-Okay." She nodded.

"But sis, I thought you were planning on leaving after Grima was defeated? That is what you told me before we made the trip back in time." The younger princess remarked on the conversation they had prior to leaving their destroyed world. How when all was done, she would live her life under a new alias or travel back to her world if she could.

"I know. I kept telling myself that I don't belong here. But… I don't know anymore. Whenever I think of leaving, my heart hurts. When that happens I think about all the time Robin has spent with me. The thought of never seeing him again… it… it breaks my heart."

"Lucina, look at me." She told her sister in which she complied. "Do you like Robin? I'm not teasing, I'm asking, do you truly like him?"

Lucina thought about it. She thought about how she felt whenever she was around him, how he always eased her concerns and how he was always there for her when she needed a friend or needed advice. She thought about how he, one who doesn't take partners, decided to partner up with her at her request. She remembered when she showed him her dress, how he confessed to her the things he would likely never say to anyone. She thought about how she held him in her arms after he broke down. She thought about how he fought alongside her against the Revenants and Nelson. Also… she thought about the other day when she reached for his hand without thinking and instead of rejecting it, he accepted it.

She couldn't ignore it.

"I do." She finally admitted it. "I do like him."

What she was feeling for him was something more than friendship. It didn't matter, the feeling was confusing but she knew exactly what it was: She was falling for Robin.

"About time." Cynthia smiled at her sister finally admitting her feelings. "Now, I'm not an expert on relationships myself, but I'm certain that Robin feels the same as you."

"You think so?" She wondered but she suspected that Robin may feel something for her as she recalled the words he said to her when they talked back on Sage's Hamlet.

 _When I'm around you, I feel… at peace. I don't need to hold back around you. I can just let out how I truly feel and you won't judge. I've always liked that about you. And… you're really important to me._

"Just give it time sis. He'll come around." The younger princess smiled.

"Cynthia. When did you get so… inspirational?" She wondered.

"Hehehe, I guess Robin's influence is rubbing off on all of us." She laughed in which Lucina joined in as well.

The two sister talked again, speaking on happier things. Cynthia said that when the war was over, she was hoping to join the Pegasus Knights and serve under Cordelia. It's good to see that her sister had a plan to start a new life in this world. Hopefully, Lucina could think of something as well. Now that she knew she didn't want to leave her friends and family behind, she wondered what she should do after Grima was defeated and the fighting was done.

Maybe a certain tactician will help her find out.

* * *

 **Damn, Gerome is such a jerk! How could he say something like that about our wonderful tactician. Whatever he's planning, it can't be good.**

 **And we introduce Say'ri. I'd say she's alright. I admire her convictions, that's for certain.**

 **Also, I have decided with much consideration to start writing my Huniepop Harem and Fire Emblem Awakening Harem. It will not cause any delay in the Tactician Magician chapters so don't worry. I kept telling myself I should focus on one fic at a time, but I thought about it and decided to get to work on the other projects.**

 **Til next time.**


	30. Voice of Naga

**Wow! The review section went off like bomb in the latest chapter. Everybody is giving Gerome so much hate! Cut the guy some slack, can you guys really blame him after everything he's been through?**

 **No but seriously, thank you all for your continued support.**

 **This chapter's shoutout goes to Kunnaki for his fic _The Life of Charles: A Huniepop Story_.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the 30th chapter.**

 **Woohoo! 30 chapters already?! Let's keep it up!**

* * *

Robin woke up first thing in the morning, took a bath, got dressed, and headed out to get his day started. So much work to do today. First, he needed to get his Levin Sword back from Anna as she had told him it would be finished today. Second, He hoped to see how Cynthia's progress in her magic training had been. After all, if she could not cast something simple as a mere Fire spell, it meant that she had no aptitude for magic and thus, he could not help her. Third, He has yet to see the results of having sent Gaius's spies out to spread the word that the Shepherds have arrived. Hopefully, they will have gained new allies.

He made his way over to Anna who had set up his shop. Like him, she was always getting up earlier, probably the earliest riser in the group. After all, she wouldn't want to miss out on potential customers.

"Hey Anna, good morning." He greeted in which she gave him one of her trademark smiles.

"Hey, there handsome, looking good today." She flirted.

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes, knowing it was all sweet talk. "Anyways, is my Levin Sword ready?"

"Of course it is, don't you have it with you?" She asked, confused as to why he was asking for his sword.

"What are you talking about? I don't have it." He told her.

"Odd, your princess friend came by and said she would deliver it to you." She explained. "Guess she still has it."

"Princess friend? You mean Lucina?" He asked

"No, not her. I think it was the other one." She said.

"Wait, Cynthia?!" He exclaimed, now on high alert. "She took it!"

"Yes. She said she would deliver it to you, why are you so upset?" She wondered.

"Anna, Cynthia isn't trained to wield that sword! She could hurt herself!" He yelled as he turned around and ran, determined to find the princess before she hurts herself with his blade.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" She yelled before he was out of sight.

* * *

Lucina woke up fresh in which she was thankful for. Like her ruined future, she was accustomed to sleeping in tents but luckily since she went to bed early, she was able to have a good nights rest and wake up without feeling drowsy or tired. She glanced to her sister's bed roll and saw that she wasn't there, figured she must've woken up already.

As she exited her cot and grabbed her armor, she noticed that her Falchion was missing. Where could it have gone? She didn't misplace it. Seeing as how that along with her sister was missing from the tent, she deduced that Cynthia had taken Falchion for some reason.

She made her way to the bathing tent to take a nice bath and ready herself for the day. Once she was dressed in her armor, she walked around camp to find her sister and get her sword back.

"Alright, one clean cut ought to do it!"

Lucina heard a voice yell from the outskirts of the camp, she walked over and saw something utterly ridiculous. She saw her sister holding Falchion and a red apple placed on a log. It seems she was going to try and cut it which made Lucina face palm in annoyance at how her sister was treating the divine blade.

"Cynthia." She called out which got her sister's attention.

"Oh, morning sis?" She said but noticed the large frown on her sister's face. "What's up?"

"You know what I'm about to say, don't you?" She crossed her arms.

"Um…" She thought for a minute but say that Lucina was eyeing the blade. "Be sure to wash Falchion after I'm done cutting this apple?"

"DON'T use Falchion to cut apples in the first place, you dolt!" Lucina stomped over and reclaimed her sword.

"S-sorry!" She apologized.

"You had best be more than just sorry." She lectured. "This sword is a national treasure of Ylisse and a final memento of my father. Would you use the last earthly remembrance of your dead father to cut FRUIT?! You've shamed the weapon that built your very homeland!"

"Geez, calm down sis. I said I was sorry." She said, trying to calm her sister down. "I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly," Lucina exclaimed. "If you wanted to test out Falchion, you could've just asked me."

"Yeah. Sorry sis." She smiled before pulling out another blade. "Guess I'll just have to use this."

"Is that…" She took one look at the blade her sister hid behind the log and recognized it immediately. "What are you doing with Robin's Levin Sword?"

"Apparently Anna was doing some sort of maintenance on it, I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention." She shrugged. "I just told her I'd deliver it to him and she gave it to me."

"Cynthia, that's his sword, he treasures it very much." She told her. "You should return it."

"Of course, I'll return it. After I cut this in half!" She raised the Levin Sword, reading to crash in down onto the apple. But, as she was about to bring it down, the sword shot out a bolt of thunder into the air, frightening her and her sister. "Whoa! how did I do that?"

"Cynthia, I think you should…" Another bolt came out of the sword, which hit the ground. "Stop doing that!"

"I'm not!" She exclaimed. "It's doing that on its own. How the hell does Robin use this thing?"

She slammed her palm onto the hilt of the blade, causing another bolt of lightning to shoot out of the blade, not only piercing the apple but also severing the log in half.

Lucina caught notice of a blur heading in their direction and saw that it was Robin, sprinting right at them with a look of panic on his face.

"Cynthia, drop the sword!" He demanded.

"Oh hey, Robin. I was just…" She turned around to meet his eyes, another bolt of thunder shot out of the blade and headed into Robin's direction. Luckily, he dropped to the ground, dodging it as the bolt went over his head.

"Drop it! NOW!" He yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" She released her grip onto the blade and the electricity died down as it hit the ground.

The grandmaster now relieved that this farce was over, went to pick up his blade and sheathed it. He turned to Cynthia to scold her for this.

"You didn't seem like the type to pull a stupid stunt like this." He groaned in annoyance. "What were you doing with my blade anyway?"

"I was… um…" She twiddled her fingers in nervousness. "Testing it out on an apple."

"What?" He couldn't believe his ears. She was going to do what?! "You were using my Levin Sword as a fruit knife?!"

"I just wanted to test it out!" She exclaimed.

"Cynthia." He reached up to his collar and pulled it down slightly, showing her some of his scars. "Half of these came from practicing with that blade. If you're not trained to use the Levin Sword, this could happen to you."

"Oh, wow." She looked at his scars before he released his collar. "I'm sorry, Robin. Please forgive me."

"It's alright, no harm done." He then unsheathed his blade and squeezed the grip. The electricity coming off of it is much stronger than before.

"It looks… different than before." Lucina noted.

"Remember that bandit we encountered who also had a Levin Sword?" He asked in which Lucina nodded. Cynthia, on the other hand, grimaced as she did not want to remember when that scumbag held her hostage. "I had Anna transfer the thunder magic from his sword into mine."

"Wha! Really!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"That's correct." She smiled over the intensity of electricity coming off of his blade.

"So, Robin…" The younger princess pulled out what appeared to be a Fire Tome. "Wanna see what I've learned?"

"I've been meaning to check on your progress for a while." He sheathed his sword and turned his attention to the younger princess while Lucina stood by and watched. "Show me what you've got."

"Okay!" She turned around and charged a ball of fire into her hands, ready to show off her training. "Elfire!"

She sent around five Elfire spells off into the air which greatly impressed Robin at how quickly she was able to learn. He was expecting her to only master basic fire. Guess Cynthia does have an aptitude for magic after all.

"Cynthia, when did you…" Lucina gasped at how her sister was able to cast magic.

"Very impressive. You were able to cast Elfire without any complications." He applauded her.

"How do I cast Arcfire though?! I've tried it, but nothing works." She complained.

"It's very simple Cynthia. Watch me." He opened his tome and prepared a spell. "Clear your mind of anything that's holding you back. Focus every part of your being into this attack, as if it was your last." He said before unleashing a spell. "Arcfire!"

He cast an Arcfire spell into the distance, showing that you must have complete focus and concentration in order to cast high-level spells.

"Now, you try it." He said in which she opened her tome and readied a spell. "Let go of your restrictions Cynthia." He spoke softly. "All your thoughts and feelings, pour all of it into your hand." He said and as he kept talking the spell in her hand was growing stronger. "Now!"

"Arcfire!" She unleashed a large ball of Arcfire into the distance. While she wanted to jump for joy at having finally been able to cast it, her legs gave out and she fell to her knees.

"Cynthia!" Lucina made her way to her sister who suddenly fell down.

"Wow." She smiled. "That was so awesome, but now I'm tired."

"That's the price of magic. When you use high-level spells like that, it puts a heavy strain on your body and tires you out." He explained. "It seems like five Elfires and one Arcfire are your limit. That's remarkable for a beginner." The grandmaster noted. "Don't worry, you'll adapt with practice."

"Okay." Cynthia nodded.

"Um, Robin?" Lucina called out.

"Hmm?" He took notice that Lucina seemed like she had a question. "Something up?

"Well, I was wondering." She said as a thought came into her head. "What would happen if Cynthia tries to use more spells than she should?"

Robin knew should have explained to Cynthia at first how dangerous magic is and why you should never exceed your limits. He had done so several times before and would not do so again unless and an extra spell could save a life.

"Well for starters, it wouldn't work. If there's one thing you shouldn't do, it's forcing a spell." He explained. "If you try to use more than what your body can handle, the results could end in unconsciousness, comatose, or even death."

"Death?!" Lucina gasped. She knew magic was dangerous but had no idea it could result in someone dying.

"Don't worry." He reassured her. "She's got her sister to look out for her, so I think she's in good hands." He said which earned a smile from Lucina. He handed her an elixir. "Here, this will give her some energy back, but I would advise resting. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah." The future princess nodded. "Today, we rescue the Voice of Naga herself. This could be a tough battle."

"I'm not worried." He smiled at her. "I've got my partner after all. Those Valmese won't stand a chance."

"O-Oh, r-right!" Lucina agreed, blushing at his statement.

"If you two are done flirting, I'd like to get some rest!" Cynthia complained in which Lucina wrapped her sister's arm over her shoulder and walked back to camp.

"Talk to you later, Robin." Lucina waved as she and her sister left.

Robin waved back before turning around and looked upon the Mila Tree off in the distance. Whatever the Valmese have planned, the grandmaster has a few tricks up his sleeve to ruin their plans.

 _I wonder what kind of person you are, Voice of Naga_. He thought before walking back to camp.

* * *

Before Robin went to the training grounds, he asked Laurent to accompany him in which he brought along the Goddess Staff in the event that one of them were to be severely injured during their duel. He caught Say'ri practicing a few scenes by herself. It appears she was warming up for her dual with him. From the looks of it, she had the same style as Lon'qu. It came to mind that Lon'qu was born in Chon'sin which would explain how he and Say'ri would share similar stances.

"You look prepared." The grandmaster noted which caught the attention of the Chon'sin Princess who turned to face him.

"Good morning, Robin. I've readied the training area our duel." She said as she stood opposite him.

"This is Laurent." He pointed to the Sage. "He will ensure that we don't get severely injured during our duel."

"I shall monitor you both to the best of my ability." He said. "If one yields or if I deem one of you incapable of continuing, I will stop the match."

"Understood." The Chon'sin princess agreed, readying herself.

"Sounds good to me," Robin said as he pulled out his Levin Sword and Tome.

 _Sword and Tome at the same time?_ She noted. _So this is the Grandmaster's style? So strange_.

"Let's have a good clean match, Say'ri." He formally bowed in which she did the same.

"The chance to face the Grandmaster of Ylisse in combat. Tis a great honor." She went into her stance. "Let us commence!"

"Bring it on!" He leaped into the air using a wind spell and came crashing down onto her blade. She managed to push him off and went for a clean strike. He deflected it and the two began exchanging blows.

Robin took notice of her style, she was as fast as Lon'qu which could be problematic. The grandmaster knew he wasn't the fastest shepherd so he had to plan and act fast.

The grandmaster then pushed her off of him and then leaped over her. When he got behind her, he spun around and went for a kick. She brought her blade around and blocked his attack but it did manage to push her back a little.

 _Such strength_. She noted.

"Tell me, Grandmaster!" She yelled. "Why do you fight?!"

"Why do I fight?! It's simple!" He said as he threw his blade up in the air and prepared a spell. "I fight to ensure the survival of all my friends and comrades!"

He sent a mere thunder spell in her direction in which she deflected. He caught his blade and sent a few bolts of thunder from his blade in her direction.

"I fight to ensure that the Future Warrior's accomplish what they came back in time for! To make their dreams into reality and create a world they can happily live in!"

He then tossed his blade up in the air and slammed his hand down onto the ground, cast Superior Jolt and surging the area with electricity. She leaped into the air and over the grandmaster, effectively dodging his attack and went for a strike while she was behind him.

He then caught his blade and turned around, blocking her attack. While their swords clash, he spoke his final reason.

"I fight to gain the power so that I can destroy all the evil that plagues the world." He exclaimed. "Including… her!" He yelled.

 _Her?_ Say'ri had no idea whom he was referring too but understood from the look in his eye. That he was referring to a person whom he hated more than anything. One that brought him nothing but pain. The same pain she felt when her brother had betrayed her.

"And that…" He pushed her off of her and went she went for another strike, He dropped his blade which she took notice of and feared that she couldn't stop her attack. However, he swiftly dodged her attack and as her blade slammed onto the ground, Robin stepped on it so she couldn't use it. As she looked up, his hand, covered in a form a blue electricity, was right at her neck, her skin stinging from the sparks coming off of it. "… is why I fight."

"An incredible display of power." She noted before removing her blade as he removed his foot, allowing her to sheathe her weapon. "I yield."

"You're fast, Say'ri." He noted. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Same for me, I would never want to make an enemy of you, Grandmaster Robin." The two bowed, signaling that their duel is over. "With your help, I will surely free Valm from Walmart's grasp."

"You can count on me. I'll do whatever it takes to help you!" He smiled, clenching his fist in determination which earned a light laugh from her.

"Your determination gives me strength, Robin." She sheathed her blade and headed. "Let us speak again soon."

"Later." He waved goodbye before falling down to his knees. He was tired and for good reason.

"Grandmaster!" Laurent made his way to his side. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, guess it was stupid to fight without any eating first." He said before getting up to stretch. "Thanks for the help Laurent, I'm sorry if I was bothering you this early in the morning."

"It is no bother at all, Grandmaster. Anything I can do to assist you, I shall." The Sage smiled. "Shall we head to the mess tent? I think Breakfast has started."

"Yeah." After a duel like that, he needed some food. After all, he had a long day today.

* * *

After Breakfast, the Shepherds began marching towards the Mila Tree which was only a few hours away. Many of the Shepherds began conversing among themselves while Chrom walked with his arm around Sumia. Seems like no matter what, those two were always glued to each other. Lissa and Lon'qu were walking alongside them with the former clinging to the latter's arm, much to his embarrassment.

"I can't believe we're going to meet the Voice of Naga herself," Sumia said. "It's almost unreal."

"Same here," Chrom said, before taking notice of his tactician walking alongside the future children.

"I have to say, Robin's become very popular with the children wouldn't you say?" Lissa pointed out.

"They're not children. They're adults, like us." Lon'qu corrected her.

"Not only that. But Chrom…" Sumia said. "Have you noticed?"

"Huh? Noticed what?" He asked, confused.

"By the gods, you're so dense." Sumia rolled her eyes. "Look at how happy Lucina is. It's not the same as before. Her eyes are practically glowing when she's talking with him."

"So, you think…" Chrom had always suspected but as he looked at his oldest daughter, he also came to the same conclusion.

"Ooooooh! Robin and Lucina sitting in a tree." Lissa teased. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Really Lissa? Really?" Chrom glared at her.

"What?" She shrugged.

Her daughter looked happier than she's ever been. It's true that he noticed that she really seemed to enjoy Robin's company and was glad that his best friend and daughter had a great friendship. But this was something else.

She has a crush.

"It's not just her." Lissa pointed out. "Look at Cordelia's kid, I think she may feel the same."

"Really?" Chrom looked at the woman in question. He never thought much about Severa only that she had this glare and harsh look every time she looked at him. Made him wonder if she disliked him or something. But with Robin, instead of scowling, she was smiling.

If Lucina and Severa held feelings for Robin, then he was most definitely screwed. After all, being in a situation where two or more women have feelings for you never ends well.

"My money's on Lucina," Sumia said. "The two are battle partners, so it's inevitable that they will fall in love."

"Yep, my bet's on Lucina as well." Lissa nodded.

"I'm not sure I like you guys placing bets on who Robin will end up with. In case you forgot about what happened at Cordelia's wedding, remember that his love life is his own business."

"Yeah, yeah." Lissa waved it off before letting go of Lon'qu's arm and walking from Shepherd to Shepherd, asking them something that Chrom couldn't hear. From their smiles and smirks, it can be presumed that Lissa is taking bets on whether or not Robin and Lucina will get together, much to the dismay of the Prince.

He looked toward his friend and admitted, if there was anyone he wanted to be with his daughter, it would be the one person who he trusted more than anything.

 _You know_. Chrom chuckled to himself. _I think I'll throw my money in as well_.

* * *

"And then, he said, 'Perhaps you've a lovely lady healer that might help an old man catch his breath' before asking me and the others for help," Robin said in his Old Hubba impression.

"Hard to believe that the creator of the Einherjar is a huge pervert!" Severa laughed.

"That is so cool!" Cynthia exclaimed. "So that's how you got the Einherjar?"

"Yep." He reached into his left sleeve and pulled out two of his cards. "My personal favorites are Marth and Elincia."

"The Hero King and the Queen of Crimea?" Nah asked. "Interesting combo."

"Keep going Robin, I wanna hear the end of this story." Yarne insisted.

"Well, if you insist." He said before continuing.

As they marched toward the Mila Tree, many of the future warriors asked Robin to tell them the story of his adventure into the outrealms. Many of them were interested in how he obtained such powerful cards and many of them listened intently.

"Such a grand adventure Grandmaster! For one to go through so much to acquire the Cards of the past is the stuff of legends!" Owain exclaimed.

"Hearing it makes me want to see the outrealms for myself," Kjelle said.

"I second that. Venturing into other worlds could prove quite an expedition." Laurent agreed.

"Say, boss, how bout once we save the world and all, you take us on an adventure into the outrealms!" Brady practically demanded.

"An adventure huh?" Robin smiled at the idea.

"I think that would be divine." Inigo agreed. "Imagine all the wonders we could see."

"That sounds like fun! What do you think Lucy?" Cynthia asked her sister.

"Oh, uh." She blushed at being put on the spot. "It sounds nice but I wouldn't want to burden you, Robin."

"Hey, if it's what you guys want, we'll make it happen." The grandmaster said.

"What an excellent idea!" Owain pumped his fist. "The Saviors of Sage's Hamlet, together again, venturing from world to world, becoming legends across the multiverse!"

"Geez, calm down." Severa said even though she herself liked the idea of going through the outrealms with her Robin and her friends.

The Shepherds kept marching for the next few hours until they finally reached the Mila Tree itself. To say it was huge would be an understatement.

"Whoaa!" Lissa said in shock. "I don't think I've ever felt so small."

"I can't even see the top of it!" Basilio exclaimed, taking in the sight of the tree.

"Most impressive indeed," Frederick said. "So the shrine hides all the way up in its branches?"

"Aye, sir. A great staircase inside the trunk leads up to it." Say'ri said causing many to grimace. The Prince himself was absolutely dreading having to walk up all those stairs. "However, the empire has closed off the only route to the steps. Or perhaps "roots" to the steps, I should say."

They noticed how many of the Valmese have set up guard around the steps to the Mila Tree. Which means, the only way they would be able to meet with the Voice is to battle their way to her.

"Then we'll just have to break through," Chrom said before turning to his friend. "Robin, can you get a good look at what we're dealing with?"

The grandmaster looked on ahead to observe the enemy. There were many of them but they were all spread out. Looks like, much like the enemies he's faced before, the Valmese also fight one on one instead of using partners.

"Let's see here." He stepped forward and look towards the enemy. "Fighters, Mercenaries, and Warriors hold the middle ground." He said which caught Say'ri's interest.

Is he able to know that just by looking at them? She wondered. So this is Grandmaster Robin's tactical prowess. It's just as strong as his magic.

"Falcon Knights occupy the left flank while bow knights are on the right." He said before looking at what was presumably the man in charge. "And a General guards the entrance. Judging from his mustache, I'd say that's…"

"Cervantes!" Say'ri growled at the man in question. "Walhart's right-hand man."

"Damn, your dossier was right on the money, Robin." Chrom pointed out. "So what's the plan?"

"Hmm." He took one good look at his enemies before coming up with a plan. "Those Bow Knights will pose a problem for our flier units. I want every available knight to deal with them. Kjelle, Kellam, you two are on point. Sully, Stahl, Frederick, and Tharja, give them assistance." They each nodded. "Brady, stay with Kjelle. If anyone gets injured, fall back and have their wounds treated."

"You got it, boss!" The War Monk exclaimed.

"I want every available archer deal with those Falcon Knights. Miriel will spot Virion and Gerome will spot Noire."

"They will die with magnificence." Virion flourished.

"I-I'll do my best," Noire said readily. However, her partner did not seem to like this arrangement.

I'm a soldier, not a babysitter. The Wyvern Rider said as he glared at the tactician.

"Something wrong, Gerome?" Robin asked as he took notice that he was looking right at him.

"It's nothing." He scoffed before turning away.

"Very well." He said before going back to his plan. "Laurent, go with them. If anyone gets injured, you know what to do."

"Understood." The Sage nodded in agreement.

"As for the rest of you, pair up, and deal with those guarding Cervantes." He gave his final order.

"Sounds like a plan." Chrom clapped his hands. "Let's get to it!"

At his command, everyone got into position. However, Robin had one thing left to say to the Future Warriors before they went out.

"Remember guys, we're a team. If there's any trouble, call out, and I'll assist." He said which made them feel relieved. "Okay?!"

"YEAH!" They said in unison.

"Alright." And with that, they each got into their respective pairs while Brady, Kjelle, Noire, and Gerome readied themselves for their specific assignments. He stood by Lucina who gripped her blade out of nervousness. He touched her shoulder, offering her a smile as she turned to him. "We'll survive this. After all, we're all in this together."

"Robin." She smiled before placing a hand on his. "I'm with you all the way."

And with that, the Shepherds moved into action.

* * *

Cervantes stood by the entrance bored out of his mind. He was supposed to stand guard along with his men in the event that the Shepherds were to try and seek and audience with the Voice of Naga. Were it up to him, he would've just killed the damn Voice and be done with it, seems like all she's ever done is cause problems for his Emperor. But, orders are orders. He also thought of a conversation he had with Excellus.

 _I would exercise caution General_. He remembered him saying. _Odds are the Ylissean League will be heading your way_.

 _The hell does it matter! I'll crush them as I would any enemy of Emperor Walhart._

 _False bravado is unbefitting of you, General_. He remembered that laugh he always has. _After all, I'm sure the Demon of Ylisse will give you a run for your money_.

 _You mean their tactician? He ain't no demon, you fool! He's a man, just like the rest of those little sheep!_

 _Very well, do as you please_. He remembered him saying before he left with one final warning. _Should you meet the Demon of Ylisse in combat, remember that his strongest spells tire him out quickly. So stay alive until the boy exhausts himself_.

 _What?_ He remembered, wondering where Excellus could've gotten that information. _Where did you hear this?_

 _Don't worry about my sources, General_. He remembered that one final laugh before he left. _I'll be nearby to pull you out in case things turn sour. Don't disappoint me_.

"Demon of Ylisse? Ha!" He scoffed. Odds are Excellus was probably jealous of this man and began calling him a demon just to discredit him. Demons don't exist and this so called "Demon of Ylisse" Is nothing more than a mere man, and men can die.

Just then, he spotted a few soldiers off in the distance, getting ready for a fight. He grinned as he noticed a few figures at the front. A blue haired man alongside a pegasus knight, presumably the Exalt Chrom and Queen Sumia. To their left was a War Cleric fighting alongside what appeared to be a sword master, possibly be Princess Lissa and Prince Lon'qu. However, at the Exalt's right were a blue haired woman alongside a silver-haired man who carried a tome in one hand and a blade in the other. The woman was unknown to him, but Excellus told him about that man many times to know who he was.

"So! They arrive at last?" Cervantes laughed at having the chance to relieve his boredom. "It's just as I thought. Demon of Ylisse? Pa! That Excellus is a child! He is human, like the rest of them."

"General Cervantes!" One of his soldiers ran up to him "Lord Excellus was right! The Ylissean League approaches!"

"Are you daft, boy?" The General asked. "Do you believe me blind?! I can see them clearly!"

"A thousand pardons, sir!" He begged for forgiveness

"Hmm... They must have some skill to make it this far… I guess Excellus was right to an extent about the tactician's skill." He said before shaking his head. "But no matter. We will show them the meaning of the word "fear"..."

"The meaning of "beard," sir?" The soldier looked at him strangely, wondering why he was talking about his beard at a time like this. "Er, yes, I'm sure they would be most impressed... But perhaps…"

"Fear, you deaf ignoramus!" He yelled, wondering how this fool misheard him. "FEAR!"

"Y-yes, sir! Of course, sir! Sorry, sir!" He begged for forgiveness again before getting back with the rest of the men, ready to fight the Ylissean League.

"It is impressive, isn't it?" He thought as he bag touching his mustache. "My whiskers? Ha ha! I've not shaved since my very first battle. And have I ever lost? No! Not even once! Ergo, my mustache makes me invincible."

* * *

The Shepherds got into their respective positions and readied themselves for battle. From the looks of the Valmese, they were expecting them. Just their leader, General Cervantes, stepped forward to say a few words to their enemy.

"Greetings Ylissean League! I applaud you for making it this far!" He laughed as he clapped his hands. "We were expecting you, and right on time! I was getting bored just standing here!"

"Are you General Cervantes?!" Chrom yelled.

"Aye, boy! And you must be the Exalt Chrom! A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He mockingly bowed.

"What do you hope to achieve by following this path?!" The Prince asked. "You invade kingdoms and bully them into submission! Why?"

"Do you even need ask, whelp?" He scoffed, believing the prince to be a fool for not seeing the bigger picture. "Emperor Walhart is destined to rule this world, plain and simple!"

"But to what end?!" Sumia yelled. "Forcing people to live in peace is not true peace!"

"Irrelevant!" He waved a hand, rebuffing the Queen's words "Walhart's mind is beyond the grasp of common men."

"Oh my gods, this idiot doesn't even know what he's fighting for, does he?" Lissa asked.

"After all, we are nothing but a single tiny hair on the beard of a flea in his great mustache!" He said, causing a few eyes to roll. "Have you not tasted the thrill of being part of something bigger than yourself?"

"Not at the price of inflicting cruelty and suffering, no. True peace should be achieved through our words and actions, not by imposing it on others!" Chrom argued.

"You know nothing, boy! You understand nothing!" The general yelled before turning to the grandmaster. "You must be Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse? Our Tactician had a few words to say about you!"

"Am I suppose to care?!" Robin spoke before shooting a bolt of thunder at his feet, warning him of what's to come. "We're here for the Voice! Get out of our way!"

"Straight to the point, eh?! It's a shame you have to die, I was beginning to like you!" He laughed before pointing his finger at them, signaling the start of the battle. "Men, ATTACK!"

"Shepherds! CHARGE!" Chrom ordered.

And with that, the Shepherds and the Valmese charged at each other, commencing the battle. As the main group got close, Robin slammed his hand onto the ground, casting Superior Jolt, shocking all of the enemies in front of them. Lucina took the moment to cut them down while they were stunned.

Luckily, because Robin ordered the flier units to stay away from the right flank so they wouldn't get caught with the Bow Knights, many of them were able to take out a majority of the Fighters and Mercenaries but stood clear of the Warriors. Few of them carried bows so Robin had their partners deal with them.

On the right flank, Kellam and Kjelle used their armor to shield their comrades from the barrage of arrows that Bow Knights sent their way. Thank the gods they wore helmets because many were aiming for a head shot. When they got close, Stahl and Sully cut them down while Tharja used her dark magic to kill some of them off in the distance. Brady stood by in case any of them got hurt, so they were safe for the moment.

Meanwhile, on the left, many Falcon Knights were under attack by the squad formed to deal with them. Virion and his beloved Miriel shot them down with a combination of arrows and magic. Their son, Laurent, provided backup in case any of them got hurt. He carried the strongest staff in the Shepherds and his healing power could come in handy should the Virion or Noire get hurt.

Speaking of Noire, She was busy shooting down reinforcements that showed up a moment later. Since they were Falcon Knights, many of them were easy picking. Her spotter, Gerome, used his throwing axe to assist Noire but was growing annoyed. From the looks of it, she didn't need him and the thought of having to constantly look out for her was vexing. He looked towards the main group and frowned.

 _This strategy is a joke_. He thought to himself, seeing how everyone is working well together in partners. He scoffed at it, relying on someone doesn't make you strong. How can you call yourself strong if you can't do things yourself? _I refuse to abide by that fool's orders. Noire can handle herself_.

And with that, Gerome flew away from his partner, believing she would be alright.

As Noire kept shooting at her enemies, she turned around and saw her partner flying away from her. Where is he going? Why is he leaving her to fend for herself? She couldn't answer those questions as more Falcon Knights started overwhelming her and she could do nothing but fight back.

So far, everything was going according to plan. However, the more bodies they dropped, the more kept coming. Reinforcements would pop up and replace those who had died. Many of the Shepherds were getting tired, so Robin decided to bring out his Einherjar.

"Hero King Marth! Devoted Queen Elincia! I summon you!" He let loose his two favorite Einherjar who readied themselves for their summoner's orders. "Please, assist us in this battle!"

"Of course, my Lord Robin." Elincia bowed as she flew off to fight her enemies.

"My sword is yours Sir Robin." Marth pulled out his blade and went off to fight.

"Uh, Robin?" Lucina tapped his arm as she saw something she didn't know if it was apart of his plan.

"What?" He asked as he looked over to the front and saw someone who has completely gone against his orders. He saw Cherche's son fighting against the mercenaries guarding Cervantes, trying to kill the General himself. "What the hell is he doing?! I asked him to spot…" He gasped as he looked towards the left flank and saw Noire completely defenseless, being overwhelmed by many Falcon Knights.

 _At this rate, she'll…_

"Severa!" Robin called the redhead over. "Stay with Lucina!"

"Robin, where are you going?" The redhead asked.

"Noire's in danger! Stay here until I get back!" He commanded.

"Be careful," Lucina said before he ran off.

He was in a state of panic. There were so many Falcon Knights surrounding her and he didn't know if he was going to make it in time. He ran as fast, opening his tome and preparing for a wind jump

Noire kept shooting many of the enemies but there were so many and she was running out of arrows. Virion, Miriel, and Laurent were so caught up in their fight they failed to even notice that Gerome had left her.

"Time to die, little girl!" One of the Falcon Knights said as she went for the stab only to get shot in the face.

 _I won't die_. Noire said to herself. _I won't die_.

When she shot her last arrow, she wasn't fast enough for the last Falcon Knight who saw that she had run out of arrows and took the opportunity. The knight went in for the stab and plunged her lance deep into Noire's stomach.

"NOOOO!" The grandmaster yelled, horrified but what he was seeing as the Archer fell to the ground after the lance was removed from her body. Using Elwind to leap his way over there, he kicked the Falcon Knight into the face, which knocked her off of her mount which flew away.

 _How dare you!_ The grandmaster repeatedly kicked the knight's face until it was unrecognizable, letting out the rage he was feeling towards the Valmese soldier who harmed his friend. Once he stopped, he made his way over to Noire.

"Noire!" He took one good look at her wound. It was deep and she was bleeding heavily. "Noire, it's okay! I've got you!" He said, applying pressure to her wound.

"R… Robin."

"It's okay Noire. It's going to be okay." He cried, his heart nearly broke seeing her like this. He turned around and called for help. "Laurent! Help! Noire's hurt!"

As soon as those words were heard, Laurent turned around, seeing the grandmaster kneeling over Noire immediately placed him on high alert. He told his parents his friend was hurt before heading over to the grandmaster.

"Dear gods!" Laurent exclaimed before he checked her wound. "It's deep but nothing vital was hit. However, she's losing a lot of blood."

"H-Help m-me. P-Please." Noire said as tears formed at her eyes.

"It'll be alright," Robin reassured. "Remember, we're all in this together. I won't let you die."

Laurent immediately pulled out the Goddess Staff, hoping it wasn't too late to heal her wounds. As he began working, the grandmaster noticed that more reinforcements were showing up. Many of the Shepherds were tired and at this rate, they could be overwhelmed by the hour.

At this rate. He knew if he didn't do something, they were going to lose this battle.

Lose?

The word stung as it gave him a horrible memory.

 _ **Looks like you lose again, handsome.**_

 _No_. He remembered those words from the one person he hated more than anything. _I'll never lose again_.

He remembered a promise he made with Chrom two years ago. He opened his tome and looked at the spell he was told not to use unless it was an emergency. Noire's on the verge of death and the Shepherds were being overwhelmed. This is an emergency!

"I'm going to finish this." He stepped forward. "Nobody hurts my friends. Nobody."

He turned a page before unleashing a barrage of fireballs out of thin air. Using Micaiah's Pyre multiple times, a shower of fireballs separated the Shepherds from the Valmese. He kept at it until the two groups were far from each other so that the grandmaster could properly finish them off.

"What is Robin doing?" Chrom wondered before he saw the grandmaster raise his hand. "No… Robin, what are you."

"My, my! What a display of power!" Cervantes laughed. "So many of my men dead thanks to you, Grandmaster of Ylisse. That's what I like to see! No hesitation! No regrets! You're truly a fierce opponent."

"I… I…" With his hand in the air, the electricity emitting from Robin's hand got louder and the clouds got darker. When the Cervantes looked at the grandmaster, nothing else existed in his eyes except hate and rage. "I never hesitate!"

As the electricity got louder and bolts of thunder formed in the sky, many were fearful of what was about to happen. Cervantes's smug look was later replaced with a look of fear.

"The name of this spell is Mjölnir." He said before closing his eyes. "Perish!"

He let his hand down, in which the lighting in the sky came crashing down onto the Valmese, killing every single soldier in sight. When reinforcements arrived, they could do nothing as they were electrocuted to death. Cervantes, not wanting to die, grabbed the nearest soldier, and used him as a shield.

The Shepherds could only look on as the battle was ended. They looked toward the grandmaster who fell to his knees from the shock of the spell. Many who had not seen him cast this spell before were in utter shock.

"Robin…" Lucina was worried for him when he fell to his knee's.

"I… I can't believe it." Severa's eyes widened from what she saw.

"So, this is Grandmaster Robin's true power." Say'ri thought to herself.

As for Robin himself, the spell completely drained him. Unlike Forseti, he has not gotten used to casting Valflame or Mjölnir. He could barely move and used his blade to keep himself propped up.

"Hehe." A laughter was heard as General Cervantes himself, pushed the body of the soldier he was using as a shield off of him, his face looking smug. "Maybe Excellus was right after all." He laughed before picking up his lance and running towards the grandmaster. "For satisfying my boredom, I'll give you the death a warrior like you deserves!"

"Robin!" Lucina ran towards the General, but from their distance, she wouldn't make it in time.

As Cervantes closed in he had the grandmaster right where he wanted him. Without the energy to continue, he could do nothing as the general lunged his lance at him, preparing to end his life.

"Die!"

Or so he thought.

Using his last remaining strength, Robin made a swift dodge, causing the General's lance to strike the ground. He then emitted his hand in electricity and pierced through the General's shoulder.

"AHH!" The General yelled in pain as the grandmaster's hand was lodged into his shoulder. As he looked at him, Robin had a frightening aura about him. As the grandmaster finally looked him in the eyes, he must've been mistaken because his eyes were distinctly red.

"You know nothing old man." Robin coldly said. "You don't know me, and you don't know what I have in store."

As Cervantes fell back, the grandmaster's hand was removed from his shoulder. He immediately retracted, looking around with nowhere left to go.

"Help! Get me out of here!"

He yelled with no one answering his call. Lucina, who had been trying to make her way to her partner, ran over and prepared to kill the General. However, much to their surprise a bright light shine around the General's body, and in a split second, Cervantes was gone.

"Tch, rescue staff," Robin said as he clutched his hand in pain. While he was able to pierce right through Cervantes's armor, the pain he was feeling implied he may have broken a few of his fingers.

"Robin!" Lucina made her way over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me." He shrugged off her concern. "Noire. Is she okay?" He asked and the two looked over to where Laurent was treating the archer. "Take me to her."

Lucina nodded and placed his arm over her shoulder, supporting him as they made their way over to Laurent.

"Robin, Lucina." The Sage looked at him. "I've done all I can for her. She needs medical attention."

"Is she alive?" The grandmaster asked. "Please, just tell me she's alive."

"She's alive," Laurent said in which the grandmaster let out a sigh of relief.

While they were talking Chrom and the others made their way to where Robin was. He was not only worried about the state his friend was in but also had a few words to say to him for breaking his promise.

"You promised me!" The Prince yelled. "You gave me your word you wouldn't use that spell! We had everything under control, why did you…" Once his eyes saw Noire, he immediately regretted his words. He now understood why he did it. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." The grandmaster said angrily.

"Noire?! Oh, gods!" Once Stahl saw his daughter, he immediately went to her side. She was unconscious from the blood loss and he was afraid.

"Somebody, get a stretcher," Chrom commanded in which Gaius and Libra acquired a stretcher while Lissa and Maribelle set up a medical tent. They placed Noire's unconscious body onto the stretcher and took her away. Robin could only look on with sadness and regret. Believing himself to blame for Noire's current state.

 _Damn it_. The grandmaster cursed to himself for allowing this to happen.

* * *

While everyone set up camp at the Mila Tree to recuperate, Laurent began tending to Robin's hand. Since The Sage's staff was far more powerful than a normal healing staff, it worked wonders as the grandmaster's hand was healed and mended, despite it still being sore. Lucina never left his side, holding his other hand as his hand was being mended to give him something to hold onto as the healing magic stung his hand a little.

"Good as new, Grandmaster," Laurent said. "Though I would advise not swinging a sword for a while."

"Thank you, Laurent." When the Sage left, he clenched his fist in anger.

"Robin." The future princess wanted to reassure him. "Everything's okay. She's alive."

"Lucina." He looked to her for answers. "You saw what happened."

"Y-Yes." She said, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"This is my fault." He blamed himself.

"What?" Lucina said in shock. "Why would you say that?"

"Because of Gerome." He said. "I know he doesn't like me, and because of that, he disobeyed my orders."

"Robin, I don't think he understands just how important your pair up strategy is. He probably thought Noire would be good on her own. He didn't know he made a mistake… until…"

"Until it was too late." The grandmaster said bitterly. "I'm trying with him, I really am. But I am about to lose my patience with him."

Just then, Gaius ran over to him which a worrying look on his face.

"Bubbles! There you are!"

"Gaius?" He took notice the thief was out of breath. "What's wrong?"

"Stahl and Tharja are having a little 'chat' with Cherche's kid. His parents, as well as Blue and Stick-In-The-Mud, are trying to hold them back so you should get over there, pronto." He said in which Robin got up with Lucina going with him.

Robin immediately feared that Noire's parents were going to kill Gerome unless he stopped them immediately. The two made their way over to the steps to the Mila Tree and saw Stahl and Tharja, who's faces were consumed by rage, being held back by Chrom and Frederick. Gregor and Cherche stood in front of Gerome, protecting their son.

"It was you!" Stahl yelled at the Wyvern Rider. "I saw the whole thing! You left Noire to fend for herself!"

"You better have a good reason for this, or I'll have you skinned alive!" Tharja growled.

"Tharja, please. Be reasonable." Cherche said, trying to calm the two down.

"Please, Gregor not like violence among friends." The mercenary said.

"Will both of you please calm down!" Chrom ordered.

"Not until he pays for what he did to my daughter!" Stahl yelled.

"ENOUGH!" The grandmaster yelled in which they all stopped. He turned to the Wyvern Rider and demanded answers from him. "You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did. If you have reasons, speak them now."

"Hmph." He simply turned away.

"I'm giving you a chance to state your case here. Please, Gerome." The grandmaster said in which the Wyvern Rider turned to look at him.

"I simply found it a waste of my time to just stand by playing babysitter." He said. "Besides, what does it matter, Noire's alive."

"She barely survived!" Stahl yelled. "She could've died because of you!"

"You were assigned to be her partner, Gerome. You were supposed to have her back and you abandoned her." Chrom spoke.

"Partner?" Gerome simply turned away. "I don't need a partner."

"Excuse me?" Robin wondered where he had the audacity to say that.

"Your pair up strategy is flawed, tactician. You're not making anyone stronger, you're just licking each other's wounds." He said. "If you can't learn to fight for yourself, then you'll never become strong. Those without strength have no right to step onto a battlefield. And that… is the truth."

"So… you disobeyed me, just because you didn't like my strategy?" The grandmaster got closer to the Wyvern Rider. His parents fear what he was going to do but he held up a hand to let them know he had no plans on hurting him. "You listen to me and you listen well. I thought I made myself clear back on Sage's Hamlet. If you don't follow my orders, you don't fight, period."

"You can't keep me from combat," Gerome argued.

"You don't think I will?" Robin then grabbed Gerome by the collar and brought him closer. "You have two choices, you can either fight at my side or stay on the sidelines. But, you will not get in my way."

"You don't scare me." The Wyvern Rider said back.

"That's enough. Please stop it, both of you." Lucina asked in which Robin let him go and walked back over to her.

"Gerome, for disobeying a direct order and nearly jeopardizing the life of a fellow comrade, you're hereby placed on suspension, pending review," Chrom said in which the Wyvern Rider looked in shock. "Hand your weapons to Frederick."

"If you think I'll…"

"Gerome, please." Cherche said. "That's enough."

The Wyvern Rider reluctantly handed over his weapons and left, his parents escorting him to his tent. He glanced over his shoulder and gave the tactician a look before turning away. Cherche also gave the grandmaster an apologetic look for what had happened.

Robin was angry. Angry at Gerome for what had happened but also, he was angry at himself. It was obvious because of Gerome's dislike of him that caused him to disobey his commands. He doesn't trust him and to tell the truth, it made sense. How could he follow the commands of someone he didn't trust. What could he do?

 _Why, Gerome?_ He thought. _Why do you hate me?_

"Robin." Lucina broke him from his trance and his looked up to meet her eyes. "Say'ri's about to escort us to the Voice. Let's go."

"R-Right." He said, following her. He would have to deal with Gerome later. Right now, it was time to have an audience with the Voice of Naga herself.

* * *

Only a few Shepherds decided to make their way up the Mila Tree while the others chose to remain to look after camp. Chrom, Lissa, Robin, Lucina, Frederick, and the Khans chose to meet with the Voice while Say'ri took the lead. As they walked, the grandmaster's thoughts were still plagued with the argument that transpired earlier. Gerome will likely be punished for insubordination but the grandmaster hoped it wasn't too severe. Despite what happened, Robin refused to give up on him.

"Robin?" He turned to see Lucina walking alongside him. "Is everything alright? You look tired?"

"I'm fine, much better than them, at least." He pointed behind them and saw Chrom carrying Lissa on her back from having to walk up so many stairs.

"But, it's something else, isn't it?" She wondered. "Is it Gerome?"

"Yes, it is." Robin thought over his options about what should be done before asking Lucina for help. "I can't help but feel that this is my fault."

"Why would you feel like that?" She asked.

"I think it's because my friendship with you and your friends is causing a strain with your friendships with him. He doesn't like me, nor does he trust me. It makes sense, how can you follow the orders of one you don't like or trust?" He pointed out.

"Even so, it's as I said before, I don't think Gerome was fully aware of the consequence his decision would bring," Lucina stated. "He left Noire because he believed she had it under control. But… after what happened… I believe he hates himself for what he did, and Stahl and Tharja attacking him earlier just made it worse for him."

Robin knew that Lucina had the answer. After all, she knew him better than he did. He knew what was he was hiding behind that mask. Earlier, maybe the Wyvern Rider's words were nothing more than false bravado to hide his guilt.

"I'm not giving up on him," Robin said which caught the attention of the princess. "After our audience with the Voice, Chrom is holding a hearing to decide what to do about Gerome."

"I know. I've been told to attend." Lucina nodded.

"I know many will call for his expulsion, namely Stahl and Tharja. But, I promise, I will use my power to protect him." He vowed which shocked the princess.

"Even after everything he said, you would defend him?" She asked.

"Yes. I believe there will come a time where he and I will be able to understand each other. And in doing so, we'll become friends." He said, clenching his fist.

She smiled, loving how even after what Gerome said to him, he would want to form a friendship with him.

It's one of his admirable traits and one of the main reasons why she fell for him.

"Lucina, are you blushing?" He asked in which she reached up to touch her face and noticed the heat emitting off of her cheeks.

"Wha! N-No! I'm just hot!" She looked away, blushing even more but from embarrassment.

"Well, if you say so." He shrugged as they continued.

Once they finally arrived at the top, it was quite beautiful. The entire area was covered in bright followers that smelled absolutely divine. As they made their way to the center, they were met with a woman, sleeping delicately in a meditative pose. She had flowing green hair along with sharp pointy ears. Specifically, the ears of a manakete.

So, this is the Voice of Naga? Robin thought as the group walked over to her slowly as to not wake her.

"Lady Tiki." Say'ri called out softly. "Prithee answer."

"*Yawn*" She woke up at the sound of Say'ri's voice. She looked up to meet with the group but as her eyes hit Chrom and Robin she was suddenly hit with a look a nostalgia. "Marth? Kris?" She said, trying to get a better look at the two. "Oh, Mar-Mar, Tar-Tar, is that you?"

The grandmaster looked at the prince who looked just as confused as him.

"Is she talking to us?" Robin asked.

"I think she's still dreaming," Chrom said.

"Ahem." Lucina cleared her throat and the Voice's attention turned to her. "So you are Lady Tiki? She who speaks for the divine dragon?"

"Wha! Another Mar-Mar?!" She seemed a little shocked.

"N-No Milady, my name is Lucina." She introduced herself. "Though I did go by the name Marth for a time. Might we have met?"

Once the Voice got a better look a the individuals in front of her, she rubbed her eyes and realized she wasn't dreaming. "Alas, no. I'm sorry…" She apologized. "You reminded me of someone I knew. But he is gone now. Lost during my endless sleep."

Lucina was silent. It was obvious she was talking about Marth who is long gone. Even the future princess knew of the manakete's curse of longevity. Tiki herself must've have forged many friendships in her life only to see the years take them away from her. It must have been hard.

"You and… him." She pointed to Chrom. "You two are father and daughter."

"Wha!" Lucina said, shocked. "How did you…"

"How you and your companions came to be in this world is not unknown to me. I have seen it through the visions given to me by my mother." She said before changing the topic. "You both are of the Exalted bloodline, are you not?"

"Yes, Milady." Chrom gave a polite bow.

"Do you yet possess the Fire Emblem?" She asked. "It should have been passed down through your family."

"I... Yes, I have it…" He wasn't expecting her to get the point right away but he showed her the Fire Emblem.

"Ah! What relief to know it has not been lost." She smiled before something about the Emblem caught his eye. "But where are the Gemstones? I see only Argent."

"Gemstones?" Chrom asked confused before looking at the Emblem to notice only one gem that stood out. He never really noticed it until now.

"Yes, there are five of them. Argent, Sable, Gules, Azure, and Vert." She explained. "Each holds a portion of Naga's power. When mounted upon the Emblem, they allow one to perform the Awakening."

"The rite by which the first Exalt channeled the divine dragon's power," Frederick explained.

Back during the time of the first Exalt, using the Fire Emblem he performed a ritual known as the Awakening. Pouring the power of the Fire Emblem into the Falchion and with the help of the Divine Dragon herself, the first Exalt unlocked the Falchions true power and used it to slay the Fell Dragon.

However, hearing about Gemstones was a first. Robin made sure to consult with his history books on the subject later.

"The very same. With the Fire Emblem's power, the Exalt was able to defeat Grima. But such power was too much for men, and so the Gemstones were scattered." She pulled out what appeared to be one of the Gemstones. "I kept Azure here with me."

So in order to awaken the Falchion's true power, we need all the Gemstones. Did Lucina know about this? He asked looking toward her but shrugged it off.

"My kingdom had safeguarded Vert for generations." Say'ri noted. "But the gem was recently stolen by Walhart's men."

"Milady, do you know where the other two Gemstones might be?" Lucina asked.

"The remaining Gemstones, Sable and Gules, are no longer known to me. They may have been taken long ago, at the time of the Schism." She explained.

"Regna Ferox was founded during the Schism. As were most all nations in the realm, I believe." Basilio pointed out.

"Wait. does that mean you guys have one of the Gemstones, Basilio?" Lissa asked.

"Ha! As if anyone would entrust the oaf with such a thing!" Flavia laughed at the thought of the West-Khan being entrusted with such an object.

"Actually, it's true, we did keep one: Gules." The West Khan said.

"So, you two had a Gemstone this whole time?" Robin asked annoyingly.

"Well yeah, didn't we inform you?" He rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed for having forgotten.

"You most certainly did not!" Flavia pointed out.

"Hmm... Must have slipped my mind." Basilio laughed it off. "Regardless, yes. The West-Khans once safeguarded Gules. But it was lost long before my lifetime."

That did not bode well with the others. If what was said was true, the Gemstone are the needed components in order to perform the Awakening. It's not like they could perform an Awakening with only some of the Gemstones.

Or can they? He wondered as he thought of something that caught his interest. Lucina's Falchion was somewhat stronger than Chrom's. Lucina did you…

"Here. Take Azure, exalted ones." She handed Chrom the Gemstone. "With it, you possess two of the five Gemstones. Now you must seek out the others and perform the Awakening. Our world must be defended from Grima at all costs!"

"But I'm confused." Chrom scratched his head "I thought Grima's power was sealed away."

"Yes, but ever since, there have been those who would change that." Tiki reminded them

"The Grimleal." Robin clicked his tongue at the thought of what those freaks are doing right now in the name of their god. He saw Lucina shaking at the thought of Grima growing stronger by the second. Without thinking, he reached over and grabbed her hand. She stopped shaking and look towards him. "I won't ever let him hurt you again."

"R-Robin." She smiled and squeezed his hand in return for his kind words.

"Grima's life force grows even now, and with it, the long shadows of despair." The Voice warned.

"When will he return? And where?" Chrom asked.

I cannot know these things. But I can feel his presence…" She said. "It looms, closer and closer... This task is a heavy burden, but as he of Exalted blood, it must fall to you, Prince Chrom."

"I understand. Thank you, for all your help." He gave another polite bow.

"I shall lend my power to your cause, whatever I can do to help, I shall." Tiki offered her allegiance.

"Milady." Say'ri bowed. "It would be an honor."

"You're too kind, now… I… I…" Tiki was rendered speechless as her eyes met one who chose to stay out of the conversation. Her eyes grew wider as she looked at the man next to the Prince. "Wha… Wha…"

"Hmm?" When Robin took notice that the Voice was staring right at him, the look on her face confused him. She placed a hand on her heart and took a few steps back as she couldn't speak clearly, not while her eyes met his.

 _Why is she looking at me like that?_ He wondered. _Why does she look… so scared?_

"Milady?" Say'ri looked worried as Tiki looked frightened. This brought the attention of everyone who looked at Tiki and then at Robin, wondering what he did to provoke this kind of reaction from the Voice.

"Yo… you…" She weakly pointed her finger at him. "You… you have it too."

"Excuse me?" Robin was so confused. What is going on here? What did she mean by that?

"You have… the same power as I." She said before

"What?" Robin asked curiously. What kind of power was she talking about?

"Ah…" She then shook her head before rubbing her eyes again. "You'll have to forgive me. I am still groggy from my slumber."

"Are you all right, milady?" Say'ri asked in concern.

"I'm fine, just tired." She waved off her concern.

"Well then." Chrom decided to shrug off whatever was going on. "Let's head back down, shall we."

Everyone nodded and started making their way towards the exit. Say'ri stood by Tiki the whole way down in case she was still sleepy.

"Robin." Lucina got his attention. "What do you think Lady Tiki meant?"

"I don't know." He said as he continued walking alongside her. If he did have a power like hers, he had no idea how to use it. What exactly was she talking about? And why did she look so afraid of him? He hoped to answer these questions soon.

Little did he know that someone was staring directly at him as they made their way down the Mila Tree.

 _So his name is Robin?_ Tiki thought to himself. She watched how he talked with Lucina. How he made her smile as they conversed. Not only did he look like him, albeit the silver hair, he also had his natural ability to befriend others. _Just like Tar-Tar._

Whoever he was, he definitely piqued her interest. She hoped to speak with this man later and learn more about him. While it was true that she was dealing with the aftereffects of her slumber, part of what she said was true. This man definitely had an aura about him that was far from what normal humans possess. That… and she could feel the emotions coursing through his body.

Hatred, neglect, rage, and… love. She could feel it emanating off of him. Such conflicting emotions all in one person.

Whoever he was, she was sure going to find out.

* * *

 **And we have the Voice of Naga herself. I'm not going to lie, I think Tiki is very attractive. If I couldn't marry Lucina, I would marry her, without hesitation.**

 **If you guys don't know who Tar-Tar is, you need to brush up on your Fire Emblem history.**

 **Til next time.**


	31. A Rider's Judgement

**Back again with another chapter! I know I haven't been uploading as much as I would like, I do have school after all.**

 **This, along with the upcoming chapter 32 took me a long time to write. I was having a lot of trouble getting this out to you all. I had originally planned to put the Fort Steiger battle in this chapter as well but decided against it.**

 **This chapter's shoutout goes to FlashFire705 for their SYOC fic, Danganronpa: _Return to Despair_. **

**Without further ado, enjoy the 31st chapter.**

* * *

As soon as Excellus used his rescue staff to save Cervantes from certain death, he immediately teleported himself as well as the General back to Castle Valm. From his perspective, it appeared Cervantes was very shaken after the events pertaining the battle at the Mila Tree. While the two were alone in the war room, Cervantes finally spoke.

"That man… is not human." The General exclaimed.

"Why do you look so scared, General? You look like you've soiled yourself." The tactician joked which made Cervantes very angry in which he grabbed Excellus by the collar.

"Do not insult me, you little toad! He killed all of my men in an instant! You didn't tell me he had the kind of power!" He yelled.

"I warned you, the 'Demon of Ylisse' is not an exaggerated title." The tactician explained in which the General let him go.

"Emporer Walhart will not like this one bit," Cervantes said. "We just lost hold of not only the Mila Tree but also the Voice. If he finds out, he'll…"

"Won't care in the slightest," Excellus stated in which the vernal looked at him. "This was but a small dent. That's all it was, the Ylissean League may have the Voice, but even with that, they are still nothing more than tiny ants."

"Those 'tiny ants' destroyed our entire fleet and killed Farber." Cervantes reminded him. "But, you're right, against Emperor Walhart's might, they will be crushed in an instant."

"Rest assured, General. I shall explain everything to Emperor Walhart when he returns. Please rest, I've healed your shoulder as best I can but you need your energy." He insisted.

"Fine." Cervantes groaned, leaving the room as he clutched his shoulder, still sore from the grandmaster's attack.

When Excellus peered out the doors to check if the coast was clear, he immediately went to work. He pulled out his tome, placed it on the ground and muttered the incantations.

"etacinummoc morf rafa"

And with that, black smoke emitted from his tome. After a few seconds of waiting, a silhouette entered the smoke in the form of a woman who seemed quite irritated.

"Yes, Excellus? What is it?" She asked.

"My Lady Aversa, Please forgive my sudden call. I have a status update for you." He said, bending the knee in her presence.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, interested in what's been going on.

"I'm afraid things haven't been going according to plan Milady. Sending Nelson to Sage's Hamlet to deal with the Shepherds on their shore leave was a failure. I also report that General Farber is dead and the Mila Tree is now under the control of the Ylissean League." He informed her.

"I see." She thought over what she had been told and didn't seem angry in the slightest. "Tell me, how exactly did Nelson fail in obtaining the Fire Emblem? I was told he brought the worst criminals in the world alongside him to assist in his mission."

"Milady, please forgive me. But I'm afraid all of his associates are dead as well. Killed… by the Demon of Ylisse." He told her.

"Oh, really." She smiled. She thought the nickname Excellus gave the grandmaster was idiotic not to mention stupid. But… the important thing is, Robin killed all those criminals. It... it made her chuckle with delight.

"Lady Aversa?" Excellus wondered just what was so funny.

"Keep me updated, Excellus. Everything is going just like I planned." She laughed.

"Wha!" He took a step back as he registered the words she had said. "Milady, many of our men are dead! How has everything gone as planned when that… that demon has killed so many of our soldiers?"

"That is precisely why everything is going according to my plan." She said which only confused him even more. "I'm going now. Keep me updated."

And with that, the silhouette of Aversa was dispersed. Excellus picked up his tome and placed it in his coat, still trying to figure out just what Aversa meant by how everything was going according to plan.

"Why did she seem so happy when I told her of the demon's success?" He thought out loud, knowing that no one was around.

He remembered how Aversa came to him with the plan to overthrow Validar and give him the Plegian throne if he were to act as a spy within the Valmese ranks. He was also given orders to send Nelson to Sage's Hamlet under the false pretense that he could be King of Ylisse if he were to acquire the Fire Emblem in the hopes he would kill Chrom and Robin before they could make it to Valm. But… she wasn't angry that he failed nor was she angry that the Shepherds now have the Voice on their side.

She was… she was glad.

"What is she planning," Excellus asked but got no answer.

* * *

The moment the group made their way down the Mila Tree, Chrom, Frederick, and Lucina, left to go prepare for Gerome's hearing. Say'ri went to prepare a tent for Tiki, ignoring the looks many of the Shepherds and soldiers were giving the Voice.

As for Robin himself, he immediately went over to the Medical tent to check on Noire's status. As he went over there, he caught Maribelle standing outside the tent.

"Maribelle." The grandmaster gave a polite bow at the noblewoman.

"Oh, good day Robin." She smiled. "Are you here to check on Noire?"

"Yes." He nodded. "How is she?"

"I won't lie, she is lucky to still be alive. If it weren't for Laurent's help, I'm afraid she would've died." She said sadly. "Luckily, the worst has past and her wound has been healed, but she isn't fit for battle. She will need to rest for a few days."

"I see." He sighed in relief, glad that she is alive. "May I speak to her?"

"Be my guest, just don't be long, she needs her rest." She opened the tent flap, granting him access.

"Thank you, Milady." He bowed before entering.

As he entered, the tent only comprised of one patient. Seeing as how everyone only suffered minimal injuries in the last battle, it's expected to see no one here, with the exception of Noire herself. He went over to her, pulled up a chair next to her bed, and sat down.

"Noire?" He spoke softly in which she opened her eyes to meet his.

"Robin?" She said. "Did you come to check on me."

"I… I did." Robin couldn't hold back, seeing her like this nearly broke him. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" She wondered why he was apologizing, even more so, wondered why he was crying.

"If only I was fast enough! If only I hadn't selected Gerome as your spotter! You wouldn't be in this situation!" He cried, hating himself for not being able to stop Noire from almost being killed. He suddenly looked up at her as her hand touched his cheek.

"Please, don't cry Robin. I can't stand seeing my friends cry." She gave him a smile which only made him cry more. He clutched her hand as he broke down. It made her sad to see him like this, and she wanted him to know she doesn't blame him at all. "Everything's okay. I'm alive, thanks to you and Laurent. You saved me, just like you said you would."

"Just like I said?" He repeated, wondering when he said that. But then, he remembered his words before they went to battle.

 _Remember guys, we're a team. If there's any trouble, call out, and I will assist._

"Guess you got me there." He chuckled. "Noire, there's something you need to know… about Gerome."

"He's in trouble isn't he?" She asked.

"He completely went against protocol and jeopardized not only your life but our mission as well. This can't go unpunished." He explained.

"Robin, please." She said. "Please forgive him. He wasn't thinking, and he completely regrets what he did. He told me so himself."

"He did?" He asked. Did Gerome visit her while he and the others were speaking with the voice?

"Yes. We talked while you went up to see the Voice. He was crying, he was so sorry for what happened. No matter what he did, Gerome is still my friend." Noire explained.

Robin gave her a smile to assure her that he held no contempt for the Wyvern Rider.

"I know, Noire. I know he's a good person. I've seen it in how he cares for his Minerva." He said. "Chrom is going to hold a hearing to decide what's to be done with him. I'll try to help him if I can."

"Thank you, Robin." He smiled. "If only Gerome knew what kind of person you are, he wouldn't be so negative about you."

"One day, I hope I can cleanse the animosity he feels towards me so we can be friends. Now, rest up. We'll be waiting until you get better." He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on her forehead, causing her to blush and smile as he left afterward.

* * *

As Robin left the medical tent, he decided to do something with his time as Gerome's hearing doesn't start until later tonight.

Thinking about it now, while it was quite clear that Gerome's complete disobedience was one of the key factors in Noire getting injured. However, one other factor would be Robin not getting to her in time. As he thought of all the possible scenarios, even if he did stand by Noire and prevented her injury, what about the others who were fighting Cervantes and his guards, or the others fighting on the right flank.

He may be a tactician, but he was only one person. He remembered back to his fight with the Mad King. In order for him and Chrom to battle against Gangrel, he had Frederick command the Shepherds while he and the Prince fought with him.

It was then an idea hit him. One tactician may not be enough, especially when dealing with large scale battles. But… two tacticians would definitely tip the scales in their favor no matter what battlefield came their way.

It wasn't the first time he's thought about it, having a backup tactician to assist him or even replace him has crossed him mind several times. But now, he knew that he was in need of one, especially after what happened.

I think… I know who would be the perfect candidate. He thought.

He went over to his candidate's tent, wrote down a note to meet him later and placed it under the flap. Once all was said and done, he retreated back to his own tent.

But before he could make it back, he caught notice of a crowd gathered round in the middle of the camp. As he made his way through the crowd, he saw just what they were staring at. The Voice of Naga herself, standing in the middle, unsure of what to do with others ogling her.

"Holy crap man!" Vaike exclaimed. "Who would've thought the Voice was so sexy!"

"Such beauty is magnificent!" Virion yelled.

Robin looked at them with annoyance. It's like they forgot they were married as they admired Tiki. He looked over to where the royal family was, and they were no better.

"I can't believe it. The Voice of Naga is in our midst." Sumia said, admiring her.

"I know, it's incredible. We actually have the Divine Dragon's oracle here." Chrom smiled.

"It truly is a wonder." Lucina agreed.

"Wow, she's so pretty," Cynthia said before noticing something about her. "How come hers are so much bigger than mine?"

"Huh, what are you…" Lucina was about to finish before she realized just what she was talking about. "Cynthia, please keep such thoughts to yourself!"

"Oh, come on. Aren't you thinking the same thing, sis? You'd have to be jealous too, given how small yours are."

"Cynthia!" Lucina screamed, embarrassed for what her sister just said.

 _What are they talking about?_ Robin wondered but shrugged it off as it wasn't important. He could see that all this attention was clearly making the Voice uncomfortable even though it appears that she is used to it.

Deciding to take an initiative unlike the others, he approached her which she hadn't noticed with her back facing him.

"Excuse me Lady Tiki?" He asked which caught her attention. "Is everything alright? Is the crowd troubling you?"

"Pay it no mind, I am quite used to this attention." She assured him. "You're... that man from earlier."

"Oh, I forgot I haven't properly introduced myself." He held out a hand. "I am Robin, Ylisse's Grandmaster and Tactician of the Shepherds. I hope we can get along."

"Grandmaster?" She took notice of his title. "I see. You must've gone to great lengths to obtained such a title."

"You could say that. It was a birthday present, believe it or not." He said which made her laugh.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." She shook his hand which caused many to gasp.

"Did he just shake the Voice's hand!" He heard a voice scream out.

"Robin, you're a god!" He turned around and saw Vaike along Virion get on the ground and bowed. "A god I say!"

"Magnificent! Truly magnificent! Virion yelled.

 _Seriously? I'm a tactician for a group of immature idiots_. He rolled his eyes at his friends display before turning his attention back to Tiki.

"I apologize for this absurd behavior Milady." He said.

"Please, it is quite alright, and call me Tiki. Milady and Lady Tiki make me feel old." She said before sitting down on a log, patting the space next to her for him to sit down. "Please, tell me about yourself."

"Alright." Since he had time to kill before he met with his backup candidate and it was still hours away before Gerome's hearing, he sat down next to the Voice and the two traded stories.

"So you actually knew Prince Marth himself?" He asked.

"Yes, he was one of my first friends. He and Tar-Tar were like my only family." She said.

"Tar-Tar?" He asked, wondering who that was.

"His name was Kris, Marth's confidant, bodyguard, and best friend. The strongest soldier in the Altean Army and Marth's second in command." She described him.

"I see." Robin wondered as to why he had never heard of this 'Kris' before in any of the history books detailing the War of Shadows and the War of Heroes. Is it possible history simply forgot about him. "Was he a tactician?"

"No, but his wife, Katarina, was one." She said, that second name catching his attention.

"Katarina? The tactician from the War of Heroes?" He asked for clarification.

"The one and only. But I knew her as Grandmaster Katarina of Altea."

"She was a Grandmaster?" He asked. According to the books he read on her, Katarina was only known as a tactician but it never said she was a Grandmaster.

"Yes." She nodded. "Tell me, Robin, what does the title of Grandmaster mean to you?"

"What does it mean?" He thought it over. "I believe it means ensuring the safety and survival of those who are under my command."

"I see. Does that mean you would be willing to sacrifice yourself for your fellow comrades?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head, much to her surprise. "I would never willingly sacrifice myself for anyone. Not Chrom, not Lucina, or anyone in the Shepherds. Even if one sacrifice leads to the survival of others or the safety of the world, it still leaves a hole that can never be filled. For me to commit such an act would be an act foolishness and a betrayal to those who follow me."

"I see." She said, his answer not what she was expecting.

"However," He wasn't finished. "If I had to give up all that I am in order to protect those precious to me, I would do so without hesitation."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes." He nodded. "As a tactician, it is ultimately my decisions that end the lives of my enemies. While people see me as a hero, that can change in an instant. Today's hero could become tomorrow's villain. I highly doubt I will be remembered fondly in the future where I am just a piece of history. If I am remembered as a monster so that the others will be remembered as heroes, so be it. I'll carry everyone's hatred and scorn all by myself. That is one sacrifice, I would willingly make."

"I see." She smiled fondly, placing a hand on his. "You remind me of him."

"Huh?" He wondered who she was referring to. "Who, exactly?"

"Kris. He once told me that he would never give up his own life as he felt it would be a betrayal to Marth but said he wouldn't care if he was forgotten by the whole world if it meant that Marth was remembered as a hero." She said. "You have not only his characteristics but also his heart."

"He must have been a good man." He thought, wondering just what kind of person this man was.

"He was, and you are too." She smiled. "Thank you for spending time with me, Robin. This has been very enjoyable."

"Anytime you wish to talk, I have an open door policy." He said before preparing to leave.

"Hold on Robin." She said, before walking up to him and giving him a friendly hug, much to his surprise. "I understand that you carry a copy of my mother's tome. There will come a time where I will show you how to use its true power, and with it, you will understand your own power."

"My own power." He said before remembering what she said when they first met. "You said back then that I have a power like yours. Is that what you mean?"

"I don't know for sure, but I sense… something within you. Something normal humans should not possess." She said, letting go of him. "Whatever happens, know that I shall assist you whenever I can."

"I…" He didn't know what to expect from this. The Voice of Naga, proclaiming that she would help him in due time, confused him but decided to accept her help her words for now. "Thank you, Tiki."

And with that, the two parted ways. From Tiki's observations, Robin is a man who would go far to protect his comrades. But even so, the emotions that she felt from him betrayed his words.

She felt the bitterness of hatred in his heart as if someone had wronged him in the past and he would do whatever it takes to erase the source. And yet, his heart also bears love, but for whom?

If he doesn't overcome it soon, the Grandmaster of Ylisse could become a danger, not only to others but to himself.

* * *

As the grandmaster made his way back to his tent, he knew his backup candidate hadn't arrived yet. He took the time to set up the chess board he would use as a means of testing his candidate. The goal wasn't to see if they would win, it's to see what kind of strategies they would employ during this game as if it were a real battle.

When he heard the bell outside his tent ring, he knew his candidate had arrived. It was time for the test.

"Please, come in." He called out in which his backup candidate entered his tent, wondering why they were called so suddenly. "Thank you for coming… Severa."

"What's this proposition about, Robin?" She wondered as to why she was called.

"All in due time." He said which only seemed to irritate her more. If there's one thing she needed to work on, it's her patience. "I was wondering if you would like to play a game of chess with me? I have it all setup."

"You called me here just to play chess?" She crossed her arms. "Robin, if you wanted to spend time with me, you could've just asked instead of being so shady." She pointed out to the note he wrote down asking her to visit him.

"My apologies." He said. "Have you ever played chess before?"

"No, I spent more time fighting than playing games, remember?" She pointed out.

"Then you'll need this." He handed her a notebook. "I wrote out the instructions so you could get an easy feel for it."

"Pfft, give me five minutes and I'll have this down." She said reading the instructions word for word before getting an idea of how to play. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Let's begin."

The two played chess for the next few hours. Robin was using the techniques Virion employed during their matches as a way of testing Sever'a strategic ability. So far, she had yet to disappoint, but as Robin kept winning, he could tell it she was getting agitated. After all, she did hate losing.

"Damn it!" She yelled in annoyance.

"Checkmate for Robin." He smiled before looking at the redhead. "Well played, Severa."

"Well played?! Are you mocking me?! You beat me five times already, no need to gloat!" She scoffed, turning around with her arms crossed.

"You don't get it do you?" He shook his head. "Severa, this wasn't just a game. It was a test."

"A test?" She turned around and met his eyes, confused as to what he meant.

"Yes. I wanted to test your skill in strategy. So far, you have exceeded my expectations." He complimented.

"How?! You kept beating me!" She yelled.

"Severa, before you blow out my eardrums, could you take one look at the board. Tell me, who has more pieces?" He asked.

"What does that have to…" She looked at the board and realized even though he did win, she managed to take out a considerable amount of his pieces. "Oh."

"Yeah, I won. But at the cost of sacrificing a majority of my pieces. Now do you see?" He asked her but she was still confused.

"Why would you use those tactics, anyway? I know you well enough to know you wouldn't use this kind of strategy in a real battle." She pointed out.

"Like I said, this was a test. Whenever I play chess with Virion, he would use the same tactics which I used in our game. I won, but at the cost of the majority of my pieces. If we used this type of strategy in a real battle, we wouldn't last the day." He said. "I simply used them as a means of testing you. I was not disappointed."

"Okay…" She said, not understanding where he was going with this. "Does this little test have something to do with that 'proposition' you wrote about in that note of yours?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Tell me, Severa, you saw the result of our battle with Cervantes. Reinforcements were crawling out of nowhere. Most of our Shepherds were close to exhaustion. Not to mention… Noire."

"Robin…" She watched as he grimaced. When she had learned about Noire's injury, she was furious at Gerome for just leaving her in a defenseless position. But, after speaking with the Archer, she decided to let it go.

"I went through every possible scenario in my head to see how things would play out if I acted differently." He explained. "Even if I had stayed with Noire and prevented her from getting hurt, things still could've gone wrong considering how many reinforcements showed up."

"I know. We were lucky you had that trick up your sleeve." She pointed out the thunder spell that eliminated their enemy but he shook his head.

"No Severa, you don't get it." He said. "That spell nearly drained me. It was sheer luck I was able to still move after casting it. What would happen if I used it again and I couldn't manage to wipe out all of my enemies? They would take advantage of my weakened state and cut me down, removing the tactician from power and causing a huge blow to the army." He explained in great detail. "I'm not invincible. I'm still human. And humans make mistakes. There may come a time where the next battle will leave me seriously injured… or worse."

"Robin!" She knew what he was about to say and immediately grabbed ahold of his arms, causing him to face her. "Don't say something like that. Aren't you the one who said we're all in this together?"

"I did, and I will tell you now, I have no plans on dying. But, I stand by my words. In the event that we were to enter a dangerous battlefield or I get seriously hurt to the point where I am incapable of performing my duty, I will need someone to assist me in directing the Shepherds or take my place." He said. Those last words had clarified what Robin's test was all about and Severa knew exactly just what he was getting at.

"Robin. Are you saying…"

"Yes, Severa." He smiled as she finally understood. "I want you to be my backup tactician."

"Wh-What!" She was shocked beyond belief. Here he was offering probably one of the most important positions in the army. Was he trusting her with this duty? She had no words. "You… you're serious?"

"I am. I believe only you are capable of handling this task. I've seen you on the battlefield. Calm, cool, and mindful of your surroundings. All the traits one must possess to be a tactician." He said.

"This… this is happening so fast." She was excited. She had no idea Robin valued her skills so much. This was like a dream.

"I know it is. But I can't trust anyone else with this but you."

She was happy. At the opportunity to show her skills and show her mother her talents. But more than that, she was happy at the man who was offering her this opportunity. This wasn't just some pity offer, he was giving her a chance, he was giving her THE chance.

"But, I have to warn you, there is a curse that comes with being a tactician." He warned her

"A curse?" She questioned.

"Yes." He nodded as he explained to her the curse of being a tactician. "Being a tactician means ensuring the survival of your army and destroying your enemy. The soldiers we fight aren't mindless Risen, they're men and women with names, feelings, and possibly loving families. Whether it be directly or indirectly, the tactician is ultimately responsible for their deaths and must bear the burden of enduring the hatred and scorn that will come with it.

"Robin..." She looked worried as a tear fell down his left eye.

"My role as a tactician is probably why the stories of me in your future were so inconsistent. Nah told me that there were stories that described me as kind and caring and there were those that said I was cold and ruthless." He explained. "Everyone has their curses, but the weight of our burdens is different."

"How?" She moved closer to him, placing a hand on his to let him know she was there. "How do you sleep at night?"

"By knowing that even though my decisions bring death to my enemies, it also brings about the survival of my friends. That is why I love my job. I can actually bring some good to the name of tactician by ensuring that every Shepherd gets to live through this war. It may sound pathetic and naive, but I will do whatever it takes to make that happen." He said as he looked at her. "That's why I trust only you to handle a position like this. I believe only you can handle the means of directing an army. Will you accept it?"

She rushed over to him, hugging him close, not wanting to let go.

"Yes, I do." She smiled as she buried her face into his chest as if she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but in his arms. "Thank you, Robin, for trusting me enough to give me this chance."

"Of course, Severa." He smiled before letting go of her. They both got up from their sitting positions and he helped her up on her feet. "As my backup tactician, you're also a member of the War Council. It's not mandatory for you but if you want to, you'll be able to attend the meetings."

"I see." She nodded before a thought entered her mind. "Then I guess we should make our way to Gerome's hearing."

"Yeah. Lucina and Nah will be there too. Shall we, apprentice." He held out his arm waiting for her to link hers with his.

"If you're expecting me to call you master, I will hit you." She quipped before linking her arm with his. "Let's go."

And with that, the two made their way over to the War tent. Severa had never been happier than when she was with Robin. She always thought of him as a complete dork and book lover but at the same time, he was her hero and close friend. But… she didn't want to be just friends with him. She wanted… to be more.

 _I won't let you down_. She thought. _I'll make you proud of me_.

* * *

The War tent was prepared for Gerome's hearing. Many of the War Council members had already arrived but the tactician was still missing. Gerome's parents were also asked to attend and as well as Noire's parents. While the War Council will ultimately decide what will be done with the Wyvern Rider, they still want to get the opinions of all party's involved.

"Milord." Frederick wanted to talk to Chrom about a certain issue pertaining to the hearing. "Are you sure it's wise to invite Stahl and Tharja to the hearing? Given how they acted toward Gerome earlier, it may not be the wisest choice to have them attend."

"It'll be alright Frederick. I have you here in case the worst does happen." Chrom reassured him.

"As you say, Milord." He nodded, even though the thought of holding back an angry Tharja does not sound pleasing to him.

While they talked, Sumia had noticed her daughter seemed very uneasy about this entire situation. She couldn't blame her, after all, Gerome was one of her closest friends so having to be apart of the council that will judge him but be uncomfortable.

"Lucina, are you alright?" She asked which got her attention.

"I'm fine, Mother." She said. "I'm just a little uneasy."

"I understand this must be hard for you. You don't have to attend if you don't want to." She tried to comfort her daughter best she could.

"No, I have to be here," Lucina said. "I just pray that Gerome's punishment isn't too severe."

"It'll be alright. If there's one thing to know about your Father, it's that he's reasonable." She said, reassuring her daughter .

There were a few minutes before the hearing starts so each member of the council took their seats, still talking amongst themselves. As they talked, Gregor and Cherche, as well as Stahl and Tharja, entered the tent.

"We're here," Stahl said. "When does the hearing start?

"In about 10 minutes." Frederick clarified.

"Let's get this over with," Tharja mumbled as she and her husband took their seats.

It was clear that Gregor and Cherche were very uneasy about this as they took their seats. With Cherche sitting by Lucina, the future princess decided to say something to her in order to assure her that things will be alright.

"Lady Cherche, Lord Gregor, I am very sorry you have to be apart of this." She apologized.

"It is quite alright, Milady. I realize what Gerome did was wrong, and I am prepared for whatever punishment Prince Chrom and Grandmaster Robin have for him." She smiled.

"I believe it'll be alright Lady Cherche. Robin told me earlier before we met with the Voice that he will do whatever he can to protect Gerome." She informed her of the conversation she had with the grandmaster when they walked up the Mila Tree.

"Did he now?" She asked and smiled, remember her own conversation with Robin on her thoughts about her son. She remembered how he made a promise to always be there for Gerome and to help him. Hearing that he hasn't given up on the Wyvern Rider put her heart at ease.

"See. Gregor knew tactician friend had heart of gold." Gregor laughed at the grandmaster's forgiveness of his future child.

As they talked, Robin entered the War tent with Chrom greeting the both of them.

"Good evening everyone." The grandmaster greeted. "Since we have a few minutes before the hearing starts, I have an announcement to make."

"What is it?" Chrom asked.

"In regards to our latest battle, I have time to collect my thoughts on the matter. Whether any of you, believe it or not, this entire battle had the possibility of being out of my control. That is completely unacceptable. The Valmese were heavily reinforced and it was not only by our own strength but also sheer luck that nobody died." He explained.

"Let's not forget your little thunder stunt Bubbles, that little trick you whipped out saved the day," Gaius added.

"About that…" Chrom said. "Robin, I apologize for yelling at you the way I did. You promised me you wouldn't use Mjölnir unless it was an emergency and considering the circumstances, it was one hell of an emergency."

"It's fine, pay it no mind." He said before continuing, pacing back and forth. "What I'm saying is that, if I couldn't control what was happening during our fight with Cervantes, how will I be able to control any of the battles we will have to face in the coming days? The answer is simple. I may not be able to."

"Robin, don't think like that," Chrom said, a little worried for his friend for what he was saying. "We've pulled through harder battles, we pulled through this one and we'll pull through again."

"No Chrom, you don't get it." He shook his head. "It's completely foolish, not to mention stupid, to believe that every battle will go smoothly. No matter how strong everyone believes me to be, remember that I am human. Humans make mistakes and humans can get hurt."

"Robin…" Chrom was concerned that his friend was feeling this way. It was clear that the battle, not mention Noire's injury, had a huge effect on him. Not only that, there was some truth to his words. There could be a potential situation in which Robin could get seriously hurt to the point where he would be incapable of performing his duty. The thought pained Chrom but he knew that Robin wouldn't bring this up unless he had a solution.

"After some thinking, I have decided to take on an apprentice to act as a backup tactician to help direct others or lead in the even I am incapable of performing my duty," Robin said which got everyone's attention.

"Back-up tactician?" Lucina repeated, wondering who this apprentice could be.

"Of course, as my back-up, she shall join the War Council and be eligible to attend meetings." He explained.

"A wise choice, Grandmaster." Say'ri nodded in agreement to his choice. "Two tacticians would better adapt to wider scale battles."

"Seems like you've thought of everything, as always." Chrom smiled at his friend's initiative. If he believes a 2nd tactician is needed to further increase the chances of victory, then he was willing to believe him.

"Naturally,"

"So, who's this apprentice?" Basilio wondered.

"Hold on," Robin said walking over to the tent flaps. "You can come in now."

When the grandmaster asked whoever was standing outside to come in, many were shocked at who it was that entered. They all turned their attention to Robin's apprentice and backup tactician.

"Gawds! How long were you going to make me stand out there!" She exclaimed, annoyed for having to stand outside for so long.

"Severa?" Cordelia said in shock as her daughter entered, not expecting to her to be the backup tactician Robin was talking about.

"Surprised Mother?" She grinned at the look on her Mother's face. "Well, believe it or not, this is happening."

"Uh, not that I'm questioning Severa's skill but are you sure, Robin?" Chrom asked which only angered the redhead.

"Who asked you, blue haired jerk!" She spat.

"Severa!" Cordelia exclaimed. "That was very disrespectful! Apologize to Lord Chrom right now!"

"It's always Chrom, Chrom, Chrom, with you! Gawds!" Severa yelled.

"Please calm down. I know she meant nothing by it." Chrom said, wanting the mother and daughter to calm down.

"I've tested Severa myself," Robin told them. "She and I share the same mindset, I believe her to be adequate for the job."

"Well, the kid's a good fighter. Her sword is as sharp as her tongue." Gaius joked.

"I… I'm not sure about this," Cordelia admitted.

"I believe Severa is capable of handling herself on the battlefield and can deal with the pressure of giving out orders. Of course, since she has yet to direct an actual battle, I'll have you supervise her in our next fight with the Valmese, Cordelia." Robin said. "Will this be alright?"

"That… that actually makes me feel better." The Dark Flier admitted.

"If you believe this to be necessary, then I'll take your word for it." Chrom nodded.

"It is. I believe Severa is the only one capable of handling this position." The grandmaster said.

Severa smiled at the grandmaster's words of trust, believing her to be the only one capable of being the 2nd tactician of the Shepherds. She immediately hugged his arm in happiness, startling him.

But, as soon as Lucina saw the redhead hugging Robin's arm like that, the smile that showed that she didn't want to let go, she instantly gritted her teeth, trying to keep her jealousy hidden. When she looked at the grandmaster's face, however, she could tell he was confused as to why she would just randomly hug his arm. She had to act fast or she might never let go of him.

"We should get seated," Lucina said. "Gerome's hearing is about to start."

Once she said that Robin and Severa quickly made their way to their seats. Lucina moved closer so that she could sit next to the grandmaster. The redhead instantly caught notice of this and moved to sit next to him as well. In the end, they both managed to sit next to him but Robin was very confused as to why they were both in a rush to sit down. Nah, on the other hand, caught on quick.

 _Oh, boy. Robin's in trouble_. She thought to herself as she managed to suppress a giggle

After a few minutes had passed, Gerome entered the tent.

"Alright, I'm here." The Wyvern Rider said as he stood, waiting to be judged.

Frederick got up from his seat, unfolded a parchment, and began.

"Today, Sir Gerome stands before the War Council for deliberately disobeying direct orders given by Grandmaster Robin. A detailed explanation shall be given. Sir Gerome was assigned to act as Lady Noire's spotter in our latest battle with General Cervantes of the Valmese Army. During the battle, Sir Gerome willingly left Lady Noire to fend for herself. As a result of this, Lady Noire suffered a stab wound to the stomach that has been treated by Sir Laurent and our medical staff. Without the timely intervention of Grandmaster Robin and Sir Laurent, it is beyond any doubt that Lady Noire would have lost her life." Frederick explained, that last part making Stahl and Tharja grimace and glare at the Wyvern Rider. "For disobeying orders and nearly jeopardizing the life of a fellow soldier, you shall be judged in accordance with the War Council. Members presiding over this hearing shall be listed.

Lord Basilio, West-Khan of Regna Ferox.

Lady Flavia, East-Khan of Regna Ferox.

Lady Say'ri, Princess of Chon'sin and Leader of the Resistance.

Lord Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse.

Lady Sumia, Queen of Ylisse.

Lady Lucina, Princess of Ylisse.

Sir Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse.

Lady Cordelia, Captain of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights.

Sir Gaius, Royal Spymaster.

Lady Nah, Royal Guard of Grandmaster Robin.

Lady Severa, Apprentice Tactician to Grandmaster Robin.

And I, Sir Frederick, Royal Guard to Lord Chrom." The great knight finished the roll call. "Lady Cherche, Sir Gregor, Lady Tharja, and Sir Stahl are here as observers. Without further ado, let the hearing commence." Frederick rolled up his parchment and sat down.

"Boy, what you did out there was not only stupid but absolutely despicable." Basilio was the first to start.

"I understand that you wished to join the main front, but that's no excuse for leaving a comrade like that," Flavia stated.

"Gerome, in normal circumstances, we would have you shipped to Ylisse to await trial for such a complete disregard of military protocol," Chrom said.

"However, we believe that would be a foolish decision as we assume that if you were to be sent back, you may try to escape," Sumia stated.

"Hmph." Gerome looked away.

"Such arrogance isn't helping your case, young sir." Say'ri pointed out

"If I may speak," Cherche raised her hand which got everyone's attention. "I know what Gerome did was foolish, but I don't believe he was fully aware of the consequences his actions would bring. He believed he was to the right and he knows he made a mistake."

"A mistake that nearly cost my daughter's life." Tharja pointed out.

"I'm not asking anyone to forgive Gerome right away. But please, just give him a chance to redeem himself." His mother pleaded.

Gerome clenched his fist at Cherche's pleas, trying to remind himself in his mind that this woman is not the mother who raised him. She is nothing more than a past version of his mother, she may look like her, but she isn't her.

And yet, when he looked over and saw her beg the War Council to give him a chance, it hurt to watch.

"I agree with Lady Cherche," Nah said. "I believe Gerome should be given another chance."

"Me as well." Severa agreed with the manakete.

The War council looked at each other, whispering amongst themselves, wondering what type of punishment they should give the Wyvern Rider.

"If you have something to say in your defense, I would suggest you speak now," Cordelia told him.

"What's the point?" He scoffed.

"Gerome, please." Lucina pleaded. "I want to help you. We want to help you. You just have to cooperate."

Gerome looked at his leader, he had always trusted Lucina from the day they first became friends as children. He would always follow her orders without question and would put his life on the line for her.

For the sake of his friends, he decided to say a few words.

"I stand by the words I said earlier." He said stubbornly. "But, I realized that my actions not only caused a comrade to get hurt but also, a dear friend. I acknowledge that, and I am deeply sorry to not only Noire but to her parents as well." He apologized. "Whatever punishment you have for me, I'll accept it."

He apologized which seemed very genuine. It was just as Lucina had said earlier, Gerome really hates himself for what he did. He realized that while he may not agree with Robin's pair up strategy, the latest battle proved that it is a necessity.

"Robin, you've been quiet this whole time." Chrom pointed out. "Have anything to say?"

The grandmaster thought it over and decided to keep his promise. Despite that knowledge that Gerome doesn't like him or trust him, he still cares for him deeply and would do anything to help him. So, it was time to help him now.

"No man is an island, Gerome." He said, confusing everyone, including the Wyvern Rider. "It means you can't live independently. Everyone needs help from others including you. I don't think you understand the limitations everyone has. After all, everyone, no matter how strong or powerful, has a weakness. I have one, you have one, we all have one."

"What are you getting at?" The Wyvern Rider asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that my pair up strategy is more than just partnering up. It's also about countering the weakness we have on the battlefield. For example, you as a flier unit, are weaker to archers. If you have a partner that can not only defeat any archers coming your way but also protect you, then it's killing two birds with one stone. It ensures your survival and the survival of your partner and everyone in the army." Robin explained in great detail.

As much as Gerome wanted to argue against him, there was a point. But, the tactician was too pathetically naive. If you're not strong enough to overcome your own limitations, how can you call yourself a soldier? This tactician actually believes his pair up strategy will get through every battle without a single death? Such foolishness.

"Besides, I'm not going to sit here and act like this is the first time a Shepherd completely disregarded my orders to follow their own prerogative." He said looking toward the Prince, remembering the time he went off to challenge the bandit leader who invaded Donnel's village without his partner. "I request that from now until the end of this campaign, Gerome will work the night watch. Also, he will be partnered with Laurent, with Noire being partnered with Severa." He looked towards the other Council members. "Is this satisfactory?"

"Works for me." His apprentice nodded, agreeing to the partner switch.

"So, does anyone have any objections?" Chrom asked and no one answered. "In that case, we shall go with Robin's request. Gerome, you shall work the night watch starting today."

Gerome was confused. Did he just help him? The Wyvern Rider had always assumed that Robin disliked him given their difference in ideals and the past conversation that they've had were less than friendly. So why… why is it that when he looked the grandmaster in the eye, did he see not hate, but genuine concern? Why was he worried about him?

"If you'll follow me Sir Gerome, I shall escort you to the armory to retrieve your weapons," Frederick said.

The Wyvern Rider was still in thought as he looked at the grandmaster, still trying to process that he had saved him from a potentially harsh punishment. When he finally snapped out of it, he left to get his weapons back.

"Well guys, I suppose that ends the hearing," Chrom said, getting up to stretch. "Let's get some sleep, we have an important strategy meeting tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and left the War Tent to go to sleep. But before that, Cherche had a few words to say to the tactician.

"Thank you, Robin." She said. "You have my gratitude."

"Of course." He nodded as she left.

He bid a good night to Lucina, Severa, and Nah before heading to bed. But, he remembered that following the hearing, Gerome was likely put on night watch effective immediately. Not only that, the Wyvern Rider hadn't eaten all today. With that in mind, Robin decided to head to the mess tent and make something for him. It would give him a chance to finally talk civilly with him.

As he entered the tent, he gathered some loafs of bread, some fruit, and a glass of water. Before he could leave, however, someone entered the tent.

"Good day, Robin."

"Tiki?" He wondered just what the Voice of Naga was doing up so late. "What are you doing up?"

"I was simply taking a stroll when I saw you enter the mess tent." She informed him. "What are you doing?"

"Well, the War Council has decided that Gerome will work the night watch as punishment. Since Frederick will likely put him on duty right away, I'm bringing him some food." He told her.

"I see." She smiled at how he would care for the Wyvern Rider after his punishment. She was informed about Gerome's actions by Say'ri and assumed he would be severely punished for abandoning a comrade. But it's good to see that Robin held no ill will towards the Wyvern Rider. However, that brought up something that had been bothering her for a while. "Do you have time to talk? There's something I wish to discuss with you."

"Sure. I always have time for you." He smiled before the two sat down at the nearest table, setting the basket of food aside.

"Tell me, do you hate Gerome?" She asked sincerely.

"What? Of course not. He's got an attitude that could use some work, but, no, I could never hate him." Robin said, wondering where she got that idea.

"But, there is someone you do hate, do you not?" She pointed out which caused Robin to grimace as he was hoping to never have to talk about this to anyone.

"How do you know that?" He asked, wondering how she was able to know.

"When we spoke earlier, I felt various feelings from you, Robin. One of those was a feeling of hate. A hate so strong it hurts. Please, tell me who it is. I wish to know." She asked politely.

"You could sense hate around me?" He asked. While this topic of discussion was not something he liked talking about, he felt like he could confide in Tiki, knowing she won't judge. "I'll tell you, but please keep it to yourself. I don't want to worry anyone."

"I assure you, what's said between you and me, stays between you and me." She said.

"Very well." He started. "Her name is Aversa. She's the former tactician and advisor to the late King Gangrel now serving as an advisor to King Validar."

"I see." She nodded. "What can you tell me about her?"

"She is the living embodiment of evil itself. Two years ago, she and I fought at Border Pass, and while I thought I had defeated her, she completely took me by surprise and took me down. That's what she does. If she doesn't kill you, she'll fill you with helplessness and despair." He explained, his hands clenching tightly due to the topic of this discussion. "When Chrom's sister, Emmeryn, decided to head back to Ylisse, Aversa led the team that killed her Pegasus Knight bodyguards which led to her capture. She killed the entire Ylissean Pegasus Knight Squadron and took Chrom and Lissa's sister from them."

"I see." Tiki tried to process this information. "She must have put you through so much."

"She did, and I won't let it happen again." He proclaimed. "I will kill her and fix my mistake. I will erase this entire world's malignant system of evil. I won't let anyone live in helplessness again."

"Don't let your hate consume you, Robin." She warned him. "You must not let it turn you into something you're not."

"I won't." He said but it didn't convince her.

"Do not brush it off. I can sense it emanating off of your body. It's far stronger than you think." She explained.

"I said... I'm fine." He said but his body was shaking and he was frowning. Just the mere mention of Aversa's name made him shake with rage. But as she reached over and grabbed his hand, he began to calm down.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"I feel… calm." He said as the anger he was feeling has now worn off. "How did you…?"

"It's because of the power that you and I share." She explained. "Where I get stronger when I'm at peace, you get stronger when you're angry. As a result of this, whenever I am close to you, the anger will fade momentarily."

While it sounded illogical, she spoke the truth. Considering the fact that the Exalted blood comes from her and her mother, there were times when his anger would fade whenever Chrom was in his vicinity. It happened during their Emmeryn rescue mission and it happened whenever they met King Validar. When Robin got angry, Chrom would grab his shoulder and the feelings of hate would fade if only for a little.

"What does this mean? Are we like, blood opposites or something?" He asked.

"In a way, yes." She nodded. "But I don't believe that should make us enemies. For I have seen the passion and care you have for everyone. You're not a bad man, Robin. You can overcome the hate that plague's your heart."

"Tiki…"

"It will be alright." She promised. "I shall help you along the way."

"But, why trouble yourself with me? I'm just a tactician."

"Despite Chrom's leadership over this group, I can tell that he wouldn't have gotten this far without the support of his friends. More importantly, he wouldn't have gotten this far without the one man he turns for guidance." She explained. "Like him, you will play an essential part that will lead to Grima's end."

"I see." Robin smiled at the Voice's words. "Tell me, Tiki. Why are you being so nice to me? Is it because I remind you of your friend from back then?"

"No. Your resemblance to Kris plays no part in my respect for you, for you are a unique and special person as yourself. All I ask is that you believe in me as I believe in you." She pleaded.

"I…" He was very thankful that the Voice of Naga was becoming someone he could confide in. Someone who knew his dark side and would try to help him. If she could place her trust in him, then he'll do the same. "Of course I will."

"Thank you, Robin." She nodded in thanks before getting up. "It is getting pretty late, I shall see you in the morning," Tiki said before walking over to the grandmaster and planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Sweet dreams Robin."

He rubbed where the Voice had kissed him as he watched her take her leave. He has learned so much from Tiki today and he was very thankful for it. But, he had gotten sidetracked. He picked up the basket of food and patrolled the camp until he could find Gerome.

After a few minutes of walking, he spotted the Wyvern Rider sitting by a tree all by his lonesome. Seeing this as his chance, he approached him.

"Gerome." He called out in which the man in question turned around to face him.

"Why are you up?" He asked.

"I figured night watch might get boring so I brought you some food. A few loafs of bread, some fruit and a glass of water." He said, showing him the food he brought for him.

"You didn't have to do that for me." He said.

"I insist. I know you haven't eaten all day." He said, setting the basket down by the Wyvern Rider. He handed Gerome the glass of water and he grabbed it and began chugging it down. He really was thirsty.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem." He smiled. This may be the first time that the two have actually been civilized with each other and Robin was very happy for this. "Anyway, I'll leave you alone. If you need anything, you know where to find me." He turned to leave.

"Tactician." He called out which halted the grandmaster in his tracks. "Why did you defend me at the hearing?"

"Why do you want to know?" He wondered.

"Because after everything that's happened between you and I, why would stand up for me? You could have easily suggested that my expulsion would be a substantial punishment. And yet, you chose to stick up for me? I don't understand." Gerome said, wondering just what was this man's game.

"I stuck up for you because we're comrades Gerome. I don't understand what your problem is with me, but I'm not your enemy, nor do I wish to be. You're just as important to me as the others are." He explained.

"I am?" He asked, wondering just why this man cared about him so much.

"Yes. I will ensure your survival in this war, just as I will ensure the survival of our comrades. We're all in this together and we're going to end this together." Robin said, clenching his fist in determination.

"Your naive if you think we will get through this without losing anyone." He argued. "In war, people die. It's inevitable."

"If that's fate talking, then I'll beat it. The impossible can't stop me." He told him.

"Hmph." He scoffed, believing this man to be a fool.

"Well, it's getting late, I'll leave you alone." He said as he turned to leave. "And Gerome?"

"What?" He replied, wondering when this man would finally leave.

"Just so we're clear, I don't hate you." Was all he said before he left to retire to his tent.

What Gerome had learned from the grandmaster is that while his words may seem noble, he knew better than to trust them. All they are were empty promises and useless platitudes. He was such a fool if he thinks he can get through this war without anyone dying. Wars can only be won by those willing to make sacrifices.

It was obvious that this man can make anyone believe his manipulative words. He's already done it with his friends, making them believe that no Shepherd will die in this war. That, in turn, will soon drive his comrades into an even greater despair for believing in such nonsense and the end result will be hell itself.

 _Just so we're clear, I don't hate you_. He recalled his earlier words.

"That's a shame," Gerome muttered. "Because I hate you."

* * *

 **Well, we got Gerome's hearing out of the way, I'd say the night watch is a reasonable punishment, especially since Gerome is known as "The last to fall asleep."**

 **I believe Severa will play quite a roll in future battles. As his backup tactician, her job is to lead whenever he is incapable of perfoming his duty and/or assist him during battles if neccesary.**

 **I thought it was neccesary for Robin and Tiki to have some moments in this chapter. I can't help it, I got a lot of Tikiwiki is my system XD.  
**

 **Also, for those who don't know who Kris is, please brush up on your Fire Emblem history cause he will play a major part in future chapters.**

 **It's good to see that Gerome and Robin finally had a civilized conversation that didn't end badly. Who knows, maybe their relationship will improve.**

 **Til next time.**


	32. The Sentence is Death

**Let me just say that I have had lots of fun writing chapters for the tactician magician. This chapter however was NOT FUN!**

 **If anything this probably my worst chapter yet. I've had to work on it 24/7 and I've come across several problems when writing it. However, I am glad I was able to finish it and get it out to you.**

 **To all my fellow fanfic writers, do any of you suffer from the wrath of autocorrect? When I type in Walhart, I get Walmart. Whenever I type in Excellus I get Excels. Does this happen to you two? Can you feel my pain?**

 **Anyway, this chapter's shoutout goes to leawright for their CorrinXAzura fic _Family and Love_.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the 32nd chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, Robin got up and performed his usual morning routine before getting dressed and heading over to War Tent for the strategy meeting.

As he approached the tent he was greeted by Nah and Severa, who were waiting for him.

"Hey, Robin!" Nah greeted.

"Morning, you two." He greeted the both of them. "Has the meeting started?"

"It's about to," Severa noted before entering the tent.

The grandmaster and the manakete followed after her and the three made their way to the others who were waiting for him. This meeting comprised of Chrom, Basilio, Flavia, Say'ri, Lucina, Gaius, and Cordelia

"Morning." He greeted as he sat down with the others

"Alright everyone, let's talk strategy," Chrom said, beginning the meeting.

"Got some good news for you, boy," Basilio announced. "Our troops have finally arrived. Guess the doctors Robin hired to treat them did a fine job. Just say the word and we'll put them to work."

"That's some good news indeed. We need all the help we can get." The Prince smiled. "Say'ri, do you have anything to add?"

"Aye, sir. Factions of the Resistance are already uniting in answer to the Voice's call! Soon bards will sing of this day... "They who conquered the Conqueror!'" She exclaimed.

"What a bland song title," Severa whispered into Nah's ear.

"No kidding." She nodded.

"Sounds like a tune I'm most anxious to hear." Chrom chuckled before turning to another issue. "Gaius, have your spies been successful in their mission?"

"You know it, Blue!" The thief smiled before whipping out a bag of letters. "Looks like Bubbles was dead on. Some of the people are not so happy go lucky with the Conquerer and are willing to throw their hats into the ring."

"May I see that, Gaius?" Robin asked in which the thief. He pulled out a letter and read the contents. He smiled at what he had read, knowing everything was falling in place. "Perfect."

"Robin?" Lucina said, breaking him out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry." He spoke before continuing. "With this, many of Walhart's people are against him and his army has no idea."

"Yeah, about that." Basilio pointed out something that was bothering him. "Look, boy. I'm not going to sit here and question that your decision to get support among Valm's people was ill advised. I know you, Robin, you would never make any plan without a solution that works to our benefit. But… there's something that's bothering me."

"Oh?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "What could it be, Khan Basilio?"

"I don't believe Walhart is an idiot, not to mention he's got a tactician of his own that could catch on to what you've done. If Walhart uncovers that many of his citizens are against him, he could turn his attention to them. It would be a blood bath." Basilio noted which put everyone on edge.

"So in the end, we may have sent the people of Valm to their graves," Flavia said worriedly.

"Hey now, It's as Khan Basilio said. Robin wouldn't make a plan that didn't work for our benefit." Lucina said, looking to the grandmaster of answers. "Right?"

"Of course." He noted, making everyone wonder if there was a solution to this problem. "You are right, Basilio. If Walhart were to discover that his own people were against him, he would turn his army on them as a means of stamping out any kind of resistance. But, even if that were to happen, we still win either way.'

"How, exactly?" The West-Khan wondered how exactly would this still work.

"I understand that Walhart's men have pledged undying loyalty to him. But, loyalty can be shaken if unspoken, inhuman, actions or orders were made." He said in which he turned to his apprentice. "Figured it out yet?"

He asked and Severa wondered just what he meant. As she thought it over and wondered just what would happen if Walhart turned his attention to his people and came to a conclusion.

"I got it!" Severa exclaimed in which everyone turned to her. "If Walhart ordered his men to kill the people as a means of stamping out resistance, their loyalty and faith in him would be shaken. No soldier worth their weight would commit genocide on the helpless, especially without proof."

"Exactly." Robin nodded. "Even if Walhart were to catch on, which I doubt he will, without any evidence there's nothing he can do. Either he holds the loyalty of his men while the citizens of Valm are secretly against him, or he orders his soldiers to kill the citizens to stamp out resistance and lose the faith his men have in him. Either way, Walhart is now stuck in a stand still, with no way out."

"And because of that, we would win either way." Nah pointed out.

"Of course." He crossed his arms. "As you can see, everything is going exactly as I planned it."

"Well…" Basilio thought it over and saw that the grandmaster had put a lot of thought into this plan which put his worries at ease. "It appears I've once again underestimated you, boy. I apologize."

"No worries." Robin smiled. Now that the meeting is back on track, the grandmaster decided to continue the strategy talk. "Even so, with all that we have, I don't think Walhart will simply roll over dead just because things aren't going according to plan."

"Aye, Grandmaster." Say'ri nodded in agreement. "It's as you say. He will muster his forces to put down the Rebellion. Then, his gaze will turn to us. Against his full might, we would not last long."

"Then we need to act fast," Chrom said. "Where are his armies garrisoned?"

"The Valmese Imperial Army is comprised of three main divisions." Say'ri explained. "Emperor Walhart commands the northern forces. Their might easily exceeds our own. The south is led by my brother, Yen'fay. His host is said to rival Walhart's. The third is holding position at Fort Steiger."

"Divisions huh?" Robin said before thinking over what could be done.

"I see a plan brewing in those eyes of yours, Robin." Flavia pointed out.

"I say it's time to act." the grandmaster stated. "We need to attack now while Walhart's armies are divided. If we eliminate one of his forces now, we may earn ourselves some breathing room so we can rest and regain strength."

"I agree." Flavia nodded.

"Even so, I don't think it's wise to face Walhart right now," Lucina noted.

"Cut out the roots and the tree will come tumbling down," Robin noted. "Once we take out all of his Generals, then we go for Walhart." He said before pulling out his dossiers. "According to the dossiers Nelson gave me, we have Yen'fay and Pheros left to deal with. I'm willing to bet this Pheros is leading the force at Fort Steiger."

"Then I say we head there." Chrom offered. "Say'ri, are you familiar with the layout of this fort?"

"I am, actually." She said as she drew out a detailed layout of Fort Steiger on the map table. "As you can see, there are only three entrances at the front."

"I see," Robin said before looking the map over a few times. "Then I say we have a squad positioned at each entrance. Three teams of Shepherds will allow us to cover more ground inside the fort while another squad deals with those outside so we won't have to worry about reinforcements."

"Who shall lead these groups?" Cordelia asked.

"Khan Flavia shall lead the group outside and hold them at bay. Khan Basilio will lead the group on the left, Chrom and I will lead the group in the middle." He said before turning to his apprentice. "Severa, you will lead the group on the right."

"Huh, me?" She questioned as she had no idea she would be put to work immediately.

"Of course. It's time for you to start gaining experience." He noted. "Think you can do it?"

"Of course. Like there's any doubt." She played it cool, trying to hide her nervousness at finally being able to command a squad.

"Cordelia, you shall give Severa assistance considering her partner has yet to recover." He said.

"Understood." She nodded in agreement.

"In that case, I suggest sending the Feroxi troops and the bulk of our army to the north and south to mask our plan." Say'ri insisted. "What say you?"

"I say, aye." Chrom nodded.

"In the meantime, I shall send word to the dynasts." The Chon'sin princess informed. "We could use the underground tunnels of Steiger to our advantage. A surprise attack from the Rebellion should turn the tides in our favor."

When Say'ri brought up the idea of bringing the rebellion into this fight, he was immediately put on edge.

He remembered the words Say'ri said back on Valm Harbor. How it's possible that many in the Resistance don't trust her. Now knowing that they will partake in the battle against the Valmese at Fort Steiger immediately placed Robin on high alert.

Lucina had taken notice of this and wondered if something was bothering him.

"Robin? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He looked to his side and saw that she had taken notice of his reaction. "It's nothing, don't worry."

She relented but she wasn't convinced. Something was definitely bothering him but she decided to get back to the meeting.

 _If the Resistance doesn't trust Say'ri, that means they're liable to turncoat on us_. He thought. _The probability of them betraying us is just under 10% and that's because we have the Voice with us. Even so, something tells me I'm not wrong is suspecting them._

With that in mind, Robin came up with a plan to act as a failsafe in the event that his suspicions were correct. He would need to run it by Gaius later.

"If that's everything, then we have our strategy," Chrom said, about to end the meeting.

"I'll write out who's in which group and run it by everyone," Robin said in which the Prince nodded.

"Alright everyone, we have a few hours to kill, let's make the most of it before we head out," Chrom said in which everyone got up and prepared to leave.

"Nah, Severa, tell the others to prepare themselves," Robin ordered.

"Got it!" They both nodded before leaving.

As they all left, the grandmaster made sure to stop the thief from leaving. If his theory is correct, which he actually hoped it wasn't, then his spies could be of assistance during the upcoming battle.

"Gaius, I need to speak with you for a minute." He called before he could leave.

"What is it, Bubbles?" He asked.

"When we arrive at Fort Steiger, There's something I need you and your spies to do for me."

* * *

After the strategy meeting, everyone was given their respective orders and were informed what group they would be in. For the meantime, everyone had a few hours to kill before they were to head into battle.

After Robin's talk with Gaius, he left to find ways on how to kill the time. With his new plan in motion, even if the Resistance were to prove a threat, it would be for nothing.

He decided since he hadn't had time to spend with Lucina, he decided to seek her out. He walked by her tent and rang the bell.

"Coming." He heard her call out. She opened the flap and her eyes met his. "Oh, hello Robin."

"Hey, Lucina." He greeted. "Since we have time to kill before we leave, I was wondering if you wanted to go for walk with me."

"A walk?" She asked, realizing this would be the perfect chance to spend time with him. "I'd love to." She stepped out of the tent. "Shall we?"

"Yes, of course." He nodded as the two took a stroll around camp. "Hey Lucina, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" She wondered.

"After Grima has been stopped, I was wondering. What are your plans? He asked which caught her off guard.

"That… that is actually a good question." She said. "To be honest, I don't really know. I always kept telling myself that I can't stay here. Once my mission is over, I would have to return to my time and let my present-self live the life I've always wanted. I kept telling myself that, but…"

"You've changed your mind?" She asked.

"Yes... Yes, I have." She replied. "I want to stay. I want to live in this world. I want to stay with my parents. I want to stay… with you."

"Me?" He pointed to himself.

"Yes." She nodded. "The thought of being away from you… it hurts. It makes my heart ache in ways I've never known before."

"I never knew that."

"Surprised?" She giggled a little. "Robin, if I am to stay in this world, what life should I live? Can you tell me?"

"What life you should live?" He thought it over as to what she should do after all the fighting was over and came to a conclusion. "I think you should restore the life Grima took from you."

"The life he took from me?" She questioned. "How exactly could I do that?"

"Well…" He thought it over some more. "We could pass you off as a relative of Chrom's. Like a cousin."

"Cousin?" She noted.

"Yeah, the last Exalt did have a few siblings who followed him into battle when he waged war against Plegia. Of course, it's said that they had no heirs… at least, that we know of." He said, giving her an idea. "With the brand in your eye and your accomplishments during this war, I have no doubt the people will accept you."

"You think this could work?" She asked.

"I think so. After all, I told some women back on Sage's Hamlet that Inigo was my cousin, and they all believed me thanks to our similar hairstyles." He explained. "If I can convince people that, then making you into a recognized Princess of Ylisse would be child's play."

"I see." She smiled at Robin's suggestion. She knew that her Father and Mother would not want her to leave and being able to spend more time with them, with… Robin. She actually had it. She had a life after all this. "Thank you, Robin."

"Of course." He said before realizing that his hand was currently holding her. Much like their talk on the Sovereign when their hands met, it happened again. "Lucina…"

"Robin, I… I am very thankful for all that you have done for me." She blushed as she looked him in the eyes. "This may sound cheesy, but… you're like, my hero."

"Lu-Lucina." He blushed as well.

"Or… I think the best words would be… my Prince." She smiled.

"I see." He looked at their joined hands, offering a small squeeze. "I'm glad you're staying. I would be heartbroken… If I never got to see you again."

"Robin…"

"I care about you deeply. You're one of the most important people in my life." He admitted before gently pulling her into a hug. "So please, don't go. I beg you."

"Robin." She said, burying her face into his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere."

As they were joined, yells were heard from the camp, signaling that it was time for battle. The two let go of each other as their little moment came to an end.

"Alright." He nodded. "Let's do this, Lucina."

"I'm with you, Robin. All the way." She said as she began to walk toward camp.

 _Lucina, I… I swear I'll do right by you_. He thought to himself. _And when this war is over… maybe we…_

He shook his head, clearing his mind of such thoughts so he can focus on the upcoming battle. He entered his tent, acquired his blade and tome, and left to meet up with the others

 _This war will have a happy ending._ He proclaimed in his mind. _I will kill all who oppose that._

* * *

The Shepherds began making their way to Fort Steiger. Once Say'ri confirmed that the Resistance would be joining the battle, it was time for Robin to immediately put his plan into action. He gestured Gaius to come over to him which he did.

"You know what to do, right?" Robin asked.

"No worries, Bubbles. We'll get it done." He assured. "Though this may seem a little paranoid if you don't mind me saying."

"Not paranoia, caution, Gaius." The grandmaster corrected. "If I turn out to be wrong, just have the spies collect the cards when the battle is over, got it?"

"You got it!" He gave a salute before getting back to his spies.

"Robin?" He looked to his left and saw Severa walking by him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Severa." He said, smiling. "It's nothing, I'm just taking a little precaution."

"What kind of precaution?" She crossed her arms, demanding an answer. It was clear that she didn't like to be kept in the dark so he relented.

"You can't tell anyone, alright?" He asked and she nodded. He leaned into her ear and whispered the plan. As he told her, her eyes widened.

"You think so?" She asked.

"It's a 10% probability, but I'm not taking any chances." He told her.

"Guess it's a tactician's nature to take every possibility into accountability, right?" She asked which earned a smile from him.

"You're learning fast." He complimented.

"What did you expect?" She grinned smugly.

As the Shepherds finally arrived at the Fort they took in the sight of how huge it was. From Robin's perspective, it was twice as big as the Mercenary Fortress.

"Damn! Look at those walls!" Flavia said in shock by how huge this place was. "This isn't going to be easy."

"It's not the walls I'm worried about," Basilio noted. "It's the hordes of Valmese inside them."

"Alright everyone, we all know the plan, so let's stick to it," Chrom said.

Everyone got into position. Severa and her mother went over to the right entrance and prepared themselves for battle. Flavia took the majority of the Shepherds with her in preparation for the battle that will happen outside. Basilio did the same as he made his way over to the left entrance. Robin and Chrom alongside Lucina, Sumia, Frederick, Lissa, Nah, Say'ri, Tiki, Brady, Gaius, and a handful of his spies, stayed in the middle.

"You guys ready?" Robin asked the Future Warriors.

"You know it, boss!" Brady nodded.

"I'm ready when you are Robin!" Nah replied.

"Okay then," The grandmaster nodded. "Since Laurent and Maribelle are with Severa and Libra and Anna are with Basilio, that means you Brady along with Lissa and Sumia, are our main healers. Your safety is essential, so if you get hurt, use your vulneraries. If any of us get hurt, we'll fall back, get healed, and get back to fighting, got it?"

"Right!" Brady agreed.

"Nah, watch Brady's back and keep close to the group." He told her.

"Don't worry," Nah assured.

"Okay guys, I'm counting on you." He said as he made his way to Lucina's side. "I've got your back, Lucina."

"And I yours, Robin." She said, drawing her blade.

"Alright, guys," Chrom said as he was about to give the signal. "Ready…. CHARGE!"

* * *

When Severa saw the signal now it was time to fight.

"You heard the signal, guys. Let's go!"

She commanded her squad, using the opportunity Robin gave her, she would not let him down. As per his suggestion, Gerome and Laurent are on her team, believing the Wyvern Rider would be more comfortable taking orders from a friend, not wanting a repeat of what happened at the Mila Tree.

In her team, she had Gerome, Laurent, Cordelia, Gregor, Cherche, Maribelle, Olivia, and Henry

Their orders were to keep the healers safe while staying close together. Once they entered the fortress, they were immediately under attack. A few Mercenaries backed up by War Clerics along with Archers in the corner were what they had to deal with.

Severa ordered Henry and Laurent to kill off the Archers so they wouldn't kill their flier units while Gerome, Gregor, Olivia, and Cherche dealt with the War Clerics. Of course, since some of them had throwing axe's which are deadly to fliers, Gregor and Olivia took point and defended the Wyvern Riders.

Severa and her mother fought against many of the mercenaries, each of them no match for the mother-daughter duo.

"That's my girl," Cordelia said, impressed with her daughter.

"Hmph, what'd you expect." She replied.

After killing the last remaining mercenary, the redhead retrieved a key from his corpse and used it to unlock the door that was keeping them from advancing.

 _I hope Robin and the others are doing alright._

* * *

As Basilio moved forward along with his comrades, many of the Valmese attacked them as they entered the fort. Unfortunately for them, they were no match for the power of the West-Khan.

However, there were plenty of soldiers and he could be overwhelmed. Luckily, he had his team to back him up. Consisting of Donnel, Nowi, Libra, Anna, Owain, and Inigo, many of the Valmese tried to stop them but were swiftly defeated by the Shepherd's teamwork.

This entrance basically consisted of a hallway which was guarded by mercenaries and Valkyries. Donnel, Inigo, and Nowi took point as Basilio and Owain were weaker against magic users. Luckily, as a result of being the son of Henry, Inigo was highly resistant to magic attacks which proved to be very helpful.

Anna being mostly and fighter than a healer, partnered up with Libra and the two, alongside Basilio, were able to take out the mercenaries with ease.

 _With how well everything is going, we may just survive this._

Basilio chuckled as he pressed forward.

* * *

"General Pheros!" A soldier approached her.

"What is it?" She replied.

"We're under attack! It's the Ylissean League!" He yelled.

"Hmph. Such arrogance... They truly mean to assault Steiger?" She scoffed. "Perhaps they expect a woman's garrison to be a softer target." She pulled out her tome, ready for combat. "When I'm through, they'll wish they'd challenged Yen'fay instead."

"You call them arrogant, and yet, you let arrogance claim you as well?" A voice heard which caught her off guard. As she turned to her left, Excellus, Walhart's tactician, appeared before her. "Such hypocrisy, General Pheros! But no worries, I shall not judge."

"What do you want?" She sneered at the presence of this man.

"My, my! Is that any way to greet a fellow comrade, General?" He laughed before getting back to the topic. "I'm just here to inform you that everything went according to plan. The Resistance shall arrive at any moment and when they do, it will be the end of those Ylissean filth and that foul demon."

"The Demon of Ylisse?" She repeated. "So it's true… he slaughtered our fleet and killed many of General Cervantes's men?"

"Nearly killed the man himself, believe it or not." He shrugged. "Never let your guard down around that man. What he's capable of is beyond the powers of mere mortals."

"Hmph, such foolishness." She scoffed. "I will erase this evil in the name of Walhart and avenge my fallen comrades. Now, if you're done, make yourself scarce. The sight of you repulses me."

"Geez, and here I thought we were the best of friends, oh well." He chuckled before turning around. "Till next time, General. That is… if you survive." He let out a laugh before vanishing.

"Odious freak... He has no honor. Just the sight of him makes me sick." She remarked. "But, he is right on one thing. Robin, the Demon of Ylisse, he is evil and he is my enemy. I know… first and foremost the monstrosities that man has committed in the name of protecting others." She stated. "I shall end him and the Prince in the name of the Conqueror!"

* * *

The moment Chrom's team charged in they were under attack in a matter of seconds. A few mercenaries attempted to take out the Exalt and Queen but their combined prowess was too much for them. The same could be said for Robin and Lucina as well as Nah and Brady who fought off the Valkyries that were in their way. After all was said and done, they came face to face with a few generals who halted at the sight of the Voice of Naga who stood by Say'ri's side.

"It's… it's her!" One General said. "The Voice!"

"I ask that you put your weapons down and surrender. There's no need for more violence." Tiki told them.

"Will this work?" Robin asked Chrom.

"Be ready just in case." His friend told him.

"Tch, you really think that title means anything to me?" The other General stepped forward. "You're nothing but a fraud! Emperor Walhart will bring about a world without gods! A world… without you."

"Wait, you can't." The General from before grabbed his comrade's arm. "We were given orders not to kill her."

"Tch, fine. I won't kill her." He said before unhooking his shield. "But that doesn't mean I can't rearrange that face of hers!" He said, throwing his large shield in Tiki's direction as a way of knocking her unconscious.

It was so fast, no one had time to react, but for Tiki, it was like time slowed down for her as the shield was only inches away from her face. She touched the shield with her fingers tips and deflected it back at superhuman speed, sending the shield right into the General's face, knocking him out instead.

"Wha!" His comrade looked frightened by how Tiki was able to do that

"Whoa." Robin looked in shock by the Voice's superior strength.

When the other General aimed his lance at her and went for a stab, he stopped mere inches away from Tiki's face, afraid to hurt a single hair on the Voice.

"I am sorry it had to come to this," Tiki said before swiftly pushing the lance out of her face and elbowing the General into the chest.

He gasped for air as it was suddenly taken out of his. The force of the Voice's elbow was unreal as it sent him flying back into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Mi-Milady." Even Say'ri was taken aback by Lady Tiki's strength.

"Shall we move on." Was all she said before advancing into the next room.

"Such strength," Lucina noted.

Robin overcame his shock at Tiki's display and the group advanced forward, coming into contact with more soldiers. A few mercenaries that were easily dealt with by Robin and Lucina's swordplay

The group kept going, advancing towards the room General Pheros may reside in.

So far, it seems like everything is going according to plan.

He could hear fighting happening on the other side. From the looks of it, it appears Severa is doing well during her first time leading a group.

As the main group approached the next room, they were greeted by more soldiers with a Valkyrie standing behind them.

"Prince Chrom, I am General Pheros." She introduced herself. "I would ask that you surrender, but we both know that would be pointless."

"General Pheros," Chrom called out. "I've heard about you. It was said that you were once of Priestess to the Divine Dragon. Is this correct?"

"Aye, sir." She nodded. "I followed your Exalted sister, you know. Made the pilgrimage all the way to Ylisstol, just to hear her speak. I, too, grew up worshipping Naga and the Earth Mother."

"So why?" Sumia asked. "Why would you abandon your faith?"

"Because I have no use for invisible spirits any longer." She explained. "I serve a god among men now. Emperor Walhart will do what no religion ever could. He will unite all people under his rule!"

"Bringing about peace through conquest can easily bring about despair," Tiki told her. "Your naivete betrays you, General."

"Tch, if you Ylisseans think bringing forth the Voice would sway my loyalty, then you're fools." She warned them. "I follow Walhart, not some old manakete."

"You dare disrespect the Voice!" Say'ri sneered at the General.

"I disrespect any who stand against the Conqueror." She told them. "Naga, Grima, it doesn't matter. All will be mere memories when Walhart has perfected the world!"

"Are you done ranting, cause you're starting to bore me." Robin groaned, irritated by this woman.

"Ah, the Grandmaster shows himself." She growled. "For murdering my comrades and slaughter good men of the Valmese Army, I will never forgive you."

"Oh, that's rich," Robin said, whispering to Gaius in which the thief nodded who then began whispering to his spies. After that, the grandmaster moved away from the others and taking a few steps in Pheros' direction, putting the soldiers guarding her on edge. It also made his comrades worried as they saw their tactician move away from them. "Your dedication to Walhart is admirable, but in the end, it'll prove useless. Besides, his methods are despicable. Killing the strong and forcing the weak to submit. If you ask me, Walhart is nothing but a mere bandit."

"You…!" She growled at what he said. "You're not even worthy of speaking his name!"

"What're you going to do? Kill me? HA!" Robin laughed at the notion. "The majority of your men are dead. My comrades are already dealing with the rest as we speak. If you don't want any more of your men to die, then surrender and you will be spared. Refuse, and you die."

"I will never accept the surrender of a demon! Kill him and the Prince!" Pheros ordered

Robin wind jumped back to his group, looking at Gaius who gave him a thumbs up, letting him know the plan was in motion. Relieved, he stuck by Lucina and fought back against the Valmese.

Tiki morphed into her dragon form and assisted Say'ri, using all of her power against the Valmese.

As for Nah and Brady, they took to defending Lissa as many chose to attack her, believing her to be a mere cleric. While Lissa was a War Cleric, even she knew her limits against soldiers as strong as the Valmese.

Chrom and Sumia took to fighting Pheros. The Prince went for a couple of slashes but she deflected them with her fire spells. As for Sumia, she tried to go for a stab but Pheros was quick on her feet. She then casted Balganone to keep the duo away from her.

After a few minutes of fighting, a majority of her men were dead.

"I'm giving the signal!" Say'ri yelled as she whistled loudly.

Once that happened, many soldiers came rushing out of the hatches armed and ready. They pointed their blades and arrows at Pheros, ready to kill her if she so much as flinched.

"The Resistance." Chrom smiled. "This battle is as good as ours."

Once Robin saw that smirk appeared on the Pheros' face, it proved his suspicions. There was no fear, nor sign of defeat on her face. As if victory was already in her grasp.

"So you think, Prince Chrom." Pheros snapped her fingers and immediately, the Resistance members turned their attention to the Shepherds that were in the room, turning their weapons on them.

"Wha!" Say'ri was shocked as she and Tiki were back into a corner.

"What are you guys doing?!" Chrom asked.

"Shut up." One said as they pointed their blade at his throat. About 5 swordmasters surrounded Chrom and his wife, leaving them defenseless.

"The hell!" Brady yelled as he, as well as Nah and Lissa, were surrounded by members of the Resistance. They pointed towards the manakete's dragonstone, demanding that she drop it in which she did in fear of her life.

"Robin!" Lucina reached out for him.

"Lucina!" The grandmaster rushed over to her but the Resistance stood between them, separating the two, bringing the Future Princess over to her father and backing the grandmaster up against the wall.

"You traitors!" Say'ri yelled. "You gave me your word!"

"Sorry, Milady. We have no choice."

"There's no need for this," Tiki told them. "Please, do not pursue this course of action."

"I'm sorry, Lady Tiki. Please forgive us."

"It's over, Prince Chrom," Pheros told him. "You cannot hope to win now."

"I won't give up! Now now!" He said but as he took one step, one of the Resistance kicked his leg, breaking it. "AHH!"

"Chrom!" Sumia rushed to her husband's side while glaring at the one who did this to him. "You monsters!"

"Shut up." The Swordmaster said before striking Sumia with the hilt of his blade.

"Mother!" Lucina screamed but could not move due to being cornered.

"Now do you see, Grandmaster Robin," Pheros said, looking at him. "It's over."

"No… no, it's not over." The grandmaster clenched his fist, knowing he would be able to get out of this. "I made a promise to create a peaceful future! I won't fail!"

"Your actions may be honorable and I believe that you believe that you're in the right. But…" Pheros explained. "As much as I cannot stand Excellus, there is one thing he is right about. What you are is… evil."

"Wha!" Robin's eyes widened at what she just said. What did she just call him?

"It's over Demon of Ylisse." The Resistance member cornering him told him that the battle was in their favor. "You lost."

...

...

It took a moment for Robin to fully digest those words. One from Pheros that he was evil, and the other from that Resistance member that he lost.

...

...

He could not stand the thought of losing. The thought of losing a battle again. It was something he could not accept. Something he refused to accept. Looking at his comrades, seeing them point weapons at his friends, it was all too much.

"Heh," He mumbled. "Heh… Heh... Heh..."

The slow mumbles became light chuckles which got the attention of everyone.

"Hehehehehe… hehehehe... hehehehehe…!"

As the chuckling got louder, everyone was put on edge. That didn't sound like the kind of laughter you would hear after a good joke. It was… it was like he had lost all of his light and only darkness remained.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Robin threw his head up as he laughed at their words. He was evil? He lost? It was too funny. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Robin?" Lucina looked upon her partner as he began laughing. It was sickening and she was very worried about him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… HAHAHAHAHA… HAHAHAHA… hahahaha… hahaha… haha…!"

He let his head down as the laughter died, everyone looking at him with a mixture of confusion and fear. It was like when they said that he lost that it was a joke to him

"I lost?" He said before looking up, his face contorted into a large frown, his pupils beaming red when he finally opened them. "You're kidding right?"

 _Those eyes_. Tiki noted. He's losing control.

Just then, many of the Archers turned their attention on him, thinking he's probably got a trick up his sleeve.

"Robin." Chrom looked at his friend, scared after seeing the color of his eyes. A color he was very familiar with.

 _It's just like back then_. Chrom thought over to that day. The day when General Mustafa cornered the Shepherds and asked them to surrender. How Robin lost it and slaughtered all of them. _It's happening again_.

"Tch, What do you have to laugh about?" One of the Resistance members asked. "Didn't you hear her? Your plan failed. You…"

"If someone says I lost one more time, I might die of laughter," Robin said in a cold emotionless tone, one devoid of nothing. He looked toward General Pheros as he had a few words to say to her.

When she saw the grandmasters' eye color as a faint red, she knew she wasn't seeing Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse. She was seeing Robin, the Demon of Ylisse.

"It's true that from your standpoint, considering that I had destroyed the entire Valmese fleet and killed a majority of Valmese soldiers, I would be considered the Villain in your eyes." He told them. "So, it makes sense that in your perspective, I represent evil, and you represent justice." He remarked. "But tell me, which one of us is really making the world better?"

"Walhart is…" Pheros tried to retort but was interrupted.

"Robbery, Murder, Arson, the worst crimes imaginable. As Grandmaster of Ylisse, I have erased thousands of criminals. So many of them, dead by my hand, all in the name of protecting those who can't protect themselves." He brought up. "That is true evil. Those who harm the helpless and the innocent are the true evils of the world."

"What does this have to do with…"

"Walhart enslaves the weak and kills the able." He reminded them. "Tell me, how is that peaceful? How can one bring about peace through a system like that? The answer is simple: None. None whatsoever." He shook his head. "I've told you what true evil is, and you call me evil? Me?" He pointed to himself. "What have I done except help others and make other people's lives better? Ever since I was appointed as Ylisse's Grandmaster, the economy has improved and crime has gone down. When we arrived on Sage's Hamlet, I took Nelson, who also happened to be one of YOUR Generals, and his criminal syndicate down and implemented a system so that crime would never befall it's citizens again. That… is why your claim that I am evil is a blatant contradiction. A mere insult to try and convince yourselves that all of you are in the right. Idiots, all of you."

"A contradiction?" Pheros questioned. "What about 2 years ago, when General Mustafa asked you and you Shepherds to surrender?" She pointed out which caught him off guard. "I read the reports. He was trying to protect you from the Mad King, and what did you do? You slaughtered him and his men in cold blood!"

"Because he stood in my way!" Robin growled. "You were not there! When Emmeryn fell to her death, all I heard was that dastard Gangrel laugh his mouth off as a kind, innocent, and loving woman killed herself in order to prove that war brings nothing but despair!" The anger was building up and coming right out. "After she died, I knew what I had to do! I had to dedicate myself to creating a world without evil! A world she wanted! Not until every criminal and all who represent evil lie dead at my feet will I ever stop! This world lives by a system that good cannot exist without evil! I'm going to destroy that system forever! I'm going to erase all bits of evil from the face of the world!"

His words reached the ears of everyone in the room, many were too scared to act as they had no idea what to do. The previous teams led by Basilio and Severa had completed their tasks and were trying to find a way to save their comrades from the traitorous Resistance.

"I would sacrifice my very soul for a world like that. So, if you all wish to label me the villain, then, by all means, go right ahead. If it means creating a world without conflict, without crime, without more death, I honestly couldn't care less." He stated. "I'll carry all the scorn, the pain, the suffering, I'll take it all! Because no one else can! No one else is strong enough! Only I can do it! ME!" Many listened and could not believe what they were hearing. As Robin was about to finish, he gave General Pheros one final glare.

"Robin…" Chrom listened to his speech and was ashamed. He never truly understood the burden his friend has had to bear and now, he did. Robin was willing to take all of the hatred of the world if it meant keeping his friends pure. All that hatred... it's burning his very soul.

"For the sake of all that I've accomplished. For the sake of the promises I have yet to fulfill, I will not lose here." He looked back to where the thief was, it was time. "Gaius, now!"

"You got it, Bubbles!" With the snap of the thief's fingers, the trap sprung.

"Wha!" Pheros was taken aback as mysterious people started popping up in certain parts of the room. They had a blue aura about them and many of them appear emotionless as if they were tools designed only to follow orders. After the last of them appeared, they pointed their weapons at the Resistance members who were now overwhelmed by this mysterious force.

"What the…" Say'ri said in shock.

"It's…" Chrom knew just what happened. Robin laid out a trap and the Resistance fell right into it.

"General Pheros, Ladies and Gentlemen of the Resistance, I present to you the Einherjar, Phantom clones of past Heroes and Villains. Those weapons are real, in case you were wondering." He warned the Resistance.

If that was the case, then they must be really strong. Not to mention there are more of them. If the Resistance were to fight back, they would be wiped out.

"You all should be ashamed. You gave Say'ri your word and you turned your back on it. I believe the punishment for treason is quite clear." Robin told them to which their eyes widened. "The sentence is death!"

With that, the Einherjar moved into action. One by one the Einherjar killed every Resistance member in sight. They fought back but none could stand against their prowess. Robin simply looked at General Pheros who's face was contorted with fear over the mass slaughter. Their screams echoed through the hall and all the others could do was watch.

Many of them ran after the grandmaster, believing if they killed him, the Einherjar would stop. In the end, it was for nothing. They were either shot with and arrow or beheaded before they could even reach Robin.

"What…" Pheros looked at the end result of the grandmaster's trap. "What have you done?!"

"I…" Robin looked at the results of his plan, every bit of the Resistance was lying dead on the ground, blood everywhere. "I've won." He said. "Exactly as planned."

With the Resistance members dead, Say'ri, Lucina, Nah, Brady and Lissa regrouped to where Chrom was because of his broken leg. Many were in a state of fear for having witnessed such a massacre but they were still capable of moving.

Lucina, as well as Brady and Nah, were very worried about their friend. Robin hadn't moved one bit, his eyes glued to the aftermath of the carnage. Each Einherjar made their way over to him, dispersing back into card form which he collected.

"Chrom!" Basilio along with his team and Severa's team entered the hall, sickened by the death that surrounded them. "Damn, boy."

"Robin…" Severa said as she saw him just standing there, unmoved by the death around him.

Now it was just Pheros. Her entire force was dead and the Resistance who were supposed to assist her are dead.

She was alone.

"Looks like you're the only left, General." Robin noticed which frightened her greatly.

"N-No. No. Don't." She begged.

"I hope you'll make things more amusing for me," Robin remarked as he walked over to her.

"No! NO! Stay away from me!" She fell off her horse and moved back. "Help me! Somebody!"

But her pleas for help were ignored as Robin advanced on her, Levin Sword in hand, ready to kill her and allow her to join her fallen comrades but just as he could take another step towards her, he was stopped.

"Cease your actions this instant, Robin!" Tiki demanded, getting in his way, protecting Pheros from him.

"What?" He said, confused as to why she would protect her. "Why are you getting in my way, Tiki?!"

"That's enough! It's over! She's lost! There's no need for you to go through with this course of action." She told him.

"You're protecting her? She was going to kill all of us!" He yelled at the Voice. "She's evil! Evil must be erased!"

"If you kill her, you'll be no better than her, or Aversa!" She exclaimed in which he took a step back at what she just said. "Please, Robin. Take a deep breath, calm down, and remember what is most important to you."

"What's… most important to me?" He questioned as he did what she asked. He thought over what was most important to him. Killing Aversa was one. Protecting his comrades was another. And…. keeping the promises he made to his friends from the future. His promise… to Lucina.

"Lucina… Guys. Everyone." He turned around and looked at Lucina and his friends looking at him, both with a mixture of fear and concern.

 _No, not again._

He remembered two years ago when they all looked at him with fear coursing through them after he slaughtered Mustafa and his men. It broke his heart.

 _I... I did it for them_. He told himself. _So why are they looking at me like that?_

When he looked back at Tiki, she was relieved to see that the red that embodied his rage had left his eyes and he was back to normal.

He looked at his hands, they weren't stained with blood but as he looked around and saw all the death and carnage. The death that he caused. "Tiki, I…

"Shhh. Everything will be okay. I'm here. Your friends are here." She assured him. "Don't give in, Robin. Let it go." Tiki pleaded, in which he gave a short nod before turning around and walking away.

As for Pheros herself, the shock was too much and she passed out from it.

"Restrain her," Chrom ordered with Virion and Vaike walking over to where Pheros to get her to tie her up and get her to a medical tent. He looked over to see Robin walking over to his daughter.

"Lucina… I…' He didn't know what to say. But, he didn't need to say anything as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh. It's over." She whispered in his ear as they embraced.

The others watched as their friend finally returned to normal, but the fear still remained even though they did their best to hide it.

* * *

The Shepherds were ordered to rest, while many were worried about their tactician's state of mind and were concerned for him as their friend, they chose to rest for the time being. During this time, Lucina, Severa, and Nah refused to leave Robin's side and Chrom got his leg mended thanks to Sumia's staff. Now that the anger had left his system he was finally back to normal.

He didn't regret setting that trap for the Resistance, they betrayed Say'ri and got exactly what they deserved. But, the looks of fear that he saw etched onto his friends' faces were buried into his skull. He didn't like it. Losing control like that... again. It scared even himself.

Flavia regrouped with them a moment later and was informed of the events, shocked at how Robin was able to predict the Rebellion's betrayal and how he easily had them all killed. The War Council members regrouped along with Say'ri who was clearly upset over her comrades' betrayal.

"They gave me their word!" Say'ri yelled. "Those cowards!"

"This isn't your fault Say'ri." Chrom told her. "If anyone's to blame its Walhart."

"Even so, I thought I succeeded in rallying them only to have them betray us." She said bitterly. "It's only a matter of time before they surround this fortress."

"Well after Robin's… trap, I'm sure they would think twice before attacking us without a feasible plan." Frederick stated.

"Yeah." Chrom nodded, wondering how his friend was doing.

Just then Robin came in. Everyone turned to him with a look of concern, wondering if he was alright.

"You okay?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah." Robin nodded before looking away. "Guys, I…" Before he could continue, Chrom held up his hand.

"Robin, what happened here today was… horrifying. But, you did what you had to do in order to protect us and for that, we're very thankful." Chrom stated. "This is just a reminder that we have to do whatever it takes to achieve victory. If it weren't for your excellent planning, we'd all be dead."

"You did good, boy," Basilio told him.

"R-Right." He said, even though he himself was frightened by his display. He walked over to Say'ri so he could offer his apologies. "Say'ri, regardless of the circumstances and even though the Rebellion betrayed us, I analyzed the possibility that they would turn on us and acted accordingly, without telling you." He informed her. "I killed your comrades."

"Robin, I…"

"If you hate me and want revenge, you have that right." He told her. "But, I ask that you hold it off until Walhart has been dealt with."

"Grandmaster Robin, I don't hate you." She said, bewildered that he would come up with an assumption. "You saved us all."

"Well…" The grandmaster still looked down. From the looks of it, everyone could tell he was ashamed by his display earlier. "I…"

"Robin, it's alright," Lucina said walking over to him and grabbing his hand. "No one here hates you. Yes, your display earlier was… well, it was the scariest I've ever seen of you." She admitted.

"Lucina, I…"

"Everyone has their dark sides." She told him. "And yours will not change how I or anyone else thinks of you."

"She's right, boy." Basilio pointed out. "We all have parts of ourselves we're not proud of."

"No matter what, you're still the same tactician we all look up to." Flavia pointed out. "So don't fret, okay?"

"I'll try." He said before regaining his composure.

Just then, Gaius burst through the door with news for the War Council.

"Blue, we have bad news." He said.

"What is it, Gaius?"

"Got word back, apparently our forces in the north and south have been decimated." He said in which everyone gasped at such horrifying news.

"What?!" Robin yelled.

"B-but our troops numbered in the hundreds of thousands! That coupled with Feroxi reinforcements, I thought…" Say'ri said in fear at the news.

"The empire must have had more," Basilio said.

"Damn it!" Chrom spat angrily.

"Gaius," Robin called. "Did they manage to hold Walhart off, at least?"

"Thankfully, yes." He said but the grandmaster knew there was more bad news to come. "Unfortunately, intel suggests he's heading this way. He'll likely be here within a week's time."

"So much for fortune favoring the bold," Basilio remarked. "This war was lost before it even began."

"All our struggles until now, and we've yet to so much as dent the empire." Chrom clenched his fist in frustration.

Everyone was conflicted not, to mention scared on what to do. This news was hard for everyone to accept. If Gaius's intel is correct, Walhart is on his way to Fort Steiger. Against his full might and the current state everyone's in, they'll be crushed.

"Cmon guys! We can't give up!" Nah yelled, trying to lift everyone's spirits. "Everything would've been for nothing if we quit now."

"She's right," Severa said. "We were all supposed to die on Sage's Hamlet. In our future, the Revenants were said to be invincible. When we fought against them and that scumbag Nelson, we had no chance in hell of coming out alive. But, we did because we stuck together."

"The moment we give up is the moment we truly lose," Lucina said before turning to the grandmaster. "You once said that as long as we draw breath, we'll never give up. So don't give up now."

Robin saw Lucina trying to help him as she reminded him of the words he said back on Sage's Hamlet when faced against Nelson and the Revenants. Robin then tried his best to think of some plan, some miracle to defeat Walhart.

"I have a plan," Robin said which got everyone's attention. "But, no one is going to like it."

"Boy, if you've got something, please say it now," Basilio demanded. "Whether we like or not, if it can get us out of this situation then gods be damned, we'll take it."

"Your funeral, then." He warned. "First things first, we need to leave. Right now."

"What?!" Flavia said in shock. He was right, no one was going to like his plan. "Have you lost your wits? In case you forgot, we're surrounded!

"If Walhart and Yen'fay arrive, then we'll be trapped for certain." He explained calmly. "If we intend to escape, now is our best chance."

"He's right." Say'ri agreed with him. "The dynasts outside betray us only out of fear for the empire. The most they'll offer us is token resistance, nothing more."

"But we can't keep running forever," Chrom said. "How do we hope to turn the tide?

"It's as I said before, cut out the roots and the tree will come tumbling down," Robin stated. "We have one General left to deal with. I say we deal with Yen'fey. His army's weaker than Walhart's and once he's dead, the Conquerer will be all by his lonesome."

"Even if we go after Yen'fay, what's stopping Walhart from hitting us from behind?" Chrom asked

"That's the part no one's going to like." He said. "We need to attack both at the same time," Robin said in which everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Have you lost it, boy?! We've already divided our forces and look how that turned out! Are you suggesting we use the same strategy?!" Basilio asked.

"No, I am not suggesting that." The grandmaster said calmly. "Chrom would lead our strongest troops against Yen'fay. Meanwhile, a smaller force would attack Walhart, keeping him distracted until we take out his last General."

"This smaller force would face our most dangerous mission yet." Chrom pointed out. "It would need a leader of unparalleled skill, reckless bravery."

"All right, Chrom, please, you're embarrassing me! I'll do it already!" The West-Khan laughed.

"This isn't the time for humor, Basilio. Get serious." Robin warned.

"That's just his way, Robin. Bad jokes come with the bravado." Flavia told him. "But the oaf clearly has faith in your thinking. And I as well. All of us do."

"Even so," Robin said, knowing this plan had a 50/50 chance of Basilio coming out alive. If there is one thing Robin hates the most, it's sacrifices.

"Don't look so down. You've always found a way to beat the odds. You've done it before and you'll do it again." Flavia reminded him

"Then it's settled," Basilio said as he turned to leave. "I'll make preparations and be off. The rest of you, stay with Chrom and keep him safe."

However, just before Basilio could make his way out, Lucina stood in his way, preventing him from leaving.

"Stop!" She yelled with her arms out.

"Lucina?" Chrom asked, wondering why she was stopping him from leaving.

"I cannot allow you to go, Khan Basilio." She told him. "You will die in this battle. I know it for truth!"

"No!" What she said placed Robin on high alert. Is it possible in her future, Basilio…

"You know, lass, you have a strange way of saying good-bye." Basilio shrugged, already guessing who it was that killed him in her future. "All right, then. Who is it? Who kills me? Is it Walhart himself? Please say yes. It'd make a poor song to die at the end of some farmer's pitchfork."

"Yes, it was Walhart. Or so goes the story I heard." She said. "We must change our plans so fate cannot take this course!"

"All I needed to know. Thank you much, lass. I'll be careful." The West-Khan said, walking by the Future Princess

"What?! But I just told you…"

"Aye, I heard you just fine." He replied. "But someone still has to stall his division from advancing. If he's the one that kills me, well then, I'll just avoid confronting him."

"N-no!" Lucina shook her head, still not wanting him to leave. "It's never that simple."

"Don't worry, love, he'll be fine. He'll have me to keep an eye on him." Flavia assured her but the West-Khan butted in.

"You aren't coming, woman! You're the reigning Khan!" He pointed out.

"I thought you intended to survive this, oaf. Regna Ferox has two khans, and now you're responsible for both. I dare you to die now!" Flavia threatened.

"All right, all right. You can come." The West-Khan rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Hope that's all right, Chrom."

"Just look after each other. Come back alive." The Prince told them.

"Ha! I'll bring this big ox back on a leash if it comes to that." The East-Khan joked.

"Luck and more be with you all," Basilio said before he and Flavia made their way out. "We'll meet again soon."

As they left, Lucina seemed to be in a state of panic. Nah and Severa chose to stay out of it because they believed the Future Princess to be the only one capable of talking him out of it, but now, it seemed like it all for naught. She didn't want this to happen.

"No, don't!" She yelled before turning to the grandmaster. "Robin, please do something!"

While Robin didn't want to change his plan, if what Lucina said was true, then Basilio could die by Walhart's hand. That was unacceptable and he refused to stand by while on of his friend marches off to his death.

He ran after the two Khans, hoping to give them something to turn the tides in their favor.

"Basilio, wait!" Robin called out, halting the two in their tracks.

"Cmon, boy. I know you have a thing for that girl, but you're not gonna win any points with her if you try to keep me from going." He joked which caused the grandmaster to blush.

"For gods sake Basilio, be serious." He shook it off. "Look, I can't think of any other plan so I won't ask you to stay. But, if what Lucina says is true, and you're destined to die by Walhart's hands, then I have something that will give you an edge."

Oh?" He raised and eyebrow.

"I'm not sending any more soldiers to their deaths, so…" Robin pulled out his most prized possession and gave it to the West-Khan. "These are yours now."

"Your magic cards?" Basilio questioned.

"Yes, they take orders better than any soldier you'll ever meet and you've already seen them in action so you know what they're capable of." He explained. "A word of precaution, I placed a few magic seals on the top corner of each card so that only a Shepherd can use them but only I am able to remove them. If anyone other than me were to remove them, each card will be signaled that a seal had been removed and the whole deck will be set aflame."

"Damn, boy! You've thought of everything." He took the cards and placed them in his pocket though Robin chose to keep his two favorites, the Marth and Elincia cards. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it." Robin finished. "Just, please be careful out there. If you died, I…"

"Calm yourself, boy. This destiny crap can kiss my big brown Feroxi arse!" He joked.

"Don't worry, Robin. I'm sure we'll all be trading stories once this campaign ends." Flavia said in order to comfort the tactician.

"Okay. Take care you two." He said, turning around to leave.

"Boy." Basilio caught him before he left. "There's something I've wanted to tell you and since I never got a chance before I'm going to say it now."

"What?" The grandmaster wondered.

"You're highly intelligent, calm-headed, not mention very hard to kill. I'd sooner dance with the Risen before making an enemy of you." Basilio complimented. "In the time I've known you, you have shown me in many ways what it's like to have a brother."

"Basilio." Robin was taken by surprise by his sudden compliment.

"Don't forget, you and Chrom are still my champions." Flavia pointed out. "We need you two stronger than ever."

"I…" He muttered, taken aback by their kind words. He knew that they would be alright. His Einherjar would not fail him. "Thank you, both of you."

"No problem." Basilio smiled. "Also, if you keep the future lass waiting, she's going to lose interest in you. Hurry up and tell her how you feel already."

"Wh-What!"

"Farewell, Robin," Flavia said as she and Basilio left. The grandmaster was still blushing from what the West-Khan had insisted.

As the two left, Robin knew they would survive. They would beat destiny's grasp and overcome whatever fate had in store for them. After all, the bond between the West and East Khan was a strange one, but strong nonetheless.

* * *

The Shepherds left Fort Steiger, making their way to their next destination. The Resistance outside did nothing to stop them as they had heard about what happened to some of their comrades. When they saw Robin, they dropped their weapons in fear, knowing he was the one responsible for the death of their comrades.

Every Shepherd spoke with Robin, wondering how he was feeling as many had heard his talk with Pheros and were worried about his heath. He insisted that he wanted to be alone and have time to collect his thoughts.

Speaking of Pheros herself, a flier unit sent her back to the Sovereign where she would be made a prisoner of war.

Lucina was not happy that Basilio left but chose to accept it after Robin had told her he gave him his Einherjar to further his chances of survival.

After a few hours of marching, they decided to make camp on the road, as their new campsite was only a few hours away from their next destination. Robin sent Elincia out and reported that no army was in sight, meaning Yen'fay hasn't arrived yet. Once news hits him that Fort Steiger was attacked, Robin deduced he would march his army their way and would likely cross their paths in no less than tomorrow afternoon, meaning that the Shepherds would be able to rest at least one more day before getting back into a fight.

After setting up camp, Tiki had notified the others that she would be leaving for the time being.

"I must return to the Divine Dragon Grounds, I'm afraid." She told them. "I must rest and regain my strength."

"I understand, Milady." Say'ri nodded.

"When can you rejoin us?" Chrom asked.

"Once I have regained my power, I shall send word, do not fret." She said.

"Take care, Lady Tiki." Lucina bowed. "And… thank you for helping Robin."

"Of course. Give him my best regards." She smiled before morphing into her dragon form and flying away.

After her departure, Lucina walked around camp looking for the grandmaster. Since he said he wanted to be alone, she imagined he must be by his lonesome. He wasn't in his tent and he wasn't anywhere in camp so it started to scare her a bit. As she walked around, she finally found him hunched over, sitting on a log.

"I'm not wrong." She heard him mumble to himself. "I did what was right. I'm not wrong."

"Robin?" She called out which got his attention.

"Lucina." He said without turning around.

"I was told you left camp, I was worried." She said before sitting next to him.

"I just needed to be alone." He said.

"Are you still thinking about the battle?" She asked.

"Pretty much." He nodded before looking at his hands. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know, Robin. I don't know." She said.

"The anger… it's so strong. I can feel it tearing me up inside." He clenched his fist. "I'm in so much pain. I get angrier and angrier every day and I feel like it's turning me into something I'm not. Something horrible."

"You can beat this, Robin. I know you can." She told him.

"I want to believe that." He replied. "I just fear that it'll take over me. That I'll end up hurting someone I care about. If… If I ended up hurting you by accident, I'll die inside."

"You could never hurt me, Robin." She said, grabbing his hand for comfort.

"Help me." He asked her. "Please, help me."

"Robin… I'm here." She brought him into a hug, allowing him to cry softly on his shoulder. There was no place she'd rather be than holding the man she loved close. Seeing him in so much pain broke her heart and she promised to be here for him until the tears ran dry.

Unknown to them, someone was also looking for Robin and when they saw him with Lucina in such an intimate embrace, seeking support from her instead of them, they were hurt. When they saw the two let go of each other and return to their respective tents, they followed after Robin. They needed to tell him now before it's too late

* * *

Robin retired to his tent. He was glad Lucina was there to comfort him even though he felt like he didn't deserve her kindness right now. He thought back to the battle against Pheros. The trap proved to be successful and the Resistance will probably think twice before attacking the Shepherds by surprise.

But, even so. Despite the others telling him he did what was right, there was no mistaken the looks of fear that entered the eyes of many. Chrom included, it was like the man was afraid of his own strategist. If Tiki hadn't intervened, it would've been a lot worse and now because of him, Pheros, a loyal soldier who was just following orders, will likely be traumatized forever.

 _Why is this happening to me?_ Robin thought to himself before coming up with an answer. _This is because of her… she did this!_

His resentment towards Aversa was likely the cause of his growing rage. It was clear what must be done. Like many criminals and evil doer's before her, in order to be freed from the anger that plagues him, she must die.

 _Soon. I've already gotten stronger._ He smiled as he clenched his fist. _Once I finally kill her, the pain will go away_.

This campaign will end and the Shepherds will return back home. When that day comes, he will formulate a plan to finish Aversa once and for all. He knew where she was and he was not going to let her get away.

"Robin, are you there?"

He heard a voice outside his tent. It was that of his apprentice. He decided to let her in as she probably wanted a performance review.

"Come on in, Severa." He granted her entrance and she entered. When Robin looked at her, she refused to make contact. She seemed… hurt. Almost in pain. What was wrong?

"So, how did I do?" She asked, her tone sounded like she was upset but Robin chose to give her an answer.

"Perfect first battle. Cordelia assured me that you did a fantastic job. I couldn't be more proud." He told her but that didn't change her expression in the slightest.

"Good." She replied before changing the subject. "Robin, let me ask you something."

"Um, okay." He said, worried as to what is bothering her.

"Do you remember when we first met? Or rather, how we first met?" She asked.

"Yeah, we tried to kill each other." He rubbed the back of his head.

"That's right." She nodded. "After you found out who I was, and after I found out who you were, I remember how you treated me that day. You were so kind to me, even though I tried to hurt you. When I snapped at you, you were still so nice to me. I haven't forgotten."

"I see." He said, wondering where this conversation was going.

"You did so much for me. You took me shopping, we talked about our likes and dislikes, you took me on as your apprentice, practically giving me a life I could live after all this fighting is done." She said. "You're my hero."

"Severa…" He had no idea how much he did for her. However, even though she's speaking of happier times, why does she look so sad.

"You did so many wonderful things for me… and now, I wish you didn't." She finally looked him in the eye, that trademark scowl she used to have had returned. "You should've just ignored me like everyone else."

"Wha… what are you saying?"

"You should've just left me alone. You never should've been so nice to me!" She exclaimed, getting louder. "What was the point, Robin?! Why?! Why were you so nice to me?! Why?!"

"S-Severa, I…" He was taken aback by her sudden angry outburst and needed to figure out what was wrong. "I was nice to you because I wanted to be your friend. I care about you."

"Well, you shouldn't!" She yelled, her body trembling. "You never should've been so nice to me. Because now, I… I…"

"Severa…?" He looked worried like she was about to explode.

"I can't stop thinking about you!"

...

...

Robin loved surprises but this… this was certainly something he never would've expected.

 _Severa…_ you have _feelings for me?_

He had no idea what to say to her in order to calm her down. In her eyes, she appeared to be very heartbroken even though he hadn't rejected her.

"Severa… you…"

"Yes, you dense idiot!" And then the tears started to fall. "I… I love you!"

"Oh, gods." She was being serious. She was confessing her love for him. "Severa, I… I never knew you felt that way."

"Well, I do!" She huffed before turning around. "But I know it's pointless! After all…" She looked at him, glaring straight into his eyes. "You love Lucina, don't you?!"

"What? I… I mean."

"Don't lie to me!" She warned him. "I saw you two, together! I saw how close you two were, hugging like it was second nature! I heard everything you two said! You went to her instead of me!" She kept yelling. "Don't sit there and tell me you don't love her!"

He wanted to tell her that Lucina was just a friend. That anything between them was nothing more than a platonic relationship.

But he couldn't because he would be lying. And, if there's one thing Robin was not, it was a liar.

"Typical." She turned away from him. "I'm such an idiot. I fell in love with a man who couldn't possibly love me back! I'm… I'm just like my Mother!"

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." She then began walking away from him. "Do what you want, I don't care anymore."

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm, trying to keep her from leaving. "Please, Severa. Let's just talk about this."

"Don't touch me!" She turned around and pushed him hard. When he fell onto his back, he looked up and through her tear stained eyes, Robin knew exactly what he had done even if it wasn't intentional.

He broke her heart.

"Go to hell, Robin! I never want to see you again you big fat tactical jerk!"

And with that, Severa ran out of his tent. He wanted to get back up and go after her. He wanted so desperately to help her. Seeing her cry like that nearly broke him. He hated seeing his closest friends cry, especially Severa, whom he cared for and trusted dearly.

"I'm sorry." He wanted to apologize.

But it was too late.

* * *

As the Flier made their way back to Valm Harbor to imprison General Pheros onto the Sovereign, she finally regained consciousness.

"Wha!" She looked around only to see that she was on a pegasus. She was tied up and unable to move. "What's happening? Where are you taking me?"

"To the Sovereign, Milady. You are a Prisoner of War now." The flier responded.

"Please!" She begged. "Keep me away from that monster! That… That demon!"

She was silent, focusing on the task at hand. Just as she focused her eyes forward, a ball of fire hit her chest, killing her. As Pheros watched as the flier fell off of her pegasus, particles of light formed around her body. In a split second, she was transported from the pegasus to the ground.

"Bullseye! I am very proud of my marksmanship." Excellus laughed.

"E-Excellus?!" She screamed, knowing it was him that used his rescue staff to retrieve her.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" He laughed. "I'm surprised, General. Here I thought you had the situation under control, but look what happened. Your men are dead, the Resistance members I sent to assist you are also dead and here you are, tied up and pronounced a Prisoner of War. This won't bode well with Emperor Walhart, you know."

"You were right about him, about the demon! That man!" She yelled. "That man is a monster!"

"I did warn you." He stated. "But, look on the bright side, you're a lot better off than when Cervantes faced him."

"Enough! Just untie me! I need to inform Emperor Walhart of what's transpired!" She demanded.

"Yeah, about that." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm afraid that won't be happening. Your usefulness has come to an end."

"What?! What're yo…"

Before she could finish, Excellus covered her mouth with his hand, preventing her from talking.

"To be fair, I never liked you but I always respected your loyalty." He grinned. "From today forth, your loyalty to Walhart ends and you will pledge yourself to me."

She screamed as he clutched her face harder. She could do nothing to resist against Excellus as he pulled out his tome.

"Nosferatu."

He spoke. She screamed louder as she realized that he was trying to kill her but as her life force began to leave her body, her screams began to die down. The last thing she saw was Excellus's sadistic grin as darkness claimed her.

"Ah! So refreshing." He commented before pulling out a knife and cutting the rope that entrapped Pheros, freeing the General's lifeless body. He turned the pages. "Now, how do I do this again?"

He read the pages and muttered a few incantations. After waiting patiently a few minutes, Pheros's body stood up and faced Excellus. Her pupils were distinctly red and her expression was emotionless.

"Hahaha! Look at you General! I have to say, this tome Lady Aversa gave me is truly a keeper." He admired the tome before looking back at the General. "Being able to turn the dead into the undead, I feel like a god!" He threw his hands up. "Guess I should pile you with the rest, General. I'll need a whole bunch of you in order to kill the Voice."

He said before making his way towards his next destination, the Pheros Risen following him.

"Time to pay my dog a little visit."

* * *

 **Ouch, not the ending you were expecting huh? I'm they'll work things out soon. Severa can't stay mad at him forever, right?**

 **Writing Robin's meltdown was a huge chore! I spent hours on it trying to figure out what to write and what he should say. It was not easy. I almost have the next chapter done and that is a chore as well.**

 **Now you're probably wondering, Severa's seen him hug Lucina before during the ending of chapter 28, right? Well the hug she witnessed was more intimate. Not only, that she was probably wondering why he would turn to Lucina for emotional support after telling her about the curse he's had to face as a tactician.  
**

 **Robin already has one Future Warrior hating on him. He will not accept having Severa, one of the people he cares for the most, hate him as well.**

 **Til next time.**


	33. Fates Worse than Death

**I don't even know where to start.**

 **I owe everyone who has been following this story since day one a serious apology. Not just for my absence but my lack of an explanation as to why I have been gone.**

 **I will explain my reasons here: Family troubles were one, I got a new job, I'm back in college, my computer was having some serious issue all of which have been resolve, and I think the biggest reason was I need a break. I needed a vacation from writing, from working, from pretty much everything. Also, writer's block may have played a part in it.**

 **But you guys have been waiting for the next chapter and the show must go on. If any of you have unfollowed me or unfavorited me or may do so after this chapter is uploaded I will not hold it against you, I have been gone a long time and I will understand completely. But, I hope this chapter will make up for my absence.**

 **I also uploaded the first chapter of my Huniepop fix called Huniepop:Gods of Love. Give that a read if you can and tell me what you think.**

 **Let's start with shoutouts. Shoutout to Temporal King, who was one of the first readers of my fic. God bless you Temporal King for all your support to me and my fics, just thank you for sticking with me even after all this time. Another one goes out to Cypher DS for his fics Braving the Plunge which is my personal favorite and The Love Fairy's Apprentice.**

 **Thank you guys for your never ending support and thank you for sticking with me.**

 **Without further ado, here is the long awaited 33rd chapter.**

* * *

Mornings were always important. Many Shepherds preferred to get up early so they could find ways to spend the day. Whether that included friendly banter, morning training, or a mixture of both, that was how it was for them and they would need it for today was a very important day for them.

While Basilio's group head to Walhart's direction in order to hold him off, the Shepherds would press forward and take down Walhart's last remaining general, Yen'fay, the King of Chon'sin and Say'ri's brother.

Once he was dead, only the Conquerer would remain. Upon hearing how Walhart decimated a majority of the Ylissean League and the Feroxi reinforcements, many were scared but had confidence in Chrom and Robin's strength and guidance.

Unfortunately, the grandmaster was currently facing a predicament that he had never faced before.

The thoughts of what transpired between him and Severa the other night plagued him to no end. To have his own backup tactician profess her love for him out of nowhere and before he could give her a proper response, she took the hesitation as rejection and proclaimed that she never want to look at his face again.

Robin spent the whole morning in his tent pacing back and forth wondering how he could've avoided this but more importantly, how he could resolve it. With what just happened, his friendship with Severa may have just been shattered into pieces. That possible realization nearly tore him apart. He cared for Severa, he trusted her with a very important role, he enjoyed every time he spent with her. And now… all that friendship was torn apart.

"Damn it!" He yelled in anger. He cursed himself for not being able to do anything. He wanted to go over to Severa's tent and talk things out with her but the question is would she even want to talk?

 _Go to hell Robin! I never want to see you again you big fat tactical jerk!_

His stomach ached as her proclamation repeated itself.

"Why couldn't I see it? If only I knew how she felt about me, I wouldn't be in this situation!" He felt like a failure for not finding out her feelings for himself. He should have noticed signals, words or even gestures. He should have seen something!

 _You love Lucina, don't you?!_

It got worse when she brought that up. While he was still trying to understand the feelings he had for the future princess, Severa had to go tell it straight to his face what it was.

He loved Lucina.

He couldn't deny the feelings any longer, he would be lying to himself if he did. She brought out a happiness inside of him he thought he could never have. However, the trouble these feelings have brought only brought more conflict to the Grandmaster. If he told her about it, how would she react? Would she accept them? Would she reject them? How would the others feel? How would Chrom and Sumia feel? How would Cynthia feel? Robin hated unanswered questions almost as much as he hated crime.

 _You went to her instead of me!_

That part was not his fault. Robin remembered wanting to be alone, trying to think what would cause him to lose his temper and laugh like a maniac over Pheros' words. Lucina sought him out, not the other way around. But, even so, even if that part had been avoided, Severa would have confessed at some point. Better now then never.

However, no amount of thinking would change the situation. Robin had to do something to fix his relationship with her. Trouble is, he has no idea how.

He needed outside help. He needed advice from another.

While it was usually Robin who would dish out advice to a comrade in need, this situation required another's insight. He thought of all the possible Shepherds he could go too but ultimately came to one conclusion.

Cordelia.

In a way, it was probably inevitable. Cordelia is Severa's mother and it would probably be best to tell Ricken as well. Cordelia had moved on from her feelings for Chrom during the two years of peace and if he could find out how they were able to remain friends, maybe he could utilize the same strategy to repair his friendship with Severa.

"I have to try." Robin prepared himself for what may likely be a lengthy conversation. "I can't lose Severa. Not like… this." He mustered up his courage and left his tent.

He headed over to the Pegasus Knight's tent, hoping that she was still there. Lunch doesn't start until noon so maybe he could catch her before she left.

As he arrived, he called out.

"Cordelia? Are you in?" The grandmaster called out.

"One minute!" He heard a voice which belonged to her. After a minute passed, she stuck her head out to greet her visitor. "Hey, Robin. Did you need me for something?"

"Yes, actually." He said. "I need to talk to you and Ricken in private."

"Oh. In that case, come in." She invited him into her tent and he obliged. The two sat down, waiting for the dark knight to arrive. "Ricken's tending to his horse but he should be here soon." She said before noticing the look of pain on her friend's face. "Robin? Is something wrong?"

"Yes. I really messed up, Cordelia." He told her.

"What is it?" She asked, wanting to know what's tormenting him.

"Like I said, it's something I would rather discuss with both you and Ricken." He told her.

After a few minutes had passed, the two could hear footsteps heading in their direction.

"Hey, honey!" They heard Ricken call out. "I'm done tending to Zeus. If we head to the mess tent now, we could probably get good…" As he entered the tent he shared with his wife, he noticed that Robin was there which cut off what he was about to say. "Robin? What are you doing here?"

"Thank you for coming, Ricken." Robin greeted. "I really need to talk to you and Cordelia. It's a personal problem and I need your help."

"Oh, okay." the young dark knight replied as he sat by his wife, wanting to know what ails Robin at this time.

"Okay, so I don't know how to say this to both of you so I'll come forward and tell you: Severa told me the other day feelings for me." He told them.

They weren't surprised that their daughter had feelings for the tactician, after all when she wasn't spending time with her friends, she was with Robin. They were surprised however that she had confessed those feelings to him. However, Robin wouldn't be telling them this if there weren't any problems.

"I see," Ricken said. "What happened after that?"

"Well, after she confessed, I…" Robin was going to finish before he was interrupted.

"You rejected her?" Cordelia concluded.

"Look, I was in shock okay! No one has ever confessed to me like that before and I didn't know how to process it." He exclaimed. That was true, while he remembered when Tharja would constantly confess her love for him, he never took it seriously due to her relationship with Stahl. But this… this is different.

"What happened Robin?" She asked.

"Well… she took my shock as a rejection and tried to leave. I tried to stop her because I wanted to talk to her about it but she pushed me, told me she never wanted to see me again, and then left." He told the full story.

"Oh, dear." Cordelia grimaced as she could imagine just what her daughter is going through right now.

"I don't know what to do!" Robin panicked.

"Robin, calm down," Ricken said. "Look, do you care about her."

"Is that even a question?" He asked. "Of course I do! Severa means a lot to me."

"I mean in a romantic sense." The dark knight clarified.

"Oh." Robin was silent. He had already discovered his feelings for Lucina. He didn't feel for Severa in that way but he still cared about her. "No, I don't. But… I… I feel something toward her."

"I see." Cordelia wasn't angry at her friend. She had an inkling that something like this may happen. Better to happen now than later. "Look, Robin. I… well I…" She looked to her husband. He knew what she wanted to say to help their friend but was concerned that it would make things awkward and uncomfortable.

"It's okay dear," Ricken said, grabbing her hand. "I'm here."

"Thank you, Ricken." Cordelia smiled. "Look, Robin, I know why you came to me for help and though I was hoping to never have to talk about this again, I'm willing to if it will help you repair your relationship with my daughter. You have been a positive influence in her life and I know that you would do anything for her. After all, you did the same for me." She said and Robin nodded, ready to listen to what she had to say. "You remember how I used to have feelings for Chrom, right?"

"Yes." He nodded. He knew that this was a sore subject for her so he never spoke of it again after Chrom's wedding.

"Well, it was a few weeks before we tried to rescue the Exalt. At the time, I thought that mission would've been my last so I thought that now was the time to tell him." She said.

"Wait, you told Chrom how you felt?" Robin asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "At the time, it felt like the right thing to do. I will always have faith in your strategies Robin, but I didn't know if I was coming out alive. So, I told him I was in love with him."

"How'd he react?" The Grandmaster asked in which she closed her eyes at the painful memory.

"Like how you reacted with Severa told you how she felt. Silent, in shock, with no idea what to say or do." She explained. "It was at that moment that I knew what I had always known. He and I… it would never happen." She looked towards Ricken who still held onto her hand. He still held that loving smile and nodded, letting her know everything was okay. "My life got harder from that point on. I could barely stand being in the same room as him let alone look at him. It came to a point where I wanted to be as far away from him as possible because he would be a constant reminder of how I poured my heart out only to be met with silence."

"Oh, gods." He never knew. All the times he spent with Cordelia during the war was happy moments. He had no idea she was hiding so much pain. "But you two are friends now, right?"

"We are." She nodded.

"So, how did you get over him?" He asked.

"Because of you." She told him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Cordelia said again. "All the times I spent with you, when we talked and sparred together, it healed my heart. And because of you, I found another man who healed the rest of me and loved me for all that I am." She smiled as she looked toward her husband who smiled back. It made Robin smile as well to know that Ricken and Cordelia have such a strong bond. "When Chrom announced his engagement, he and I got to talk again. He told me how sorry he was and that he would always think of me as one of his closest friends. And that… was the end.

"I see." Robin nodded, thankful for the story.

"You see, Robin. The lesson to learn here is just because you don't love someone romantically, doesn't mean you don't love them at all." Ricken clarified.

It was like they spelled it out for him when he wasn't able to figure it out. He did love Severa. Not the way she wanted him too but that didn't change the fact that he loved her. But still…

"So, what should I do?" He asked.

"Give her time. Give yourself time." Cordelia suggested. "Eventually she'll calm down. When she does, use the time you spent away from her to find out what you will need to say in order to repair things between you two."

"I… I understand." He nodded. He knew he wouldn't be able to resolve this in a day but that doesn't mean it didn't irritate him. Still, he would take their advice to heart if it meant repairing things between him and Severa. "Thank you. Both of you." He got up.

"Anytime." Ricken nodded.

He gave both of them polite bows and left their tent. He had plenty to think about. What he should say to Severa, how he should say it, and how to fix things.

As he was deep in thought, he heard someone call out for him.

"Hey, Robin!" He turned around to see Nah greet him along with Kjelle.

"Oh, hey guys. Something up?" He asked.

"Well, guess who's finally up." Kjelle moved to the side for the Grandmaster to finally see who she was referring too. He smiled when Noire came to his vision.

"Noire!" He smiled.

"Hey Ro…" She was cut off when he closed the distance and brought her into a hug.

"Thank the gods. I'm so glad you're okay." He said.

"C-Can't b-breathe." She said, gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry." He let her go

"So, you ready for what awaits us today?" Kjelle asked.

"Absolutely. Yen'fay may be an experienced swordsman but he will be no match for our experienced teamwork." He said determinedly.

"Got that right." Nah said but took notice of how there seemed to be something else on his mind. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" He noticed that Nah had begun to realize that something was wrong. "Um, no. I'm good."

"Robin, you're frowning." She pointed out. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" He really didn't want to tell them about what happened between him and Severa the other night but it looks like there was no way to avoid it. "It's a long story. Have you guys seen Severa anywhere?"

"No. She hasn't come out of her tent yet." Kjelle pointed out which made Robin cringe.

"Oh, no." It's as bad as he thought.

"Robin, what's wrong," Nah said again, refusing to let him leave until he explained.

"Okay, here's what happened."

He told them everything. From what happened the other night to the talk he had with Cordelia and Ricken. They were very surprised to know about Severa's confession but that was soon replaced with worry.

"Oh, boy." Nah said.

"This is not good," Kjelle commented.

"Poor Severa," Noire muttered.

"I just wish there was something I could do to fix all this," Robin added.

"This was bound to happen at some point, Robin. Better now than never if you ask me." Kjelle told him.

"What should I do."

The three girls looked at each other, wanting to help their friends repair their friendship. Nah looked to Robin and gave him a thumbs up.

"Leave it to us." She said.

"I think what Severa needs is a little girl talk. We'll talk to her." Noire added.

"As for you. You should follow Cordelia's advice and give yourself time." Kjelle said.

"Well, alright guys. If you think it will help." He decided that this was the only course of action he could take at the moment.

"It will now go on. We'll catch you later." Nah said. Robin then nodded and took his leave, choosing to trust them and give himself time to think.

 _I can only hope you'll forgive me, Severa_. He thought as he looked towards the girls who were making their way to the mess hall. _There are so many things I want to say to you. But, when you want to talk to me, I'll be waiting._

* * *

Severa spent the entire morning in her tent, not bothering to come out for breakfast or morning training. She was feeling like absolute hell. Not just because of what happened the other day with Robin, but because of what she had said.

It's true that she was angry at Robin for being so in shock after confessing her innermost feelings for him but she was also angry at herself. She remembered how he tried to stop her from leaving, saying that he wanted to talk about the situation in a peaceful manner. But, she also remembered pushing him away and saying something she very much regrets.

 _Go to hell, Robin! I never want to see you again you big fat tactical jerk!_

She knew she let her emotions get the better of her. She was so heartbroken that she just wanted to hurt him as well, even though she didn't mean it.

"Damn it." She cursed.

It wasn't just Robin she was angry at, she was angry at herself.

Because of what she said, she may have just ruined her friendship with him. Part of her thinks that staying away from Robin would probably save her further turmoil and part of her wants to go talk to him right now, to hug him and apologize for her behavior.

But right now, she didn't have the strength to make either choice.

What could she do now?

"Hey, S-Severa. Are you in."

She heard a voice come from outside. She recognized it as Noire which meant she was fit for duty again!

"Coming!" She rushed to open her tent flap. Noire was standing there with a tray of food she must've received from the mess tent. It's almost lunchtime anyway.

What she didn't expect was to see Nah and Kjelle there as well.

"Hey, girl." Nah greeted.

"Sev." Kjelle did as well.

"What are you guys doing here." She asked.

"You missed breakfast," Noire said. "So we brought you some food. It's almost lunch, you know."

"Oh, thanks." She said as she took the tray of food from her friend. She placed it on the floor of her tent but realized that her friends were still there. "You guys aren't here just to deliver me food are you?"

"Sev. We know," Kjelle said.

"Know what?" The redhead asked but she already knew what they were talking about.

"We know about what happened between you and Robin the other night." She clarified which made Severa snort in annoyance.

"Me and Robin? There is no me and Robin!" She made an outburst and even though she regretted it, she was annoyed by how Robin would tell them something that should've been private.

"Severa," Noire muttered.

"So, he sends you guys to come talk some sense into me, huh? Too much of a coward to come talk to me himself?!" She was growing angry.

"He feels awful about the whole thing, Severa. He wants to make up with you but he thinks you want nothing to do with him anymore." Noire explained.

"That's fine. It's better if he stays away from me from here on out. Better that way, for both of us." She said, while it hurt to say those words, she believed them to be true.

"That's not true and you know it." Nah said. "I understand that you're heartbroken about this, I get it. But avoiding him will only make it worse."

"Well, how is seeing him again gonna make things better!" She yelled. "I poured my heart out to him and all he could do was look at me in silence! It was the most embarrassing thing in my life! And to make matters worse, I already knew! I knew he didn't feel for me that way and I confessed anyway!"

"So who are you mad at Severa? Robin for not responding or is it something else entirely?" Kjelle asked.

"I'm mad at myself!" She exclaimed. "I feel for someone who couldn't possibly love me back. And now, because of what I said, he'll never want to be around me ever again."

The three knew that she would be upset, but they had no idea she was so conflicted. It was like she was trying to understand just who she was angry at, Robin or herself. Maybe it's one or the other or maybe it's a bit of both.

Nah sighed and decided to tell Severa something that may or may not help.

"Severa, I have something to tell you and it may not be what you want to here, but it's something you should know. You deserve to know." The manakete began. "I, like you, feel the same for Robin."

"Wha!" Severa said in shock. She knew that Robin and Nah had a close friendship but she had no idea she felt that strongly for him.

"It's not just her. I do as well." Kjelle admitted.

"It's the same for me too," Noire confessed.

"You three love Robin!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm head over heels for him but yes, it's true." Nah explained. "Even Cynthia had a crush on him."

"By the gods!" Severa had no idea. How many admirers does that big fat tactical jerk have? She tried to process this information as well as try to calm down, she knew they wouldn't be telling her this without a reason. "If you guys feel that way for him, then how are you…"

"Not hurt? It's simple really." Nah smiled. "It's because he loves us?"

"He… loves you?" She was confused by what she meant by that.

"Yes, it's true," Kjelle said. "Maybe not the way we want him too, but he does love us."

Severa had thought that Robin only cared for her out of friendship and responsibility. After all, it's no secret that the future children, with the exception of Gerome, joined the Shepherds because of Robin. In many ways, they saw him as their leader just like Lucina. But, she never thought he felt any kind of love for her.

"He made me his bodyguard. He gave me a responsibility I take very seriously. And that responsibility gave me a sense of purpose and a new home to look forward too." Nah explained.

"He taught me that might alone does not make one a warrior. He made me realize that mind is just as essential as muscle." The Knight said.

"And he reminded me that while the Tharja and Stahl of this world may not be the parents that birthed me, they are still my family. He told me that my bond with him is something he wouldn't trade for anything in the world. It meant so much to me." Noire told her.

After hearing her friends confess their reasons to her, Severa didn't really know what to make of it. Her anger was replaced with confusion as she had no idea how to process this. Robin loved them. Robin loved her.

 _Please, Severa. Let's just talk about this._

If only she had given him the chance, she wouldn't be feeling this way. Maybe she would still be hurt, knowing that Robin would never love her the way she loved him. But, knowing that Robin did love her in a way, in a way where her life meant the world to him, it was starting to heal her broken heart.

"We've said what we wanted to say." Nah said as she and the others get up.

"We'll leave you alone. In the meantime, don't forget we still have the Valmese to deal with. We need you, and Robin, at your best." Kjelle said as she and the others turned to leave.

"Talk to you later, Severa," Noire said her farewells as she and her friends left the tent.

After hearing her friends talk, Severa smiled. It seems a little girl talk was just what she needed. She knew she would have to talk to Robin eventually. It's not like she could avoid him forever. After all, she was still his apprentice and backup tactician. But right now, she felt like some time away from him might do her some good for the moment.

 _It's because he loves us._

Yeah, she had a lot to think about.

* * *

Robin had taken a short walk after his talk with Cordelia and Ricken. He decided to follow their advice and give himself some time away from his apprentice. Right now, with the upcoming battle with Yen'fay, he needed to focus on that.

As he arrived back at camp, he caught notice of his best friend getting some training done before lunch. Seeing as how there was no one around, this was a chance to talk to Chrom about something that had been bothering him after the battle at Fort Steiger.

He walked over to where he was training, once again destroying the training dummy before him.

"We're going to go broke if you keep breaking our training equipment, you know?" Robin pointed out which got his attention.

"I pay it back whenever I get the chance." Chrom shrugged it off. "So what's going on?"

"Not much." He told him. "I wanted to ask you, something."

"Oh?" He turned to his friend, wondering what was on his mind.

"Chrom… are you afraid of me?" He asked.

"What?" He was taken aback but the strange question. "Why would you think that?"

"Because of… because of yesterday." He said in which Chrom understood why he was having these feelings. "I'm not going to sit here and say I regret placing that trap, the Resistance betrayed Say'ri, they got what they deserved. But… my display was completely unprofessional, not to mention borderline psychotic."

"Robin," He walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember when we talked back on Sage's Hamlet?"

"Which one, the one where you nearly drank yourself to death or the huge argument?" He asked.

"The one we had at the tavern, you jerk." He said, rolling his eyes. "I told you that I could've ended up like Gangrel if I didn't have my friends with me. And if I were to fall into madness I know I have a friend who could stop me and lead me back on the right path." He pointed to the grandmaster. "You."

"Chrom…"

"It's Lucina said the other day, we all have our dark sides. I have mine and you have yours." He explained. "I know you can overcome the rage in your heart and if does consume you, I promise I'll stop you and remind you of the kind, strong, and courageous man that we all look up to."

"Hmph." He chuckled. "You really know how to talk someone out of their funk, don't you?"

"Comes with being a leader." He chuckled. "But seriously, though, just know that I won't abandon you. No matter what."

"Chrom." He smiled at his best friend's loyalty. "I may not show it a lot, but I am grateful to have a friend like you."

"I am as well." He said. "Now, we have a big day today. Make sure you get something to eat."

"Yeah, sure," Robin said as he left the area, smiling knowing that while Chrom was a reckless loser, he was still the best friend he could ever ask for.

As for Chrom, once his friend left the area, he sighed. What he said to Robin was true, but there were some things he kept to himself like his growing concern for the current state Robin was in. His friend always had good intentions, he knew that. He knew all Robin wanted to do was protect his friends and help innocent people. That is one of the many reasons why they were such good friends.

But, that didn't change the fact that Robin sometimes was brutal not to mention cold at times when it came to dealing with his enemies. Showing no mercy to anyone who harms an innocent. After all, his philosophy was "Those who harm the innocent have no right to live" and kept true to that saying. But that didn't make it any less frightening.

"Chrom." He turned to see his beautiful wife standing behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, dear. I'm alright." He shrugged off her concern, not wanting to worry Sumia.

"Chrom, I heard the whole conversation." She said which made him grimace. "I understand it was a necessity but…" She struggled to find the words as she was afraid. "You can't seriously be okay with what Robin did."

"Of course I'm not okay with it, Sumia." He said. "But it's as you said, it was necessary. If Robin hadn't used the Einherjar, the Resistance would've killed us."

"I know that but… they deserved better than to be slaughtered like animals." She was shaking, the fear taking over. "Every time I close my eyes I can hear their screams as they were cut down. Oh, gods!"

"Sumia." He dropped his blade and when over to embrace his wife, letting her softly cry in his arms.

"I'm so scared." She confessed.

"I am too, dear. I am too." He replied before looking her in the eyes. "But you must remember that Robin is our friend. He needs us now more than ever."

"I know. I would never abandon him either. But…" She said before telling her husband the harsh truth. "Sooner or later we will have to talk to him about this before it's too late and when that day comes, he'll have to choose what's more important to him: His friends or his revenge."

"I know. Trust me Sumia, I am prepared for that day and when it happens, it'll be up to us as his friends to lead him on the right path." He assured her as best he could.

"Now, let's get something to eat," Sumia said, returning back to her cheerful self. "I heard it's sloppy joes today."

"Ooh, my favorite." Chrom smiled as he and his wife walked over to the mess tent.

Sumia was spot on. She was right about Robin and she was right when she said they would need to talk to him about their concerns but still, he vowed to never give up hope on his best friend.

* * *

It was lunch time.

Many Shepherds chose a specific table to eat at. Most Shepherds preferred to sit together to talk about their days and tell stories. Some of the couples in the Shepherds preferred to eat by themselves in corners of the mess tent so they could have time to themselves and talk about things away from prying ears. Chrom and his family always sat together, Lissa and Lon'qu would always join them, Frederick made it a point to sit near his Lord, and Lucina and Cynthia would join them from time to time. As for the future children, they preferred to sit at a table exclusive to them. It had gotten to the point that most Shepherds were calling it the "Future Table".

Instead of sitting with their family, Lucina and Cynthia decided to sit with their friends. Nah, Kjelle, and Noire arrived soon after only to inform them that Severa wouldn't be joining them. When Lucina asked, they simply said she wanted to be alone and left it at that.

As of right now, they were listening to Owain's stories… again.

"It was at that moment that he reached for the skies, begging the gods to save him! He said "Gods help me! Save me from this demon!" And then I said "Pray all you wish, for none can escape the embrace of death!" and then, I struck him down, with Owain Dark's shadow being the last thing he ever saw."

"I think I'm beginning to understand just how he felt," Yarne commented.

"Tell me about it, if I have to hear this story one more time, I'll be wishing for "Death's Embrace" myself," Inigo remarked.

"Now, now my friends! A good recap is always necessary for the stories of Owain Dark are only just beginning!" The myrmidon exclaimed.

"Oh, dear." Nah face-palmed.

It was during Owain's storytelling that the Grandmaster of Ylisse walked in. Many knew he would be gone soon. He preferred to eat by himself so he could continue to work on his strategies. Chrom wished his tactician would join the rest of the army once in a while but chose to let it go as Robin wouldn't budge.

Seeing that Robin could use a distraction from the whole "Severa situation" Nah got up from her table and rushed over to the Grandmaster before he had a chance to leave.

"Hey, Robin!" She said, getting in his way.

"Oh, hey Nah. You need something?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if you wanted to sit with us?" She asked.

He looked towards the table and saw that his future friends smiled at him, welcoming him to their table. Well, except Gerome who seemed focused on what he was eating and didn't even bother to look at the grandmaster or protest against the option of him sitting at the table.

"That's sweet of you to offer but I'd rather eat alone." He politely declined.

"Oh, come on! One day in the mess tent won't kill you." She grabbed his arm and lead him to their table, not giving him the choice of leaving.

Since Nah made the choice for him, he decided to just let it go and spend lunchtime with the future friends. As he sat down he saw that Severa was not there. While he was disappointed to know that she was skipping lunchtime, he decided to let it go for now. He looked at his friends who seemed happy that he was spending lunch with them but when he looked at Gerome, he appeared annoyed but said nothing.

Many of the Shepherds noticed that their tactician had finally, for once, joined them in the mess tent. Chrom had smiled, impressed that the future children had convinced them to spend his lunchtime amongst friends instead of by himself.

He sat down between Lucina and Nah, the former who seemed happy that he was spending lunchtime with her and her friends.

"Greetings, Robin." She greeted.

"Oh, hey Lucina." He replied.

"Are you ok? You had me worried yesterday?" She asked in concern.

"I'm…" He was thankful to Lucina for cheering him up the other day but he didn't want to worry her. He was still coming to terms with his feelings for her. After all, he doesn't know if she feels the same way. "I'm okay. Thanks for being there for me the other day. I hope I didn't worry you."

"You did, but I'm just glad you're okay." She told him. "You shouldn't handle things like that on your own. You know I'm here for you."

"I know. Thanks, Lucina." He smiled.

"Hey, that's what partners are for right?" She said as they laughed a little together. They both looked down to their hands that were close to intertwining much like they did back on the Sovereign. But before they could properly join, they were stopped.

"What are you two whispering about?" Cynthia asked curiously.

They immediately retracted their hands, both blushing red.

N-Nothing." They both said in unison with the others laughing at how embarrassed they were.

"Tch." Gerome clicked his tongue, annoyed by how his leader was getting close to that damn tactician.

Before anyone could say another word, Say'ri walked into the Mess tent to get her food. Lucina was really worried about the Chon'sin princess as with the upcoming battle against her brother, she was a little concerned about her feelings on the matter. She then got up and walked over to her.

"Lady Say'ri. Good day." Lucina greeted.

"And a good day to you, Milady." She bowed. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us." She gestured over to the table she shared with her friends and Robin. They didn't seem to mind her joining as they all have been equally concerned about her.

"Well… if you don't think I won't be a bother." She said.

"I insist." She grabbed her by the hand and guided her to their table. They each greeted the Chon'in princess as she sat down next to Lucina

"It is good that you're here, Lady Say'ri! I was just about to add the finishing touches to the origin of Owain Dark." The myrmidon spoke.

"Uh, okay." She nodded, a little confused and nervous about what story he was about to tell, knowing how eccentric Princess Lissa's son can be.

As for Robin himself, he found Owain's eccentric stories to be entertaining. A little weird but entertaining nonetheless.

Owain began his story, much to the chagrin of his comrades. This one was different, very different. In this particular episode, he spoke about how in he would hold the body of his fallen comrades and all of a sudden would go crazy with grief and slaughter everyone in his path, good and evil. Robin didn't know how but he somehow managed to get Cynthia involved much to her apparent dismay.

"The strong but fair Cynthia will stop at nothing to end my mad reign of terror! And end it she does, though she pays the ultimate price…" He said dramatically.

"Wait-I DIE?! That's not heroic at all!" The woman in question complained.

"Your selfless sacrifice teaches me to quell my rage and control avenger mode. With that lesson forever in my heart, I become an inexorable force for justice! And that us the origin of Owain Dark!" He finished. "So tell me, Robin, Say'ri. What did you think?"

"Yeah, guys. What did you think of Owain's 'heroic' entrance." Cynthia glared, wanting them to point out how her death in this story was just borderline crazy.

"Well, apart from the mass murdering rampage, it was pretty good." He admitted. "You should write a book, you'd be a hit."

"You think so, huh?" He smiled, Owain always thought he should write a novel about his stories. After sitting here, being encouraged to do so by the grandmaster made him want to get a pen and paper and start right away. "I think I will if we survive this war that is."

"There will be no 'ifs' Owain. We'll come out of this in one piece." Robin assured him.

"You sound very certain, Sir Robin." Say'ri noted.

"Of course I'm certain. I have faith in the abilities of my friends. Our teamwork will win us this war, no doubt." He explained.

 _Licking each other's wounds isn't strength fool_. Gerome thought as he took another bite into his sandwich.

"You should have faith too, Say'ri. We wouldn't have gotten this far without your help." The grandmaster complimented.

"About that." She questioned, fidgeting with her fingers as there appeared to be something on her mind. "I have to ask, after what happened at Fort Steiger, I've receiving looks from the others. I'm beginning to fear that others mistrust me."

"Lady Say'ri," Lucina whispered sadly. The future princess wasn't blind, she noticed that many of the Shepherds were making a point to be away from her. It was simple, they were beginning to distrust her. After all, her Resistance turned on them, it's only natural to be suspicious.

"But you, it seems like you always believe in me. I have to ask, why?" The Chon'sin Princess asked.

"You cannot truly understand if you have not bled for what you believe in." He quoted.

"Huh?"

"That was a quote from Mark, the Superb Mind and legendary hero of the Elibian stories. It means you cannot truly understand a person's intentions unless you see them fight, sweat, and bleed for what you believe in. I've seen you fight hard, train hard, and work hard to protect not just Chon'sin, but all of Valm. That's all I need to know that you're trustworthy." He explained in great detail.

"You should listen to the boss, he knows what he's talking about," Brady commented.

"Indeed. Very inspirational." Inigo said.

"Robin… I…" And just like that, Say'ri's spirits were lifted from the funk she was in. Lucina smiled, knowing Robin's kind and generous words were truthful.

Many of the other future children gave their nods of approval as they believed in Robin's words and that Say'ri could be trusted. Unfortunately, not all of them did. Robin's words may have been kind but some still had their suspicions.

One, in particular, was tired of listening to the tactician's rambling and decided to make his foolishness known.

"That's foolish," Gerome stated.

"Huh?" Robin heard the Wyvern Rider, who stayed quiet throughout their whole conversation, spoke just now. "What did you say?"

"I said that trusting her is foolish." He said once more, loudly so that everyone in the mess tent and the grandmaster could hear him. "Her group nearly got us all killed and yet, we're walking around like she's still one of us. For all we know, she's a spy for the Empire ready to lead us to our deaths."

"Gerome!" The future princess exclaimed.

"No Lucina. I'm sorry but if no one is going to say it, then I will." The Wyvern Rider silenced her protest. "It's not just the Resistance, her brother is a Valmese General. It's one coincidence after another which is impossible. Can you, tactician or anyone in this tent say that this isn't at all suspicious?"

"But I…" Say'ri wanted to protest but couldn't find the words.

"Gerome." Her mother called out. "I think that's enough."

"As much as I loathe to admit it, Gerome has a point," Laurent admitted which shocked the others. "I have nothing against you, Lady Say'ri. But, the truth is, given the circumstance, it's hard not to be suspicious."

"I'm not your enemy." She told them but it didn't affect them in the slightest.

"I'm sorry too but I agree as well," Kjelle admitted.

"I… I…" Say'ri didn't know what to say as she couldn't find the words to defend herself. She was almost on the verge of tears.

"That's enough!" Chrom yelled. "How can you say that! We're Shepherds! We're suppose to trust each other not oppose each other!"

"While that is true, Prince Chrom, you must look at the facts. And the fact is, that we freely gave our trust to Princess Say'ri. We trusted her and her group and in the end, the Resistance turned out to be nothing more than cowardly backstabbers." Gerome explained. "The truth is, if you give your trust from the get go, you're only going to get burned."

As much as Chrom wanted to argue, he couldn't think of any sort of rebuttal to the Wyvern Rider's words. This caused the others the look at each other and wonder if he had a point. Were they wrong to trust Say'ri? Was it her fault that they were almost overwhelmed by the Resistance?

As for the Chon'sin Princess herself, she buried her face in her hands, softly crying as it was all just too much for her, hearing others distrust her even when her intentions were pure, stabbed at her very soul.

Lucina patted her on the back, trying to comfort her. She looked towards her friend about to say something in response to his words but before she could, another decided to step in and do something about all of it.

"If we cannot trust each other. If that is the state that we are all in right now. Then we may as well die here in this tent because we will never win with resolve like that." Robin proclaimed in which all eyes turned to him as he decided to make an argument against Gerome.

"What are you saying?" The Wyvern Rider asked.

"The moment we stop trying to understand, care for, and trust each other is the moment we start to think only of ourselves. If that happens, we lose our strengths and what make us who we are. In the end, only weakness will remain." The grandmaster explained.

"So I'm weak for being distrustful of one who is clearly suspicious?" Gerome growled. "What gives you the right to say that?"

"Because I simply will not tolerate any sort of distrust amongst comrades, or any strategy that doesn't incorporate morality." Robin clarified. "A Shepherd must always treat their fellow members as if they were an extension of their own body. They must fight as one person instead of separate individuals. Anything less, and you're dead. Shouldn't you of all people know that, Gerome?"

"What are you trying to say?" He demanded an explanation.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you survive your future because you worked with your friends, fighting together and learning to trust one another, not just for yourselves but for each other?" He asked. "I would've thought that you, of all people, were above such hypocrisy."

"Hypocrisy?! I demand that you eat those words!" Gerome yelled. "You don't understand anything! You think you know me and my friends but the truth is you don't. You speak as if you can change fate when you don't even know the strength of its grasp."

"I thought we were past this 'fate' nonsense," Robin said annoyingly.

"You speak as if everyone in this room will be able to get through this war alive, that teamwork is the foundation of our group and we'll all live happily ever after. Wake up, tactician! This is war, people die! And sometimes, death is inevitable." The Wyvern Rider argued.

"You actually believe that?" The grandmaster asked.

"That's the fate of any army, whether we like it or not. The truth is it doesn't matter if you work together or not, the strong always win and the weak always lose. That's a destiny that cannot be stopped." Gerome explained.

"I don't believe that. What would cause you to think like that? Because your parents died?" He asked which increased Gerome's anger. "Well, you know what? Boo-hoo, Gerome. Everybody's lost someone. That doesn't mean you should forsake yourself in the process!"

"How dare you!" The Wyvern Rider spat with venom and anger in each word. "Someone like you could never understand what me or my friends have gone through! You don't understand that destiny will not be mocked."

"Oh really, then answer this question: Was it destiny's demand that you wear that stupid mask or did you take it upon yourself?!" Robin asked which caught him off guard.

Gerome couldn't think of anything to say after that. After the meaning of his mask was called into question, the tent was silent and the tension was evident in the air. Before anyone could say anything, Robin decided to say a few final words to the Wyvern Rider.

"You know what I think Gerome." Robin started. "I think you're a half-measure. I think you're too afraid of dying that it's keeping you from fighting for what you actually believe in. I think… that you… are nothing but a coward."

"You…!" Gerome was about to do something that surely would've caused a panic but before he could, the Prince stepped up, determined to end this argument once and for all.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Chrom demanded an end to this arguing effective immediately. "Robin, take a walk, now!"

"Tch, whatever." The grandmaster got up from the table and walked towards the exit. But before he could leave, it appeared Gerome wasn't finished.

"You think you're so much better than me. Then all of us? Why? Because I'm afraid to die?!" He exclaimed. "You think that makes me incompetent?! You call me a hypocrite yet the one spilling hypocrisy is you! After all, Exalt Emmeryn died because you were too incompetent to save her!"

Everyone was shocked to hear him say something like that. When Chrom heard those words, it took every ounce of strength not to punch him in the face for outright blaming Robin for his sister's death. However, more people were under the assumption that the grandmaster himself would attack Gerome in anger for what he said.

However, Robin did no such thing. He remained as calm as he possibly could and believed that he wasn't even worth it. He turned around and stared right into the Wyvern Rider's eyes before saying his final argument.

"You don't get it, do you?" Robin asked before shaking his head. "You're right, I'm not afraid of death. You want to know why?" He turned to face the exit. "Because there are some fates, far worse than your own death." He finished and left the mess tent.

After hearing what the grandmaster said, Gerome sat back down shaking in rage. How dare he call him out like that? How dare he say such things to him?

Nobody said a single word afterward and were silent throughout the rest of lunchtime.

Lucina went over to her father, making sure he wouldn't take action against Gerome for his hurtful words. Chrom, on the other hand, was just glad the argument was over and decided to leave it at that.

Say'ri got up from the table and left, probably a little uncomfortable with what just went down.

 _Damn you, tactician! Damn you to hell!_ Gerome tried to calm down but couldn't. He decided to finish his lunch but swore to never forget what happened here. _I swear when the time comes. I… I will kill you!_

* * *

 _I try to eat in this mess tent once. ONCE! And this nonsense happens._

Robin left the tent as per Chrom order or rather demand to "Take a walk" and made his way to the outskirts of camp, away from the Shepherds. He sat down in the grass and thought over what just happened. It's funny, just when Robin thought that he and Gerome could finally get along, the Wyvern Rider has to go and screw it up. He was beginning to lose his patience with Gerome, he looked past their difference in opinions because he was Lucina's friend as well as Cherche's son and because he believed in Gerome. He believed in what Cherche said about him, about him being scared of change, being scared of connecting with others. He wanted to continue believing in him but the Wyvern Rider was making it hard to do so.

As if Robin wasn't already stressed out, with Severa and the upcoming battle with Yen'fay, now this. It appears the Grandmaster of Ylisse won't be catching a break anytime soon.

 _Nothing's ever easy_. He complained.

"Sir Robin." He heard a voice fro behind him. He turned around and was met with Say'ri. Looks like she followed after him after the fight.

"Say'ri" He turned to face her. "I'm so sorry for what happened."

"Fie, it is not your fault Robin." She said brushing off his apology, "The fault lies with the child of Lady Cherche, do not blame yourself."

"If you say so. Look, just ignore him. Gerome doesn't trust anyone other than his friends so don't take it personally." He told her.

"I won't but, as much as it pains me to admit it, he does have a point." She said which confused Robin as to what she meant by that. "My Resistance led us into a trap that nearly ended our campaign. It's understandable that many would look at me with such distrust."

"Even if they don't, I do. And I always will." He proclaimed. She looked at him with a smile, his strong eyes and clenched fist showed that he meant what he said.

"Your kindness is appreciated, Sir." She sat down with him. "Is it alright if I join you?"

"Sure, I don't mind." He welcomed her company. "I've actually been wanting to speak with you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. As you know we will soon face Yen'fay, your brother." He said which caused her to clench her fists and close her eyes. Even though she accepted her brother as her enemy, the upcoming battle still weighed on her mind. "I would understand if you would like to sit this battle out."

"No!" She yelled. "I must be the one to strike him down. Even if he is my family he is my enemy,"

"No family should ever have to go through something like this." He told her. "Tell me, were you two close?"

"We were. My brother was my best friend, my teacher, and my idol." She spoke of the fond memories she had with her brother. "It was our first time to the hot springs, I was so excited I fell by the entrance and scraped my knees."

"Sounds like quite an experience." Robin commented.

"It was… he even bought me a souvenir. It was a toy sword that was made in the fashion of my land housed in the most magnificent sheathe. It was my first blade, a blade I used to train. A blade I used to spar with him." She finished. "Even though he was my world, that doesn't change how I feel. He is my enemy now and he must die."

"Say'ri…"

"I know you're worried about me but you don't need to be. I want to remember my brother as the man he was, not the filthy traitor he is now." She told him. "That is why when we face him, I'll be ready."

Robin could see it, he could see that even though she shared such happy memories with her brother, even after all they did together as a family, she couldn't look past his betrayal and forgive him. It makes him wonder why Yen'fay would turn his back on his sister and side with someone like Walhart.

"You… you have a strength many people could never possess Say'ri, a strength I could never possess." He noted.

"Is it not the same with your father?" She asked.

"Not in the slightest." He shook his head. "I don't have any memories of him and I don't respect, care for, or even like the man in any way. But you… you had a familial bond. I could never understand the strength you have, to strength to fight family."

"And I pray you never gain that strength, Robin. It is not something I would wish upon my worst enemy." She told him.

"I know." He got up. "I just want you to know, I've got your back"

"And I yours. You have given me your trust and friendship, Robin. I will never forget it." She said. He reached out to pull her up and when she did, she pulled him into a hug. This talk was a load off of her mind and she was thankful to still have a friend who trusted her, even after all that has happened. Robin patted her on the back and the two let go of each other. "We should head back, the battle soon approaches."

"Yeah, lets." He nodded as they both walked back to camp.

As Robin thought over what Say'ri told him about her brother, he found it a little too odd. If they were as inseparable and close as she claims them to be, why would Yen'fay turn his back on her? Despite the odds, Say'ri has come a long way. Is it because Yen'fay was afraid of Walhart? Or… is it something else.

 _Are you truly the traitor your sister makes you out to be, Yen'fay?_ Robin thought. _I don't know but soon, you will tell me what you're hiding._

* * *

Once everyone was packed the Shepherds marched forward in the direction of Yen'fay. Word hasn't arrived of Basilio's success… or failure so the others could only pray that he will be successful.

It was a good thing the Resistance's opposition of them was just a show, seeing as how none of them had made a move against the Shepherds after Fort Steiger, it seems like they wouldn't pose much of a threat.

As Chrom and the rest of the War Council lead the Shepherds in the direction of their enemy, The Einherjar of Elincia flew over to them after being tasked by Robin to see if Yen'fay was close.

"Lord Robin, your enemy and his forces approach swiftly. It won't be long before they arrive." The Einherjar gave her report.

"Thank you Elincia. Stay active until further orders." Robin ordered

"Of course." She bowed and awaited further instructions. Robin turned to the Prince and Chon'sin Princess.

"We need to keep pushing forward to Yen'fay. The farther we are from Walhart the better off we'll be." He told them.

"Another concern: The dynasts who betrayed us." Say'ri pointed out. "They attacked us and let us go because it suited their purpose. While I doubt they would, if they were to attack us from behind as we battle Yen'fay, it would be an easy victory."

 _I'm surprised they would still come after us after the stunt Robin pulled._ Chrom thought

"They would curry favor with the empire without risk of injury. This is how they think." The Chon'sin Princess continued.

Robin had thought of that. While it's possible that he had struck fear into the hearts of the Resistance after he swiftly destroyed their pathetic attempt at a trap, he also noted that it could also cause them to seek retribution, payback for killing their comrades. Even if they didn't want to fight the Shepherds, Walhart would see them as allies to Say'ri and therefore, his enemy. He would strike them down without hesitation. They probably know that so in order to be spared certain death, it would only be logical that they would attack them.

As he thought over possible options, something caught Robin's eye. A mountain off in the distance.

 _So that's a volcano, huh?_ Robin noted. He read about volcanos in books but he never saw one. He smiled as he just came up with a plan and how to use that volcano to his advantage.

"We cannot defend two fronts. We'll need to choose our battlefield carefully." Chrom said before he noticed the smile on his lips. "Robin? What are…" Then he caught notice of the direction he was looking at. "Say'ri, that mountain. I've seen it smoke for hours but I see no trees on it anywhere." He asked the princess.

"What?" She asked before sh realized what he was referring too. "Oh. That is no forest fire, sir. That is a volcano. Have you never seen one?"

 _Clearly, he hasn't._ Robin thought.

"That one is called Demon's Ingle. It is known and feared by all people of Valm." She explained. "Few dare even get close, lest they anger the wicked fire god."

 _Fire god? Really? Don't make me laugh._ The grandmaster thought.

"Hmm." Chrom thought to himself before he noticed that Robin was deep in thought. He knew his friend had a plan otherwise, he wouldn't be thinking too hard. "Robin, are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"If you're thinking about bringing the battle to the volcano then yes, I am thinking what you're thinking." He said.

"G-Go to Demon's Ingle?!" Say'ri looked at the both of them wondering if they were serious. "Do you two even know what you're saying?"

"Yes, I believe your opportunistic former friends wouldn't dare risk following us if they believe in that "Fire God" nonsense." He pointed out. "And, if we bring the battle over there, we can limit how Yen'fay's army approaches."

"Mmm…" Say'ri thought it over. "My brother may come. His stubborn pride will force his hand."

"And pride is a deadly sin," Robin added. "He'll come, no doubt."

They all wondered why the tactician seemed so certain that Yen'fay would follow them but none chose to question it. They had their plan of attack. Now it's time to follow through it.

"We'll it seems we have our strategy," Chrom said.

"Tis a risky plan, but I can devise none better." Say'ri added. "And you two seem to have particular talent for performing miracles."

"Anything is possible through teamwork, Say'ri." The grandmaster added.

"Alright. Let's address the troops." Chrom said, turning his attention to his army. "Shepherds! We move to defeat Yen'fay's forces and shatter Walhart's army once and for all. Soon, we'll be one step closer to achieving victory for all of Valm."

"I want all fliers at the ready!" Robin commanded. "I am sure the ground of Demon's Ingle is far from stable, if you see a Shepherd in danger, you pull them out effective immediately!"

"Let's get to it, people!" Chrom exclaimed. "Move out!"

The Shepherds paired up with their respective partners and readied themselves for battle. Lucina walked up to her partner, ready to take her place at his side.

"How are you holding up, Robin?" She asked.

"I'm good. How about you?" He replied.

"While the thought of fighting on a volcano is unnerving, I won't let that stop me." She said, determined to defeat Yen'fay.

"That's the spirit." Robin complimented. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Can you pair up with your sister in this battle."

"What? Why?" She said a little upset that he would change partner at this time. "Do you not want to fight with me anymore?"

"T-That's not it at all." He told her. "It's just… this battle is a personal one for Say'ri. She wants to be the one to fight Yen'fay and I owe to her to get her wish."

"I-I don't know." She said, not at all fond of this sudden change. After what happened the other day, she did not want to leave Robin's side. That and some part of her does not want him to partner up with another woman.

"I'll be okay Lucina, don't worry." He gave her hand a tight squeeze, reassuring her that he'll be fine. She squeezed back and nodded.

"Okay, Robin. I'll trust you. Just… be careful okay." She said.

"Of course you too." He told her as she went off to partner with Cynthia. He then walked over to Say'ri who was without a partner. "Say'ri, how are you holding up."

"I am alright Robin, thank you for your concern." She said. "Do you have any interest in teaming up? I felt empowered when we fought together at Valm Harbor. I will need that strength for this battle."

"That's why I came up to you." He told her. "I will help you get to Yen'fay so you can fight him one on one. Once we get to him, I'll make sure no one interrupts."

"Thank you, Robin, you support has been a great boon to me. I won't forget it." She said in gratitude.

"Of course, now let's get to it." He said as he made he, along with Say'ri made their way to Demon's Ingle.

Despite Robin being confident that Yen'fay would follow them to the volcanoes. the truth is, he wasn't. He possibly that Yen'fay would follow them was just around 50%. While he may have stubborn pride, like Say'ri, said he did, the grandmaster knew that Yen'fay wasn't an idiot.

The truth is, he wanted to see if he would do it. And if he does, it would confirm Robin's suspicions.

 _Come and get us, Yenfay. If you dare._

* * *

As soon as Yen'fay received word that the Shepherds were heading toward the Demon's Ingle, he instructed his army to follow him to the volcano. While many thought it to be a suicide mission, none would dare question him.

As soon as they arrived, he saw his enemies on the other side of the volcano, one notably caught his eye. It was his sister alongside a man with silver hair. It was the so-called "Demon of Ylisse" that Excellus had been talking about.

Yen'fay saw no demon. Only a strategist who likely planned this. He assumed this was all part of his plan to wipe them out, if the Shepherds don't kill them, then an unstable volcano might.

 _Smart man_. He noted.

Maybe this is what he had been waiting for ever since joining Walhart.

As he was deep in thought, a man suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Why, General. Such a melancholic air about you today." It was Excellus, he must've teleported here in order to check up on the former Chon'sin king. "Whatever is the problem?"

"It is nothing." He simply said, wishing him to leave. The Valmese tactician simply looked ahead at his enemies and grinned.

"Oh? It appears today is the day you face your beloved sister. Backed up by the Demon of Ylisse no less." He commented. "No wonder you're in such a foul mood."

"He is no demon, but a man and men can die," Yen'fay said. "As for Say'ri, she is a rebel and a traitor to the empire. She is my sister no more."

"Oh, yes! Forgive my mistake oh humble General." Excellus mockingly bowed. "I'm confident you're up to the task of eliminating her little ragtag group. But be wary of her partner, the demon's killed plenty of Valmese in this war. I'd hate to see you added to his body count."

"He is no demon, but a man and men can die." He repeated.

"Hey, it's your funeral." He said. "We'll I should be going. Things to do, enemies to kill, you know the drill." He pulled out his time. "I trust you won't disappoint, General. Have a good day." And with that, he was gone in a flash.

 _Monster_. Yen'fay scoffed. He looked to the battlefield. The Shepherds were ready and so was he. It's time.

"For Walhart! Attack!" He commanded. His men raised their arms and marched towards their enemy, the battle has begun!

Yen'fay's predictions were correct. The tactician had planned this. The ground was very unstable and few of his men had fallen to their demise by the melting floors. As for the Shepherds, many of their fliers flew by to save anyone who could possibly suffer the same fate.

 _He is so much more different than Excellus_. Yen'fay noted. _Every life means the world to him, any death would be a loss, not an acceptable sacrifice._

As his men were finally able to combat their enemies, they found themselves overwhelmed by the partnership of their foes. When one Shepherd was attacked, another would back them up. When many of Yen'fay's warrior units would attempt to shoot out their fliers to prevent them from saving any Shepherd who could fall victim to the melting floor, they were swiftly eliminated by their partners. As the General looked at each of his foes, they each had a partner.

 _Teamwork? Partnership? I see_. Yen'fay analyzed. _It appears these Shepherds truly understand the meaning of strength in numbers._

While he did not make any move against his enemies, he saw two of his foes who were making it their mission to come to him. It was none other than his sister and the tactician. Many tried to stop them but they failed. The tactician used his magic to empower Say'ri's strength and speed, either by placing his hand on her back, casting a wind spell for a swift sword strike or by using electricity to empower her blade. Needless to say, he was more proficient with magic than any mage he's ever seen.

Soon, none were in their way and the others were too preoccupied with dealing with the other Shepherds to come to his aid.

 _The bones have been thrown_. He smiled as his sister and her partner approached. _Now, all that remains is to see where they fall._

"Yen'fay!" He heard her sister yell.

"Say'ri. " He simply said.

"I won't ask why, we are well beyond that point." She began. "I will speak plain: I cannot forgive you and neither can I let you live."

"I have asked you for nothing sister, least of all your forgiveness." He spoke which only seemed to anger her more.

"But you will have my justice like it or not!" She exclaimed. "You stood by in silence while everyone around you suffered! While villages burned and innocents slaughtered you said nothing! When Father and Mother were murdered you said nothing. And when you turned your back on me, you said nothing! Nothing before running into the arms of the monster responsible all of it!"

Yen'fay simply stood there and said nothing, simply allowing her sister to berate him for all he had done.

"Your silence was deafening! Maddening! Even now you have nothing to say!" She said in disgust.

"Hmph." He simply grunted before pulling out his blade, letting her know what his intentions are.

"King Yen'fay." The tactician spoke, gaining his attention.

"Aye, that is the name. Though I am king no longer." Yen'fay said. "What would you have of me, Demon of Ylisse?"

"I want to know what compels a man such as yourself to turn their backs on family and align themselves with a murderer like Walhart." He asked.

"My reasons are beyond your understanding." He simply brushed off the question.

"I know you're hiding something. From us and from Walhart himself." Robin noted. "If you have any remaining love for your family, I would suggest you speak now."

"The time to talk with words is past." He pulled out his blade. "Now our blades will speak for us."

"Tch." Robin clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Damn you, Yen'fay!" Say'ri drew her blade as well. "If you will not give me answers then I shall make my blade answer for you! Ready yourself and let Amatsu sing your final words!"

"Hmph." He got into his stance, ready to face his enemies. "And you, tactician. Do you plan to come at me as well."

"This is a family matter. I will not intervene." He said stepping back.

"How noble of you." He said, turning his attention back to Say'ri. "Come, Sister. It is time to join Mother and Father."

"DIE!" She rushed forward, ready to kill her brother.

She went for a stab but he deflected it and moved to the side. She then went for a couple of slashed, each blocked by her brother's blade. The two went at it for a while, each strike deflected, each stab dodged. They were truly masters of the blade. Their stance, their speed, their footing, and their strikes, were almost equal in every way. But which one was superior?

Say'ri leaped into the air and slammed her blade down. Yen'fay brought his blade up to stop it and they soon met face to face.

"I trusted you. I loved you. And you… you left me when I needed you the most." Her anger rising, she pushed against his blade causing him to take a step back. "I… I hate you!"

"Say'ri." He spoke softly as he strained against Say'ri's blade.

"This is for Mother… and Father!" She pushed him off of her and successfully delivered two strikes to his chest.

"GAH!" He clutched his chest in pain. Once he recovered, he went for a stab but Say'ri dodged and went for a stab of her own… one that went right through his chest. "Such… strength." She heard him say. Once she pulled her blade out he fell to the ground. "Say'ri… you have grown stronger."

"Do… do you mock me?!" She asked in confused frustration. Now that she was beginning to calm down, something about the way they fought confused her. "I have seen your best swordplay. That was not it."

 _I knew it_. Robin thought.

"What I could not tell you with my life. I say with my death." He closed his eyes, accepting his death.

"Yen'fay?"

"You have found strong comrades. Strong… friends." His mouth formed into a smile. "I no longer… have to fear… for you."

"Yen'fay, wait!" She reached down and grabbed him by the shoulders. "What did you mean but that?!" He said nothing. "Damn it! Don't leave me with more silence! Yen'fay!? Yen'fay!?"

"Say'ri, he's gone." Robin grabbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Damn it." She let go of her brother's limp body and turn to face her partner. "We're done here."

"It seems like the battle is over." Robin turned around and saw that all of their enemies were swiftly defeated. "Regroup with Chrom."

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll catch up. Just go." He commanded. She didn't know why he wanted to stick around but chose to let it go. She left, leaving him alone. "You can open your eyes. I know you're not dead yet." He said and saw that Yen'fay had opened his eyes. He was coughing blood but he wasn't dead. At least not yet. Robin pulled a vulnerary out of his pocket and sat down next to him. "Drink this, it'll numb the pain and make your last moments comfortable." He placed it at Yen'fay's lips who drank the vulnerary until there was nothing left.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm not stupid." He simply said. "You had no reason to follow us here yet you did so anyway, despite the dangers of Demon's Ingle. You didn't even need to fight us at all. All you had to do was wait until Walhart arrived and we would've been annihilated. Yet, you chose to come after us, likely knowing it would be a suicide mission. Not only that, I've fought enough battles to know when someone is not using their full power. You went easy on Say'ri. You wanted her to kill you."

"Ha… ha…" He chuckled. "You're smart."

"You were being forced to fight us, weren't you?" He asked. "Is it Walhart? Or… this Excellus character?" Once he saw Yen'fay's reaction, that answered his question. "Let me guess, you were blackmailed, right? Say'ri's life in exchange for your cooperation?"

"How did you figure it out?" The fallen king asked.

"Say'ri spoke of all the wonderful things you did. She told me of how you two went to the hot springs together and how you two trained together. I highly doubt someone who loves their family so much would turn their backs on them unless someone had something on you." He explained. "And I was right. You're being blackmailed. You were trying to protect Say'ri."

"It's… it's true." He confirmed it. "Everything you said, all true."

"All of this could've been avoided!" Robin complained. "You could've told us."

"No, this is what I wanted. This was the fate I chose for myself." He said.

"A fate… you chose for yourself?"

"Yes. I knew by choosing this path I would be ostracized by my own family. I knew that Say'ri would never forgive me. But I chose this because I believed that she would find allies. Allies that could make her stronger, stronger than I could ever be. And she did… you made sure of that." He explained.

"Yen'fay… I can still save you." The tactician pleaded.

"I have already been saved." He said. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"It's Robin." He gave his name.

"Robin, huh? A good name for a good man." He complimented. "What is my sister to you?"

"Say'ri? She is… my friend, my comrade, and… and a fellow Shepherd." He told him. "I would gladly fight and bled to see her goals through to the end."

"I see." He gave his nod of approval. "Then I ask you, Robin. Not as your enemy but as her brother. Protect her and keep her safe. Please, I beg you."

"I give you my word, King Yen'fay." He said.

"Good man." He smiled as he finally closed his eyes. "My sister's Resistance. Tell them to remember the Cherry Blossoms. They'll know what it means and they will fight for the empire no longer.

"I understand." He nodded.

"Finally… I die… in peace."

And with that, Yen'fay was finally dead.

Robin closed his eyes in frustration and in sadness. He was so sick of this. He was so sick of killing and seeing people die. It was making him so angry. And now, a good man died because of a monster's ambition.

 _How many more people have to die for you, Walhart?! HOW MANY?!_ He thought angrily.

He was not going to leave him here to be burned away from the magma. No, now that he learned the truth, he knew Yen'fay deserves better. He deserves to have a proper burial in his homeland next to his parents. He picked up his sword and placed it in it's sheathe. He then picked up his body and carried him, leaving to regroup with the others.

* * *

"Whew, that battle was a close one. Thank the gods Miriel came up with the idea to sustain the ground with magic or we'd all be toast." Chrom said as he regrouped with the other war council members.

"Indeed, Milord. Another victory for the Shepherds." Frederick added.

Just as the others regrouped, Lucina and her friends ran over to her Father, looking rather worried.

"Has anyone seen Robin or Say'ri? I can't find them anywhere." She said.

"Wait, Robin wasn't with you?" The Prince asked.

"Nah, the boss paired up with Say'ri and went off to fight Yen'fay," Brady told them.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Chrom complained. He never bothered to inform him of this. Typical Robin!

Just as Chrom was about to rant, Say'ri showed up soon after.

"Our victory is secured… Yen'fay has fallen." She simply said.

"Say'ri… I'm so sorry." Chrom said in concern but she raised a hand brushing him off.

"Don't be. I know not what his reasons were but they died with him." She told them.

"Lady Say'ri, where's Robin?" Lucina asked.

"He said he had to do something and he would be here soon." She informed them.

"I swear, every time I leave him alone, he goes off and disappears." He said. "What the hell is he up to now?"

"Chrom." He heard a voice coming from behind the group. It was their tactician and just in time for Chrom to really grill him.

"Oh, look who's finally…" He couldn't finish the sentence after he saw his friend carrying the body of the Yen'fay.

"Elincia," Robin called.

"Lord Robin?" She arrived.

"Please take him back to camp." Robin placed Yen'fay's body onto her pegasus. "I'll make arrangements for a proper burial when I return."

"Of course." And with that, she left. As Robin turned his attention back to the rest of the Shepherds., Say'ri walked up to him, wanting answers.

"Why did you carry him here?!" Say'ri demanded to know.

"Say'ri, you don't understand." He said softly. "He's not what you think he is."

"Sympathizing with our enemy, tactician? That's so unlike you." Gerome commented.

"Gerome, I swear if I hear another insult come out of your mouth I will shove that mask down your throat hole!" Robin threatened angrily which took everyone aback a bit.

"Robin, calm down," Lucina said. "What did you mean by he wasn't who we think he is."

"By the gods, are all of you this dense! And you call yourself Shepherds! You're all as dumb as the sheep you protect!" Everyone heard a voice unfamiliar to them which put them all on alert.

"That voice?" Say'ri remembered who it belonged too.

Soon enough, the man behind the voice soon appeared. He was obese with purple hair and regular robes, that of a Sage. He kept his distance from the others and kept his tome at the ready.

"You…!" The Chon'sin Princess growled.

"Ah a pleasure to meet you all, Ylissean League." He bowed.

"Excellus, I presume?" Robin asked.

"Correct. It's a pleasure to meet another fellow tactician such as yourself, Grandmaster Robin." He said in false kindness.

"Spare me the false pleasantries. You're the one who's been spreading that slander about me. Making me out to be some kind of 'demon'." The grandmaster frowned.

"Oh? I would imagine a man with your kill count to be accepting of the title of demon. It certainly befits you, no offense intended." He said.

"Enough!" Chrom yelled. "Why is Walhart's tactician here? Come to earn a quick death?"

"Not at all Prince Chrom. I simply came to watch my little pet kill his beloved sister which appears to have ended in failure. Although I have to say, his death was quite the show! the grief, The mixture of longing and pain! He had become such an accomplished actor that I say he deserves best male actor of the year award!" He laughed.

"What would you know of my brother, you loathsome toad!" Say'ri demanded an explanation.

"Oh, I don't have to answer that. Your pal the demon can answer that for you!" He said.

"Robin?" She turned to him, wanting to know what Excellus was talking about.

"Yen'fay was being blackmailed by this piece of trash." He told her. "Blackmailed to fight us and in exchange, Walhart wouldn't kill you. I spoke to Yen'fay after you left and confirmed it."

"Wha…" She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. "No… No! That… that can't be true!"

"Oh, it's true!" Excellus mocked her. "And you know what's really funny, Robin knew all along. He knew that Yen'fay wasn't really your enemy but he chose not to tell you."

"Wha!" She muttered in shock as she looked at the tactician. "You knew?!"

"No!" He answered quickly. "I suspected that there was something amiss. Something he wasn't telling us. But I didn't know for a fact."

"But the truth is you suspected and yet you chose not to tell anyone." Excellus reminded him. "As you can see Princess Say'ri, he is no man. He is a demon, who cares not for anyone other than himself and his own power. That is the reality whether you like it or not."

"You shut your mouth! You don't know me!" Robin yelled.

"I know more than most, Prince Robin of Plegia. Son of Validar." He mocked.

"DIE!" Robin cast a bolt of thoron in his direction but he caught it. "Wha?"

"A simple Thoron? Please, is that all you got." He then crushed the bolt with his very hands. "Although I have to admit, you did me a favor, getting rid of Yen'fay. He was outliving his usefulness. At least he played his part to the end, to the VERY end!" He laughed as he found the situation hilarious.

"No…" Say'ri fell to the ground, the tears she had been holding back finally came out. "NO!"

"Excellus," Chrom growled. "You're a monster."

"Does it really matter? In the eyes of Valm's people, I will be their hero just as Walhart will be their savior." the Valmese tactician added.

"Don't make me laugh, your existence makes the name of tactician look like utter trash. You're nothing but a blackmailing disgusting fat toad and that's the only thing anyone will ever know you as!" Robin told him which made the man very angry.

"How dare you! I'm a genius!" He yelled.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Excellus," Robin said. "Before Walhart and his army are defeated, you're next." He pointed at that man. "I am going to find you, and I am going to kill you."

"Hahahahahah!" He laughed. "You my friend are brilliant! That coldness in your eyes, the anger you possess, I can tell it's not for me but for someone else. And it is beautiful."

"Your buddy Nelson at Sage's Hamlet had no chance against me and my new powers. What chance do you think you have?" He asked.

 _New powers?_ Chrom wondered what his friend meant by that.

 _New powers?_ Lucina did the same.

"N-New powers?" Excellus previous laughter was met with confusion as to what he meant.

"Scared? You should be." He glared right into his eyes. "Whatever it takes, for Say'ri and Yen'fay, I will kill you!"

"Y-You." He shook his head. "This changes nothing! Soon, all of you will perish! You stand no chance against the Conquerer! But, I'm certain you'll all find out soon enough." He took one last bow. "Farewell Shepherds, until we meet again." And with that, he was gone.

It took a while for the Shepherds to come to term with the fact that Yen'fay wasn't really their enemy. He was a victim, another added to Walhart's list.

"This… this can't be." Say'ri didn't want to accept it. It would be so much better if she thought of her brother as a turncoat. It helped ease the pain of having to kill her own brother. But now… "Y-Yen'fay. No."

"Say'ri. I'm sorry." Robin knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Was he telling the truth? Did you know?" She asked.

"I swear to you, if I had known the truth, I would've stopped you." He explained.

"Oh, gods! The things I said to him." Say'ri buried her head into her hands. The tears were too much. "If only he had told me! I could've joined the ruse. I…"

"I know well the grief of losing family with so much left unsaid, Lady Say'ri." Lucina comforted. "I'm so sorry."

"I am wretched. I repaid my brother's kindness with death!" She yelled. "Oh, Yen'fay. Please forgive me."

"Say'ri." Lissa went over and hugged her. "I…"

"If you ask me, he got what he deserved," Gerome said which caused everyone to look at him.

"What did you just say?" Say'ri couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"If your brother was foolish enough to trick you into believing he was an enemy, then it was his own fault that he's dead. You tears are wasted on someone who did not trust you enough to tell you the truth." He explained.

"Gerome, that is too far," Lucina told him.

"But it is the truth." He said. "You did not kill him, his own stupidity did. He wanted to die, by your hand. There was nothing you could've done to stop it. It was his destiny."

"How dare you!" Say'ri growled. "I will make you eat those… huh?"

Before Say'ri could make a moved, someone else did. They all looked as Robin pulled out his Levin Sword and pointed it near Gerome's neck. The frown on the grandmaster's face showed off the feelings that were flowing through his body. Anger. Everyone assumed that Gerome had finally pushed him too far and that this would be the end of him. As for the Wyvern Rider himself, he said nothing but stared at the man who could decide his fate.

"Let me tell you something, Gerome." Robin began. "Yen'fay was a kind and just king. A man who loved his people and his family. He went into battles representing his kingdom. He fought in wars that made the Ylisse-Plegia war look like a child's picnic. He was either brave enough or dumb enough to get involved with someone like Walhart. But, every action he took, every decision he made, he did it to protect the people he loved and the only family he has left! He was a better man than you or I or anyone else in this world will ever be! So I swear to whatever god you worship, you say one more word about him and I don't care if you're Lucina's friend or Cherche's son, I WILL CUT YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF!"

As he threatened to kill Gerome right then and there, he was shaking, disgusted that he would believe in someone who would say such awful things about Say'ri's brother right in front of her. This was it, Robin had lost all respect for him.

"Robin." Chrom slowly walked up to him. "Please put the blade down before you do something you'll regret."

"Tch." Robin pushed all of his anger aside and lowered his weapon. But, he still had more to say. "I told you in the mess tent why I wasn't afraid of death. Because there are fates far worse than that." He pointed at Say'ri. "This… this is what I was talking about." He said. "Now do me a favor, Gerome. Get out of my sight. I don't even want to look at you right now."

Gerome was silent. He couldn't think of what to say, not a retort or a protest. He simply did as the grandmaster asked and let, heading back to camp.

"You okay?" Chrom asked his friend.

"Peachy." Robin scoffed before turning to Say'ri. "Ignore him. He's an idiot. Not worth getting angry over."

"You did all you could for your brother, Say'ri," Chrom said. "You're blameless in this. Excellus and the Empire are at fault. And they will be made to answer for it. I promise you."

"I meant what I said, too." The grandmaster added. "I'm going to kill that filthy toad. I won't stop until Yen'fay is avenged."

Say'ri got up and faced the two after hearing their declarations to help her.

"Lord Chrom, Grandmaster Robin. I…" She wiped away her tears. "Pray, forgive me. You both have done so much for this land while I can give nothing in return. Or worse… what help I have offered has turned on us."

Her spirits were still low, even after the kinds words she heard from the two leaders of the Ylissean League. It was then that Robin grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Look at me, Say'ri. Look at me!" He demanded and she complied, looking at him with tear stained eyes. "WE'RE the Resistance now! We've yet to lose a battle and that's because we stood together! Yen'fay would be proud of you!"

"R-Robin."

"He would also want you to keep fighting on. If you want to avenge him and see justice then live. Live and fight for him, for yourself, for Chon'sin and all of Valm." He finished with. "Remember the Cherry Blossoms."

"Remember the Cherry Blossoms." Her eyes widened at those words. The words of her brother. "Thank you, Robin. Thank you so much. For all that you have done."

He nodded and released her.

"I owe my life to you all and to my brother." Say'ri said. "I swear to you and to him, I will make the most of it."

* * *

It took a while for everyone to get back to camp. After a long battle, everyone retired to their tent to get some rest. Say'ri wanted some time alone so no one bothered her. As for Robin, he was still up. He sat by the log talking with Lucina about the battle.

"Even I didn't know about Yen'fay's true intentions," Lucina said. "If only I had known."

"Even if you had, I think this is what Yen'fay wanted. I think he couldn't forgive himself for the things he did, the lies, everything stabbed him at his very soul." He said. "He wanted to die so that Say'ri and his kingdom would be free and he got what he wanted. He told me… it was the fate he chose for himself."

"Even so, I wish we could've saved him." She said.

"I know. I do too." Robin said, feeling angry for not being able to save Yen'fay.

"Robin, can I tell you something?" Lucina asked.

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"Before the battle, when you told me why you wanted to partner up with Say'ri. I understood why but, that didn't change how I felt at the time." She said but it confused him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I was… mad." She told him. "Throughout the entire battle, I was worried about you because I wasn't there to protect you. I know you're strong and you can handle yourself but the thing is… I didn't like it. I didn't like you being partnered up with another woman."

"Lucina…" He couldn't believe it. She was… she was jealous!

"Gods, I sound like such a fool." She said, looking away in embarrassment.

"I felt the same way." He told her.

"Wha!" She looked back at him.

"During the entire battle, it felt weird. Fighting beside someone that wasn't you. No, weird isn't the right word to describe it." He said. "I… I hated it. I hated being away from you."

"Robin." She whispered.

"Lucina." He did as well.

The two looked down and noticed that during their conversation, their hands intertwined. They didn't notice but now that they did, they both squeezed in unison before looking back at each other. No one was around, this was the perfect chance. To finally show each other what they've been hiding from each other.

They moved closer.

 _You always made my heart beat faster every time I was near you_. Robin thought. _I want to experience that feeling every day. With no one else but you._

 _I never thought I could ever experience such feelings. That my Father's survival was all that mattered_. Lucina thought as well. _But every time I think of you, I see a brighter future. I something worth living for, something worth fighting for_.

 _And now. All I want…_

 _And now. All I want…_

 ** _Is to kiss you!_** They both thought in unison.

They closed their eyes as their lips moved closer and closer. This was it, this was really it.

"Hey, guys!" Gaius jumped in.

They immediately retracted as soon as they heard the thief jump in. Their faces were so red it would put Olivia to shame.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" He scratched his head, pretending like he didn't know what he just did.

"What is it, Gaius?" Robin growled.

"We got a message, from the Voice." He informed them.

"Lady Tiki?" Lucina said. "What does it say?"

"Don't know. Your dad's looking it over in the war tent. He asked me to come get you both." Gaius explained.

Lucina immediately got up from her seat and ran into the direction of the mess tent. While it pained her that she didn't get to kiss Robin, she wasn't about to let this little interruption stop her. She'll try again when the time is right.

"Robin." The thief continued, holding back giggles. "I am so sorry, man. If I had any idea…"

"Gaius, you have five seconds to get as far away from me as possible." He warned him and the thief ran off. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. He was finally going to kiss the woman he loved and Gaius had to show up and ruin it. "Guess I'll go see what this message is all about."

* * *

Robin arrived moments after Gaius told him about the message. Some of the members were not in attendance. Severa was not here. Either because she was still avoiding Robin or because she was asleep is debatable but important at the moment.

"Ah, Robin. Just in time." Chrom said.

"What's the message?" He asked.

"Lady Tiki requests the presence of the Shepherds. She wants to offer her assistance to our cause." Say'ri informed him.

"I see." He smiled at the chance of having Tiki back with the team again.

"After the prowess, she displayed at Fort Steiger, I say that having Lady Tiki fight along with use would be a great boon," Frederick added.

"Wisely said, Frederick," Chrom added.

"She will be at the Divine Dragon Grounds, regaining her strength." Say'ri said.

"Alright then, first thing tomorrow after the Shepherds have regained their strength, we head to the Divine Dragon Grounds. Everyone in agreement." He asked and everyone nodded. "Alright, everyone get some rest. We've earned it.

And with that, the meeting was over.

Having the Voice with the Shepherds could prove wondrous for their final battle against Walhart. All they can hope was that Basilio and Flavia were successful in holding them off and return safely to join in the fray.

Little did the others know that they were being eavesdropped by one of their own, and they did not like this new information.

Gerome was on night watch when they saw Robin and Lucina run into the direction of the war tent and was curious as to what transpired. Now that he knows, he had to act now!

 _This is it. This is the time. I can't let him meet with the Voice_. He said as he went to the armory to prepare himself. _I've been waiting a long time for this. The time is now to change destiny!_

* * *

It was early in the morning, Robin got up, did his normal routine and left the safety of his tent to get some breakfast. He needed to prepare himself for the meeting with the Voice. Anything could happen so he must be prepared. After talking with some of his Shepherds, he retired back to his tent only to find a note on his desk.

"What do we have here?" He said as he sat his food down and read the note that was on his desk.

 _Robin, I have some important information that transpired in the future that directly affects our meeting with the Voice. I can't talk about it now, there is no one I can trust with this information. Please meet on the outskirts of_ camp _, I'll follow after you._

 _Lucina._

"What the hell?" This seemed odd. What would Lucina know that she could only tell him? If anything, she would tell her Father immediately if it was this important.

But he trusted Lucina and if she has info only for his ears, then so be it.

He left his tent and made his way toward the outskirt of camp. He kept on walking, making sure that no one saw him leave. Once he was out of sight. He waited.

…

Now that he was here, it was time to stop playing dumb.

He knew that note wasn't written by Lucina. In fact, he knew who wrote it. He just played along in order to meet with the real writer personally without any trouble.

He heard footsteps, right on time.

"I was wrong, you know. You never disregarded your mission." He chuckled as he turned around and met with the real writer of the note. "Instead, you're just making really stupid decisions… Gerome."

As he looked at the Wyvern Rider, he noticed a change in his appearance. He was wearing new armor, that of a superior Wyvern Lord with a lance on his back and two axes attached to his hip. He was certainly prepared for this.

"You knew this was a trap, didn't you?" Gerome asked.

"You really should work on your stealth. I saw you entering my tent after I left for breakfast. I saw you entering with a note and leaving without it." Robin told him.

"Yet, you told no one?" He questioned.

"I did actually. I told your parents." He said.

"You…!" He growled at the tactician.

"Don't worry. They won't be here. I told them to not interfere."

* * *

 ** _A few minutes ago_**

"You what?!" Cherche asked.

"I caught him sneaking into my tent after I left. He was really discreet about it, I don't think anyone else knows." The grandmaster informed them.

"Oh dear. What could son of Gregor and Cherche be doing with the planning?" Gregor wondered.

"Isn't it obvious. He's going to try and kill me." Robin said, making the parents gasp.

"Wha! You can't be serious." Cherche exclaimed.

"It makes perfect sense. After what happened at the mess tent, on Demon's Ingle, and now with this news that the Voice wants to meet with us, this is the only chance he has. He doesn't trust me at all and believes I'm a threat." The grandmaster explained.

"Oh, gods!" The Wyvern rider said in fear.

"We must get with the telling Chrom. Gregor fears for tactician friend's life." Gregor said.

"I agree. We need to tell Chrom right away!" Cherche said.

"No. We can't." Robin interjected. "If we do, Gerome will likely desert. I don't want to lose a comrade."

"Then, I'll go talk to him. Convince him to stop!" She added but Robin shook his head again.

"No, Cherche. I don't want you or Gregor to do anything. Let me do the talking." Robin said but Cherche didn't agree with the plan.

"Please, Robin. You must reconsider." She argued.

"I've been meaning to have a talk with him after what happened in the mess tent, this gives us a good opportunity to do so." The tactician told them.

"But, what if son tries to make with the killing?" Gregor asked.

"I'll defend myself if he attacks me but I won't kill him. I don't kill allies, no matter what they think of me." He assured them but Cherche wasn't convinced.

"But, Robin…" Before she could finish this sentence, he raised his hand to silence her.

"I made you a promise, Cherche. That I would never give up on him. Yesterday, I let my anger get the best of me and I nearly broke that promise." He said shamefully. "I don't care if he hates me. I don't care if he wants to kill me. Gerome is my comrade and a Shepherd. And I swear to you that I will uphold the promise I made to you and save him from himself."

"You…" She began to cry, knowing that Robin still cared about Gerome was so touching. "You really are something, you know that."

"Gregor places faith in tactician friend. You make with the saving of son, yes?" He asked.

"Of course." Robin nodded, giving both of them a smile. "Hopefully when this is over, Gerome and I will be friends. Just like I always wanted.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"No one else knows Gerome. It's just you and me out here." Robin told him.

"You knew of my intentions and yet you come here without a weapon." Gerome pointed out.

"I don't want to fight you. I just want to talk. That's all I want." He explained.

"Talk. Tch, right. That's what you're good at. Using your manipulative words and empty platitudes to your advantage. It didn't work on me the first time, it won't work now." The Wyvern lord said. "I will say this much, though, you're a very impressive man. I've watched you fight and I've watched you lead and I will say that you're a formidable soldier."

"Gerome…"

"But you and I both know your true intentions. Lucina told you so I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." He said.

"What? That Chrom was betrayed by his closest friend? And you believe that to be me?" Robin asked and he nodded.

"While that is a mere rumor, your actions have proven your guilt." He continued.

"My actions?" The grandmaster raised an eyebrow. "What have I done other than help people and protect my friends, your friends, our friends?"

"You have protected no one, fool." He argued. "All you have done is delayed the inevitable. Your foolish notion that we will all get out of this alive with no deaths are leading my friends to believe in what is simply a fairytale. Teamwork isn't the key to victory, licking each other's wounds isn't the key to victory."

"How can you say that? Did you work with you friend in your future?" Robin asked.

"I did. I most certainly did." Gerome nodded. "I fought side by side with many friends in my world. And you know what that led too? They were butchered and revived to be Risen only to be butchered again! I lost everything in my world. I lost friends, I lost my family! Every precious thing I ever had was taken away from me! And you… you're the cause of all of it!"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe my future self is the traitor who killed Chrom and brought your world to ruin. But you forgot one thing." Robin said.

"And what's that?"

"I'm not him!" He argued. "I'm not like him! I didn't make the same decisions he made! The same mistakes he made that would lead to the death of others! I know I am stronger than him! Smarter than him! I know I will succeed where he failed and save the world!"

"Do you really believe in those empty words?" Gerome questioned.

"Words may be empty, yes. But when you put action behind them then it grants them meaning. I have proved with my actions that I have surpassed my future self. I believe my friends have surpassed their future sleeves! I know that with our combined powers, we will defeat anything that is thrown at us!" The grandmaster continued to argue.

"You really believe that, don't you?" He asked again.

"Of course I do. Your friends do too. Because they believe again. They have hope again." Robin proclaimed.

"I know they do. I've seen it. Gerome closed his eyes. The grandmaster had smiled, thinking he had finally convinced Gerome. But those thoughts were washed away as he pulled out his axe. "That is why I will not let you escape." He pointed his axe toward him.

"G-Gerome." Robin took a few steps back.

"Your false hope will lead them astray. Your words will brainwash them into believing you and your precious concept of teamwork. Those beliefs you have will lead them to despair itself." Gerome told him.

"Even if that's what you believe…" Robin clenched his fist. "I'll always believe in my friends!"

"*Sigh* your words are pointless now." He readied himself. "However, if you really do care about my friends, if you really want to save the world, then allow this axe to claim your life."

"You're making a mistake," Robin told him but he shrugged it off.

"I'm a different kind of man than you. I believe in absolute power, not something as trivial as 'bonds'." He mocked. "No matter how many must die, even if it means my own death, I will see that the Shepherds are victorious and that Grima is stopped! This is my resolve!" He said as he thought of his parents. His real parents. "Yes… to create a future that they fought and died for. I will do anything."

"Gerome. Don't." Robin tried one last time but it wouldn't work.

"No strategy can save you from me this time, TACTICIAN!" With that Gerome leaped into the air and brought his axe down, ready to end the life os his sworn enemy.

Robin pulled out his tome and used a wind spell to back away from him, gaining some distance. Gerome grunted since he thought he was unarmed.

"Damn it, Gerome," Robin said annoyingly as he was hoping to avoid this. He looked at the Wyvern Lord. There was no way to convince him with words. He may have left his Levin Sword in his tent, he still had his tome and would use it to defend him. "I guess we're past talking."

The Wyvern Lord readied himself for whatever attack the grandmaster had.

"Very well then." Robin frowned as he popped his neck and prepared for battle. "Let's dance!"

* * *

 **After 3 long months, I finally got it out. Trust me when I said that I did the best I could to make it similar to the original version before it got deleted.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for Gaius totally getting in the way. I couldn't help myself.**

 **I'm very glad to be back, hope you guys will stick around.**

 **Til next time.**


	34. I Choose to Believe

**It's been a while since I uploaded, school's been a bitch. But I'm glad to finally get this out. I think this is something many have been looking forward to, I know I have.**

 **Let's start with some shootouts. The first one goes out to Pikanam who's finally back in the game, continuing his masterpiece, Responsibilities of a Crack Tactician. Thie next one goes out to Lifewardenfictions for their fic Your Love Is Something To Write About.**

 **I also want to give a personal shout out to nvnightrider9 for their support for the story and patience, thank you so much for your dedication to Tactician Magician.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the 34th chapter**

* * *

After the battle with Yen'fay, Chrom had decided that after such a fortuitous battle, the Shepherds deserve a break. He made plans to march toward the Divine Dragon Grounds starting tomorrow morning. Right now, he was in his tent alongside his wife. Having finished their breakfast, the two decided to spend the rest of the day just cuddling, with no one to bother them. Moments like these were hard to come by as the war had kept them both busy do it was a blessing to finally get some alone time.

"Hehehe." Sumia giggled, tracing circles with her finger on the Lord's chest.

"What's so funny?" Chrom laughed at his wife's silliness.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to finally get some peace and quiet with you." She said as she buried her head into his chest. "Mmmm so warm."

"Hey, I'm not a pillow." He complained.

"Oh, yes you are. You're my pillow." She joked.

"Har Har, very funny sweetheart." He rolled his eyes at his wife's teasing. "Kidding aside, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it, love?" She asked.

"You remember the message we received the other day, from Lady Tiki?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, she left an additional message for me at the end. She told me not to tell anyone else but I think you should see it."

"Oh?" She said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the message. He handed it to his wife for her to read. She read past the request to come to the Divine Dragon Grounds and found an additional message at the bottom. She read it, wondering what it entails.

 _Prince Chrom if you're reading this, I ask that you do it in secret for this part of my message should be for your eyes only. As I'm sure you're aware, the change in Robin's behavior has not eluded me._

 _Ever since I met him, I've been sensing strange emotions from him. Mixed feelings of love and anger but the strongest ones were that of hatred and despair. After what happened at Fort Steiger, I believe Robin's temper to be very dangerous, not to you and your friends, but to himself. To that end, I would like to stage an intervention when you arrive in hopes of quelling Robin's growing aggression._

 _The reason I bring this up is because I care about him and I don't wish to see him hurt himself. I've lost many treasured friends in my life, I don't wish to lose another._

 _I'll be awaiting your arrival._

"By the gods." Sumia put a hand over her mouth in shock. If the Voice is growing concerned with Robin's behavior then it's more serious than she thought it was.

"Yeah." Chrom nodded. "I'd rather Robin not get wind of this. If he found out, he would be furious and wouldn't come with us to see the Voice."

"If you want my honest opinion, I think this intervention will be good for him." She said. "Plus, Tiki will be there. If he won't listen to us, he'll listen to her."

"And don't forget Lucina." The lord added. "If Robin will listen to anyone, it's her."

"I can only hope and pray, love," Sumia said before bringing up something else that came to her attention. "By the way, have you seen him around lately?

"No. He disappeared after breakfast. As usual." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I wonder what he's up to this time."

* * *

*Whistle* *Whistle* Nah whistled a tune after she walked back to camp after morning training. Well, her morning training was rampaging through the nearby forest but it was still training. She was excited for the coming tomorrow. In her future, the Divine Dragon Grounds had been invaded and destroyed by the Risen and Tiki was killed. To be able to visit it in person is like a dream for all dragons and half-dragons.

However, they wouldn't be marching until tomorrow as the Shepherds were to unwind for the day after the battle with Yen'fay. For now, Nah wanted to find a way to spend her day.

"I wonder what Robin's up to." Nah said as she decided to go see the grandmaster. Maybe they could read a book together to pass the time. As she approached his tent, she rang the bell but got no answer. "Robin, it's me. Can I come in?" She asked but got no answer. She guessed that he was still asleep and decided to walk in and wake him up.

As she entered, she saw that he wasn't inside either.

"Where is he?" She questioned before turning around to leave. As she turned around, her eye caught a piece of paper that was on his desk. While she didn't like to snoop, especially through Robin's belongings, the paper stood out as she knew the grandmaster was very organized and wouldn't leave a piece of paper out for anyone to read. She picked it up and read the contents. "…no one I can trust with this information? Wait, what information?" She read through the letter from beginning to end and already she picked up that something was wrong. Nah couldn't recall any event that would happen in the immediate future. In fact, the only concern right now is if Basilio and Flavia were successful in their mission against Walhart.

She took the letter with her as she left his tent. She was starting to have a bad feeling.

That horrible feeling only intensified as she saw Lucina walking with her sister. The note said that she wanted to meet with Robin on the outskirts of camp. If Lucina was here, does that mean Robin is out there by himself? She jogged over to the princess to get answers.

"Hey, Lucina." Nah called out.

"Oh, hey Nah. Something wrong?" She asked.

"Have you seen Robin?" the half-manakete asked.

"Not since yesterday, no. Why?" Lucina asked curiously as now she wanted to know where the grandmaster could be.

"I found this note in his tent that said you wanted to meet with him in secret." She showed her the note.

"Note?" She took the note and read. The princess shook her head as she read the contents and gave it back to the half-manakete. "I didn't write this."

"If you didn't then…" Before Nah could finish, she suddenly started to feel the chills. As if some bad foreboding feeling had entered her. Fear would be the appropriate word. She remembered the meeting she had with her friends back on the Sovereign before they had arrived in Valm and remembered a certain someone's suggestion. She was already starting to fear the worse. "Oh no."

"Nah?" Cynthia noticed that she looked afraid. "Geez, you okay?"

"Oh, no." Nah repeated as she immediately dropped the note and began sprinting away.

"What was that all about?" The younger princess asked.

"I don't know." Lucina shook her head before picking up the note that Nah had dropped. She most certainly did not write this and it wasn't her handwriting. "Let's go ask the others if they wrote this. Something's not right."

As for Nah, she had an inkling as to who wrote that note and why they wrote it. It made so much sense, with the message that the Voice wanted an audience at the Divine Dragon Grounds and this free day. It was the perfect chance.

"Gerome!" She yelled as she burst through his tent flap. As she predicted, he wasn't there and his weapons were gone. It makes sense. The letter, the timing, the Wyvern Rider had finally made his move. He was the one who suggested killing Robin back on the ship and since no one agreed with it, he was going to do it on his own. "I've got to stop him before it's too late." She declared as she raced out of the tent, determined to save the grandmaster.

* * *

"Alright, Gerome." Robin popped my necked and readied himself. Judging from Gerome's stance, he was serious about this and while Robin didn't want to fight, Gerome did. No matter the circumstances, Robin had no choice but to fight for his life. "Let's dance!"

As if those words were what needed to be said to start the battle, Gerome charged forward, axe in hand with the intention to kill. Since Robin didn't have his sword with him, he opted to charge Katarina's Bolt in his hand and use it to defend himself. The Wyvern Lord brought his axe down but Robin dodged left. Gerome then went for another attack but Robin, with his electric charged hand grabbed onto the axe, deflecting the blow. Gerome then pushed him off and delivered and head butted him right in the nose. The damage was minimal, causing him light pain as Robin countered with a roundhouse kick to Gerome's face, pushing him back a bit. The grandmaster used this to propel backward with a wind spell.

Gerome shook off the damage and gripped his axe tightly. Robin knew what he was planning.

"Gerome, please stop this. If I wanted you dead, I would've killed you back at Wyvern Valley." He pleaded.

The Wyvern Lord didn't respond and instead threw his axe in the tactician's direction. The grandmaster used Wilderwind to stop the axe in mid-air and used it again to propel it back to Gerome. The Wyvern Lord immediately pulled out his second axe and slashed at the incoming weapon, deflecting the attack. Robin then used this opportunity to propel himself forward with a wind spell and delivered a kick into his chest, sending him backward.

"GAH!" Gerome fell on the ground hard. He slowly got up and retrieved his other axe from the ground, placing it on his hip. He glared at his enemy, ready to fight once again.

"Gerome, you don't understand. I'm not what you think I am. I'm trying to help you and the others, not manipulate them." He continued to try to reason with him again but it was to no avail as Gerome charged at him once again. He attacked once more, bringing his axe down. Robin opened his tome and caught the axe with it. As he stood against Gerome, the two stared at each fiercely, one with concern, the other with enmity.

"I understand perfectly!" The wyvern lord proclaimed as he struggled against the tactician.

Robin then placed his hand on Gerome's chest and readied a spell.

"WIND!"

The force of the spell sent Gerome backward once again a few meters from him.

"AH!" The impact was very painful for the Wyvern Lord but he wasn't about to let it stop him. He immediately got back up, placed his axe on his other hip and pulled out his lance. He charged forward. He went for a stab and the grandmaster caught it with his tome just like he did his axe. However, before he could cast a spell, Gerome spun around and slammed the back end of the lance directly into the grandmaster's chest.

"GAH!" Robin felt pain in his chest from Gerome's attack. He was too fast, faster than him.

The Wyvern Lord then leaped into the air and prepared to stab his enemy in the heart. Robin rolled to the left dodging the lance that nearly took his life and used his foot to kick Gerome in the chest, pushing him away long enough for Robin to get back up and propel himself backward to gain some distance.

He's really going all out. Robin noted before he noticed something about the battle. Wait, where's…

"Where's Minerva?" He asked which made Gerome flinch.

"I don't need her right now." The Wyvern Lord responded.

"Gerome, you never go into battle without her. In fact, the reason things aren't going as planned for you is because you're fighting me on foot. You're a flier unit after all. I'll ask again, where is she?" Robin demanded but got silence instead. That's when Robin concluded as to why she wasn't helping him. "She refused to help you, didn't she?"

"W-What? How did you…"

"Minerva refused to help you carry out this little assassination stunt you're trying to pull. That's why she's not here, am I right?" He guessed.

"It's because of you!" Gerome accused. "First you manipulated my friends and turned them against me, now Minerva. Another victim of your manipulations."

"I'm not manipulating anyone, idiot!" Robin retorted. "My beliefs and opinions come straight from my heart and soul, not something I came up with on the spot. Your friends accept it because they believe in a future where everyone can live happily ever after. You, on the other hand, call it manipulations because unlike them, you're still stuck in your future and you refuse to accept change!"

"Lies! Futures like that can't be obtained through peace and friendship. Your beliefs are but mere fantasy and will lead my friends to their deaths!" He fired back, still refusing to accept Robin's words. "No matter what it takes, I will see to it that these plains become your grave!"

"STOP!"

The two heard a voice that didn't belong to their own. They looked to their left and saw someone running from the direction of camp. It was Nah who was sprinting in their direction, dragonstone in hand, ready to put an end to this fighting.

"I knew it! I knew you were going to try something, you jerk!" Nah yelled as she got in front of Robin, ready to protect him.

"Stay out of my way Nah. This has to be done, for us." Gerome said.

"Never!" She shook her head.

"Nah. Can't you see I'm doing this for you, for the others." The Wyvern Lord tried to convince that he was in the right. "If he dies, Chrom is saved which means the world will be saved."

"For the love of Naga, Robin is innocent! He is not a traitor!" The half-manakete continued to argue. "He saved me! He saved you! He saved all of us! He had every chance to kill us off one by one back on Sage's Hamlet but he went out on his own to rescue and reunite us. What kind of traitor does that?"

"I'm telling you, it's all part of his trick!" Gerome wouldn't let up. "He rescued us to use us. He's a tactician and the battlefield is his chessboard. To play chess you need pawns and that's what we are to him. You, Lucina, me, Chrom, the Shepherds. We're all pawns to him!"

"We're not pawns! We are friends and I will always believe in him until the day I die." Nah proclaimed. "I will protect Robin, even from you."

Robin couldn't stand it, watching this was like a nightmare. This wasn't what he wanted, to have his friends turn against each other like this. He had to fix this, he is the only one who can.

"Nah." Robin stepped in front of her. "Head back to camp and inform Chrom of what's happening. Tell him to stay out of it."

"Wha!" She said in shock. "But, Robin…"

"Nah, this is a matter between Gerome and myself and only we can settle this matter." He argued. "If fighting is the only way to cleanse the animosity between me and him, then as Grandmaster of Ylisse and Tactician of the Shepherds, I have no choice but to oblige by his request."

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry, me and Gerome are handling this like mature adults." He said, smiling at her. "I swear to you, no one is going to die. I won't allow it."

"I…" She wanted to protest but she couldn't. She knew that when Robin puts his mind to something, swaying him is impossible. "Okay, I'll leave it to you."

And with that, she ran back to camp. Gerome wanted to stop her as he didn't want his plan to be known to the Shepherds but he couldn't raise a hand against his friend.

"Well, Gerome. I think we should settle this matter before Chrom gets here." The grandmaster said as he got back into a combat stance, ready to continue the battle.

"I've had enough of this." The Wyvern Lord exclaimed as he charged at him. "Embrace your fate!"

* * *

When Nah approached her telling her that Robin had received a letter from her to meet in privately, she felt very confused. She didn't remember writing any letter and if she needed to talk to him privately, she could've just visited his tent. She looked at the note once more and didn't recognize the handwriting as her own. What was even more confusing was how pale Nah had gotten and then sprinted away like her life depended on it.

She felt very, this letter could be a trap of some kind orchestrated by the enemy. She along with her sister felt the need to report this to her father. If Robin had already read this, he was likely somewhere on the outskirts of camp but since he had few of the Einherjar with him, she knew he would be safe. But, that didn't stop her heart from aching as the thought of him being in danger made her stomach wretch.

"Excuse me, Father? Are you in?" Lucina asked outside of her parent's tent. She heard shuffling coming from in the tent, meaning that the Prince and his wife were still inside. As the two princesses waited outside, the tent flap opened.

"There's my girls." Chrom laughed making the two blush. "What can I do for you two?"

"Nah found this note in Robin's tent, apparently it says Lucina wanted to meet with him in private," Cynthia explained.

"Only I didn't write any note," Lucina stated.

"I see. Do you have this note?" The prince asked and they nodded with Lucina handing him the note. He read it over to see what the deal was. "Do you recognize this handwriting at all, Lucina?"

"No, Father. And I know it's not mine." She said.

"Well, I don't know who wrote this but it looks like some of our Shepherds are trying to pull a prank on our tactician." He said, writing this note off as a joke.

"I don't know Father. I think it could be a…."

"LUCINA! PRINCE CHROM!"

Before Lucina could finish that sentence, they heard someone yell her name as well as her father's. The three turned around and saw Nah sprinting in their direction. As she ran up to them, she panted, clearly out of breath.

"Nah, what's wrong?" Lucina asked.

"Gerome wrote that note, Lucina! He's trying to kill Robin!" Nah informed them which put them all on alert. It wasn't just them, though, Nah had yelled so loud that most of the camp heard the words "he's trying to kill Robin", alerting them that their tactician is in danger.

"What?!" The Future Princess gasped. While she remembered Gerome suggesting that they kill Robin back on the Sovereign, she didn't think he would try to go through with it on his own.

"Nah, where are they?!" The Prince demanded.

"They're fighting on the outskirts of camp, right over there!" She pointed in the direction of where the two were fighting. "Robin told me to inform you and asked that you stay out of it."

"Like hell, I will!" Chrom yelled, wondering just what his friend was thinking, asking him to butt out when one of their own is trying to kill him. "Frederick!" He yelled.

"Yes, Milord!" The Knight ran up to his Lord as soon as he heard his name called.

"Come with me. Gerome is trying to kill Robin!" He informed the Knight who's eyes widened.

"By the gods!" Frederick gasped as he himself was afraid for his friend's safety. "I'm with you, Milord."

"Good." He nodded. "Sumia, look after the camp while I'm gone."

"Of course." His wife nodded.

"Cynthia, inform Cherche and Gregor. They need to know about this." Chrom ordered his daughter who ran off. "Lucina, Frederick, Nah, let's go!"

"YEAH!"

The three nodded as they ran into the direction of the battle between the Grandmaster of Ylisse and the Wyvern Lord.

They only hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

Gerome charged, slashing at him with his axe. Robin ducked, but that was a mistake as Gerome spun around and delivered a firm roundhouse kick straight into the tactician's face, sending him across the field a few meters. Robin slammed his hand onto the ground, wind spell at the ready and flew back up to his feet as Gerome wasn't finished.

As Gerome went for another attack, the grandmaster dropped his tome, confusing the Wyvern Lord as he slashed at his face, hoping to kill the tactician with a clean decapitation. When Robin moved his head back, swiftly dodging the attack, the grandmaster clenched his right fist a landed a hard punch right into Gerome's chest.

"Oof!"

The Wyvern Lord felt air leave his lungs as the punch was delivered. Robin then delivered two more punches before suddenly grabbing Gerome's face with both hands. The grandmaster the leaped into the air, bringing the Wyvern Lord with him and slammed his head down onto Robin's knee as hard as he could, causing Gerome to fall back in pain.

"Grrr!" Gerome wiped the blood from his mouth as the grandmaster retrieved his tome. "I swear, I will kill you!"

"Killing me won't change anything, Gerome!" Robin yelled.

"It will change the future that you brought upon, tactician." He persisted. "With your sacrifice, the world will be saved and this world's Cherche and Gregor will finally live happy lives."

"Don't talk about them like they're strangers to you, Gerome! They're still your parents even if they weren't the parents who raised you! They love you and you love them! It's time for you to see that!"

"Shut up!" He yelled as Gerome threw his axe in a blind rage at the tactician only for Robin to catch it.

"You're an idiot. A stubborn idiot who can't accept the second chance he's been given." The grandmaster sighed. "I swear, you're worse than Chrom and that's saying something."

"ROBIN!"

Before he could say anything else, the two turned and saw Chrom, along with Frederick, Lucina, Nah, Cherche, and Gregor running in their direction. The grandmaster groaned, of course, Chrom would be too stubborn to accept his request.

"I'm pretty sure I told Nah to ask you to stay out of it," Robin said annoyingly.

"Like hell! I'm not going to stand by and watch my shepherds kill each other." He said before turning to Gerome. "As for you, I don't know what you were thinking but this ends now! Drop your weapons!"

"I'm doing this for you, Prince Chrom." The Wyvern Lord said pointing at the tactician. "This man will be the death of you."

"Gerome, please stop this!" Cherche pleaded. "Robin is only trying to help you, can't you see that?! He cares about you! Please put down your weapons and talk this out!"

"Listen, son, Gregor believes the same. Bringing the death of tactician friend will not grant the happiness." Gregor said.

"I… I…" Gerome felt his hand shake as his parents pleaded. "I can't."

"That's enough." Robin lifted his hands. "FIRE!"

With those words, a barrier of Fire was formed, separating Robin and Gerome from the others. Chrom pulled out his weapon and slashed at the fire hoping he could destroy the barrier, but he failed.

"Robin. What the hell are you doing?!" Chrom yelled, worried for his friend's safety.

"I'm…" He looked at Lucina who had chosen to stay silent throughout this debacle. She didn't want to choose a side because no matter who won the fight, it would still hurt. "I'm going to save Gerome." He said which made the princess blink in confusion as to what he meant.

Chrom stopped trying to slash at the fire and reluctantly decided that any resistance against Robin's decision would be pointless. All he could do is trust and believe in his friend.

"I hope you know what you're doing." The prince whispered.

Robin then turned his attention back to Gerome. The tactician noticed that he was shaking, his determination waving before he suddenly stopped. He pulled out his remaining axe and prepared for one last stand.

"I really don't get why is it that people like you and Chrom have to be so annoyingly stubborn. It's such a foolish trait to have as it makes you quick to act without thinking. You may be determined but at the same time, it makes you so naive. It's a very dangerous combination." Robin said as he charged forward. "It'll cost lives! Others, and yours!" He charged Katarina's bolt in his hand, ready to attack.

Gerome slashed at him but he ducked, escaping death. Robin then went for a strike at his shoulder but the Wyvern Lord was able to dodge the attack. Gerome jumped back, gaining some distance as he didn't want to be struck by an attack like that as he remembered how the Grandmaster used it to pierce Cervantes's shoulder.

"A regrettable price to pay but necessary! If the future is to be permanently changed, then sacrifices must be made!" The Wyvern Lord continued to argue.

"Still going on about that, huh?" The grandmaster frowned. "So, I take it Cherche will be one of those necessary sacrifices!?"

No one expected Robin to ask such a question like that but Gerome's reaction was unreal.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" He yelled as he charged for a killing blow, using all of his strength into this one final attack. He brought down his axe but Robin caught it using his electric charged hand. However, the Wyvern Lord heard a crack and as the sheer force of that attack broke Robin's hand. The grandmaster did not flinch however and was ready to finish that.

"I told you, you're an idiot!" He exclaimed as he pulled the axe out of the Wyvern Lord's hand. "You think you can change the future?! It won't happen! Not like this!"

Robin leaped forward, grabbing him by the shoulders and slammed his head onto Gerome's, pushing the Wyvern Lord to the ground with Robin on top. The first thing he did was rip off his mask so he could finally look him in the eye.

"I won't let you destroy your chance at obtaining happiness!" Robin threw the first punch right into the Wyvern Lord's face. "I won't let you push away those you love!" He threw another punch. And then another, and then another.

"Robin, stop it!" Chrom yelled.

"I won't let you be afraid of the future anymore!" Robin prepared for another punch.

"STOP!" Lucina yelled with all her might.

The grandmaster threw the last punch… but it didn't hit Gerome's face. It hit the ground next to him. He then got off of him and backed away, breathing heavily.

The fire barrier had disappeared but the group still stood in silence as they didn't know what to do next.

"Please, kill me." The Wyvern Lord pleaded.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Please. Kill me so I can see them again… I want to see my real parents again." He begged as tears began to form in his eyes.

Robin got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the Wyvern Lord. He grabbed Gerome by his armor, angrily glaring into his eyes. The others thought he was going to punch him again, but the grandmaster didn't.

"You listen to me, you little brat. You survived hell itself and came back in time to save the world," he spoke softly. "You don't get to die after that. I won't let you."

Gerome simply closed his eyes and leaned back as Robin released his grasp on him.

"I should've known it was pointless to try and kill you. You're the strongest of the Shepherds. Your magic is second to none." He complimented but found it confusing when the grandmaster started laughing.

"You want to know something funny, Gerome. I wasn't always this strong. When I first started out as a Shepherd, I had nothing but a puny bronze sword and a cheap Fire tome." He chuckled as he held his Book of Naga. "When Lissa gave me this tome, I was amazed by the powers it contained. But, only a few are able to use Books of Naga and even then, those who can have to work really hard at it." He explained and the Wyvern Lord continued to listen. "My spells were pathetic. I was pathetic. At first, it was hard for me to cast any spell without losing my breath or feeling my legs give out. If you want my honest opinion, I should be dead."

"No… Impossible…" Gerome muttered, not wanting to believe that he was so weak at first.

"Trust me, with the state these spells would constantly leave me in, I would've been an easy kill. But the thing is, I'm alive. The reason I'm alive is because I had my friends by my side, protecting me when I was too weak to defend myself and motivated me to keep practicing. It's because of them that I'm as strong as I am today. It's because of them that I was able to defeat you." He said. "It's good to have power for yourself, but true strength comes from the desire and ability to protect those you hold dear, and I know who you hold dear in your heart."

"But…" He wanted to argue but he couldn't. Not when the tactician's word hit so close to home.

"I know they're not the parents who raised you, I understand that. But you need to remember that while they aren't the parents you lost, they are still your parents. They have their faces, their voices, their skills, but most of all, they have their blood, your blood Gerome. Not only that, they share the same love for you as well." He said, making the same argument he made to Noire back on Sage's Hamlet. As he stood up, he pointed at the defeated rider. "Now, I don't want to hear any more about this destiny nonsense. And stop trying to convince yourself that it's pointless to try and change our fates." The grandmaster smiled at him. "I know you can do it, after all, out of all of us, you, Lucina, and your friends have more potential than the rest of us to stop the doomed future from happening."

"How… how do you know?" He asked.

"Because I know you, and I believe in you. So you need to believe in yourself." He smiled at Gerome before turning around and walking away.

"Wait!" Gerome tried to get up but he couldn't, the fight left him wounded. "I still don't understand. I… I just tried to kill you and you're walking away? Aren't you angry?" He asked but Robin shook his head.

"I'm going now." Was all he said as he walked away with Chrom and Frederick following after him.

"You okay?" Chrom asked.

"Actually, I'm better than ever." He said, happy with the outcome.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave Sir Gerome unattended? He could make another attempt on your life, Robin." Frederick said.

"No, I don't think so." Chrom shook his head.

"Milord?"

"Frederick, look at him." The Prince pointed to the Wyvern Lord. "He's already learned a valuable lesson today."

Robin turned around to see that Lucina had chosen to stay with her friend along with Cherche and Gregor. She looked at the grandmaster with tear stained eyes and mouthed a "thank you" as she knew that the grandmaster had finally accomplished his goal.

As for Gerome, he laid on the ground and Cherche and Gregor stood at his side, giving him a vulnerary to heal his wounds. He continued to think over the tactician's words and felt changed because of them.

 _My spells were pathetic. I was pathetic._

It was hard for him to accept it at first when Robin told him he was weak once.

 _If you want my honest opinion, I should be dead._

He didn't want to believe that but the grandmaster was being truthful with him. It wasn't any deception or manipulation, it was the pure honest truth. Robin was weak and now he isn't.

 _True strength comes from the desire and ability to protect those you hold dear_

Every part of that statement was true as he looked at this world's version of his parents. No… as he looked at his parents.

"Everything's going to be okay, Gerome. Your wounds will heal right up." His mother assured him.

"Mother, Father. I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"What?" Cherche didn't know if she heard him right.

"Son." Gregor however, heard his son very clearly.

"I've been so horrible to the both of you. I kept trying to convince myself that you two weren't my real family, just illusions of the past. But… but after what he said, I realized the entire time I was fighting him, I was doing it to save your lives. I love you, both of you, and I'm so sorry." He started to cry and it broke their hearts. Cherche and Gregor brought him into a warm comforting hug as their son finally accepted them.

"It's good son, it's good," Gregor said.

"We love you too. We always have and we always will." Cherche began to cry herself.

As he cried with his family, he opened his eyes to see Lucina and Nah were there as well. He nodded at them with Lucina responding with a smile, letting him know there was no animosity between them. Nah, on the other hand, was still mad at Gerome for what he tried to do, but was glad that things ended peacefully. The two left so the family could have some alone time

As he looked past them, he watched as the tactician left with Chrom and Frederick. This fight, as painful as it was, changed his opinion of him entirely.

 _Whether or not your future self was a traitor or not, I now know for a fact that you're not one_. He thought. _Even if fate were to throw everything at you and threaten to take away all you hold dear, you stand strong and fight not for yourself, but for your friends and people that you don't even know. Those bonds you have, I realize now that I wasn't denying them, I was jealous of them. Because, your bonds are what give you your strength, Tactician_.

He reached to pick up his mask and clenched it. For the first time since he came back, he smiled.

 _I believe in you. So you need to believe in yourself_

From now on, he will. From this moment forward, he will choose to believe.

"This is one fight that I've lost."

* * *

 **I think this ends the feud between the two on a peaceful note. Of course there will be more interactions between the two in the future but I have to say I think Gerome is finally starting to make some serious progress. As for how the other Shepherds will feel about the assassination attempt remains to be seen.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the fight, it was good to see Robin unleash some hand-to-hand badassary am I right? Am I right? No? Okay. :(**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and be sure to check out my other story Huniepop: Gods of Love.**

 **Til next time.**


	35. Wrongly Intervention

**This chapter will have more talking than fighting so I apologize. This is probably one of my worst chapters, I've been dealing with a bad case of writer's block so I'm really sorry.**

 **Also, I've been hooked on Persona 5 and I just can't stop. The game is addicting as hell. I'm already getting fic ideas from it.**

 **Anyway, let's begin the shoutouts! First one goes to Cosmic Sky for their fic Temperance and Sin which features my Persona 5 OTP AkiraXKawakami. The second one goes to Tychon** **for the fic Fire Emblem Kakusei Novelization: The Ties That Bind.**

 **Without further ado, here's the 35th chapter.**

* * *

After the battle with Gerome, Robin retired to his tent to rest. the battle had left him exhausted along with a few broken fingers from blocking the Wyvern Lord's attack with Katarina's Bolt. Maribelle was kind enough to heal his hand but suggested he rest for the time bring as they had a big day tomorrow.

He thought of the fight and felt satisfied with the outcome. However, he feared that Gerome would receive scorn for his attempt on the Grandmaster's life. Yes, he did try to kill him but when he received that note, he knew what Gerome was going to do and felt that a fight was the only way to get through to him. But even so, that doesn't change the fact that the Wyvern Lord did attempt to murder him and even though Robin knew he was only doing what he thought was best at the time, he knew the other Shepherds wouldn't see things from his perspective.

"I wonder if he'll be okay." He muttered.

He forgave Gerome. He forgave him before the fight started and he forgave him after it ended. But he knew that Chrom, the others, they probably won't, maybe they never will. But even if his friends scorn him for his decision, he won't

*Ring*

He heard his tent bell ring, signaling that someone was outside.

"Robin, it's me. Can I come in?" He recognized the voice as Cherche who probably wished to speak with him about the fight.

"Come in." He shouted out, granting her entry. As she walked in, she greeted him with a smile.

"Hows your hand?" She asked in concern.

"It's good. Maribelle fixed it up for me, so no worries." He said.

"I'm glad to hear that." She signed in relief that her friend was okay. "So, you know what I wanted to talk about, right?"

"I have a feeling." He said, having a feeling that she wanted to speak about the battle. "Is Gerome okay?"

"Laurent healed his wounds so he'll be ready for tomorrow." She said before getting back to what she wanted to say. "Robin. What you did… I didn't know you would go to such lengths to help him, even though I wished it didn't have to end with violence."

"I wished that as well and I am sorry it turned out the way to did." He apologized. "However, I felt the only way for me and Gerome to understand each other was to trade blows."

"Hehehe." She let out a giggle. "You're a strange guy, Robin. Even though he wanted nothing to do with you, you still went so far for him. Maybe that's why people are so drawn to you."

"Really? Are you sure it's not my devilishly good looks." He joked with a smile which earned a laugh from her.

"Oh, stop!" She laughed pretty hard at the joke he made. "But seriously, thank you, Robin. Thank you so much."

"No problem." He smiled.

*Ring*

His tent bell rang once again, letting him know of another visitor

"Excuse me? Are you in, sir?"

He recognized the voice but didn't expect him to visit so soon.

"You may enter."

The tent flaps flew open and his visitor entered. He knew who it was, after all, they were fighting not a few hours ago

"Oh, Mother." Gerome greeted. "Am I interrupting?"

"Actually, I was just leaving." She said, wanting to give to the two some time to talk. "Have a good night, Robin."

"You too." The grandmaster said as she left the tent. Now it was just him and the Wyvern Lord. Even though it appears that they've settled the differences, the atmosphere was still very awkward. After all, Gerome did try to kill Robin not a few hours ago. "Hey." The grandmaster said, wanting to kill the silence.

"Hey." Was all he said in reply.

Seeing as how they really didn't know what to say at first, Robin decided to take the lead in trying to start a conversation. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." He said before sitting down.

"How are you?" Robin asked.

"My wounds are healed. That staff Laurent has works wonders." Gerome said.

"Right." Now, this was getting silly. He knew it would be awkward but this is just stupid. Robin then decided to ask him the one thing that was on his mind a few minutes ago. "Is everything okay with your friends? I mean…"

"I know what you mean." He said. "They're angry, and they have every right to be. Nah won't speak to me and Severa nearly attacked me when she found out."

"Damn it," Robin muttered in sorrow. This was the last thing he wanted for Gerome. To be hated for his actions. Even though he tried to kill him, the last thing he wanted was for him to be ostracized.

"Not only that, I'm receiving looks of disdain from the other Shepherds. It appears I've become a pariah." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I know that… that you were only doing what you thought was best. I don't hate you for it even if the others do."

"You don't?"

"Not even a little." He offered a smile. "I know we had a rough patch at first but, I never disliked you or distrusted you in any way, even now. You're one of our best Fliers and a comrade, the Shepherds are lucky to have someone like you."

Gerome was thinking that he was merely complimenting him for the sake of making conversation in order to be rid of this awkward atmosphere but he could tell that he was being genuine. He was half expecting the tactician to berate him for his actions but instead sympathized with him. He really did have him all wrong.

"You're a strange man, no offense." He commented.

"I've been called worse." The grandmaster chuckled.

"Ever since I met you, I've treated you with such disrespect because I thought you were the enemy, the one responsible for the death of my parents and the destruction of my world. I even saw your words as mere manipulation, as a means of tricking my friends into leading them to their demise." He explained. "I hated you for so long and wanted nothing to do with you or anyone else from this time period." He continued. "I've been planning to kill you from the start, ever since I came back in time, that was the plan. Kill you, frame your death on a Risen ambush, fake my death, and leave forever."

"I see." Robin nodded. He really had his plan all laid out. Maybe it was the only thing keeping him going, just like the others, he wanted to fight against time and change things for the better. It's one of the reasons why he respected the Wyvern Lord so much, despite Gerome's previous animosity towards him. "So, have you changed your mind?"

"I have." He nodded to his answer as he continued. "When I told you back on that island that I wanted nothing to do with you or anyone from the past, it was true when I said it. But, I've come to realize that I went too far in avoiding your kind."

"I see." The Grandmaster said.

"Ever since I was young, I always wondered why I craved power. Why did I desire to fight? Why was I so obsessed with gaining strength? At the time, the answer seemed simple enough. I bore witness to the end of humanity, nay, the end of the world. I lived in a nightmare haunted by ghouls who would kill anyone in their way." He explained, feeling relieved to finally open up to someone. "I have seen the future and would do anything to unmake it. Even if..." He looked away. "...even if it meant committing murder, I didn't care. I just wanted to erase the nightmare that's been eating away at my life for years."

"Gerome."

"But, when I fought you. When I poured all of the strength and rage I had into our battle and lost, I learned something very important." He said.

"What did you learn?" Robin asked.

"That I was foolish to try and create this new future alone." The Wyvern Lord stated. "You were right, there are limits to what one person can do. After all, you said it yourself. Everyone, no matter how powerful, has a weakness. Until we unite as one, peace shall forever elude our grasp."

"I'm glad you were finally able to understand what I've been trying to tell you." The Grandmaster replied. "Maybe trading blows was the only way for us to finally understand each other."

"I've always been better at fighting than talking anyway." He quipped and the two shared a light chuckle.

He's really changed. Robin noted as he can't recall the first time Gerome made a joke.

"Just... tell me, sir. Do you really think it's possible?" The Wyvern Lord asked. "Do you really think we can change destiny?"

"I do." Robin got up from his chair and faced away from the Wyvern Lord. "This world is rotten, Gerome. The weak are left to fend for themselves while criminals and madmen like the Grimleal do whatever they please, all the while finding pleasure in the chaos they create." He clenched his fist to keep the rage bottled up. "People like her who ruin lives and destroy families, it makes me sick knowing that I'm breathing the same air as people like that."

"Sir." He whispered. Clearly, the tactician has a chip on his shoulder about someone that made him think this way. Then again, he too shared the same sense of justice as Robin.

"When you told me that Emmeryn died because I was too incompetent to save her, you were right. I was incompetent and weak. So many lives lost because I wasn't strong or smart enough, but no more." He turned to face Gerome. "The only way to save this world is to change it's fate. But, in order to do that, we must rely on the ties that bind us together, support each other, and act as one. If we do that, then together we will change this rotten world for the better and bring hope and courage to all."

Gerome listened to the Grandmaster's speech in great detail. He always thought his speeches were splendid, even elegant. But, he always discards them as hollow because he thought he was the enemy. Now that he listened to it up close, he truly believed that there was hope. Especially if there's someone like him fighting for the Shepherds.

"Your words, I always thought of them as hollow." He admitted. "Turns out, there is wisdom to them and truth. If only I had listened to you from the start, then maybe... maybe we..."

"Hey, it's alright." Robin clasped his shoulder and smiled. "You don't need to keep bringing it up. You and me, we're okay."

"Your forgiveness is astounding, sir. Even though I am undeserving of it." He said as he looked away, not wanting to look him in the eye. Partly out of embarrassment, and partly out of shame. "I can't apologize enough for what I tried to do. One day, I swear, I'll make it up to you."

"In that case, why don't we start over." The grandmaster said, sitting back down in his chair. "If you don't mind, tell me about yourself."

"I'm not really that interesting, sir." He said.

"Don't care, I still wish to know." Robin insisted. The Wyvern Lord sat down and prepared for, what would inevitably be, a long talk.

"Very well." He relented. "What do you wish to know?"

"Everything." The Grandmaster replied. "Start at the beginning."

It was then that Gerome began to explain his story to the tactician. He started with how he became fond of Wyverns as a child and trained to be a rider. How his parents died and all of the battles he fought in, from the easiest to the most dangerous.

All in all, he felt like he got to know Gerome a lot better.

 _We still have a long way to go, but I believe that we've come a long way, Gerome_. He thought as he continued to listen to the Wyvern Lord. _I swear to you, we will change this world, together._

* * *

The next morning, the Shepherds woke up bright and early, preparing for their march to the Divine Dragon Grounds where the Voice of Naga, Tiki, awaited them.

During the march, Chrom had ordered one of his couriers to stay behind in the event that Flavia and Basilio would return so they could be informed of their location. He stood by his wife's side as they talked privately, awaiting the results of a certain errand that he had asked Miriel to perform.

As he walked with his wife, he did notice one thing that was very peculiar. Robin and Gerome were ahead of them, talking as if they were friends. It was a little shocking to see them trying to kill each other the other day only for them to talk casually today as if nothing happened.

"They seem to be getting along." Sumia pointed out.

"Yeah," Chrom said. Although he was apprehensive for those two being together, Robin insisted that he got through to the Wyvern Lord and Chrom chose to believe him. But that doesn't mean he forgives the boy for trying to murder his best friend.

"Excuse me, Chrom." Miriel walked up to the Prince and his wife. "I don't mean to intrude but I have completed the analysis of the data you provided for me."

"Oh, good." He said, smiling at the Sage. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, and it is very intriguing." She said, pushing up her glasses a bit. "It appears that our tactician managed to acquire three additional spells that do not belong to any specified magic tome. I spoke with my son and uncovered that Robin had an additional task back on Sage's Hamlet apart from finding those from the doomed future?"

"And what task would that be?" Sumia asked, interested in what the Grandmaster could've been doing on that island besides looking for the future children.

"According to Laurent, Robin was looking for three ancient tomes that were used by heroes of the distant past," Miriel informed.

"Tomes?" The queen questioned, a little confused. "But the only tome we've seen Robin use is that Book of Naga."

"Yes, well... It appears he has transferred the powers of those specific tomes into his Book of Naga. That is why he is able to use those spells." The Sage concluded.

"Transferred?" Now it was Chrom's turn to ask a question. "How is that possible?"

"I'm afraid the method eludes me, my lord. However..." Miriel adjusted her collar as she brought up a topic that may make the duo uncomfortable. "I asked around and Henry was kind enough to inform me that Robin had inquired about a ritual that could transfer spells into a tome."

"Dark Magic," Chrom muttered under his breath.

"Yes, my lord. Dark Magic." The Sage replied.

"That is all, thank you Miriel." Chrom thanked her. She nodded and returned to her husband. Having come to the conclusion that Robin was dabbling in Dark Magic, he was now truly worried for his friend. Not to speak ill of Henry or Tharja, the Shepherds prime users of Dark Magic, that kind of power is not something he expected Robin to use, especially a ritual.

"I can't stand it." Sumia clenched her fist in irritation. "He's willing to go that far?

"Sumia, I'm not happy about this either but that's why we're bringing him with us to meet Tiki, to help him." He reminded her.

"I know, honey. I know." She said, still wanting to believe in Robin like her husband does. "I would never give up on him. He's our friend."

"It'll be alright, I promise," Chrom reassured her.

While Chrom was certain that this intervention would be good for Robin, that didn't change the fact that he is likely going to freak when he finds out.

* * *

"So you actually saw him up close? The Fell Dragon himself?" Robin asked. Throughout the entire march, Gerome never left his side, having requested that the Wyvern Lord stay close to him as he wanted to continue their talk. While Gerome did notice the nasty looks he was receiving for being near the Grandmaster, Robin opted to be at the front of the march so they wouldn't be bothered and they could have their privacy.

"Aye, I did." He nodded. "We met up at Castle Ylisse to discuss our next move. It was then that Lucina decided to make the trip back to the past. But, before we could move out, Risen had attacked. We fought our way out when... when he finally showed up."

"What happened then?" Robin asked.

"The blasted dragon tore off the entire roof of the castle, almost like it was nothing. It wasn't like before, you couldn't look up without seeing Grima, but he normally let the Risen do the work for him." He explained. "I think he caught on to our plan, tried to stop us, because the moment he showed up, he went straight for Lucina."

"I... Gods, I never knew." Robin said fearfully as he had no idea that Lucina had actually faced the Fell Dragon face to face. "What was he like?"

"Huge. Bigger than any building I had ever seen. Loud too." He continued. "To this very day, I still remember the very words he said to Lucina. So ends the human race. The future is built upon the past, but your kind will never see it."

When Gerome quoted the Fell Dragon, Robin stopped in his tracks. Immediately, color had been drained from his face as fear began coursing its way through his body.

 _Those... Those are the exact same words I heard on the Sovereign_. Robin realized. _By the Gods. First these nightmares about me killing Chrom, now I'm hearing the voices of Grima's future self. What the hell is going on? Is this Validar's doing? Aversa's?_

"Sir?" Gerome wondered why the tactician suddenly stopped and noticed how pale he had become. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm... I'm alright. I was just shocked by the story." He said as he continued walking. "So, what happened next?"

"Well, before he could kill Lucina, I was able to save her before the monster could devour her. Minerva was faster and I was able to close in so Lucina could land a direct hit on the dastard's eye." Gerome smirked in satisfaction as he was quite proud of this particular part of the story.

"Incredible." Robin admired. "Well, this proves one thing."

"What's that?" Gerome asked, curiously.

"That he's no god. Just a mad dragon." He reminded him.

"Don't underestimate him, Sir." He warned the grandmaster. "That 'mad dragon' destroyed cities like it was nothing, nearly destroyed humanity."

"I'm not. Just from the stories I've heard, I know that he is a threat to the entire world." Robin said, not underestimating how dangerous the Fell Dragon is. "But that's why we have you and the others, so we don't make the same mistakes and this time, we make it so he never comes back again."

"I wish I had your optimism, Sir. It's one of the things I envied most about you." He admitted.

"Like I said to Say'ri, it's not optimism, it's faith." He said. "I have faith in our combined strength."

"Hmph." Gerome thought it over and said. "Then, I will do my best to live up to that faith, Sir."

"I know you will." He smiled at the Wyvern Lord before changing the topic. "But, first and foremost, please stop with the 'sirs' Gerome. We're friends now. Just call me Robin."

"As you wish, Robin," Gerome said although the grandmaster still had a feeling that he was still going to call him Sir.

* * *

A few hours later, the Shepherds finally arrived. The Divine Dragon Grounds was absolutely beautiful beyond comparison and everyone was affected by the peaceful and tranquil atmosphere that came with it.

"It's... Gods, I don't have the words to describe it." Sumia sighed.

"The air here is sweet. So calming and peaceful." Chrom mentioned.

"Wow." Lissa twirled around, enjoying the feeling of this place. "This place is so serene, it almost makes you want to just flop down and take a nap, doesn't it?"

"Haha, tempting." Lucina giggled at her aunt's display. "What do you think, Robin?"

"Meh, seems like anywhere else to me." He said, not really affected at all.

"So... this is the Divine Dragon Grounds?" Gerome said as he admired the area.

"The Divine Dragon Grounds, also known famously as Naga's Cradle. It is said that the Divine Dragon herself once called this place home." Say'ri explained. "Here, the Voice will enact a holy rite to commune with Naga and regain her power."

"If she'll be as powerful as she was back at Fort Steiger, then she'll be a blessing to the war effort," Robin said.

As the Shepherds made their way to the center of this holy ground, they were face to face with her yet again. Tiki, the Voice of Naga, her body taken over by slumber. They could all feel power being poured within her and dared not to touch her, lest they fear to anger Naga herself.

"Lady Tiki?" Lucina said, wondering if she was close to waking up.

"Pray be silent, milady." Say'ri warned. "The voice is currently performing the rite. In doing so, she will draw the Divine Dragon's power from the land unto herself."

"Forgive me, I didn't realize. I thought she was just sleeping." The future princess apologize.

"All is forgiven, Lucina." All of a sudden, they heard Tiki talk as she opened her eyes and faced her visitors. "Greetings, Shepherds of Ylisse."

"My lady!" Say'ri gasped as she did not expect her to wake up so soon. She immediately dropped to one knee as did the rest of the Shepherds.

"Please, rise my friends. Rise and listen to my words." She spoke and the Shepherds did as she said. "I welcome you all to my Mother's home. You have all come very far in the short span of a few days. You have fought valiantly to reclaim peace and freedom for Valm and it's people. Your efforts will not go unrewarded. For your continuous strength and courage, my mother recognizes your hard work and extends her blessing to you, to protect you in the coming battle against the Conquerer Walhart." Tiki continued. "If my long life has taught me anything, it's that true power comes from the strength of your bonds and each and every one of you shares a powerful bond with one another, one that cannot be broken. Together, we will end Walhart's tyrannical rule and save this world!"

For Valm! For Ylisse! For the Shepherds!" Chrom pulled out his sword and pointed it at the sky.

FOR VALM! FOR YLISSE! FOR THE SHEPHERDS!" The rest of the group repeated, pointing their weapons in the air as they cheered.

Hehe, she may be better at speeches than Chrom. Robin thought as he saw his friends cheer at the speech the Voice gave.

"Do not fret my friends, I believe in each and every one of you." Tiki smiled. "I thank you all for coming and listening to my words. Please, treat this place as if it was your home."

With that she gave Chrom a look, signaling him that it was time. He nodded and looked at his wife, Lucina, and few others before raising his hand.

"Shepherds! Set up camp! We'll be staying for the night. In the morning, we take the fight to Walhart and end this war for good!"

With one final cheer, the Shepherds dispersed. Only a few remained with Tiki, as they knew what would come next. As Robin turned to leave to set up his tent, he felt his hand being grabbed. He turned around and saw that Tiki herself had stopped him from leaving.

"Robin, would you mind staying for a while? Me and some of your friends have something we would like to talk to you about." Tiki asked, hoping he would resist.

"Uh, okay. Sure." He said as he allowed her to lead him away from the other Shepherds, Chrom, Lucina, Gaius, Say'ri, Sumia, Frederick, Lissa, and Cordelia following. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain shortly." Once they knew they would have their privacy, Tiki was the first to start. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, this is everyone," Chrom said which confused Robin as to what was going on.

"Is this really necessary, mother?" Lucina asked. She was informed about what would transpire after the speech and didn't like it one bit, mainly because she was afraid of how Robin was going to react.

"Yes, Lucina. Yes, it is." Sumia stated.

"What's going on here?" The grandmaster asked as he wondered why the Voice wanted to speak with him and some of his friends in private.

"Robin, the reason I asked for you and your friends to come today is that we're concerned about you," Tiki stated.

"Concerned?" He questioned, still confused as to what was going on. He thought they came to hear seek guidance from the voice "Concerned how?"

"Robin, listen to me, okay?" Tiki calmly said. "What your friends say may greatly upset you but I want you to stay calm, hear each of them out, and know that we care for you, that I care for you, and that we want to help you."

"Help me? I don't even understand what's going on here. This is confusing as hell." He then turned to his best friend. "Chrom, what the hell is going on here? I want answers."

"Robin, just calm down for a minute, okay." He said. "Look, you know you're my best friend, probably the greatest friend I've ever had and ever will have. You have been to several of us and without your council, I don't know where I would be." He said before getting to the point even though it was going to hurt him to say such things about his friend. "But, lately, I feel like your becoming distant, like your angry all the time, and it hurts me to say it, but I feel like I don't understand you anymore."

"Chrom, what are you saying?" Robin said as he never thought his friend would say such things. It was hurting him as well as Chrom.

"What I'm trying to say is, I feel that the decisions you have been making are not only not in your best interest, it's not in the best interests of the Shepherds or Ylisse," Chrom said as he gritted his teeth and looked away. "I... I'm sorry, this is so hard. I can't do this to him."

"Chrom, what do you mean by 'the decisions I've been making?'" Robin asked but received no answer as the prince found this situation to be difficult. "Chrom?"

"Robin, everyone's afraid to say it, so I will," Sumia interjected, her arms crossed. "You're scaring people. You're scaring everyone here."

"Wha." He didn't expect such to hear that, especially from Sumia. He took a few steps back and realized what this may be about. "If this is about Fort Steiger, then I'm sorry."

"It's not just about Fort Steiger, Robin." The Queen interrupted, not accepting his apology. "It's about your behavior, your decisions, and everything that you've been doing to yourself ever since you started this obsessive vendetta with that Aversa woman."

"No... No..." Now she had gone too far. It was one thing for her to say such things like he's scaring everyone, but it's another thing to bring her into the mix. It's not an obsession, it's his mission. "Don't you dare bring her into this."

"Or what, Robin? You going to pull out that tome and kill me?" Sumia asked angrily. "Because if you did, I honestly would not be surprised."

"Alright, this has gone on long enough!" Robin yelled back at her. "What the hell is this? Some kind of intervention?" He asked and scoffed since everyone didn't seem surprised that he figured it out. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into any of you, or why you thought you could say such things to me but I'm not dealing with this nonsense any longer." He then turned around to leave but Sumia rushed over and got in his way.

"No, Robin! You're going to stand here and you're going to listen to what we have to say! You need to understand that what you've been doing is wrong!" She insisted.

"Get out of my way, Sumia." He told her but she shook her head.

"No."

"I said, get out of my way!" He raised his voice but that didn't affect her.

"The only way you're going to make me move is if you use that tome against me because I'm not moving." She remained insistent even as Robin pulled out his Book of Naga.

"You think I won't?!" He threatened.

"Robin, please stop!" Lucina cried in which the grandmaster turned to face her. "We just want to talk, that's all. Please put your tome down and just listen to what everyone has to say."

He looked at the future princess pleading to him and felt hurt that Lucina was against him. But since she wanted to handle this matter diplomatically, the least he could do was hear everyone out. He put his tome in his pocket and turned to face everyone.

"Alright everyone, please sit down," Tiki said as she sat down with everyone doing the same. "Now, Robin, before we get started, all I ask is that you hear what your friends have to say. You will get your chance to speak when everyone's done, okay?"

"Fine." He said angrily, seeing this whole thing as a waste of time.

"Who would like to go first?" The Voice asked.

"I will," Cordelia said. When she didn't take the tactician's side, he was hurt since he thought they shared a great friendship but he decided not to say anything and let her speak her mind. "Robin, you know I love you and care for you. You're like a brother to me and you have done so much for me, Ricken, and Severa. Words could not describe how thankful I am to have you in my life and that will never change." She said before getting to the hard parts. "Back then, when you asked me to assist you in traveling to the Outrealms to find Aversa, I thought we were doing it to bring justice to Lady Emmeryn. But now, I've realized that all I did was help you with your obsession."

"Cordelia." He wanted to say something but was interrupted.

"I know you blame yourself for their deaths. My Pegasus Knight sisters and Phila, I know you think it was your fault and maybe that's what really started this but Robin, it wasn't anyone's fault. It certainly wasn't your fault." She began to tear up as she didn't expect this to be so hard. "When you fell into a coma after you slaughtered all those Plegian soldiers, I never left your side. I stayed with you, holding your hand, waiting for you to wake up so I could tell you that I didn't blame you one bit. But, I realized I couldn't stop you from blaming yourself. And I'm sorry, Robin. I'm sorry I couldn't stop you." She wiped her tears away and she finished. "That's all I have to say."

Robin was holding back the tears as well as he had no idea Cordelia was holding this in. But, he couldn't deny that what she said was true. He blamed himself for the demise of the Pegasus Knights, and for Phila's death. He blamed himself even now, it was something he carried with him for the last two years and no matter what, no one could change that.

"I guess I'll go next," Lissa said as she turned to face the grandmaster. "I've been with you since day one Robin and ever since then, I've always looked up to you. Ever since you saved me from that bandit in Southtown, I idolized you, I respected you because you were my hero. Whenever I had to fight, I always thought 'what would Robin do'. It gave me strength, it gave me hope." She told him. "But, lately, I feel like you've been changing. Like you're doing things your own way and ignoring everyone who cares about you. I remember how handsome and cool you looked when you smiled, but lately, you don't smile as much as you used to and maybe that's because we're at war, but whenever we have free time, it's like none of us exist. You just bury yourself in training and work. You never want to hang out with me or anyone else anymore and it hurts." And with that, she finished. "Okay, I'm done."

 _Lissa, you just don't understand_. Robin was hurt that Lissa was upset with him. He had no idea that she was feeling neglected and felt ashamed for not spending as much time with her as he would've liked. But, she didn't understand that his duties as a Grandmaster were serious and that during a war, he had no time for "Free Time".

"If it pleases everyone, I will go next," Frederick said as he turned to the Grandmaster. "Robin, I think you and I both know that we didn't start out as good friends. I viewed you as a possible threat to my Lord and Lady and that kept us from hardly interacting with one another. But, the truth is, it was much more than that. Deep down, I truly disliked you, by how you easily won the trust of the people. I hated it, and some part of me wished you would just disappear." He admitted. "But, after you risked your life to protect Lady Emmeryn from that assassin, I knew that you were truly a good person and that I was the fool. I accepted that and now, I respect you greatly, as an equal, and more so as a friend." He continued. "But her death was avenged a long time ago, you have taken more lives than what honor demands. I know I never said it before, but I care about you and I would stand by you even if the world were to turn against you. I just pray that this path of vengeance you walk doesn't lead to that." He sadly said. "I'm finished."

 _It's not vengeance, damn it_. He knew that Frederick didn't like him at first. Even though when they first met, he said he had no personal dislike towards the tactician that as soon as he befriended the rest of the Shepherds, that he would soon grow to loath him. But, they patched up their differences and became good friends. He didn't think the knight would be worried about him, especially since he helped the tactician hunt down Aversa during the two years of peace.

"Guess it's my turn." Gaius started. "Look, Bubbles. I'm not the kind of guy to get all sentimental and everything, but you know I think you're my best bud, right? I mean, you trusted me, a thief, with the position of Spymaster, hell I thought you were crazy at first when you sprang that on me. But, then I realized that you trusted me and I wanted to do whatever I could to make sure you didn't regret giving me this chance to become something better." He explained. "You know you'll always be my bud and all but, Bubbles, you've got to put a lid on that temper of yours. All that pent up aggression is bad for your health, you know?" He said his words and stopped. "Okay, that was it."

 _My temper is not a problem_. He thought. He knew he had a lot of anger but he never saw it as a problem. His anger was his energy. His hatred for his enemies, his drive. There was nothing wrong with that, especially in a war.

"It's my turn," Sumia said while looking at Robin with a frown. She was clearly the most outspoken one here about the grandmaster's behavior and she was going to voice it, whether he liked it or not. "Robin, you have no idea how hard it is for me to say this, but I have to say or you'll never understand why I'm so afraid of you." She told him. He couldn't bear to hear someone say that to him, to hear that someone was afraid of him and it nearly broke his heart. "Robin, I don't think you would know what to do with yourself if you didn't go charging off into a fight or killing someone with your magic. You have a serious problem controlling your temper. You've got this... this rage that you barely keep in check." She continued. "Back at Fort Steiger, you laughed, Robin. You laughed! While the Resistance were pointing weapons at us, you laughed! When they hurt Chrom's leg, you laughed! And when you slaughtered them all while they screamed for mercy, you laughed! YOU LAUGHED, ROBIN!" She was almost about to lose her temper now but managed to calm herself down. "I've seen what you've become, and I want to help you but I don't even know if I can. Because honestly, I can't see how you're any different than the evil that you wish to destroy."

Robin wanted to do a lot of things as Sumia finished. Cry, yell out in anger, run away, but he felt like he could do any of those things. He felt like each and every one of his friends were taking turns stabbing him in the chest.

"I'm done." She finished.

"Okay, thank you Sumia." Tiki nodded. "Anyone else?" She looked around. Lucina was afraid to speak, Say'ri had nothing to say on the subject and Chrom was trying to find the words but couldn't so he chose to be quiet. "Alright then. Robin, you may now have the chance to say what you want."

"Oh? You want to hear what I have to say? Doesn't anyone else have any more confessions to share." He said sarcastically. "Anyone? No? Are you sure? Sure there's not anything you want to get off your damn chests?!"

"Robin, calm do..." Chrom said but was interrupted.

"Because, if you don't I have something I'd like to get off my chest." He turned to his friend. "Chrom, do you know why I agreed to join the Shepherds. It wasn't just because I respected your kindness, It was because you were pathetic."

In that moment everyone gasped at Robin's harsh words. Chrom, in particular, was completely taken aback by the cold words of his friend.

"You were an absolute joke. When you fought those bandits in Southtown, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How you fought those dastards, leaving Lissa, who was a cleric at the time with no fighting experience whatsoever, to fend for herself and you didn't even stop to think that your own sister was in danger, did you?" Robin said harshly. "The cold truth is, I joined you because I pitied how weak you were."

"Wow," Chrom said. The bad feeling he had about judging Robin fro his actions were completely washed away when he said those words. Sumia was right, his tactician has changed. "You must've been holding that in for a long time. haven't you?"

"What I can't believe is that, after everything I have done, for you, for the Shepherds, and for your country, that you have any right to judge me for my actions!" He yelled. "My actions, my decisions, have saved more lives than you ever had in your entire life."

"By killing anyone who so much commits a minor offense?!" Chrom raised his voice but his friend refused to back down. "The Shepherds are not a death squad. We're supposed to be better than that."

"You see that's the problem with being a do-gooder Chrom, if you follow the rules by the book, you'll never get results." He explained. "When you made me Grandmaster, I swore to protect the people of Ylisse and I will, no matter what I have to do."

"Like resorting to Dark Magic rituals to increase your powers?!" Chrom brought up the topic and those unaware of it gasped in shock.

"What are you talking about?" The grandmaster feigned ignorance.

"Don't lie to me, Robin. When you were on Sage's Hamlet, you transferred the power of three ancient tomes into the book of Naga using a Dark Magic ritual that Henry taught you. Don't even try to lie, I have proof." The prince continued.

"You make it sound like it's a crime. I increased my powers, so what?"

"So what?! The Robin I knew would drink liquor before dabbling in Dark Magic." Chrom reminded him, causing his friend to look away. "What happened to you to make you this way?"

"I woke up." He said. "I woke up to how disgusting and rotten this world is. I hate everything about it, it's killed good and innocent people who did nothing wrong. It killed Emmeryn, Phila, Jorge's family, Yen'fay, and a lot more. Why is it that people like them are dead while people like... like that witch are still around."

"Robin, listen to me." He grabbed him by the shoulders. "I will say this one more time. Their deaths are not your fault, Okay?" He said softly, having finally calmed down. "I know what you've given up, every decision you've made in the last two years, it's because of her. Because you're so consumed with what happened with Emm to let yourself have a life, it's time to let it go, Robin. Just let it go." He begged. "Aversa will get what's coming to her, I promise you that. But, she's already taken so much from us. Don't let her take anymore."

"Chrom, I..." He thought it over. He knew what this was. This really was an intervention. To help him realize that his constant obsession with becoming stronger and better than Aversa is affecting him and others around him. He wanted so desperately to say yes. To say that he'll forget about Aversa and move on.

But he couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, Chrom. I can't." He moved his hands off of him.

"Robin." He was upset that his friend still refused to listen.

"I made a promise to kill her two years ago. I will have justice for all she has done. I'm sorry I can't let go of it like you want me too, but it's just what I have to do. I'll never stop hating her. Not until she dies." He said wiping his tears and looking towards his friends. "I truly apologize to you all, and I thank you for being honest with me. You've given me much to think about." He turned to the Voice. "May I please be excused? I'd like to be alone."

"You may," Tiki said, and Robin tried to leave but Lucina grabbed onto his hand.

"Robin. Don't go." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Lucina." He apologized. "I... I know how you feel and I feel the same. But, I don't deserve you."

"R-Robin, no." She began to tear up as he said those words and broke free of her grasp, leaving the group.

"I tried," Chrom said, angry at himself for not being able to convince his friend to let go of his obsession. "Damn it."

"You did your best, honey," Sumia said, grabbing onto his hand. "It may have been harsh but Robin needed to hear this."

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Chrom said.

Although he knew that this may have permanently strained his friendship with the Grandmaster. But, it had to be done.

* * *

As Robin walked away from the others he kept walking until he was out of earshot. He enjoyed the silence, it allowed him to think out loud if he needed to. He sat by the river, picking little pebbles and throwing them into the watch, watching as they skip across the river and then sink into the abyss.

Robin still believed that he was in the right. He took no pride or joy in killing his enemies, he would tell anyone that. But, even he knew that some lives needed to be taken in order to better the world.

 _Evil people can't change. That's just how it is_. He thought. _Though, they're not wrong about my temper._

The grandmaster admitted it. He had a serious anger problem and it consumed his very soul. Angry at Walhart, angry at Aversa, angry at Chrom, angry at the Shepherds, even angry at himself.

He was always angry.

He thought of his anger as his energy, he told Lucina that once, right before they left Port Ferox. But, it's as Gaius said. Too much aggression isn't healthy and he knew that. But, he just couldn't help himself.

 _That still doesn't justify the horrible things I said to Chrom_. When he said he joined the Shepherds out of pity for Chrom's weakness, he said that partly out of truth and partly out of anger for an intervention of all things suddenly being shoved into his face.

"I knew you'd be out here by yourself. You do love the quiet, don't you?" He heard a voice come at him, although he didn't expect to hear it again. Especially since their last talk ended with her telling him she never wanted to see him again.

"Ever heard of the famous quote 'silence is golden?'" He quipped.

"I'm not a book reader like you, remember?" The voice replied.

"Yeah, I remember. Sev." He looked over to his apprentice who then walked over to his side and sat down right next to him. The last time they talked, she confessed her love for him and it ended with him freezing, unable to think of a response which ultimately culminated in him being pushed to the ground and told to go to hell. He spent some time away from her, per Cordelia and Ricken's advice so he could find the right words to say in order to mend their strong friendship. But, now that she was her, talking to him again, he didn't know what to say.

"I heard everything." She told him.

"Ah, so that's why you came over here, to take pity on me?" He asked offensively.

"You know that's not why" She retorted.

"Whatever. What do you even want, Sev? I was under the impression that you wanted nothing to do with me anymore." He reminded her of what drove them apart.

"Robin, I... I was wrong." She said shamefully. "I didn't mean to say that to you. I was just upset, okay?!"

"You think I don't know that. You were upset because I hurt you." He explained. "Just like I hurt everyone around me."

"Robin, they were jerks! They don't know what you have to go through every day." She said. "But I do. I understand."

"You understand? Is that so? Tell me then, Sev. Did you have to stand and listen to your friends tell you that they're afraid of you? Did you have to listen as they call every good deed that you did into question? No? Then how could you possibly begin to understand!"

"Because I'm not afraid of you." She told him. "To me, that blue-haired idiot is not my leader. You are. You saved me from that island. You took me shopping, you sparred with me, you trained me in tactics, and I got to know the man behind that Grandmaster title. Nothing you could do would make me fear you."

"Sev." He muttered. "When you told me you loved me, I didn't mean to just freeze like that. I'm not saying I hated it, it's just I never had someone say something so wonderful to me before."

"Robin, you don't have to say anything. I already know how you feel."

"No, I need to say it. The words are important." He looked at her. "Severa, I love you. Not the way you want me too, but I do. I do love you."

"Robin." She began to tear up as she heard those kind words.

"But, you deserve someone better than me. Someone who's not gonna hurt you like the way I did. Some who will recuperate your feelings immediately after you confess them. I'm not that guy, never will be." He told her. "I think... I think you should stay as far away from me as possible."

"No. Never." She said grabbing his face and making him look at her. "Why would I do that, you idiot. I'm right where I want to be."

"Sev." He began to tear up. This clearly was not a good day for the Grandmaster of Ylisse, first the judgments of his friends and now this. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I already have, you fool." She said as she pulled him closer, resting his head on her chest and holding him in her arms to the point where she would never let go. "I love you, Robin. No matter what, that will never change."

 _Lucina doesn't deserve a guy like you_. She thought as she held the crying tactician, running her hands through his hair. _Then again, I'm not sure I do either. But what I do know is that even if we end up with different people, I never stop loving you, Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse, my leader... my light._

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes before Severa reluctantly let go.

"You're a loyal apprentice, Severa. One I wouldn't know what to do without." He admitted.

"Well, duh. You'd crash and burn if you didn't have me watching your back." She stuck her tongue out.

"Don't be so smug." He laughed.

"Anyway, we should probably... wha... Ro-Robin?!" Suddenly, Severa's eyes looked behind the Grandmaster in utter horror which greatly concerned him.

"Sev, what's wrong? Is someth-" He then turned around to see what she was afraid of and suddenly he realized. What he didn't understand was how could it happen here, a place that supposedly housed the Divine Dragon herself. That didn't matter, what did matter was the threat that stood before them. "Risen!"

A group of Risen was head in their direction from the southern entrance and seeing as how there were Risen here, odds are there will be some at the Western and Eastern entrances of the Divine Dragon Grounds, possibly surround them.

"Oh, gods! Robin look!" Severa pointed to the head of them all, it was a Valkyrie Risen but there was no mistaking it's identity.

"Demon... Kill... Demon..."

"Pheros?" There was no mistaking that the Risen who lead this small group was in fact, the General whom they fought at Fort Steiger. Still, it was horrifying to see her in this state. "Now we know why our Pegasus Scout didn't report back in."

"Robin, if there's Risen here, then it's just like what happened in the future!" She suddenly realized. "They're here for Tiki! This is how she died in our future!"

"A Risen ambush to kill the Voice, huh?" He said. "Severa, get back to the others and let them know."

"What?! I'm not leaving you here!" She argued.

"This is no time to argue. If Risen are coming from the Southern entrance, I'm willing to be there will be more at the Eastern and Western flank. Tell Chrom and send some Shepherds to assist me." He ordered.

"But, Robin..."

"I'll be okay, I promise." He told her. Just then one of the Risen started sprinting who took a running leap, ready to cut them down. "Go! Now!" The grandmaster pulled out his tome and pierced it through the chest with Katarina's Bolt.

Reluctantly, she left to inform the Prince. Robin stood ready to face the rest of the undead monsters, tome in one hand, Levin Sword in the other.

"I'm having a bad day, and you freaks are making it worse!" He yelled. "I could use a stress relief! So, cmon! Lay down and die!

* * *

 **Well, there you have it.**

 **I wanted a follow-up of Robin's fight with Gerome so that the two will be on friendlier terms from here on out.**

 **And then, there's the intervention. It was about time Robin's behavior was called into question. Although it didn't work out like they had planned, it obviously had some** affect **on our hero.**

 **Til next time.**


	36. My Belief's Won't Change

**Bet you guys weren't expecting another chapter now, were ya?**

 **I know I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry. Part of it has to do with my life, I've been working a lot and spending time with family since it's summertime and I go back to school on the 28th. Part of it also had to do with the fact that this chapter was not easy to write. I went back and forth with this one and believe me, it was stressful at times. Thankfully, I did it and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Let's start with some shoutouts. First one goes to Letters and Numbers for the fic _three words to die for_ , a fic I highly recommend you read if you're a fan of Persona 5. 2nd shoutout** **goes to BlackDomus500 for the fic _A Joker's Panther_.**

 **This is a pretty simple chapter, expect lot's of dialogue.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the 36th chapter.**

* * *

After the intervention had ended and Robin left to be by his lonesome, Lucina felt awful for not sticking up for him, or at least comfort him in some manner. Before she could even make a move, she saw Severa walking in his direction. She then decided to leave it alone, considering what Cynthia told her about how he and Severa were distant after the Grandmaster supposedly rejected her feelings and felt that maybe those two could finally make up by talking.

However, it wasn't Severa beating her to the punch that was eating her away, it was what Robin said when he left.

 _I know how you feel and I feel the same. But, I don't deserve you._

He had no right to say that. Why would he say something like that? Is it because of the intervention? Was it because of what her parents said to him that he now feels like he isn't worth loving?

 _It's not true!_ She wanted to tell him but he was already out of earshot so it was too late.

When the others dispersed, only Chrom and Sumia remained. They didn't seem to notice that their daughter was still there, still contemplating the events that transpired.

"I tried." She heard her father say. "Damn it."

"You did your best, honey." Her mother said, grabbing Chrom's hand. "It may have been harsh but Robin needed to hear this."

"I know." He agreed with her. When they were about to head to their tent, Sumia stopped and noticed that her daughter was lost in thought, probably thinking over the results of the intervention.

"Lucina?" She said, breaking her thoughts.

"Oh, Mother." The future princess replied. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About Robin?" She inquired, wondering if her thoughts were on the tactician.

"Yes." She turned to face her. "Mother, the things you said to him... well... they were so cruel."

"Lucina..." Sumia knew that her daughter would defend the Grandmaster. And while she does partially agree with her, she still believed that those words needed to be said.

"Why would you say such horrible things to him?" She asked sincerely "He's one of your best friends. Why would you say that he's no different than the evil he wishes to destroy?"

"It's because I'm scared, Lucina." Her mother admitted. "We're finally about to face the Conqueror and we don't even have a good grasp of how strong he is. If Robin keeps acting out with this vendetta he has, he's going to get himself killed."

"I know, Mother. I'm scared too." She told her. "But still, don't think you were a little harsh?"

"*Sigh* Okay, Lucina. I'm going to tell you something I was hoping to never have to mention again." She said, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulder as they went for a walk. "About a year after Gangrel's defeat, Robin spent all of his time looking for Aversa when he wasn't doing work for the realm. One day, Frederick tipped him off about a lead regarding her location. Supposedly, one of Gangrel's former lieutenants, a man named Orton, was leading a gang of bandits that were harassing Ylissean citizens out of spite for losing the war."

"So Robin went after him?" Lucina questioned.

"He did." Sumia nodded. "He told no one where he was going, he simply left, taking his sword and tome with him. He was gone for about a week and Chrom got worried. Frederick gave him Orton's location so he, along with his royal guard, went out to look for him. By the time they arrived, every member of Orton's gang was dead. As for Orton himself, he was found hanging from a tree, his entire body covered in stab wounds and burns. Robin had tortured him for information."

"Oh," Lucina had gasped, she had no idea that the grandmaster would go so far as to torture someone for information. Whoever this Aversa woman was, she must've put him through hell to make him go so far.

"The man was scum, he harassed innocent civilians and apart from the torture, his death was justified." Sumia was about to get to the worse part. "However, about a month after his death, a woman came to visit the castle. We assumed she was just one of Robin's fangirls who wanted to meet with him. When Chrom called him down to meet her, she introduced herself. At that moment, we realized she wasn't any fangirl of his. Her name was Alyssa, she was Orton's wife, and she came to the castle to assassinate him for revenge."

"His wife?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "After she introduced herself, she went for a stab but Robin caught her hand and used his free hand to grab her neck. When Chrom suggested imprisonment for assassination, she laughed, calling Ylisseans soft and proclaimed that she would never stop until her husband was avenged. That was all Robin needed to hear before he snapped her neck like a twig."

Lucina didn't say anything. She just continued to hear her mother speak her story and hoped it didn't get worse from there.

"After that, he just told the guards to 'clean up the mess' and left for his office, as if nothing had happened." Sumia finished. "So you see Lucina, that's why I said those things to him. Because I've seen what he's turned into. A man with no mercy in his heart, a strong hatred for everything evil, wanting to erase it all by any means necessary. We're the Shepherds, we're supposed to protect the innocent and safeguard Ylisse. But, if we're not capable of mercy and forgiveness, how are we any better than our enemies?"

"Mother." Lucina hugged her mother as the story came to a close. She still believed in Robin, that's something that will never change, but she was now starting to understand why her mother was so afraid.

"Maybe I'm just naive to how the world works. Gods, I know Robin would tell me that. But, I can't help how I feel." Sumia confessed.

"It's not naive, Mother." Her daughter said. "You have your ideals and Robin has his. You can't give up on him, even if you believe he's changed."

"Of course I wouldn't. I know he's a good man." She said, hugging her daughter. "I just want this war to be over."

"Me too, Mother. Me too."

The two hugged for a little while, Lucina wanting to comfort her Mother. It was clear that even Sumia was upset over the things she said to Robin, even though she believed he needed to hear them. After hearing her story, Lucina began to understand the reason behind the intervention. Chrom and Sumia just wanted to help their friend who has now been consumed by hate and vengeance.

At that moment, Lucina made a silent promise to herself. That after this war ends and the Conquerer is defeated, she would spend every waking moment with the man she loves, to rid his heart of darkness and fill it with light, to replace his rage with happiness, his hate in exchange with love.

However, their brief moment of silence was interrupted when the Princess spotted Severa sprinting in their direction.

"Lucina!" She stopped in front of her, catching her breath.

"Severa? What's wrong?" The Princess asked in worry, breaking her hug with her mother.

"We're under attack! Risen have come!" She told them which immediately put them on guard.

"Oh, gods!" Lucina gasped as she knew what that meant, that Tiki's life was at stake.

"Shepherds! Risen are attacking!" Severa yelled to get everyone's attention.

The Shepherds immediately dropped what they were doing and armed themselves for battle against the current threat. They then regrouped with Lucina and Severa to come up with a plan.

"What's the situation?" Chrom asked before realizing something. "Where's Robin?"

"He's holding off the Risen at the southern entrance. He told me to come warn you all." Severa told him.

"He's fighting them all by himself?! That idiot!" The Prince said angrily.

"I'll go help, Robin!" Nah proclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll go help the boss!" Brady joined in.

"Alright." Chrom nodded.

"I'll go as well." Gerome offered his assistance which was met with a few skeptical looks.

"Can I trust you?" Chrom asked but the Wyvern Lord walked right by him, calling his Minerva.

"Whether you do or not, he does." He said before getting onto his Wyvern.

"Very well." The Prince said. "Good luck."

With that, the three made their way to the southern entrance to help Robin in his fight against the Risen. Just as they left, Frederick rode up to his Lord on horseback with dire news

"Milord! Risen are coming in from the Eastern and Western flanks!" Frederick informed him.

"Damn, one problem after another." He said. Seeing as how his friend is currently occupied, the Shepherds were without a strategist.

...Or were they?

"Shepherds! The Risen have attacked, we must fight defend the voice and her land from this evil!" He said before turning to his friend's apprentice. "Severa, since my idiot of a strategist isn't here, you're our tactician for now."

"Wha!" She said in shock. "But, I..."

"You can do it, Severa." Lucina encouraged her to take the role. "Robin believes you can do it, so believe in yourself."

At that moment, she realized that this was what she was waiting for. The opportunity to prove herself, to everyone, to her Mother, and to Robin. Now was the time to act!

"Alright listen up!" Severa exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "Risen are attacking from the Eastern and Western Flank. Everyone break off into two teams, one defending each entrance! Chrom will lead one team, Lucina, you lead the other! I want at least two healers in each group with archers and mages at the front!" She ordered and everyone got into their respective pair ups while Severa called out who would be in which team. "Team 1: Chrom, Sumia, Lissa, Lon'qu, Vaike, Panne, Cherche, Gregor, Gaius, Maribelle, Father, Mother, Kellam, and Sully. Team 2: Lucina, Owain, Stahl, Tharja, Henry, Olivia, Libra, Nowi, Donnel, Noire, Laurent, Cynthia, Yarne, Virion, and Miriel." Once she listed off each of the specific Shepherds, they each grouped into their respective teams. "Team 1, you deal with enemies coming from the east. Team 2, the west. Frederick, Kjelle, Anna, Say'ri, and I will stay here and defend Lady Tiki in case one breaks through. They're after her so watch your back at all times."

"Of course, Milady." The Chon'sin Princess nodded.

"Understood." Frederick simply said.

"We've got this," Anna said with confidence.

"I've got your back, Sev." Kjelle did the same.

"Alright, people! You have your orders! Let's move!" Severa exclaimed and everyone got into position, ready for the ambush.

 _I hope you're okay, Robin_. She thought. _Don't go dying on me now._

* * *

Robin stood his ground as he analyzed each of the Risen for weaknesses to exploit. From the looks of it, the majority of his enemies were flier units, Wyvern Lords and Griffen Riders alike, with the exception of Pheros, who he assumed was the leader of this group.

Just then, another charged at him, intent to kill.

"Thoron!" He cast at the enemy, killing both Wyvern and rider.

But it was futile. As he kept killing, he would see another take its place. Many of them weren't even trying to kill him, they were trying to slip past him to aim for their real target.

It was as Severa said, their main objective was the end the Voice of Naga.

While he was confident he would survive as he knew backup would come and that these Risen pose little to no challenge for him, he was worried about the worst possible outcome of this battle. That one of these Risen would slip past him and aim for Tiki.

 _Whoever planned this was smart_. He thought. Knowing that the Shepherds would be with Tiki, whoever created these Risen had devised and planned the quickest, most effective way to take out the Voice, by having Flier units use their speed to outmaneuver her protectors and go straight for the kill.

One Griffin Rider opted to fly over Robin and move past his guard.

"Fire!" He sent a fire spell to kill it but swiftly dodged the attack. One had slipped past him, his worst possible outcome coming true.

"HYAA!"

Or so he thought as the Griffin Rider was blasted out of the sky by Dragon fire.

He smiled as he turned, his backup had finally arrived.

"Robin!" He looked up to see Nah in her dragon form. "We're here to help!" She said before blast another ball of fire towards the enemy, killing a majority of them.

"Boss! You're okay!" Brady said as he took his place at Robin's side, healing any wounds he might've sustained while Gerome guarded the two.

"I was wondering when my backup would finally arrive." He said. "What's the situation?"

"Risen are attacking from the Eastern and Western flanks," Gerome informed him. "We already have two groups defending those while a third defends the Voice."

"That's my girl." He said happily, knowing Severa came up with a decisive plan to protect Tiki. Now that his backup had finally arrived, it was time to go all out. Once he regained his energy, he stood at the head with weapons in hand. "Alright guys, let's do this!"

"Yeah!" They all said.

* * *

Lucina and her team had made it to the western entrance just in time to see Risen coming in on fliers.

The archers and mages that consisted of Team 2 stood at the head while the rest of the ground units stood at the back with their weapons ready in case one slips past.

Virion and Noire unleashed their arrows, killing many of the fliers while the mages gave them backup. For every flier that didn't receive an arrow, they received a blast of Dark magic from Henry and Tharja or otherwise a fire spell from Miriel.

So far they were doing a good job, none had been able to slip past their guard and Lucina was confident in her team that they would succeed.

 _I wonder how Father and Robin are doing_. The Princess thought as a new wave of Risen arrived to take them on.

* * *

"By the gods, how many are there?!" Chrom yelled as a flier tried to slip past him only to be cut down by Falchion.

Vaike and Gaius stood at the front, their arrows trained on each Risen with Ricken, Cordelia, and Maribelle using their magic to assist them. Thankfully, Ricken's wind magic came in handy as he used Arcwind to knock many fliers of their mounts, allowing his wife and Maribelle to use fire magic to burn both rider and mount.

As they kept at it, Chrom was worried how long they could keep this up. It was as if there was no end to them. Just as things couldn't get worse, another Risen stepped forward, one that was different from the rest. It wasn't a flier like the rest but a Dark Knight.

As Chrom got a better look, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Because he had seen this Dark Knight before.

"Chrom," Sumia said in shock. "That's..."

"General Farber." He said, recognizing the Risen as the same General that Robin and Say'ri killed back at Valm Harbor. But seeing him here in this undead state was horrendous.

The undead Farber charged a spell and sent it towards Chrom but deflected it with his Falchion.

"Keep at it, Shepherds!" He encouraged. "We will not lose here!"

* * *

So far, progress was good. The two teams were handling the situation well but Severa knew to never underestimate her opponents and to take all possible outcomes into consideration. She stood along with Frederick, Anna, and Say'ri as they stood to the defend the Voice. Tiki was in no position to fight as she hadn't regained her full power yet. As the four stood in defensive positions, ready to kill any Risen who would try to aim for the Voice, the woman in question fell to her knees, her hand over her heart.

"Mother, please help guide my friends to victory." She prayed.

While she prayed, Severa turned back to the situation. A straggler was able to slip past the Eastern flank and was headed for the Voice.

"Frederick!" She ordered.

"Understood!" He struck the straggler with a lance, killing the rider.

"Say'ri, deal with the Wyvern!" Severa commanded.

"Right!" She replied as she used her blade to decapitate the Wyvern with speed. Both Wyvern and Rider had dissolved, signaling their end.

While both teams were doing their best, Severa knew they couldn't keep it up forever. More kept coming after many had been killed. At this rate, the Risen would overwhelm them.

It wasn't until Severa noticed a glow out of the corner of her eyes that something was about to change. She looked behind her to notice that the Voice of Naga had begun to glow, her body surrounded by an aura of yellow energy.

"Milady." Say'ri turned to see Tiki stand up to her feet, her arms spread as she opened her eyes, both pools glowing a faint green color.

"I will not allow these abominations taint my Mother's sacred grounds and harm my friends!" As Tiki declared her intention to protect her friends, she flew into the air as the yellow aura around her grew brighter, blinding her companions. "Begone!"

With those words said, the Voice sent a shockwave in the form of a bright yellow light throughout the Divine Dragon Grounds.

* * *

As Robin and his companions kept on fighting, he felt the ground tremble. He turned to see a bright yellow light where he believed the Voice to be. He was surprised to see her flying through the air without the use of her dragon form.

"I will not allow these abominations taint my Mother's sacred grounds and harm my friends!" He heard her speak. "Begone!"

With that said, a shockwave of light emitted from her body. As it flowed throughout the area, Robin looked back to see the remaining Risen dropping dead.

As each Risen dissolved into nothing, he took one last look at Pheros before light engulfed her.

"D-D-Demon." Was her final words before she was erased from existence.

 _Even in death, she still believed I was the evil one_. He scoffed in disgust as he walked over to where she had died and spat in that very spot. _I'll show you. I'll show everyone that I'm right!_

"Is... is it over?" Nah asked.

"Seems like it." Gerome replied.

"What just happened?" Brady wondered.

"It appears the Voice has returned to her full strength." The Wyvern Lord added. "Maybe that's why she died in our future, she was powerless and overwhelmed. Without her power, she could do nothing against an army of flier units."

"But we saved her." The manakete added. "We stopped her death from happening."

"That we did." Gerome turned to the Grandmaster. "It appears you've proven me wrong yet again, Sir."

Robin didn't say anything. He just continued to look upon the ground in which Pheros had died. Seeing her in the form of a Risen was nothing short of horrifying. Someone in Valm had killed her and turned her into a Risen, all the while planning an ambush on the Voice.

"And yet. I'm worse than this evil?" He thought as he clenched his fist in utter rage. Today had been one of the worst days of his life. His beliefs and goals were called into question by his closest friends and his actions were seen as questionable. And yet someone, somewhere in Valm, killed this Valmese General and turned her into a undead freak of nature, and he's the one who's evil? Him?!

"Robin?" Nah said as she saw her friend shaking with rage. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer her. He simply turned around, walked right past her in the direction of camp.

"Cmon guys, let head back." He simply said.

She looked towards Gerome and Brady who looked just as confused as she was by Robin's sudden mood change. They went after him as he stomped his way back to the others.

* * *

Chrom watched as the Voice unleashed a powerful shockwave, killing each and every Risen that tainted the Divine Dragon Grounds, purifying her Naga's sacred grounds of the undead menace.

With the threat over, he sheathed his weapons and ordered his team to regroup with Severa, hoping that Lucina's team and Robin's group made it alright.

"Father!" Lucina called out as her team regrouped with Chrom's

"Lucina." He said in relief. "Thank the Gods, you're okay."

The Shepherds gathered around the Voice, knowing that their victory was all thanks to her. Tiki had fallen to her knees after using her power to wipe out the Risen but appeared to be unharmed.

"Milady, are you unharmed?" Say'ri asked in concern.

"Yes, thanks to all of you," Tiki said, voicing her appreciation to the Shepherds for protecting her.

"Honestly, I think we should be thanking you," Chrom replied. "Without your help, we would've been overwhelmed."

"You've taken in the power of the Divine Dragon?" The Chon'sin Princess wondered.

"Some of it, yes." She nodded before giggling. "It's strange. This power had always isolated me. Many were the days I wept alone, cursing the charge placed before me."

"Lady Tiki," Lucina whispered, sympathizing with the Voice of Naga, knowing full well what it meant to lose people you loved.

"But now my power has a purpose, and the world needs it to avoid a ruinous future." She said. "And so I shall offer it freely. Allow me to join you, Shepherds."

"Are you certain?" The future princess asked. "There will be many battles ahead of us, Milady."

"I am. I've had quite enough of living in solitude, thank you. Besides, I've always longed to better know this world. Now I can help you save it." Tiki stated with each of the Shepherds smiling at the thought of the Voice of Naga join them officially.

"In that case, welcome to the Shepherds, Lady Tiki," Chrom said as he gave a bow of respect.

Each of the Shepherds cheered for both their victory and for their new member. Having Tiki on their side would be a boon for their upcoming fight against the Conquerer. Nobody knew just how strong he really is and having the Voice alongside them to offer assistance and guidance would prove to me a welcome addition to the group.

Chrom then ordered the Shepherds to rest and prepare. Tomorrow, they would take the fight to Walhart and free Valm from his clutches once and for all. Chrom and the rest of the War Council remained with Tiki as they waited for the return of their tactician.

"What a day." Chrom sighed with exhaustion.

"Are you alright, honey?" Sumia said, in concern for her beloved.

"I'll live." He simply shrugged.

The group heard footsteps heading towards their direction. They turned to see Robin and his group approaching them. Normally, Chrom would scold him for trying to do things on his own again but after the intervention and the Risen attack, he was just glad his friend was safe.

"Robin." He started, walking up to his friend and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Hmph." The tactician simply brushed his friend's hand off of him and walked by him. "Like you care."

"Robin." Chrom felt hurt by his friend's cold tone, knowing that he was still upset over the intervention and the Risen attack didn't do much to brighten his day.

Once he faced the War Council, he gave them a serious look as if he had uncovered something and wished to share it.

"This wasn't just some random Risen attack. It was a trap." He informed them.

"A trap?" Say'ri said, stunned at the Grandmaster's assumption.

"Armies of Risen show up around the same time Tiki attempts to regain her full strength, a majority of them are flier units so they can outmaneuver our attacks and go straight for a kill? That's not a coincidence. Someone set this up, and that someone has the power to create Risen." He explained and each of the Council looked at each other, wondering just who the mastermind behind this attack could be.

"Only the Grimleal have that kind of power." Lucina brought up.

"Exactly." The grandmaster added. "Someone in Walhart's army is Grimleal, possibly a spy and whoever they are, they wanted Tiki dead."

"But why? I mean what's the point of staging an attack like this?" Cordelia wondered.

"In our future, it was an ambush like this that kill the Voice in our time," Gerome told them. "Even after the Conquerer was defeated, Valm never recovered from the loss and many blamed the Shepherds for her death."

"So it's possible that whoever planned this just wanted to lower morale?" Sumia thought.

"Not just lower morale. But to plunge the entire continent into despair." Chrom concluded.

"Typical Grimleal," Robin added before giving the Queen a glare of contempt. "And some call me evil."

"Robin." She looked away, not making eye contact as she could feel the venom of his words being directed at her.

"We need to be on guard at all times when we face the Conqueror, whoever this spy is, I'm willing to bet he or she will be with him," Robin said and each nodded in agreement.

"Well, you heard the man. Now that we know there's a Grimleal among Walhart's ranks, we can't let our guard down. Get some rest, you've earned it." And with that, the War Council was dismissed, each going back to their respective tents or going to spend time with their respective partners.

Robin had said what he wanted to say and now, he wanted to be alone and away from Chrom and Sumia. As he turned away, he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Chrom asked kindly.

"I think you and your wife have said enough." The Grandmaster responded coldly once again before taking his leave.

Chrom and Sumia looked at one another, saddened by their friend's cold attitude towards them, clearly not wishing to converse with them unless it was about the war.

But what hurt worse was the fact that Robin didn't even pay any attention to Lucina. He didn't even acknowledge her throughout the meeting nor did he even ask if she was okay after such a tough battle.

To say that she was heartbroken would be an understatement.

* * *

Robin retired to his tent, after such a long and horrible day, he just wanted to be alone. Still salty over the intervention, he refused to eat in the mess tent and hasn't spoken to Chrom or Sumia all day. Quite frankly, he didn't even want to look at them right now. The way they made him feel was agonizing. He wasn't the bad guy. He just... wasn't.

 _Idiots_. He thought.

He heard his tent bell ring, signaling that someone was outside.

"Robin? Can I come in?"

He recognized the voice as Severa's. Out of all the Shepherds, she was the only one he could tolerate at the moment.

"Come in." He granted her access. As she walked in, she graced him with a smile, one that she would only give him. "Hey."

"Hey." She said, sitting down in one of his chairs. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better." He said as he leaned forward with his elbow on the desk, holding his cheek in place. "I have two idiots for friends who I'd rather not talk to at the moment but I've been better."

"I'm sorry. I know this wasn't a good day for you." She apologized, wishing he hadn't had to go through such turmoil today.

"It's not your fault, Severa." He said. "By the way, I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Oh?" She questioned.

"Yeah. About your performance today." He smiled. "Severa, you did an outstanding job. You planned a sound strategy today and I couldn't be more proud of you. Tiki's survival is all thanks to your careful planning."

"I just thought about what you would've done." She said, blushing from the praise she was receiving.

"And it worked." He got up from where he was sitting and walked to her, grabbing her hand and making her look at him. "I mean it, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. It... it means a lot coming from you." She said before letting go of his hand. "By the way, Chrom asked me to come get you. He said he wanted to talk to you."

"Did he now?" His mood turned sour at the mention of his friend's name. "*Sigh* Guess I better go deal with this."

"Want me to come along?" She asked.

"Nah, you get some rest okay? You've earned it." He said. "Have a good night, Severa."

"Goodnight Robin." She said before spreading her arms wide and enveloped the Grandmaster into a hug. He returned it, glad to know he can always count on her to be by his side.

Robin then left his tent and made his way over to Chrom's. He wondered if this was another planned intervention. He knew he couldn't avoid Chrom forever, he was still the leader of the Shepherds and his best friend.

 _Yeah, some best friend_. He scoffed.

As he arrived, he rang the bell.

"You in Chrom?" He asked.

"Robin? He heard him from inside the tent. "Yeah, come in."

The Grandmaster entered and saw Chrom all by his lonesome. No Sumia or Lucina or any other Shepherd. It was just the two of them.

"Hey." The Prince greeted his friend warmly.

"Hey," Robin responded, not as warmly.

"Still angry, huh?" He sighed. "Well, I'm not surprised. After everything that's happened today, it's understandable."

"But you don't regret it, do you?" The Grandmaster asked. "That sorry excuse of an intervention, the words you and Sumia said, you meant every word of it."

"Do you want me to be honest?" He asked.

"Oh, I insist." The grandmaster said sarcastically.

"I meant every gods damn word of it," Chrom said harshly. "And what Sumia said, about you being worse than the evil you wish to destroy, let me tell you, Robin, it may have been harsh but it sure as hell wasn't wrong."

"That so?" He crossed his arms.

"Hey, you asked me to be honest." The Prince retorted.

"How exactly?" Robin wondered.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, idiot. Do I have to spell it out for you, Chrom?" The tactician mocked. "Tell me, why do you think I'm worse than the evil I wish to destroy. Please, enlighten me!"

"Alright then, let's start with that little laughing show at Fort Steiger!" Chrom said, bringing up the trap Robin used to kill the Resistance traitors. "There were so many options on the table. The trap you laid out was perfect. Even I didn't see it coming. We could've captured them or maybe reason with them and what did you do. You chose to kill them. You killed them and then you laughed while you did it."

"If you ask me, they got off easy. Traitors like them deserve worse." Robin spoke coldly about the resistance members and shocked that The prince was defending them even after previously saying that it was a necessity. It's as if the idiot forgot that one of those dastards broke his leg!

"There are always alternative options, Robin" Chrom replied.

"Oh really? And what would you do, Chrom?! What the hell would you do?! Arrest them and make them Prisoners of War, telling them to surrender with honor or some garbage like that?!" Robin scoffed with disgust. "Don't make me laugh! Honor isn't real! That's just something you tell people so they'll risk their lives for you!"

"You actually believe that?!"

"You're damn right I do." The Grandmaster replied instantly. "It's time for you to wake up Chrom. I know it's not what you want to hear but it's the truth. At first, I wanted to believe that there was good in our enemies, that it was as Emmeryn said, that even the darkest of hearts hold a tiny ray of light. But you know what, she was wrong."

"Don't you dare!" Chrom warned.

"Face the facts, idiot!" Robin fired back. "There are people out there, horrible people that are poisoning this world and the only way to erase that poison is to cut off the source! Permanently!"

"Then tell me this, Robin." The prince brought up. "What happens when someone decides that you're poison?"

"Then they better pray to their gods that they don't fail in killing me." He said coldly.

After those words, the two didn't say anything for a while. Robin had his back turned, not even wanting to look at Chrom while the Prince had his eyes glued to the floor. After the two cooled off, Chrom opted for a more calm discussion.

"You've changed, you know that." He simply said.

"No. I've just come to terms with reality." He turned to face his friend. "Chrom, you're my best friend, I trust you more than I trust anyone and the fact that you are concerned for my health and well-being means a lot to me."

"I feel the same, Robin." He smiled at his friend's kind words.

"But my beliefs won't change." He warned him. "I'm going to kill Walhart, then Excellus, then Aversa, then Validar, and every last bit of evil scum on this planet. So either help me or stay the hell out of my way."

"My beliefs won't change either," Chrom stated. "If we're not capable of mercy and forgiveness, even to our enemies, then we are no better than my Father. I refuse to become like that man. I'll believe in Emm's ideals to the bitter end."

And with that, their argument had drawn to a close, both acknowledging that their goals and beliefs would never change.

"Father? Are you in?" They both heard a voice outside the tent which belonged to Lucina.

"Yeah, come in." He granted her access. As she entered, she wasn't expecting to see Robin here as well.

"Oh, Robin. Greetings." She greeted him warmly.

"Hey." He gave her a plain greeting, still feeling the awkward tension between them after the intervention.

"Thanks for coming, Lucina. I've been wanting to talk to you both." Chrom said as the two turned to him. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm terrified. We have no idea how strong Walhart really is and the fact that he decimated our troops in the north and south worry me."

"Chrom," Robin muttered as he could understand his friend's fear, not knowing your enemy's strength is also a tactician's fear as well.

"That's why I want you two with me when we take him on." He declared. "With you two by my side, I'm certain we can defeat him."

"Of course Father." Lucina nodded in agreement. "I'll happily fight at your side."

"We'll take him down. I promise we will get out of this alive." The grandmaster said.

"Then it's decided." Chrom smiled. "I'll be counting on you."

With his best friend and daughter by his side, he was certain they could beat the Conqueror. The three were the strongest of the Shepherds and leaders in their own right. With Chrom's strength, Robin's magic, and Lucina's speed, the three were certain that victory was in their grasp.

"Milord!" A Solider entered the war tent, breathing heavily and covered in wounds. "I-I have dire news to report!"

"What is it?" Chrom said, worried it wasn't good.

"K-Khan Basilio, he..." He said with regret. "He has been killed in battle!"

The moment the news reached their ears, they couldn't believe what they had heard. They didn't want to believe it but they knew this soldier wasn't lying.

 _Basilio's... dead?_ Robin thought as his legs grew weak from the despair coursing through his body.

"No!" Lucina immediately said, not wanting to believe that she had failed again

"Damn it all!" Chrom said with sadness in his heart. "You're certain?"

"I am." They were then joined by another visitor. It was none other than the East-Khan herself who was clutching her side with her hand. "He's gone, Chrom. I saw him fall myself. ...He's gone."

"Flavia! What happened?" Chrom questioned before noticing her wound. "Wait...you're hurt! Lucina, fetch a healer, at once!"

"I'll be fine, gods damn me... Gods damn me for outliving that one-eyed clod! That big, bald oaf! That...that..." She couldn't even bring herself to yell, the sorrow was almost too much to bear.

"That's twice now I have failed." Lucina sank to her knees, filled with guilt and regret for not being able to save the West-Khan.

"I'll kill him! I'll cut that dastard Walhart down myself!" Flavia swore. "I swear it before the gods! He will pay!"

"No, Flavia...for now, you need to rest and to heal." Chrom stated, trying to remain calm even after hearing such horrible news. "When the time is right, we will avenge Basilio. You have my word."

"Then know that I will hold you to it." She said to him.

 _No_. Robin clecnched his fist. _He can't be dead... he... he can't!_

"Chrom, there's something else. Something important. Basilio asked I give you this." Flavia pulled out what appeared to be a gem and handed it to the Prince.

"Wait... Is that...?" Chrom said as he held the gem in his hand. "I can feel its power resonating through my whole body."

"It's Gules, one of the Gemstones you need." She informed him. "Don't ask me why in hell's name the oaf hid it from you. He always did love his surprises, damn him."

"Whatever his reasons, I accept his gift now, and gladly." He said before placing the stone onto the Fire Emblem.

"It's hard to believe he's truly gone," Flavia said with regret. "The larger the man, the larger the void left in his wake."

"And Khan Basilio was a titan. There is no replacing him." She said with sorrow before noticing Robin's current state. "Robin?"

When Lucina looked towards the tactician, so the Chrom and the East-Khan. When they looked at him, they had never seen him in such a fragile state. He hands were clenched, his face was hunched over so they couldn't see his expression, and they saw tear drops pouring from his eyes.

"No." They could hear him say in almost a faint whisper. "N-No."

"Robin." Lucina had never seen him cry like this before. It wasn't like the moment they shared back on Sage's Hamlet. It was as if the Robin she knew had died and was replaced and a broken man.

He pulled out his tome and ran out of the tent. Chrom, Lucina, and Flavia followed after him only to see him perform a wind jump and leap away from them.

"Robin!" Chrom called out to him, afraid of the state his friend was in.

After the Grandmaster finally landed, he was away from everyone. He pulled out his Levin Sword and threw it on the ground along with his tome. He fell to his knees and clutched his head tightly as he finally understood what had happened.

He had lost.

 _Looks like you lose again, handsome._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Oh, boy. Robin lost it. Again.**

 **I hope this makes up for my absence. If not, I'll do my best on the next chapter.**

 **I really am sorry for constantly being gone for so long guys. I hope you guys know and understand how much I appreciate your never ending support and that it's because of you guys that I will continue to write for you. When you guys are happy, I'm happy.**

 **Til next time.**


	37. Heroes Die

**Hey guys, back at it again with another chapter for you.**

 **I hope all of you are having a fantastic day. School has recently started up for me again but it won't affect my writing. I wanted to get out another chapter for you guys sooner as an apology for taking so long to update chapter 36. Rest assured, I am not nor will I ever cancel this fic.**

 **Let's start with the shoutouts. First shoutout goes to Lonely Support for their fic _The Thief of Light, The Maid of Shadows_. 2nd shoutout goes to KingWykkyd57 for their fic Everyone Loves a Butler, a DwyerXFemale Children Character story.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the 37th chapter.**

* * *

As the Shepherds marched for Castle Valm to take the fight to Walhart himself, many were in low spirits after the recent news

When word of Basilio's death reached the ears of the Ylissean League, it was anything but pleasant. Many of them were saddened to hear of the loss of the West-Khan of Ferox. Apart from Flavia, Lon'qu and Olivia were the most affected by his passing given how close they were to him.

However, many could not deny how horribly the news affected their tactician. Ever since the other night, the man hadn't spoken a single word, not even during the march and many were worried about him. The Future Children stayed close to him throughout the march, seeing how Robin was their leader as much as Lucina was, it hurt them all to see him in such a state. As for the Future Princess, she wanted to do something for him but couldn't think of anything. She knew telling him it wasn't his fault wouldn't do anything because she knew that is what he is expecting her to say.

Mostly, what she wanted to do was let him know that no one blamed him for Basilio's passing, that she didn't blame him. Not only that but given how this upcoming fight with Walhart could be their dangerous one yet, she wanted to tell him how she felt about him. However, as he stayed silent throughout the march, so did she, but she remained close to him regardless, the least she could do was remind him that she was still there for him.

As they arrived, they could see Walhart's castle in the distance as they finally reached the Valmese capital. The terrain consisted of a grassy flatland with a number of forts built closer to Castle Valm. As Robin looked ahead, he closed his eyes and went to work, already planning a strategy.

It was still early so the Shepherds set up camp to prepare for the upcoming battle while the war council convened to the War Tent to discuss a plan of attack.

"I don't like this," Chrom said. "We may have arrived early but I don't see a single soul out on that field.

"They may be buying time," Flavia spoke up.

"Buying time? For what?" Lissa wondered.

"It's a psychological tactic," Robin spoke up, causing everyone to turn to him. "They're trying to scare us by making us wait in order to cause feelings of nervousness and anxiety."

"Well, they sure as hell are doing a good job at that," Gaius added.

"What should we do?" Cordelia asked.

"We don't let them scare us," Severa said. "We know what game they're trying to play so we stay strong and don't let it affect us."

"Easier said than done," Lissa muttered.

"Do we have a plan of attack, Robin?" Say'ri wondered, changing the subject.

"Yes, we do." He replied. "I'm sure most of you noticed those forts near the castle. Seeing as how our enemy outnumbers us, I suggest we secure those forts for ourselves, it will definitely strengthen our defenses and allow us to pick off our enemies one by one."

"Then we should have our ground units at the front, escorting our archers and mages safely to the forts," Severa added.

"Precisely." The Grandmaster nodded. "At the very least, we'll have an advantage if they call for reinforcements. Once we've thinned out most of the army..."

"We go for Walhart." Lucina finished.

"Well then, it seems we have a plan. Good job, Robin." Chrom complimented but got no response from the tactician. He knew his friend was still thinking about Basilio, his death was still on everyone's minds but knew the Grandmaster wouldn't let it affect his ability to command and plan. "Frederick, inform the Shepherds that it's time to fight."

"Yes, Milord." He bowed before leaving to complete his task.

"This is it, my friends," Chrom spoke. "We've come this far, it's time we finished it." He said and each of them nodded in agreement. "Let's get it done."

And with that, the meeting was dismissed. Everyone chose to leave except Chrom who wanted to have a word with the tactician before they went to battle. Even though Lucina wanted to speak with him, she knew she would have her chance later and left her father to speak with her partner who eyes were still glued to the table, looking down at his maps.

"Hey," Chrom said which got Robin's attention. "How are you feeling?"

"You really want to know, Chrom?" He asked.

"I think I can guess." He said, knowing that his friend was still hurting inside over recent events and did a good job covering it up in front of the others. So, he decided to speak of something else, hoping to lift his spirits. "Here we are again, talking before a final battle. Doesn't it give you a sense of déjà vu?"

"It really does." He nodded in agreement.

"You remember that day before we went off to fight Gangrel?" Chrom asked.

"I remember every word," Robin replied. "You talked about how far I had come in the last few months, and how I was the best friend you could ever ask for."

"That was a good memory, wasn't it?" He asked.

"The best." The Grandmaster agreed.

"And the two years of peace that followed afterward were some of the best years of my life." The Prince added. "I miss those days."

"Don't we all?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Chrom smiled as he looked at his friend before holding his hand out. "Look, I know things have been tense between us after yesterday. I just... I want you to know that no matter what, you are, and always will be, the best friend I could ever ask for. Don't ever forget that."

Robin looked at his best friend holding his hand out. It reminds him of their handshake before their fight with Gangrel. It symbolized their strong bond, that the two of them were stronger together than they were alone. The Grandmaster grabbed his friend by the hand and shook it firmly.

"I won't." He simply said.

As the two broke off contact, they heard another enter the tent. As they looked towards the entrance, they saw Tiki standing there.

"Pardon me, Prince Chrom," Tiki said. "I was wondering if I could have a moment alone with Robin."

"Of course." He said as he headed for the exit. "We head out in 5."

As Chrom left, Robin faced Tiki, wondering just what she wanted. They hadn't spoken since yesterday with Tiki worried that the grandmaster would be cross with her given that she was the host of that so called "intervention".

"Hello, Robin." She greeted.

"Tiki." He replied.

"I was hoping to catch a moment of your time before we head off to battle." She said. "You've been very quiet since yesterday, I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, Tiki." He reassured her.

"No. You're anything but fine." She said moving closer to him. "I know how you're feeling right now."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes, I do." She replied. "You're so angry right now. You have every right to be after all that has happened. But please, don't let it influence you. Don't let it consume you."

"Right now, my anger is what's keeping me strong." He told her. "Basilio, he... he was my friend. He was a good man. He didn't..." He held back the tears, not wanting to break down in front of Tiki.

"Shhh." She said soothingly as she grabbed his right hand and stroked the back of it that was marked with the unknown brand. "When my friends died, I felt the same way you feel right now. The despair ate away at me and at times, it was almost too much to bear."

Robin didn't say anything, he just allowed her to talk while she continued to hold his hand.

"I know you're strong enough to overcome this pain, Robin." She said. "Just... please be careful out there. I've lost many friends in my life. If I lost you..."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, causing her to look him in the eye. "Your belief in me means a lot, Tiki. I'm glad I met you."

"As am I." She said before letting go of his hand. "Shall we end this?"

"Yes."

As the two walked out of the tent, Robin clutched his tome in his coat pocket, ready for the fight. This is what the Shepherds had been waiting for, to face the Conqueror himself and put an end to his mad ambition once and for all.

 _Walhart.. you will pay for all the pain you've caused to the people of Valm, to Say'ri, to Flavia, and to my friends_. Robin thought and he clenched his fist. _For the safety of all, you and all others like you will die!_

* * *

After Excellus had received word that the Ylisssean forces had arrived, he immediately made his way to inform Cervantes. He clutched his tome in his hands, grinning with excitement at the upcoming battle. Finally, one the Ylissean League was dealt with, he could finally put his plan into action.

However, as optimistic as he was that his plans wouldn't fail, some part of him was still apprehensive about what the Grandmaster of Ylisse said to him at Demon's Ingle. His declaration that he would be the one to kill him was almost amusing but that wasn't what affected him.

 _Your buddy Nelson at Sage's Hamlet had no chance against me and my new powers_. He remembered him saying so confidently. _What chance do you think you have?_

After seeing the surprised looks on the Prince and the girl with the cerulean hair, it was clear that this piece of information was new to them as well. Excellus couldn't help but wonder if he was telling the truth, or if he was bluffing.

"Bah! It matters not." He pushed those thoughts aside as he looked at his tome. "I have the power of life and death itself."

As he made his way to Cervantes, he caught the General addressing some soldiers before sending them on their way.

"The fools have no idea what they've stepped into, wouldn't you say General?" Excellus quipped.

"Hmm, Oh. Excellus." Cervantes replied. "Indeed, the anticipation of a grand battle such as this. My hairs stand on end, every one of them! Makes it difficult to brush, if I may say." He joked. "But today's struggle will set the course of history, once and for all."

"Today's "struggle," Cervantes?" He grinned. "I think you mean today's SLAUGHTER."

"Ha! Someone's enthusiastic." The General chuckled at the tactician's spirit.

"Enthusiastic? What are you... wait a minute." Excellus let out an annoyed sigh. "Did you really forget? We just talked about this a few days ago!"

"Well, you'll have to excuse me if I wasn't paying attention to your rambling, considering my shoulder's been throbbing all week thanks to that blasted strategist's attack!" Cervantes replied curtly.

"Fine, fine. Sorry. Let me run it by you again." The tactician said, calming down the General. "The Resistance will destroy itself, you and I needn't so much as lift a finger."

"Oh?"

"The Ylissean League thinks the dynasts no longer align with us since Yen'fay's dead. But they don't understand how... persuasive my methods can be!" He said before laughing, finding the whole thing o be one big joke. "But they'll know eventually, once they see their former friends with knives to their backs!"

"Chives and flapjacks, you say?" Cervantes questioned.

"How do you confuse backs with "flapjacks' you buffoon?!" Excellus exclaimed before sighing. "Oh, well. The battle is won before it's started, and without us risking any further casualties!" He pointed out. "Brilliant, if I do say so myself."

"Your confidence is very astounding, Excellus." The General said. "Not even a hint of fear in your voice."

"Fear is for the weak, my good man. Fear is a tactician's worst enemy and I've conquered that enemy many times over." He smirked. "Ah well. Care to join me for Tea, Cervantes? I have a stash of gray-root blend, simply divine."

"Why, Excellus, thank you. It IS quite a divine 'stache, isn't it." Cervantes said as he stroked his mustache.

"Are you kidding me?" He nearly face-palmed at the General's comment. "Not stache, you imbecile! "Stash"! S-T-A-S-H stash! The one in..." He rubbed his temple in annoyance, feeling a migraine coming on. "You know what, nevermind. Why do I even bother? If only there were someone with the intellect to appreciate my genius."

As Excellus massaged his head from the headache he received, he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around and watched as the Conqueror himself walked past them, armed with both his treasured weapons Sol and Wolf Berg. If the man's appearance weren't enough to send enemies running with their tails between their legs then it was definitely his aura, one that oozed intimidation.

"My Lord." Cervantes stood tall, proud to stand before him.

"Cervantes." The Conqueror spoke, facing the General. "Answer me, this. Who is the pinnacle of man, in body, mind, and spirit? Who is greater than the gods?"

"Only you, my Master." Cervantes bowed.

"Well, Excellus, that seems to contradict your last statement." He said to the tactician in regards to that last comment about his genius being unappreciated. "What say you?"

"A-Apologies, m-my master! I assure you. I meant no offense." He spoke nervously. "I only celebrate achievements in your service, master. To your glory."

"My Glory?" He questioned before granting the strategist his full attention. "Glory is won on the battlefield! Glory is meeting your enemy's eyes and watching the hope drain away with his life. Glory is not won holed up in a castle with plots and cowardly schemes. And I'll be dead before I let some dynast farm lord and his right hand take today's glory in my stead."

"Oh, of course! And so well put, my master... I only meant that..." Walhart left before he could even finish his sentence.

"That sick mind of yours sees much, Excellus. That much is certain." Cervantes brought up. "But for someone so clever, you really can be quite daft."

"What?! You DARE speak to me in that fashion..." The tactician scoffed. "Know your place fool. Like you, a dimwitted mustache fanatic could ever be my equal?!

"Your equal? Don't make me laugh." The General replied. "I have never thought of you as my equal, worm. Now if you'll excuse me, I would shave and wax up before the fight."

As Cervantes left, the Valmese tactician was fuming from the earlier comments of the Conqueror and the dimwitted General. How dare they speak to him like they were above him. He was practically a God, they should've been bowing down and kissing his boots than to treat him like some child.

"To hell with those ignoramuses!" He spat before calming himself down. "Now, Excellus, keep your wits about you. You still need those fools. Let Walhart charge ahead, big, stupid lobster... with luck, he'll deal with the Demon and his pests." He reasoned before opening his tome and reading off some spells. He conjured a spell into his hand and reveled at the power. "Yes, the Fire Emblem, Nay, the world will be mine."

* * *

As the Shepherds readied themselves for battle, each got into their respective pair-ups and received their orders on which specific fort they would capture. Robin walked around making sure that everyone was in place for the charge. They only had one shot at this, so they were gonna make it count.

As he walked around, he caught Severa walking over to him.

"Robin." She greeted. "I made sure every team had at least two healers with them."

"Glad to hear it." He said. "You nervous?"

"A little." She admitted.

"That's okay." He told her. "Everyone's nervous before a battle, especially a battle like this."

"Yeah." She nodded in agreement. "What about you?"

"I'm..." He knew he couldn't hide how he felt from her. Basilio's death had really hit him hard and because of that, he was afraid of more people dying. "I can't even describe how I feel."

"I know how you feel." She replied.

"Yeah, you do. Better than me anyway." He said before looking around and seeing how no one was looking at them, he decided now would be best to tell her. "Severa, I need to tell you something."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what to expect out there and that terrifies me to no end." He told her. "But, I want you to know that I couldn't be more proud of how far you've come, at how much you've grown."

"R-Robin." She was blushing at his praise as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"If anything happens to me out there, you're the Grandmaster of Ylisse." He said causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"What are you..." She spoke before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

"Thank you, Severa. For everything." He said as he released her shoulders before taking his leave.

 _Robin. What are you planning?_ She thought worryingly. Normally he was so confident in his plans but now it was like he was about to face death. She took his words to heart and silently prayed for his safety as she left to find her partner.

As the Grandmaster double checked to make sure everything was in order, he decided to make his way to Chrom to take his place at his side. As he made his way to the front, he found Future Princess waiting for him.

"Robin." She greeted.

"Lucina." He greeted back. "You ready to end this?"

"I've never been more ready for anything." She replied.

"Alright then." He said before the Future Princess moved closer to him so that no one else could hear them.

"Are you okay?" She wondered. "You were quiet throughout the march and we haven't spoken since..."

"Yeah." He shook his head with regret. While he was angry at Chrom and Sumia, he never meant the shun her away. "I'm really sorry."

"Robin..."

"I promised you we would get out of this alive, all of us. And now..." He tried to hold it back, but a tear managed to escape from his eye. "Now Basilio's gone."

"And Walhart will pay for what he's done." She tried to comfort him. "We'll make sure of it."

"Yeah." He wiped his face and tried to compose himself.

"I'll be with you, the whole way. We'll end this together." She said, deciding that now was the chance. "Robin... I..."

"Lucina." His eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do.

"I... I lov..."

"There you two are." And with that, the chance was gone. The two were interrupted as Chrom's voice entered the picture, the Prince walking over to them. "Did I interrupt anything."

"No." The Grandmaster shook his head, ignoring the blush on his face while Lucina looked away so her Father wouldn't see how red she was.

"Anyway, you guys ready to finish this."

"Yes, Father." The Future Princess nodded after finally being able to meet his eyes.

"Yeah." Robin did the same.

"Alright then. Let's do this." He said as he turned to face the Shepherds. Robin and Lucina looked at each other, once again crestfallen after having their chance interrupted yet again but they both still retained their smiles as Lucina leaned forward.

"Can we talk after the battle?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied.

After that, the two took their rightful place at Chrom's side, Robin on his left and Lucina at his right.

"Shepherds! My family! My friends! The time has come to put an end to Walhart's tyranny and free Valm from his grasp. Are you with me?!" HE asked and they cheered. He turned around and met with his best friend and his daughter. "Robin, Lucina, let's go. The Conqueror's reign ends here!"

"Right!" They both said in unison as they took the field.

It didn't take long for the Valmaese to arrive as well, their troops marching onto the field as they stood ready to face their enemy. And at the front, was the man, the myth, the Conqueror himself.

Robin clutched his tome, the mere sight of him sparked both anger and fear. He stood proudly on his horse, wearing blood-red armor that complimented his horse's armor.

 _Finally, he's arrived._ Robin thought as he gritted his teeth.

"That's him, isn't it?" Chrom wondered. "Brave of him to face us."

"Brave? Aye." Say'ri nodded. "But more likely he just wants to enjoy this himself."

It was then at the sight of the Conqueror himself that everyone drew their weapons. Chrom and Lucina drew their respective Falchions while Robin placed his tome in his right hand and his Levin Sword in his left.

"Shepherds," Robin spoke. "You know your objectives. Capture those forts!"

"For Ylisse! For Valm! For our future!" Chrom said as he raised his blade. "CHARGE!"

And with that, The Shepherds charged forward, ready to take on their enemies. The Conqueror raised his blade, signaling his men to do the same.

The Shepherds followed their mission to the letter. One team led by Cordelia made their way to capture the forts on the western flank while the other team led by Frederick made their way to capture forts on those of the east while Chrom, Robin, Lucina, and a few other Shepherds dealt with the main Calvary.

Wyvern Riders attempted to stop Fredericks team but the Great Knight ordered his archers to shoot them down. Once they did, he ordered his ground forces to take out the soldiers guarding the fort they were attempting to capture.

As for Cordelia, she managed to avoid being shot down thanks to her husbands magic as Ricken was able to stun the archers with his wind magic, giving his wife enough time to eliminate them with her fire magic.

As for the main force, the Valmese were doing a good job keeping their enemies from advancing, not wanting them to reach their Lord. Many went for Chrom, seeing as how he was their leader and carried the Fire Emblem on his left arm as his shield. Thankfully, he cut them down one by one while Robin covered his back with thunder eventually switched places with Lucina who covered her Father's back while Robin blasted more enemies with magic.

As they held off their enemies, Flavia saw an opening. Wanting a chance to avenge her fallen friend, she took it. She ran towards the Conqueror himself, dodging and cutting down enemies as they tried to stop her.

"Wha!" The Grandmaster took notice that Flavia broke off from the rest and ran towards where Walhart was. "Flavia!"

"Flavia, don't go off without...!" Chrom attempted to go after her but more men surrounded him. "Damn it!"

* * *

As Flavia made her way through the Valmese, she finally stood her ground, sword in hand as she faced the Conqueror once again.

"Walhart!" She yelled. Just as more of Walhart's soldiers surrounded her, the Conqueror raised his blade.

"HALT!" He demanded and they ceased. His horse took a few steps forward as she looked down upon his foe. "Khan Flavia. Is it either bravery or foolishness that you stand before me once again?"

"I stand to finish what I started!" She said, gripping her blade with both hands.

"How foolish." He sighed. "You and the West-Khan barely stood a chance against me together. What hope do you have facing me alone?"

"You...!" She gritted her teeth in rage. "You have no right to say his name!"

"Even after your failure, you would still fight?" He grinned. "Love truly is a weakness."

"DIE WALHART!" She exclaimed loudly as she charged forward. She leaped forward to slam her blade onto her enemy but he blocked her attack with his own sword. With his strength, he pushed her off.

Landing safely on the ground, she went for a stab but the Conqueror was faster as his horse dodged her attack. He raised his sword, preparing to strike her down but Flavia was able to dodge it at the last second.

Even on a horse, he was fast but she knew that. He went for another attack, charging at her. The two traded blows with Walhart apparently gaining the upper hand. He slammed his blade down onto hers, she struggled against his strength. It was unreal, how strong this man was and she was starting to lose her footing as she fell to one knee.

"You were a fool to face me again." He told her, watching as she struggled against him. "Especially by your lonesome."

"You will pay for what you've done." She warned, using all of the strength she had, pushing her blade against his, attempting to regain her footing.

"Ah. It seems you still have some fight left in you." He pointed out. "Your desire to avenge your beloved is quite admirable. But unfortunately for you, your desire is not enough."

"I'm far from done." She said, using all of her power she was able to regain her footing. "I will have justice for Bas..." At that moment, a Paladin decided to take matters into his own hands and plunged his lance into Flavia leg. "AAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

That scream could be heard throughout the battlefield. Robin looked over and saw as Flavia had a lance pierced through her leg with Walhart standing over her.

 _No._ He thought as General came charging at him only to received a Thoron bold through his heart. He looked over to see Flavia fall to the ground. She was still alive but that could change any second. _At this rate..._

...Robin knew what he had to do. If he left it alone, the East Khan would die. He had already failed Basilio. He wasn't going to fail Flavia either. He knew he could make it to her in time. So, he only had one choice.

"Tiki." He called out to her. "Take my place."

"What?" She asked, confused by his order.

He looked over to Flavia and prepared for his jump but took one quick look towards his partner who had just struck down a Wyvern Rider. She took one look at Robin and looked over to where Flavia was to understand what he was planning to do.

"I have to go." He told her but as he prepared, she grabbed his hand.

"Are you crazy?! You can't face him alone!" She exclaimed.

"I don't have a choice! If I don't, he'll kill Flavia." He yelled.

"Robin, you can't." She begged. "Please, don't go."

"Lucina." He reached out and cupped her cheek, resting his forehead against hers. "I swear, everything will be alright."

"R-Robin." She couldn't stop the tears from forming.

"I promise, I'll come back to you. Stay strong until then." He told her as he let go and turned away. As he prepared to jump over to the Conqueror but was halted by Tiki.

"Robin, you're making a mistake." She warned him. "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Tiki." He apologized. "Once my mind is made up, nothing can stop me." He said walking past her.

Chrom had just finished cutting down his current foe before noticing that Robin was moving away from the group. He saw him looking towards Walhart's direction and immediately knew what his tactician was planning.

"Robin!" He yelled. "What the hell are you doing?!"

He looked over to his friend who appeared horrified by the Grandmaster's objective. Robin simply gave him a wave before turning back to face Walhart.

"Later." Was all he said before casting Elwind, leaping over to where the Conqueror is.

"Robin?! No!" Chrom attempted to go after him but more men blocked his path.

 _Damn it, you idiot._ The Prince thought angrily. _I swear if Walhart doesn't kill you, I will._

Lucina could only watch as he leaped away from their group, determined to save Flavia from the Conqueror. He wanted to go after him, to protect him. But she couldn't as she too was blocked off by more soldiers.

 _Naga_. She prayed. _Please don't let that monster take him away from me. Please, I beg you._

* * *

Walhart watched as one of his men impaled the East-Khans leg, interrupting their fight. He looked over to the man who seemed proud by his action.

"You." The Conqueror pointed at the soldier in question and beckoned him to approach him.

"My Lord?" He bowed.

"You disobeyed my orders to stand down. What say you in your defense?" He demanded.

"My Lord, I..."

"Cervantes." He commanded.

"Of course, my master." The General replied by throwing his javelin into the man's chest, causing him to fall off of his horse.

"Fool." The Conqueror noted before turning his attention to the fallen Khan. "As an apology, Khan Flavia, I shall grant you a quick death." He said as he readied his blade. "Prepare to join your beloved West-Khan."

But before he could approach her, he looked up and saw that the sun was being blocked from his eyesight. Not by something, it was... someone!

"It's him," Cervantes muttered, standing his guard.

This mysterious someone landed in front of Flavia, his head down as he refused to meet the eyes of his enemies. As he slowly raised his head, his eyes met with Walhart's.

"So, we meet at last," Walhart smirked at the arrival. "The famed Tactician Magician himself."

"R-Robin," Flavia muttered as he broke his gaze from Walhart and turned around to help Flavia. He pulled the lance out of her leg before wrapping it in bandages. He said nothing before giving her an Elixer.

"Drink up." He told her before standing back up to face the Conqueror.

"N-No. Robin, don't." She warned but even with the vulnerary, her leg prevented her from getting up.

The Grandmaster looked upon his enemies, analyzing each one in the event that one of them attacked him. Once he was done, he turned his attention to Walhart.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face, Grandmaster," Walhart said.

"Believe me, this meeting is anything but pleasant." He spat back.

"Your hostility is wasted on me, boy." He told him. "I've heard so many stories about you and I've read the reports about your actions. Believe it or not, We are quite alike you and I."

"You're joking right?" He asked. "You're a murderer who enslaves the innocent and kills anyone who doesn't bend the knee. I'm nothing like you."

"You dare insult my Master, Demon?!" Cervantes yelled. "Soldiers, this man has the gall to call our Lord a murderer when he is the reason your brothers and sisters in arms lie dead! He is the reason our home is tainted by the bones of the fallen! How can our Master be a murderer when this evil walks our land!"

That definitely triggered a reaction out of the others as many of the soldiers nodded in agreement, believing that the tactician himself was nothing more than a ruthless villain.

"You're no hero!"

"You killed my comrades, monster!"

"Murderer!"

"Demon!"

As Robin listened to their insults, he kept focusing on Walhart who simply said nothing and watched as his men heckled the Grandmaster. It was then that Cervantes gripped his lance and faced towards his enemy.

"For the glory of Emperor Walhart, you will die for all the suffering you've caused." He said, charging at the tactician. "I will not go down as easily as..."

Just then, Robin rushed up to him in the blink of an eye and cast an Arcwind spell, sending the General flying past the Emperor at and into the castle walls.

"Blah, blah, blah. Shut up already." The grandmaster said annoyingly.

Walhart looked back towards the strategists, eyes filled with rage. He had to admit, he was impressed.

"Your skill far exceeds that of a normal mage. Very impressive." He stated before signaling some of his men to go check on Cervantes. "I see now that Excellus wasn't just spouting nonsense."

"So you really think I'm the villain here, Walhart? Are you serious? One of your Generals, Nelson, killed innocent people on the island of Sage's Hamlet, nearly destroyed it. Yet, I'm the villain?" Robin sarcastically clapped his hands. "Yeah, that makes total sense."

"Nelson acted on his own accord." He replied. "He had his uses, but then he just got greedy. His work, not mine."

"You Hypocrite! That's no excuse! You allowed that psychopath to leave your service and now people are dead!" He exclaimed. "Their blood is on your hands!"

"And by whose laws do you judge me?! Yours?! Your Prince's?! The gods'?!" Walhart questioned angrily at the Tactician's statement.

"What do the gods have to do with anything?" The Grandmaster asked.

"Open your eyes, Grandmaster!" The Conqueror exclaimed. "You align yourself with a mindless puppet of the gods whose head is filled with secondhand and naive beliefs. Are you not ashamed? You and your Shepherds dance upon the stage of your gods like mindless puppets! THAT is what I reject: being a slave to tradition, to obligation." He declared and his men cheered at his speech. "The old ways? Pah! Damn the gods! Damn their fates and their destinies! I will have true freedom! Any man who offers less is my enemy."

"And look where your philosophy got you!" Robin fired back. "Innocent people are dead because of you!"

"Acceptable losses!" Walhart replied. "Isn't it the same for you, Grandmaster? You're the strategist. How many lives have you taken?"

"Lots. Even more, than I care to admit. But if you think I'm proud of killing, that I enjoy it, you're dead wrong." He admitted. "There's the difference between us. You kill for your own selfishness and ambition, I kill for the good of others, for the sake of those who can't defend themselves and to bring justice to those who have fallen. And justice demands that you pay for your crimes!"

"That..." The Conqueror pointed out before chuckling. "That is why you're so different from the rest of your Shepherds."

"What?" He questioned.

"You're not an agent of someone else's justice, but an agent of justice itself." Walhart pointed out. "But, I wonder? How strong is your justice? Let's put it to the test. MEN!" He commanded his elite guard. "Attack the Grandmaster! Show him your resolve!" With a cheer, his guards readied themselves to kill their enemy.

Robin stands still as they surround him, hoping to corner him but he wasn't scared in the slightest. He pulled out his Levin Sword and readied himself to fight.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are! None of you will be able to stop me!" He yelled at all of them, scaring them a little.

"Holy hell! He's crazy!" One of them said.

"Y-You think you can t-take on a-all of us, Demon?!" Another tried to be brave but failed.

"Robin." Flavia couldn't move or do anything to help the Grandmaster as her wound hadn't fully healed yet.

"Just stay down, Flavia." He told her before turning to face the Valmese, gripping his blade tightly, increasing its power. "I'm not holding back. If you want to die, come at me!"

They all charged at him at the same time. They believed they had him right where they wanted him. They were dead wrong. Robin used Elwind to leap out of the circle they had cornered him in, using the Levin Sword, he sent bolts of lightning straight into the hearts of Bow Knights.

Once they were dealt with, he sheathed his blade and landed safely. One soldier came out him with a lance. The Grandmaster dodged it and grabbed at his throat. With the force of his grip, he broke the soldier's neck before placing his palm on his chest, using a wind spell and sending his deceased body flying towards his comrades, knocking a few of them down.

Another came at him, going for a stab. Robin placed his tome into his pocket and pulled out his Levin Sword. He dodged the attack and grabbed his sword arm, leaving him defenseless as he plunged his blade into his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Great Knight throw an axe in his direction. He immediately pulled his blade out of his recent kill before turning him around, using him as a human shield against the attack. After the axe landed into the chest of his human shield, Robin sent a bolt of lighting from his Levin Sword into the Knight's skull.

As Robin had nearly finished off most of Walhart's guards, only two remained. Even after watching their allies one by one, they still remain absolute in their duty to protect their master. One charged at the Grandmaster, swinging his sword at his enemy only for Robin to duck, plunging his Levin Sword into his leg. As the man screamed in pain, the other remaining soldier attacked, throwing his lance at him. The Grandmaster immediately pulled out his tome and used Wilderwind to catch the lance in midair. With the flick of his wrist, he sent the lance back into its owner. He then pulled out his Levin Sword from the other soldier's leg, looking him straight in the eyes before taking his life.

"For the glory... of Wal...!"

Robin immediately swung his blade, cutting his head off, silencing him for good. Now that Walhart's guards were dealt with, it was time to deal with the man himself. He turned to face the Conqueror who didn't seem fazed by the slaughter he had witnessed. If anything, he was impressed.

"Simply astounding. It appears that you stay true to your beliefs even in the face of certain death. For that, you deserve respect." The Conqueror. "However, this changes nothing, Grandmaster Robin, for you are nothing more than a pebble upon my path to immortality."

"This... this has gone on long enough!" Robin declared. He wasn't even affected by the fact that his own personal guard was just annihilated right in front of him. He was a monster. An evil heartless monster! "How much more people have to die for you, Walhart?!" His rage grew by the second as he thought of West-Khan's passing, over how it was this very same monster that took his life. He clenched his sword and tome as he closed his eyes. The pain was almost too much to bear "Wasn't Basilio enough for you?!" As he opened his eyes, the Conqueror gazed upon his pupils. They were red and filled with anguish and despair. "Leave my friends alone!"

"Ha ha ha! Better, Grandmaster. Much better!" Walhart pulled out his blade and pointed it towards his opponent. "Come, Tactician Magician! Let us fight as two great men, freed of their gods! I grant any challenger the chance to test his will against my own. But you, too, shall be found wanting!"

"GRRR!" As Robin couldn't take any more of this man's nonsense, his entire body was engulfed entirely by bright red flames. As the flames surrounded his body, he unleashed a blood-curdling scream. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

As Tiki was fighting to protect Lucina in the place of the Grandmaster, a loud scream pierced through her ears. She looked towards where Robin had gone off to help Flavia and saw him surrounded by flames. Her eyes widened in shock from what she had witnessed.

 _Those flames. It... It can't be._

There was no mistake, it really was _those_ flames. It had been centuries since she last seen this power but she never thought she would ever see it again. How was Robin capable of using it?

Unless...

 _Robin. You really are..._

She had always suspected, but now it all made sense. Same hair style, same fighting style, and now this. He really was _his_ descendant!

But, that's not what was important. Robin was in serious danger and Tiki had to do something before his rage got him killed. She would be damned if she lost him now! As she attempted to head over to help him, she was stopped by more soldiers barring her path.

 _Robin..._

* * *

"Such power!" Walhart commented as he readied himself. "Let's begin!"

"DIE!" The Grandmaster used Elwind to leap over to him, slamming his Levin Sword into his blade. The power was overwhelming. Whatever these flames were, they were definitely enhancing the Grandmaster's abilities.

But it wasn't anything Walhart couldn't hand as he pushed the tactician back. The Conqueror charged at him, swinging his blade down. Using wind magic, Robin dashed to the left before going for a stab.

As Robin thrust his blade forward into the Conqueror's chest, he was finally going to end this war, once and for all. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned.

"Wha?!" The Grandmaster looked as his blade struggled against Walhart's armor. It didn't pierce through it like he thought it would, and the Conqueror looked down at him as if he wasn't even surprised.

He raised his blade and brought it down, attempting to end the tactician but the strategist back away at the last second.

"Did you really think a meager sword like that could penetrate my armor?" Walhart questioned. "How foolish."

If sword attacks were useless, only one thing left to do. He sheathed his blade and electrified his hand with Katarina's Bolt. He rushed over to him, thrusting his hand forward into his chest. Walhart attempted a stab, but the Grandmaster was able to dodge it and lunged his hand into the chest.

But even that proved to be ineffective. He looked to see that Katarina's Bolt had the same result as his Levin Sword.

"I thought you were smart, Grandmaster." The Conqueror mocked. "My armor is immune to all forms of magic. You can't harm me."

"N-No?!" His eyes widened. Why didn't he even consider the possibility that his armor could be resistant against magic? After Walhart attempted another attack, Robin backed away once again.

"Disappointing." He shook his head. "Is this the strength of your justice? How pitiful."

"Why is nothing working?!" The Grandmaster wondered. "Damn it! Am I gonna fail again?" He panicked. His Levin Sword won't work, his magic won't work. What could he do?

Was this the end?

 _Robin. Don't go_.

His red eyes widened as he heard a pleading voice in his head. The voice that belonged to the one he cared for deeply. The one he loved.

"Lucina?"

 _Please, don't go._

Even though she was fighting alongside Chrom and Tiki at this very moment, he could feel her calling out to him. To not give into despair.

 _I want to stay. I want to live in this world. I want to stay with my parents._ He remembered the words she used when telling him of her desire to stay in this world.

 _I want to stay… with you._

He promised her. He promised her that they would change the future together. He promised her that they would stop Grima from returning. He promised her that and her friends that he would let them live in despair ever again.

But more than that, he promised her he'd be back for her. And he would be damned if he was going to break that promise!

"It's over!" He heard Walhart declare as he charged toward him, blade in hand, attempting to end the Grandmaster's life.

As he saw the Conqueror charging toward him, he held out his hand, he had only one trump card left. This had to work, if not then...

"No." He closed his eyes. "I will return to her."

 _Katarina's Bolt._

He felt the electricity coursing through his hand.

 _Micaiah's Pyre._

Three small balls of fire rotated around his arm.

 _Celica's Gale._

He felt the overpowering wind around his entire arm.

As he combined three of his newly acquired spells into his hand, he looked towards the Conqueror who was charging toward him.

"What the...?!" Walhart's eyes widened in shock as he could feel the force of Robin's combined spell.

"I... will... return." He clenched his powered hand into a fist. He looked up at Walhart and leap forward. "TO HER!"

He threw his fist into Walhart's gut. The Conqueror could feel not only the force of his spell but also the pain of the attack. He could only watch as his armor, immune to all forms of magic, began to crack from the might of Robin's power. The Grandmaster gave one final push with his powered fist, sending Walhart and his horse flying into the castle walls.

But he wasn't the only one, the force of the spell sent Robin backward as well. He landed on his back, tired and utterly exhausted. He looked towards the sky to see flower petals surround him, as to celebrate his victory.

"Robin?" He could hear Flavia calling out to him. She was still on the ground, not attempting to move so she wouldn't strain her leg.

He got up from where he was and attempted to walk over to her. A smile crept on his face as he looked towards the field. The forts were secured and Walhart's remaining forces wouldn't last long.

"We did it." He chuckled. "Basilio is avenged. We did it, Flavia. We..."

"Robin, look out!" She screamed.

After the warning, he turned around and watched as a hand grabbed his neck. He felt himself being lifted up by his attacker's hand, struggling for breath.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, Grandmaster?" The words belong to a man he thought he had just killed. As he looked down, he saw Walhart holding him up by his neck. His armor was cracked from the force of Robin's spell but he was very much alive. "To think you would be able to damage my armor. Impressive. Very impressive." He complimented. "But, I'm afraid it wasn't enough." He said as he looked towards the field. "MEN! Retreat to the capital at once!" Once he gave the order he raised his sword arm and placed the tip of his blade near the tactician's chest.

"Walhart! Don't!" Flavia demanded.

"Of all the warriors I've fought, none were anything like you. Yen'fay, Khan Basilio, none. Only you have managed to stand this long against me."

"No! Walhart, I'm begging you! Stop!" The East-Khan begged.

Walhart answered her. And he did so...

"ACK!"

By plunging his blade through Robin's chest.

* * *

As Lucina and Tiki watched as the remainder of Walhart's forces retreat to the castle, they felt relieved that this battle had finally come to a close. The Future Princess had hoped Robin was okay. She had been so focused on the battle, she didn't have time to see how he was faring against Walhart.

As the Valmese cleared out, Chrom sheathed his blade and let out a sigh, relieved that everything went according to plan. Once it was clear, the main force regrouped.

"Walhart's forces have retreated to the capital!" Say'ri stated in agitation. "Fie! Will this war never end?!"

"They never make things easy for us, do they?" Chrom wondered out loud.

"Then we must pursue and see that the deed is done," Lucina said.

"That we must." The Prince agreed. "Now has anyone seen my idiot of a tactician?"

As the Shepherds looked around for their tactician, Tiki looked towards the last place she saw him.

"Wha?!"

And what she saw horrified her.

"Lady Tiki?" Say'ri caught notice of the Voice of Naga's current state, her face painted with despair. "What is..." As the Chon'sin Princess look where she was staring at, she gasped in horror. "By the gods!"

The Shepherds were put on alert by Say'ri's gasp and as they looked over, what they saw nearly killed them inside.

"N-No." Lucina could only watch as her partner, her friend, the love of her life, being held by the throat while the Conqueror's blade was impaled through his chest.

"NO!" Chrom was the first to act as he pulled out his blade and sprinted over to where they were. Lucina did the same and ran after him as well, the rest of the Shepherds joining them. "ROBIN!"

* * *

He felt the force, but if there was pain, he couldn't feel it. As he looked down, he saw blood dripping from where Walhart had stabbed him. He couldn't move his arms, he couldn't fight back. He couldn't move his body. He couldn't do anything

"It appears, your justice wasn't strong enough," Walhart remarked.

"Walhart!" Flavia felt the tears running down her eyes at how helpless she had been. "What kind of monster are you?!"

"Keep your judgments, East-Khan. They are of no concern to me." He said, pulling his blade out of the tactician. "For I have risen to a higher plane of existence." He then tossed away. Robin's defeated body. "Goodbye, Tactician Magician. Your story ends here." As the Conqueror was surrounded by particles of light, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

As Robin hit the ground, he felt strength leaving his body. Everything was starting to become blurry and he realized that he was close to death.

 _No._ He thought. _I can't die here!_

He attempted to stand, he used all of his strength to push himself up but he couldn't. He clenched his fist as he tried once more only to fail again.

 _I don't want to die._ He felt tears beginning to sting his blurry eyes. _Get up! Get up Robin! Get up!_

As darkness began to consume him, he looked over to where Flavia was. He couldn't tell but it appeared she was yelling. As he looked past her, he could vaguely see his friends running in his direction. As they got closer to him, he could see Chrom and Lucina at the head.

His best friend and the woman he loved.

 _Chrom. Lucina. Everyone._ But before they could reach him, he couldn't see anything anymore. _I love you. Forgive me._

Darkness had claimed him.

By the time the Shepherds had finally reached him, it was too late. Their friend was dead.

Robin was dead.

* * *

 **Yeah, so... that happened.**

 **I cried writing the last half of the story, nearly tore my heart out. But, the story isn't over. There's still more to come. After all, there are still things that need to be cleared up. Like, how Robin was able to use _those_ flames. But that will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Til next time.**


	38. Lost in Shadows

**Back at it again with another update. Now we're getting to the good part.**

 **Just to let others know who haven't yet been informed I am also working on a harem story featuring Robin and the female future children. I'm also working on other works as well such as my Huniepop story so I really have my work cut out for me. I also plan to go back and edit recent chapters to correct any mistakes. It will take me a while to get all of this out but you know what they say, patience is a virtue, am I right? Right? No? :(**

 **Let's get to the shoutouts. First one goes to jean010 for their fic _Persona 5: Consequences of Maxing Everything_. 2nd one goes to TheLambshop for their fic _The Priestess and the Fool_. I plan to do a Persona 5 fic myself.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the 38th chapter.**

* * *

When Excellus spotted soldiers returning to the capital, he had feared the worse. He had feared that the Ylissean League had killed the Conqueror and were coming for him next. But those fears were quashed as a wounded Cervantes told him to use his rescue staff to bring Walhart back to the castle safely. But with that, came even more fear.

"He lost?" He questioned, realizing the Walhart had ordered a retreat. "How could the Conqueror be conquered?! He's insurmountable! Incontestable! Invincible!" He wondered but got no answer. Even so, he still needed him alive for his plans. He used a rescue staff and summoned the Conqueror himself.

As Walhart appeared before him thanks to his rescue staff, Excellus took notice that his armor was cracked which shocked him as he believed the Conqueror's armor to be impenetrable. He was immediately overcome with worry.

"Master!" He greeted. "You're alive!"

"Surprised, Excellus?" Walhart questioned.

"Surprised? N-No, of course not! I'm just pleased to know that you're safe. Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Rally our forces in the capital." He ordered, ignoring his tactician's concern. "We will put an end to this here."

"At once, my master," Excellus said before offering a suggestion. "Um... Have you considered, perhaps, waiting just one day? I do have the dynasts and their men on the way. With them to help us, we..."

"Have you seen the battlefield?" He asked, causing the tactician to step back. "No, you haven't. Take your head from wherever it's lodged, and peer out into the daylight, snake. While you hid here like the cowardly toad you are, I did you a favor and dealt with the Tactician Magician for you."

"What? What do you..." He wondered before his eyes widened at the news he just received. "Wait... the Demon is dead?" He questioned before breaking into a smile, laughing at the good news. "Gyahahaha! Yes! The Demon is dead! The Demon is dead!"

"Silence, you insolent fool!" Walhart demanded, ceasing Excellus' laughing fit, replacing it with fear. "If you consider yourself smarter or stronger than he was, then you delude yourself. Unlike you, he didn't hide behind castle walls like a coward. He took to the field, sword and tome in each hand, and fought not for any god, but for the sake of his own justice. If you were even half the man he was, it would be a blessing."

"M-Master? I..."

"Rally the forces, tactician." He repeated his orders before taking off to heal his wounds.

The recent news had been a great boon to him. With Robin out of his way, all he has to do is get rid of the Ylissean League and then once he kills Walhart, everything he had ever wanted will be his. For the time being, he went off to the rally the forces for their final battle. He still had to keep up his appearance as Walhart's tactician.

"But not for long. Gyahahahahaha!"

* * *

The Shepherds were in a state of panic. Seeing their friend, their strategist held by the throat while the Conqueror drove his sword through his chest was enough to wash away any feelings of celebration they had over their current victory. They saw him trying to move, but then as he stopped moving entirely they feared the worse.

"ROBIN!" Chrom had made it to his friend's lifeless body, turning him over on his back so they could treat the wound. "Medics! I need medics this instant!"

"Robin!" Lucina dropped to her knees next to her fallen partner, looking down to see the stab wound and nearly cried but tried to remain strong.

"I need medics now!" Chrom screamed his demand for medical attention.

Immediately, Lissa, Maribelle, Anna, Libra, and Sumia poured all of their healing magic together to try and save the strategists life. Each of them used their staffs to try and heal the wound. Unfortunately, their efforts were in vain. The wound wouldn't heal and Robin was losing a lot of blood.

"Why isn't it working?!" The Prince demanded an answer. "Why isn't it working?!"

"I don't know!" Lissa replied in agitation.

"Oh, gods! Oh, gods, please." Lucina was starting to panic.

"I can save him!" Laurent said as he pulled out the Goddess staff and combined its power with the other healers.

"Nothing's working!" Chrom was tearing his hair out, trying desperately to save his friend.

"Heal him, Laurent!" Severa demanded of him.

"I'm trying!" He replied.

"Try harder!" She yelled furiously.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Now it was Laurent's turn to panic.

"Robin, it's not even that bad! Cmon, you've suffered worse wounds than this!" Chrom said, speaking to the fallen Grandmaster. "You're not dying here! You hear me?! You're not dying here!"

The healers kept at it, but nothing was working. The wound remained and Robin had lost too much blood. As each of them kept trying, they fell to exhaustion. That was a sign. It was too late.

"Lord C-Chrom," Libra said sorrowfully. "I'm sorry."

"No. NO!" He exclaimed. "He can't be dead! Try again! All of you! I command it!"

"Chrom, we've tried!" Lissa was beginning to tear up, heartbroken at her inability to save her friend. "Nothing's working."

"T-Then." He looked towards his dead friend, eyes closed with no sign that he was alive. "N-No." He kept trying to reason. "No." But it was too late.

His friend was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As each Shepherd heard Chrom's cry of despair, they immediately realized that there was nothing that could be done. The tears they had been holding back were finally unleashed as they finally understood that their friend, Robin, the Grandmaster of Ylisse, Tactician of the Shepherds, Commander of the Ylissean League, was gone.

The warriors from the future stood by Lucina, unable to cope with the fact that their leader and savior is dead.

"T-This can't be happening," Owain spoke. "The Grandmaster of Fate wouldn't fall like this, would he?"

"H-He can't be dead. He..." Inigo choked. "He just... can't"

"Cmon, R-Robin." Cynthia cried out. "H-Heroes d-don't go out like this."

"Please, don't let this be the end," Kjelle begged. "I-I want to fight you fare and square, as a warrior strong in both body and mind. Y-You can't just leave like this!"

"Boss? Cmon, Boss." Brady whispered. "W-What about our trip to the outrealms? We were all gonna go together. You can't just... cancel."

"Oh, Robin." Noire couldn't bear it. "I-I'm sorry."

"I-I'm sorry." Laurent clenched his fist. "I-I couldn't do it. I c-couldn't save him."

"H-How can I be s-safe if you're not here, Robin?" Yarne covered his eyes with his arm but couldn't contain the tears.

Lucina looked around and saw how everyone was crying. She was appalled by this, feeling that everyone has given up. She immediately grabbed his body by her shoulders and shook him violently.

"Get up, Robin! Get up!"

"Lucina." Her mother reached out and placed her hand on her shoulder but her daughter shook it off as she continued.

"You promised you'd come back to me! You promised me you wouldn't die! That we were all in this together!" She kept shaking him as she kept sobbing loudly, almost begging rather than screaming. "Please, Robin! Don't go! I'm begging you, don't go!" She pleaded. "I-I need you! Don't leave me! Get up, Robin! Please, get up!"

"Lucina!" Her mother roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and pried her of the fallen tactician.

"Let me go, Mother! Let me go!" She demanded.

"Lucina." She spoke softly into her daughter's ear. "I'm sorry."

"N-No." And with that, she couldn't fight anymore. Sumia pulled her into a hug, both crying together. "Not him. Not Robin."

"My poor baby." She hugged her daughter, letting out both of their sadness in the comfort of each other.

"R-Robin. H-He's t-the only g-good thing I have left." She said. "Without him, I'm nothing in this world. I'm nothing."

While Sumia rocked her back and forth, the other future children were drowning in their own sorrow as well. Some refused to look at the body of their savior, seeing it as too painful. But, Nah and Severa were right by his side, both holding his hands.

"Please, Robin. Don't go!" Nah pleaded. "I swore to protect you! I promised I would. Don't do this!"

"Why would you do this to me?! To all of us?!" Severa screamed angrily at him. "You're not going anywhere! You're not leaving me like this! Do you hear me?! I won't let you!" And with no answer, she simply clutched his hand as she continued to cry.

Gerome looked down at his fallen friend. Just two days ago, he tried to kill him. Now, seeing him dead like this, he knew that if he had killed him, he would've made a grave mistake as seeing him like this was eating him up inside. Tears fell down his mask as he pulled out his axe and headed straight for the castle.

"Gerome?" Cherche became worried as she saw her son walking toward the capital.

"I am going to kill that dastard!" He declared before his mother and father grabbed him by both arms.

"No, son. If you go alone, you die." Gregor said.

"Do not get in my way, Father!" He warned before trying to go off again only to be held back by both parents.

"Gerome! Stop!" Cherche demanded.

"I swear I will kill him! I will kill him!" He vowed. "He didn't deserve this! Robin was..." With that, Gerome fell to his knees as his parents brought him into a comforting embrace. "He was innocent. He was... he was my friend. He doesn't deserve to be lying in a pool of his own blood!"

"I know, Gerome. I know." She and her husband both held their son as they cried together.

Flavia couldn't help but feel as if this was her fault. She was the one who rushed off to face Walhart alone. If it weren't for her well...

She was able to stand up but made sure not to put too much pressure on her leg. She walked over and sat next to Chrom, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Chrom, I... I'm so sorry." She apologized. "This is all my fault."

"Flavia?" He looked towards her.

"If I... if I hadn't rushed off, Robin wouldn't have come to save me." She said as she finally looked at the tactician's dead body before breaking into tears. "He's dead because of me. It's all my fault."

"No, it's not," Sumia spoke up while still holding her daughter. "I-It's my fault."

"Sumia?" Both Chrom and the East-Khan looked towards her as she blamed herself.

"I-I did this. It was because of me. Because of all the hurtful things I said to him." She cried even more.

"Mother..." Lucina looked up.

"I was so concerned about his temper that I never even got to hear his side of the story." With that, more tears fell. "I just wanted to help him, and I hurt him instead! W-Wha! What kind of friend am I?! Oh, gods! Robin, I'm so sorry!"

"No, Sumia it's not your fault. It's mine." Chrom told her, looking back at his friend. "A-All he ever wanted to do was help people. That was all he cared about. He cared more about other people than himself. And what did I do?" He said before slamming his fist into the ground. "I called him worse than evil! I judged my best friend without even giving him the chance to say anything. I did this! Naga, please forgive me!"

As more and more Shepherds started to blame themselves, one, in particular, couldn't stand this pity party. She had enough.

"SHUT UP!" Severa screamed at the top of her lungs. "You think this is what Robin wants?! Feeling pathetic and blaming ourselves?! What the hell is wrong with all of you?!"

"Severa, that's..." Her mother spoke but was cut off.

"Shut up, Mother!" She demanded. "You're one of his best friends! He thought of you like a sister! And here you are, blaming yourself like it's all your fault! It's pissing me off!"

No one said anything, no one dared to interrupted Severa while she was in this state.

"But the one who's pissing me off the most..." She turned to point at the one person who was really irking her at this moment. "...is you, Lucina!"

"Wha?" She was caught off guard by her friend's comment.

"Robin loves you! More than anything! He trusted you! Believed in you! And you're just sitting on the ground whining and crying like a little baby! It's making me sick!" She yelled, getting her point across. "If you really love him back, then stop crying and do something!"

She couldn't take it anymore. Lucina broke off from her mother's embrace and stood up to face Severa, tears still in her eyes but now shaking in anger.

"Then tell me, Severa! What can I do?! I'll do anything to bring him back! I'll do anything to hold him in my arms again! If you know what to do, then tell me?! Tell me, what am I suppose to do?!" Lucina screamed right back at her.

"I..." She hesitated because she couldn't think of anything. She felt ashamed at her own helplessness and all that she could think of was. "I don't know!" And with that, Severa broke down and Lucina felt ashamed for yelling at her, knowing that she was still very much in love with Robin. She brought her arms around her friend and they both cried in each other's arms.

Tiki looked upon Robin's lifeless body, trying to think of some way to help him. She too was breaking inside and couldn't bear to lose someone so precious to her now.

"I-I can't take this." She heard Say'ri cry as well. The Voice brought her arms around the Chon'sin Princess, letting her cry in her arms. "I've already lost Yen'fay. I can't lose Robin too. I..."

She simply stayed still, holding Say'ri until the tears run dry. Seeing everyone in this state was horrible. Morale was out of the question right now, they had just lost their most treasured friend and greatest asset in battle. What can they do now?

...

...

 _No_. She thought. It's more like, what can she do?

Tiki released Say'ri from her arms before walking over to Robin's body. She placed her hand on the fallen tactician's arm and could feel it. It wasn't too late, that power still remained within him. Which means, they still had a chance.

"I can save him."

That immediately caused Chrom's eyes to widen in shock, same for the rest of the Shepherds.

"Tiki? What did you just say?" Chrom asked, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"He is still with us, I can feel it." She informed them. "His body is dead but his soul refuses to part. It is the power within him that keeps him from passing on."

"You mean..." His eyes widened at what she was implicating. "You mean there's a chance to save him!"

"Yes, I believe there is." She nodded in agreement.

As Lucina heard of the possibility of Robin being saved, she turned her full attention to the Voice. Her friends followed as well, wondering just what she could do to bring back their friend.

As Tiki searched through her pack, she pulled out what appeared to be a Dragonstone. But, unlike the stones that Nowi and Nah carried that allowed them to safely turn into their dragon forms, this one appeared different. The stone was colored white and as the Voice held it in her hands, she could feel its power coursing through her.

"This dragonstone was a gift... from an old friend." She told the Shepherds although she refrained from telling them his name. "Before he departed this world, he poured all of his remaining life force into this stone. With it, I can restore Robin's life essence and hopefully, bring him back to us."

"So it's true." Nah wondered. "Manakete's can transfer their life force into their dragonstones."

"Yes, but it requires a long ritual to accomplish that." She told the curious half-manakete.

"If that stone has the chance to bring him back, even if it's a small chance, we have to take it!" Chrom exclaimed. "Tiki, will you do it?"

"Absolutely." She nodded in agreement. "However, the transfer will take some time."

"Take all the time you need." He said.

Now that Lucina and her friends were informed that their leader wasn't lost to them yet, their sadness had slightly diminished but they believed that if anyone was capable of bringing the Grandmaster back, it was the Voice. The rest of the Shepherds felt the same as they believed their friend would return to them.

However, their hopeful feelings were cut short when a loud voice interrupted their thoughts.

 **Prince Chrom!**

As each Shepherd was placed on alert by the mysterious voice, Say'ri recognized who it belonged to.

"Walhart!" She yelled although the man in question was nowhere in sight.

"He must be using a speaker tome." Flavia mentioned.

 **If you can hear me, am I to presume that you are standing over Grandmaster Robin's lifeless body?**

"That dastard!" Chrom exclaimed, his fists clenched as the Conqueror mocked him.

 **If Khan Basilio's death wasn't enough to prove that your efforts are futile, your tactician should be proof enough. The question is, how** many **more will die for your hopeless cause?**

As the rest of the shepherds heard Walhart taunt them and mock their efforts, Lucina could tell what he was trying to accomplish. He was trying to make them fall to despair and lose hope so that they will surrender and give him the Fire Emblem. But even so, even as his taunting made each Shepherd angrier by the second, they couldn't lose themselves now.

 **Come, Prince. Let's see if you can measure up to Grandmaster Robin's skill. I will be waiting.**

And with that, he spoke no more.

Chrom knew Walhart wouldn't wait for long and knowing that Tiki's ritual could take a while, waiting wasn't an option at the moment. So, he stood tall, determination flowing through his body as he was about to give the Conqueror his response.

"Severa." He called out.

"Huh?" She replied.

"Until Robin is back, you're our tactician." He informed her. "Think you can handle it?"

"I..." She knew she could. She proved it when handling the Risen attack at the Divine Dragon Grounds. She was ready, ready to pay the Conqueror back for what he did to Robin. "Of course I can."

"Glad to hear it." He then turned to his friends. "Shepherds! Walhart awaits us in his castle! The time has come to end his conquest once and for all!" He turned to look at his fallen best friend. "I ask that you all trust and believe that Tiki will be able to bring Robin back to us. He may have taken away our friend's life but he did not take away our bond with him! He believed in us so let's believe in him! For Valm! For the Shepherds! For Robin!"

"FOR ROBIN!"

As the Shepherds cheered, their spirits were lifted. Robin was far from gone. Their bonds they all share with the strategist still remains. And, as long as they have that, they knew it was only a matter of time before he returns.

"Tiki." Chrom turned to her.

"I shall begin the ritual immediately. It will take some time but I'm confident it will work." She told him.

"I shall stay with the Voice to protect and guard her." Say'ri informed him.

"As will I," Flavia said. "It's the least I can do. For what I've done."

"Very well." He said, giving them a nod of agreement. "I'm counting on you."

"Robin." The Future Princess dropped down to her knees by her partner's side, looking at him one last time before heading off.

"Cmon, Lucina," Chrom said, causing her to look at her Father. "We both know Robin's not the type to die so easily. We have to believe that he'll come back. To us and to you."

"Father." She said, her hope returning as she smiled and nodded. She turned to her fallen partner, leaning down and pressing her forehead against his. "Please, come back to me... my love." She whispered before standing up, hand on the hilt of her blade, prepared to face her foes. "Let's do this."

As the Shepherds marched toward the castle, they readied themselves for a tough battle. They believed that they could defeat the Conqueror,

Just as they believed their friend was not lost.

* * *

As the remaining Valmese forces prepared themselves for their final fight against the Ylissean League, Walhart chose to sheathe his blade in favor of Wolf Berg, his favorite axe. He knew he would likely be dueling Prince Chrom while his allies dealt with his forces, he wanted to use his best weapon just for the duel.

Meanwhile, he could hear Excellus giggling with excitement. His tactician was the first to scream victory over the Grandmaster's death and believed the rest of the Shepherds would be easy pickings.

"Hahahaha." He laughed. "The Demon can't protect them now. This war is as good as over."

"Underestimate your enemy, and it will be the death of you, Excellus." Cervantes pointed out. "And stop laughing, it's making me uncomfortable."

"Are you sure your discomfort has nothing to do with being thrown into the castle walls like a children's ragdoll, you ignoramus?" He snidely remarked.

"You trying to start something, pig?" He growled at the tactician.

"No, only pointing out your uselessness," Excellus smirked in satisfaction.

"Why, you...!"

"Silence!" Their master commanded. "I've heard enough out of both of you! Save your fight for the Ylisseans."

"Y-Yes, Master." They both said and bowed in unison.

"Besides." He looked towards the entrance of the grand hall to see that his enemies have arrived. "Our guests are here."

As Severa looked around to get a feel for the area, using what Robin had taught her. Apart from the main hall, she looked to her left and right to see two additional hallways, both barred by knights. The main hall consisted of Knights, Warriors, and Archers. Severa immediately begins handing out orders, positing Shepherds to deal with the Knights and have either Kjelle or Kellem act as shields against those archers until they were dealt with.

Chrom and Lucina stood at the front, both desiring to fight the Conqueror.

"Warriors of Valm, do not attack Prince Chrom, I shall deal with him and his companion." He ordered and they obliged. Excellus and Cervantes stood at his side, armed and ready to fight. "You do your sister's legacy proud, Prince! I admire your dedication to protect your comrades and your nation. But humanity already has a savior. A conqueror who broke stronger men than you when they refused to bow."

"You are no savior, Walhart!" Chrom called out. "You enslave the weak and kill the able. You're an enemy of peace itself."

"I would end the reign of the gods, and you object on moral grounds?! Blood is spilled in any new birth, Prince. And in many a just cause, as you know." He told him.

"There is no justification for what you've done." The Prince declared. "You invaded our lands, tore apart families, killed people who refused to become your pawns, and you..." He clenched his fist, still believing that Tiki would come through but didn't want the Conqueror to know in the event that he would send someone after her. "You killed my friend!"

"And I pity him," Walhart admitted. "For a man like him to align with a mindless puppet like you is such a disappointment indeed."

"Tell me, Prince. Is the Demon's body cold yet? Gyahahaha!" Excellus mocked.

"He is not a Demon, you worthless pig!" Lucina yelled. "Robin was a true tactician, unlike yourself! He fought and bled to keep us all alive, whether with his body or with his mind! If you think you're better than him, you're wrong!"

"My, such fire and venom in your words." The tactician laughed. "Are you, perhaps, his girlfriend?"

"I swear, you will pay!" Lucina promised.

"It did not have to be this way, Walhart." Chrom reasoned. "You believed in mankind's strength. My sister did as well. You believe that we are masters of our destinies? So do I." The Prince pointed out. "You could have joined us. We could've worked together."

"Me, join you?! Don't be absurd, fool!" Walhart mocked. "Tell me, does a pegasus join with the flea on its back? A dragon, with a cow it eats?! You forget your place, boy. I am the Conqueror! I will unite the world!"

"No! I will." Chrom declared. "And not by forcing all the people to choose the sword or the knee. Peace will only come by stoking people's hearts, not their fear. By giving them hope to hold onto and fight together for a better tomorrow."

"You think that's what you've done? What your sister did before you? What foolishness!" He exclaimed. "No, she shouted some nonsense and leaped off a rock! In the end, she killed herself for nothing! Such weakness!"

"Wrong! Not weakness! Strength!" He angrily corrected him. "That one act lives on and will live on in our hearts. Longer than all your conquests.

"Then it will live longer than you will." Walhart declared. "Come then, flea. Fight and die for your peace! Let's see if you can do better than your tactician!"

"Emm, I tried." He apologized as he readied his blade. Lucina did the same and once the Shepherds were in formation, they each readied to end this war for good. "For Ylisse! For Valm! For Robin! CHARGE!"

* * *

As the Shepherds went to face Walhart, Say'ri and Flavia remained with Tiki as she prepared the ritual. Thankfully, the East-Khan's leg was all healed thanks to the Elixer provided by the Grandmaster.

They had no idea how long this ritual would take as Say'ri knew that the Dynasts may soon return but when Robin had told her about the phrase "Remember the Cherry Blossoms" she had sent couriers to spread the world. Hopefully, if they do arrive, they will be ally, not enemy.

"Alright, I am prepared." The Voice told them.

"You sure this is going to work, Milady?" Flavia wondered.

"I am quite certain. All I ask is that you both remain patient and believe that it will work." She told them.

"Of course, Milady." Say'ri said. "We believe in you."

Tiki then placed the stone onto Robin's chest and then gripped the stone with both hands. Before she went through with the ritual, she made one final prayer.

 _Bantu, you once told me to never use this stone unless it was used to save the life of someone precious to me_. She closed her eyes. _Well, I have found that someone. If you're watching, please let this work. Please, let me save his life_.

As she gripped the stone as hard as she could, it began to glow, startling the others.

"What's happening?" Flavia wondered.

"Don't worry, Milady." Say'ri said.

As particles of light began to surround Robin's body, the ritual was beginning to take effect. All that remained was for their friend to wake up.

"Return to us," Tiki spoke. "Robin!"

* * *

...

...

...

"Huh?"

As he opened hus eyes, he could feel himself breathing. He looked around and saw nothing but pitch black darkness. He placed his hand where had been stabbed by Walhart and saw that there was nothing there.

"What's going on?" He questioned but got no answer. As he stood up, he looked and saw that he was alone, not a single soul in sight. "Where am I?"

He looked down as saw that while the area was consumed by darkness, his hands and body were clearly visible. He checked his coat and saw that he still had his Levin Sword and Book of Naga with him.

"Hello!" He called out but no one responded. "Can anyone hear me?!"

What had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was his friends coming running after him after he had...

...

He had...

"That's right. I... I died." He then looked down in utter sorrow, not realizing that he was no longer amongst the living. "I failed. I failed my friends. I failed Chrom. I failed... her." He fell to one knee as he held back the tears. "Lucina, I'm... I'm so...

"Sorry?" Just then a voice broke the silence. "You're too late to be sorry."

He then turned around and saw Lucina standing before him, eyes staring at him with her hand on the hilt of her blade.

"Lucina?" He questioned by as he was about to walk over to her, she pulled out her blade and rushed over to him.

"Die, traitor!" She swung her blade down and Robin was able to pull out his own blade and block the attack.

"L-Lucina! What are you doing?!" He then pushed her off of him only to have her come back for more.

"You betrayed me!" She swung her blade, going for a kill only to have him dodge. "You broke your promises! I loved you and you turned your back on me!"

"Lucina, stop!" He demanded and as she leaped into the air, she went into a spin. Before her blade could claim him, he used Elwind to back away, gaining some distance.

"I never should've fallen in love, especially with you." She said. "Excellus was right about you! You're no hero. You're just a... a filthy demon!"

"Please, Lucina. Stop." He begged. He couldn't believe he was hearing such things from her and her words were cutting him deep. "I'm sorry."

"She's right, you know." Just then, another voice entered the Grandmaster's ears. He turned around and saw Chrom armed with Falchion and the Fire Emblem. "You're no hero, Robin. You never were. Heroes aren't evil. And you... you are no better than the evil you wish to destroy."

"Stop it! Please!" He couldn't stand it any longer. first Lucina now Chrom.

"You're a monster, Robin. That's all you are, that's all you ever will be." He continued. "An ill-tempered killer with no heart of his own. It's because of you that Emm died. You killed my sister, Robin. You're the reason she's gone."

"Stop." He dropped his weapons, he couldn't go on like this. He couldn't stand hearing this from the two people he cared about the most. "I... I can't take it. Please..."

"And now you will die like the filthy freak you are!" Chrom rushed to him, Falchion in hand.

"Time to send you to hell, Demon of Ylisse!" Lucina did the same.

With both coming at him, he could do nothing. He fell to his knees and accepted what awaits him. He couldn't do anything, their painful words had disarmed him.

"Enough!"

Just then, he felt light shine on him just as Chrom and Lucina closed in on him. The two were blinded by it as well. As they looked up, they watched as a mysterious figure fell from the sky and landed in front of Robin. As the Grandmaster got a better look at him, he could see that his identity was obstructed by a brown hood that complimented his cloak.

"What the..." Chrom exclaimed. "Who are you?!"

"Hmph." The mysterious man said nothing as he pulled out what appeared to be a Levin Sword and shot out a bolt of thunder into the Prince's heart. "Someone from the shadows."

"Chrom!" Robin called out but watched was his friend dissolved from the lethal attack. "What?"

"If you haven't figured it out, they're not really your friends." The man informed the Grandmaster.

"You will not stop us!" And as Lucina came charging at him, she swung her blade only for him to toss his blade into the air and pull out his tome, he charged a spell unknown to the grandmaster in his hand. It shined bright for just a moment before disappearing. The light then surrounded Lucina and then consumed her, erasing her existence. He then caught his Levin Sword, ending the fight.

"Phew, glad that's over with." He then turned around and offered his hand to the Grandmaster who simply backed away from him. As he got up, he armed himself.

"What did you do to my friends?!" He demanded.

"What I did, was save your life." the man reminded him. "Had it not been for me, you really would've been dead."

"What?" Robin seemed to relax a bit but was still on guard. "You said they weren't really my friends. I... I saw Chrom dissolve. Like the Risen do."

"Those two were physical manifestations of your deepest regrets. They only took the form of your friends to mock you." He informed.

"My regrets?" The Grandmaster questioned.

"Emmeryn's death and your fear of being unable to keep your promises to Lucina. In this place, they can take physical form and attempt to erase the host of those regrets. Namely, you." He explained.

"This place?" He looked around and saw nothing but pitch black. Yet, he and the mysterious man in front of him were clearly visible. "Where am I? Am I dead?"

"Yes and no." He told him. "Your body is dead but that power of yours is keeping your soul from passing on. That's why you're here, at the crossroads between life and death."

"Power?" Robin wondered.

"You must've seen it before, yes?" He asked which made him wonder just what kind of power he had that would keep him from truly dying. As he thought, his eyes suddenly widened as he realized just what he was referring to.

"Are you talking about, those flames from earlier?" He questioned and the man nodded.

"Yes. It wasn't the first time you've used those flames. You remember, don't you? When Ignis truly awakened?"

He did, he did remember. It was after Emmeryn had sacrificed herself and the Shepherds were stopped by General Mustafa. He could hardly forget how he felt that day, the combined failure of being beaten by Aversa again along with more Plegians standing in their way, he couldn't take it anymore. He remembered those flames engulfing his body when he unleashed Mjölnir onto his enemies, killing them all but the effects put him in a coma for a few weeks.

But, he also remembered two voice that woke him from his coma. The first being was...

 **Ignis has awakened.**

"That voice," Robin said as he remembered. "Now I remember. After I killed Mustafa and his mean. That voice. You were the voice I heard back then."

"So you do remember?" The man questioned.

"Who... who are you?" He asked.

The man smiled, seeing as how the Grandmaster remembered his voice, now was the time to introduce himself. He grabbed onto his hood and pulled it down, exposing his identity to him. He shared the same hairstyle as Robin only the difference being dark blue hair.

"My name is Kris. It's a pleasure to meet you face to face, Robin." He introduced himself.

"Kris?" He wondered as the name sounded familiar before remembering one of his conversations with Tiki. "Wait, you mean Prince Marth's bodyguard and confidant. The one Tiki told me about?"

"The very same." He said.

"But, how?" Robin asked. "Aren't you suppose to be..."

"Long dead? Yes, I am." He told him. "But even though my life has passed from this world, my consciousness remains in those who have the strength to awaken Ignis so that I may grant them lessons and guidance."

"So, you're my...?" Robin asked eyes widened at what Kris had suggested.

"Yes, I am your forebear." He nodded.

"Holy..." Robin couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Kris, the bodyguard, and best friend of Prince Marth himself, was his actual ancestor. "This is so... wow."

"I can imagine." Kris smiled. "But, I suspect you have questions."

"A lot." The grandmaster nodded. "But first, how come no one has ever heard of you? Tiki says you were Marth's second in command during the War of Heroes but none of the books I've read mention you."

"Well, as far as those books are concerned, I don't exist." He answered which stunned the Grandmaster.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow. "But why?"

"Because I didn't want people to remember me." He explained. "I accomplished much during the war. I saved people, killed people, gained allies. I didn't do it for fame, glory, or riches. I did it for my comrades, my friends, my country. But, the people of Altea didn't need someone like me. What they needed, was a real hero. A godlike hero who could unite the world and bring peace to all. That hero had to be Prince Marth. So I ensured that all of my achievements were recognized as Prince Marth's. I chose to remain forever in the shadows."

"I see." Robin thought. That would explain why no one has ever heard of him.

"Any more questions?" He asked.

"Yeah." The Grandmaster nodded. "What happens now?"

"As I said, the reason we're able to talk like this is so that I can help you," Kris explained.

"Help me?"

"Yes. You're plagued with regrets. I can feel it within you. Your inability to kill the woman known as Aversa, Emmeryn's death, Basilio's demise, and now, your death. It's tearing you apart." He explained. "It's because of those regrets that you're here now."

"How do you..."

"I've watched everything through your eyes, Robin." He informed him. "I know it's been hard for you, being the strategist of an army, it reminds me of my time with the Altean Army. But, you must let go of those regrets before they consume you."

"What you're asking of me, i-it's impossible. I-I can't. I can't just, let things go." Robin said. "I had to watch my best friend's sister kill herself when I could've saved her. I had to watch that damned witch beat me at every turn. And I had to watch as Flavia return without Basilio when sending the both of them to face Walhart was my idea. It's my fault. Everything is my fault."

"You're not a god, Robin. You're a human being and human beings make mistakes, the question you have to ask yourself is, what kind of human are you." Kris said. "Are you going to get angry with your enemies and yourself everytime you make a mistake. Or, will you accept them, move forward, and do better?"

"I-I do..." The words seemed to fumble in his mouth as the Grandmaster tried his best to think of a retort, only nothing came up. "I don't know."

"Then, let me help. Let me help you hold onto your life and erase your deepest regrets." Kris suggested.

"How?" The Grandmaster asked.

"By showing you my story." He told him, holding out his hand. "Will you accept."

"Your story?" Robin thought it over and believing that Kris was being genuine, decided to accept his help in hopes that he will be able to quash his personal demons. He then took his hand and looked him in the eyes. "I accept."

"Very well then." He nodded before thrusting his free hand forward. Suddenly, a light began to shine in the darkness. "Prepare yourself, Robin. For this is the story of heroes.

Heroes of Light and Shadow."

* * *

 **And now we introduce Kris to the story.**

 **For those who don't know, Kris is the default name for the Avatar character of** **Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo: Hikari to Kage no Eiyū, also known as Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, also known as Fire Emblem: Heroes of Light and Shadow.**

 **Kris is the first avatar character in Fire Emblem history and I wanted to find a way to bring him into the story so I did. As Robin's ancestor. Hopefully, Kris' story will help Robin let go of his regrets and who knows, maybe we'll know about the origins of a certain Dragon as well.**

 **Til next time.**


	39. Sword and Tome

**Hey guys, back again with another chapter. The next few chapters will have Kris retelling his story to Robin so that will be the main focus for now. However, that does not mean I'm going to recount the entire Fire Emblem: Heroes of Light and Shadow game because that would take forever. I will show you the important parts of the game and how I think those parts will help Robin grow.**

 **Also, I've uploaded the two parts of my Persona 5 fic so check that out if you're a fan of Persona.**

 **I also want to apologize for the scare I may have given when I uploaded that update. When I wrote "Will be deleted" in the chapter title, I was referring to the update, not the fic. Once again, deeply sorry.**

 **Let's hit this chapter off with some shoutouts. If you guys like romantic one-shots and Persona 5, be sure to check out Promises by A Banana With Hands. Also, shout out to TheNovaHobbit who was kind enough to proofread this chapter for me.**

 **Without further ado, here's the 39th chapter**

* * *

The light filled the entire area, piercing through the darkness. Robin closed his eyes as the light shined so bright it started to hurt his sight. Once it was over, Robin opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in the dark but in a courtyard of some sorts. He looked around and saw fountains to his left and right but as he looked ahead, he stood before what appeared to be castle gates with guards at their posts and people walking in.

"This is..." The Grandmaster wondered just where he was a voice interrupted him.

 _ **Welcome to Altea, Robin.**_

"Kris?" He recognized his forebear's voice but didn't see the man anywhere.

 ** _Relax. I'm not there physically but I'm still here. What do you think of the place?_**

"It's beautiful." He said. It reminded him of his first visit to the Castle Ylisse, it carried that same calm and peaceful atmosphere that the Grandmaster couldn't help but admire.

 _ **That it is. This holds a special place in my heart for this is where it all began. My life, my story.**_

"Your story, huh?" Robin thought out loud before he noticed someone had walked past him. A man who shared the same hairstyle as the Grandmaster only with dark blue hair. Which means... "Huh, that's..."

 _ **Yes, that's me.**_

Robin walked over to him and noticed that this Kris looked exactly the same as the Kris he had met. He was staring at the castle longingly, admiring the view. He placed his hand on his blade as he smiled with determination.

"So can he...?"

 _ **No, he can't see you.**_

"Well, that's no fun," Robin remarked before asking a question. "So, what brought you to Altea?

 _ **Prince Marth was recruiting knights for the Altean Army. I had recently completed my training and had traveled all the way from my village for the opportunity.**_

"I see." Robin nodded.

 ** _I could never forget this day. After all, it's where I met her._**

"Her?" He questioned.

 ** _Watch._**

With that, his forebear was silent. Robin watched as the Kris of the past continued to stare at the castle. Just then as he took another step, the Grandmaster looked behind him to see someone running in Kris' direction. Her hair was a purple as her attire, likely a mage. She must've not noticed he was there because she bumped into him.

"Eek!" She said as they both fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" Kris said as his body hit the ground. After getting back up, he realized the girl that bumped into him was still on the ground. He held out a hand to her to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm sorry." She blushed with embarrassment, likely she did not look where she was going and accidentally bumped into a stranger. She took his hand as he helped her up. "I was in a hurry, and..." She said before noticing his attire and weapon. "Excuse me, did you come here to become an Altean knight as well?"

"Yep. I came here all the way from Sera village when I heard they were recruiting new knights." He told her, believing she was here for the same reason. "The name's Kris."

"Kris? That's a nice name." She complimented. "My name is Katarina, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand for a handshake and the two shook hands.

"That's Katarina?" Robin muttered as the story continued before his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too, Katarina," Kris said as they both released their hands from their handshake. "Are you here for the same reason?"

"Yep, I came because I wish to serve Prince Marth. But there sure are a lot of hopefuls here." She said looking at the other knights in the area. "Look, there's one over there and another there."

The two looked over to two other Altean Knight candidates. They seemed to know each other as they addressed each other by name. One of them seemed so sure of themselves while the other just wanted to go on ahead.

"HA HA! Here it is!" One of the knights exclaimed. "This is where my shining legacy starts! The first chapter of my epic saga to become Altea's greatest knight!"

"*Sigh*" The other sighed at his antics. "Luke, I'm going up ahead." He said as he left.

"Hey, wait up, Rody! Don't leave your partner behind!" The knight known as Luke hurried after his partner.

As they left, Kris believed that they candidates like them, one seemed to take this seriously while the other seemed to care about glory. Either way, he was looking forward to what's in store for him, hoping to prove his worth and become a knight.

"We should follow them, Kris," Katarina suggested. "I think the leader of the knights, Sir Jagen, has something to say to all of us."

"Y-Yeah." He nodded as they followed after them.

As Robin watched the scene unfold, he decided to follow them as well but as soon as he took one step forward, the entire area suddenly changed around him in the blink of an eye.

"What the-"

 _ **Sorry, I figured this would be better than just walking around.**_

"At least give me a warning before you do that!" Robin said, startled by how he was in the castle one second and now he was in a field. As he looked over he could spot a group of knights lined up to be tested. At the front was none other than Sir Jagen, Prince Marth's chief tactician.

"So that's Jagen," The Grandmaster wondered. "He's dressed way to heavily to be a strategist. Looks more like a Great Knight to me."

 ** _Soldiers and Tacticians come in many shapes and forms. Your apprentice, Severa is a prime example._**

"True." He said, agreeing with his ancestor.

He spotted Kris and Katarina lined up with the other soldiers, he moved closer in order to hear them better.

"Altea's gate has opened today so that we may test you as potential knights." Jagen began his speech, pacing back and forth. "Knights will be chosen by their ability, not by their blood. The path is not easy, though. We have gathered a hundred men and women today, and only a handful of you will succeed."

"T-this is nervewracking," Katarina said, clearly anxious.

"I'm nervous too," Kris admitted. "But I've been training hard for this day. Let's just... do our best."

"R-Right." She nodded, having gained some confidence from his words.

"So we expect every one of you to show us the fruits of your arduous training!" He finished his speech before handing out orders. "Apprentices, I want you to gather in pairs! You will be facing real Altean knights in mock combat!"

The candidates saluted and followed his orders, getting into pairs. Katarina seemed a little nervous, especially since they're about to fight.

"Huh? We have to fight?" Katarina said frighteningly. "T-this could be a problem."

"Katarina, is something wrong?" Kris asked, wondering what's wrong.

"Um, Kris, would you please partner with me?" She asked. "I'm training to become a strategist, so I'm not experienced with combat."

"A strategist?

"Y-yes. I can give you advice on how to fight, but I can't fight at all." She explained.

"That's just insulting," Robin commented. What kind of strategist can't fight?

 _ **Just watch.**_

"Hey, you two! You're up next." One of the soldiers ordered Kris and Katarina. "Grab your weapons and get into position!"

"Let's go, Katarina! The test is about to start." He said

"Y-yes!" She nodded. "Let's do our best."

Kris retrieved the weapons he would use while Katarina chose to take nothing and stayed with her partner. They made it out to the field. One soldier took his place opposite side of the field with his weapons drawn, a spear and a shield.

"I'll be your first opponent." He told the duo "Attack me however you like!"

"Alright K-Kris, let me see if I have this right." She said, looking at their opponent. "His shield might be a problem, the best thing you can do is block his attacks until he tires himself out. Then, go for his blind spot."

"Right." He kept his sword ready as he prepared to fight. "Here I come!"

And then, he charged at his opponent. Kris slashed down onto the soldier's shield, going for the first attack. He used his shield to block his opponent's attack before going for a stab. the new recruit immediately dodged it and now that combat was underway, he opted to go for Katarina's advice. Let the enemy tire himself out.

"That all you got, recruit!" The soldier taunted as he kept attack but Kris kept dodging left and right as well as blocking his blows. Soon enough, he was showing signs of fatigue. It was time to finish this fight.

"HYA!" Kris slashed at his opponent. He raised his shield for a block but it was knocked out of his hand. He then kicked the soldier in the chest, sending him to the ground. He then placed his sword close to his neck, requesting that he surrender.

"I yield." He said. Kris held out his hand to help him up. "Good work, recruit." He said as he left the field.

"Kris, you did it!" The Strategist-in-training cheered. "That was amazing."

"It was thanks to your advice, Katarina." He replied. "This victory was thanks to you."

"O-Oh. T-Thank you, Kris." She blushed lightly, not used to receiving praise.

"Wow, look at you sweet talker," Robin commented.

 _ **Will you shut up and watch.**_

"Do not celebrate yet, recruits." They both heard Sir Jagen enter the field, armed to fight on his trusty steed. "I'm your final opponent for the day. Don't hold back!"

"A chance to fight Sir Jagen himself. What an honor." Kris said as he readied for battle once again. "Ready, Katarina?"

"U-Um, y-yes." She nodded as they refocused on their new opponent. "B-Be careful, Kris. Y-You'll have to catch him off guard since his horse and lance gives him a higher advantage."

"Got it!" He charged at Sir Jagen, weapon at the ready. He went for an attack, slashing at the strategist who deflected his blade. However, instead of following up with an attack, he did something else. He pushes Kris off and charged over to where his partner is.

"Don't let your guard down, recruit!" Jagen exclaimed as he went for Katarina.

"N-No!" She was in danger. As he charged at her, she placed her pack as if to pull something out.

He had to do something, otherwise, Katarina will fail the test. He then thought on to her strategy. He has a higher advantage and the best way to defeat him is to catch him off guard.

He had an idea.

Kris sheathed his blade and pulled out a hidden weapon.

"Wind!"

"Huh?" Robin looked on in shock as he witnessed was Kris had done.

He cast a spell into the ground using the wind tome he kept hidden, sending him up into the air, stunning and shocking the nearby recruits and soldiers. He then cast another wind spell in the direction of Sir Jagen. The spell hit the ground in front of him, moments before he could reach Katarina.

"What the...!" It wasn't just Jagen that was surprised, so was his horse as it took a few steps back from the surprise.

"H-Huh?!" Katarina let her hand down and looked up to see her partner in the air with a wind tome. "H-He knows magic too?"

"Time to finish this! Wind!" Kris cast another spell while he was up in the air, sending his body toward Jagen who was still stunned by the previous attack. He turned around only to see the recruit kick him straight in the chest.

"Oof" The strategist was kicked off of his horse and fell to the ground. When he looked up, he saw Kris standing over him "I've been beaten? By a recruit?"

"Do you yield, Sir Jagen?" He asked, placing his blade near his neck.

"Yes... that was most splendid!" He complimented. "I see we can expect much from this year's apprentices. I yield."

Once he surrendered, Kris backed away to give the strategist room to stand up. He gave a salute to the man as a sign of respect as Jagen. He nodded before retrieving his horse, heading back over to oversee the progress of other recruits.

He passed the test, and on top of that, he defeated Jagen in combat, Prince Marth's chief strategist. He couldn't be more proud of himself and is proud that his training paid off. Just then, he turned to see his partner running towards him.

"You did it! We won, Kris!" In a moment of excitement, she leaped into Kris' arms. He was able to catch her just in time. When she finally realized what she had done, she broke away, cheeks red with embarrassment. "S-Sorry. I-I got a little excited."

"It's fine." He smiled. "You did well too, Katarina.

" ...But I didn't really do anything... It was all thanks to you that we won, Chris."

"Nonsense. Your advice guided my weapons. This victory is ours." He gave his gratitude.

"T-Thanks Kris."

As Robin looked on, he had to admit the two definitely worked well together, even though Katarina didn't partake in any fighting, her words reach her partner and the orders guided his blade and tome. It reminded him of when he first met Kjelle and how he used his words to guide her to avenge her fallen master.

It's no wonder she became a Grandmaster.

The rest of the recruits either passed or failed and those who succeeded gathered around, presumably for another speech.

"Prince Marth wishes to address everyone who passed the test." He said which caught everyone off guard. "Sire, if you please."

Behind Jagen came another individual, one that Robin couldn't believe what he was seeing. He shared the same sentiments as the recruits as Prince Marth himself stepped forward.

"I humbly thank you all for coming." He spoke.

"Gods. The Hero King himself." Robin whispered.

 _ **Surprised?**_

"Yeah, he looks similar to Chrom." He said as he continued to watch the scene unfold.

"Ah, it's Prince Marth! He looks so majestic." Katarina commented. "So that's the face of the hero who saved the world. I love the stories about Prince Marth in the last war. How about you, Kris?"

"Who doesn't love them. After all, Prince Marth was the hero who brought an end to the previous war." He reminded.

"Yes, he defeated the Shadow Dragon and Dark Pontifex, restoring peace to the world." She continued but it appeared their conversation was a little loud as Jagen sent a glare towards the duo.

"You there, silence! You stand before Prince Marth!

"Eep!" Immediately, the two remained silent throughout the entire speech.

"Everyone. I'm truly happy that so many came to help shoulder Altea's future. With the war over, peace has returned. However, peace isn't something we can simply take for granted: It is my duty, as ruler, to risk my life to protect it." He continued, hoping his words reached each and every one of his listeners. "Alone, I am powerless. So, everyone. From now on, I want you to lend me your power, as my knights!"

They all cheered, his words reaching their hearts. He was very much like Chrom, able to give a speech that can motivate others to follow their cause. As soon as he was finished, he retreated back to the castle, Jagen following after.

"It was wonderful hearing Prince Marth speak, wasn't it, Kris?" Katarina turned to her partner

"Yeah, it was. We have to do our best as his loyal knights." He said. "I'll be counting on you, Katarina."

"And I you, Kris." She nodded determinately. "Together, we'll become an unstoppable force!"

As Robin watched the two talk, suddenly, the world around him became black again.

* * *

"Huh?"

He found himself back at the crossroads between life and death once more. He thought over what he had witnessed, the relationship between Kris and Katarina, his forebear's use of both blade and tome, his use of the wind jump, and his desire to become a knight of Altea.

"See any similarities?" Kris spoke from behind him, startling him in the process since was getting used to hearing him speak to him in his mind. He turned around to face him fully.

"Who trained you?"

"My Grandfather, Maclir. He was a decorated knight in the Altean Army, a master of swordsmanship and magic."

"What about your parents?" The Grandmaster asked.

"Never knew them." He shrugged. "Grandfather told me they were knights in the army as well but they died a year after I was born."

"I see, sorry to hear that." He apologized before changing the subject. "Hey, Kris, when you defended me from those Fakes of Chrom and Lucina, the way you fought. That was..."

"Noticed that, did you? He chuckled. "Yep, that was my Grandfather's fighting stance. He came up with a way to use both sword and tome in battle but it took concentration and a lot of practice to master it. Eventually, he taught it to me. I will admit, I never thought it would ever get passed down to my descendants."

"Well, I don't know who taught it to me, the style just came to me when I first fought those bandits in Southtown." He admitted. Using both sword and magic in a fight was always seen as unorthodox by the other Shepherds but to him, it just made sense as he could switch between a sword fight and magic fight instantly.

"Guess I'm not completely forgotten." He said.

"I have to ask, though. Why is it that you wanted to serve Marth so badly?" The Grandmaster wondered.

"Why is it that you wanted to serve Chrom so badly." He fired back.

"I don't think 'serve' is the term I would use," Robin said. "He... He gave me a life, friends, and a future so..."

"So you were repaying a debt?"

"Don't be stupid. I just... I just wanted to protect that future, the future of peace that Chrom and I created after the Mad-King's defeat." He gave his answer.

"If that's your answer, then it's my answer as well," Kris said. "When Prince Marth defeated Medeus, peace was brought to Altea. Once you get a taste of that peace, you'd do anything to hold onto it. That's why I enrolled as a knight so that I can fight to protect the peace Prince Marth created."

"I see..." He nodded, understanding completely. "Tiki was right, we're kind of alike."

"I'm glad you think so." Kris smiled. "Shall we continue?"

"Let's do it." He said wishing to watch more of his story. Suddenly, Robin was blinded light filled the area as he readied himself to watch more of his Forebear's story.

 _I wonder where he's going with this?_

* * *

 **As do I Robin. As do I.**

 **For those who don't know, that was the entire prologue scene of Fire Emblem Heroes of Light and Shadow, introducing Kris and Katarina to the story. Hope you liked it. For those who don't know much about this game, there are a tone of English translations on Youtube if you wish to know more about the many characters of that game as well as the Avatar(Kris).**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for being gone so long. School's a hater, you know(Even though I'm pretty sure everyone's getting tired of that excuse). Hopefully, when Thanksgiving break and winter comes around, I'll be able to upload more chapters at a faster rate.**

 **Til next time.**


	40. Beloved Betrayal

**It's December my friends, are you feeling that Christmas spirit yet, I know I am!**

 **So I'm on my Christmas break which means I now have time to write. Thank god because those final exams were a cruel mistress, let me tell you.**

 **Let's start with some shoutouts. First one goes to Zer0fool for their fic _Persona 5: A Hanged Man's Perspective!_ a Persona 5 retelling featuring an OC. My next one goes to SexyPrincessWriter for their harem fic _Robin's Lovely Curse_ , go check it out, she's a very talented writer and I think you'll be impressed by her work.**

 **Also, I'm writing a Persona 5 fic retelling the story with an OC protagonist alongside the main protagonist so go check it out if you're a fan of Persona 5. I'm also going to have the first chapter of my Awakening harem and 2nd chapter of my Huniepop fic out around Christmas, maybe sooner if I can get more work done.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the 40th chapter.**

* * *

So far Kris' story played out rather smoothly. Following Kris and Katarina's orientation, their tests continued on with success. In addition, more knights joined them, those being Luke and Rody, the Knights that Kris and Katarina overheard at the start of this story, along with Ryan, a shy but talented archer. Together, the group formed the 7th Platoon.

They passed their tests with flying colors and nothing exciting really happened until Kris' showed him his group's first real fight. Bandits that were attacking a nearby village that the group stumbled across merely by chance as a result of Katarina's bad sense of direction while they were on march duty. Kris did exactly what Robin would've done in his shoes, he refused to abandon the villagers and fought the criminals. He had to admit, he was very impressed with Kris' leadership capabilities, it reminded him of when he lead the Future Warriors back on Sage's Hamlet to cleanse the island of its criminal network. Bandits were easy pickings and these losers were no different, 7th Platoon did away with them with ease, barely a challenge.

What was most strange was that he swore he saw a strange man with a green mask among the bandits but he wasn't included in the body count, nor was he anywhere after the battle was over. It wasn't him that noticed, Kris did as well but when he asked Katarina about it, she seemed eager to change the subject, passing it off as nothing serious and invited him to eat with her. It was... suspicious.

"Sounds like you've had your share of challenges," Robin said as he was brought back to the crossroads, speaking with Kris.

"You could say that. Looks like the way we started out wasn't so different." His ancestor brought up.

"We?" He questioned, "How so?"

"You and me, we both wanted to prove ourselves, make a difference, save people. That's the reason why I fought off those bandits, to protect the innocents they were harassing."

"I guess you have a point, I know when I started out in the Shepherds, I wanted to grow stronger so I could do my best to support the cause. They were helping people while fending off brigands, it was a cause I wanted to fight for." He explained.

"I feel the same, to serve Prince Marth in protecting Altea, it was one I had always dreamed about. That's why when he asked me and Katarina to become his royal guard, I felt as if everything I had worked for had paid off. That I was finally going to make a difference." He remembered fondly before his expression turned sour. "I just wish my graduation ceremony turned out differently."

"Graduation ceremony?" Robin asked.

"That's right. It was... well. I think it would be best to show you rather than tell you." Kris said before snapping his fingers, light shining through the darkness and another scene was about to play out.

* * *

As the brightness cleared out, Robin found himself once again in the Castle. 7th Platoon stood tall and proud as they had finally finished their final test, ready to be crowned knights of Altea and officially serve Prince Marth.

However, Robin noticed the change in Kris' appearance, or rather the headband that he now wore.

"Uhh, is that..."

 _ **Shut it.**_

"Okay." He complied, watching the scene play out.

"Good morning, Kris." Katarina greeted him. "Oh, you changed your hairstyle, didn't you? Wow, it looks great!"

"Y-you think so?" He blushed at her compliment.

"Ah, Kris! Well, isn't your hair just awesome!" Another knight unknown to Robin entered the scene as well. She had red hair and a headband, much like the one Kris was wearing. The Grandmaster deduced that she was probably the one who talked him into wearing it. "Man, you look so psyched!"

"Who's she again?" Robin wondered curiously.

 ** _Cecille, she was a member of 9th Platoon before Katarina talked her into joining us. Weren't you paying attention? She was with us during the last tests._**

"Sorry, guess I spaced out." He apologized and continued to watch.

"Kris the Ordinary, today's the day we've been waiting for!" Luke exclaimed. "The day we accept our knighthood! It's thanks to Kris the Ordinary that we've come this far. Aren't you all glad that I conceded commandership to him?!

"Oh, Luke. Boisterous 'til the end." Cecille rolled her eyes but then smiled at her leader. "But he does have a point. We made it this far because you were here, Kris."

"Oh, cmon guys, it wasn't just me alone. It was the strength of all of us as a team. We're here today because we stuck together and fought as one, not as one another." He explained to his friends and teammates.

"But, it was because of you, Commander, leading us that we were able to succeed. I'm honestly grateful." Rody gave his gratitude.

"Y-yes. Me too... Kris, thank you so much." Ryan did the same.

"Um, I'm not very good at accepting praise, but, er..." Their leader rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"What, are you embarrassed? You're such a cutie!" Cecille teased. "Right, Katarina?"

"Indeed, Cecille. Indeed." The strategist tried her best to hold back a giggle but couldn't. When the others went about their usual chatting, she moved closer so that her words could be heard by Kris and Kris alone. "Kris, can we talk?"

"Sure." The two moved away from the others so they could be alone. "Something wrong?"

"N-No, nothing like that. I just..." She seemed nervous, trying to find the right words but it seemed she was having trouble. As if, something was eating her up at the moment. "The time since we met sure has gone in the blink of an eye, hasn't it?"

"Heh, you could say that." He admitted. "But I believe the months of hard work was worth it. We're going to become official knights. You, me, and the others. We'll be an unstoppable force, just like you said."

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered. "I just want you to know that I won't ever forget... The time that we spent together... you and me. It's been... an adventure. I-I'm..." She tried to form the words but for some reason, it was hard for her to do so. What was wrong? Using all her strength, she looked at Kris, straight in the eyes and said. "I'm glad I met you."

That set off some alarms in both Robin and Kris' head. What was she talking about? From what Tiki told him, Katarina became the Grandmaster of Altea, this upcoming graduation ceremony must be the catalyst for her gaining that title, right? Why is she so nervous all of a sudden? Why was she acting so weird?

"Katarina, what's wrong? Are you nervous or something?" Kris asked in concern for his friend. "I wouldn't expect you of all people to suddenly get nostalgic."

"Ah, indeed. I'm just being strange, aren't I?" She laughed, trying to play it off. "I'm sorry. We should head to the ceremony room. Our induction will be held there."

"But..." He didn't want to end the conversation here but he knew she was right. They had to go, it was time to become an official knight. "Right. Let's go."

The 7th Platoon made their way to the ceremony room. Robin was about to follow but as he took a step forward, the scenery changed in the blink of an eye and he found himself in the ceremony room, with 7th Platoon standing tall for their graduation.

"You need to stop doing that," Robin warned.

 _ **I figured you'd be used to it now.**_

Ignoring his ancestor's quips, he focused on 7th Platoon's graduation ceremony.

"Chris, to the front," Jagen commanded.

"Yes, sir." Kris walked forward before bending the knee. Once he did, Prince Marth himself began the ceremony.

"In the name of Altea's great ancestor, Anri, and by my name. Kris, I appoint you a knight." Marth declared before doing the same with the others. "And now you are all Altean knights. You've done well up until now."

"I'm a knight," Luke said excitedly. "To think this day has finally come."

"I almost didn't think we would make it." Rody sighed.

"I-I'm so happy. I think I'm gonna cry." Ryan said on the verge of tears.

"W-well, I'm not going to cry o-or do anything silly like that!" Cecille tried but couldn't hold back as she tried her best not to shed any tears.

The only one who didn't express such excitement was Katarina, who stayed silent the whole time. He eyes were closed, her fist was clenched and Robin saw her reach behind her cape as if to hold onto something.

"What is she...?" Before Robin could ask, an Altean soldier ran into the room.

"S-sire! Sir Jagen!" He exclaimed, out of breath.

"What in the world has happened that's important enough for you to interrupt this sacred induction?" Jagen asked.

"I-it's an attack!" He warned. "Altea Castle is under attack by an enemy force!"

That was enough to get everyone on edge as they heard that they were under attack.

"What?! How... What are their numbers?!" Jagen demanded.

"I-I don't know. I just know they're in the castle." He explained.

"Damn it all." Jagen cursed before pulling out his weapon. "I will assume command. You lot stay here and protect the prince!"

"Yes, sir!" They all saluted before Jagen went off with the Solider to gather a force to deal with the intruders.

"Arm yourselves, everyone. Protect Prince Marth." Kris commanded and everyone pulled out their weapons.

"Hey, aren't things getting dangerous? Shouldn't we go and help, too?" Luke said worryingly.

"There's no need to be worried. There are plenty of soldiers protecting the castle. If it really is an attack, then it should be alright."

While they all had hope that this attack would be over in a matter of a few seconds, one had to go and steal their hope away. The only thing is, it wasn't who they expected.

"The soldiers won't be able to help. Because I drugged them." Katarina spoke up, her head down. "It won't kill them, but they won't be able to move well for a few days."

When she said that, everyone turned to face her. If she was making some kind of joke, the situation certainly did not call for it. Kris wasn't even sure if he heard her

"Katarina? What did you just say?" He asked as what she had stated caught him off guard.

"If there is someone who can move freely within the castle, they can easily drug the guards, or act as a guide for their accomplices." She explained as she moved away from the others until she stood alone. "So until you can be trusted, you will spend every day waiting for such an opportunity." She then turned to face her teammates. Or rather, her former teammates. "Those were my orders."

"No," Robin muttered as he began to understand what was happening.

"What?!" Kris seemed to put the pieces together as she spoke. "Is this some sort of joke? What are you talking about?

"Katarina! What are you saying?" Cecille asked, confused as to what was going on. "What is...?!"

"I am not Katarina." She interrupted.

"Excuse me?" She replied, flabbergasted at what she had said.

"Forgive me, everyone." She gave her best apology. "My real name is Reese. My reason for coming here..." She pulled out a tome that was unknown to both 7th Platoon and Robin. "...was to kill Prince Marth."

"What the hell?!" Robin couldn't believe this revelation. There's no way, there's no way Katarina was an assassin.

"W-Wha!" Kris couldn't believe it, eyes widened as his friend, his teammate told everyone her true intentions.

"And now. I'm afraid you'll all have to die." She charged up a spell in her hands and sent it towards the group. Kris stood in the way, slicing through the spell with his blade.

"Katarina! Stop!" He demanded. "Don't do this!"

"Kris, I'm..." Just then she heard her reinforcement enter the room. She looked on sadly as particles of light surrounded her body. "I know you'll do your best. It's you after all. So, let's settle this." Just then she disappeared, leaving her former teammates in shock.

"Rescue staff, if I'm correct," Marth stated before turning to the 7th Platoon's leader. "Kris, it would seem we've fallen into the enemies trap. It's too dangerous to fight them head on like this. Besides, this is your knighthood ceremony. I don't want to lose promising people in a place like this. So please, leave everything to me. I'll find a way to escape alone. You don't..."

"Speak no further, Sire," Kris demanded. "I shall fight to protect you from this threat."

"But..." Marth tried to reason but his new Knight would not have it. After all, he couldn't leave now.

"I need to talk to her." He explained. "I need to speak to Katarina. So please, Sire. Let me fight for you."

"Kris..." The Prince said softly, knowing this was personal for him.

"Hold it, Kris!" Luke interjected. "I won't let you hog the spotlight all for yourself."

"Luke."

"He's right, we're are knights, protecting our liege is our duty," Rody spoke up.

"Yes. I... I want to protect Prince Marth too!" Ryan exclaimed, determined to erase this threat.

"That's right! We're the 7th Platoon! We defeated all of our enemies so far. We can do it!" Cecille jumped in.

"Everyone." Kris was touched that his friends would stand with him against this threat.

"Leave it to us, Kris." She continued. "We'll hold off the enemy and protect Prince Marth while you go give our idiot tactician a firm talking to."

"Guys." He said before nodding. "Alright. Then, are you all ready?!"

"YEAH!" They all said together.

"Then 7th Platoon shall battle together with our prince! And we shall prevail!

Such leadership. Marth noted as he watched his knight command his teammates. It was a sight to see him lead, it reminded him of himself back when he fought during the previous war.

As they stood together, they had their plan.

 _I want answers, Katarina._

* * *

"Weeheehee! I can see you, Prince Marth. Everything is going exactly as planned." Roro giggled with excitement. "And all I had to do was create a situation where they'd risk their lives to protect some poor Altean villagers from bandits. Marth's trust can be bought so easily." He turned to his comrade. "Reese, I brought help. I'll leave Marth to you. I'll be watching very carefully, so do make sure you kill him."

She didn't say anything to him, she just kept her head down and gave a quick nod to let him know he understood.

As more assassins moved in quickly, they were instantly shot down by arrows. More assassins moved in only to be cut down by Reese's former teammates. As they moved into the room, she noticed that Kris was at the front with Marth behind them. In a way, she was proud that he was doing exactly what he said he was going to do. Protecting Marth as he lead the 7th Platoon against the enemy.

"Oooh, what's this. Looks like we've got ourselves a fighter." Roro said in response to Kris' actions. "I'm gonna have some fun with this."

"No." She stopped him from doing anything. "He's mine. Keep your men off of him."

"Trying to take all the fun? Oh, well." Roro sighed at her orders.

She moved closer so that Kris could spot her easily. Once he did, he began to make his way to her while the others kept her comrades away. This was his fight.

"Katarina." He spoke. "You were an assassin, this whole time?"

"Yes, it was all a lie. I deceived you." She told the truth.

"I don't believe it." He stated. "Everything we did together, when we took our first test together, when we defended those villagers, you expect me to believe all of that was a lie?!"

"It is." She said, unable to meet his eyes. "You don't mean anything to me. You were just another tool to use."

"You don't mean that." He interjects, believing she was just telling lies.

"Y-Yes, I do." She said as she looked at him sadly. "I've been ready to kill you since day one. I knew from your strength, your charisma, that you would be a threat. That's why I know Roro's men wouldn't be a challenge for you."

"It's not too late. Please, don't do this." Kris begged, not wanting to fight her.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she charged up a spell. "Let's do this, Kris. Don't show mercy or you'll die."

"Katarina." Knowing that she won't back down no matter what he said, it appeared that words weren't going to work anymore. "Okay." He readied himself for combat. "Here I come!"

He rushed at her, blade and tome in hand. She cast her spell, sending it toward him. He used his blade to deflect it, going in for an attack. She dodged his attacks with finesse that surprised him, she really was hiding her true abilities this whole time. He back away and sent some wind magic towards her to which she deflected using her own magic. Neither were gaining the upper hand as they traded blows. Kris then used wind magic to propel himself over her. As he landed, he attempted to hit her in the head with the flat side of his blade in an attempt to knock her unconscious. However, she turned around and caught the blade using her book. Knocking the blade out of his hand, she charged a spell into her hands and slammed it into his stomach.

"ARG!" He grunted in pain. She then used this moment to kick him straight in the face, knocking him to the ground.

While he laid on the ground, he clutched his tome, preparing for a spell but before he could do anything, she stepped on his free hand, preventing him from using any magic.

"It's over, Kris," Katarina said. "At least you can rest, knowing you died performing your duty."

"Katarina, please stop!" He exclaimed. "We're friends. Friends don't do this!"

"No, you're nothing to me." She charged a spell in her hand, ready to finish him off. "Goodbye, Kris."

She brought her hand down, about to finish him off. But, before death could take him, she stopped. She stopped, her spell charged hand only a few inches from his face, death was so close and she had stopped. As he looked up, he could see her eyes clenched shut and gritting her teeth as if she were in pain.

"I... I didn't want this to happen." She whispered it was as if she wasn't talking to him, but to herself.

"Katarina." He spoke softly. "If any part of you still cares for me, if any part of you still feels anything for me. Then you know this is wrong."

"I know. You're right. It is wrong." She withdrew her hand, opening her eyes to look at him. She clenched her charged fist, strengthening its power. "But, I have no choice."

"Katarina, don't." He begged before noticing that due to her hesitance, she removed her hand from his free hand. She was still going through with this so he had to do something. Using his magic, he reached for his blade, using wind magic to bring it back to him,

"Forgive me, Kris. I'm so sorry!" She said as she prepared to bring her fist down and end his life.

 _I have to stop her!_

His blade flew into his hand and he reached up and stabbed her tome before she could finish him off. As the blade pierced through her tome, it not only canceled out her spell, but the book itself exploded from the attack. Flames suddenly burst from the tome, engulfing both of them, causing intense pain for both.

"AGHHH!" Katarina stumbled backward from the fire that was burning her skin.

Kris laid on the floor in pain from the fire the engulfed his body. Once the pain stopped he realized he was still on fire. He looked and saw that the flames were not causing him any harm and Katarina had stopped screaming.

"Those flames," Robin said in recognition.

Kris stood up, still engulfed in flames as he turned towards the rest of his enemies. He opened his wind tome and charged a spell. He didn't know if it was the flames but whatever it was, he felt the power he didn't know he had.

"Enough!" He sent it towards all of his enemies, hitting them specifically with power that did not belong to normal wind magic. Each assassin was crush by the ferocity of the spell, killing them instantly. His teammates and Prince Marth turned to him only to notice his change in appearance.

"Kris," Marth said in surprise.

He looked down to see his entire body still covered in flames, as he picked up his sword, he noticed a change in his eye color as he looked at his reflection on the blade. His pupils had turned red, as red as the flames that surrounded his very being. soon enough the flames died down and he felt as if he couldn't move anymore. He was utterly exhausted.

In the midst of her loss, Katarina got up and moved away from her former teammates in order to escape.

"Roro. signal the retreat." She ordered. "We've lost."

"Is that so?" He grumbled over the loss. "No matter, we'll just have to find another opportunity to kill him, then. Well, time to run, run!"

"No!" Katarina, stop! Don't go!" Kris begged, using the last of his strength to give chase.

"Goodbye, Kris." She said, giving a small smile to her former friend. "Till we meet again." With that, particles of light formed around her and Roro as they vanished, successfully escaping.

"Katarina!" He reached out as she disappeared before his very eyes. Once she was gone, he collapsed from the exhaustion. This didn't feel like a win. Yes, Prince Marth was safe but 7th Platoon was now short a member. He didn't lose the battle, but he did lose.

He lost her.

* * *

With the castle now safe from enemies, Jagen returned to give his report. He was stunned to find out the assassins made it into the ceremony room, more so to find out that Katarina, a member of the 7th Platoon, was working for them.

Kris stood still, tired from the battle and the usage of those flames that strengthened his abilities. He wasn't hurt, but he needed a moment to catch his breath.

"I see, so she escaped," Jagen said in response to the information. "But, what in the world.? The girl was working as an assassin? Sire. This is all my fault. I am prepared to receive any kind of punishment."

"No, it's not your fault, Jagen. Who among us could possibly have known, anyway?" Marth replied before turning to his Knight to check up on him. "Kris, are you alright."

"I'm okay, Sire. I just... I just need to catch my breath." He told the Prince.

"I'll say, that attack just now was incredible. And those flames. What happened?" He asked with concern.

"I... I don't know." Kris said, not having any idea as to what happened and where that power came from. He knew it had something to do with Katarina's tome, which in itself was special from the moment he saw it. It didn't look like any tome he's ever seen.

"Kris, about Katarina." Marth changed the subject even though the mere mention of her name cause his Knight to wince with regret at not being able to talk some sense into her. "You knew her better than the rest of your teammates. She often looked at you with such gentle eyes. Perhaps there was some sort of unavoidable circumstance for her. Perhaps she was being forced to do this. Did she say anything to you?"

"I..." He tried to reply but the pain of her betrayal was on his mind right now. All he could do was shake his head as she never said anything to him that would make him believe that she would betray him.

"Sire. My goodness. To think you would be concerned for the very assassin who made an attempt on your life." Jagen said. "With the Shadow Dragon gone, and the world supposedly heading towards a path of peace and prosperity. Who in the world would try to assassinate you, sire.? At this rate, you will likely be targeted by assassins time and time again. We must prepare a guard who will defend you, sire, with his or her life."

"Then I'd like to delegate that role to Kris." The Prince told him. "As we discussed before, if Kris were to follow me as a Royal Guard, I would rest assured. Besides, this battle has more than proved his abilities."

"Understood, sire. I'll make the necessary arrangements." He bowed before taking his leave.

"Kris," Marth spoke once again. "I don't believe this will be the last we've seen of Katarina. When the time comes, I want you to guard me. And, if possible. I want you to help her."

"Help her?"

"You saw it, right. I did too." The Prince said. "She hesitated, she could've killed you but she stopped herself. Despite her cruel words, I believe she was lying. I believe that out of everyone else, she valued you more than her mission to assassinate me. Otherwise, she wouldn't have hesitated." He continued. "I believe this is something only you can do. Even if she says she doesn't care about you, trust and believe that you can get her to see the truth.

"I... I'll do my best." He said. He knew himself that he would one day have to fight her again, especially if she tries to assassinate Prince Marth again. When that day comes, he would have the right words to say, he won't lose her a second time.

He got up, having enough strength to move again and made his way to his teammates.

"Hey, guys." He greeted.

"Glad to see that you're okay, Commander," Rody said.

"Yeah, you're looking good as new, Kris the Ordinary." Luke piped in.

"Yeah."

"Kris, I still can't believe it," Cecille said, still in disbelief. "How did Katarina wind up as our enemy.? Only this morning, we were laughing together, all of us."

"Tell me it isn't t-true." Ryan began to cry a little.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kris simply said. "Marth said that I should deal with her the next time we see her, but will she even listen? I tried to talk to her and she told me I meant nothing to her. That I was just a tool for her to use."

"Hey, cmon man. Maybe she was brainwashed or something." Luke brought up the possibility.

"Regardless, I'll try to be ready when that day comes." He said before pulling off his headband and giving it to Cecille. "Here, you can have this back. It just doesn't suit me.

"I understand." She accepted the headband.

"Get some sleep, you guys. I need to be alone right now." He said, leaving the room.

"Kris!" Before he could make his way out of the room, Cecille called out to him. "All of us in the 7th Platoon, we're partners, that means Katarina too. That will never change. Let's... all of us, together... Let's get her back!"

"Agreed." Rody nodded. "What kind of teammates would we be if we abandoned her now when she needs us the most."

"Damn straight." Luke threw his fist in the air. "Let's kick those assassins back to hell and get our girl back!"

"R-Right" Ryan joined in.

He was glad that his friends hadn't given up on getting Katarina back and he shared their sentiments. He didn't give his own reply he just left.

As he walked into the courtyard, he remembered the fond memories of him and Katarina training her and taking their tests together. It was one of his best memories of his time here, one he had no wish to part with.

It was wonderful hearing Prince Marth speak, wasn't it, Kris?

Yeah, it was. We have to do our best as his loyal knights. I'll be counting on you, Katarina.

And I you, Kris. Together, we'll become an unstoppable force!

"An unstoppable force, huh?" He spoke as if she was there with him. "Then why... why did you leave me? I thought we..."

He heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around and saw Prince Marth right behind him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Why did it turn out like this? Why did she do this? After everything we've been through." The tears broke through as the pain he was holding in was finally starting to come out.

"That's what we need to find out," Marth said. "And when we do, you'll be the one to save her. So don't give up, Kris. Believe in her just as she believed in you."

"I..." He fell to the ground, tears breaking through as he felt the pain of betrayal course through him. Marth kneeled down and brought his royal guard close, comforting him until he stopped crying. "Damn it. Damn it."

Robin continued to watch, unable to keep his own anger in check as he watched Kris break down because of that traitor. Before he could do anything, suddenly, the scene started to fade from his very eyes.

* * *

Back at the crossroads, he tried to comprehend what he had learned. Nothing made sense, the Grandmaster of Altea was a traitor? Was history wrong? Was Tiki wrong?

"You seemed confused?" Kris brought up.

"Confused. Oh, I'm more than just confused." He turned to face his ancestor. "She was an assassin?!"

"Yes, she was." He nodded.

"How did she become the Grandmaster of Altea?! How on earth could Prince Marth give someone like that such a responsibility?! She tried to kill you and your friends!" He exclaimed as he found the information he had learned to be quite audacious.

"I know. I was there, after all." He replied.

"Tiki told me... she told me you married Katarina." He said. "You married an assassin, the very same woman who tried to murder the man you swore to protect? What is wrong with you?!"

"You don't understand. That's one of the reasons why you're here in the first place because you never understood." Kris explained.

"I understand that she is an assassin who tried to murder Prince Marth, the man you swore to protect and someone who saw you as his best friend. She doesn't deserve forgiveness!" Robin argued.

"And what would you have done, Robin? Would you have killed her?" He asked.

"You're damn right I would!" He answered. "If she had targeted Chrom, if she had brought assassins to hurt my friends I would've used all of my power to erase her and all of those murdering, death-loving garbage! And send them all to hell where they belong!"

"Is that so?" Kris kept his calm even despite his descendent saying such things about his beloved. "So tell me this, did you kill Gerome when he tried to murder you?"

"That..." the moment he brought up his fight with Gerome completely destroyed any counter-argument he could've come up with. "T-That's different. Gerome wasn't a criminal."

"He attempted to murder you, Robin. He committed treason and that alone makes him a criminal. At least, that how you see treason when you slaughtered Say'ri's Resistance." Kris brought up.

"That was different too. That.."

"Tell me this then, did Chrom or any of the other attempt to kill Gerome in retaliation for his murder attempt? Or did you forgive him despite the fact that everyone in your Shepherds shunned him?" He asked once more and once again, The Grandmaster was stumped. "So you see, you don't understand."

"So, what're you trying to say. That I should forgive criminals for the misery they cause others? That they don't deserve to die?" Robin asked angrily.

"Not every enemy you meet is a criminal, Robin. The Resistance were not criminals and you killed them anyway." He explained.

"They were traitors!"

"And so was Gerome. Yet, you forgave him. Why couldn't you forgive them, they were just following orders, serving on the side of their King." Kris told him.

"Hate to break it to you, but there's more to serving your Kingdom than blindly serving a King." The Grandmaster replied.

"See, that..." Instead of being stumped, Kris smiled. "That means you're making progress."

"Progress?" The sudden statement confused him.

"You understand that but they didn't. So why couldn't you have explained that to them? If you did, you may have been able to convince them that siding with Say'ri would've been for the better of Chon'sin." His ancestor offered a possibility.

"They were in too deep, Kris. Their minds were already set." The Grandmaster continued to argue.

"You don't know that. And now, you'll never know."

"What's your point? Are you saying they didn't deserve to die? That I or Chrom could've convinced them to see things our way?" Robin asked.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm saying you didn't even try."

Kris' arguments were good and sound, even though the Grandmaster didn't want to agree with him. Even so, was Katarina really worth saving? After all those horrible things she said to him, how could he forgive her so easily? More Importantly, how did they fall in love?

"Hey, Kris. Those flames that came out of Katarina's tome. That was..."

"Yes, that was how Ignis was born." He nodded. "The tome she was carrying was... special. Whatever it was, the effects were permanent. I never would've thought it would be passed down to my descendants. It's kind of crazy, to be honest."

"I see." He said, desiring more answers and to continue the story. "I want to see more. I'm not saying I agree with what you're saying but... I want to understand why you made such choices in your life."

"Of course." Kris nodded. "Let's continue."

A light shined in the darkness, another scene ready to play out and hopefully, Robin will have answers to his questions.

* * *

 **And here we have Katarina's betrayal.**

 **Now for those who have watched the English translated version of Heroes of Light and Shadow, Katarina's real name is Eine. However, in Fire Emblem Heroes, her name is Reese. I'm to believe that Reese is the English version of Katarina's real name so I'm going with that. We'll also learn more about her tome as the story progresses.**

 **Til next time.**


	41. Two Sides to Every Person

**I've been wanting to upload this for a while. Unfortunately, I've come down with some kind of sickness and I've been in bed for the last couple of days. Don't worry, it's nothing serious or deadly, but it's a real pain in the butt.**

 **But I've toughened it out to finish and upload this chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy it. Now, this chapter takes place farther in the Heroes of Light and shadow storyline as I've explained before, I'm not going to write about everything that happened in that game but I will summarize it as best as I can.**

 **I will be going back to school on the 16th, just letting you guys know. Thankfully, I'm not taking that many classes so I should still be able to upload more. Also, I've uploaded the first chapter of my harem fic for the future children back in December as well as the 2nd chapter of my Huniepop series just recently, make sure to give those a read when you can.**

 **Let's start with some shoutouts. Only one shoutout today, this one goes to V-Create1 for their collection of one-shots of the Danganronpa V3 cast known as Shuichi and the Love Key. They just recently uploaded their 2nd chapter, make sure to give it a read if you're into Danganronpa V3.**

 **Without further ado, here's the 41st chapter.**

* * *

Kris continued to show more of his story, using certain parts of the War of Heroes to defend the arguments he made in regards to Katarina's actions. Throughout the war, Marth and his friends gathered all sorts of allies, stemming from old friends to even enemies that were willing to join him. Some of them were questionable, In Robin's eyes at least, but it kind of reminded him of how they were able to recruit others he could've considered an enemy, such as Tharja, who willingly joined the Shepherds because she didn't believe in Gangrel's cause, or Gaius, who joined because of his strict no killing code when it comes to thievery.

One thing that shocked him greatly, was Marth and his friends reuniting with Tiki, only it wasn't the same Tiki that Robin knew. She was younger and more childish than the Tiki he knew. She bonded well with Marth, often calling him Mar-Mar and formed a close friendship with Kris, calling him Tar-Tar. She would often ask him to tell her stories and even showed her how to make his favorite snack, fried apples.

 _So that's where that nickname came from_. The Grandmaster thought.

The part of the story that really struck him at his core was when the party came face to face with Hardin, the Emperor of Archanea, the so-called "Dark Emporer", but also, someone that Marth once called a friend, a trusted friend who backstabbed him and ruled over his people with an iron fist, the actions of a true tyrant.

"So Hardin was like Gangrel and Walhart. A psychopath who wants to play god." Robin commented.

"That your expert deduction?" Kris questioned.

"From what I've seen, yes. He was Marth's friend, and he turned on him. So much for loyalty." He spat angrily.

"Have you ever heard the term "there are two sides to every story?". Has it ever occurred to you that, that same rule applies to people?" He asked.

"That's rubbish. You're either good or evil, you either help people or you kill people, there's no middle ground." He argued.

"Robin, you're that middle ground. You've helped people and you've killed people." His Forebear brought up.

"I know that, but..."

"So what're you, Robin? Good or evil, a savior or a killer?" Kris continued to push him.

"I... every life I've taken, I've taken to help people. That..." He stumbled over his words.

"I know, I've seen it. You've helped so many people, Robin. Many owe you their lives and I will agree with you, 100%, that most of the people you've killed deserved it." He comforted, thinking he may have gone too far. "But, those who didn't entirely deserve it, you need to learn that there are two sides to every story, two sides to every person. You, me, and everyone, we all have two sides. Just like Emperor Hardin... and Katarina."

"But, even after what they did..."

"Didn't your Exalt believe that there were two sides to your people?" He brought up. "Ylisse's people condemned Plegia and it's citizens as barbarians and murderers, all due to the actions of it's King and those loyal to him. But Emmeryn saw something in them, didn't she? She saw that there was good in them, that they wanted peace just as much as Ylisse did." He smiled. "There must be good in Plegia's people, after all, you're one of them."

"I guess you have a point." He said. While his heart belonged to the people of Ylisse, his blood will always be Plegian, no matter what. His friends didn't care, and quite frankly, neither did he. His title of Grandmaster identifies him as an official Ylissean.

"Perhaps continuing the story may convince you," Kris said as another light began to shine through the darkness, ready to play out another story. "This was, without a doubt, one of my toughest fights during the war. Because of, well... because of who she was."

* * *

Robin found himself in the middle of a raging blizzard. While his coat would've protected him the pain of the cold, which is one of the things he loved most about his beloved coat, he still would've felt some chills. However, the blizzard wasn't affecting him in the slightest, he didn't feel cold at all. Maybe it's because this was a flashback and he wasn't physically there. Still, it was hard to see in this raging snowstorm.

Marth's army was there, Kris and Marth talking amongst themselves while the soldiers they brought with them for this mission stood at the ready, receiving orders from Sir Jagen.

"So, what were you guys doing in this snowstorm?" He asked.

 _ **Oh, right. I didn't show you that part. Before we could continue on with our mission to find the gemstones, we received a message that there was a battle taking place nearby. We didn't know if they were allies or enemies but our curiosity got the better of us.**_

"So, you decided to check it out?" Robin wondered.

 _ **We did. Prince Marth didn't want to deny the possibility that they could be allies. And so, that brings us here.**_

"You said this was one of your toughest fights. I can see why, this blizzard is insane." The grandmaster thought.

 ** _Tell me about it, I was there. But that wasn't why. The reason this was my toughest was... well... I think you should see for yourself._**

Robin did as he was told and watched the scene play out.

"The blizzard has gotten worse." Prince Marth stated. "I can barely see anything in front of me.

"Sire, please stay behind me. I don't like how this looks." Kris said, asking his lord to stay close. Just then, he could see someone in the distance, a shadow of some sorts approaching them. The way it was moving, it looked like it was aiming something at them. "Crap!" Kris immediately pulled out his tome, that stance, and the way the shadow was aiming at them, mimicked that of an archer. It was proven right as Marth's bodyguard cast a wind spell just in the nick of time as they sent an arrow at them.

The wind spell caught the arrow in thin air, saving Kris from death. He sent it back at the shadow, killing whoever it was.

"Knights!" Marth ordered, his army's knights made their way to the front, using their shields to deflect arrows as they knew they were under attack.

"Of all the times to have a snowstorm." Marth cursed.

"Prince Marth!" They heard a woman scream out, causing the Prince to look over and see one of his former allies from the War of Shadows, Athena, heading over to them, even though it caused the Knights to be on guard, seeing her as an enemy.

"Stand down, she's a friend!" Marth ordered, allowing her to pass. "Athena! What brings you here!?"

"...They are coming after you, Prince Marth." She gasped for air. "Ve vanted to varn you..."

"Thank you, Athena. It's fine now; I'll handle the rest. We'll defeat the enemy!" He thanked her before turning to his bodyguard. "Any ideas on how to fight back, Kris? This weather will certainly be a hindrance."

"We've no choice but to directly engage the enemy, sire." Kris said. "It will probably be a dangerous battle, unlike any we've faced previously. What we can't see without eyes, we'll have to see with our ears. Focus hard, even subtle movements will allow us to find an opening.

Kris remembered during his training with his grandfather, he would have to spar with him blindfolded, to strengthen his hearing. To cancel out all other sounds and focus on the movements of his foe.

Of course, that's easily said than done for some of the members of the army. But, thankfully Sir Jagen had a strategy planned. Each solider would have a knight accompany to protect them from enemy fire, there are more archers. Since Kris can use magic to stop arrows he and Prince Marth would be fine

And so, the battle began.

Each soldier was able to fend off attackers while the Knight accompanying them would stave off arrows. So far, none have aimed for the Prince. Since both he and Kris wore brown hoods that came with their cloaks to fight off the cold, it's likely that none of the enemies were able to recognize their intended target. However, that didn't stop a few of them from attacking them when they saw the chance, seeing them as more soldiers of the Prince's army.

"You want to escape from this darkness?"

The two heard a woman's voice speak to them, and Kris kept his magic at the ready to defend his Prince.

"I'm afraid I won't let you."

Wherever she was, she was close. Kris closed his eyes and focuses. Even with the snow around them, muffling her movements, he could hear it. Snow being crushed with every footstep, she was close. More than her footsteps though, the sound of a bowstring being pulled back sealed her fate, as well as her location

"You won't see the sunlight ever again."

"You talk too much," Kris said as he cast a spell in the direction of her voice just as an arrow came his way. "Which allowed me to pinpoint your location. Got you."

"Tsk." She clicked her tongue, irritated at being found out. Now that she was in his view, he was able to get a better look at her. A blonde girl with blue eyes and nasty glare, wearing black sniper's armor for expert archers. Now that she had the Prince in her sights, it was up to Kris to stop her. "Out of the way, I'm here for the Prince."

"Then you'll have to go through me." Kris released the arrow that he caught with his magic and pulled out his sword. "As Prince Marth's royal guard, I will not allow you to steal his life."

"Bodyguard?" She questioned before a sadistic smirk spread across her face as she seemed to recognize him. "Oh, I know you. You're Reese's boyfriend, aren't you? Kris or something?"

"Reese?" He remembered the name and couldn't believe that he was hearing again. "You mean... Katarina?!"

"Pffft, hahaha! Katarina?! Is that the name she used to fool you, losers?! By the gods, what an idiot." She mocked openly.

"Where is she?!" He demanded. "I want to know?! Where is she?!"

"I don't answer to you, guard dog. And Reese, she was an idiot for letting you fool her with your sweet nothings." She then placed another arrow and pulled back on the bowstring, aiming at Kris. Maybe if I bring her your head, she'll remember her loyalty."

"Damn it," Kris muttered angrily. "Prince Marth, please stay back and find some cover. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But, Kris..."

"My liege, this woman has information on Katarina. I need this. Please." He pleaded.

"Of course," Marth said standing back with his weapon ready in case someone were to intrude upon the fight.

"So, you're my opponent, guard dog? This should be fun." She said.

"Can I at least, have a name?" He requested.

"Clarisse. Not that learning it will do anything for you."

"If you're anything like Katarina, I'm asking that you stand down. We don't need to fight?" He pleaded that she cease and surrender.

"You're joking, right? Like Reese? Don't make me laugh. I'm nothing like that weakling. Unlike her, I know my place and my purpose." She retorted.

"Purpose? To what? To kill royalty?"

"To serve." She corrected. "To serve and obey."

"Then you're a puppet with no life of your own." He taunted.

"Are you not the same, guard dog? Would you not follow the beck and call of your beloved Prince. That's what we are, that's what Reese is, a puppet in the service of her master."

"Then you clearly never knew her. She fought, and bled, and laughed along with the rest of us. She wasn't a puppet, she was a member of the 7th Platoon, she was our strategist, and she was our friend. I won't let you say otherwise! And you will tell me where she is!" He vowed, pointing his blade at him.

"I can't bear to hear any more of this nonsense." She said, her bow still aimed at him. "If you want to see her so badly, I'll take you to her. I'll gladly deliver your head and the heads of your "7th Platoon" to her so she'll understand the price of failure. Now shut your stupid mouth and fight, guard dog!"

With that final say, it was time to fight. Kris brought his sword down to his side, putting his tome into his coat pocket. He clenched his free hand into a fist before rushing to her.

The minute he did, she let go, shooting an arrow. He spun around quickly, dodging the arrow swiftly as he approached her. He went on an attack but she dodged. After another attack, she dodges once more, reaching for another arrow. Once he went for a stab, she dodged and placed another arrow in her bow, pulling back the string quickly, and pointed it directly at Kris' face. Mere centimeters away from certain death, the subtle twitch in her fingers signaled that she was about to fire. He threw his head back and the arrow was shot, swiftly escaping death.

He spun around with his blade and slashed at her. She dodged and went around his back to catch him in his blind spot. She prepared another arrow, aiming it at his back. As he glanced over his shoulder, the sudden movements of her fingers let him know when she would make the shot. He ducked as she fired another shot, the arrow missing him. While on the ground, he kicked the bow out of her hand before reaching for his blade and attempted to attack her once more. She then leaped into the air, grabbed onto the bow and prepared for another shot. She fired, the attack turning into a block as Kris used his blade to deflect the arrow. Using this time, Clarisse backed away, gaining some distance.

"Damn you! You think you're strong?! You're just a dog!" She yelled out. "I'll... I'll kill... anybody in my way... Just watch me... I'll kill... I'll kill you all!"

"I won't let that happen. I'll stop you... and Katarina." Kris said, determined to stop this assassin and find his long lost friend. "I will bring her back! No matter what, I will..." He felt his hands being engulfed in flames and his desire to see his friend again grew stronger. "...BRING HER BACK!"

Suddenly, his entire body was engulfed in fire, flames the consumed his entire body. It had been so long since he used these flames, not since Katarina's attempt on Marth's life.

"Those flames again," Marth commented.

"Wha... that fire... that's Resse's... but how...?" Clarisse recognized the flames and wondered how this man could use them. She started to panic, she pulled out more arrows and fired at a rapid pace. "Die... Die... Die... DIE!"

Kris sheathed his blade and quickly pulled out his tome, using wind magic to catch the arrows in thin air.

"I'll kill you! I swear, I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! DIE! DIE! DIE!" She screamed as she kept firing arrows only to have them caught by wind magic. In her panic, she had run out of arrows, an archers mistake.

"You're finished," Kris said as, with the flick of his wrist, he sent the arrows flying towards her. However, each arrow deliberately missed her and she only fell back from the force of the spell. Once she was down, the bodyguard rushed to her in the blink of an eye and pulled out his blade, pointing it at her neck. She looked up at him, utterly defeated.

"Do it." She said. "Go ahead, kill me." She said again. When Kris didn't make a move or attempt to kill her, she grew enraged. "Do it, you coward! Cmon, end me! Aren't you suppose to be the Prince's guard dog?! Kill me already!"

She wasn't mocking him, she was pleading. Unlike Katarina, this girl was clearly more prideful. Defeat for her felt like the end of her world, all that remained was death and she felt like that's what she deserves for her failure.

Because of that, Kris knew she was wrong, about many things.

"No." He pulled his blade back, putting it into his sheath. He watched as the flames around him dissipated, returning him to normal. "I won't kill an unarmed opponent."

"Pathetic. You call yourself a bodyguard? You make me sick." She said with absolute disgust.

"You're wrong. About me, Katarina... and yourself." He said.

"What?" She questioned, wondering what he meant.

"You said that Katarina forgot her place, that she was a puppet. I guess that applies to you too. You're a puppet as well, correct?" He asked.

"So, what if I am?!" She replied angrily.

"Then that is where you're wrong. If you were a puppet, you wouldn't be feeling angry right now. Those feelings of anger, irritation, and disgust. They would be lost to you." He explained.

"W-What?" Now her anger was replaced with confusion. What was he talking about?

"Puppets have no feelings, they only live to serve at the beck and call of their masters, just like you said. But if you were a puppet like you claim, then you wouldn't be like this. You wouldn't be angry at your defeat, you wouldn't be disgusted at me for sparing you, and you wouldn't be mad at Katarina for her time with me and my friends. Those are human feelings." He said in great detail.

"Y-You're wrong." She said this man was getting under her skin, making her feel things she didn't want to feel. "I-I'm a..."

"It's too late. You can't take back what you've said. You're a human being, plain and simple." He told her. "I'm not going to kill you, and seeing as you're out of arrows, you don't really have a choice but to surrender."

"I'd rather die." She spat out angrily.

"You don't have that option at the moment, and I don't plan to let you," Kris warned her. "I want you to surrender peacefully. In return, I give you my word that you will not be executed for your attack on Prince Marth. Give me what I want, and I will let you live. No harm will come to you."

"You're joking, right? You'll just let me walk away?" She questioned, wondering if this guy was an idiot or if he was being serious. Maybe he was a bit of both.

"You forget, I'm Prince Marth's royal guard. The only authority I answer to is his. No one else besides him can say otherwise. I give the order, you walk free. Besides, I've already proven that you can't beat me and that future attempts will be futile. What have you got to lose?" He stated, reminding her that with her skill as an archer, she could never beat him, his swordsmanship and magic surpassed her skill with a bow.

"Why are you doing this?" She wondered, they were enemies, not allies. And yet, he was treating her with kindness, even with her vows to kill him and his friends, her vows to bring his head to Katarina, and yet, he refuses to kill her and would even protect her from those who would order her execution.

"Because you're with Katarina. And from what I've seen during our fight, you're more like her than you know. Albeit, in a more violent way, but still, you two are similar." He chuckled a little.

Marth couldn't help but be impressed with Kris' diplomatic skills. He was really getting through to her. Then again, his bodyguard was always good with people, he often spoke with the members of his army, becoming fast friends with them. If he could convince this headstrong assassin to cooperate, then he was sure he could convince Katarina to come back with them.

Robin was beginning to feel the same as he watched. He had no idea why Kris would spare someone like her, much less converse with her but his words were actually getting through to her. It... it reminded him of Emmeryn, in a way. Maybe he was right, that people do have two sides to them.

"So, what do you say?" He held out a hand to help her up. While reluctant, she slowly reached for his hand.

Just as she was about to grab onto it, a dark figure appeared before them.

"What the...?" Kris' gasped. The figure had magic charged in his hand and slammed his fist into his stomach, sending the bodyguard back. "ARG!"

"No!" Robin cried out as he watched.

"Kris!" Marth caught his friend as he flew back into him.

"Y-You're...!" Clarisse muttered, recognizing the figure before her.

"Worthless puppet." The figure grabbed her neck and lifted her in the air. "Nosferatu."

"Ahhhh-ah-ahh-ah-a-a." The spell drained her of her life, her light slowly fading away.

"No!" Kris shot up, sword in hand as he and Marth rushed to save her only for the figure to disappear, Clarisse hitting the ground hard. He rushed to her side. "Don't tell me, you're..." He checked her pulse. Nothing. She was gone. "Damn it!" He released her, kicking the snow. "DAMN IT!"

And with that, his chance was lost again. Whoever that hooded figure was, he was clearly strong in dark magic. It went by so fast, not even Robin, who continued to watch the scene, couldn't see behind the hood. Kris sunk to his knees, sinking slowly into despair for not being able to keep his vow to Clarisse, that no harm would come to her should she cooperate.

"I'm sorry, Kris." Prince Marth apologized.

"Please, sire. There is nothing you need to apologize for." Kris said. "I just... I was so close. And now..."

"I know. But you can't give up, not now. You saw it, didn't you? She was about to take your hand, you convinced her, Kris! Use what you've learned here to try and convince Katarina to come back." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you can do it."

"Thank you, sire." He said.

Sir Jagen rode up to the two to inform them that the battle was over.

"Sire, we have routed the enemy and have accomplished our objective." He informed the Prince. "There is no need to remain here. Let us continue to the Ice Dragon Shrine."

"Indeed. The sooner we meet Lord Gotoh, the better." Marth said as he and his bodyguard got up. "Let's get going."

"Right." Kris nodded. Even after everything, he still remembered his mission. They needed to find Gotoh to learn more about the gemstones. He took one look at Clarisse's lifeless body, whispering softly. "Find peace, Clarisse."

And with that, Kris left with the others. Before Robin could go after them, the scene began to fade away from sight.

* * *

When he came to, he arrived back at the crossroads again. With what Robin had learned, he was conflicted. He watched Kris convince the enemy, an assassin no less, to cooperate with him, or at least, he almost did. Still, she died anyway, just like all assassins like her should.

"I didn't see the point in trying to convince her," Robin said. "She died regardless."

"I was there, remember. But you're wrong. It was worth it." Kris argued. "Because of her, I was able to confirm Katarina's true feelings."

"You couldn't have known that for a fact. You saw what she was like, she was practically insane. She kept going on and on about how she was going to kill you and she would have if you hadn't beaten her. And don't sit there and tell me she wouldn't, she's probably killed many more people in the past." The Grandmaster believed.

"Yes, she likely has and yes, I did know what she was like. Clarisse believed she was a puppet whose only purpose was to serve and obey. Don't you remember what you said before? You said that there was more to serving your country than blindly serving a king. You said that, and you were right!" His ancestor explained. "For the first time in her life, Clarisse wasn't thinking like a puppet who only took orders. She was going to make her own decision, as a human being. And that's why I was never going to punish her if she cooperated, because her now thinking like a human being, making her own decisions, would have been the greatest punishment I could've given her."

Robin couldn't deny what he said was true, she was going to take his hand, she was going to cooperate, even though she was killed. But can enemies like her really have a change of heart? Can people really change like that?

"You have a point, I won't deny that." He said. "Maybe... maybe I was wrong about them, Say'ri's Resistance, I mean. Maybe, I should've at least try to convince them."

"Even if you still had to kill them in the end, you would've slept better knowing you tried," Kris said.

"Emmeryn must've thought the same, everytime she tried to talk some sense into that psycho Gangrel, even though death was what he deserved, she at least tried to reason with him. I think that says more about her than it does me." The Grandmaster stated.

"I'm glad you're starting to see." He smiled at his descendants progress.

"One question though." Robin changed the subject. "When you used Ignis, Clarisse looked as if she recognized it. I get that she may have seen it from Katarina's tome, but she seemed very surprised. Why?

"If you want to know more, we'll have to continue the story." He told him. "Shall we?"

"Go ahead." The Grandmaster nodded as Kris thrust his hand forward, another light shining through the darkness as another scene was about to play out.

Before it did though, Robin thought over what he had learned. Kris had done what Emmeryn had done in the past, used his words to convince others to do what's right. Something that he was unable to do, something he didn't even try to do.

 _Was I wrong this whole time?_

Only one way to find out.

* * *

 **These scenes are really starting to show Robin and you, the reader, how Marth and Kris were so successful during the War of Heroes. To showcase how today's enemy can become tomorrow's ally, that by reminding them that they're a human being before a soldier, or assassin, or whatever, they're capable of making their own decisions, their own choices. And in the end, isn't that what the Shepherds are fighting for during this war? To free the people from Walhart's oppression? Isn't that why emmeryn died in the first place, so Plegia could realize that they didn't have to live in fear? That they can decide their own fates?**

 **Robin believes the saying eye for an eye, if someone wrongs you, it's only right to wrong them back. And it's proved successful in some cases, he's saved lots of people, ended crime on Sage's Hamlet, we can't deny that he is in the right regarding people like them, they definitely deserved to die. But not everyone is the world of Fire Emblem Awakening is a criminal, as treasonous as they were and in some eyes, they did deserve it, The Resistance weren't criminals. They opposed the shepherds partly out of blackmail and partly out of loyalty to Yen'fay. Out of servitude to their King. Well, you know what, serving a King is all fine and dandy, but I firmly believe that there is more to being a soldier, knight, or citizen than to just blindly serving a King. What do you guys believe?**

 **Also, just to clarify, in the English translation of Heroes of Light and Shadow, Clarisse's name was Klein. She was given the name Clarisse, in Fire Emblem Heroes as she is a playable character so I decided to go with that.**

 **Til next time.**


	42. Make Your Choice

**Back at it again with another chapter.**

 **School is back up again and so I've been writing papers non-stop that I never have time to rest. Thankfully, I was able to finish up this chapter and upload it for you guys so thank you for waiting patiently.**

 **Also for those who don't know yet, I have uploaded the first chapter of my harem fic back in January, titled Only Love Can Save The World which features Robin and the female future children. Go check it out, I hope to have the 2nd chapter uploaded soon. I've also gotten back into my Huniepop fic so if you guys fancy something a bit modern, go check it out. I've also been putting a lot of work into my Persona 5 fic so if you're a fan of the Persona series, go check it out.**

 **Only one shoutout for the chapter. It goes out to nayuun's fic, _The Promise_ , which is a GaiusXMaribelle fic. Since they're the couple I'm using in this fic, I urge you guys to give it a read. **

**Are you guys getting a bit bored with this retelling of Kris' story? To be frank, I am a little too. I honestly didn't expect this arc to last this long but hang in there, the next chapter, our grandmaster makes his grand return.**

 **Without further ado, here's the 42nd chapter.**

* * *

"Why did you spare Nelson's life?"

"Huh?" Robin replied, having just finished the latest part of Kris's story only to be asked a question.

"Nelson. Why did you spare him?" His forebear asked again.

This was a strange question to ask now of all time. He had just finished watching the latest part of Kris' story where they finally reclaimed Altea from the Archanean army and fought to take back the capital and Altea Castle. Once they returned to the crossroads, Kris asked him that question.

"Why do you want to know?" Robin asked.

"Well, I'm curious. You talk about destroying the evil of the world, and Nelson was truly the worst you've ever come across in your travels. He wanted to take the Fire Emblem, rule over Ylisse, and destroy Sage's Hamlet. Yet, you chose to spare him. Why?"

"Why?" He knew the answer. "It wasn't about sparing him. I wanted to send a message, a message that people like him weren't going to get away with doing whatever they want anymore."

"And then he escaped, killed some more people before you and your princess defeated him. Now he's a shell of his former self." He reminded the tactician.

"I should've just killed him." The tactician admitted. "If I had, I could've saved more."

"You couldn't have known that would've escaped. You may be a strategist, but like I've said before, you're no god Robin." Kris informed him. "Maybe you would've saved more people had you killed him. But, you had accomplished your goal regardless. You gave the people of Sage's Hamlet a precious gift."

"Hope?" Robin thought.

"A choice." He corrected his descendant. "The choice to punish the wicked who hurt their families and friends. The choice to hand down justice. The choice... to have justice You reminded them that they have that choice. And now, they will never forget."

"Well..." As much as he wished he could've saved those that died because of Nelson's escape, Kris did have a point. He knew by handing that filthy criminal to the people of Sage's Hamlet that their way of life would change, that they were no longer going to tolerate injustice tainting their lives.

"Having a choice is the greatest gift a human being can have. It's what makes us who we are. The choice to get up in the morning, the choice to go out and have fun, the choice to protect what you hold dear, and the choice to fight for what you believe in." Kris explained. "I've seen you give your enemies that same choice, the choice to surrendering. Even if they said no, you still gave them that choice. So what changed?"

"Because I didn't see the point in it. They always chose to route that led to their deaths, so I was the one to oblige by their choice." Robin said. "After that, I realized that offering them the choice was useless."

"Choice is never useless, Robin." He replied. "Choice is what defines us. It guides, it drives us. It's what makes us decide if we are a soldier or a puppet, a man or a tool, a human... or a parasite."

"Parasite?" The grandmaster questioned, the venom that spilled from his ancestor's tongue did not go unnoticed.

"Human beings who live only to serve the beck and call of their masters have no right to call themselves humans. They're parasites, plain and simple. Why? Because they have thrown away what makes them human: their ability to make a choice." He went into further explanation.

"I see." He was starting to understand Kris' thought process bit by bit as he learned more of his story and opinions. He was wise, especially for someone who was so young. Maybe he grew wiser during his older years, but that was beside the point. The point is, What he was saying had truth to it. "So the resistance gave into Yen'fay's orders and turned their backs on Say'ri, without giving any thought to the matter. Then that means..."

"They're parasites because they chose to blindly follow their King instead of making their own choices." He nodded, feeling proud that Robin was finally getting it. "There's a difference between loyalty and blind obedience. If you want to be loyal to someone, you first have to be loyal to yourself."

"Right." Robin agreed completely. "After all, it's like I said. There's more to serving your Kingdom than..."

"...blindly serving a King." Kris smiled giving his descendant a friendly pat on the shoulder. "If Katarina had realized that earlier, maybe she and I wouldn't have fought."

"But she was remembered as a strategist in the history books I've read on the War of Heroes." The grandmaster pointed out. "You saved her, didn't you? You convinced her to return to your side."

"She was my wife remember?" He quipped.

"But, how did you do it?" Robin asked. "Was it the same as Clarisse? You reminded her that she had a choice?"

"No," He shook his head. "I reminded her that she was human."

Kris then trusted his hand forward, light shined through the darkness as another scene of his story was about to play out once more.

* * *

"Damn it! Aren't you getting tired of having to do that all the time? You're going make me blind at this point." Robin complained as his vision cleared.

 _ **Then cover your eyes so you won't have anything to complain about.**_

"Whatever." Robin rolled his eyes as he found himself in a grassy area. It was the outskirts of Castle Altea. Prince Marth and his army stood at the ready as they locked onto an enemy force that was approaching their direction. "What's happening here?"

 ** _Counterattack. It was their last attempt to kill Prince Marth and retake the castle. I figured this would be an easy fight, but it was anything but that._**

"Why?" He asked.

 _ **Watch.**_

Robin decided to relent and focus on the battle ahead.

Kris and Marth stood at the helm of the army while Jagen was handing out orders. They wanted to end this fight right here and now so they could have some more breathing room. But then, they saw the commander leading the enemy, which caused Kris and Marth to recoil at the sight.

"Katarina," Kris muttered, having recognized his old friend and teammate. Once their eyes met, they stayed locked for a time, as if everything froze around them and nothing else existed.

"Kris, it's time," Marth said, having spotted Katarina as well. "Have you figured out what you wanted to say?"

"I..." He closed his eyes, remembering what his liege told him after Katarina's first escape. He asked him to try and help her, that only he could do it. For the time they were apart, Kris had thought of the words he wanted to say to her, but now, he forgot it all. All he could do was reach out to her, remind her how much she meant to him. "Yes. I think I do."

"All right then." The Prince turned to his army. "Friends! Today we reclaim our homeland once and for all. Focus on the enemies but leave the commander to Kris. Let's do this! For Altea!"

They cheered, having received their order from the Prince. They got into position as the battle was about to start. But before that, Marth tried one last tactic.

"Katarina!" Prince Marth called out to her. " If you have reasons, I would like to hear them! I'm sure we can settle this, without resorting to fighting!"

She winced at being called out like this. She didn't want to lead this attack against Marth's army for she knew she would have to face her old teammates again.

"..I'm sorry. I..." She muttered before being interrupted.

"Katarina, what the hell is wrong with you! Cecille angrily called out to her. "You don't belong with those murderers! Come back to us, please!"

"We miss you, Kat! Cmon, let's go back to how we used to be!" Luke pleaded.

"W-We don't want t-to fight you, Katarina," Ryan stated.

"None of us want this Katarina, and we know you don't too," Rody explained. "Did we mean anything to you? What about Kris? He's fought harder than any of us so he could see you again."

"I..." This hurt the worst, being called out by her old teammates. Her old... No. They were nothing. She clenched her fist and focused on the mission. "I have no choice but to do this. Attack now!"

She sent out the order and the enemies marched forward.

"CHARGE!" Marth gave the order and his army rushed in. They had their orders, especially their order from the Prince himself as none of them made a move toward Katarina. Kris commanded 7th Platoon to follow his lead, keeping the enemies off as he made his way to his former friend.

Once they arrived, Cecille took charge.

"We'll hold them off. Good luck, Kris." She wished him luck as she took over, fighting off the enemies, giving Kris time with Katarina.

They both walked a bit further from the fighting so it could be just them. They had some distance between them, and 7th Platoon and Marth's army fighting off her allies, it gave them the perfect chance.

"Katarina." He was the first to break the silence between them. "I've missed you. So much."

"I've missed you too, Kris." She admitted. "You've gotten stronger, haven't you?"

"I've been training almost every day." He told her.

"You must've been if you... if you were able to kill Clarisse." She said.

"What?" He was a bit put off by her accusation. "I didn't kill her Katarina."

"You don't have to lie to comfort me. I know about her mission. And I know she failed." She continued. "I got to talk to her, before the end."

"What?" He was confused, that was impossible. She was still alive? "But I felt her pulse. She was..."

"She faked it by momentarily cutting off her pulse. She didn't want to die in front of her enemies, her pride wouldn't allow it." She explained. "But at least, I got to be with her in the end."

* * *

 _Flashback_

Katarina walked past the bodies of the dead, looking for her sister. She knew she had fallen and she knew Lady Eremiah would want her dead once she learned of her failure.

But she couldn't abandon the closest thing she had to a sister.

As she searched through the hard snow, she finally found her.

"Clarisse." She whispered as she kneeled before her fallen sister. She reached out, removed the strands of hair from her face.

And then she awoke, barely alive.

"R-Reese..." She muttered weakly. "Why... are you here...? Don't tell me... You came here to laugh at pathetic old me?"

"No. I came to save you." She confessed.

"Wha...?"

"You can't walk around wounded like this." She told her. "And you'll freeze to death if you don't find shelter soon."

"Why...? Why would you... go so far to help me...!" She questioned, frustrated by her concern. "I've always treated... you like dirt and yet you..."

"Because you're my little sister," Reese explained it so simply.

"Pfft. Sister? What a joke. I'm not your sister." She spat out. "We're both orphans, remember...? We've always been alone..."

"No. We had each other. We were raised together by Lady Eremiah." She replied. "I don't mind if you hate me. But, I don't want to lose you."

"Reese." Clarisse gave up on trying to fight back.

"I already lost my bonds with... with them. If I were to lose this one bond, I'd be alone in the dark, again." Reese said. "And the same goes for you."

"Heh." The assassin chuckled lightly. "Even after you turned your backs on them, you still think about them? C-Can't say I blame you. Your b-boyfriend as a way with words."

"Kris?" She questioned, wondering if that's who she was referring too.

"No wonder Prince Marth hasn't died yet with that dog chained to his side." She threw out one last insult to the man before remembering his one act of kindness towards her. "I-It's a shame. I w-was actually going t-to take his h-hand..."

"Clarisse?" She wondered what she meant.

"You idiots are perfect for each other." She insulted. "R-Reese, I don't h-have much time."

"No!" Reese clutched her sister tightly. "Please! Don't leave me, Clarisse. Don't go!"

"Idiot." Using the last of her strength, her beckoned her to come closer. "R-Reese. H-He has your f-fire."

"Clarisse!" She cried out, not wanting her to die. Not like this.

"W-Why must you be s-so a-annoying. T-Till the e-end..." She closed her eyes as she took her last breath. Finally, death had taken her from this world, leaving Reese all alone.

* * *

 _Present_

"I lost something important to me that day, just as I lost you and the others." She told him.

"I didn't kill her, Katarina." He tried to convince her. "Someone else did. A man in a dark cloak. Whoever it was, he killed her with dark magic."

"That so?" She thought. That explained why there were no signs of her being killed with a sword. "It doesn't matter. She's dead and I'll succeed where she failed."

"Doesn't matter?! What are you talking about?!" Kris argued. "Wasn't she your comrade? Your friend? Don't say the truth about her death doesn't matter! It does matter!"

"She failed her mission, puppets are meant to serve not fail. Those who fail must be discarded." She explained.

"Then you clearly didn't know her!" He threw out. "Clarisse wasn't a puppet! She was a human being!"

"You..."

"She was going to surrender. She was going to tell me where you were. And in return, I was going to let her live." He explained it rather calmly. "I reminded her of the feelings she had when she fought and lost against me, and no matter how much she tried to deny it, she couldn't. She had feelings! If she was a puppet, she wouldn't have had those feelings!" He finished before deciding to get to the point. "I reminded her that she had a choice, just like you have the choice right now. Come back to us, Katarina. We all miss you. I miss you." He pleased one last time.

"Kris. I..." She looked down, avoiding eye contact before she spoke without thinking. " I had a dream. It was short... but it was a very happy dream." She continued. "You and I... Both of us became Royal Guards... We saved many people, received many thanks..."

"That sounds like a good dream. One we can make come true." He told her.

She shook her head, refusing to accept his words. She had a mission to fulfill. "I'm sorry... I'm talking nonsense. There's no going back for me."

"Katarina." He spoke one last time but it was too late. She pulled out her new tome and formed a combat stance. Unlike the last time they fought, she carried a Nosferatu tome with her. He'd have to be careful, dark magic tomes like that were extremely dangerous.

"There's nothing left for us to say. You and I are enemies." She stated sadly. "Please fight me, Kris. If you don't, I'll kill you."

Realizing that words won't reach her, he decided that the best way to resolve this would be through action. He pulled out his sword and his tome, readying himself to fight.

"Katarina, I will make you..." He gripped his sword tightly, ready to begin the fight. "...I will make you understand!"

Those words marked the start of this battle.

Katarina cast a spell, sending a Nosferatu toward her opponent. Kris, using his wind magic, evaded her spell and dashed away. Once he was in the clear, he started casting spells at her. She used her magic to deflect his wind spells before casting more magic. Kris took this opportunity to dash forward, using his magic to enhance his speed, dodging Nosferatu spells left and right. Once he got close to her, he used his sword, going for a strike. Pouring dark magic into her free hand, she grabbed the blade before kicking her foe into the chest.

"GAH!" He fell back from the force of her kick. Before she could make another move, he used wind magic to prop himself back up and then dashed back to gain distance.

At this rate, they'll do nothing but cast spells at each other, and because she has dark magic, she has the advantage. He'll have to get closer, engage in melee combat. After all, she doesn't have a sword.

Using his wind magic, he dashed forward. With his blade, he went for an attack.

Only for her to completely surprise him.

She pulled out her own blade and deflected it. They struggled against each other with their respective blades as Kris realized there was something special about her blade. It had a strange design, the blade had a jagged appearance in the form of a lightning bolt. As if the appearance wasn't strange enough, sparks of lightning emitted off of the blade, revealing it to be a magic sword.

"That's..." Robin watched the scene play out as he recognized the sword.

"A Levin Sword." Kris believed. "I heard there's only a few in existence."

"There is." Katarina gripped her blade and it's power increased, cutting through her opponent's blade. "I knew I couldn't beat you with swordplay. You're much better with a blade than I." With all her strength, she pushed the blade forward, cutting through Kris' blade, causing him back away before her sword to cut him. He sent a wind spell into her, pushing her back, and gaining some distance.

"You've been practicing my stance, haven't you?" He noticed chuckling a bit. "Heh. That's so you Katarina. Always trying to be a step ahead. Just like a strategist should."

"Kris..." She whispered softly, not finding anything about this situation to be funny.

"I guess that means, I'll have to be three steps ahead." Kris threw away the hilt of his broken blade, clenching his fist. Even armed with just a simple wind tome, he wasn't going to let anything stop him. He came so far just for this moment. "You can tell me you don't care about me, you can tell me how Clarisse died didn't matter, but it's all lies. Because if any of it was true, you wouldn't have hesitated back then."

"I... That was..."

"A moment of weakness? Don't make up such an excuse. I heard what you." He looked at her, straight in the eyes, and she saw something different about him. His kind blue eyes had turned bloody red, signifying a change in him. "No matter what... I..." Fire began to erupt within his clenched hand. He felt the power in his hands, and if he could use it to save his former friend, then he will use it gladly. "I am bringing you back!"

He opened his hand, the fire now engulfing his entire body. Katarina watched as pink fire surrounded his every being. She knew it all too well, after all, it happened to her, and it happened the last time they fought.

"Ignis' flames burn within you too. Now, you can control it?" She smiled a little as a tear fell from her eyes. "You truly are amazing Kris." She then clenched her Levin Sword, igniting her own hidden power. "But, it didn't just affect you." Soon, Katarina's body was engulfed in pink fire, flames surrounding her entire body.

"You have it, too." He remembered them both being affected by her exploding tome.

"That tome you destroyed was created by my master, Lady Eremiah using the life essence of Ignis of the Fire Dragon Tribe. Now, his power flows through us." Katarina explained the backstory behind this power.

"So that's what these flames are," Kris said as he looked over his body covered in fire. "I think it's fitting we both have this power. It means we're connected."

"I... I wish..." She shook her head, still unwilling to relent. "Come Kris. Let's end this."

She readied her stance, but so did he. Using his wind magic, he dashed forward. Katarina sent spells his way, but thankfully was able to dodge them. Once he got close, she slashed at him with her blade. He then cast a spell into the ground, leaping over his opponent and getting behind her. Using a wind spell, he sent one into her back, pushing her forward and knocking her to the ground.

"You're good Katarina, but I spent my entire childhood training to learn that stance." He informed her.

"I... I can't lose. I can't... fail." She said as she got up.

"Stop." He begged. "It's over."

"No!" She then turned around and sent a spell over to him.

He decided enough was enough, it's time to stop fighting. He started walking towards her, the spell she cast went right past him.

"Stop! Stay away, Kris!" She sent another spell. And another. And another. "Stay away!"

All spells kept missing him. It wasn't Ignis that was deflecting her attacks. No, she was purposefully missing. She thought if she kept casting spells, it'll keep him away. But it was for naught.

Once he got close to her, he grabbed her tome and threw it over his shoulder. He then grabbed her arms, preventing her from fighting back.

"Stop! Let me go!" She pleaded, struggling against his hold. "Let me go!"

"Katarina! It's over!" He yelled. "Please, just listen to me!"

With that, she couldn't fight back anymore. She reluctantly obliged by his request as she had no other choice in the matter. With their fight over, both of their flames dissipated.

"Why? Why won't you kill me?" She asked weakly. "You must know that you'll die if you don't. And yet, why do you hold back? "

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Katarina. You mean so much to me." He confessed.

She couldn't do anything except listen.

"You can't have forgotten: Our days training as knights. The times we fought together with Luke, Rody, Ryan, and Cecille." He reminded her. "Together, we'd be an unstoppable team". That's what you told me."

"That..." She shook her head as the memories of her days training with 7th Platoon kept flooding back. "That was... That was all... a lie." She persisted but still refused to look him in the eye. "Everything I did was to deceive you... It was all just a ruse... The truth is... I don't care about you... I never cared about you."

"If that's true, then why?" He asked, those tears not escaping his sight. "Then why are you crying?"

"...I'm..." Now that he figured out, more tears kept flowing. Having to fight him again was killing her on the inside. She couldn't take it anymore. Nothing was more painful than having to cast magic and point her blade at the one person she cared for, the one person who saw her as someone special.

"Katarina. You don't belong with those assassins." He told her. "You want to fight alongside me, for Prince Marth. I'm certain of it."

"It's..." She shook her head once more. Even if what he said was true, there's no point. " It's too late for that. I've committed too many unforgivable sins."

"In that case." He smiled before bringing his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You'll just have to start atoning for them." He told her.

"But..."

"It won't be easy." He warned. "Many people from both Altea and your organization will give you the cold shoulder. But, I can promise you this. No matter what happens." He brought her into a comforting hug, their very first hug. "I'll always stand by you. We'll train and fight, we'll grow stronger together. We'll be... an unstoppable force. And soon, one day, Altea will recognize you as an ally, as a friend, and as it's number one tactician."

"Kris..." She began to tear up at his promise, never before had she met someone like him. Never before has anyone believed in her the way he does.

"It's time, Katarina." He explained. "Make your choice."

"Kris...!" She cried some more, hugging him tightly as she could. She wanted this moment to last forever, to be near him and never let go. To be with her best friend, her hero, her companion...

...Her everything.

"I want to come with you!" She finally confessed her true desires. "I want to be back with everyone again! I want to laugh and cry with the others! With Luke, Rody, Ryan, Cecille...!" She then looked at him. "And you!"

"That's what I want too." He then reluctantly released her, using his wind magic, he was able to retrieve her Nosferatu tome from where he had thrown it. Once he gave it to her, he grabbed her hand. "Now, let's end this battle. Like old times."

"Like old times." She nodded, gripping his hand.

They faced the field of enemies that were currently battling against Marth's forces. None of them were aware of Kris and Katarina standing together nor were any of them aware of Katarina's newfound allegiance to her former friend.

They were about to learn.

They gripped their hands together tightly as their fires returned stronger together, The two halves of Ignis having finally reunited. Everyone had stopped, allies and enemies and turned to the duo, with 7th Platoon in smiles at their leader convincing their strategist to return, but the remaining assassins had anything but smiles. They realized that their commander had turned traitor and has joined the Alteans. This caused the remaining enemies to abandon their current foes and rush over to the two.

"Traitor!"

"For Lady Eremiah!"

"Die, you piece of garbage!"

"I'll get the two, you get the one in the back," Kris ordered, letting go of her hand.

"Wait." She halted him, handing him her Levin Sword. "I owe you a sword, don't I?" She teased lightly.

He chuckled as he took the sword from her. Holding it in his hands, he could feel the power flowing through the blade. His new blade.

"Alright!" Kris rushed forward, blade and tome in hand. "Let's clean this up!"

"Roger that!" Katarina said, backing away to gain some distance.

Two of the assassins rushed up to the royal guard, both with their swords drawn. They swung at him with their blades so Kris defended himself with his new sword. Deflecting both of their blades using his Levin Sword, their combined strengths was weighing him down so he opted for a different approach. He gripped his blade tightly as he struggled against them both, igniting the blade as is sparked with thunder magic. He then pushed forward, cutting through their blades just as Katarina did with his original sword. Powerless and without weapons, he cut through one of them before stabbing the other through the heart.

The remaining assassin was a mage and kept it's distance as it fired his magic at the royal guard. As it sent Fire spells toward Kris to kill him, he tossed his blade into the air, freeing his hand as he deflected the spells with wind mage. Once he was clear, it was time to end this battle.

"Now, Katarina!" He ordered her.

"Right!" She replied.

They both leaped into different directions, confusing the final assassin.

"Here's my trump card!" The royal guard shot a bolt of lightning toward the assassin.

"Time to tip the scales!" Katarina yelled out, shooting Nosferatu at the enemy

The combined usage of a bolt of thunder magic with Nosferatu lead to a devastating finale. With that, the battle was clear. All assassins were dead, and Katarina was back.

"We did it." The royal guard took time to catch his breath. Katarina rushed up to him, checking to see if he was okay.

"Kris? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He reached out and held her hand. "I am now.

She blushed a little at his touch, holding his hand firmly in hers. He had been spending so much of his time training and fighting, all for this day, for the day that he would talk to Katarina in hopes that she would return, and she has. She was back.

"Katarina!"

They both looked to see each member of 7th Platoon running towards them. Having watched the two defeat the remaining assassins, they knew that their leader had convinced their tactician to return to them and they couldn't be happier.

As soon as they reached the two, Katarina was attacked by one of Ryan's hugs, happy to have her back.

"Your back!" He cried. "You're finally back!"

"It's good to see you again, Kat." Luke smiled, giving a pat on her back. "Did you get a haircut since last time I saw you?"

"Seriously, Luke. You have no tact whatsoever." Rody rolled his eyes a bit. "We're glad to have you back, Katarina. We all missed you." He told the tactician.

"Guys." She whispered softly. She had her friends back again, and none of them shared any animosity towards her. If anything, they were glad to see her again.

Well, most of them

"Katarina," Cecille called out, being the only one to not bombard the tactician with hugs or kind words.

"Cecille." She greeted approaching her. "I-It's been a while. I-"

*SMACK*

Katarina hit the ground hard from the attack, having been smacked across the face by the female cavalier. She gritted her teeth, breathing in indescribable anger as she unleashed all of her pent-up rage into the slap she delivered.

"You idiot!" She yelled out. "How could you do this to us!"

"Cecille. That's enough." Kris tried to stop her but to no avail.

"Shut up, Kris!" She commanded, turning back to the fallen tactician. "After everything we've been through, all the hard work, the tests, the fighting, you go and betray us! I-I loved you like a sister!"

"Cecille, I'm sorry." Katarina stood back up, not planning any sort of retaliation for the well-deserved slap.

"You're sorry?! You're too late to be sorry!" She screamed out. "W-What makes you think...y-you think." And with that, she broke down, letting out her tears. It was the first time they had seen Cecille cry which meant that, when Katarina betrayed them, it wasn't just Kris and the rest of 7th Platoon that was affected. Cecille had been hurt worst of all.

"I know, I know I have no right to apologize," Katarina said, bringing her hands to her friend's shoulders. "That's why I'll fight to earn your trust back. I'll fight so we can laugh and cry again. I promise you, Cecille."

"*Sniff* S-Screw your promises." She fired back before embracing her, hugging her tightly. "I-If you ever leave us again. Y-You may not survive the next slap."

"Hehehe, I'll keep that in mind." She giggled.

Their reunion was cut short when they heard the clearing of the throat. They looked behind them to see Prince Marth, standing with his arms crossed. The expression on his face couldn't be defined, it was neutral. He looked as if he was neither happy nor angry and they knew why.

"I..." Katarina had an inkling that Prince Marth wished to speak with her.

"It'll be okay," Kris reassured her. "I'll be right here."

With her words, she found the strength to face whatever she had in store. She tucked her tome safely away to assure Prince Marth that she wouldn't approach him armed. After calming her nerves, she approached him slowly.

The Prince stood still, having ordered Jagen to reorganize the troops and head back to Altea Castle. While he insisted that he stay, Marth assured him it would be okay. Once Katarina stood in front of him, he let his arms down, giving her his full attention.

"Prince Marth, I have committed many unforgivable sins." She then took a knee, ready to accept her punishment. "I accept whatever punishment you think is best. Even... execution."

She expected a harsh punishment. Life imprisonment, public display execution, or whatever punishment fit the crime of treason. But she was shocked when he kneeled down, placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a warm smile.

"Raise your head, Katarina." He said. "I have no intention of taking your life."

"But... why?" She asked, confused by the way he won't hand out punishment. "I don't deserve to live. Please let me.

"An execution will not lead to atonement." He shook his head. "You're just running from your sins."

"I..." She muttered.

"If you truly regret what you've done, then live." He stood up. "I want you to atone with your life, not your death."

"Atone with... my life? But, how?" She questioned. "W-What should I do? How could I even begin to atone?"

"I cannot give you that answer, Katarina." He explained in great detail. "Until now, you've only followed orders, never thinking for yourself. But that's going to change now. You will think for yourself, and find your own answer." He smiled one last time. "That is my punishment to you."

"Think for myself," Katarina repeated the words before gasping as she remembered what Kris had told her, what he had said about Clarisse.

I reminded her that she had a choice, just like you have the choice right now. She remembered.

And that would've been her sister's punishment. No death, no life imprisonment, no. Instead, they were going to have to suffer the worst punishment imaginable.

They were going to live as humans, not as puppets.

"Now, let's return to the Castle. I believe you all have some catching up to do." Marth finished as he mounted his horse and rode off to the castle.

The rest of 7th Platoon followed after him while Katarina stood still, thinking about her punishment. It would be hard, she spent her whole life living under Lady Eremiah's orders, do the job right and do it perfectly.

That was her life, it was her everything.

"Cmon." Kris walked up to her. "Let's go back, Katarina. Or... is it Reese?"

But now, she found a new life. A life to call her own.

"Let's go with Katarina." She replied. "Think of it not as a name, but more of a title. Something to aspire too, you know?"

"Alright then." He then held out his hand. "Shall we, milady?"

"Of course, good sir." She smiled as they interlocked their fingers together, holding hands on the way back.

Robin watched the scene play out, not offering any sort of comments as he was very intrigued by how everything turned out. Watching how Kris was able to bring Katarina back, it reminded him of how he convinced Gerome that he wasn't a threat, but an ally. They had to trade some blows, but in the end, they came to understand each other and befriended each other because of it.

He started to think about this a bit. Katarina wasn't a puppet nor was she like any criminal Robin had ever met. She had feelings of her own, just like her sister. The only reason she went along with the assassination attempt on Marth's life is that she wasn't living a life of her own. She wasn't thinking outside the box, she refused to think for herself. She was living the life of a puppet, not a human being.

As he thought about it some more, the scene began to fade away.

"Here we go again." He groaned.

* * *

Once he returned, he faced his ancestor with a statement.

"They're puppets." Robin blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Kris raised an eyebrow.

"The Resistance, the Valmese army, they're all puppets." The grandmaster deduced. "I was wrong about them. They're not like Walhart. Well, most of them anyway."

"How do you figure?" His ancestor questioned.

"The reason Katarina opposed you in the first place was because of her masters, this... Lady Eremiah or whatever. She grew up to serve, to serve her masters. That is the exact same mindset as the Resistance. It's why they opposed us in the first place." Robin began to realize. "They were so loyal to Yen'fay that they didn't care what side they were on, they didn't think for themselves! They were mindless puppets whose purpose was to serve!"

"So, you finally understand." He smiled.

"And it's not just them. What if it's Walhart's army too!" Robin brought up the possibility. "Are they serving him because they want to, or are they serving him because they feel the need too? Damn it! So many questions."

"Well, it looks like you're starting to think outside your usual mindset." Kris brought up.

"I..." The Grandmaster finally took a moment to think, the excitement dying down. "I admit it, you were right. The Valmese army, the Resistance. They're not criminals who deserve to die. Their mindless puppets who don't realize that they have thoughts of their very own."

"Exactly." His ancestor nodded. "Their loyalty to their Kings has made them forgotten their own humanity. It's admirable to fight for the leader of your Kingdom, but it's even more admirable..."

"... to fight for what you think is right." Robin deduced the end of his sentence.

"You're coming a long way, my friend."

The grandmaster couldn't help but nod, beginning to understand that there was more to war than fighting for your King or your Kingdom. It's about fighting for what you believe in and what you think is right.

"Kris." The grandmaster called out. "This... Ignis ability we have. Katarina said it came from a Fire Dragon. That true?"

"Indeed." He nodded. "The Fire Dragon tribe were just like the Earth Dragons of old. A proud clan of Dragons who fell because of their instincts. I had no idea their own essence could be used to create tomes."

"It makes sense in a way." Robin thought it over. "There's a possibility that all of our tomes were created by the essence of Dragons."

"Who knows." He shook his head.

As Robin thought over what he had watched, one notable part of his ancestor's team up with Katarina was very memorable.

"It's time to tip the scales." The grandmaster thought over the phrase she said. "It's kind of catchy."

"That's what you're thinking about?" Kris rolled his eyes a bit. "I guess you have a point, Katarina was always one for catchphrases."

"Well, it's better than "Here's my trump card". I mean, is that the best you could come up with?" The grandmaster brought up.

"S-Shut up! Like you could do any better!" His ancestor fired back.

This managed to get a chuckle out of the Grandmaster. After he had calmed down, Robin began to think over his past decisions regarding the battles he's fought. For the criminals and evil filth he's put down, they all got what they deserved and he held no regrets killing them. But for the soldiers he's had to fight, General Mustafa of Plegia, the Resistance, Walhart's army. They were different.

They were soldiers fighting for their Kingdom, with homes and families, just like his friends. And yet, he originally had no qualms about killing them all if it meant victory. If it meant winning.

 _Winning._

The name left a sour taste in his mouth. Was that all he cared about? What a tactician should care about.

"We're nearing the end." Kris changed the subject. "Are you ready to finish this, Robin?"

"I..." After coming this far, he had to see this story finish. He had learned a lot from his ancestor's story, but one question hasn't been answered. Why is Kris lost to history? If he was such an important figure in the War of Heroes, how come there are no books that mention his role in winning the war?

He had to find out.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm ready to end this."

* * *

 **And now we come to the finale. The next chapter will be the last part of this arc of the Heroes of Light and Shadow retelling.**

 **When you think about serving your Kingdom, you have to ask yourself, how am I properly serving my Kingdom, how am I serving the land that I love. Do I do it my blindly doing whatever the hell my King asks? Or do you decide how? Isn't that what the Shepherds are fighting for? To have the chance to create your own life, forge your own destiny? Can we all agree that merely following your King's orders doesn't mean you're doing your Kingdom justice?**

 **Look at Plegia. While some could make the argument that they followed Gangrel for the same reasons, hatred for the Last Exalt and a desire for vengeance but let's not forget about Mustafa, the Plegian General who was affected by Emmeryn's speech before her suicide. There were some Plegians who just wanted the bad blood to stop, some who wanted peace. But despite that, most of them followed Gangrel either out of fear or out of blind loyalty to their King. To call them human is an insult to humanity. They were parasites who ceased their ability to think for themselves.**

 **The point as human beings, our most powerful weapon is what defines us: Our choices. Throw away the ability to make your own choices, and what's left of you?**

 **Til next time.**


	43. The Answer

**I'M BACK BABY!**

 **HELLS YEAH, TACTICIAN MAGICIAN IS BACK! HOOOO BOY I'M FIRE SOMEBODY PUT ME OUT!**

 **All right, all right. Enough excitement. For those who didn't read the update, I owe you all an explanation for my long absence from this fic. The truth.**

 **The truth is, I just wanted a break from Fire Emblem, a break from this fic. That's the cold hard truth.**

 **I've recently developed an obsession with Persona 5, I love the game it's so awesome so I wrote a retelling featuring an OC. It's become a passion of mine since I'm so in love with the game that I decided to take a break from this fic and my other fics to work on that one. But, leaving the story all alone wasn't fair to you guys, those who've been waiting and craving a new chapter, wondering if the fic is dead or if it's discontinued. I truly apologize for making anyone think that.**

 **I also know that some of you are tired of this portion of the fic, hearing Kris' story. Honestly, I didn't expect to be this long and I'm sorry for those who dislike Kris and the game he's affiliated with and have chosen to stop reading my story because of it.**

 **I'm also glad to see some newcomers coming in to join the fun, hope you're liking the story so far.**

 **Let's kick of this chapter with some shoutouts. First one goes to TheNovaHobbit for their offer of proofreading my chapters. I really appreciate it and will take up on the offer if I ever need a second opinion. Second one goes to** **ScorinVoidseeker, a newcomer to the fic, glad to have you join and I'm hoping you're liking the fic so far.**

 **Now, without further ado, here's the long-awaited 43rd chapter.**

* * *

The story progressed Robin learned much about the War of Heroes. As it turns out, Dark Emporer Hardin wasn't really all that dark. The truth behind his corruption was all in due to The Dark Pontifex Gharnef's manipulations who used the Darksphere to transform Hardin into a corrupt nearly unstoppable madman. The Darksphere took his already negative emotions that were brought on by uncovering the truth about his wife, Nyna, who only married him out of the need for her to fulfill her responsibility as the direct descendant of the Archanean royal family rather than out of love.

Through Gharnef's schemes and manipulating Hardin's broken heart with the Darksphere, the Dark Pontifex had gathered four maidens with pure hearts: Lena and Maria of Macedon, Elice, sister of Marth, and Nyna, sole surviving Princess of Archanea. Through their life force, Gharnef was able to revive Medeus, The Shadow Dragon, and Marth's former nemesis. But this time, the former Earth Dragon was morphed into his most powerful form: a true Dark Dragon. Robin watched long enough to see Kris defeat the Dark Pontifex for a final time, destroying him with the only thing that can kill him. Starlight, a tome forged from the Lightsphere and Starsphere.

To be frank, Robin felt bad for the man which kinda shocked him a little because since the history book painted Emporer Hardin as one of history's worst villains. In his final moments, the only thing he could say was how sorry he was and that even though Nyna only pretended to love him, he still loved her.

But, Harden wasn't the only victim to fall to Gharnef's manipulations. Katarina's mentor, Lady Eremiah, the monster that made both Katarina and Clarisse into killers, was nothing more than a tool that was used and discarded. As it turns out, she was originally a caretaker of orphans, all of whom died horribly in a fire. Gharnef used his magic and turned her anguish and despair into hatred, taking in new orphans and turning them into killers.

Kind of ironic that the woman who saw her "children" as pawns was nothing more than a pawn herself.

"You seem troubled, Robin." Kris brought up. They were back at the crossroads where he noticed his descendant. "Is something wrong?"

"I've just been thinking about the story so far." He told him. "Hardin and Eremiya used to be good people in their own rights and then some monster like Gharnef comes along and manipulates them into becoming evil. He took advantage of their suffering to make them villains. I can't help but feel like... maybe that could've been me."

"Why do you say that?" Kris asked, wondering where he got this idea.

"You said you've been watching everything that I've done, correct?" He asked and his forebear nodded. "Then you know what I did on Sage's Hamlet to increase my powers."

"You used a dark magic ritual to transfer those ancient tomes into your Book of Naga. Yes, I know." He said.

"When Chrom called me out about it during that sorry excuse of an intervention, I brushed it off like it didn't matter. Because I was willing to do whatever I needed to do in order to win this war." Robin explained as he clutched his head in despair. "That's what I cared about. Winning. As if... as if war was nothing but a game to win or lose."

"Robin..." Kris understood, that by what he's learned from watching this story, he was starting to regret some of his actions.

"Chrom once told me that the Robin he knew would never resort to Dark Magic and you know what? He's right. You know why I did it? Because I... I..." He didn't want to say it, because if he did, he would be admitting something he most desperately did not want to be the truth.

"It's all right, Robin. I wanted to win." He said in a soothing voice. "Confess."

"I wanted to win." He confessed. He didn't want that to be true but it was inescapable. "I just wanted to win! Winning was everything!"

Kris immediately hugged him to provide some comfort as he knew Robin was ashamed of what he just admitted. The tactician just confessed his dark truth, that while some part of him was the still the guy who put the lives of others before his own, some part of him saw war as a game and he wanted to be the winner. Even if it meant sacrificing his very soul, he wanted to win.

"I used to say that I'm not a hero. It's true, I'm not a hero." He said.

"You're right. You're not a hero, Robin." Kris told him. "But you most certainly are not a villain."

"How? How am I not?" He asked. If anything, he thought his forebear would chastise him for this thinking, but here he was comforting him and trying to help him. It didn't make sense to him.

"Because if you look past that dark part of you, there is also the light. That part of you that would risk your own life for strangers in need, the part of your that loves your friends, that part of you that feels pain when someone you care about is hurt." His ancestor offered comforting and true words about his descendant. "We all have that darkness within us, Robin. It's not just you. But, even the darkest of hearts..."

"...hold a tiny ray of light." He finished the quote. The words Emmeryn left behind. As time went on, he started to wonder if that was true. But now, now he's starting to believe it again. At least, he wants to. "What am I then? I... I don't even know anymore. I thought I knew who I was but, after watching all of this, I don't know?"

"That's a question that only you can answer, Robin, for I have none." Kris released him. "Whoever you were before your memory loss is irrelevant. Only you can decide who you are and what kind of man you want to be."

"If only that were so easy, I honestly don't know who I am anymore." He admitted, chuckling a little. "I would like to see an end to this story though."

"Getting bored of me already?" He joked.

"It's not that." He shook his head. "Maybe, once I see the end, I'll find the answer I'm looking for."

"Well then. Shall we?" Kris snapped his fingers as another light shined through the darkness, a final light that would conclude his story and answer Robin's question.

"Let's finish this." He nodded as he watched the final part of Kris' story play out.

* * *

Marth's army had finally arrived at The Dragon's Table where The Dark Dragon Medeus awaits. Robin stood and watched as they all readied themselves for what may be their final battle, ready to give their lives to ensure Marth and Kris' success.

"Kris. The final battle is nigh. Medeus awaits us up ahead." Prince Marth told Kris. "It won't be an easy battle. I dare not imagine how many of us will be left standing at the end. Either way, the fate of this world rests on our hands."

"Sire. Worry not, sire. We will emerge victoriously." Kris said determinately. "I believe in our chances."

"The soldiers do seem fired up. Defeating Gharnef must've rallied their spirits." The Prince noticed. "If you have anything you'd like to say to your team, now would be the best time."

"Of course, sire." He nodded, looking over to 7th Platoon, his comrades, his teammates, preparing for the biggest battle of their lives. He walked over to them to give what might be his final words.

"Hey, guys." He greeted his team. "How are you holding up?"

"We're ready when you are, Kris," Rody told him.

"Hell yeah. This is where we shine." Luke added.

"We're prepared, Kris. We stand with you." Katarina added.

"Damn right!" Cecille cheered.

"I'm not afraid anymore. I'm ready to fight." Ryan stated with determination.

"I'm proud. Of how far we've come together, not as comrades or as teammates. But as friends, as a family." Kris began. "Now, I'm no Lord and I'm certainly not one for giving speeches but given that this will probably be the toughest battle of our lives, I feel that I need to say something. We all know the stories of Medeus, we know that he is strong. Now, alone we may be weak, but together we are an unstoppable force. Because we have something that monster doesn't have." He smiled, placing a hand on his chest. "We have each other. And I know you're scared, that's normal. Fear is part of being a human. Medeus doesn't have that same fear because he believes we can't win. But soon, he will learn that fear. He'll learn the true power of teamwork! Are you with me?!"

"YEAH!"

They cheered. Kris nodded in agreement, now fired up himself.

"Then let's get to it." He smiled as the team took their places on the battlefield.

"Not one for speeches, huh? Could've fooled me." Robin said, impressed at the speech.

I try.

"Kris." Before the bodyguard could take his place at Marth's side, Katarina stopped him before he could. "Will you be all right?"

"I am, and I'm confident we'll get through this." He said. "After all, 7th Platoon has their strategist."

"Hehehe." She giggled before deciding that since this would probably be their last battle, now would be the time to tell him how she feels. "Kris. I... I want to believe in our chances, but. I-If we don't come out, I want you to know that... I... I lov..."

Kris placed a finger on her lips, stopping her from continuing. He then moved his hand to cup her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Katarina." He confessed.

"W-Wha?!" She gasped, feeling her cheeks burn up. "Y-You do?!"

"I always have." He smiled. "I want nothing more than to be with you forever. That's why we're going to make it out of this. Together."

"Kris." He then backed off, grabbing her hand, holding it one last time before letting it slip and went to join with Marth. "I'm yours."

"Cheesy romantic dialogue," Robin added.

 _ **Shut up.**_

Marth's army took to the battlefield for their final battle. Robin watched closely and that's when he finally saw him.

The Shadow Dragon, Medeus.

He was large and menacing, even worse than how the history books describe him. Just looking at him made Robin shiver and he wasn't even there physically. He was guarded by four women, each holding a staff. They were definitely the four maidens with pure hearts: Lena and Maria of Macedon, Elice, sister of Marth, and Nyna, sole surviving Princess of Archanea. Their eyes were lifeless as they faced Marth's army, the Shadow Dragon must've placed them under some kind of brainwashing.

Were the Dragon at his full power, they would be no match, he could easily decimate the entire army. But since he was recently revived, he wasn't at full strength which meant they still had a chance to save the maidens and defeat the dragons once and for all.

Marth prepared for the worse, he wanted there to be another way, especially given how his sister was among the maidens but he couldn't let her or the others stop him from taking down Medeus. However, those closest to the maidens offered to distract them in hopes of breaking them from their indoctrination. Many of the Shadow Dragon's minions surrounded the army in which they readied to fight, taking on the enemy while giving Marth and Kris the opportunity to reach Medeus.

Now it was just them, two warriors, one of light, one of shadow, facing the monstrous Dragon.

"DO YOU PLAN TO... DEFY ME ONCE MORE... DESCENDANT OF ANRI...?" The Dragon's roar was loud enough, the entire Army could've heard it. But this did not deter the two in the slightest.

"No matter how many times you return, mankind will never surrender!" Marth exclaimed, pulling out Falchion and prepared to fight. "This long battle... I will end it here, once and for all!"

"FOOLISH HUMAN...!" He mocked as he then turned to Kris. "YOU ARE PARTNERED WITH A MERE SOLDIER, DESCENDENT OF ANRI...? FOOLISHNESS...!"

"I have come this far, just for this moment. You will not end us today for Prince Marth will create a bright future for us all!" Kris said, pulling out his tome and Levin Sword. "As long as I have that hope, I'll fight on. I'll come at you with everything I've got!"

"THEN DIE WITH YOUR HOPE...!"

With those final words, Medeus went for an attack, hoping to wipe out the two with a single blow. The Dark Dragon breathed in and prepared to end his foes.

"Sire! Get behind me!" Kris commanded with the Prince standing right behind him.

Pulling out his wind tome, his used wind magic to repel the Dragon's dark fire breath, protecting him and his liege from harm. After the Dragon ran out of breath, it was left wide open for an attack. They were reminded that he was just recently resurrected and not yet at his full power. They would need to defeat him here and now before that can come about.

Marth moved in for an attack, but Medeus was fast and tried to move his body so the Prince couldn't aim for a killing blow. With his sped, he sliced through the Dragon's wings, greatly damaging the beast. With a screech, Medeus went for a counter, swinging his tail at the Prince. Using his completed Fire Emblem, he was able to block the attack but the blow sent him flying backward. Kris used wind magic to catch his lord.

"IS THIS TRULY... THE BEST YOU CAN DO...?! PATHETIC...!" The Dragon mocked.

"You underestimate us, and that will be your undoing, Shadow Dragon Medeus." Kris proclaimed as he stood tall against the monster.

"DIEEEEE!"

Medeus unleashed his Dark Breath once again, Kris not raising a hand to defend himself or to attack. He simply smirked as the Dragon's fire consumed him. Once he ran out of breath, he saw that his enemy was not truly dead but still alive, his body protected by pink fire.

"WHAT... IS... THIS...?!" The Dragon seemed stunned by this turn of events.

"You made it just in time." Kris smiled, turning to his left. "Katarina."

7th Platoon's strategist was indeed by his side, protected by Ignis' flames just as Kris was. Her hand was thrust forward, her tome opened, showing the Dragon that she was the one who saved Kris and Prince Marth from certain death.

"We were able to break the maidens from their indoctrination." She informed the two. "They're safe."

"Thank the gods." Prince Marth smiled as he stood up.

"Kris." She held out her hand. "Finish this. For Prince Marth. For us."

"For us." He grabbed her hand. With their fires combined, Ignis' flames grew so much that even Medeus himself was overwhelmed.

"HOW CAN SUCH POWER... COME FROM MERE HUMANS...!" The Dragon exclaimed.

"You just don't get it, do you Medeus?" Marth shook his head. "Alone, a human being might be just a mere weakling. But together, we're capable of anything."

"This world belongs to us," Kris stated. "And we're going to show you that, here and now!"

"NOOOOOOO...!"

In a last attempt to kill his enemies, Medeus unleashed more fire only for it to be cast aside by the combined power of Kris and Katarina. Kris then placed his wind tome back into his cloak and pulled out another tome. The tome he used to kill Gharnef.

"I call upon this power. Forged from Lightsphere and Starsphere, grant me the strength to erase this evil." Kris smirked, forming the magic into his hand. "Starlight!"

He felt the spell form in his hand, calling upon the mystical, prophetic energy of the stars into battle. He then thrust his hand forward, sending the spell toward the Dark Dragon. As it approached, the spell grew bigger, entrapping the beast, preventing any possibility of escape. Soon, it struck at the Dragon, causing it severe pain as it unleashed a pained growl.

"Sire!"

"It's over!" Marth charged forward full speed ahead with Falchion in hand. Cutting through the beast at extraordinary speed, the Dragon fell to the ground, defeated.

"GWAH...! WHY...? WHY... HAVE I... BEEN DEFEATED... SO EASILY...? IS THIS... THE POWER... ...OF NAGA'S... BINDING SHIELD...?"

"It wasn't just Naga," Marth smirked as he sheathed his blade. "It was humanity. We, together, were strong enough to defeat the likes of you. You were no match for our combined strength."

"KNOW THIS, HUMANS... THIS LIGHT IS ONLY A BRIEF RESPITE... SO LONG AS EVIL LURKS WITHIN THE HEARTS OF MAN... SHOULD THIS ACCURSED SHIELD BE LOST, WE SHALL RISE FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL... DO NOT... EVER FORGET..."

"We'll never forget," Kris stated. "Should you rise again or anyone else like you, we'll defeat you all again and again, no matter how many times it takes. And even if we die, others will take our place and finish what we started."

"That is the power of humanity." Marth finished. "Farewell, Medeus."

Marth, Kris, and the entire army watched as the Shadow Dragon Medeus began to crumble before them until nothing but dust remained. The Prince let out a deep breath as he collapsed, relieved that it was finally over.

"The war is, at long last, over." He stated.

"Sire, you did it." Kris smiled, walking over to help him up.

"No, Kris." Marth grabbed his hand and got back up. "We did it. You and me. All of us." He then turned to his army, his comrades.

His friends.

"My friends." He raised Falchion in the air. "Victory is ours!"

The army cheered for their victory, having fought for so long, but now the fighting was over. Pushing her way through the army, Caeda ran towards her Prince and jumped in his arms.

"Marth!" Throwing her arms around him, the Prince caught her, chuckling as he spun her around, happy to finally get to hold her in his arms without any worries.

"Caeda, it's finally over." He held her close. "I've made you suffer, too. Please accept my apologies."

"No, I'm the one who ought to apologize." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "I wasn't any help to you."

"Don't be silly." He chastised, running her fingers through her hair. "I've only come this far because you were by my side, Caeda. And besides, the hard part begins now. The seven kingdoms of Archanea are to be unified. And everyone expects me to accept responsibility of the new kingdom. However, there's no way I could handle such a position by myself. Caeda, I want your assistance. I... I need you."

"Marth... Let me tell you something." She said, removing herself from the embraced but still holding his hands. "When I left Talys, I made a vow. I swore that I would go wherever you went, and that I'd trust you no matter what happened. So, no matter how painful the war was, I was able to endure. Because Marth... I... I love you."

"I love you too." He said, bringing her in close for another embrace.

Kris smiled as he watched his leige and Princess Caeda able to fully embrace without any worry about the war. He then turned and saw his friend, his team, together and approached them, wanting to congratulate them on their effort.

"Guys." He said, approaching them. "Words cannot even begin to describe how proud I am of each of you, for standing by my side. We did it. As knights, as a family."

"Hell yeah!" Luke threw his fist in the air.

"Well said, Kris." Rody agreed.

"We actually did it. We actually did it." Ryan cried tears of joy.

"Damn right we did," Celica smirked before whispering his Katarina's ear. "Now's your chance. Go!"

"R-Right," Katarina muttered as she stepped forward.

Kris watched as the others backed off when Katarina walked towards him, as if they all caught the signal. He then focused his attention on her and her alone.

"Kris. D-Did you..." She said nervously, her cheeks getting a little red. "Did you mean what you said?"

"That I love you?" He questioned.

"Y-Yeah." She said, looking away. "If you want to take it back, then..."

"Never," Kris said as he reached down and grabbed her hand, bringing it up so their lams were against each other. They watched as Ignis' flames ignited their joined hands. This power they held within them, whether it be from a freak accident or not, is within them now. It connects them now so they'll never be apart. "I can't bear to think of a life away from you, Katarina. I love you."

"Kris, I..." Her eyes started to water at those three words. "I... I love you too. With all my heart. But, what I've done..."

"You have a long road ahead, yes. But, I won't let you walk it alone." He smiled. "I want to be with you every step of the way, fighting with you and helping you grow strong. I love you, Katarina."

"I love you too, Kris. So much." She then placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling him close so their foreheads were touching. Soon enough, their lips moved closer until they were joined. The kiss was strong and passionate, her hands not moving an inch from his cheeks while he moved his hands around her waist.

"I didn't need to see that." Robin grimaced, even if the scene was supposed to be romantic.

 _ **Will you stop talking, you're ruining the moment.**_

They two parted and looked at each other in their eyes, full of nothing but love. Hugging her close, he made a silent promise to help Katarina achieve true redemption. As her love and maybe one day, as her husband.

"About time." Marth chuckled, walking toward the two with Caeda. "Me and Caeda were wondering when you two would get together."

"S-Sire." Kris' cheeks burned red from embarrassment and his love was no different.

"You two are so cute together." Princess Caeda teased. "I knew you both would finally realize your love for one another."

"M-Milady." Katarina hides her face in her lover's chest, trying to hide how red she had gotten.

"If I may, I would like to ask a favor." Prince Marth asked. "Will you both do us the honor and stand at our wedding?"

"The honor would be ours? Right, love?" Kris said, pecking his beloved's forehead who looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"O-Of course!" She nodded.

"Splendid!" Caeda clapped her hands in agreement.

The Princess then dragged Katarina away to talk more about the upcoming wedding, leaving the men behind. Now alone, Marth wanted to bring up something that had been bothering him.

"Thank you, Kris. For protecting and supporting me. No amount of thanks would be enough." He gave his personal thanks.

"Of course, Sire." He nodded. "If I may ask, you seem troubled. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Actually, there is." He started. "Among the people, your deeds and heroic acts are being told as things I've done alone."

"You noticed?" Kris scratched the back of his head, cursing himself for not being subtle.

"That just will not do." He didn't agree to this. His bodyguard deserves praise for all his hard work. "Once we return to the castle, I'll..."

"If you allow me, sire." Kri stopped him from continuing, knowing full well his Lord would do exactly as he said he would But he couldn't allow that. "I have no need for a name. I don't want stories to be told of me."

"K-Kris?" Marth's eyes widened at his statement.

"With this war now over, a hero will be needed. A hero called Prince Marth. There are still hostilities between people who have fought for so long. Those won't disappear easily. In order to have everyone's agreement, a king everyone recognizes." He pointed his finger directly at his Lord. "A godlike hero is needed. And that hero must be you, sire, and you alone."

"But then, what you've done so far will be..." The Prince couldn't believe his bodyguard was willing to give up any chance of having his name remembered as a hero. If he did this, no one would even know that Kris participated in the war.

"Even if the world doesn't know, you do, sire. My friends too, and that's enough for me." Kris smiled and bowed to his Lord, his best friend, and confidant. "I shall stay by your side. I shall be... your shadow."

"Kris... You're... ...Why, I wonder?" Marth couldn't help but let out a light chuckle at his friend's words. At his desire to not be remembered for any of his good deeds and heroic acts. Kris was unlike anyone he's ever met and he was proud to know him. "Ever since we met, I felt a special connection with you. Fate sent you to me... I can't help but think that."

"I don't believe so, sire." He replied. "We're are no pawns of scripted fate. We're not slaves on predetermined destinies. This is the fate... I chose for myself."

"You... really have a way with words, you know that." The Prince smiled, holding out his hand. "Please stay with me. Kris, you're my other half, my true friend."

"Always, sire." He grabbed his hand and shook it. "Always."

And with that, the story of two heroes, one of light and one of shadow, came to an end.

Even in his new form as a Dark Dragon, Medeus was unable to defeat the combined forces of Marth and Kris, nor was his followers able to defeat the Prince's Army. While his words still lingered, it didn't matter. Should he return or should someone else take his place, they'll be ready for what comes next.

For now, they enjoyed their victory as the war at long last came to an end.

As he watched the final chapter of the story unfold before his eyes, Robin felt a tear fall from his eye. He had learned so much from his ancestor's story and through Kris' life, he was able to find clarity and answers to his questions.

Soon, the scene before him began to fade and he knew he would return to the crossroad once more, ready to face his ancestor one last time.

* * *

"I understand." Robin took a deep breath, having felt a huge weight lift from his chest and he now understood what he did wrong and what he could do to make things right.

"Tell me your thoughts, Robin," Kris asked of him. "What have you learned?"

"During this war and the one with Mad King Gangrel, I was prepared to do whatever was necessary to win the war. That's all I cared about. Winning. Making sure The Shepherds won while our enemies lost. Even when it came to saving the lives of others, I wanted to be the winner. That was the only thing that was important to me. My victory." He explained. "When I lost to Aversa that day. When she defeated me twice, I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand the thought of losing. So I trained and grew stronger for the chance that I may one day get my victory back. I was so caught up in wanting to win against her and those who would stand against me that I lost sight of what I became a Tactician in the first place."

"And why did you become a Tactician?" His ancestor asked.

"To help people. They are the ones that truly matter. Nothing else should've been important except the people. Protecting those who would not and could not protect themselves. That's why Emmeryn sacrificed herself. She didn't die for her people, she died for THE people. For everyone, because even if Plegia were our enemies, she loved them and wanted to show them that there is more to life than blindly serving a King."

"That's right."

Robin heard another voice, one that didn't belong to Kris, come from right behind him. As he turned around, he was met with none other than Katarina herself, having chosen now to finally show herself to the tactician.

"We're more than just subjects. We're humans. We have our own lives, our own hopes and dreams we want to fulfill." She said. "Those who would cast away those dreams in blind service isn't truly a human."

"You're right." Robin agreed. "Walhart's army, they don't see it. But, I can help them see the truth!"

"This path, it would be difficult," Kris explained. "There will be times where you won't win and times where you will be given no choice but to fight. Even knowing this, would you still choose this path?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Even if I fail, I have to try. I have to believe that somewhere deep down, a person's light can overcome their darkness. Just as Emmeryn brought out the light in her enemies, I choose to do the same and I go down this hard path willingly!"

"Then. There is nothing left for us to show you." Kris smiled as he walked over to Katarina, grabbing her by the hand as they both looked towards their descendant. "You finally found it, Robin. Your answer."

"My answer." He clenched his fist hard, bringing it to his chest.

Two sides to every story, two sides to every person, and two sides to every situation. Every individual in this world does have two sides them, light and darkness. Sometimes a person's darkness can overcome their light, but sometimes a person's light, no matter how small or slight, can overcome the darkness in their hearts and see the truth behind the lies. Even if you fail in the end, at least you'll know that you tried. And in the end, that's better than simply not trying at all. That was lesson Emmeryn had taught him, the lesson he forgot, and it's the lesson that Kris reminded him of.

 _Emmeryn believed that we could live in a world where we could all live in peace, where we could put aside our differences, nationality, and religion, and come together to create the future. I'll fight for that future. After all, it's a Tactician's job to beat the impossible. If I can't do something like persuade those who would oppose me to join my cause, how can I call myself a tactician?_

"I'm ready, ready to return and resume my mission. With what you've taught me and with what I've learn." Robin smiled, turning around to face his ancestors. "Thank you, Kris. Katarina. For everything."

"Of course, Robin. Now that you know what you are, you can move forward, without regrets." Kris stated. "But before you go, a gift." He pulled out what the tactician recognized as the Starlight tome and snapped his fingers. The tome materialized from his hand into particles of light that then flew into the tactician's Book of Naga.

"To persuade, to protect, and to punish. Those three are what define you, Robin." Katarina finished. "It's time. Go forth and win your war. Win the way you want to win."

"Win the way I want to win, huh?" Robin listened as he watched the two giving him one final smile as the two were engulfed in light looked shining through the darkness. Another story was about to play out, only it's a story that he will write with his own hands.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Half an hour had passed and still, no progress was made, although Tiki kept at it, believing that she could save the Grandmaster's life. Say'ri and Flavia stood by her side, protecting her from any possible threats.

 _I will save the world. I will destroy crime. I will eliminate evil. That hasn't changed._

"R-Robin?" Tiki whispered, her eyes widened as she heard the man's voice, yet his mouth wasn't moving.

 _But I will no longer take the easy route. I choose to take the hard path, one that can be met with yes' and no's. The ones that can be saved, I will save them from themselves._

"Robin." The manakete could hear his voice again. She smiled as she understood that her ritual had been successful and that he was returning to the world of the living.

 _I will become the protagonist of my own story._

Ignis was ignited, engulfing his body in fire, startling the others.

"T-That fire!" Flavia gasped.

"Milady, are you hurt?!" Say'ri worried. "Get away from those flames! You'll…

"Have no fear." Tiki looked at them and smiled. "Our friend is returning to us."

 _I will choose my own fate. I will change the future. So…_

His partner, his beautiful Lucina, he will do anything to create a future with her and he will do whatever it takes to achieve happiness, of her, for their friends, and for him.

 _So that I may hold my head high, at her side._

With all this in mind, His eyes shot open, ready to resume his mission with newfound resolve.

"My story isn't over."

* * *

 **And neither is this story.**

 **Now our boy Robin is back to the world of the living, ready to kick some ass and save the day.**

 **I want to thank each and everyone who have remained to continue reading this fic and I just want to say from the bottom of my heart, your continued support means the world to me and I am so grateful to have you guys like and review my story.**

 **Tactician Magician is far from over, I'm just getting started.**

 **Til next time.**


End file.
